Future Present
by djinni14
Summary: Kate Beckett is 19 and it's January 1999 and her world is about to change. Though her world wasn't really what she thought it was in the first place. Will she like and accept her new one? - NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**CH 1**

It was cold, bone-chilling cold. She had a coat that had a hood and it was a good one, too. She even had winter boots, blue jeans, several t-shirts, and mittens to keep her hands warm.

The wind was blowing the falling snow straight into her face and yet still she was cold. Cold and tired. Tired in a way that offered her peace if she just stopped and rested for a minute, but she wouldn't. She was running low on food and knew that she had to hit the dumpsters at just the right time or the stuff they threw out would freeze and become useless to her. She had stuffed the precooked meats she had found down the front of her coat and she had produce in her bag that was in her mitten-covered hand.

She had forgotten her sunglasses to help her keep her eyes open in this wind and now she was paying for it. Her other hand was up in front of her face in an effort to see where she was going. Thankfully there was hardly anyone out in this weather. A few taxis went by and how she wished she could afford to use one about now. Technically she could, but she was thinking long term. As much as her life sucked, giving up wasn't an option. And she did have a little cash on her, but it was only for emergencies and this wasn't an emergency.

She had so far to go to get home, such as it was, but she had calculated that she could afford to stay there for years with the money she had. Getting a job was out, no one was going to take a chance and hire her. Not now. She could also feel the need to get home, her blood was boiling and she was shaking from far more than just the cold. She couldn't remember winters in New York City ever being this cold when she was growing up. But everything had changed.

She didn't see the uneven edge of the sidewalk and stumbled over it falling to the ground, losing her grip on her bag which spread her produce out onto the snow. The fall had her crying which hurt her face to go with the hurt of her hands, her knees, and her pride. She scrambled to recover her precious groceries, to get them back in the bag and get home. However this was one more straw on her already aching back and she wasn't just crying anymore, she was sobbing as her tears froze.

It didn't used to be this way.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

"Hi Mom!" Kate came bounding into the kitchen. She was happy and it showed. "I'm going over to a friend's house for lunch. Sophia and Maddie are going to meet me there," Kate told Johanna and hugged her from behind. "You _are_ showing up for dinner? We made plans two days ago." Johanna wanted to make sure she hadn't forgotten. "I'll be there Mom. It's just lunch, maybe a movie or two. A card game or something. It's my last chance to see them for a while." Kate let go of her mother.

"We might be home late, are you all packed?" Johanna didn't want her scrambling at the last second. "Everything except what I'm wearing and what I'm wearing tomorrow. My tickets and even my passport are on my suitcase, it'll be a snap." Kate had it all planned out. It was an early flight and with her parents driving her to the airport, all she had to do was check her bag and run for the concourse to get on her plane.

"Have fun honey, your father and I will be waiting. We'll get a table together the second you show up if they have one or we'll just wait or find another restaurant," Johanna said as she turned to hug her and felt her daughter hug her in return. "Love you Mom." Kate strode to the front door. "Bye Dad, see you tonight." Kate waved, closed the door and ran for the Metro station.

Jim rose from watching the TV and went into the kitchen to join his wife. "Katie does remember she's to show up for our family dinner tonight, doesn't she? She's going all the way across the country tomorrow," Jim said. "She remembers, she's just going to go see her friends that she's not going to see again for months," Johanna confirmed.

"You have the address and how to get there right?" Johanna inquired, not happy that he had maneuvered his way into going with her. She thought it would be safer and quicker if she went alone. "I have it all printed out including how to get from there to the restaurant. If we're quick we just might get there long before Katie does. Maybe have a drink or two at the bar before she does," Jim remarked thinking he could use one. "I might be ready for a drink by then, calm my nerves. I'm still not happy..." She didn't get to finish when he took her in his arms and looked her in the eye. "I love you and I'm not letting you do this alone. I meant my vows, we're partners. Just because you left the same law firm we were both in to start your own business doesn't change that," he reminded her yet again. It earned him a heartfelt kiss. "I'm such a lucky lady. I'm still thankful that you finally found the courage to ask me out on that date. I wasn't sure you were ever going to do that." She stepped back into the past.

"You were intimidating even then honey." Jim smiled at her while holding her tight. Johanna gave him a hurt look. "I was...well, maybe just a little," she admitted while smiling at him. "If by just a little you mean this big?" He let go of her and stretched his arms out as far as he could while grinning at her. It earned him a slap to his arm. "I was never... Maybe I'll just make lunch for myself and let you starve!" Then Johanna relented and gave him a quick poke to his stomach instead. "I'll order in," Jim countered as he took his wife back into his arms. She silently cursed that literally anything could be delivered in New York City. Johanna rested her head on his shoulder and soaked him up. GOD but she loved him. "Better finish our lunch, we have an appointment. How you talked him into turning over all his paperwork I'll never know. Let's hope it's just what we need." He kissed her head and let go of her to go back to his TV so his wife could finish making lunch.

"What _is_ this again?" Jim asked as he stuffed his face with another one. "Hawaiian quesadillas. I used some of the leftover Christmas ham that you bought," Johanna told him. She wouldn't be trying to find so many recipes that used ham if her husband had actually listened to her. Now it was like Thanksgiving all over again. First it was turkey recipes for all the turkey, now it was ham. "And I'm not sorry. That ham was delicious," Jim defended his purchase. Johanna remained silent since she was forced to agree. It had been the best tasting ham that she could remember ever having.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

Kate jogged down the steps and used her card to get past the turnstiles and onto her platform where a few others were waiting. She started walking to the far end to get away from the entrance. She had learned a trick or two while riding the Metro. She was about halfway down when she heard what she was hoping not to encounter. It was a group of kids, all boys. And by boys, she meant boys, not men. Stupid, asshole boys. The type that thought too much of themselves and far too little of everyone else.

She didn't have to turn her head to know that they were harassing everyone they came in contact with. It sounded like someone had had their stuff thrown out onto the tracks, followed by laughing and not a single "Sorry about that" was heard. They were definitely not sorry, but yet they were very, very sorry. Kate reached into her coat pocket and held what was in there tightly, ready to pull it out and put it to use. She was thankful when a train showed up and a couple of people got off with only a handful of people still on-board. She stepped inside along with one other person and grabbed a pole and stood for her ride to her friend's place. She liked standing, she felt less confined than when she sat. Sitting took away what little control she might have had, so she stood.

Kate watched everything and watched the train stop a few times and was glad she was getting off in a couple of stops. However, her head turned at the noise in the train. Or rather the noise and movement in the next car that looked to be heading her way. One stop later and those same loser kids were now in her car and she could see the mess they had left behind in the previous car. The closest person was first, as the black lady lost her bag to them and had it dumped out on the floor. They didn't take anything, just left her and the mess behind while moving on to the next person that now had their attention.

Her stop was coming up fast and they had finally noticed her, which to her was bad news. "Ooo look what we have here. She's mine." He slapped his buddy next to him. "Maybe when I'm done you can have sloppy seconds," he leered, viewing her as a consolation prize.

Kate had her hand in her pocket and was holding what was there tightly and had already removed the safety. The train was slowing down and when the doors opened she made a jump for it knowing the boys were following. However, just outside the door she stopped and turned, raised her hand and let the first boy have it right in the eyes, getting him to cry out in pain as he raised his hands to ward off the rest of the pepper spray. She held it open and moved her aim to the face of the next boy in line and had him screaming almost instantly. She moved her aim for the next boy, but he had his hands up to try and block it. It wasn't enough and he got a little of it. Kate dropped her dispenser since it was now empty and began to run.

She had reached the steps at the far end when she heard one of them yell, "GET HER!" It sounded like the boy she had sprayed first, the one that wanted her before handing her off to his friends. Kate was flying up the stairs taking them two or three at a time, happy to have really long legs. She flew around the corner and slammed straight into a pair of Metro officers, New York City Transit Police Department. "Whoa, Miss, you alright?" One of them had hold of her while the other just watched her and his partner. "LET GO OF ME!" She just wanted to get away and make it to her friend's apartment. Then she realized that they were wearing police uniforms and gave up fighting, but her _"I'm scared"_ lookremained on her face."There are boys, they're after me. Please!" she begged.

His partner separated himself and rounded the corner with his hand on his weapon and sure enough he saw two kids running flat out up the stairs with three stragglers behind them trying to catch up. "I pepper sprayed them but it didn't stop them," Kate informed them both.

"She's not kidding Bill, I've got five teenagers in gang colors. Call for backup!" And he placed his hand on his weapon and held up his other hand. His partner let go of Kate and pulled out his radio. Then he said something that Kate didn't follow, followed by putting it away and joining his partner. She figured they've got it handled and she took off running for all she was worth. "MISS WAIT!" He needed her to ID these teenagers and file a complaint but right now he needed to back up his partner so he let her go.

She was still flying when she reached street level and took off down the sidewalk brushing up against people who yelled at her. The people who were walking her way simply got out of the way. She finally reached the right building and pushed the button that would buzz the apartment where she wanted to go. Over and over she pressed the button. "Come on. _C_ _ome on_ _!_ _"_ She wasn't convinced that the Transit police would stop them. "Yes?" A voice she recognized finally said something. "It's me, Kate, let me in, PLEASE!" she pleaded and yanked the door open the second it buzzed loudly.

Kate didn't bother with the elevator and went up all five flights of stairs taking two steps at a time. She raced down the hall and pounded on the door till it opened then she stepped inside and closed and locked it behind her. "Kate?" Sophie was confused. Kate put her back up against the door. "I hate boys," she told her heatedly. Sophie cocked her head and looked at her. "That's not what you said about that boy you met at Stanford last semester," Sophie pointed out. "He's a jerk too!" She had no intention of ever talking to Rogan O'Leary ever again, she was done with boys. "Well, the others are here, want a beer?" Sophie offered. "Definitely." She helped herself and chugged it without swallowing, just opened her throat and the bottle was empty in moments. Kate replaced it with a second and joined the others in the living room/dining room.

"We ordered pizza, hope that's okay," Sophie said as Kate greeted Maddie and Kelly. Sophie looked at Kate funny and started thinking up the questions she wanted to ask. Kate had been breathing heavy and was even sweating. She had seen Kate down several beers like that first one. She could out drink any of them, still something was different.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

"We should probably get going if we want to get there early and look the place over before our meeting," Jim suggested as he walked back into the living room where Johanna still was. _"What is that!?"_ She was shocked and starting to get just a little angry. "It's a gun, what does it look like?" he countered and slapped the revolver closed after checking that all six rounds were in fact loaded. He shoved it in his coat pocket and pulled out the two spare cylinders he had for it, also already loaded. "Put that thing away before you hurt yourself!" She hated guns. "I know how to use it and I'm taking it with us," he said flatly then put his two spare cylinders back in his pocket. "Since when!?" She had never known him to use one and he rarely mentioned them except as part of a case. "Just when did you learn how to use that thing?" She wanted it left behind. Then it hit her. "Those lunch dates that you canceled!" She was sure she had it. "JIM! Please tell me you don't know how to use that damn thing."

"This case is different Jo and you know it. Maybe you trust this Montgomery guy, but I don't," Jim told her yet again. "He's a captain of a police precinct, not some gang banger looking to make a name for himself. Plus he likely knows how to use that thing a lot better than you do. Just leave it behind. I don't want you shooting yourself by accident." Johanna didn't want to lose him, she loved him. Loved him with every fiber of her body. He meant the world to her. He simply shook his head and put on his coat. Then he picked up Johanna's and held it out for her. "Just don't do something stupid please," she entreated. "I love you and they do something to you over my dead body," he said fiercely and wrapped his arms around her after she shrugged into her coat.

Johanna just knew this was a bad idea, but she did want to get there early. She held his hands in place and felt just how much she loved him as she leaned back into him.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

He didn't park anywhere near close to where they wanted to go. "Got your camera and mini tape recorder?" Jim inquired and watched as she showed him each item. The tape would last for only 30 minutes but they both hoped that would be long enough. The camera was equally small and fit in her upper coat pocket easily. All Jo had to do was push the tiny plunger in her hand. She turned on the recorder and stuffed it down into her bra with just the microphone tip sticking out. "Ready?" she asked him and watched him check his gun yet again, still disgusted that he had the damn thing.

They walked hand in hand down the street till they reached the area in question and walked past it and down another two blocks looking everything over. Every building, car, and window they could see. Then they stopped and looked around again and turned around and went back. Before they even got there they saw him waiting for them. Jim kept his hand in his coat pocket and Johanna started pushing the plunger in her left hand.

"Roy," Johanna greeted him. "Johanna," Roy responded. "Did you bring what we talked about?" She got right to the point. "You understand this is all I have. If something happens to me it's the only thing that is going to protect my family," he told her once more. "If it's who I think it is, just having it makes you dangerous to him. I want to know why Roy, tell me why." Johanna wanted to understand.

"The police department was different back then. We weren't corrupt yet it seemed like everyone around us was. They had already started and then I came along. I was fresh out of the Academy and had grand plans. Dreams of how a cop was supposed to be. I bought in, so help me I bought in. We'd take the mob bosses or their enforcers and sell them to the highest bidder. The competition would buy them, break them, and learn all they could before killing them. Just what the pieces of scum deserved." Roy liked that part of the plan. "But it didn't work out that way all the time, did it?" Johanna countered. He hung his head, "No."

"It never occurred to any of us that one of them was going to rat out to the FBI everything he knew. Bring down every mob boss and enforcer we knew anything about. Raglan panicked and pulled a gun, the undercover FBI agent, Bob Armen, pulled his then everything happened so fast. McCallister fired the first shot and the next thing I really knew, Armen was on the ground, dead with one of my bullets in him."

"In the end we pinned his murder on Pulgotti. However, Bracken caught on and started blackmailing us. Showed just how corrupt the police were in that day. The assistant DA was willing to blackmail the cops while letting them continue picking up mob bosses and enforcers. The three of us were in so deep that we couldn't get out. Bracken had connections, still does," Roy told them.

"Here take this and pray he never finds out that you have it, or you're as good as dead along with..." A hole suddenly appeared in the papers Roy was handing over; he stopped talking and looked down to see red bleeding through his coat. "RUN!" he whispered as Johanna reached for the papers. "Run!" Roy whispered again and slowly pulled out his weapon. She grabbed the papers and she and Jim started running. They didn't hear or see the next two rounds that ended Roy Montgomery who had an ace in the hole. As he fell he hoped it would help Johanna and her husband even if it didn't help him.

Johanna was running flat out right up until she took a round and fell to the ground bleeding. Jim pulled out his weapon and looked around. But was it was dark and he didn't see anything until he saw a flash just as he felt severe pain. He raised his weapon and emptied it in the direction of the flash. Three more flashes and his world went black as he collapsed onto his wife, not knowing if she was alive or dead. What he didn't see was an unmarked car that came flying up the road skidding to a stop; didn't see two men, a white Irish man and the other a Latino male, bail out of the car each armed with an M16 assault rifle and open up on the man hiding behind a car.

Neither of them saw the white guy check to make sure the shooter was dead while the Latino man checked on them. "He's gone. Them?" Kevin Ryan asked. Javier Esposito shook his head and searched both of them. "Go check on the Captain." Javi had a sinking idea that they were too late for everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

**CH2**

Kate had stopped at three beers even though she knew her limit was much more than that, but she had a dinner coming up with her parents tonight. Her last dinner with them for what would likely be months. Them in New York and her in Stanford. "I need to get going guys," she told them. It had been fun. They had watched a chick flick that had left all of them crying, played a few games of hearts, followed by a game of twenty questions. It was a variation of spin the bottle. Who the bottle landed on got to ask the question. It was just her luck that the bottle only landed on her once. She got to ask just the one question. Thankfully she didn't have to answer too many of them either since Lanie didn't pull any punches when she asked questions. It didn't hurt that everyone but her was just a little tipsy. Just enough to loosen a tongue and get a real answer.

"We're going to miss you girlfriend, miss you a lot." Lanie hugged her and blinked back the tears. "Don't you start your new job tomorrow?" Kate changed the subject. Lanie shook her head. "Not really a job per se, I get to shadow, or intern if you prefer, the ME that works at one of the police precincts. You want to be a Supreme Court Justice and I want to be a State Medical Examiner. You have your dream and I have mine."

"Working with dead people," Kate pointed out. "At least the dead don't evade my questions when I ask them like a certain living person constantly does. You're going to make a great lawyer some day. Never actually answer a question while asking one of your own. Your parents have taught you well." Lanie wasn't mad at her, it was just in Kate's nature to evade answering questions.

"Speaking of parents I have to get going." Kate looked at her watch and decided on taking a taxi to the restaurant, especially after what happened taking the train to get here. "Try not to disappear on us Kate, we all care about you," Lanie said somewhat soggily. "I'll try." Kate knew her class load was heavy and that it didn't allow for much spare time.

She only had to wait a couple of minutes for the taxi to show up and rode to the restaurant in silence. She paid the driver and looked around and didn't see them. It was cold outside so she stepped inside and didn't see them in the waiting area. Kate moved over to the bar where she thought she might find them. With them not there she ordered a drink. "Can I see your ID please?" the bartender asked her. Technically Kate was under age, however she had one of the better fake IDs that could be had in this city.

He held it in the light so he could read it. State of New York, born November 17, 1976. Serena Kaye. Quick math in his head told him that she was 22 last November and this was early January, the 9th to be exact. He handed it back to her. I'll be right back with your drink.

Kate was happy that it fooled him too, just like all the other times. It always helped to throw in a little truth when telling a lie. It made the lie easier to remember in the long run. She popped the nuts on the counter in her mouth while she drank her drink waiting for her parents to show.

It was late, she was hungry. She was on her third drink and fourth bowl of nuts when she pulled out her cell phone and called her mother for the ninth time followed by calling the number for her dad, also for the ninth time. Her mother had insisted that she have it. It was nice enough as far as cell phones go. It was a Nokia 5110. A little bulky for her taste, yet it was smaller than some of the others. It didn't hurt that phones seemed to keep getting smaller and smaller each year. Kate was dying to get one of those ones that was also a wrist watch, and maybe even a computer. Something maybe even Chloe from _Nebula 9_ would wear.

Her mind wandered, leaving her dreaming about what life would be like living in the stars on a space ship. Kate shook her head – it was never going to happen. They could barely get off their own planet, let alone travel the stars. "Voice mail." She was beyond pissed by now. "Where the hell are they?" Not wanting another drink and wanting some real food, she asked the bartender to call her a taxi. The train was still out, at least until she could replace her pepper spray. Home was the only place left to go. Plus she had a flight to catch in... Kate looked at her watch. "Seven hours!" She groaned knowing she wasn't going to get any sleep tonight or at least not enough. A connecting flight in Chicago meant she would be sleeping in an economy seat all the way. At least being asleep meant she didn't have to worry about who was sitting next to her.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

"I'll check on the Captain, what about the shooter?" Javi asked just before he started to run down the street. "He's gone, this guy was good. I counted 6 shots on the way down here and he's got four if not five holes in him," Kevin replied and began searching both of them. "Call for an ambulance and some backup," Javi said and ran down the street.

"Captain?" Javi reached Roy and knelt down to look at him. "Aw SHIT!" It wasn't the hole in his upper shoulder that showed blood on his coat that pissed him off. It was the hole in his head that pissed him off. He knew Montgomery would have worn his vest under his coat. "Damn it." Javi checked for a pulse anyway and came back with nothing. "Evelyn and the girls are going to kill us. Why didn't you wait for the wire? We could have been here sooner." Javi was pissed and hit the brick wall with his fist, ignoring his pain and blood.

Javi walked back dejected and was just about to tell Kevin that their boss was dead when a large SUV came flying down the road and screeched to a stop next to their car. Both of them pulled out their weapons and pointed them at the car. Two men got out along with a single woman. One man made a beeline for the shooter while the other two casually walked towards Kevin and Javi.

"It's alright gentlemen, we're the good guys," the man told them. "We've got three dead bodies and you think we're going to believe you?" Javi countered. His statement had Kevin risking a quick look at him. "Cap?" He wanted Javi to tell him that he had heard wrong, that Roy wasn't dead. Javi shook his head. "Evelyn's going to kill us."

"Rita?" The man facing them with his hands still exposed looks down at her. "I've got a pulse on both of them, but it's weak and fading fast," Rita informed him. The man turned his head. "MIKE! Get one of the boards out of the back. We don't have time to wait for an ambulance!" Everyone but Rita watched Mike run from the shooter to the back of their SUV. "Who are you? And why should we let you do anything?" Javi questioned, not liking how this was playing out.

"Jackson Hunt, Rita Hayworth, and Mike Holmes." Hunt placed a hand on his chest at his name and pointed at the others. "Sounds made up," Javi stated since this Rita, while nice looking, didn't look anything like the real Rita Hayworth, plus she was older. Mid-to-late forties was his guess. "They are," Hunt admitted just as Mike showed up with the first board and ran back to the car to get the second. Javi and Kevin kept their weapons out and watched as Hunt and Rita loaded the woman onto the board, strapped her onto it, and started to carry her back to the car. "A little help?" Mike asked as he tried to get the man onto the board. His request was enough to get Javi to put his weapon away and to help him slide the man onto the board. Mike had him secured just as Hunt showed up to help him transport him to the car.

With the back doors closed and Mike hopping back into the passenger seat, Hunt asked, "You two good? We can't stay." Javi and Kevin were both still just a little shocked over how all this had gone down and how screwed up it had turned out. "How do we find you?" Javi had questions and a lot of paperwork to fill out. "We'll find you." And with that Hunt jumped in the SUV and quickly drove off quickly. "I can't believe I just let them take them. I must be losing it. ...And why didn't you stop me?" Javi punched Kevin in the arm. Kevin rubbed his arm then pulled out the paperwork that Roy had handed over along with the camera and recorder that Johanna had been wearing.

Now Javi was smiling. "We need copies of all that. Once those three figure out what we have, we're not going to get to keep it long." Javi was betting they would be lucky to make it back to the precinct with it all still intact. Then they heard sirens for their ambulance and backup. They had a dead shooter and a dead captain. "We're going to be suspended for this, aren't we?" Kevin just knew it was all going to come crashing down on their shoulders. Javi could only moan.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

Jackson, Rita, and Mike were sitting just outside as two teams operated on Johanna and Jim simultaneously in the same room. Hospitals asked too many questions and since they didn't officially work or more accurately operate in their home country, they were all in an emergency CIA room waiting for the doctors to finish. How did this go south so badly? It was supposed to be a simple pick up from a precinct captain and then go. Jackson didn't like any of it.

"Worse, we don't have what he handed over if he gave them anything at all," Mike said sourly. "We can't all just sit here," Rita pointed out, they had to clean up this mess. Jackson nodded in agreement. "You take the daughter, I'll take this Captain Montgomery and Mike... You get to wait here. Interview them the second you can and go through everything they were wearing. Have it all analyzed and see if you can find their car. Maybe there's something in it. It can't be too far from the scene." Jackson finished giving his instructions then he and Rita left.

Montgomery's home was easy enough to find. It was a two story colonial with similar neighboring homes. It was one of the downsides to living in or anywhere near New York City. There were neighbors and lots of them. It looked like this place might actually have a backyard, though he was betting it was small.

Getting in was easy and their cat simply watched his every move. _'At least they don't have one of those tiny dogs that_ _yaps_ _its_ _head_ _off.'_ Jackson took what he could get and was thankful for it. Finding his office space downstairs was easy. Finding his office safe was also easy. Getting the stupid thing open? It wasn't quite that easy. Still he soon had the contents spread out all over the desk. It was practically empty and now held very little. The deed to the home was here which told him that the house was paid off. That fact left him wondering how Montgomery had managed that on his salary. Granted the wife worked which meant he was going to have to dig into her past a little deeper now. He also found a weapon. "Make that two," he murmured quietly as he lifted up a modern two shot derringer along with a box of ammunition for both. He wondered if the wife knew how to shoot.

Satisfied that what he wanted wasn't there, he left as quickly and easily as he had gotten in. What he didn't see was Evelyn looking down the stairs with a .38 in her hand, ready to use it like her husband had taught her. Protecting the girls was at the top of her list and if he wanted to leave without coming upstairs she was going to let him.

"You're a good cat." Evelyn stroked his fur and scratched the side of his face. She had been sound asleep when the cat had jumped up onto the bed and walked all over her face. She was a police captain's wife and knew something was wrong. Retrieving the weapon from its hiding place where that the girls couldn't get their hands on it, she had remained upstairs not willing to risk the stairs creaking. "Now what did he want and where the hell are you Roy?" Evelyn sat down at the top of the stairs and waited.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

Rita had used her laptop to familiarize herself with what Katherine Beckett looked like as well as getting a better feel for what was around the place. It turned out it was one of those townhouse row housing areas. Theirs was an end unit so they had windows on three sides, a door out front and one in the back. Being an end unit meant it was also on a corner allowing the occupants an unobstructed view of two streets. They could see anything coming if they chose to.

Rita decided that she liked it. Personally she would have preferred to have a unit in the middle with explosive charges on both sides, so that if she wanted a way out, she could just blast a hole into the unit next door and exit out through that unit. None of them on this street had a roof deck but there was likely an attic space. The lights were out and the doors were all locked.

Rita found all the windows were locked and each exterior door had two dead bolts which were also locked. An inspection of the door frame also told her that she couldn't just kick in the door either. She did, however, have her weapon along with a silencer. If she screwed it into place she could shoot out the dead bolts and get in, but she was here to talk to the daughter, so she sat down and waited.

Rita had patience and she was putting it to use. It was after midnight when the daughter finally showed up. "Katherine Beckett?" Rita asked even though she recognized her from the photo she had of her. "Yes. If this is about those boys on the Metro I can't tell you much." Kate guessed that was why the woman was there but she wasn't sure how they would know it was her. The Metro stations did have cameras so maybe they managed to ID her from that.

"I don't know anything about that. I'm here because of your parents," Rita informed her. "MOM, DAD, where are they? Did something happen to them? I've been waiting for hours." Kate had stepped right up to Rita and she could feel the waves of nervous energy and fear flowing off of the girl. "Can we go inside to talk?" Rita didn't want to do this out here. Granted it was late, but someone might notice.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

Rita let herself out and didn't look back. Inside was a broken and uncontrollably sobbing young woman who had just had her life ripped apart. Of course she had told her nothing about the work her parents had been doing. Granted what the group of them was doing was well within the jurisdiction of the FBI. It was just that if they were right, the other side had access to daily updates that the FBI provided. So they were a black ops team of the CIA working clandestinely inside the United States. Something that if it got out would get them all into trouble, provided they lived to tell anyone.

Now they needed for two of their team to live so they could question them and find out just what the hell happened. How had the other side found out about them? "Or was it Montgomery that they had been following?" Rita had a thought, so she pulled out her burner cell phone and left Jackson a voice mail with her question.

However, it did mean that Rita couldn't leave just yet, so she looked around and decided on a place that had a view of the Beckett home. Since there was a ten yard dumpster out front partially filled with debris, pieces of wood, plaster from walls, broken bathroom fixtures, she chose that house and set up shop. Rita stayed up all night and watched. If she didn't Johanna would rip her a new one and they were all close friends by now.

Rita wondered if it should have hurt to tell Katherine Beckett that her parents were dead and to leave her a sobbing mess. It's just that Rita didn't know if they would live or die. They were in such bad shape when they made it to the house. Better to let her grieve and get past it now and rejoice later if they lived. Telling her that her parents were CIA was out of the question.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

"Tori, I need a favor," Javi began. "I want you to make copies of all of this. Two copies actually. One hard copy and I want you to hide that copy where no one but you will ever find it. The other copy I want all on a flash drive. Scan the paper stuff and give the drive to Kevin. Give me back all of the originals when you're done. And you don't have much time. If I'm right, someone will be here before the sun comes up to take this all away and leave us with nothing. You'll understand better when you copy it all. I'm trusting you." Javi held it all out for her to take. Tori just took it and got to work, not asking any questions.

It was a couple of hours later and Tori showed up looking stoic and stone-faced. She handed a flash drive to Kevin and walked away. "Hide that bro. Best if you leave now before they show up. Take it somewhere that they can't find. Someplace you have no association with but can reach easily if or when we need to," Javi told his partner.

"We're investigating this? They can't just kill our captain and get away with it. I don't care who they are," Kevin practically snarled. He wanted verification. "Damn straight bro, but we do it on our own time. Except for you and Tori, I don't know if I can trust anyone else in this building," Javi said firmly. "I liked our new captain. Now they'll stick us with some by the book jerk," Kevin lamented, convinced that their new jobs as homicide detectives had just gone down the toilet. Javi only nodded. In only a week the new captain had confided in them about one of his secrets and what he was doing to correct that mess without getting his entire family killed. One whole stinking week! "Better get going, they'll show up here soon." Javi prodded him into action and watched him leave.

It was only an hour later and Tori, who had tears in her eyes, sat down in Kevin's vacated chair and stared at Javi. Then she pushed across the originals like he had asked. "They killed him Espo. Just when I thought we had finally gotten a good captain, one to be proud to work with. One that would clean up the mess in this place. ...They killed him." Tori wiped the tears away and tried to get her lower lip to stop quivering.

"We'll get them Tori, you just wait and see." Javi wasn't quitting. Then Tori held up another flash drive. "What's that?" Javi was hoping it wasn't what he thought it was. "I made another copy. I'm going to work on it outside of the office. Not to worry – I'm not stupid enough to do it at home and this one is heavily encrypted. It'll take a CIA super computer hours if not days to crack it." Tori thought she was damn good, and knew a few friends that were equally good and she was going to put them to work as well.

Javi took the papers and resigned himself to the fact that Tori was going to help even if he asked her not to. "Just be careful, something tells me they don't care who they kill," he warned her. The papers and the recording already had her knowing who was involved, just not how or why or what his plans were. However, she and her hacker friends were going to find out. "Better get going, if I'm right there's someone already downstairs on his or her way to collect this." Javi tapped the papers she had just handed him. "We'll work out a system of how to talk to each other later," he told her as she walked past his desk.

Tori had just exited the precinct on her way to a friend's house to make yet another heavily encrypted copy of everything when Jackson stepped into the elevator with Mike next to him. They were there to pick up anything Esposito or Ryan might have found. "We're getting old Mike. To have been so focused on Johanna and Jim and not have searched them..." Jackson was sure he was losing it. "Speak for yourself OLD MAN!" Mike teased.

Jackson was _not_ amused. Well, not that amused.


	3. Chapter 3

**CH 3**

Kate didn't bother turning out the lights, or even going to bed for that matter. She didn't even see the female FBI agent leave. Come morning she was still curled up on the floor in yesterday's clothes softly crying. It wasn't possible, just not possible. A random act of gang violence. Some banger wanted into the gang and had decided on her parents as his way to get in. Stuff like this didn't happen. Not to her family. She also didn't see Rita pick the lock closed after she closed the door.

She had looked authentic enough to her and her ID looked genuine. Dead, her parents were dead. Save for a cousin and a couple of friends, she was all alone now.

Kate rolled over and stared unseeing at the ceiling. Gone, destroyed, all of it. It wasn't until she needed to pee that she got up, went into the bathroom and didn't even recognize the reflection in the mirror. It was someone else, it had to be someone else. Washing her face didn't help. If anything it made it worse since now she knew who was in the mirror. She picked up the hardest, heaviest, and biggest thing she could find and slammed it into the mirror. Anything to get rid of that reflection. Maybe if she was lucky it would change everything.

She dragged herself into her bedroom and ignored the suitcases and today's clothes that were lying there waiting, taunting her, reminding her of a life she no longer had. Missing her flight didn't even occur to her, she simply fell onto the bed and went back to crying. It was like a movie or something. The walls of her room were shattering like the mirror in her bathroom. She forced her eyes closed and wept bitter tears.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

Rita was still gone since she had elected to stay and watch Kate for a couple of days. But Jackson and Mike were back and they watched as one of the doctors came out hours later. "How are they?" Johanna and Jim were their partners, they were a team. A team that had screwed up somehow and now they were down two of their own. "I've placed them in medically induced comas. It will help them heal. The male has taken severe damage to his left hip. We have cleaned up the wounded area, however when he's more stable he will need to have his hip replaced if he ever wishes to walk again. Running will be out of the question for the rest of his life. As to the female, her injuries are more severe. We removed a portion of her intestines and a small portion of her stomach. We had to do a complete hysterectomy leaving her infertile. If she has had children they will be her last. In addition she took a round to her left shoulder that fractured her collar bone. We have cleaned out the fragments and when she has recovered sufficiently she, like the man, will need another operation. In her case to replace her entire shoulder area."

"If they both make it through the night there's a good chance that they will survive. Likely there will be an infection and they are being given antibiotics to combat this," the surgeon informed them. "How soon can they be moved?" Jackson wanted them both out of here asap. Staying in New York meant they were in danger and at least one of them would be forced to stay with them instead of out in the field, hunting the other side down. "Weeks, most likely months. At least not until after they have both had reconstruction surgery," he advised. However Jackson shook his head. "You have three days to make them ready to be transferred. Staying here is too dangerous. They need to be ready for car and plane travel in three days, or you might as well go back in there and kill them," Jackson informed him then turned his back and took out his phone. He needed to start making preparations on when and where they were going. "Three days doc and he's not kidding," Mike told him and followed Jackson. He took out his own phone so he could send Rita a voice mail.

Mike waited for Jackson to get off the phone and from what he overheard he knew where they were going next. "Get to work on that information we got from the detective. Search for everything and anything. The sooner we make them pay the sooner Johanna and Jim are safe. Heard anything from Rita?" Jackson knew Mike would reach out to her. Mike shook his head. "Left her a voice mail, told her she had three days." Jackson nodded.

"Katherine isn't going to take this well and Jim and Johanna are going to want our heads when they find out what we've done," Mike warned him. "Can't be helped. Who or what we are up against obviously has connections and is only too willing to kill. If Katherine remains out of it, she's safe. Hurting emotionally but safe. Even Jim and Johanna will recognize that...I hope." Jackson wasn't sure. Yes, it was a risk, but one he thought they had to take.

Rita checked in almost hourly with just enough play on either side to not be predictable. "She hasn't left the home yet. I wish we didn't have to do this." Rita didn't like this part one bit. "We could pick her up and take her with us," Rita suggested knowing the answer already. "If she believes they're dead then so will the enemy. We want her alive almost as much as Johanna and Jim would. They both knew what they were getting into when they got themselves involved. If she's as strong as these two think, she'll be fine. And it's not like we're never coming back here. We can keep and eye on her when we have the time. Plant a few bugs even." Jackson pushed back.

"I'll meet you at the private jet access." And Rita ended the call. "Rita will meet us at the plane. Let's get them loaded in the SUV then in the air," Jackson said and helped them load Johanna first followed by Jim. Mike kept an eye on both of them and Jackson did his best to avoid the pot holes and bumps in the road. But this was New York. The infrastructure here had been left to rot. If it wasn't for the bedrock Manhattan was sitting on it would have collapsed long ago.

The next hurdle they had was getting them onto the plane. The gurneys they were on just were not going to make that sharp a turn inside the plane. They had two beds waiting for them in the back of the plane, one on either side. They just had to get them there. In the end they carried them without touching them and bent them where they had to to get around the corner.

The doctor was moderately pleased. They had made the drive successfully. He secured them in place, checked their vital signs, and made sure they had new IV bags for the flight. "This is all the information on their conditions and what surgeries they still need. Their and your insurance coverage information is also in there. This is where you will be taking them. There should be an ambulance waiting for you when you land, and this is their new ID that you will be using. I'm not happy about any of this, but I'll wish you luck anyway. You may need it." He stepped back out of the plane and back inside the building and watched them taxi to the runway. Once they were in the air he pulled out his cell phone and made a call. "They're in the air Director." He listened for a moment. "Yes sir, I understand." After he hung up he thought, _'Those five_ _a_ _re not out of the woods yet.'_

It was a long flight and it required a refueling stop in Miami before continuing on. Jackson got off while the plane was being serviced and returned with food for everyone, including the pilot. "It's airport food so don't get your hopes up too high," he warned them.

They had taken turns watching their friends on the trip to Miami and they were again taking turns on their next leg of their journey.

As the doctor had told them there was an ambulance waiting for them. Thankfully both Jackson and Mike spoke the language so they had only minor difficulties getting the patients loaded while they headed for the rental car area and got a car. In their case a 1999 Nissan Pathfinder. The streets could sometimes be a bit narrow so something big like a Suburban or Expedition was out.

They found that their friends had already been transferred to their room by the time they got there.

 _Located in the elegant San José suburb of Escazú, CIMA boast_ _ed_ _more than 170 physicians representing over 60 specialties; a complete imaging department, including open magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), computed tomography (CT), x-ray, ultrasound, and endoscopy; a full-service laboratory; and a 24-hour pharmacy._

Satisfied as to their location and condition and that the hospital had all of their medical information as well as insurance coverage that was accepted here, they went back downstairs and started driving. "Where are we going?" Rita hadn't heard anything about this part. "Safe house," Jackson responded. "SERIOUSLY!?" She was ready to shoot him and since she was armed, she could. "Not a CIA safe house, my safe house. It's owned by a dummy corporation under a fake name that has nothing to do with me. The medical coverage here is better than you can get in the States. If the public and the politicians would pull their heads out of their respective asses, the States could have something just as good." Jackson had plans to retire here when he got too old for this shit. He was thinking that by that time he would need medical help.

Jackson gave them each the same brochure he had used to make up his mind after they got to his "safe house."

 _By almost any standard, Costa Rica has some of the best healthcare in Latin America. There are two systems, both of which expats can access: the government-run universal healthcare system, Caja Costarricense de Seguro Social, known as Caja, and the private system. Both health systems are constantly being upgraded—new hospitals, new equipment, and improvements in staff training._

 _Despite the advancements, costs are low in comparison to those in the U.S. and even some European countries. Healthcare costs are about a third to a fifth of what you'd pay in the U.S., depending on the treatment. Many doctors, especially in private practice, speak English and have received training in Europe, Canada, or the U.S. Drugs are also much less expensive._

 _Private healthcare is also available, which is affordable and high quality. There are three large, private hospitals that most expatriates use: CIMA hospital in Escazú, Clínica Bíblica in San José, and Hospital La Católica in San José-Guadalupe. All these facilities are in and around the capital of the country, San José._

 _In this private system you can pay cash or use insurance, including some policies from the U.S. and Europe, international policies, and insurance from Costa Rican companies. Health insurance from the Costa Rican government monopoly Instituto de Seguro Nacional (INS), for example, is available to legal residents, affiliated with doctors, hospitals, labs, and pharmacies in the private sector. Even if you pay cash, costs are low. Doctors, for instance, rarely charge more than $60 a visit, even for house calls. And visits to see a specialist, of which there are many in the country, will run you $80 to $100. Tests like ultrasounds are $75. And even major surgeries are half to a quarter of what they'd be in the U.S._

"YOU BOUGHT THIS PLACE!?" Rita was slack-jawed as she looked it over from the outside. Even Mike had to admit even he was impressed. It left him wondering just when his friend had bought this place.

 _This beautiful contemporary home is located in Cerro Alto Escazu. The corner lot has 998 m2 of land and a multi-level home with 740 m2 of construction. The house has a lot of natural light and ventilation._

 _The main entrance opens onto a spacious area with indoor gardens, high ceilings, almond wood columns, indian-cane ceiling details, marble floors and venetian stucco wall finishes._

 _To the left is the formal dining area and living room which are characterized by an indirect lighting system and ceiling detail. The two areas are connected through glass doors to a spacious terrace with spectacular views of both the Central Valley and the mountains of Alajuela and Heredia. The terrace has beautiful wooden columns and natural stone floors that integrate seamlessly with the garden that surrounding the property._

 _The kitchen is very spacious and offers the same view as the terrace. It has German kitchen cabinets, all Frigidaire Professional Series appliances and beautiful granite countertops._

 _On the second level we find the bedrooms, all with high ceilings, balcony and walk- in closets with solar lighting. Four of the bedrooms have their own private bathrooms._

 _This great house also features a spacious TV room with private balcony, a large game room with half bath and bar, outdoor Jacuzzi for 5 people, maid's room , laundry room , 2 storage spaces and 3-car garage._

 _Additional details include:_

 _Automatic watering in gardens_

 _Solar water heating_

 _Tempered glass doors_

 _Small lift for shopping and luggage_

 _Cerro Alto is located in Escazu Guachipelín. It is one of the most exclusive residential communities in the area with controlled access, 24 hour security, pool, gym, soccer field, clubhouse and beautiful landscaping._

"WOW!" each of them said as they walked inside. The open concept living room/dining room/foyer was massive and the fact that it was open up to the second floor roof with two walls of windows from roof to floor only made it look even larger. Out those windows everything was green with just a hint of roof of another house here and there. "Is there a private pool?" She read about the common pool. Jackson shook his head."Just the hot tub, hope you brought swimsuits." He might have one that would fit Mike, but he didn't have any feminine items. "Who needs a swimsuit," Rita countered and laughed at the look on their faces. Knowing that she was serious only made her laugh harder. And yes, she was going to be skinny dipping in that hot tub, wherever it was. TONIGHT! If Jackson played his cards right she might even get to see the inside of the master bedroom tonight, too.

"We need to reread everything and listen to the recording again. Then we need to come up with a game plan on what to do with these people," Jackson said. "Beer first, bedrooms are upstairs," he told them as he headed for the kitchen, hearing both of them drop their bags and follow him into the kitchen. White cabinets and walls, granite countertops and backsplash. Double oven, warming drawer, and microwave with a gas-fired cooktop in the island. A double stainless steel undercounter sink in front of a wall of windows that looked out over nothing but green. A massive side-by-side refrigerator and dishwasher completed the place.

Jackson pulled three bottles out of the refrigerator where they both saw the damn thing was nearly empty and handed them a **Segua Red Ale.** Irish Red at 5%. "The beer here is not the swill you buy in the States," he warned them. "I'm liking this place already," Rita remarked and took a long drink of her beer. "It looks like we need to go grocery shopping if you plan on us being here long," Mike pointed out. That had Jackson picking up the house phone and making a call. He spoke fast but Mike caught most of it. "The mother-in-law suite is occupied I take it?" Mike questions. Jackson nodded. "I met her on one of my early jobs. She needed a job for her and her little girl so I gave her one. She keeps everything clean, maintains the grounds, and does all the grocery shopping. She doesn't speak a word of English though I'm betting her daughter does by now. She should be about 5-years-old. You'll meet them when she shows up with groceries. ...Take your bags upstairs and let's get to work." Jackson wanted these people and they were already down two from their team.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

Javi arrived right on time and knocked, however the person who answered the door wasn't Kevin, though she looked a hell of a lot nicer than Kevin ever could. "I'm sorry, I must have..." Javi was cut off when she interrupted him. "You must be Javi, Kev has told me a lot about you. Come on in." She backed out of the way and let him enter.

The apartment was small though he saw a few new items scattered about. Mostly more pictures on the walls, pillows here and there. More color. "Kev, your partner is here," she yelled and in a moment Kevin came out of the kitchen with two beers. Irish red in both cases, supposedly brewed in Ireland. "Javi, this is Jenny. Jenny this is my partner Javier Esposito." Kevin handed Javi his beer. "It's a pleasure to meet you. It's nice to have a face to go with the name. I'm sure you two want to talk shop which doesn't involve me. I'll see you tomorrow, my place, 7:00 pm sharp." Jenny reached up to kiss him. "Do _not_ drink too much Kev, you two have work tomorrow," she called over her shoulder and let herself out.

The door quickly reopened. "The crock pot should be done in about an hour. Enjoy you two." Then she was gone again. Javi immediately punched Kevin in the arm. "Girlfriend? You have a girlfriend and didn't tell me!?" Javi was hurt that he would hide her, that he thought he had to hide her, that he didn't trust him enough to tell him. "I'm still trying to work out if she's okay with me being a cop. Not exactly the safest job a guy could have," Kevin replied, defending his silence. "If she's stuck around this long she has other problems besides you being a cop," Javi stated which earned him his own quick punch to his arm. "Not cool Javi, so not cool." Kevin was not impressed.

"Let's get to work. I have the laptop we just need your flash drive." Javi set the computer down and moved over to lock the front door and put a chair under the doorknob.

It was hours later. Two more beers had been drunk and dinner from Jenny's cock pot had been eaten. The crock pot was obviously not Kevin's since Javi had never seen one in his apartment before. "Hard to believe. Three bad cops one of whom was our captain, and here I thought he was a good guy." Javi thought he was a good judge of character, now he wasn't so sure. "He did get killed handing over all of this to those two," Kevin pointed out. "And those three had government agent written all over them. I'm guessing Montgomery was going to rat them all out and they killed him for it," Kevin said. "This guy might have ordered it, but he certainly didn't pull the trigger. He doesn't look the type." Javi tapped his finger on the image on the screen.

"This is bigger than us Javi. A dirty U.S. senator that used to be an assistant DA. What if the DA knew what his assistant was doing?" Kevin was worried about just how high up the food chain this went. "He's just another dirty politician. Washington is rife with them. This one is just more willing to kill than the others," Javi argued.

"None of this is going to convict him. It points a finger right at him sure, but none of this lands him in prison. Ruin his political career if it ever got out, yeah. But prison?" Kevin didn't see it and neither did Javi. "If he's reading those secret briefs that the FBI sends out then we don't know who we can trust. They'll write a report and file it and it'll end up a sentence on that report and we're both dead." Kevin didn't like that idea. He had a girlfriend now and he was sure he was falling in love with her.

"Maybe Tori can come up with something for us. Something we can use. He's a senator from this state, so he has to come here sometime," Javi offered. Hopefully by then Tori and her friends would have found something.


	4. Chapter 4

**CH4**

Two weeks. Two long, stinking, straight-from-hell weeks. A trip to the local FBI office had gotten her nothing. They had never heard of her or her parents and had told her they didn't have any ongoing cases in New York City, not that they would have told her even if they did she was certain.

She didn't have any dead bodies, didn't even have anything to bury not that she could bury them without a death certificate and she couldn't get one of those since she didn't have anything to prove it.

She had spent the last week hoping beyond hope that that strange woman was wrong and that they were just missing. Kate just couldn't think of anything that her parents would be involved in that would get them killed. That was until this morning. This morning she found a large manila envelope had been slipped under her front door. She cautiously opened the door to look outside as if it had just been placed there and she could see who had left it. There were cars on the road but none of them looked like they had just left from her place. People were on the street but they all looked like they had someplace to go and like everyone else in New York, they all had tunnel vision, ignoring the person next to them, in front of them, or behind them. She closed the door and locked it.

She moved over to the dining room table which only reminded her that she didn't have any food in the house, not really. Sure there was some frozen chicken, frozen other things, but nothing to cook with it. Nothing to turn it into chicken anything. Not that it mattered much, she wasn't hungry and barely ate anything each day as it was.

She cut the packet open and dumped it all out onto the table. It wasn't much by the look of it. The first thing she picked up caused her to cry out in sorrow, weeping in body-wracking sobs all over again. She fell to the floor not caring and simply curled up into a ball and cried.

 _Death Certificate, Johanna Elizabeth Beckett_. Signed, dated, and sealed. There was another for her father, James Bradford Beckett. The papers laid slightly crumpled on the floor beside her.

Two days later she just didn't know what to do. She had concrete proof that her parents were dead, no interest in going back to her classes, not really a whole lot of interest in anything. It left her standing outside of her mom's legal office hoping that there was someone inside that could help her. The door was unlocked and she found just one person inside. "I'm sorry but we're not open," she was told. "I'm Kate Beckett, my mother was Johanna Beckett," she explained. That got her attention and the woman moved right up next to Kate. "Do you know where she is? We've been sending clients away since there was no one here." Her hope only made Kate even sadder. She couldn't talk, or more accurately didn't trust her voice so she pulled her mother's death certificate out of her bag and handed it over while wiping away tears that she didn't understand where they still came from. "What's this?" the woman asked as she took it from Kate's hand. She read it and collapsed into a chair. "OH GOD!"

Two hours later and the two of them had worked out a time and place for a funeral without bodies. Found a company that was going to send a an appraiser out to view their home and everything in it and offer a lump sum for it and then they would sell it off piece by piece to make their profit. Had a way to advertise both cars since Kate didn't want either of them. She also had an appointment with their insurance company. They had gotten the name from Johanna's office.

"Looks like I need to look for a new job." She liked Johanna and her job. "I'm sorry." Kate felt bad for her. "Oh don't feel bad Kate, it's not your fault that they're both dead. You didn't cause any of this," Diane soothed and took Kate's hands. "What are you going to do now?" As bad as her future looked she wasn't the one who had lost her parents. Kate shrugged. "Bury my parents, sell everything they ever owned, find someplace else to live. Someplace less expensive, something I can afford with no job." Kate hung her head. _'No job!'_

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

Mike and Rita had flown to DC to do some recon to get a handle on what and where Bracken typically went and how he got there. They knew he was behind it or was mostly behind it. Question was how was he affording it all? If they didn't get rid of his financing, someone would just take his place and the killing would continue. "Hi doc." Jackson stepped into the hospital and found him at one of the nurses stations. "Mr. Johnson, good to see you. Kelley is expected to undergo her surgery in a moment. Our chief surgeon should be scrubbing in as we speak. The bullet has done a fair amount of damage but he's pleased that the area has been cleaned out for him and if he finds no signs of infection he'll start the operation. Joseph will undergo his surgery tomorrow if he continues to improve," the doctor informed him.

Jackson knew everyone had new names to help them hide. Plus the people here knew him by a different name, the name he had used when he bought the house. "Is he conscious?" Jackson was dying to talk to him. "Unfortunately no, both of them have remained unconscious during their time here. We have reduced their medication however they have remained unconscious which does not concern us considering the amount of damage they have each sustained. You can wait if you wish or come back just before visiting hours end. Her surgery should be done by then." Jackson heard the word _'_ _s_ _hould'._ "Should?" he questioned. "I'm afraid there are no guarantees. It is possible that there is more damage to her bone structure that requires additional work, much like his operation will be tomorrow," he told Jackson. "I believe I'll come back tomorrow and wait for his surgery to finish."

"Of course, do as you think best." Jackson headed back home where he took out his cell phone and left Rita a voice mail update on their team members. A moment later his burner cell phone rang. "Yes?" Jackson answered. "Did he give an update on their future after the surgery?" Rita inquired. "Not until several weeks after the surgery. They are both still unconscious but stable and ready for the operations they need. Anything happening?" Jackson changed the subject.

"Mike's off looking over the car that he typically uses that he has someone drive for him." Rita was not impressed with Bracken. He was a weak political nobody that happened to have access to people willing to kill for money. "Mike's working so what are you doing?" She better not be lounging in a pool somewhere. "Sitting in bed reading what we have on Bracken again – naked." Rita bit her lip and listened to Jackson moan which told her she had him hooked. Now she just had to reel him in.

His mind went back to their very first night at his home. He had stayed up to read what they had yet again when he saw Rita walk downstairs wearing a towel. She smiled at him and walked outside to where the hot tub was and he watched her drop her towel. She really was naked just like she had teased and she shimmied her naked ass just a little as she climbed into the hot tub. The sight of her had Jackson charging upstairs to put on his swimsuit and then out to the hot tub. "Little overdressed there Jack," she purred at him. "I'm being a gentleman," he countered. "What if I don't want you to be a gentleman?" she teased and bit her lower lip. Just as he started to sit down she moved in and yanked his swimsuit down and off in one quick action and then threw it as far as she could. "Much better." She sat in his lap and slipped her arms around his neck. "So much better." And then she leaned down to kiss him.

It was an hour later. Jackson had pushed her naked core up against the jets of the hot tub and it had her screaming out an orgasm in seconds, seconds later came her third orgasm of the evening. When he didn't let go of her she pleaded, "Jack please, it hurts." He let go of her and allowed her to turn around and relax. The memory of it was still burning in her mind as she reached out to take his semi-erect penis in her hand. "Take me from behind? I want you to fuck me." Rita was soon holding onto the edge of the hot tub and he pounded into her just like she had asked him to. And god but he felt good.

"Still with me there Jack?" Rita was smiling wide since she was definitely not sitting in bed naked reading anything. She did have everything spread out all over though. "Don't say things like that when I can't do anything about it," Jackson snapped. It had Rita rethinking what she had asked him and found she had missed the ulterior motive behind it which made her laugh. "Sorry," she immediately said then thought better of it. "Actually I'm not sorry, not sorry at all." She grinned and her mind dreamed up just what his face looked like. "When are you _'coming'_ out here?" she asked him. She listened to the sound of nothing and started grinning even wider. "You can _'come'_ any time you are ready. Unless you think you can _'hold it'_ for a while."

"I'll be out after Jim's surgery and when I have a chance to find out how both of their surgeries went. Do _not_ do something I wouldn't," Jackson warned her and ended the call. "I guess that means I can't use my own fingers." Rita had loved teasing Jack. "Or does it mean I can?" Now she was confused.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

Kate hadn't invited anyone to the funeral so she wasn't surprised that she was all alone. The man from the funeral home was there and when he started talking Kate told him to shut up and get out. " **I SAID GET OUT!** " she yelled which had him hustling away from her. She sucked it up, long since tired of crying. She was never going to cry again, never have a reason to cry again. Life had changed and it was time to change with it.

Kate placed a lily and a rose for each of them on their coffins "I'm going to miss you. I don't know what to do next," she admitted to the empty boxes that represented each of them. It was too late to go back to Stanford and she really didn't know what to do. Her dream had collapsed with her parents' deaths. Now what?

Kate had just sold the two cars and was watching the guy drive away. He'd just bought the house and everything in it except for the little she was going to keep. She was going to get the check for it all next week just before he took possession of the property. She had a week to get out of her own home. Her parents' home. The home she had grown up in. The home that was now in her past.

Two hours later she was leaving the bank after depositing the checks from her parents' life insurance policies. They were sorry and like everyone else they couldn't give her her parents back. She was 19 years old and on her own, completely on her own. No adult to help her. She hadn't even seen her friends since as far as they were concerned she was in Stanford.

One week to find a place she could afford to stay in for she didn't know how long.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

Jackson had waited and waited. He had waited for many things in his life. He had waited for his target to step outside because he needed some fresh air or just needed to see the sun rise in the distance. Followed immediately by him putting a round in one side of his head and then out the other side. He had waited sitting on the ground waiting for the signal. The light in the darkness that told him the waiting was over. In each case he was waiting with death resulting at the end of the wait. Now he was waiting and hoping for life instead.

"Sir, ...sir." Someone was tapping him on the shoulder. He jerked awake. If it wasn't for the fact that he remembered he was in a hospital and likely had fallen asleep feeling secure for a change, he would have leapt up and killed whoever it was. "What happened?" He wanted answers. "Both of your friends have exited surgery. The lady finished hers yesterday and I'm told her surgery was long but successful. His surgery was equally long and it was also successful. They are both looking at a very long time of physical therapy. We can accommodate that here," Jackson was informed. "I'll see what I can arrange to get each of them here. Can I see them?"

"They are both still unconscious from their surgery, we will be reducing their medication and expect them to wake up as it leaves their systems. She will likely wake up sooner simply because she had surgery the day before. Follow me." He took Jackson to see each of them. "They are not yet ready to move from the ICU into a room. We need to monitor them still. They will not be moved for likely a week if not two," he warned him.

Jackson tried to figure out how one of them was always going to be here while they combated what Bracken and anyone working with him was doing, Then something hit him and he needed to talk to either Mike or Rita, fast. He pulled out his cell phone. "No cell phones in here please. The signals may interfere with some of our equipment," he was suddenly told.

"Sorry." He wasn't used to being sorry for anything he did. However, he wasn't risking the lives of Johanna and Jim, so yes, he was sorry.

Jackson was soon back out in the waiting room where he made his call and left a voice mail message for Rita, who amazingly enough called him back almost immediately. "Give it to me straight," she said. If it was bad might as well get it over with. "They're both fine. They will be in the ICU for a week or longer before being moved to a room," he told her. "Thank god." Rita exhaled loudly. It was only now that she understood just how invested into these two people she actually was. "I have something else we need to discuss. You remember those two officers that we encountered at the site? I need one of you to go to New York and watch them for a while. Find out what they are doing," Jackson asked her. "And if they are?" She hated the idea of offing a pair of New York's finest but she would if she had to.

"Just find out first then we'll decide," Jackson rumbled. "Got it. I'll make reservations today and be there tomorrow. When do you want one of us to relieve you?" Rita knew he couldn't sit on the sidelines for long. "Give me two weeks and then one of you will need to be here." Jackson was happy that they worked good as a team. He was just sorry that they hadn't thought that their contact was in on it and being watched. "Okay. I'll tell Mike, gotta go." Rita ended the call.

What he wanted to ask was for Mike to come here so he could go to Rita, but he kept his mouth shut and cursed his sudden need to be with Rita. "I'm screwed."

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

Kate didn't like any of the places she had seen, all of them were tiny and ugly and one was flat out dirty. It looked like someone had had a fight by throwing real shit since the place was not just filthy but stinky. Still she needed to pick one and the one she had just left was as good as any. So with her new pepper spray bottle in hand she walked the area and found that during the day it wasn't that bad. It was a little run down and filthy but for what she was willing to pay for it was okay.

She came back at night and found she was a little more scared of the place at night. She slipped into a bar that was in the area and sat at the bar and asked for a foreign beer and got a stupid Corona from Mexico. The entire bar felt like a dive, much like the entire area did. "Hi." A guy set his beer down on the counter and sat next to her. "PISS OFF."

"Damn bitch I was going to offer to buy you a drink and maybe offer you something else," was his response. Kate's response was to pull out her pepper spray canister and place it on the bar next to her beer for him to see and felt more than watched him leave. She picked up her pepper spray and put it back in her coat pocket. It had turned cold outside suddenly in just hours it seemed. She was nursing her beer when still another guy sat down next to her and it made her sigh heavily. Maybe this was a bad location after all. However, instead of hitting on her he slid a bag filled with white powder across the bar towards her then got up and left.

She was thankful that he had left. She had heard about this stuff and what it could do. She didn't know why but she found herself picking it up and putting it in her coat pocket. Everyone else left her alone and after one more drink and some reflection on life and how much it sucked she headed for home. A home that wasn't going to be home for much longer.

Kate finally selected a place and she arranged for a moving company to move the few things that she was allowed to keep as part of the sale. It wasn't much, but she didn't think she would need much and she had turned out to be right. She got her bed and her dresser, the love seat out of the living room, all of her clothes and a couple of lamps, plus some of the dishes, glassware, and silverware. It all fit in the back of one truck.

Her new place was a studio apartment that barely had a kitchen if it could be called that. No oven, and no range, and no microwave. Only a hot plate. The refrigerator/freezer was apartment-sized, meaning it was tall and narrow and old, but at least it wasn't stinky inside. Not that she had any food to put in it anyway.

Even with so little it all barely fit in the tiny space. She had taken the check from the sale and deposited it and set up a revolving payment system for the apartment so that she didn't have to remember to pay the landlord in person. Her bank account was large now, larger than she had ever thought possible. It wasn't just thousands, or tens of thousands but was actually hundreds of thousands of dollars.

Katherine Houghton Beckett was now officially gone. She was Serena Ann Kaye from now on. The apartment was in her new (fake) name, as was her bank account and even her old phone was gone and the new one, while less fancy and more bulky, was also in her new name. The power and water company would send bills for what she used in her new name.

She wasn't going to lose anyone else that she loved if Katherine Beckett didn't exist.

What she hadn't counted on was the nightmares that came with a new life. New smells and new noises. The encounter with her would-be rapists on the train started playing over and over in her mind. Only this time she didn't get away and at first only the one guy raped her. Several nights later it was all five. It was only when she could see her dead parents watching her being raped that she bolted upright out of bed screaming.

A glass of water out of her Brita system, not trusting the piping in this place and she was sitting naked on her love seat trying to get a hold of herself. She needed to toughen up. The weak Kate was dead and Serena was stronger than this, she just needed a boost. Something to get her started. It was a bad idea but she would stop when she wanted. She was Serena Kaye and she would stop. Like she was watching someone else, she placed one end of her rolled up dollar bill in her nose and watched the line of white powder disappear only to do it again in the other side of her nose to the other line of white powder.

Katherine Beckett ceased to be and Serena Kaye was born.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

Jackson met Rita at the airport. He wrapped his arms around her and found her burying her face in his neck where she started nipping at it. He had an instant erection and it didn't help that Rita had stepped into him by placing a leg between his and was slowly using her upper thigh to rub up against it. She knew what she was doing and stopped nibbling on Jackson's neck and just smiled. "How are Jim and Johanna?" She had been getting updates but she wanted to hear it from his lips. "Barely conscious long enough to talk with. They don't remember the previous talk to the next one. The doctor says they will get better and be awake for longer periods of time soon." He rubbed his nose in her hair and breathed in deeply causing her to giggle softly.

"Where's Kate? It was the only constant word either of them said," Jackson said which had Rita pulling away, looking guilty. "We've been watching...we're in DC not New York," she pointed out the obvious. He had his bag and started walking for the ticket counter. "I'm going to New York on the first flight I can find. You go watch our guy. If we lose Kate..." she interrupted him. "Jim and Jo will kill the three of us. GOD, can we screw this up any further?" Jim and Johanna were friends, they were a team. "Jim and Jo are alive..." This time Jackson interrupted her. "I'm picking her up and sending her to Mike. They're both alive and we can all wait, watch, and help with their recovery. Get her a new name and she can go with Mike to the hospital. When they're both out and into the house maybe the recovery will be faster with Kate being around."

Rita watched Jackson, who had just gotten there, run for the concourse to catch his plane to New York City. "So much for getting laid tonight," she lamented to herself. She wanted him badly and judging from the reaction she had gotten, he wanted her too. Still he should be back in two or three days. Just long enough to get a packed Kate on a flight to San Jose and then they were going to fuck each others brains out.


	5. Chapter 5

**CH5**

Serena had managed to make it to the bed, which to be honest was only a step or two away, and had fallen into it. She stared up at the ceiling and felt...nothing! No pain, no worries, no noise. Just nothing. It was just what she needed most right then. It was hours later and she had already learned to ignore the growling of her stomach when things, her surroundings started to come into focus. It was the ceiling of her apartment, the walls, her bed, and the walls that surrounded her. "Walls." They were the perfect answer. She needed walls. Impossibly thick, impossibly high walls. Walls to protect herself. Walls to keep from getting hurt. She didn't have a TV, no books, or even magazines. Not even a newspaper. It left her lying in bed staring at the ceiling as she started work on her walls. Serena Ann Kaye's walls, designed to keep everyone out.

Hours later she thought she was making progress, however she was tired and had probably fallen asleep for a moment. It was the only reason to explain why she had two faces in her mind at the moment. She even had names for the faces. "NO! No names! I don't know them, they can't hurt me. GO AWAY!" Serena turned over and buried her head into the pillow. "Please go away." The names and faces had gone away once and they had to go away again. Just until she had built up her walls to keep them and everyone else out.

Serena was sitting in the same seat in the same bar, only this time she was nibbling on Buffalo wings that the bar's grill had made. She was nursing her beer when someone sat down next to her. She gave him a quick glance and went back to staring at her wings. A moment later a hand pushed across a tiny bag that had some white powder in it. However, when Serena reached for it the hand didn't move.

She reached into her coat pocket to pull out a US$20 bill and placed it next to the bag and the hand withdrew. "See you next week," a soft voice told her and he started to get up only to have Serena slap another US$20 bill where the other one used to be. The bill disappeared and was replaced with another tiny bag of white powder. "See you next week," was repeated and Serena slipped the two bags into her coat pocket and went back to nibbling on her wings while staring at her beer.

She needed her walls and the names and faces to be gone.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

Javi came into the bullpen to find his partner already here. Granted he had been off work for the last two days and hadn't gotten called in for a case. "Why the face bro?" Javi sat down and turned on his computer and found an email that only had a time shown on it. The person who had sent it was even weirder. Raindeerwitch . He stared at it even though he knew who had sent it, where he was to go, and now when he was to be there. He deleted it and then deleted everything in his deleted folder.

"Yo, Earth to Ryan," Javi tried again and got nothing. He was staring at something which had him turning his head. He hadn't even looked as he walked past. They had had a different captain for days. Every two days it seemed like there was a new face in Roy's old office.

They had both counted their lucky stars that barely anyone had said anything to them about Roy being gone. They had of course filled out a report and had fabricated a few lies that they knew were necessary, however no one had talked to them about it yet. But what Javi saw in the office now had him worried a little. There were three people in the office behind a closed door. Two men in suits and one woman who was also wearing a suit. A short black or dark Hispanic woman from what he could see, not that she was facing him.

"Bro?" Javi tried again then threw a pen at him that hit him in the chest. That got his attention. Javi jerked his head. "Who's in Montgomery's office?" Did his partner know something that he didn't? "Our new captain I'm thinking," Kevin said, but that was all he offered. Javi gave him his best _'AND'_ face. "And?" Javi finally caved in and asked. "Her name is Victoria Gates," Kevin supplied a name. "OH CRAP! Cast Iron Gates. I thought she was in IA, she hates cops. All cops," Javi stated and since he was watching the people in the office he didn't see his partner nodding his head. They were screwed.

They both watched the two men in suits leave which was closely followed by Gates the second those two stepped into the elevator and the door closed. "YOU TWO, Ryan and Esposito, my office. NOW!" And they watched her walk back into the office and stand behind her desk, glaring at them. "It's been nice knowing you bro," Javi remarked quietly as Kevin followed him into the office.

"Close the door," Gates ordered and sat down. "SIT!" After Kevin closed the door Gates left no doubt that she was to be obeyed. "Yes ma'am," Javi responded and sat as did Kevin. "Do I look like your mother to either of you? Call me sir or Captain. I don't know what kind of precinct Montgomery was running here but I run a tight ship," Gates told them and became silent, letting them stew in their own sweat while she reread their reports.

"I've read these things you two call incident reports. Care to add anything to them? Something you've remembered since then?" Gates asked, offering them an out. "No ma'am, sir, Captain." Javi used all three as he stammered out his response. "No sir," Kevin replied, feeling weird calling a woman sir since it was a term reserved for a man and not a woman. If he got to keep his job he was considering switching to Captain in the future. At least until he put in for a transfer.

"There's something you two are hiding and I'm going to find out what it is. This precinct's filled with scum that are either on the take or are here because they know somebody that allows them to keep their jobs. All that is going to change. ...Since I don't have any definitive proof that you two are hiding something, you are here by suspended without pay for two days starting today. When you get back this is going to be a different precinct. It's going to be one the city can be proud of."

"There's going to be a lot in the news soon. I suggest you two pay close attention to it and decide if being an officer of this city is right for you. Now get out of my office! And leave your weapons and badges behind on my desk." Gates tapped her desk right where she expected them to place both items. "Now, gentlemen before I forget about being nice!" Gates glared at them. Kevin and Javi put their weapons and badges on her desk and walked out. They each collected something from their desks and headed for the elevator. "I'll meet you there," Javi said and went off down the street, seething and ready to break some bones. Kevin sighed, "Jenny's going to kill me."

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

Jackson had talked to the neighbors, found out who had bought the house and had talked to him. He had even talked to the insurance company which hadn't told him much. A quick phone call, however, had told him even more. The bank account was empty. It wasn't transferred somewhere and she hadn't gotten a cashier's check for what was in it. She had gotten hard cash, something banks were loath to do. He had even traced the cashier's checks from the insurance company and found that account, which was also now closed, had had still another large cash withdrawal.

He was presently standing in the cemetery in front of the graves of Jim and Johanna Beckett. She had paid for everything in cash, real cash-in-your-hand cash. A short conversation had provided him with information about the ceremony. The officiant remembered her. Lovely, young, heartbroken, angry, she had even yelled at him to get lost. It had been just her and no one else.

A phone call to Stanford had gotten him nowhere, they wouldn't give out any information, not even if she was presently a student there. A different phone call had earned him far more information. She wasn't in Stanford, she wasn't even in California let alone San Francisco. She had missed her flight scheduled for the next day. "DAMN IT!" How could this have gone so wrong and just what the hell did she think she was doing anyway?

Jackson pulled out his cell phone and left a laced with being pissed off voice mail for Rita. It only took seconds for his phone to ring. "What's wrong?" She knew that voice. "She's gone." He was too pissed to go into details. "Kate? What do you mean gone? Where did she go?" He had always been good at finding people, lord knows he found her.

Her life hadn't been all sunshine and lollipops or smelled like roses. Her bastard of a father beat her and her mother. She had spent months outside of school learning how to fight, and not just street fighting, but skilled hand-to-hand combat type of fighting. At the moment she was a black belt in two different forms of Karate; she was dangerous.

She had only just made brown belt when she came home to find her father beating the crap out of her mother and something ...snapped. It only took moments along with a number of punches, elbow strikes, and kicks to his family jewels and suddenly she didn't have a father anymore. His nose was broken, his esophagus was heavily damaged, he had lost sight in one of his eyes, his left arm was broken as was his right kneecap. He had two broken ribs, one of which had punctured his left lung. His skull was cracked and his brain was swelling. She had damn near killed him.

Her mother was placed in a home somewhere. She had been arrested and was looking at possibly spending the rest of her life in prison. Her public defender, since they had almost no money, was lucky if he knew how to tie his own shoes. It didn't help when she was just one of the four cases he was working. The system was overloaded and she was going to pay the price.

The next thing she really remembered was sitting in an interrogation room somewhere that had a table and two chairs and one of those two-way mirrors that she had seen on TV or in a movie. She was being given a pardon and her mother would be looked after till the day she died. All she had to do was learn to do the right thing. Which she thought she had already done, since her father was eventually going to kill both of them. She had to join the CIA and be an agent as part of a new team that they were assembling.

That was where she first laid eyes on Jackson and Mike. Johanna and Jim came later. "I don't know, I can't find her anywhere!" Jackson raked his fingers through his hair in agitation. He hated to admit it, he hated it even more that it was Kate he couldn't find. "YOU CAN'T, ..." Rita was ready to blow a blood vessel. How do you lose the single most important person to two members of their team? Hell, only she had interacted with her. Jackson and Mike had admittedly never met her, only seen her from a distance. Kate just wasn't ready to find out her parents were part of the CIA, let alone what they did. Kate almost felt like another member of their screwy family.

"I'm coming. I'll meet you at the safe house." Rita ended the call and called a taxi to take her to the airport. The safe house had a few clothes she could wear, not much but she could buy everything else she would need. From feminine items, to makeup, and even condoms since even though she was pissed as hell at Jackson, she was still going to fuck his brains out when she got there. And that was before _or_ after they found Kate. Telling Jim and Johanna that they had lost their daughter just wasn't in the cards. They were good damn it and they worked for the freaking CIA. They had access to stuff no one, likely not even the KGB had access to. She was one 19-year-old girl who didn't stand a chance of not being found.

It was only three hours later and Rita came charging down the concourse until she spotted Jackson. She took his arm and dragged him behind her. "Tell me everything. Everything you've done, everywhere you've gone. Who you talked to and what they told you. We're going to find her damn it or I'm not waiting until we have enough dirt on asshole." She knew better than to use Bracken's name. "We take him, make him talk, then rip him to bits, one piece at a time. From the inside out if we have to," she raged.

"Yes dear." Jackson secretly loved it and was teasing or at least he thought he was until Rita turned on him. She glared at him and then took his face in both of her hands and kissed him. Wrapped her arms around his neck and shoved her tongue into his mouth and deepened the kiss. She would have wrapped her legs around him if not for the fact that they were standing in the middle of an airport. She broke from the kiss and looked him in the eyes and then kissed him softly using nothing but lips. "You just remember who's in charge of this relationship and I'll take very good care of you. I promise." Rita smiled into his lips. "Now let's go find our girl. I for one prefer not to be drawn and quartered by my own friends since I have every intention of screwing your brains out after we find her," she informed him and grabbed his hand. "Let's get out of here. We have work to do!" She dragged him down the concourse toward what she was hoping was his car. He had better have one or she was going to tie him to the bed and whip his lovely bare ass until he couldn't sit down!

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

Javi and Kevin had hated having two days off and being without pay only added salt to the wound. Javi had his back turned, however, Kevin kept looking up to steal a glance and each and every time he found Cast Iron Gates glaring at him, or at both of them. It was hard to tell. "Just ignore her, maybe she'll go away," Javi suggested. Kevin barely shook his head for just a second or less maybe. "How do you think she got her nickname, plus word is she hates cops. Why do you think she broke so many of them during her time in IA?" Kevin asked him.

"If they were dirty they had it coming," Javi responded. "Don't forget she thinks we're just as dirty," Kevin pointed out.

They presently didn't have a case so they were just screwing around with paperwork until Javi's desk phone rang. They were both thinking, _Finally, a reason to get away from Gates!_ "Got it." Javi hung up. "That was the front desk. He called to warn us that some government-looking dude was on his way up. He asked for us," Javi informed Kevin. That had both of them wondering if Tori and/or her friends had been found out. They had done a lot of snooping during their two days. Javi and Kevin had done the leg work while Tori and her friends searched the internet and other places they preferred not to be told about. "I think he's here," Kevin warned Javi just as a Caucasian male with silvering hair stepped into the bullpen and walked right for them. "Detectives, we meet again. I heard about your captain, my condolences. I'm sure he will be missed. We need to talk." Jackson looked around and saw the doors leading into interrogation rooms which told him there was also an observation room.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my precinct?" Gates flew out of her office. "I'm sure you mean well Captain, however this doesn't concern you. Please..." She interrupted him. "Everything in this precinct concerns me. Now explain yourself or I'll have you removed," she threatened. Jackson didn't have time for this shit. He did his best to tower over her which wasn't too hard to accomplish. "Who I am doesn't concern you and what I'm doing here also _doesn't concern you._ Be a good little girl and go back into your office and play with your dollies." He poked her in the chest, twice. "Now would be good, unless you want to spend the rest of your career cleaning out the gutters of this city's streets – by hand!" he coolly advised her then took out a card and carefully put it down the front of her blouse.

"Call the number on that card before this gets any uglier than it already is," Jackson informed her and watched her huff and stride to her office. She picked up the phone without pulling the card out of her blouse. "I was thinking that using your observation room for a quick chat might work, but it would appear that we will be talking somewhere else. After you gentlemen," he said as he waved his arm toward the elevator and followed Javi and Kevin.

Once in the elevator he punched the stop button which sounds the elevator alarm and then took out his cell phone and made a call. "We should be here for about 10 or 15 minutes, then we can go," Jackson said into the phone and then hung up. "We're both going to have lots of time since this is going to get us fired," Javi said morosely while Kevin just nodded. "Nothing is going to happen to you two, I promise. And if the city is stupid enough to do so I know of someone who will hire you, raise your security clearance, _and_ give you a raise as well as a credit card for expenses," he stated his offer. "Think it over detectives." He did his best to remain stone-faced.

Jackson broke the ice while they waited. "You two found something didn't you?" he began. "Something that has you two worried and given our present situation..." he trailed off and took out his phone again when it beeped at him. "Yes, Detectives Ryan and Esposito, badge numbers?" He looked at them until each showed him their badges and he gave whoever was on the phone their numbers. "...one week for the present, with pay grade A6 for now. Gather everything and send in their names, it may be indefinite," he informed the person on the phone and then hung up.

"Those two on the ground were part of my team. They're presently in a safe house recovering from their wounds. However, they have a daughter who has gone missing and you two are going to spend at least the next week helping me find her," Jackson told them. "What about..." Kevin jerked his head up. "Her? She's the least of your concerns. She doesn't even work here anymore. In fact after we find our girl you two are going to help me with that other problem. You two have stepped into some very deep shit. We're also going to talk about anyone with whom you have shared that information. They might be good, but they're not really that good and I would prefer that they not find out the hard way – the deadly way. I've already got enough dead bodies to work with," he said then his phone pinged and he called his voice mail.

"We can go now, just look like you're in charge and hold your heads high," Jackson advised as he pulled the stop back out and the elevator resumed its descent down to the lobby. When the doors opened they found the entrance crowded with uniform and plain clothes officers, none of which had their weapons out any longer, along with the DA, the Police Commissioner, and the Mayor of New York City. "Gentlemen." Jackson greeted their sneers with a smile. "Go easy on her, just keep her out of my hair." He left off the threat to their jobs but everyone heard it none the less. "After you detectives." He waved his arm indicating that Kevin and Javi were to go first. None of them ever heard about what went on on the fourth floor of the 12th Precinct or what happened to Victoria "Cast Iron" Gates.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

They were all sitting in a CIA safe house a week later and Jackson had just thrown his glass – still full of expensive US$300 a bottle bourbon – across the room and watched it shatter and make a mess. It had been a week and they still had nothing. Even more troubling, the worst winter storm in history was presently hitting the city bringing it to a stand still. Thousands of people were already without power and thousands more were likely to join them soon.

"She's a 19-year-old girl. How can she just disappear so completely?" Jackson couldn't believe this. "A 19-year-old woman you mean. A woman who's hurting because she thinks both of her parents are dead and we're the ones who told her." Technically it was Rita who told her and she actually felt worse than Jackson did. Even Kevin and Javi looked contrite as well as guilty for not being able to find one single person. "If she's out on the street, she's dead or will be if it stays this cold for long." Even their little safe house was running on an emergency generator and each of them were bundled up since it was cold inside too, just not as cold as outside. Kevin sank into this chair as Jackson glared at him. They all knew she had money or at least did have money, thousands actually. Thousands on thousands.

Rita pushed her glass across the table at Jackson who picked it up and downed its contents in one swallow. "We start again. We have to assume she never left the city. If we expand our search to the rest of the States or even another country we'll never find her. I want facial recognition run again on every copy of every camera footage we have gotten. We need more camera footage. Banks, grocery stores, gas stations, convenience stores, retail stores that sell TVs, anything. Lean on her friends a little harder. She's out there. Make her hair shorter, change the color, make her look homeless so she fits in better. Let the system keep searching every train station, every Metro station we have hacked into. Call your friend Tori and have her talk to her friends."

"We find her, end of story."

"Jim and Johanna are going to skin us alive and then kill us. We lost the only thing those two care about." Rita beat Jackson to her glass and launched it across the room to shatter and fall into a million pieces where the shards of his glass already laid.


	6. Chapter 6

**CH6**

Rick was alone and was just closing the computer screen as he smiled a secretive smile. Offers like this didn't just come along everyday. Technically it wasn't official until they both went in and signed on and agreed to everything that doing this entailed. He had just one problem to solve first and it was a big one. He was just starting to think about how to solve it when the front door slid open and his daughter came running in with her long orange hair flying everywhere. "Dad I found it on the screen and took a picture of it." Alexis ran across their space waving her left hand wildly. It still brought a smile to Rick's face, the enthusiasm of his daughter. His young and brilliant daughter.

"See Dad?" Alexis hit the brakes and stopped in front of him. She pressed a button on her wrist device which displaye view of the picture she'd had taken hanging above her wrist. It was clear and sharp and in perfect quality as it rotated to show all sides of the picture. It even held steady regardless of Alexis's hand moving as she bounced on her toes.

Alexis was a complete quandary for everyone including her dad. She was brilliant, genius kind of brilliant. She was already in college kind of brilliant that showed just how intelligent and grown up she was. And then there were occasions like now. The excitement of a child. Rick had worried about her, for her, the second she was accepted into high school at an age when most kids hadn't even graduated out of grade school yet. A mere two years later and she had graduated from high school where she had driven most of her teachers mad. Alexis literally knew more than they did.

Alexis spent most of her time at home taking classes on the VID, advanced classes that most adults had trouble with. He had been scared that Alexis was missing out on being a child, and yet every time he arranged for Alexis to experience life as a child it always blew up in his face and his daughter would end up furious with him. And yet like a child, she forgave him the next morning with what had happened a distant memory. Maybe he had worried needlessly as he watched his daughter bounce with excitement showing him what he already knew. He gave her a brief synopsis of what the advertisement had said. "They're starting construction of a new ship which means they need a team to man it."

Alexis dropped her arm and kept bouncing. "Can we go Dad if they ask us? PLEASE!? Please, please, please." Rick was sure he was right now, she was acting and looking like a child closer to her eleven years instead of the twenty-nine that she was rated at in terms of intelligence. All she really needed was experience.

"How was your last day of class?" Rick changed the subject and it had the result he was expecting. Alexis stopped bouncing and looked dejected. "Alexis?" He prodded her. "Fine," she huffed. The college semester was over and she already knew she was getting the highest scoresin everything. She thought even her dad knew that too. "Just fine?" he questioned as she groaned. "The kids still tease me and talk behind my back. ...But I don't care. Honest." She looked up at him instead of the floor she had been looking at and pleaded for him to understand.

"So you passed all of your classes, is what you are saying?" Rick wanted to make sure. "Easy Dad, even my teachers can't teach me much more." Even Alexis knew she was smarter than her own teachers. "So what you are saying is that you are ready for something harder to study?" He gave her a hint. She tilted her head. _'Harder?'_ She had just graduated college with a major in medicine. She didn't need to specialize in something, she was good in everything. What she needed was experience and even she knew it. Her eyes and face lit up. "I've been accepted to a hospital for my residency!" Real honest to god practical experience. She would ace that too, she just knew it.

"In a manner of speaking, yes." Rick was playing with her and he knew it and Alexis was glaring at him as she tried to work out what he was saying but hadn't said yet. "We got a message while you were on your way home," he explained then turned the computer screen back on so she could read the message that was to both of them.

"WE WERE ACCEPTED!?" Alexis went back to bouncing and was ready to burst. "We have a meeting two weeks from today in the morning with the director," he told her. "YES!" She launched her arms into the air. "I'll be good Dad, perfect even. Wear my best clothes. We can even bring..." she trailed off. She was thinking of finding out what his favorite snack was and bringing several pounds of whatever it was. She was sure she could find out whatever that was.

"We need a third Dad. That's the way it works." Alexis knew they didn't have a third. It was just her and her dad. It always had been. She had never met her mother and after eleven years of silence she had learned to hate whomever her mother was. She had stopped pestering her dad about her years ago. Right now she was praying that her dad wasn't thinking about adding her mother. She'd rather eat nutronium bars filled with liquid nitrogen while floating around naked out in space, caught in the gravity of their sun. Hell any sun.

Explorers were prized among all others in their world. Explorers went out and searched and transmitted back everything they found. The most prized item was finding a planet suitable for colonization. If they found one they became the de facto governors of the planet after the colony ship showed up. They were granted hundreds or thousands of acres of land that they selected and it was all theirs. They built what they wanted, lived off of the land and breathed fresh air, ate fresh everything. Didn't have to suffer under the oppressive rules concerning population control. Their home planet just couldn't handle any more people. All of their food was grown either in huge labs, using cloned animals since most of the indigenous animals were long since extinct, or was shipped in from their colony planets.

Explorer ships were state of the art for the time when they were built. They were also really large even if they did only have to support three people. The only ships larger were the occasional cargo hauler, and military ships like heavy cruisers, battleships, or the monstrous combo battleship carrier ships and there weren't that many of those.

"That's why I have made arrangements for us to leave tonight to go search for one," Rick told her since he was excited about the prospect. Alexis tilted her head at him again. _'Go search for one.'_ There were billions of people on this planet alone plus the billions more on the various colony planets. Though finding someone on a colony planet who would want to go was slim if not impossible. "DAD!?" Alexis didn't understand what her dad was thinking.

Rick changed screens. "We're going to go here and search for a third." He put up the system in question that was way off in the distance. Alexis opened her mouth to question what he was thinking but closed it suddenly and simply took over the computer and brought up what information they had on this place. It wasn't much. The indigenous predominant life form was basically human like they were, with maybe a few minor changes. Alexis brought up an example of a female and a male. Skin was slightly different from theirs. Hair color alone was different since hers was orange which even on their world was rare while her dad's was silver with a touch of blue to match his blue eyes. They averaged to be a little shorter than they were, even though Alexis was a little short for her age.

An explorer ship had encountered the planet years ago. Alexis went searching for data on when that was and opened her eyes wide. _That long ago!?_ She kept reading. The explorer ship in question had never been heard from again. It was presumed to be lost. It was one of the hazards of being an Explorer. They were literally out there on their own. No one was going to come looking for them, ever.

Next Alexis brought up how long it was going to take to get there. "Five days Dad?" She turned to look at him like he had lost his mind. Five days out and five days back with a meeting that would determine their lives in two weeks. "I have faith. Our third person is there," Rick told her as he pointed at the planet that had been relegated to the corner of the screen while Alexis did her reading. _'Faith.'_ She didn't believe in it. She was a by the book kind of person. Learn it and use it. What her dad was suggesting was huge. If he was right it still likely meant problems. If he was wrong it meant even bigger problems. Being an Explorer and to be chosen after undergoing an interview with the director was her one and probably only chance of getting off this planet ever again.

"I'll go pack for the trip," Alexis moaned and found herself being hugged by her dad till she could barely breathe. "It'll be great pumpkin, you'll see. It's the perfect place." Rick kissed the top of her head. "It better be." She was going to hurt him if this didn't work out. "Thank you, I know you don't believe, but I have enough faith for both of us." He hugged and kissed her again and let her go pack.

"I'll have dinner ready by the time you are done," Rick called after her. "This person better know how to cook Dad." She wasn't interested in starving to death. He walked into their mini kitchen, much like the billions of others on the planet, and ordered a beef main dish, a vegetable dish, a fruit dish, and beer for him and lemonade for Alexis. Then he waited.

A couple of minutes later a tube arrived that had the squares he had asked for and placed them one at a time into the regeneration machine. All it really took was some water to regen what they were supposed to be and presto, simple colored cubes looked like filet mignon, green beans, watermelon and cantaloupe, along with freshly made bread from a machine, his beer and her lemonade.

Rick felt the daggers his daughter shot at him all meal long. He knew what this meant to her. She had been talking about being an Explorer ever since she had learned about it. "What are we going in?" Getting there in five days was the first hurdle. "Long range courier ship." Rick tried to sink into his seat and close his ears for what was surely coming. However Alexis simply let her head fall to land on the table top. "It was the best I could find. There aren't any cruise ships going anywhere near that area of space." This planet was at the ass end of nothing surrounded by nothing. No one went there unless it was to go past it or they needed to to stop and suck up some fuel. Even they were going to need to refuel while they were there. Fortunately the system had just what they needed.

Rick's defense was weak and he knew it. "It's where we need to go pumpkin, it just is. I know how badly you want this and I'm doing my best to get it for you. Believe it or not I want to go too. I'm not trying to sabotage this." He tried his best to reach her. "I know. I just don't have your faith and a _courier_ ship? _Really?"_ Alexis lifted her head up just enough to look at him. "It's got a pilot section. A combination conference room bedroom section and a kitchen and bathroom section. The conference room has a large screen meant for meetings, but it is fully equipped. You can bring your portable unit and plug it in." He dangled a carrot in front of her. "This better work Dad, this had better work." She tilted her head back down to stare at the table top.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

Their bags were stowed away and secured as were their space suits which they used to get into this ship. They were amazingly simple to put on and they even had two spares just in case. They had looked everything over and made sure they had what they would need before moving to the cockpit area. "You know how to pilot this thing?" Alexis was teasing since her dad knew how to pilot everything made up to this date. She activated the passive restraint system. "You wound me daughter." Rick turned his back to her. "Pull the knife out, it hurts." He was grinning thinking that she couldn't see or so he thought, since he didn't see his reflection in the glass, however Alexis did. She just whacked him in the back with her hand.

"Let's get going, we only have two weeks." Alexis turned her attention to looking out the window. Rick activated his passive restraint system and contacted routing control. Being cleared for breaking out of orbit, he did just that. Checking his screens and finding nothing in his way he requested clearance for FTL. "Hang onto your dinner pumpkin, here we go." They both felt the surge in speed as the view out the window changed. They watched what view they had as Rick kept checking his screens and released control to the ship's cruise control. "We are scheduled to exit just once to scoop up some fuel in this system. According to documentation for navigation this system doesn't have anything in it except for what we want. We'll be using it again for our trip back."

"Here is the list that I've worked out. Adjust your watch accordingly. I've given us a thirty minute window for each point. The alarm goes off and we have thirty minutes to get to the ship. The next alarm and we have thirty minutes to be in FTL if we want to have thirty minutes before our meeting with the Director. Naturally if it doesn't take us that long then we can go home first." Rick had it all worked out with a little margin for error.

"There is one more thing to keep in mind as to why I chose this ship," He told her. Alexis remained silent since she knew her dad couldn't keep a secret even if it cost him his life. "A courier ship comes with its own transportation. It's not much and you're going to have to sit in someone's lap when we find our third person, but it beats walking." Rick gave in and told her, smiling wide since he thought he had done well.

Alexis turned off her restraint system and stood up. "I'm going to go read what little we have on this planet," she told him and opened the door to the next section. However, she stopped and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "I love you Dad." She was also pleased with everything so far. "I love you too, pumpkin and thank you. Thank you for the faith you have in me. I won't let you down." Rick turned his head to look at her and blinked back his tears.

' _Only eleven. Somehow.'_

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

"DAD!" Alexis screamed out over the intercom into the cockpit where he was. It had him sighing heavily and deactivated his restraint system and made sure the autopilot was functioning perfectly before stepping into the main cabin. "You yelled?" Rick indulged his daughter. She silently pointed to the screen. He actually turned to look before asking the obvious, "What am I looking at."

"Granted this is severely outdated but this planet hadn't even discovered the combustion engine when the Explorer ship sent its report. The fact that the planet was already inhabited is the only reason we didn't take it and colonize it ourselves," she informed him. "I'm sure it's changed by now. It _has_ been a while, you stated so yourself." Rick tried to defend himself.

"DAD, they hadn't even learned how to fly at that time. There is _no way_ you can expect to find someone, anyone who knows anything about flying in a space ship, let alone one that's state of the art." Alexis was now almost sure her dad was nuts. "Look at the bright side. It means they don't have to unlearn something to learn something else." He smiled and moved quickly back into the cockpit area leaving his daughter to keep reading.

' _Please let us get there and find someone. Before my daughter kills me_ _,_ _'_ Rick thought and then looked down at his screens.

The two developed a routine for the last three days. The restroom was tight and water, even though a courier ship, was limited, so showers were really quick for both. They had more than enough food for three people for weeks. Rick had overdone it a bit and he was enjoying Alexis's computer that was plugged into the screen of the conference room. A beeping sound got both of them jumping up and into the cockpit.

"Time to exit FTL and pick up some fuel. Shields are up. Exiting FTL in three ...two ...one." They both felt the pull of changing speeds so suddenly. The window instantly screened out the damaging rays of the sun as they had exited FTL just outside of the sun's corona. "Shields are holding, scanning the system for any unwanted guests. ...Screens show clear. I'm lowering the intakes, here we go." Rick dove into the sun as the scoops drew in much needed fuel.

He wasn't afraid of hitting anything especially since he was simply skinning just below the surface. Alexis twisted her head a little. "If I'm right we're headed for a possible build-up to a solar flare. Maybe a course change?" she suggested. Rick didn't think about it, she was the genius in this family. He was confident that the shields would handle it, but this ship wasn't state of the art and solar flares could be trouble so he banked really hard to miss it.

"Cells are full, closing valves and retracting scoops," Rick told her and started to exit the sun and get back on course. "The solar flare hasn't happened yet but it's due and soon. We either leave now or go back into the sun and come out the other side," Alexis cautioned. "Entering FTL in three ...two ...one." They felt the surge of speed. "I'm reading a solar flare and it's massive," she told him, not that they felt a thing since they were too fast for it to catch up to them. "Next stop Earth," he stated.

"They named their planet dirt, no imagination of any kind. I mean seriously, DIRT!?" She shook her head. How were they expected to find someone on this backwater of a toad pool pond that could possibly be their third person. "Mom didn't come from this planet did she?" Alexis was ready to turn around if her dad said yes. However, he chuckled which made her feel better. "No, definitely not from this planet," he promised. "Good," she replied as she checked her screens. "I'm going to bed." She deactivated her restraint system and got up. "Pleasant dreams sweetheart," Rick called just as she exited and the door slid closed.

His daughter had shaken his faith, but he was resolute. The perfect person for both of them was on this planet, not matter how much of backwater it was. "Earth," Rick whispered to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

**CH7**

Rick activated the intercom. "We're approaching the target system," he informed Alexis who was probably sitting on one of the two beds using her computer. It only took a moment for her to open the door, jump into the other seat, and activate her restraint system.

One step was now almost complete, just a few more steps to go and they would be learning everything there was about their Explorer ship before taking off into a section of the galaxy where their people had never gone. "Hang onto your lunch, exiting FTL in three ...two ...one." They both felt the pull of sudden deceleration to normal space.

At first Alexis thought they had come here for nothing, just like she had feared until she remembered this planet had one natural satellite. It was a big dead rock circling the planet. "I was thinking that we could hide out here for a few hours since we're ahead of schedule and decide what to do," Rick suggested.

A Courier ship and decent enough sensors. Nothing like what an Explorer ship would have or even any of the military ships that were in service. They were, however, going to have to get closer and land somewhere since they didn't have a shuttle.

Rick dropped down to the surface and worked his way over to an edge, just far enough that they could see and scan the planet and hopefully hide in the background noise of the moon. "It's pretty," Alexis said as she looked at the blue and white planet. It looked nothing like their planet at all. They both got to work.

"It's an active planet. I've got low strength, low band communications all over the place. Millions, make that tens of millions," Rick said about what he had found. "It's a dirty planet, too. The atmosphere is polluted in the extreme much like our planet was before they built all of our scrubbers. Even the orbit of the planet is filthy. There are thousands, tens of thousands of pieces of junk in orbit," Alexis stated, suddenly not impressed with her dad's choice of planets. "This is interesting, I'm reading a station of some kind in orbit. I think it's manned. It's not very big, maybe about twice our size. Power output is incredibly weak. What are they using to generate power? Bicycles?" Their planet had three stations, one of which was almost as big as this planet's natural satellite. The next biggest was military.

"The planet is just a little under 75% water, most of it salt water. Two main continents with a number of islands, most are really small," Rick told her. "And they named their planet _'Earth_ _?_ _'_ Only 25% of the planet is dirt and they named it _'Earth.'_ Why didn't they name it Water?" Alexis was definitely not impressed.

"Most of the population appears to be in these two areas." Rick brought up an image of the eastern seaboard of the United States and Europe. There are other concentrations, but these appear to be the largest two." Rick pointed to the window that was now showing what he had found. "And where are we going?" Alexis had mostly adjusted to her dad's ability to be right. He called it _'Faith.'_ She called it an ability, one she didn't understand. At any rate her dad was gifted.

"Here, this big bright spot along the coast right here." Rick put his finger smack on a large city in the northeast of one of the main continents. "It looks like it's dark so we should probably get moving. Since they have junk in space and a manned station, I'm guessing they have figured out at least how to get off their own planet. Maybe come down here at this place and skim the surface of this ocean till we find a place to land. We can start our search when the sun comes up," Rick said and Alexis switched to scanning the rest of the system.

"Looks like they have found a way to get to the next planet in the system, too. I'm reading the same types of junk in orbit and a few on the surface. All of it's small and not a threat. Nothing else is in the system," Alexis informed him. "Then let's go find our third person shall we." Rick cleared the window and brought up the power. Moments later they were hurtling through the atmosphere over the South Pole then leveling out just about twenty feet above the surface, traveling to the designated point at just under Mach 5. "I'm reading objects on the surface of the water, several in the air, and even three below the water. Only the ones high up in the atmosphere have any real speed to them. I don't think any of them are armed." Alexis kept studying her screens while Rick looked at what she had and adjusted his course to miss the majority of them.

"Mostly quiet though the target is presently experiencing heavy weather disturbances. I think its called snow. ...Can we play in the snow Dad? I've never actually seen it before." Alexis was looking at him while smiling and had her best _"PLEASE!?'_ face on. "We can stop somewhere for a moment so you can experience snow." Actually Rick was silently thrilled too. Like his daughter, he had never been in snow before. "YES!" Alexis launched her hands up in the air. Maybe coming to this backwater world wasn't going to be so bad after all.

"Reducing speed," Rick told her and took the ship to below Mach 1. "See if you can find us a good place to land. Something that won't scare the locals too much," he asked her. Alexis looked for a spot as Rick came into the city over a river. "How about here?" She brought it up on the screen for her dad to see. "It's kind of centrally located and from what I read, this ship can just hover above the water and our transportation also hovers," she offered. "Works for me, one small lake here we come. Any particular reason for this location?" Rick was curious. "Our planet doesn't have anything like this. It doesn't even have lakes let alone oceans. It's cool and I want to see." He chuckled; his little girl was a born Explorer.

It was impossible to remain completely hidden and Rick noticed that he flew right over a number of metal objects that were traveling on snow-covered roads. The wind was also giving him a little trouble. Unbeknownst to either of them he was parking directly in the middle of the _Jacquline Kennedy Onassis Reservoir._

"Shutting down systems and placing the ship in continual hover mode. We're going to need to make a stop at this system's sun to scoop up some fuel before we leave. How we doing on time?" Rick asked. Alexis looked at her watch. "A little under 2.5 days before the first thirty minute alert alarm."

"How about a nap while we wait for the sun to come up?" Rick suggested. Alexis turned off her restraint system and went into the main cabin to lie down for a couple of hours and just relax.

"Wha... what!?" Rick was annoyed. His daughter was shaking him and pinching him. "OW! _I'm awake_ _!_ What's wrong? Are we sinking?" Rick went straight into panic mode since he was still barely awake. "We overslept, the sun has been up for hours," Alexis said. "That's nice pumpkin." He rolled over to get further away from his daughter, only to turn back over. "Say that again." He was awake now. "We overslept Dad, the sun has been up for almost six hours!" They had lost the time they had gained getting here.

"Go change clothes, I'll grab a couple of snack packets and we can eat along the way," Rick said which had Alexis pulling out clothes and walking into the bathroom to change. Now dressed in fresh clothes, her dad shoved two packets at her and went into the bathroom before collecting clothes to change into. "Dad, you forgot..." The door closed. "...your clothes." He was standing there and sighing heavily. "God, my back teeth were floating." He continued to relieve himself and flushed it into a holding tank. Stepping back into the main room he pulled out some clean clothes and went back into the bathroom.

"Here's your suit and I'll take this one. It should be enough to last us for a few hours and keep out the cold of this planet," Rick said, since they were designed to keep whoever wore them in perfect comfort, hot or cold along with an oxygen supply and scrubber. Alexis placed the disk on her chest and pressed a finger in the middle until she was completely surrounded. Then she saw the visor come down over her face. To him she looked like a scaly version of herself with a golden-faced visor over her face. He did the same. "Systems check?" he asked over the intercom. "All green. 8.34 hours till the scrubbers need cleaned," she told him. "I have 8.37, sounds like we will be using your time."

Next he pulled out a colored cube that looked like it had a rainbow all over it and then he opened the main door. A courier ship was meant to go from one planet to the next so it didn't have an airlock like the Explorer or military ships had. Rick placed it on the water, tapped the top, and watched as it unfold into their transport. It had already detected it was on water so it was already in hover mode. "Grab the two spare suits, we may need them and the snack packets," he told her as he went through the opening and sat in one of the two seats.

"Here Dad." Alexis handed the items across and climbed into her seat. She spun it to face forward and activated the passive restraint system followed by Rick doing the same. He touched a pad on his console and the ship's door closed; he brought up the power and they were off.

If anyone saw them they would look strange. Their transport looked like a clear bubble on all sides that shimmered a little. It had a flat bottom that was just inches above the water. They left a small wake behind them as it skimmed over the water. The seats they were sitting on were mostly clear except for the silver-colored support system and the console that was in front of both of them. It wasn't exactly the fastest thing, but it was smooth and thanks to their suits, it was comfortable.

They could see the snow blowing in the powerful wind. By the time they were off the water they could see the snow piling up into berms up against the buildings. "This is sort of familiar." Alexis looked up at the several tall buildings on either side of the road Rick was going down. "Not so sure about the materials they used to build some of these buildings, but it does vaguely look like home." Alexis looked everywhere and left the driving to her dad.

"What's with the lights that are changing colors? And why don't all of them work?" Alexis had seen a number of them by now. Some were red, others were green, and a few were yellow but none of the colors lasted for very long. "Traffic control maybe?" Alexis was guessing. "DAD!" She saw this yellow monster with black round things front and back coming down this little hill towards them. Except by now it was spinning its way down the hill hitting things on either side of the road which kept them trapped on the road as it spun their way. "DAAAADDD!" She watched their little pod just hop over it when it got close as Rick added power to the lifters. She twisted in her seat watching the yellow thing spin its way to the bottom of the hill where it finally stopped after slamming into something that looked a lot like it, just a different color and style.

They continued on and Alexis pointed at something which had Rick coasting through so she could get a closer look. There were a number of short columns that were colorful. Each had three yellow buttons on them that had numbers on them. "Can you stop for a second?" She started using the screens in front of her. "It's a dispenser of combustible fluid, highly flammable and explosive. There are thousands of gallons of the stuff below ground," she informed him. "One of the tanks is leaking into the surrounding ground." She kept looking. "It's a mess down there. There are cables and tunnels all over the place. Some of them are ancient in construction while others look newer. What a mess." These people had a lot to learn. "Thanks Dad." That was his signal to keep going.

Eventually they actually saw an occasional person out walking, braced against the wind. Each of them gawked as they passed them by.

Then they were forced to stop when they found a bridge across a river that was filled with abandoned cars. They had seen a number of them already, but this was the first time for such a large group. "Now what?" Alexis asked. She didn't think they could just float over this mess. However she watched her dad work his way backwards a little and then went down an embankment and hovered across the river which was flowing fast and was really wide. "It looks old," Alexis commented as she looked up at the suspension bridge. "It needs to be replaced badly; look at all the exposed steel that's rusting." She silently urged her dad to go faster in case the ancient thing finally decided it had had enough and collapsed down on them. Rick went up the other side, hopped over a barrier, and started down another road.

The buildings here were all shorter than the ones on the other side of the bridge. They also looked even older and in serious need of replacement. They even saw lightweight items floating down the road by the wind along with several things flapping wildly. "Dad?" Alexis wanted to have faith in her father, but his planet was just... "Have some faith Alexis, just a little more." He was doing his best to not try and force a direction that they went. He was actually barely touching the controls and made turns without really meaning to. The longer they traveled the more butterflies he had in his stomach. He was about ready to burst when he suddenly found them turning into this little alley that was filled with he didn't know what.

The wind was blowing down the road he had just left leaving snow berms up against the side of a building. Rick stopped and he could feel and see his hands shaking, badly. "Dad?" Alexis had never seen him like this before and actually reached out a hand to grasp one of his. "We walk from here. Down that way." He pointed in front of them.

They were out and walking and leaving prints in the snow. The wind wasn't bad in this tight space and thanks to their suits they didn't feel the cold. They found a person lying on the ground up against a large brown object that had wheels under it. Rick was down in his knees and forced whomever it was over on their back. It was a woman and her face was red with a lot of white. Everything was covered and they saw nothing but her snow burnt face.

Alexis got down on her knees, took out a device, and turned it on. She skimmed it just above the woman's body from head to toe. "It's a female," she confirmed, "relatively young. I'd say 19 to 21 at the most. Her extremities are beginning to show frostbite. She's malnourished and her blood work looks... She has drugs in her system! Drugs that aren't helping her any, they're actually doing damage." Alexis started pressing panels on her device. "C17H21NO4. It's a stimulant and affects the brain. It's addictive Dad." She looked at him. If this woman was their third they were in trouble. "Her?" she asked him point blank.

"What else pumpkin?" Rick needed to know what they were up against. "No current injuries. She had a broken arm years ago, likely when she was five or six years old. It has healed nicely. She's amazingly tall given what I know about the people on this planet. She's also filthy and hasn't cleaned herself in days, maybe a week or more, possibly longer. She's not pregnant and there's no internal damage that I can find at this time. If we leave her here she'll be dead before nightfall. Frozen solid by morning. She's also received a minor concussion lately, which would help explain why she is unconscious," Alexis added.

Rick lifted up a plastic bag that had frozen produce in it which he discarded. "We can't get her into one of the suits dressed like this. Help me get it all off her," he asked Alexis who put her device away then took out another one. Alexis used the laser to start cutting the coat off of the woman followed by the boots she was wearing. The only problem was it took a little time and without the coat and boots she started to freeze even faster. "I think she can keep the rest of the clothes." He took out one of their spare space suits, placed it on her chest right between her breasts, pressed the center, and watched it encase her.

"We need to get her into our transportation," Rick told Alexis. That was the next difficult thing. "You take her legs and I'll take everything else," he said. "What are these things? They were inside her coat." Alexis held up something that looked almost frozen already. "Food maybe." To Rick it was a good sign. She came out in this mess to find food which told him she didn't want to die. Even if she was in bad shape. It left him with several questions. "Alright, help me lift her up," he told Alexis who took the woman's legs and lifted with Rick taking her shoulders and most of the weight. Alexis wasn't the strongest person but she made it to their pod."It's going to be crowded Dad." Alexis stated the obvious. "Help me get her sitting inside and you're going to have to sit in her lap."

It wasn't the easiest thing but they had her in Alexis's seat sitting up. Now came the next difficult part. Alexis had to climb inside over the woman and sit in her lap with her bent forward and her head almost in her lap. "Can we go now please?" It was extremely uncomfortable. "On our way," he remarked.

Rick followed the same route on his screens that he had used to get there. "Are we there yet?" Alexis was in pain. "Just reaching the lake now, I can see our ship in the distance, I think." Vision there and back had always been questionable based on where in the city they were. Out here on the lake the blowing snow limited their visibility.

Rick backed up and pressed the spot on the panel that would open the door to their ship. "Can you climb out or do I need to cut you out?" he inquired and watched Alexis work her way backward until she was standing next to her dad still bent over. "I think my back's broken." Alexis couldn't stand up straight without pain.

Alexis took her legs while Rick took her shoulders. Alexis was going backwards bent way over. "Not sure you thought this all the way though Dad. Three of us and only two beds." Alexis pointed out a problem that she hadn't thought of before they even left home. However, Rick braced her body against his, let go of one shoulder, and slammed his hand up against a panel before putting it back under her shoulder. Alexis watched as a box with a clear top on it slid out from under one of the beds. "A medical pod! NICE." Alexis was finally impressed with her dad's planning.

"The other bed has one under it too." Rick smiled wide. "We just have to figure out how to get your bent back and you into it." Moments later Alexis watched the woman in her medical pod slide back in under the bed after making sure the pod was functioning correctly.

Alexis complained with every movement she made and was forced to make by her dad so she could get into the other pod. Tears were rolling down her face from all the pain. "You're a terrible patient," Rick informed her, teasing her a little. Alexis shot daggers at him. "Hush, just turn the pod on." Alexis watched herself slide in under the bed as the clear panel slipped closed over her. It wasn't total darkness as she could make out various lights. "Display analysis," Alexis commanded and watched as the panel above her lit up and ran a scan of her body. "It's just muscle spasms." Alexis tried to relax with that knowledge, however her body refused to cooperate and mostly she just felt pain. The medical pod was automatic and as much as she wanted to tell it what to do, she bit her tongue and just waited.

Meanwhile Rick went into the cockpit and got them into orbit, not caring who saw what anymore. He now knew they couldn't follow him and would simply chalk it up to an unidentified object that they couldn't follow after he broke orbit. The screens looked clear as he made his way towards this system's sun. He raised shields long before he got there and dove down into it with the scoops extended. Once the tanks were full he broke orbit from the sun and activated the FTL. They were a full day ahead of schedule and so long as nothing bad happened, they would reach home and actually get to go home with their third before their meeting with the director. "I hope she's ready for this," he said to himself. They may have their third but what if she didn't want to be a third?


	8. Chapter 8

**CH8**

Alexis was awake throughout the entire time and felt and then watched, as she had had her eyes closed to take a nap, when the drawer she was in slid open. _'Main procedure complete_ _,_ _'_ was what the voice said. She was still careful as she got out of the pod and stood up then watched it slide back under the bed. "Thanks Daddy," Alexis said softly. She wasn't going to let him hear that, his head was already big enough. Still she could be lying on one of the beds willing her back muscles to calm down.

A quick shower and a change of clothes later, she opened the door to the cockpit. "Hi Dad." Alexis sat down in the empty seat and looked at the space around them while still in FTL. "How's your back?" Rick had known there would be some pain involved, he was just upset with himself that it was his daughter that had to pay the price. "Good as new, no damage. My muscles simply didn't enjoy the ride is all." Alexis was happy it was over and happy that they had a third person. "How's our girl?" he asked. "Still in her pod. Based on what I saw she's going to be in there for a few more hours. Her concussion needs to be worked on, her blood needs to be cleaned and she, herself, needs to be cleaned. Do we have clothes for her?" Alexis didn't want her to stay in those clothes. The medical pod couldn't fix those.

"Just the emergency jumpsuits that each ship has. Believe it or not, I didn't know it was going to be a woman. Does that make a difference?" Rick wanted to hear his daughter's thoughts. Alexis shook her head. "I'm actually happy it's a woman. It means we have you outnumbered now," she teased. "Oh har, har." He shot daggers at his daughter which only made her laugh.

"She's going to have a lot to learn," Alexis warned him. "Yeah, I know." Rick hung his head. They were already far more advanced than her world was and their ship, if the Director selected them for it, was going to be even more advanced. Even they were going to have to go to school to learn about it. "We need to come up with a plan. One the Director will approve of and will actually work," Alexis remarked. Rick nodded. "Any suggestions daughter of mine?" He put it right back in her court. She thought for a while. "You're pilot, navigator, and communications, naturally. Maybe a minor in medical and/or engineering. I'm medical obviously and I'm thinking the ship's second engineer. Given where our third person comes from, I'm guessing the main cook. Neither of us certainly know how to cook." Alexis didn't consider putting in an order, having the cubes arrive, then put them in the machine, cooking. She meant real cooking. "I'm hoping the lead engineer even. Someone who knows how to fix everything onboard," she suggested.

Rick was amazed a little. He hadn't been thinking their third would be in charge of anything based on where she came from. "You're asking an awful lot of her pumpkin. You said it yourself, she's from a world that obviously doesn't have space flight. And it's highly probable that she's not an engineer now, or even close to being one." He wanted to hear her argument for this. "I know, but she's young – relatively speaking anyway. If I'm right and she's twenty that only makes her six years younger than you. Maybe she's already in school and just needs to change majors. It should work Dad. ...hopefully," Alexis added softly.

"Should we take her back and find someone else?" Rick didn't want to do it. Something told him she was perfect for them. "You mean like mom or Gina what's-her-name? No way!" Her grandmother was already out. She wasn't going to learn any of what they needed in time or even anytime after that. He chuckled. "For one, I have no idea where your mother is and I'm not anxious to have her join us either. She made her choice before you were even born. Granted we were both young and stupid. And you may not have been planned, but you're the best thing that has ever happened to me or my heart. I love you more than mere words can describe," he gently told her yet again. Alexis wiped away the beginnings of her tears. "I love you too Dad." What she wanted to do was hug him but conditions didn't allow it, so she would save it for when she could.

"As for Gina what's-her-name, as you call her. Just because I dated her once, _just once,_ and she kept pestering me for a second, doesn't mean she's in my life. And she finally got the message that one date was one too many a few years ago. ...Thankfully." Rick rolled his eyes. God but Gina had been a pest!

"And then there was that one guy..." Alexis teased. "OH GOD! Please don't mention his name," he begged. "You mean Vikram something or other?" She was enjoying this a lot. Even with the passive restraint system on, her dad was squirming in his seat. "I didn't do anything, Nothing. Nada, zip, zilch. Less than nothing even. That guy was a fruit cake. ...Gay!" He snorted which made Alexis laugh aloud. He literally shivered in his seat as he recalled that bozo. "Do I look gay to you?" Rick actually did want an answer. "Don't look at me Dad. All the boys I've ever met have all been jerks and mostly way too old for me. And I'm not a lesbian either. ...stupid girls." The boys may have teased her about her age for the school she was in, but the girls were even worse. "Good! Because you're not getting married until you're thirty, maybe even forty or fifty," he informed her which just made her laugh.

They were both silent for a time and simply watched out the window. "Did we take her from her parents? Someone who loved her?" They hadn't actually asked her if she wanted to do this. They had just taken her without anyone's consent. Rick thought about it and started shaking his head. "Out in the cold where almost literally no one else was. Carrying food because she probably needed it. ...You said the drug that was in her was addictive and actually doing damage. My bet is that she lives alone and doesn't have anyone, except us now," he said, offering his assessment. "Maybe we should check her body for any ID cards or something. Maybe they use tattoos."

"I'll go, her clothes need to be ejected out into space anyway," Alexis offered as she turned off her restraint then opened the door. "And _no peeking_ _!_ _"_ She pointed her finger at him. Rick looked hurt. "I NEVER..." He defended his honor. "I mean it, no peeking." She jabbed him in the shoulder to enforce her point. He lifted up his hand. "I promise not to move from this spot," he swore. "Or turn on the internal cameras." Alexis wasn't a genius for nothing. However he grumbled because his daughter had thought of his plan. "DAD!?" She wanted his promise. "Fine, fine. I promise not to peek or use the internal cameras," he groused. "Pinky promise?" She stuck out her pinky finger and hooked it with her dad's. "Pinky promise," he muttered dejectedly. "And since we're still in FTL you better not come busting into the cabin to warn me about some alien warship has found us or that you need to use the bathroom suddenly." She definitely knew her dad. "Yeah that, too." His daughter was just too damn smart. "Love you Dad." Alexis entered the main cabin. "I love you too. ...I think," he added after the door closed. He turned around to stare out into space mumbling to himself.

Alexis worked the controls to have the medical pod slide out and open making sure that it didn't stop helping heal her. Doing this simply slowed down the process. The glass cover was meant to remain closed to get optimal results.

Alexis started checking pockets first. She found a few things and placed them on the bed behind her. To make it all easier to take off she pulled out one of her devices and carefully cut off all the clothes little by little with a laser. Just for her own knowledge she used another device and ran it all over her body from head to toe and made note of everything she found. This time she took her time.

The medical pod had made good progress on cleaning her up, though she still had hair everywhere. This caused Alexis to adjust the controls a little to compensate for this. The next time she looked her over or she came out of the pod, all the hair except for that on her head would be gone permanently. She made another small adjustment to the controls and allowed it to close. Alexis stood up and pressed a finger on a panel. "You can come in now." The woman may be naked but she was also out of view.

"The medical pod has only just started so she's going to need somewhere between a few hours and several days. I also found a few things." Alexis spread them out on the bed. Rick picked one up. It was basically flat, round on one end and jagged on the other. "I'm guessing it's a key to an old fashioned lock," she offered and Rick accepted her idea.

They noticed yet again that their languages were strikingly similar. "Drivers license, Serena Kaye, New York, a series of numbers and it gives her height, weight, and eye color. Along with something about an expiration date." Rick handed it off to Alexis who went over to her portable computer and placed it on the screen.

"United States of America, Federal Reserve Note. Sounds like money to me. The number one sounds like a low number though. Sure are a lot of them on it." He placed the few of them off to one side. Then he started picking up metal discs that each had a number on them. "Are these worth more or less? One of them says ten." Rick offered it to Alexis who simply looked at it and brought up the drivers license on the conference screen. "She didn't have much, how much do you carry around?" he asked her but didn't get the answer he was looking for.

"Look at this, there's something under it." Alexis adjusted the image. "Can't make it out, maybe after we get home." The computer at home was far more powerful. "I think it's a fake. The picture doesn't fit properly, it looks like the numbers have been altered, though from what I don't know." She kept playing with the view. "So Serena Kaye isn't her name," he mused. "It might be, but why is part of it a fake if it is?" She kept studying it closely. "It gives her birthday which doesn't help us if we don't know their system or what today is."

"We can go back," Rick offered. "You never did get out to experience snow," he pointed out. "And freeze to death? No thanks! A few more hours and she'd be dead from exposure. Maybe when it's not snowing and frozen over," she suggested instead. He just smiled.

"So she's using a fake name. Who uses a fake name?" he wondered. "She's on the run from the authorities," Alexis proposed. "Because she killed someone?" Rick shook his head, he didn't feel that. "Maybe it has something to do with the drug in her system?" Alexis offered another option.

"If this stuff is money, it means she's buying it. Maybe she bought the food too," he posited. "It would help explain why she has so little of it on her." Alexis was willing to buy that.

"She doesn't want anyone to find her. People know her real name but not her fake name so they can't find her." Alexis offered another theory. "But why hide? Except for the drug she's fine. A little filthy but that's easily fixed."

He sat on the floor and looked between his daughter and the drivers license that was still on the screen. "Hide. ...I keep coming back to she's hiding from the authorities but I don't feel that from her. She hasn't stolen anything, hasn't killed anyone." He shook his head. "She isn't going to tell us until she trusts us. But we have another problem. We're from another planet and her planet can barely get into orbit. Our planet isn't anything like hers," Alexis warned him. "Psychological shock confronting another civilization, one that is far in advance of hers." Rick nodded his head.

"Can we get selected if we don't take her to our meeting with the Director? Tell him that she had a medical appointment that we couldn't change? We made it weeks ago. ...She's home sick and we didn't want him to catch it." Alexis offered some ideas. Rick shook his head. "He's going to want to see her and we have no background on her to give him. Her being contagious might buy us a week, but not more. He'll just select someone else," he warned her. That made Alexis slump. She really wanted this, it was her dream.

"How long will she need to be in the medical pod?" They had five days to get home and probably one day at home before their meeting. "Two days, more or less. Longer if we want her to come out without feeling any withdrawal because of the drug she was taking," Alexis replied. "What does the drug do? I mean why would she take it? Maybe it's being forced on her," Rick suggested. Alexis thought about it and pulled up the drugs effects on the screen.

 _It causes a short-lived, intense high that is immediately followed by the opposite – intense depression, edginess and a craving for more of the drug. People who use it often don't eat or sleep properly. They can experience greatly increased heart rate, muscle spasms and convulsions. The drug can make people feel paranoid,_ _angry, hostile and anxious – even when they aren't high. Regardless of how much of the drug is used or how frequently, it increases the risk that the user will experience a heart attack, stroke, seizure, or respiratory (breathing) failure, any of which can result in sudden death._

 _Long term use. As tolerance to the drug increases, it becomes necessary to take greater and greater quantities to get the same high. Prolonged daily use causes sleep deprivation and loss of appetite. A person can become psychotic and begin to experience hallucinations._

 _As it interferes with the way the brain processes chemicals, one needs more and more of the drug just to feel "normal." People who become addicted lose interest in other areas of life._

 _Coming down from the drug causes depression so severe that a person will do almost anything to get the drug—even commit murder._

 _And if he or she can't get more, the depression can get so intense it can drive the addict to suicide._

"How long has she been using this drug do you think?" What were they up against? Alexis switched screens to read her vitals using her computer. "Two weeks, maybe a month. Long enough to be addicted, but not long enough to cause permanent damage," she said offering her medical opinion.

"So she uses the drug to get a high. Loses herself in the high only to crash when it wears off forcing her to use it again." Rick was thinking. "Fake ID and she's using a drug to give her a high. A drug that makes her not want to eat and yet she went looking for food. She wants to live and still takes the drug to what? Forget something? A pain so great that she can't deal with it maybe?" He was just guessing and he knew it.

"Those all fit but the only person who knows is her," Alexis told him. "Can you keep her asleep for three days? Long enough so that when she wakes up she doesn't want more of this drug? Because we don't have any and I'm not going to give her any." Rick wanted her healthy and happy. "Easily, it will be about the time we need to stop for fuel," she reminded him. "So do we ease her into being on another planet or show her what it's like being in space, diving into a sun to refuel," he questioned. In the end they decided the latter with a little twist. Since Alexis was less imposing and she was the medical person, he left it to her to get the woman out of the medical pod and answer her questions.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

Alexis had the pod slide out and pulled out her device and started running it over her from the tip of her toes to... "Oh, ah, hi, you're awake! I was just..." Alexis whipped her device behind her back. "How do you feel?" Kate glanced around and didn't recognize anything and it looked like she was lying on a floor. NAKED! She placed an arm over her breasts and her hand over her crotch. "Clothes, right." Alexis took the plastic bag off the bed, ripped it open, and pulled out what were going to be her clothes until they could get home. It actually was a good thing they were ahead of schedule, it would allow them time to get her some real clothes. Something to wear when she met with the Director.

"I know it's not much and the fit's rather universal, but it's all we have. The bathroom is through that door." The girl laid out the clothes on the bed from which Kate came from beneath. She pointed at the door and backed off to sit completely on the other bed with her legs bent under her and waited. Kate couldn't think of anything else to do but comply so while still trying to cover up she stood up and turned her back, figuring showing some stranger her ass was better than showing her everything else. Not considering that she had likely already seen everything already.

With clothes in hand she stepped to the door and looked it over since it didn't have a doorknob. "Press the little colored panel on the side," the voice of the girl told Kate as she stepped inside. It turned out to be a little bigger than she had thought. "You can take a shower if you wish. Just make it fast because we don't have much water," Kate heard just before the door closed behind her automatically.

Kate dropped her clothes on the lavatory and went to what looked like the shower and tried to figure out how to turn it on. Pressing a colored panel got the water to turn on and a number popped up showing her the temperature. Stepping in quickly she decided it wasn't hot enough and started pressing buttons when suddenly the water got soapy so she grabbed what looked like something for her to scrub with and got to work. Pressing the panel again got the soap to stop and she rinsed and then pressed the first panel which got the water to stop. She hadn't felt this good in a long time. She had noticed that except for the hair on her head, the rest of her hair was gone, all of it, everywhere.

Her skin felt and looked better. She got out of the shower looking for a towel. "Stay in the shower and press the panel with the letter D on it," came the girl's voice through the door. She stepped back into the shower and looking around, pressed the panel with a D on it. Suddenly a massive amount of air was blowing across her body. "It's a giant hand dryer!" Kate grinned as she felt the air rush across her body taking all of the water away. She didn't have to spin in place or anything. She even found that if she spread her legs a little, the air went places that air shouldn't.

No panties and no bra, just some kind of standard jumpsuit was all she had. It was a sort of soft green in color and the front opening seemed to seal itself after Kate couldn't find buttons or a zipper and she just placed one side up against the other.

Clean, dry, and sort of dressed, she pressed the panel that opened the door and found the girl sitting right where she had been. "Have a seat." She gestured at the bed across from her and held up what looked like slippers and Kate sat down and stared at her after putting on her shoes that were a touch to big for her, much like what she was wearing.

She was young, maybe 10 to 12 years old. Nicely dressed and had long orangish-colored hair. "I'm Alexis Harper Castle and my dad is up front piloting. You'll get to meet him in a moment," Alexis started out with. "K... Serena Ann Kaye." Kate hadn't had much interaction with people giving them her fake name.

Kate watched Alexis pull what looked like a computer onto her lap from off the bed next to her and suddenly Kate saw her drivers license show up on the wall above the girl. "You only had a few things on you when we found you. You had sustained a head injury and were asleep lying on the ground with snow piling up on and around you," the girl told her. Kate lifted a hand to her head where she had hit it. "We've taken care of the wound and reduced the swelling of your brain. And cleaned you up some. We've also taken all traces of the drug you've been taking out of your system. It was addictive and would have lead to even more complications," the girl informed her.

Kate shook her head. "I needed it and I could have stopped." She was sure of it, and the cocaine was doing just what she wanted it to do. When she took it that is. It was the after it wore off part that she didn't like. However the girl shook her head. "You were addicted and I'm betting even now you want more. Likely to cover up or hide from some trauma that you've experienced," the girl offered, which instantly made Kate angry. "What the hell would you know about it? You're a kid. You're what, maybe 12 years old at best?" She wasn't going to have some child criticize or question her actions.

"I'm eleven actually. I'll be twelve in a few months and I graduated from college just a few days ago if you must know. I was out of elementary school early and graduated high school after just two years. College only took another two years. So I really know quite a lot. I also know that this is a fake." The girl pointed to the drivers license above her head.

"It's not hard to spot if you look close enough. You can almost make out the numbers under the new one and your name over the original one. Also the picture doesn't fit the space perfectly, though that may be due to sloppy work. However, it's definitely a fake," the girl told her. Kate knew this day would come, just not here and now. Wherever here was or have an eleven-year-old girl call her out on it. "We'll call you Serena for now. When you learn to trust us maybe you'll tell us your real name." Alexis and her dad were willing to wait.

"Where am I anyway?" Kate didn't recognize any of this. It wasn't a hospital that was for sure. The place had no windows and was kind of narrow and long with doors on each end and the girl had said something about piloting. A boat of some kind perhaps and she was below deck? There was also something else in the bathroom that she didn't understand. It looked out of place to her.

She watched Alexis put her computer back on the bed, move to a panel, and press something. "How we doing Dad?" Alexis inquired. "About five minutes since we're exiting just outside the system this time. How is she?" Rick asked.

"Showered, dressed, confused, and defensive. About what we expected." Alexis turned to look at Kate and smiled at her. "You might as well come forward pumpkin. Let's see how she handles this." They knew it was going to be a shock. Hell, everything from here on was going to be a shock. She might as well get used to them starting now.


	9. Chapter 9

**CH9**

"Come with me, please," Alexis requested softly not sure if Serena, or whatever her name really was, would follow. "You'll get some answers if you do," Alexis added the bait. That alone got Kate to stand and follow Alexis to the other door and watched it slide open much like the one leading to the bathroom.

"Have a seat." Alexis offered the only empty seat and watched Kate look everywhere including at her dad as she sat. "I'm Richard Castle, Alexis is my daughter, and you are?" Would she tell him? Kate opened her mouth and then closed it and thought about her options. "Serena," Kate told them. "As you wish Serena Kaye. You'll tell us when you're ready. ...Two minutes," he warned and Alexis reached down to activate the passive restraint system for Kate who immediately started struggling. "Relax, it's a safety device. When you want out you can press this panel just like I did," Alexis reassured her and they both watched her press it, swing her arms, and start to stand up, only to sit back down and press the panel again.

Satisfied, she looked out the window which didn't tell her much so she looked down at the console in front of her. Some of it made sense while other parts didn't. "It's okay, you can touch anything you wish, nothing will happen. You're not logged into the system so it won't recognize anything you do," Rick assured her. Still Kate kept her hands to herself.

"Thirty seconds," Rick informed them then turned to look at Alexis. "I'll be in back, stay right here and keep that on." Alexis retreated to lie down on one of the beds. "Just keep your eyes forward and don't panic," he told her. He turned on the intercom for Alexis. "Exiting in three ...two ...one." And suddenly Kate felt like she was going to be launched out the front window only to feel the system hold every square inch of her body in place as the window lit up with light. "What was that?"

"We just exited FTL into normal space, we're headed for that since we need the fuel." Rick pointed to the not so big ball of light in the distance. "FTL? As in _Faster than Light_?" Kate asks sounding shocked and disbelieving.

"Yes." He ran a scan of the system. "Screens show clear, you can come forward Alexis," he said and shut down the intercom. Soon they both heard the door slide open and Alexis walked in, sat down, and crossed her legs.

"You mean we're in space? Like out in space, real space?" Kate looked at both of them and then stared out into the velvet blackness. It was darker than she thought it would be. "Yes," was Rick's only response. Kate was silent for a time as she watched the sun get bigger and bigger. "So you two are...aliens?" Kate took a closer look at them. It was only now that she noticed a few things that were different. "I hate to break it to you, but to us, you're the alien here," Alexis told her. _"I'M NOT AN ALIEN! ...I'M_...in space." Kate started chuckling. "So this is a ship that travels through space?" Kate questioned. "Technically this is a long range courier ship and I think you've seen everything there is so far. It was the best I could do on such short notice. I was thankful that it came with two medical pods that still functioned. This thing isn't exactly new," Rick told her.

"So you have other ships besides this one?" Kate was smiling big. "Does one of them look like it has a big pod in the middle with wings on each side that loop out to each side and to the back where the engines are located?" Kate tried to give a description of the ship she was thinking about. Alexis jumped up and went into the main bay then came back with her computer and handed it to Kate. "Use the pen," Alexis said. Kate did a rough sketch of her ship and turned it to show each of them. "Doesn't look like anything I've ever seen," Rick said, curious, and Alexis just shook her head. "What is it?"

Kate turned the pad back around to look at it. "It was a TV show that only lasted one season called Nebula 9. This ship was filled with rookies from Earth that find themselves the last of their kind out in space after Earth is destroyed in an attack. They have all these adventures." Kate ran a finger over her horrible drawing. "And you liked it." Alexis saw something. "I went to every convention I could, begged my parents to take me. Joined every website I could find. Then they canceled it. Idiots!" Even her costume was gone now since she had sold everything.

"Parents?" Rick questioned. Maybe she was willing to talk. However Kate's walls immediately snapped up. _"I DON'T HAVE ANY PARENTS!"_ Kate struggled to get up till she remembered to press the panel and then Alexis had to dodge to keep from being trampled on as Kate stormed off to one of the beds.

"Seems I hit a nerve," Rick said ruefully, not that he meant to. "More than one I'm thinking. She loved that show. Being out in space having adventures," Alexis replied quietly as she moved to sit down and activate the restraint system. "Being an Explorer," Rick mentioned as Alexis nodded. "At least she didn't freak out about being in space," Alexis offered. "Assuming she believed us." Rick pointed out the flaw in her statement. "How long till we scoop fuel?" Alexis changed topics. He looked at his screens. "Shields go up in three, enter the sun in about six minutes, almost seven," he responded. "I'll go get her so she can watch. I'm thinking we leave the topic of parents alone for now and focus on her TV show. She liked pretending to be an Explorer, maybe she's interested in really being one," Alexis suggested. "Straight A's huh?" he teased since one or more of her classes was in psychology. "Yep!" Alexis was all smiles.

Alexis found her curled up on the bed. What she really wanted was some coke to make the pain of her parents' deaths go away. It was just that cocaine never seemed to be enough. Kate watched the girl sit on the bed opposite from her and remain silent for a time. Then she spoke, "The drug you've been taking isn't going to change anything. Sticking your head in the sand doesn't make it go away." Her analogy actually reminded Kate of something. Her head would be fine while her body got run over by some big rig truck like in the cartoons she used to love to watch as a kid. "I know you only just met us and it all sounds so fantastic, but it _is_ all real. Go back and sit up front and you'll see something. Something no one from your planet has ever seen. You'll be the first. It really is cool looking, a little scary but cool." Alexis tried to sound upbeat about it. "Trust me a little, please?"

Kate thought it over and looked around. There were actually three doors. One went into the bathroom, one went where the man was, and the third was on the side as Kate looked at it. Alexis looked where Kate was looking. "It won't open so long as we're in space unless you know the override code. This is a courier ship and as such, it's meant to go from planet to planet and not stop in space, though it could land in a docking bay of the larger ships, so it doesn't have an airlock. You open it and we'll both get sucked out into space and die almost instantly. It'll also be extremely painful for that short time," Alexis advised her.

"What will I see?" Kate was at least a little curious. What if these two were right and she really was out in space? Which lead to a gazillion questions. "This is a long range courier ship, meaning it can go farther than just from one planet to the next planet over, usually in the same system. This one can go farther, however, we need to stop for fuel. We stopped here on the way to your planet to refuel and again in your system. Now we need to stop again to get home. I thought you might want to watch. Be an Explorer. Don't just watch it, live it." Alexis gestured toward the door back into the cockpit. Kate looked at the door then back at Alexis. "Transfer of fuel, like from ship to ship?" Kate was thinking what the Navy did to extend the range of military ships. Alexis smiled wide and giggled just a little. "Not exactly, go see." Alexis waved at the door again just as Rick's voice came over the intercom. "Two minutes."

 _Explore, be Chloe?_ It was enough so that Kate got up off the bed and stood at the door to the cockpit. Kate turned back to look at Alexis who mimed pressing a panel. Kate touched the panel, watched the door slide open, then she stepped inside. Just as the door was closing she exploded, _"_ _ **My GOD, are you trying to kill us?**_ _"_

All Kate saw in front of them was a sun. They were so close it actually took up the entire window. It hadn't occurred to her yet to question why she wasn't already blind and that it should be a whole lot brighter than it was. "Have a seat Serena Ann Kaye." Rick offered the open seat. "Are you nuts?! You need to turn around!" Kate just stood there. "This is where we're going to get our fuel. Have a seat." He offered her the empty seat again. Kate scrambled to get into the seat. "Place your finger on the panel to activate the restraint system," he advised her and watched her do just that. "We're getting fuel...here?" Kate didn't understand. Where was the support ship with the fuel? "Yep," he responded and then activated the intercom. "One minute, better get ready back there."

As Kate watched they just kept getting closer and closer and she was freaking out. She really didn't want to die. Sure her life had turned to shit but dying wasn't one of the things she wanted to do. "You can relax. Shields are holding," Rick told her. "Shields?" What was this? Star Trek? "Here I'll show you. ...See on the window in front of you? That symbol is us and the shield bubble that's around us is represented as a percentage. See the little lines all around us?" he asked her. "98%" Kate read what it said. "It'll need to get a lot lower before we start feeling the effects in here," he assured her. "Fifteen seconds to penetration," he announced over the intercom.

Kate watched them plunge into the sun and looked at the little display that barely changed, going from 98% to 97%. Suddenly a new screen popped up that showed bars and it looked like there weren't that many since there was room for a lot more. "Extending scoop...opening valves. Course is set, shields holding steady." Kate watched the bars increase relatively quickly till a few minutes later they stopped. "Closing valves. ...Retracting scoop. Fuel level reads at..." He pointed at Kate who looked at the second panel. "99.2%?" Kate offered weakly. "Very good, time to go home," he informed them. He turned to exit the sun and suddenly everything became darker as they exited the corona and moved out into space.

"Is it always so black?" Kate murmured which had Rick and Alexis smiling since he had left the intercom on. "When you're looking out of a window into space, yes. This is an older ship and doesn't have any of the newer available systems. In newer ships you can place an image in 3D above a flat panel. It's relatively small, but it works." Kate thought of what that would look like. She was actually thinking of the image of Vader from Star Wars. "Like Vader," Kate whispered softly.

"That's just the commercial ones that are available. It's likely the ones on the military ships are bigger and better." That had Kate turning to look at him. "You have military space ships? Like a Star Destroyer?" Kate questioned and got a blank look from him. "I can show you using my computer if you like," Alexis's voice offered. "Yes, please." Kate was hooked and she knew it.

"Stay ready back there, FTL in three ...two ...one" And Kate felt herself being forced back into her seat. It wasn't bad, just noticeable. "FTL, faster than light," she breathed, amazed, as she watched the view out the window change.

"Is it like Star Trek? You create a warp bubble?" Kate questioned and got another blank look. "Star Trek is a TV show about exploring space. A bubble's created around the ship that allows it to travel through space at speeds faster than light. Warp one is faster than the speed of light. Warp two is ten times faster than that and so on," Kate said, explaining what she remembered about it. "Not a bubble no, not exactly. More like a tunnel than a bubble. You create a tunnel in front of you and around you that acts differently than real space allowing for faster travel." Rick dumbed it down since even he didn't really know how it was created.

"Interested?" Rick asked her and watched Kate nod while smiling. This was way better than Nebula 9. "Good. You may get your chance to learn soon." Kate looked at him and the door opened revealing Alexis. "Come this way and I'll show you," Alexis offered which had Kate trying to get out of her seat, forgetting to press the panel first. Once she had done that she followed Alexis into the main room. "I'll be there in a few," he told them. Kate's look got him to explain. "Autopilot." Kate made an "O" with her mouth.

Alexis grabbed her computer and looked up at the screen while Kate sat next to her. "Military ships." Alexis began searching. "I can only show you pictures. Our military keeps what they are capable of doing a big secret. They can't hide what they're building or have built but they keep tight control over everything else," Alexis warned her.

"You've been in combat?" Kate queried. "In our history, several times. Recently, only twice. We had a colony ship supported by combat ships try and take one of our colonies from us. As I understand it the colony ship ran for it while there was combat. A few years later the same location started having pirate attacks and to date they are still happening, though we've built a military base complete with a large station to combat them," Alexis explained.

"This is one of our newest and more advanced Destroyers. Destroyers are named after people who have served in the military. Last I knew we had hundreds of them. A Heavy Cruiser. It's a little bigger, heavier armor, bigger weapons, though not as fast. They're named after politicians, mostly dead ones. We have about half again as many as destroyers. One of our Battleships. Far bigger, denser armor, even bigger weapons. Most have space for troop transport. They're named after cities. About the same speed as a Cruiser. This is one of our biggest ships. Part Battleship part Carrier. They're bigger still and have fighters in addition to the weapons a Battleship would have. We only have a handful of them. I don't know who names them. We know very little about them. There is usually at least one in each of our systems." Alexis explained and then put one of each up on the screen so she could see the size difference.

"And this is us." Alexis put up a dot. "The Battleships have transports for the captains that are larger than us," Alexis remarked. "And they all get fuel from a sun?" Kate inquired just as Rick entered and sat down across from them. Alexis shook her head. "Military ships and Explorer ships are powered using a different method though Destroyers and Explorers can dive into a sun to scoop fuel if they need to. Think of it as a back up source for fuel and power."

"Explorer?" Alexis hadn't shown her one of those. "Each Explorer ship is unique. They're specially constructed for just one thing," Rick explained. "And?" Kate questioned. "Explorer ships are only constructed about every eighteen years. It takes about three years to build each one. They are manned by a triad. Their job is to explore what's out there and signal back what they find. The biggest goal of all is to find a planet that can be colonized that isn't already inhabited. You wouldn't believe just how hard that really is. If they're lucky and find one they're gifted hundreds if not thousands of acres of land on that planet though I've heard rumors you can ask for something else," he revealed.

"And if they don't" Kate asked. "No Explorer ship has ever returned, ever," Alexis responded. "Three people in a little ship sent out to find planets. So what?" Kate doesn't see the appeal. "Explore, maybe meet new life, new civilizations. Find out what's out there and if they're lucky, find someplace to live that isn't our home planet. Show her." Rick looked at Alexis who brought their home planet up on the screen. "This is us." Alexis showed her the planet as a whole and then started zooming in. "Where's the green? The parks, lakes, oceans? It looks like it's all concrete or something." Kate was amazed and it actually reminded her of someplace. A movie that she could almost recall the name of. "There isn't any green. No parks, no lakes and no oceans. Not anymore." Alexis comments. Kate kept watching as Alexis zoomed in. It looked like there were high rises yet it looked like they had filled in the empty spaces with still more buildings. "You two live there?" Kate wasn't even sure if all of this was real.

"Eighteen billion people all on one planet and millions more on colony worlds. It takes a lot to be selected for a colony planet. Anyone who knows anything about farming, teachers, builders, the basics," Rick commented. " **Eighteen billion!?** " Kate couldn't begin to fathom that many people on one planet. Hell her planet felt crowded with just 6 billion. "How do you live there? How does anyone live there?" It wasn't possible. "Estimated to be twenty-two billion in less than five years," he added. Kate simply opened and closed her mouth not believing and not knowing what to say.

"Some of our water and most our food is shipped in from our colony planets. What food is manufactured on our planet is cloned in giant factories. Our air is cleaned using giant scrubbers that use up lots of power to operate, requiring more and more power plants. An endless cycle," Alexis explained. "I can't even begin to understand." To Kate it sounded like hell and she thought _her_ life was bad!

"So why am I here?" Why did they come to get her? Why her? "Explorers are prized among our people. Every 18 years a new team of three people, a triad, is selected for the next ship that's to be built and go out among the stars and explore. Have adventures and maybe, just maybe find a planet. Live on this planet. Live eating fresh everything, breathe fresh air, live a different life," Rick told her. "Each Explorer ship is state of the art for the time it's built. Even our military ships don't have such technology," Alexis added. "So what's the catch?" Kate questions, knowing that there just had to be a catch. "Explorer ships go out to where none of us have ever gone before. They're all alone and will never receive help if something goes wrong. They're the first to see everything that's out there, and maybe the last," he said bluntly.

"This will be just the eighteenth Explorer ship ever built. None of them have ever returned. We only have six colony planets and four of them are small moons around a gas giant," Alexis said. "The others were lost?" Kate queried. They both shrugged at the same time. "Lost, destroyed, damaged so that they can't communicate any longer. The possibilities are endless. There's one more catch. We have a meeting with the Director to discuss our application to be Explorers. Of course, there will be others applying for the same chance," Rick admitted. "Okay." Kate didn't see the catch. "Each ship needs a triad and there's only Dad and I. We need a third person," Alexis told her, and they both looked expectantly at Kate. It suddenly hit her. "ME!?" They must be nuts! "You're kidding right? I've never been out in space. Hell, only a handful of people have ever even gotten into orbit let alone the two people that were on our moon and that was years ago. You've got the wrong person." Kate was sure these two were either nuts or this was a dream.

"You said your favorite TV show was about Explorers. We need a third person or we can't go and we'll have to stay on our planet, likely forever," Rick pointed out. "PLEASE! You can live as an Explorer instead of playacting. You'll see things no one else from your planet has ever seen and likely never will," Alexis pointed out. "Me?" Kate shook her head. "And if I say no?"

"We turn around and take you back to where we found you. You can live your life there," Rick told her. "Go back to living wherever you were living. Go back to taking that poison and become addicted to it again," Alexis said vehemently. _Go back to living in hell!_ "I don't even understand the technology that's on this ship, or any space ship for that matter. I was studying to be a lawyer not an explorer." This just wasn't going to work. Even if she went she was going to get them all killed.

"The ship has only just started construction and will take three years to build. During that time the three of us will be in school learning what we need to know to run the ship, how to fix the ship, how to live out in space on a ship. You'll learn all you need to know in those three years," Rick informed her. "Please?" Alexis begs her. "We'll be right there next to you. Each of us is going to have to learn more than one thing. Dad's pilot, navigation, communications and likely engineer. I'm medical and engineering. We want you to be engineer and maybe pilot or medical. When the ship functions properly the better off we all are. Since each of us will learn something about engineering we'll be right there next to you, learning as you learn. We can help each other learn and later help each other fix or manufacture parts we need if necessary," Alexis added.

"PLEASE! ...We need a third or we can't go." Alexis was ready to cry if Kate said no and wanted to go back to her old life. A life that had driven her to being addicted to a deadly stimulant.


	10. Chapter 10

**CH10**

"What about an older brother or sister? Surely there's someone older and more qualified than me?" Kate wasn't sure she wanted out but wasn't sure she wanted in either. Alexis just shook her head. "Alexis is my only child and so long as we stay on our planet, it'll remain that way," Rick replied and saw Kate's blank look. "Eighteen billion people soon to be twenty-two billion means we have strictly controlled birth control. Once a recognized couple have a child neither can ever have another one. Having a second comes with …consequences. Birth control is strongly encouraged while abortion is technically outlawed. But there are countless places that will perform the procedure. Some are a little better at it than others," Rick admitted.

Kate thought the politicians on her world would have a field day with that one. Encourage birth control while outlawing abortions and yet turn their back on the people who do them and have them. Yeah, that would go over big on her planet. _Her planet! She was actually out in space headed for another planet!_

"What about her mother?" Kate looked at Rick, still not comfortable talking to an eleven-year-old even if she was smart. Rick shook his head. "I was fifteen at the time, young and foolish. I met Meredith and we _'got together'_ just the one time," Rick began somewhat hesitantly. "I did graduate college with a major in medicine Dad. I know more about reproduction than you do." Except she didn't have any practical experience with it. He covered his ears. "I'm not listening. La, la, la." He only uncovered his ears when he noticed Alexis had stopped talking. "You better still be a virgin or you're grounded until you're thirty young lady," he threatened. "Well since according to you I can't get married until thirty that works out great," Alexis countered. Kate couldn't help but grin at these two. Alexis turned to look at Kate for some support. "Don't look at me, if my parents had found out when I lost mine I'd be dead." However, Alexis simply started smiling. "YES! See Dad." He looked daggers at Kate who just smiled back at him. "Her mother?" Kate got back on topic and tried to keep from getting killed.

"I talked Meredith out of getting a backdoor abortion and as soon as Alexis was born I never saw her again. I have no idea where she is," Rick admitted. "And I don't want to either," Alexis all but spat out with clear hatred for her mother in her voice. It also told Kate something – Alexis had grown up without any adult female present. "What about your parents, surely they can go? Make room for four instead of three?" Kate suggested. Rick shook his head again. "My dad is First Officer on one of our Cruisers. Last I heard from him his ship was stationed on one of our colony planets. Mother went with him of course, they have housing on Naval Base Kajos. Last I knew my mother was trying to get a job as a teacher. …We're not exactly close," he was forced to confess.

They kept shooting down her reasons to get out of this and at the same time she learned a few things about them. What Kate was was conflicted. The chance to _BE_ Chloe and not just pretend to be her. Leave behind a life which had gone straight down the toilet. But if she went with these two she was going to have to get close to them and Rick was easy on the eyes. She would get a chance to be out in space not just dream of being out in space. "Will this ship be armed?" she inquired. "Most likely. However, how much and with what we won't know until we start learning about it." Rick was pretty sure all of the other Explorer ships had been armed. "What if I can't learn your technology? What then?" She would just be useless baggage for them. Dead weight that they had to put up with. "You're young and we'll be there to help you. You said you were studying to be a lawyer, so being in school will not be something new for you," Alexis countered. However how they taught in school here might be a challenge for her.

"Can I think about it?" Kate really needed to think, to consider everything they'd said. They were asking a complete stranger to go out into space with them. Though three years of schooling to learn how to use this ship would take care of that. Worse, she was being asked to let two complete strangers into her life. To go past at least a few of her walls. "Of course. This is day two of a five day journey home. Three days later will be our meeting with the Director. It's all the time we can give you. Think about it. " And Rick got up to go back into the cockpit.

"Alexis, you're eleven and just finished college. Six years of grade school, three years of junior high school followed by four years of high school then four years of college." Kate just wanted to understand and watched Alexis nod. It just wasn't possible, she had just started college herself and she was nineteen and thought she was pretty smart. "And you did all that before turning twelve?" Alexis shrugged. "I studied at home all the time, too. At first Dad kept trying to get me to do kid things but I always hated them. To play with kids my age, kids that even couldn't count to ten. It made me mad, I know now that he was trying to get me to live like a kid while I was still young, but I didn't want that. I wanted to learn, not do little kid stuff. He finally gave up."

"I've made all my teachers mad at me too. I knew more than they did and was always correcting them." Alexis grinned, not the least bit upset about being smarter than her own teachers.

"You don't miss being a kid? Going to the park to play? Play sports with other kids? Have sleepovers with other girls? Play dress up to mimic your…" Kate stopped because she was about to say "Mom," but Alexis had never had one. Kate watched Alexis shake her head. Suddenly an idea popped into her head. _She_ could teach Alexis how to be a kid. Teach her how to put on makeup. GOD she probably hadn't even reached puberty yet! Her mother had been great about that with her. Teach her how to cook and how to handle boys, which were all jerks. Be there for her when she needed her first bra. The first time she has her period. _NO! I can't let them in. My walls..._

"I'll think about it," Kate said finally and watched Alexis follow her father into the cockpit. It allowed Kate to collapse onto the bed and groan. "God, what do I do now?" And as thick and high as her walls were already, they were nothing compared to the pressure of missing her mother brought on them. Collapsing them in an instant. "Mom, Dad... ?" She needed someone to tell her what to do.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

"What do you think?" Rick asked Alexis as soon as she sat down. "I don't know. I think she wants to but something's holding her back. She didn't even ask where she would be staying all this time. What the classes would be like? Where would they be? And if we push her..." Rick interrupted her by finishing her sentence for her, "she'll rebel and ask to be taken back to her planet and her old life." Alexis started nodding. "Something happened there Dad, something really bad." Alexis was sure of it. "Enough to make her use a fake name, start taking a drug she likely knows is bad for her," Rick agreed. "The high takes away the pain, then it wears off and she crashes and it only makes her want more. Eventually that drug won't be enough and she'll need something stronger. Something that will ultimately do even more damage to her body and mind. You really know how to pick'em Dad."

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

Jackson was sitting in the CIA safe house with Kevin and Javi. It had been over a week at this point. Jackson had put in for another week and had already put in a request to add them to his team. They were down two people and they needed to get back to work on the Bracken issue.

He was about to ask these two if they had anything new when all three of their burner phones pinged. Jackson listened to his call from Rita and started smiling. They had finally caught a break. As soon as Kevin and Javi were off their phones he told them, "Rita's found something. Kate has a fake ID that she and her friends have been using to get into bars with. Serena Kaye, look it up."

"Tori's friends came up with something also. They're going to send it our way to run facial recognition," Kevin informed him. "And I've got a friend who's noticed something unusual. You asked for anything out of the ordinary and this sounds like it fits. He's going to send it our way, too," Javi told him. Jackson thanked the gods. Two long agonizing weeks or more looking for one nineteen-year-old who was outsmarting all of them. Even Mike had called to tell them that Jim and Johanna were starting to remain awake for longer periods of time. They weren't lucid enough to really remember previous awake times, but that time wasn't far away. Each time had been the same thing from both of them, "How's Katie?"

Jackson had been ready to throw his phone against the wall and let the pieces join the shards of the two broken glasses that had already been cleaned up. "Get on that name. Hotels, banks, train stations, airlines, apartment rentals, RV sales, car sales, anything you can think of. We need an address." Jackson wasn't going to go back to Costa Rica without their daughter. Rita was right – they would skin them alive and then kill them, and Jackson was going to let them, too. How could they have been so damn stupid?

Rita had just gotten back when Kevin called out, "I've got an address. She rented an apartment in the Bronx, paid in full for one year up front in cash." Kevin handed over the slip of paper with the address on it. "We're on it. You two stay and wait for Tori's friends to come through. Send us a voice mail after you look it over. Same for your other friend. Let's go get our girl." Jackson looked at Rita who simply pulled out her weapon and checked it before holstering it. "Wait – I know that address, it's a dive. It's filled with junkies and dealers. Just don't ask me how I know," Rita warned him. She wasn't ready to tell him that she used to live just blocks away from there when she was little.

It was still cold out and the snow was still everywhere. The city was trying to dig itself out but it was slow going. Their rental was 4x4 but didn't come with chains. However, the safe house had all kinds of things, including chains that barely fit their tires.

The trick, it turned out, was finding a bridge or tunnel that wasn't blocked to get from Manhattan to the Bronx.

Jackson stuffed his MP5 submachine gun into his coat while Rita literally took her weapon out and carried hanging at her side. "Fifth floor." They decided on the stairs since a lot of the city was without power. It wasn't hard to notice since all of the stop lights from there to here were all out.

Jackson ran his hand over the door and nodded to Rita who went to work on the lock. She stepped back a moment later and nodded to him. What he wanted to do was burst in, grab her, and haul her back downstairs. Then out to the airport, onto a private jet and leave her at his place in Costa Rica. He turned the doorknob slowly and entered just as slowly. Each took a side and in seconds, "Clear. Clear," could be heard. And the door was closed. There was a little bit of furniture. "Looks like she kept a few things from the house. This stuff is _not_ junk," Rita pointed out as she put her weapon away and went to the dresser first while Jackson picked up a suitcase.

"Nice stuff." She held up a babydoll nighty to admire. It didn't fit her but it was nice. "She still dresses nicely," Rita commented and then watched Jackson hold up a club dress for her to see. "She's living out of suitcases," he remarked as he rifled it looking for something, anything.

"Jack!" Rita held up something else which immediately had his attention. He snatched it from her. "DAMNATION!" Jim and Johanna weren't going to just kill them, they were going to torture them first. She took out a knife and took the bag from him, cut it open and dipped in a finger then placed it on the tip of her tongue. "Coke, good stuff too." She cleaned her knife and put it away. "GOD DAMN IT!" Jackson was ready to tear this place apart. Something had to pay the price for the rage that he felt. "If she's taking this stuff..." Rita trailed off. "Maybe she's out looking for more?" he suggested. "In a blizzard?" she countered and thought about it. "Yeah, it's possible." If she wanted it badly enough.

Now they had another lead. Find her supplier and find her. "Get that sent to the lab. Maybe it will help us narrow down our search a little." Not all cocaine was the same. "Maybe Kevin or Javi still have contacts in Narcotics. Those two aren't bad Jack," Rita remarked, offering her opinion. It was up to him whether they stayed or not. "I've already put their names in. Should hear something back in a week or two," Jackson replied which earned him a kiss on his cheek. "Keep searching, we need all the help we can get," he told her and took one side of the tiny apartment while she took the other.

Jackson's phone pinging him was the only thing that stopped him and only long enough to listen to his voice mail. "They say they have something, want us back there as soon as possible," he informed her.

"I've got nothing. She eats here, a little at least, sleeps here and her clothes are here. And her coke is here. So where is she?" Rita threw what she'd found back into the dresser and turned to look at Jackson. "We're getting closer, I can feel it." Jackson was used to hunting for people and he finally had Kate's scent. "Let's go find out what the guys have," she said and left the apartment with Jackson right behind her. They both stopped outside and looked around as if she was right now just walking down the street headed for home.

The drive back to the CIA safe house was done in silence. They finally had some leads and they were going to turn over some stones, break some fingers, cut off some toes if they had to. Someone knew something and they were going to talk.

"We found where she's been living but she wasn't there," Jackson told the guys. "We've got something better," Kevin countered. "Tori and her friends have put together some footage that you have _got_ to see." Kevin put it on the TV for all of them to watch even though he and Javi would be seeing it twice at this point.

"Manhattan," Jackson noticed right away. "Yeah, but what _is_ that thing?" Rita wondered as they watched a number of traffic light street cams show this clear bubble that didn't have wheels seemingly float across the snow not really leaving any tracks except for some blown snow. "There's two of them, not that I can make out any faces." The golden orange-colored face covers hid that. One was clearly taller than the other who looked child-sized. "What has this Hollywood toy got to do with anything?" Jackson wasn't amused, they had good leads, solid leads.

"Just keep watching," Kevin advised. "The Bronx," Rita noticed. "Yeah, but how the hell did they get there? The bridges have cameras crawling all over them," Jackson demanded. "Just keep watching," Kevin reiterated. "STOP!" Jackson yelled. "There – it's the best picture yet. Can you zoom in on these two?" Kevin worked the controls and zoomed in as tight as he could till the image began to pixelate. "No heavy clothes on either of them. Why aren't they freezing to death?" Rita questioned. It was easy to tell that it was snowing and the wind was blowing hard. They had even seen a car headed their way. And then suddenly they were past it, not knowing how. "And what are they wearing?" Jackson queried. "Kind of looks like...scales?" Rita said not believing her eyes. "That's what we're thinking." And Kevin started the recording at that point. "Now watch. This is as close as we can get," Kevin told them as they watched whatever it was stop and the two of them got out. The tall one pointed into the alley and they both walked in and were out of sight. "Keep watching," Kevin said.

It took several minutes when suddenly the tall one and the short one carried someone dressed just like them out of the alley, except this person had different clothes on underneath. They worked to get the person into one of the seats. Then the little one crawled inside and literally sat hunched way over because they were sitting in the new person's lap. The obviously cramped bubble forced the little one to practically place its head on or between its knees. Then the tall one got in, turned the bubble around, and went back the way they came. "So what has this got to do with us?" Jackson still didn't see the point. This location wasn't all that close to Kate's apartment and it was easily freezing outside. Not fit for man nor beast.

"Keep watching," Kevin urged him. They lost it at the river again and pick it up on the other side. "Now watch." Kevin stopped them at a better camera with a better angle and zoomed in.

"OH SHIT!" Jackson cursed. "THAT'S KATE! ...At least I think so," Rita called out. "What the FUCK is going on?" Rita wasn't positive it was her because she was wearing the same thing the other two were on the outside. A woman's clothes could just be made out underneath. The golden-orangish visor like the other two wore concealed her face. However, it was the same body type, same hair color, and she obviously had long legs.

"Start it up again," Jackson said and they watched it travel down the streets leaving no trace they had even been there. "No lights, no plates..." Jackson trailed off. "No bloody wheels," Rita added. Both of them wondered just what the hell was that thing? After a while they lost it and never saw it again. "Where did it go?" Rita questioned. "Kev and I have a thought about that. We traced it out on a map of the city as best we could thank to all the power outages and it ends here near the edge of the reservoir in Central Park." Kevin changed screen on his computer. "You're not suggesting?" Rita was starting to think the same thing, but it made no sense. "It floated on land so it can float on water," Kevin nodded. "We don't even know if it's her. All we have is just a general match to a body type," Rita countered.

"Pull up where they stopped again," Jackson asked and Kevin brought it up on the TV. "Let's go." Jackson looked at Rita and they were both up and headed for the door. "There's one more weird thing," Javi said as he stopped them. "I know a guy who knows a guy and he called me to tell me something really strange. This friend works as an air traffic controller. A little after we lost this ...thing, he picks up a bogey on his screen that went almost straight up until it left his screen. It came from roughly the middle of Manhattan. Right where the middle of the reservoir is located in Central Park," Javi explained.

Jackson just shook his head. "Let's go." And he strode out of the room forcing Rita to run to catch up. "Think they believed us?" Kevin asked. "Hell _I_ don't believe us. If this is right, Kate just got picked up by a fuckin' E.T.!" Javi exclaimed. "So much for getting a job at the CIA. Jenny really is going to kill me now." Unemployed and not even engaged yet, which was what Kevin was thinking about for them in the not too distant future.

Jackson and Rita literally drove past the apartment that Kate had been using and kept going. After a few turns he stopped where the bubble thing had stopped. They both hopped out and wasted no time in walking into the alley. However Rita had her weapon out just in case. Jackson knelt down next to a dumpster and picked up a nice hooded coat. It was in two pieces and he handed it to Rita who put her weapon away. "It's a woman's coat, nice one too. It looks cut, precision cut actually. They didn't bother with the snaps or the zipper, just cut it off with something." Rita looked it over just as Jackson held up a boot that was also cut precisely, followed by the other. "Heeled boots, definitely a woman's. I've got hairs with roots." Rita held up a couple long ones that were in the hood. "Let's get them tested, bring the boots," Rita told him and went back to the 4x4.

"Don't say it, don't even think it," Jackson cautioned her. "What, that it was Kate and this was her coat and boots? Or that she just got picked up by little green men from Mars?" Rita questioned. "Don't even think it," Jackson repeated. "Like you're not," Rita challenged. "It can't be, because if it is, we can't reach her. Likely not for years. Maybe never. And I'm not telling Jim and Johanna that little green men or gray men with big black eyes just took their daughter." Jackson kept driving. "Technically they were wearing face plates so we couldn't see their eyes." Rita tried to make a joke but it fell flat. Jackson wasn't amused in the least. Jim and Johanna were still going to kill them.


	11. Chapter 11

**CH11**

The next three days were a little harder on each of them. Kate didn't have any clothes of her own so she tore open a bag and wore coveralls each day. They only had two beds for three people. Rick and Alexis had to rotate who was in the cockpit. Alexis wasn't a pilot or navigator so all she could do was sit there and watch and wait and pray they didn't have an alarm go off. For her it wasn't so bad. She was small and could get comfortable enough in the seat that she could get some sleep. Rick, however, wasn't as fortunate.

"I can take a turn if all Alexis is doing is sitting there. Earlier you said anything I touched wouldn't do anything. I can sit and watch for red lights or whatever just as easily as Alexis can," Kate offered two days later. That was how she found herself all alone sitting in the cockpit looking out into space, sitting in the spare seat in case Rick had to come charging in. It really was black out there and kind of boring. Kate heard the door open then watched Alexis step inside and sit in Rick's seat. "Thought you might like the company," Alexis said. "I never thought of space as being so...empty and black." Kate comments.

"I can fix that if you want to see. You can't take it for long so don't get any ideas," Alexis cautioned then signed herself in and adjusted the window to show the tunnel in which they were traveling. What Kate saw was ring after ring after ring passing by at an incredible speed. Not enough that her mind pieced them together, so it quickly started to give her a headache. Then suddenly it was gone and Alexis signed herself back out. "That was the tunnel that we are inside of?" Kate questioned and Alexis nodded. "I've read where just after we developed this method the first pilots went mad from seeing that for even less than an hour. A lot of ships crashed and dumped them out into space broken up into small pieces. At first the technology was considered a failure since no one could last long enough to even reach the next system. Finally after a lot of lives were lost as well as ships, they found out what was causing it and developed this system." Alexis pointed at the blackness. "For some the blackness is also an enemy. Not seeing anything is difficult for some people."

"If you really want to see, there are ships that use computers that look at it and conceptualize it for you on a view screen. Slow it down so it doesn't drive you mad," Alexis told her. "Can I see that?" Kate didn't mind the blackness, it gave her time to think. Alexis shook her head. "This ship is too old. My computer in the cabin is more powerful than this thing." Alexis pointed at the terminal in front of them.

"You're in school or at least you were. I'm curious, what does your dad do?" Kate was figuring he likely had some kind of job. "Dad's a pilot, has been since not long after I was born. He has a natural talent for it. It's how we found you on your planet. He just _knew_ where to go. He calls it _Faith_. I'm not sure what it is, I just know that it works."

"He used to be a pilot for a cruise ship. Travel out into the stars, stop at planets and allow the passengers to get off if they wanted. Spend weeks out there. ...When I was little, well littler," Alexis chuckled at herself, "Dad used to sneak me up to the cockpit and sit me in the engineer's chair or the copilot's chair. I got a kick over learning how a ship works. I downloaded everything I could find and read it while we cruised through the stars." Alexis waved her hands around while she spoke. Seeing her enthusiasm made Kate smile.

"It got so that I knew more than the Engineer did when something came up. Made him angry too." Alexis grinned gleefully which made Kate laugh. Alexis didn't seem to be concerned about what other people thought and she didn't seem to be so full of herself that other people weren't as good as she was.

"Is that what he does now? Pilot cruise ships?" Kate wondered if they were really cruise ships. Like the seagoing cruise ships on her planet. _Her planet?_ Alexis shook her head. "One trip some suit came on board hidden away amongst the passengers. He caught my dad sneaking me into the cockpit once and that was that. The other crew members all knew that I was there and even the Engineer vouched for me. Said I was the best and they should hire me before someone else did." Alexis suddenly looked sad. "I take it it didn't work out?" Kate asked gently. Alexis shook her head. "Dad was informed the second we stopped that he was fired and the suit called someone in to escort both of us off the ship. I was so angry. I've never been that angry before or since. I, ah...I may have made a fool of myself that day. I kicked that suit's shins so hard and as often as I could before Dad got hold of me and made me stop." Kate laughed at the thought of Alexis misbehaving.

"I was too young to know that I should have kicked him between his legs as hard and as often as I could." Alexis was smiling wide while Kate was glad for the restraint system because she was laughing so hard. It took a few minutes for Kate to calm down and wipe away the tears that had escaped. "So what does he do now?" Kate inquired. "Oh he's still a pilot, one of the best. He flies shuttles for the military now. Takes an admiral here or a captain there. One of those ships that Battleships have that I told you about. They're long range, too. Sometimes he's gone for days." Alexis suddenly looked sad. "I don't get to go with him anymore. Stupid military! ...I'm too young. I'm just a kid." Alexis changed her voice and mocked the person who had said that and rocked her head from side to side a little.

It was too cute and the sight made Kate chuckle. "So who watches you? ...Not that you need watching or anything. You're obviously mature enough to be left on your own, and your mother... I'm going to shut-up now." Kate was digging herself a really big hole. It was Alexis's turn to chuckle. "I have a 'baby' sitter for the days that Dad knows he's going to be gone for a while. She's ...nice. Treats me like a kid sometimes. Wants to know if I want to go to the park and play. She's always interrupting me while I'm studying."

"I thought your planet didn't have parks?" Kate asked thinking maybe she was wrong. "No green parks like you have. They're all concrete with play structures that have a soft base to play on in case a kid falls. Plus there are cameras everywhere." Alexis rolled her eyes and her head which reminded Kate of what she sometimes did and it made her smile.

An alarm sounded notifying them that it was time to switch off. "Go lay down Serena and get some sleep. The bed should be cool by now. Tomorrow's going to be a busy day." They were landing tomorrow and they were going to take her shopping for clothes and other things. Things that Alexis didn't need to use yet that Kate did. Kate got up and stopped next to Alexis. Alexis had called her Serena and yet for the first time in a while now she didn't feel like Serena. "Thanks Alexis. Just...thanks." Kate opened the door and went to bed. Kate's behavior had Alexis smiling wide and her hopes were in the clouds.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

Alexis gave up the front seat to Kate and relegated herself to one of the beds to allow Kate to see this. They had exited FTL right where they were supposed to and Rick had been talking to someone off and on ever since. And Kate could see it now. Another planet! A real honest-to-god planet! It looked like a giant silver dollar on one side and a display of lights on the other. _'The Planet that never slept'_ was what she was thinking. "What's that?" Kate pointed to the biggest damn whatever-it-was she had ever seen. Even those sci-fi movies hadn't shown her anything like this. Well, maybe save for that monstrous Star Destroyer that Vader was in or maybe the Death Star. Did these people even have one of those? "That, Serena Kaye, is a Battleship. There's always one in the system somewhere," Rick replied. Except she didn't feel like Serena Kaye. Then her walls rose up to remind her of who she was.

"OH MY GOD! What is that?" It was bigger than the Battleship by far. Damn near as big as a Death Star except it was more jagged looking. It didn't have that smooth look on the outside of it like the Death Star had. Even if it wasn't when you go up close. "That's Station Zebra. It's a civilian station, think of it as a city in space." Rick started chuckling. "The locals call it Ice Station Zebra since space is so cold." Rick thought it was humorous but wasn't prepared for what Kate did. She started laughing. "SERIOUSLY!?" To Kate the name meant something else entirely.

"And the big one over there?" Kate could just barely make it out it was so far away and almost on the other side of the planet. "That one is a military base. Naval Base Galar. It's where the Navy builds some of their ships. It's also home to the 8th Fleet. That Battleship is part of the 8th fleet. It's home to the 26th, 19th and I think the 11th tactical fighter wing as well. Plus two wings of bombers. And the 88th support group and the home of the 122nd mechanized division with their support ships."

"You can't see it from here but my teeny tiny little space where I wait for an admiral or someone who needs a ride is in there somewhere. There are so many of them I don't usually sit there for long. Most trips are planned but some aren't," Rick explained and then noticed the look on Kate's face. "Alexis told me."

"It may sound like a menial job and in some ways it is, but they don't just hand over the life of an admiral to just any dumb idiot who can fly. The job itself is boring and you should have seen what I had to go through to get the security clearance to do it. I was convinced they were going to stuff a probe up my butt and see if there was anything up there." It had the desired affect and Kate laughed. Kate became silent as she just watched. "Where are we going?" Ice Station Zebra kept getting bigger and bigger as they got closer.

"You and Alexis are going in there to catch a shuttle down to the planet while I'm going to be taking a military shuttle over to Galar to pick up my ride and will be meeting you two at home.

Not to worry though, I'll be with both of you up until you board the shuttle then I'll be running to catch mine. Alexis knows how to get home and get in. You'll be fine." Rick offered some assurance that Kate wouldn't be left alone in a strange place.

Kate watched and listened to what Rick had to do to get into Ice Station Zebra. A lot like the airports on her planet, they had this arm that swung out and connected to them. Rick touched a series of panels and the door that Kate had never seen come open did just that. It closed behind them and they walked to the next door where Rick held out his hand and Alexis took it then he held out his other hand to Kate. "I'm not asking you to marry me or anything. It's just that this place is busy and packed. I lose either of you and it could be hours before we see each other again," he warned. Kate took his hand and told herself that the charge that went up her arm down to her stomach where butterflies started dancing everywhere followed by a desire she hadn't felt in... It hit her core. _'Excitement about being here, that's all it is_ _,_ _'_ Kate told herself. Except Rick was still looking at her and he kept adjusting his fingers against hers and each one sent another jolt through her body. "Here we go." Rick lifted up both of their hands and extended a finger to press a panel and the door opened. Kate was instantly assaulted by sound. Voices to be precise. After days of just these two and peace and quiet, this was a real kick in the pants.

Kate didn't remotely understand where they were going or how Rick knew where to go. There were people everywhere and then they came up against a glass wall where he started down one side. Kate looked out or more accurately, in. It looked like a giant atrium in the middle with glass all around the edge. It was massively huge except for one end where there were there was construction. Then Rick stopped and turned to face the center emptiness. "This station is old and at one time it used to rotate, hence the empty middle section that you see," he began to explain. "They're only just starting construction to fill it all in even though the station has had artificial gravity for years and years. They haven't said exactly what is going to be built yet. Hopefully a massive power core. This place could use it," he remarked. "This used to be the exterior glass with vacuum on the other side. Now it's all closed in with an atmosphere on the other side."

Rick started walking away from the glass and came to a stop in an area that Kate was familiar with. "You've got your passes?" He looked down at Alexis who took out two passes and showed them. "Serena is your adult in case anyone asks," he told Alexis who nodded. "Alexis knows how to get home, just stick with her like glue and you'll be fine. I'll be there as soon as I can." He let go of Kate's hand and hugged Alexis and kissed her head. "You'll be fine, you've done this before. I love you pumpkin." He ran his hand through her long orange hair. "I love you too Dad," Alexis said while hugging him back. "Stay with Alexis and I'll meet you two at home." Kate nodded and felt Alexis reach up to take her hand. And together they walked into what appeared to be a bus since it had places to sit and poles to hang onto. They each took hold of a pole while still holding hands. Meanwhile Rick started running. He had a long ways to go and that was just to get to the Naval Base.

Kate's head was turning everywhere especially after they started moving. She watched them dive down into the planet's atmosphere and never felt a thing. Then they joined a number of other vehicles, if that was the right word, and flew in a straight line. She did her best to look out the windows and watch as buildings went by along with countless other flying cars, trucks, pods, whatever everything was. Then they peeled off and dove again. Shortly they started to slow down and Kate watched out the side as they landed on what looked like a large platform that had other "buses" just like theirs and when the doors opened they waited their turn to exit.

"This way." Alexis pulled her in a direction that a number of other people were going. "We're going to get in line to take a transport pod," Alexis explained. Kate watched everything, mesmerized by everything she saw. She also watched as they got closer, the people in front of them waved a pass over a pad and then waited until the doors opened and they stepped inside. Soon it was their turn and Alexis ran both passes over the scanner and they waited for the doors to open. When they did, Alexis pulled Kate inside and sat them down then they were off. It looked like they had been launched and Kate could see they were moving but just couldn't get a handle on how fast. She didn't really feel that they were moving all that fast. Then sunlight hit them and Kate found herself in a pod with glass walls inside a tube made of glass where she could see countless other tubes above them and on other buildings next to them. "What is this thing?" It was different and yet familiar at the same time.

"This is a long distance travel pod. We're taking it because we have a ways to go. There are several tubes just like ours above and below us. Just like over there," Alexis said, pointing at an array of tubes. "Pay attention to the bottom of each tube and you can see individual pods inside each tube." With a little concentration suddenly Kate could make out what had to be hundreds of pods in the tubes across the way. Those tubes however soon curved off and went somewhere else. "It's a Metro train station!" Kate finally realized why it felt familiar. "Each pod is a train car and the tube is the track." She smiled wide as she gazed out the glass walls and watched the city go by. Bending over she could just make out the floor far below that had what looked like cars driving and people walking.

"Dad and I used to live way down there when he was piloting cruise ships. Piloting admirals around pays better so we moved. He may have a flight tomorrow and be gone for two days, just so you know," Alexis informed her. "What about your meeting?" They had a date to see someone. "He's already used up his two weeks off coming to get you. If he can arrange it he'll switch with another pilot and have the day off." They had disrupted their time to come get her. Given up going on vacation somewhere so that they could come get her. "I'm sorry." Kate couldn't do anything about it and didn't think she was worth it. Coming to get her was obviously a sacrifice on their part. Alexis just shook her head. "We needed a third person and you're worth it. We're a shoo-in to be selected. What other team can say that they have an alien as part of their team? _...So cool!"_ Alexis was convinced they couldn't lose. Kate felt Alexis squeeze her hand since she hadn't as yet let go of it and Kate was convinced that she moved an inch closer so that their legs now touched.

A piece of her wanted to wrap an arm around the girl. _My walls!_


	12. Chapter 12

**CH12**

From the train to their front door turned out to not be that far, thankfully their train system didn't seem to make that much noise. It looked like they were in a high-rise except they were down near the ground floor. When Kate questioned Alexis about the location as she was opening the door, she responded, "Actually this is the 22nd out of 88 floors." Kate turned away from the door to look around again. "22nd?" They hadn't taken any stairs, escalators, or elevators from where they had gotten off the train. Kate turned around again and found Alexis inside waiting patiently for her. So Kate hustled inside and Alexis closed the door. "Come on, I'll give you the tour then we can wait for Dad and go shopping."

Kate found herself just inside the door standing in what looked to her to be a standard apartment with a number of differences. White walls, white ceiling, white tile floors, a large comfy-looking white sofa with two large comfy-looking white chairs in front of a fireplace with a large video screen above it. It was a lot of white, however, after that everything changed. The kitchen, while tiny, was flame red in color save for the lone countertop which was light gray. There were three doors, all of them the same red color and equally shiny.

"Living room and kitchen." Alexis started walking forcing Kate to snap out of it and catch up. "Dad's bedroom is through here." Alexis opened the pocket door and stepped in just far enough for Kate to look past her. It was simple. It had a large bed, a single dresser, white walls, white tile floor. Even the dresser was white. But the bed had all the color or at least the sheets and comforter did. There were two doors that Alexis didn't go over to and went back out into the living room.

"This door leads into the only bathroom." Alexis opened it like the other one and allowed Kate to step inside first. In there she found a door to either side, one of which obviously opened onto Rick's bedroom. It was actually rather large given the size of Rick's bedroom. Double sinks, a tub with a separate shower and what Kate took to be a toilet. The bathroom had a little of the kitchen in it with a red cabinet and light gray countertop with two glass vessel sinks. White walls, white tile floor, white tub, and white shower. There was a large picture on one wall with towels hanging beneath it. "If you need to use the...anyway, when you're done, you press here first. Don't get up and don't freak out. Then press here and finally press here, then you're clean and it all gets flushed away," Alexis explained. It was definitely different from what she did on the ship.

Alexis took her back out into the living room and opened the next door. "This is my room," she announced and walked inside. It was smaller than Rick's room, had the same size bed, same dresser, same white everything except for the bed covers. It was there that Kate finally saw something that told her that Alexis was eleven years old. It was PINK! Pink and white striped sheets, a pink, yellow, and blue comforter with hints of pink all about the room. But it was the huge picture on the wall that grabbed her attention. It looked like a giant version of the one in the bathroom. Kate stood right in front of it taking it all in. She wanted to go back into Rick's room to look for pictures on his wall.

"We found it at traveling market. You wouldn't believe what it took to get it and the others home," Alexis told her as she kept looking it over. "I did some research after we got it home. It's what this planet used to look like long before it was covered over with concrete." It was just filled with green. Low rolling hills filled with green and wild flowers. Not a building or animal in sight. "Hungry, want something to drink?" Alexis offered and left her room. It gave Kate time to look around a little more. Something caught her eye so she walked over to pick it up. It brought a pensive smile to her face as she looked it over.

It was a well-used and very much loved monkey of some type. It was missing an eye and looked like it had been sewn back together by hand, a hand that obviously wasn't very good at it. Kate could just picture Rick sitting somewhere trying to sew it back together. Concentrating so hard on what he was doing and cursing when the needle poked him in a finger. "Eleven huh?"

Kate left the monkey where she found it and found Alexis in the kitchen. "I ordered a sandwich, chips, and something to drink for both of us. Hope that's alright?" she inquired anxiously. "That's fine." She wasn't really hungry and Rick and Alexis hadn't said much when she didn't eat a great deal on the trip here. She knew where her desire to eat anything went and didn't care.

A "Ding!" got the attention of both of them and Kate watched Alexis take a cylinder out of a tube that she hadn't noticed earlier. She opened it, took everything out, and stuffed the cylinder back into the tube where it took off. Kate watched as Alexis took one of the four cubes and placed it in a machine and waited. A short time later she took it out, placed a large sandwich on the counter, and cut it in two after putting another cube into the device. In moments Kate had a plate with a sandwich, potato chips, and a glass of milk for each of them. Kate had watched everything and was still trying to wrap her head around cubes being turned into food, so she took a tentative bite and opened her eyes wide at the taste. In the end she beat Alexis to the finish. She was done and stole a chip here and there from Alexis's plate while smiling at her.

It was while Alexis was cleaning up that the front door opened and in walked Rick. "Alexis, Serena. Have any trouble?" He walked over and hugged his daughter and caught Kate off guard when he quickly hugged her too. "Do you have work tomorrow Dad?" Alexis wanted to know. His shoulders slumped. "I have a trip to Naval Base Stikr in the morning. An admiral needs to attend a meeting for two days then I'll be back. I got to talk with Martin though and he's willing to trade dates so I'll be free the day of our meeting with the Director. Now, are you ready to go shopping?" Rick was excited. "Shopping?" Kate asked, thinking groceries since they didn't seem to have any, not noticing that they didn't have space for groceries either.

"You need clothes and other items and I'm going to easily be gone for three days," Rick told her and Kate, still dressed in her coveralls and slippers, soon found herself walking back to the train station as she called it. "For now just follow us and we'll slowly teach you how to get around," he told her. Kate watched everything as they traveled and was still amazed that they had to walk from place to place. The place they took her to was huge on the inside. It reminded her of a warehouse back home. It had concrete floors, plain walls, exposed beams and ductwork, and industrial lighting. It was filled wall-to-wall with clothes and countless other items. Pillows, bed linens, comforters, towels, and myriad other things.

Their first problem was converting Kate's sizes into theirs. What was a 34B on their world? What was her size here?

"Here this is your size," Alexis said and put a top in Kate's hands which was soon joined by three more that she handed to her. It was an hour later and they almost couldn't see Rick since he was holding everything and they hadn't even tried to find out what her shoe size was yet! Alexis was still piling clothes into Kate's arms as Kate made snap decisions about whether she liked it or not. "Can we afford all of this?" Kate didn't notice that she had said "WE." However, Alexis had and she smiled a small secret smile. "Everything here is second-hand and costs a fraction of new. Dad and I shop here all the time. All of my clothes came from here," Alexis announced. Kate was amazed and while she wasn't used to how these clothes looked, they didn't look worn.

Kate had no idea how long they had stayed in that store and yet the three of them were walking with arm loads of items to the checkout area where they got in line and waited. Kate went to one person, Alexis to another, and Rick to still another. Alexis was soon laughing out loud when one of the cashiers held up a piece of very sexy baby doll lingerie as Rick started to blush. "Don't look at me Dad, it's not mine!" Kate held a hand over her mouth and started blushing as well, embarrassed that he had even seen it. She didn't know what possessed her to purchase it but she was laughing with Alexis.

Eventually they walked out with bag after bag of stuff. They set them down inside their pod for the trip home with each of them flexing their fingers to get the circulation going again, only to pick them up for the walk home. "Take it all into my bedroom," Rick told them and Kate gave him a look. "Starting tomorrow I'm going to be gone for three days and unless you haven't noticed, we only have two bedrooms and two beds," he responded to Kate's visual question. "So where do I sleep?" Kate was curious, because if he thought she was sleeping with him, he was sorely mistaken! "Starting tomorrow, in here. Tonight, out on the sofa. After that I was thinking we would switch off with each other. One week in here, one week out there. The bedrooms just aren't big enough for another bed and as much as I would like to, we can't afford to move to some place bigger." Actually Rick had no intention of telling her what this little trip had cost him and how much it had hurt their bank account.

"No, no. It's fine, honest." Kate didn't mind at all. She was even willing to live out of suitcases or boxes if she had to. She turned to find Rick carrying her clothes into his closet and she saw that at least a third of it was empty. _'Had he already made room for her clothes or did he actually have that little to wear?'_ Kate stared at him as he hung up a dress and left to go get another. It gave her a minute to wipe away the tears that had suddenly appeared and that she couldn't stop. Alexis came in next carrying a pair of shoes in each hand. "Are you alright?" Alexis dropped the shoes and wrapped her arms around Kate.

"You can actually afford all this?" Kate asked her thinking a child would give her a real answer instead of a deflection that she would get from Rick. "You're our third person," Alexis said simply. "You two alright?" Rick asked as he walked in with another armload of clothes to hang. "Fine Dad, just fine." Alexis let go of Kate who quickly wiped her tears away. She left the closet to go get more clothes and help finish. "We'll talk later," Rick whispered to Alexis who went to get more shoes.

Kate's sheets, pillow, and comforter were sitting on a chair waiting for her after they finished. "We've got one more place to go today, I'll let Alexis take you to a place to get makeup and other feminine items tomorrow if you can wait that long, otherwise we'll go now," Rick told her.

Kate shook her head. "I'm fine, tomorrow will be fine," she assured him. "Good. Let's go then. We've got a long way to go but you're going to love it." Rick was smiling and Kate spotted Alexis smiling also which told her these two had planned this ahead of time just for her.

Kate found herself back on or in the "Tube Train" as she had decided to call it, only this time they must be going a long way. When they finally stopped and got off, Kate walked with them to a place where they ordered food and drink and took it with them back onto the Tube Train. "Where are we going?" Kate couldn't believe it would take this long. Were they traveling to the other side of the planet or something? "You're going to love it," Rick responded and Alexis looked at her watch. "About ten more minutes," Alexis told her with a smile.

These two were obviously up to something, she just couldn't figure out what. If this planet had a green spot she would be guessing a picnic since they had their own food, but this place was all concrete for as much as she'd seen. Whatever it was it was going to be done in the dark since the sun had set maybe an hour ago. After they exited the train the walked over to a wall of what Kate took to be elevators that were glass enclosed.

 _Millennium Observation Deck_

Now Kate had an idea and looked at Rick until they cleared the ground area. Suddenly they were outside and going up and up and up. Kate stared out through the glass and all she could see was buildings and lights. And then she saw something she had only seen in movies. There were lights in the sky, open sky. Light after light all going relatively fast. Kate had a hand over her mouth as she watched wide eyed. "Is that... You have flying cars?!" Kate could barely speak as she watched them come and go and never stop. "We have anti-grav. The more power you apply to the system, the higher and faster you can go. That alone has lead to any number of problems," Rick pointed out and just as if they had arranged it, a pair of fast moving police cars all lit up were chasing down some fast moving teenagers.

"Boys!" Kate didn't sound impressed. "Easy there, I used to be a boy. I even tried to get one of those cars, till my dad found out." Rick wasn't ready to tell her that story. Kate didn't know what made her do it or how quickly her walls came down for an instant. But she reached up to kiss his cheek then turned her head and blushed.

When they finally reached the top they stepped out and Kate found herself so very high up. There was a little bit of solid wall with a glass wall after that and a glass roof overhead. "We're so high up that the air is actually a little thin up here as well as being very cold, so it needs to be enclosed and conditioned," Rick remarked and moved around the corner to find an empty table.

Kate was amazed at the number of people that were already up here doing what they were about to do – eat their take-out and look out onto the city and its lights. Kate was soon nibbling on her dinner while she watched the city lights and looked down to see the flying cars go by with all of their lights showing. Only occasionally did she see the lights of a police car.

"Tell us about Earth," Alexis asked her softly. _'WOW, where to start'_ "We don't have space ships like yours, we don't have flying cars, we don't have buildings this tall. We do have trains except they have cars that are all hooked together with engines up front that are fueled by diesel and run on steel tracks," Kate began. "Sounds dangerous," Alexis commented. "There have been train derailments over the years. Mostly it happens to freight trains. The really bad ones are the ones that have nasty chemicals in tank cars," Kate admitted. "We have planes, both commercial and military. ...What else?" Kate sighed and leaned her head back to think.

"We have oceans and lots of lakes. Lots of animals, and birds, and insects. Thunderstorms that sometimes drop torrential rains that flood the land. Tornadoes, hurricanes, ...oh and earthquakes. Droughts in some places. Mountains so high that it takes a special skill to climb them." Kate stopped to think up more things.

"How do you live, _where_ do you live?" Alexis inquired. "Apartments like yours, just different, in the big cities like New York City which is where I was. Outside of the city are homes, some small, some really big. Get away from the cities and you can actually have yards with grass and trees. A lot like that picture in your room," Kate added.

"I'm sorry," Rick whispered. Kate didn't understand. "For what?" What did he have to be sorry for? "We came and took you away from your home and brought you to ours. Took you from a place with green grass and trees to one made of concrete. Where the air is clean because of giant air scrubbers. A place you know nothing about, a place where you don't even have a stitch of clothing that is yours." Rick didn't know why he said that, just that it felt like the right thing to do. Even Alexis was gawking at him.

"I..." Kate had no idea what to say. What she had seen and done in the last few days was nothing short of amazing. "We didn't even ask you if you wanted to be our third person. To possibly spend years with us out in space. We took you away from friends and family while you were unconscious and just expected you to do what we wanted." He shook his head. "I'm so sorry." And then he got up and walked away, just not far and kept his back to both of them.

Alexis flew out of her chair, chased her dad down, and confronted him. "Dad?" She didn't understand why he did that. Though as she thought about it he was right. They had just picked her up and not given her a choice. Rick grabbed Alexis and held her close so that she couldn't see Kate. "Have a little faith pumpkin, just a little faith," he murmured. "God Dad, you gave me a heart attack. What if she had asked us to take her home?" Alexis asked him quietly. However he didn't answer her question. "What's she doing?" he inquired. Alexis took a peek. "Just sitting there staring at us."

"Any suggestions what we do next?" Rick queried his brilliant daughter. "Ignore the topic and let her think about it. ...You're taking a big risk, you know?" He was playing with their future.

"It felt right, I can't explain it but it was the right thing to do. If she doesn't stay with us because she wants to go..." Rick trailed off. "She won't be involved or feel like she can trust us." Alexis finished the thought for him. "What grade did you get in psychology Dad?" Alexis felt her dad's chuckle even if he didn't make much sound. "You don't want to know."


	13. Chapter 13

**CH13**

"Have a nice flight Dad." Alexis stood beside the door and got a hug and a kiss. "It's a milk run, just like all the others." Rick wasn't thrilled with his job, but it paid the bills. "Just remember we have a meeting with the Director in three days," Alexis said. "And miss our future? So not happening." He kissed her again and was out the door.

"Your dad gone?" Kate came out of the master bedroom already showered and dressed. "Breakfast?" Alexis asked instead of answering her question. "No, thanks though. I'm not really hungry," Kate responded. What Alexis wanted to say was that Kate was too skinny to not eat breakfast. So she tried to trick her. "You really should eat breakfast, but how about a deal? I won't pressure you to eat if you'll take vitamins." Alexis placed the vitamin tablet on the counter and offered her something with which to take it. "Vitamin huh?" She picked it up and looked at it. It looked like a gummy but she couldn't make out what it resembled. Still it actually did look like a vitamin so she popped it in her mouth and chewed it for a moment before swallowing it. "So what do we do today?" she asked after she swallowed it. "Classes. You have a lot to learn," Alexis told her and set up the VID for the online courses Kate needed to take.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

Kate was sitting at the table working when the front door opened and in walked a haggard looking Rick. He looked like he was dead on his feet. "Serena." He was glad to see she was still here. She didn't have the strength to get up and simply mouthed, "Help me!" to him. He immediately began to laugh. "Let me guess, Alexis has put you into class." He was still chuckling. "I've even got homework, and when she's done with my class and has given me homework, she starts her own class. Something called Thermodynamics," Kate informed him which had him laughing again. "That's my girl. ...Speaking of which where is she?" She wasn't out here with Kate. She pointed at a door. "Shower," she said.

"Have you even been out of the apartment?" Surely his daughter hadn't buried her in classwork. However, she began nodding which was a good thing he was thinking. "Good, that means I don't have to shoot my own daughter," Rick teased. Kate smiled but then lobbed a question from left field at him. "Do you own a gun?" she asked quite seriously. After all he was shuttling military people around, surely he did that armed?

"My own personal weapon that I have at home? No, I am issued one but it stays in my locker. Alexis may be brilliant but I'm not bringing a weapon home with me. And before you say I could put it in a safe, remember Alexis is brilliant. Just brilliant enough that she would probably have that safe open in minutes, maybe even seconds." Even if it was a bio-lock Rick was sure she could find a way around that problem. "I'm not coming home to find that my daughter somehow managed to shoot herself with the damn thing. She's my life, my world, and there isn't anything I wouldn't do for her or anyone that I loved," he told her sounding dead serious. "So what did you get to go see?" He wanted off this topic.

Kate stored his love of Alexis and anyone he loved for later. "I learned you have two sets of Pod Trains as I call them. One local and one long distance. Up until today we've been taking the long distance train. All of them are on the surface in glass tubes attached to buildings. The local trains are still in tubes but most of those are buried inside buildings or in the ground. Those travel at a speed that I'm thinking is equal to about fifty or sixty miles an hour which is a little faster than normal street speed back home. Your long distance trains would put our bullet trains to shame." Kate still didn't see how that was possible or any of it. Each pod seemed to be a separate train with others just mere seconds in front or behind them. The mechanics to make that work boggled her mind. "I have one word for you...computers." Rick was smiling since what little he understood of them all dealt with the computers on each of them talking to all of the others. Each knew in an instant where each and every pod was located, what its speed was and where it was going.

"Hi Dad!" Alexis was glad to have him home and launched herself across the room to hug him. "Told you it was just another milk run." Rick hugged her back and kissed her cheek. "Please tell me you haven't been a task master with Serena and her schooling," he asked her. Alexis did actually shrink a little at that question. "I may have overdone it the first day you were gone." Alexis had eased up on her a little after that. "But she's really smart Dad!" Kate was actually exceeding what Alexis had been hoping for. She wasn't her kind of smart, but she caught on fast and was willing to do her homework.

"I'll leave her in your capable hands then. Has anyone made a choice about dinner yet?" Rick inquired as he headed to the kitchen. Silence followed him so he took that as his answer and started pulling up options that they could afford on the kitchen screen and sent off his request. Moments later a canister showed up in their tube and he began work on dinner. He requested that Alexis set the table. "You're not eating much. Did I pick the wrong item? We should probably discuss what you do and don't like," he said. Kate shook her head. "It's not that, it's just that I'm not that hungry. Maybe it has something to do with that vitamin Alexis gives me each morning. I haven't felt like eating since I started taking it," she admitted. She had been ignoring her hunger pains before. Using cocaine helped a little with that, she just didn't want to eat.

"Vitamin, like in a pill shape?" Rick questioned and watched as Alexis sank into her chair. Kate nodded. "Alexis Harper Castle!" He glared at her and Kate didn't understand why he was so angry with her. "I need to finish my class work." Alexis began to leave the table and her unfinished food. "SIT!" he barked at her and watched her sink further into her chair. "Explain and apologize to Serena," he instructed her and waited for Alexis. "I'm sorry," Alexis offered softly and stared at her hands in her lap. "You've seen how we eat. There are very few places to purchase real food or maybe more precisely, items that can be used to create a meal. It's cheaper for us and billions of others to simply have the food condensed down into cubes that come from a central location. Each sector of the planet has its own central location. What we purchase comes in cubes, however, you can also get your meals in slow-release pill form," he explained and a light bulb went on over her head. She glared at Alexis who shrank a little further into her chair. "They simply cost a little more."

Alexis had been found out and this wasn't how she had wanted it to play out. "Breakfast pills I'm guessing?" Rick asked Alexis who just nodded. She had been lied to by an eleven-year-old. While she had been lied to before she just never thought of Alexis as being that... "WHY!?" she growled and glared at Alexis. "You're skinny and need to eat better and breakfast is important. I just wanted to help you," Alexis replied weakly. "My daughter, the expert dietitian." He knew his daughter was brilliant, sometimes just a little too brilliant.

Kate found herself caught between being angry that she was forced to eat and gain weight and understanding that Alexis just wanted to help. She stuck with being angry for now. She rose and stormed off to Rick's bedroom and slammed the door closed, only to have it roll back a little forcing her to slide it closed again.

Alexis literally jumped when the door slammed and felt terrible. This wasn't how it was supposed to have worked out in her mind. "A-LEX-IS." She knew she was in trouble now. Having her dad use her full name was bad enough, but he only dragged her first name out when he was really angry. She curled in on herself while sitting in her chair, her arms wrapped around her legs that were tucked in tight.

Rick groaned. He knew she meant well, but if she thought she could force Serena to eat what else would she decide she could do? "You're grounded. Two days without computer access," he informed her which had Alexis's head popping up to stare at him. Surely he didn't mean it! Her computer was what she used to take her online classes. No class for two whole days! "I suggest that you go to your room and reflect on the choices you made and decide on how best to apologize to Serena, who still doesn't trust us enough to tell us her real name. Think that one over in your room too," Rick told her sternly.

Alexis was brilliant but his last statement made her feel ashamed. She just might have slowed down Serena trusting them, if ever. She had screwed up. Alexis slowly got out of her chair and shuffled to her room. "I'm sorry Daddy," Alexis said quietly just before she opened her door and went inside. She closed it and wiped her tears away. She climbed into her bed holding Monkey Bunkey tight to her chest and just wept.

What if she had screwed up so big that Serena didn't want to be their third person? Could a simple breakfast pill be the crux that ended everything before they even had their interview with the Director? Alexis thought it over and an hour later had reached a conclusion. Her dad had punished her and sent her to her room to contemplate her actions. Well, she had. He hadn't confined her to her room so she got up taking Monkey Bunkey with her and opened her door leading to the bathroom. Across the bathroom was the door leading into her dad's bedroom where Serena likely still was.

She wasn't brilliant Alexis as she walked across the bathroom to stand in front of the door. It wasn't brilliant Alexis that slowly slid the door open to reveal a Twenty two-year-old Serena Ann Kaye/19 year old Kate Beckett lying on her dad's bed, a Serena that was now suddenly looking at her with a questioning face. Alexis shuffled across the room to the edge of the bed with new tears starting to roll down her face. "I'm sorry." Alexis didn't know what else to say and didn't know what made her crawl up into the bed and worked at snuggling close to her while holding Monkey Bunkey tight to her chest.

Kate didn't know what to make of any of this. She could see Alexis's heart all over her face as the tears flowed and was a little shocked when she suddenly had an eleven-year-old girl snuggling into her body while squeezing her monkey tight. This wasn't Alexis-the-genius, this was Alexis-the-child.

Kate didn't remember doing it but soon found her arms around Alexis and squeezed only to feel Alexis relax and melt into her body which allowed Kate to hold her even closer. She could feel Alexis crying softly which only got her own tears to start. She blinked furiously to get them to stop since letting go to wipe at them wasn't something she was willing to do.

' _Is this what I'm supposed to do_ _M_ _om?'_

Kate didn't know how much later it was but she was still awake and thinking things over. However, she did know that Alexis had gone to sleep next to her wrapped in her arms. It actually felt pretty good too. She bent her head down and pressed her nose into Alexis's hair and just breathed.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

Kate blinked awake and was a little disoriented for a moment. She knew where she was – she was in Rick's bed that for the last two days had smelled a little like him since he had used the bed just the one time after putting on clean sheets. She hated to admit it, but she had gone to sleep with her face buried in his pillow, breathing in his scent.

Kate looked around and felt that someone had burrowed next to her body and she had her arms around whomever it was. Her first guess was Rick. Had they actually done something last night? But looking down showed a mass of tangled orange hair. Sometime during the night they had turned on their sides and Alexis's face was on her chest. She had a strangle hold on the girl. They were both still wearing yesterday's clothes. She bent her head down to bury it in her hair and breathed her in. "Alexis ...sweetie, we need to get up," she said. "Alexis?" She tried again and got a soft "Hmm?" in return. She pushed her nose back into Alexis's hair. "We need to get up sweetheart," she tried again softly only to have Alexis snuggle in closer with her monkey trapped between them.

Kate wasn't thinking and simply squeezed Alexis in a little tighter. "We need to shower sweetie." She felt Alexis's head pull away and look up at her. "Hi," Kate said looking down at her. Alexis was obviously not fully awake and gave her a tremulous smile. Then Alexis's eyes opened wide as she figured out where she was. Kate instantly had a squirming eleven-year-old girl in her arms that she held even tighter to her. "Alexis, shh, you're alright." Alexis stopped trying to get away. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Kate didn't know if this was sorry for what she had done with the vitamin pills or sorry she was in the same bed with her.

"Tell me what you were thinking with the lie about the vitamin pills." Kate would start with that. "The truth this time Alexis." Alexis buried her face back to lying on Kate's chest, a place she had never been before. She could even smell Kate with every breath. "You're skinny, too skinny. That drug was bad for you, it was hurting you and you need to be healthy." The words just poured from Alexis's lips. Her cocaine, she needed it to make the pain go away. "You were addicted and it was only going to get worse. Addictive drugs are like that. They give you what you think you need only when it wears off you crash even harder till you figure out you need something stronger and by then you're trapped and can't get out. It was going to kill you." Alexis-the-genius was back.

"And eleven-year-old Alexis Harper Castle decided to save me." Kate was amused and Alexis started nodding. "You're our third person and Dad said you're perfect for us. I don't understand how, but he's usually right. Dad has ... _Faith."_ Alexis had given up trying to understand how her dad did what he did, just that it worked.

"You want this badly don't you? To go out into space and explore?" Kate inquired and felt Alexis nod again. "You loved that TV show you talked about. Come out into space with us," Alexis wheedled. "You'll get to see things you were never going to see, do things that you were never going to get to do. You don't need that drug Serena, you just need... Come with us, it'll be great. An adventure even your TV show never thought up." Alexis did her best to sell it to her.

Kate wasn't sure what to think. What this place offered was nothing she had ever dreamed was possible. "We need to shower and get ready. Don't you have a meeting today?" Kate questioned. That had Alexis's head popping up. "OUR MEETING!" Suddenly Alexis was all squirmy. Kate let go this time and watched her get up and stand next to the bed. "I'm still sorry for the pill," Alexis said contritely.

"And who's this?" Kate reached out a hand to wag the monkey's tail. Suddenly Alexis looked like an eleven-year-old. "Monkey Bunkey." And presto, Alexis-the-child was standing in front of her. "It's nice to meet you Monkey Bunkey." She stretched out a hand to shake a paw. "Go shower Alexis. You don't want to miss our meeting," she told her and saw the smile of an eleven-year-old who promptly leaned in to kiss her on the cheek then ran for it.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

Kate emerged from Rick's bedroom dressed in one of the best dresses she had. She actually had a few of them. She had even found some heels that Rick had told her were now out of fashion. "Well then, I'll just have to bring them back into fashion," she had responded tartly and selected three pairs of them while Rick just shook his head.

Rick wore a suit in which he looked positively delicious. _'Wait! Delicious?'_ She shook her head then looked at Alexis and marveled at what the little girl looked like all dressed up with her fancy shoes. She opened her mouth to comment but Rick spoke first. "WOW!" Serena was stunning and those heels only made her already long legs even longer. _'She can wrap those legs around me anytime_ _,_ _'_ he thought. Then she started to smile and she went from gorgeous to radiant. "Are we late?" she asked before she said or did something she might regret. Rick shook his head. "Right on time. After you." He motioned for her to go first and watched, mesmerized as she walked away, her ass swaying from side to side. "She's smart and stunning Dad. We are so going to get this."

Kate sat across from them as they took one of their Bullet Pods as she was now calling them. Just around 600 miles an hour was what Alexis had managed to translate it into after using her computer and talking with her. Kate still marveled at how she didn't feel the speed. She was also noticing that both of them had eyes only for her. Alexis was smiling, looking a lot like last night's eleven-year-old, while Rick looked like he was undressing her in his mind. Kate did her best not to smile back at him since, while taking her shower this morning, she had wondered what a certain alien male looked like naked.

It wasn't the tallest building on the planet by any means, however, it was all glass and the elevator pod was on the outside as they got to take in the surrounding area as they went up.

The pod that they had had to go through a security screening just to get into the building. It stopped and opened up onto a large beautiful wood-filled lobby. It was the first place Kate had seen so much wood at one time since she had got here. Even to her this place spoke of authority and power.

Rick was out in front and walked up to the receptionist and announced themselves. "We've been expecting you, someone will be with you shortly. Please have a seat. Drinks and breakfast are over there." The receptionist motioned to a side table that did in fact have drinks and what looked like pastries. Kate found what looked and smelled like coffee. She was sipping a cup and purring while looking at the pastries. "Not possible," she whispered softly. She picked one up that looked like it had fingers or claws and quickly took a bite. "Bear claws on an alien planet with coffee." She decided that she liked this place.

"Ms. Kaye? ...Ms. Kaye!?" The receptionist tried a little louder. The voice had Kate turning not really remembering that her name was Kaye. Most people didn't even bother with names after she had changed it. "The Director would like to meet with you first," she was told and looked to where Rick and Alexis were sitting. Kate knew that they had sent in a form that she had helped to fill out about them and why they should be selected. She could only give them an uncertain smile and watched as Alexis beamed a smile back at her while Rick simply nodded. She could do this, but did she truly want to do this?

His room was almost as big as the lobby and filled with wood. Wood floors, wood bookshelves that actually had real books on them. Alexis had told her just how rare real books were on their planet. He was even sitting in a wood chair behind a large wood desk. He got up to greet her and shake her hand. "Please have a seat Ms. Kaye. Even in my line of work it's not often that I get to meet a person from another planet. My name is Bail Organa and I'm the Administrator of the Explorer Project. Most people simply call me Director. Why don't we start with you telling me a little about yourself and then we'll move onto the questions followed by an appointment for a complete physical. Wouldn't want to send someone who has a terminal illness now would we?" Bail smiled at her.

' _Where to begin?'_ she thought."My name is actually Kate Beckett. Katherine Houghton Beckett." She made her decision on the spot and prayed that it was the right one. She still had a few walls but had noticed that a lot of them had been destroyed when she woke up with Alexis in her arms. The eleven-year-old version, not the college-degree-brilliant-one. The one that clutched Monkey Bunkey tightly to her chest and looked so lost.


	14. Chapter 14

**CH14**

Kate had emerged from her meeting feeling like a new person. A new and hopefully improved Kate Beckett. However, she hadn't been allowed to go back and sit with Rick and Alexis. Something about not wanting her to alter answers to his questions during his interview with the others.

So here she sat for a moment before noticing that she really, really had to pee and popped into the bathroom she had been told about just before the door closed on her. While she was there she decided on doing everything. She was still amazed at what those three panels did when you pressed them. "Damn, but I'm addicted to this system," she muttered to herself.

As she stepped out she found that someone had come in while she was gone and had left a number of things on one of the tables. Plates, glasses, silverware, napkins, drink dispensers, slices of different types of bread, butter. She pulled the cover off of the last one.

She almost lost control of everything she had picked up. "Tacos," she said disbelieving. How had they done this? One of his questions had been about what some of her favorite foods were on her planet. Chinese and Mexican had come to her mind first and she had described one of her favorite Chinese meals followed by explaining how simple tacos were to make. Her stomach growled at her as the smell assaulted her nose.

Kate went backward and dumped everything back where she had found it and placed four tacos on her plate. She covered it back up, sat down, and all but inhaled them. She hummed while she ate and found herself going back for seconds, only taking two this time. She was just finishing the first of the two when someone walked in, paid her no attention, and set down a pitcher with light green liquid inside along with three glasses that had some kind of crystals on the top and then left.

She got up to inspect her new addition and dipped a finger into the liquid to taste test it followed by a taste of the crystals on the rim of the glasses. "NO WAY!" She set her plate down and poured the liquid into a glass, lifted it up, and taste tested it again. Then she chugged it down. Pleased beyond measure, she refilled her glass, picked up her plate, and sat back down again.

 _Tacos and Margaritas._ She was in heaven!

She had long since finished eating and was sipping her third margarita when someone came in and took all the other stuff away without paying her any attention. She was still nursing what was left of her margarita when the door opened again and in walked an apprehensive looking Alexis. Alexis ran right at her and launched herself into Kate's arms. Kate huffed from taking what she was guessing was a knee in one of her lower ribs. She felt Alexis's arms wrap around her as she did the same. Alexis put her lips to Kate's ear and whispered, "Hi Katherine Houghton Beckett." Alexis was all smiles. However, Kate stiffened at what she said. The Director had obviously ratted her out to Alexis and would likely do the same with Rick.

Alexis leaned back and worked at sitting in Kate's lap so as not to hurt her. "Why?" Alexis wanted to understand. "Why hide my name?" she guessed and watched Alexis nod. "It's a long story and if I'm going to tell it to you two like I did the Director, I'd just as soon tell it once." She was obviously going to have to explain and wanted to wait for Rick to show up.

"It's bad isn't it?" Alexis couldn't just wait. "It's why you started using that drug, isn't it? That means it's bad," Alexis said. Kate slumped since she just knew telling these two was going to hurt a lot more than it had telling the Director. "Yeah, it's bad." About as bad as things got for her.

"Dad and I are here, you're our third." As if that alone would fix things. "So what did he ask you?" Alexis instantly perked up and wanted to know. "He had a lot of questions." Kate had been bombarded with them. Several had to do with why. Why did she want to be included? Why did she start using cocaine? Why did she think she was worthy of going? Why, why, why?

"He asked a lot of questions about Earth. How I lived, what I had done, what I had learned." That last one had been a big one. He asked why she had started using cocaine. Did she still want the drug? What had she learned between when Rick and Alexis had picked her up to today? So many whys.

"What about you? What did he ask you?" Kate was curious. "He wanted to know what it was like to be a kid who was smarter than anyone else on the planet. Who my friends are? What was my favorite class, favorite teacher?" Alexis had grown tired of the questions, but she wanted to go so badly that she suffered through them. "Do you have any friends?" Kate knew she was brilliant but she was still just eleven years old. Alexis shook her head. "I have Dad. ... And you," Alexis said hopefully. Kate was different somehow, she didn't understand how, she just was. Last night had meant a lot to her and it had shaken her a little.

"You really want this don't you? Go out into space and see new things. Maybe meet new people, live on a planet that has nothing but green everywhere." The exact opposite of her planet. Alexis nodded. "Are you coming with us if we're selected? We need a third." If Kate backed out they were screwed.

Kate had made up her mind when she told the Director her name. Telling him everything else had proven to be difficult but easier than she had expected. He hadn't criticized her or questioned the choices she had made. He simply asked another question. She gave him a one word answer, "Yes."

Alexis turned herself around to wrap her arms around Kate's neck and hug her. "Thank you," Alexis breathed and started crying. "I still think you and your dad are nuts for selecting me let alone how you found me, but yeah I'm going." Kate wrapped her arms around Alexis and held her tight.

"We're going to get lost out there aren't we? Lost in space," Kate whispered. It was her one big fear. Never being able to go home again. Alexis shook her head. "Space is big, but not that big." However, Alexis was thinking they would always go roughly in the same direction, not turn somewhere and go some completely different direction. They would always know how to get back home again. Always.

Kate was interrupted from making a comment when the door opened. Alexis turned around quickly thinking maybe it was her dad. But it was someone with a cart who started leaving things on the table and then left again. "Go see." She was all smiles since she had gotten tacos and margaritas. What did Alexis want most? She helped Alexis down who went over and picked up a plate and a napkin but noticed that there wasn't any silverware. She had her choice of two different drinks then opened up the last one. "YES!" Alexis started bouncing as she picked up a piece and then another and placed it on her plate and went back to Kate.

"Pizza!" Kate was a little shocked, though maybe she shouldn't be. Alexis simply stuffed her face and said, "Hmm" at Kate with a look of _'What_ _'_ _s pizza?'_ "It's what we call that on my planet. Pizza. It can come with a multitude of toppings. Pepperoni, sausage, bacon, tomatoes, green peppers, onions, spinach. The list is almost endless. You can get the toppings in slices like this one or in large chunks with another crust on top called deep dish pizza. If you like this you'll love deep dish! Here let me show you how a native New Yorker eats pizza." Kate helped her fold it and hold it in her little hand and eat it that way. "Do you want some, there's a lot." Alexis had barely scratched what they had left her. She shook her head. "I had tacos with margaritas and if I eat anything else I'm going to burst. But thanks for offering." She just knew she was going to feel the pain of eating too much later.

"Tacos?" Alexis didn't know what those were either. "Maybe I'll show you one day," Kate said. "What's margaritas." Alexis didn't know what that was either. "Alcohol, it's a flavored drink," she told her. "OH," Alexis mumbled with her mouth full. "Dad said I can't have any of that until I'm thirty either. Dad has a thing about the number thirty," Alexis stated which had Kate laughing. "You stick with me Lex, I'll have you doing things that'll give your dad gray hairs by the time you're my age. They didn't call me Rebel Becks for nothing," she said and laughed a little more at the look on Alexis's face. Alexis had heard Kate shorten her name to Lex and decided that she kind of liked it. Kind of like she liked the way her dad called her pumpkin. Alexis was smiling while she chewed on her pizza as Kate called it.

Her pizza, drink, and everything else was long gone by the time the door opened up again and in walked Rick looking maybe just a little dazed. Kate got up and walked over to him. "He bombard you with questions too?" He nodded. "Felt like I was being asked to give away state secrets or something. I had an easier time getting my security clearance to fly admirals all over the place than I did this. ...Where's Alexis?" She was his first priority. Kate poked her thumb over her shoulder. "Bathroom. They served us food. Pretty good stuff too. Surprising stuff." Kate hadn't been expecting hers.

Suddenly Rick took Kate's hand and lifted up to his lips and brushed his lips over her knuckles which instantly made her blush. "A pleasure to meet you Katherine Houghton Beckett. My name is Richard Edgar Castle. Or Rick if you prefer. Just don't call me Mr. Castle." Rick kept hold of her hand which was driving bolts of electricity up his arm and down through his stomach and into his groin. Kate was ready to die from the butterflies that were in her stomach, that or throw up on his shoes, or maybe both. "Ratted me out didn't he?" she managed to ask him and soon felt his thumb running circles over the back of her hand. "Only your name. He didn't seem surprised that I didn't know your real name," he commented. "He told Alexis, too." She needed her hand back or she was going to spontaneously combust or rip his clothes off, put him on the table behind her, and have her way with him. Fortunately she was rescued when the bathroom door opened and... "DAD!" Followed by the sound of feet flying across the floor with Rick giving out a hmph when Alexis slammed into him.

"What did he say?" Alexis looked up to him with pleading eyes. "We each have an appointment for a psych evaluation next week," he informed them then took out the paper with the address and times for each of them. Alexis collapsed against her father and moaned. "You really didn't think they were going to hand over the single most advanced ship ever built to just anyone did you?" Rick asked her. Alexis looked up at her dad. "We're not just anyone," Alexis countered, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Kate knelt down to her level and placed her hands on her shoulders. "We'll ace that test too, just like we aced this one." Kate really did want to lift her spirits. Only problem was she was sure she had flunked it and had doomed these two to not getting what they both wanted.

Alexis stood up straight. "Right, make another teacher mad at me for knowing more than he does. Bring him on." Alexis was willing to wipe the floor with him. "That's the spirit." And Kate did something that surprised even her, she hugged Alexis and felt Alexis's arms go around her neck. "Thank you," Alexis whispered into Kate's ear.

"We can go if you wish they don't need us for anything else." Rick looked down at these pair slightly amazed at how these two have bonded in such a short time. "But you haven't eaten Dad." Alexis felt bad about that. "They gave both of us something to eat after we were done," Kate explained. "OH! Well, I just so happen to have three tickets at 7:00 pm tomorrow for Noma," he told them which had Alexis catching her breath. "Really?" Alexis knew what Noma was even if Kate didn't. "Noma?" Kate asked them. "Dad doesn't make enough money for us to eat there. We'd have to starve for a month to eat there. We really have..." He took out the three tickets he had been given only to have Alexis snatch them from him. "Noma!" Alexis rolled it off her tongue like it was a goddess or something as she read the name. Each of their names were on a ticket.

Alexis handed them to Kate. "Put these somewhere you won't lose them. Dad will just drop them somewhere before we even get home," Alexis teased him. Rick clapped both hands over his heart. "You wound me! And my own daughter no less, and yet you trust Kate!" he countered only to see Alexis tap Kate in the stomach with their tickets till she took them from her. But she wasn't sure what to do with them either, so she stuffed the things down her bra. "There, safe from everyone," she announced. Then she saw the look on Rick's face that told her he was thinking about pulling her dress off with his teeth and licking every exposed inch of skin along the way.

Rick was thinking, _'Damn! At least I had them in my hand for a few minutes,'_ as he stared at where they went. _'Lucky tickets!'_

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

Jackson was sitting with Kevin and Javi as Rita gave them the information each had been dreading, just for different reasons. "Positive match?" Jackson wanted to hear it again. "Afraid so. Photo confirmation with the low life that had rented her that hole she was staying in confirms that it was Kate," Rita admitted. "What did her dealer tell you?" Rita knew he had found him with the help of the guys and their contacts with narcotics.

"He found her sitting in a dive bar that he did business in and gave the owner a cut. He simply left a bag behind and found her in the same place a week later only this time she had to pay. He met her there every week for the next month. Two bags each time," Jackson told them. Kevin slumped since he used to be in narcotics and knew what that shit did to people. He didn't know this Kate person, but these two did.

Rita pulled out her weapon and started playing with it. She was thinking about taking it apart and cleaning it before putting it back together. Then she wanted to find both of these guys and shoot their kneecaps off. "You won't need that," Jackson pointed out which had Rita looking at him for confirmation. The twitch of his lips into a smile told her he had left both of them in worse condition than she had planned on leaving them. She was going to reward him for that when they were alone. Her good mood was short-lived however. "We need to go tell Jim and Johanna," Jackson said and a huge dark cloud suddenly showed up.

"Not you two, we need you to stay here and get to work on our other problem," Jackson informed Kevin and Javi. "We could just pick him up, get him to tell us what he knows. He doesn't strike me as the type to resist questioning." Javi saw Bracken as being physically weak. Sure he was willing to have people killed, just not willing to do it himself. If he couldn't pull the trigger he wouldn't last long under questioning.

"Except the guy he's getting his drugs from is likely watching him like a hawk. Bracken disappears and so will he until he finds someone else, then we'll have to start all over again," Jackson countered. "If he's watching him that closely that would mean that he can see him twenty-four hours a day. Jump in and fix any of his mistakes," Kevin said thoughtfully. Jackson waited for him to make his point. "If we can get Tori and her friends to monitor his transmissions and websites they might be able to hack into what he's using to keep eyes on his guy," Kevin suggested which had Rita smiling at Jackson.

Jackson pulled out an envelope for each of them. "Consider yourselves hired. Read what's inside, memorize every word, and then burn it. Go buy yourselves some burner phones and leave us each a voice mail what your numbers are. I trust I don't have to impress on you two what will happen to you, your parents, your girlfriends, every person they think you have ever talked to?" Jackson questioned both of them and got shaking heads.

"Welcome to the black division of the CIA," Jackson intoned. "Hopefully we'll both be back," Jackson added, wondering if Jim and Johanna really would kill them. Not that they didn't deserve it.

They had a plane to catch.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

"Mike said they are waiting, waiting for us." Jackson looked up at his safe house. "At least they're doing better now. We screwed up Jack, we screwed up so bad." Rita just knew this was her fault. "I'm the one that was in charge," Jackson pointed out. "Perhaps, but you're not the one who told Kate that they were dead. Now I have to tell them that I don't know where she is. Only that she was alive and strung out on cocaine because of us," Rita said all they knew for certain.

"They're not actually going to kill us, you know that," Jackson said but still didn't take a step. "I'm going to wish they would though." Rita countered. The pain was going to last a life time.

"If those two are right, she's out there, living, seeing what we never will," Jackson remarked having listened to Kevin and Javi. "As what? They took her without her permission from the look of it. Is she free or she presently lying on her back with her legs spread?" Rita questioned. "We tell them what we know, all of it, and let them decide for themselves," Jackson offered. "Only if we tell them what we suspect. We have to give them some hope that their daughter's alive and living her life the way she would want it, even if it isn't on this planet," Rita insisted and got him to nod. "Mike's going to lose it," Rita added, chortling a little since they had left him mostly in the dark about all of this as well.

"We'll make it up to him, somehow. All three of them. We start by getting Bracken and everyone associated with the asshole," Jackson said determinedly and started walking to his home with Rita right beside him. _'He started this after all.'_


	15. Chapter 15

**CH15**

It had been almost three weeks since their meeting with the Director. Kate and the others were still reeling from their psych evaluation. She had never seen a psychiatrist and this guy had ripped her open like a can of tuna. All too easily he had exposed every fear she had. She could only guess that the others had received the same thoroughness. All three of them had been quiet for an entire week, neither of them yet ready to talk.

But she was smiling as her mind drifted to their night attending dinner at Noma. It had been dark and intimate and gorgeous. The food wasn't what she had been expecting. She had been expecting something French with sauces over everything. Or maybe Italian with a plate full of pasta and her choice of topping.

Kate had never heard of the animal before but what had been placed in front of her certainly looked like a steak. A mouth-watering, just a touch still bloody steak. "They can turn cubes into this?" she had questioned only to watch both of them shake their heads. This place only served the real thing. Real steaks that were aged the old-fashioned way, grilled over an open fire. Even the baked potato that actually _was_ a potato with some greens on the side had showed up. All of it real and cooked on site. "This is actually possible on this planet?" she had asked. "If you can afford it, yes," Rick had replied. "And if you know how to cook." He knew neither of them knew how to do that. "I know how to cook," she had told them and watched as Alexis dropped her fork and stared at her in shock and then awe and was soon smiling wide.

Kate was still dreaming while lying on the sofa after having awakened. They had both found that while the bed was better, the sofa really was big enough and not that bad, still both preferred the bed. Unbeknownst to Kate, Rick and Alexis had looked over their finances and had decided they could afford a surprise. They just had to take Kate with them to try one out.

She literally jumped when Alexis slammed her door open and ran for the computer to check their account. Alexis had been doing that for the last few days and was constantly checking it during the day while giving Kate her school work along with homework. "Alexis," Kate yawned at her. "Hi," was all she got back. She was still stretching when Alexis screamed which almost had Kate falling off the sofa and landing on her butt. "IT CAME, IT CAME!" Alexis yelled. "I gotta get Dad," Alexis told herself and Kate. Alexis ran for her dad's room, slammed the door open, and flew inside.

Meanwhile Kate got up off the sofa and adjusted her pajamas that consisted of a top that covered everything and a pair of shorts that showed off her long legs. She was staring at the announcement when Alexis came out of Rick's bedroom dragging a sleepy-looking Rick behind her. "Alexis!" he moaned since he'd been awakened from a really good dream. His perfect dream. And the second he spotted Kate in her pajamas yet again, he did his best to cover himself and groaned internally.

Alexis was sitting again and staring at it with Rick and Kate standing right behind her. "Well, open it," he told her. "Open it, right." Alexis snapped out of it and opened the file and started reading to herself as did the others behind her. Alexis, however, skimmed over the introduction niceties and scrolled forward getting her dad to groan since he wasn't done yet.

Alexis started to scream then slapped a hand over her mouth. "We've been accepted," Alexis spoke softly. "We've been accepted." Alexis said it again, trying to believe it. _"We've been accepted_ _D_ _ad_ _!_ _"_ Alexis spun in place and launched herself at her dad. Alexis was laughing while crying. Her dream was one step closer. "What else does it say?" he asked and helped her to sit down. Alexis started scrolling down. "We have three years to learn everything about the ship on which they have already started construction. Our first class is next week. In ...Satai," Alexis told them, however, only Rick and Alexis knew anything about that building.

"We have to pass physicals once every six months and be available for random inspections." Kate wasn't a big fan of that rule. The last physical had been invasive enough even if it was mandatory. Alexis started mumbling as she ran a finger over each line. Then she inhaled deeply and ran her finger over the same line yet again. As she reached the end even Rick saw the word and was interested even if he didn't understand. "They're moving us Dad. We're being given a three bedroom, one and a half bathroom condo in Satai. The west wing of Satai Dad! The west wing." Alexis turned to look at him with a look of shock on her face.

"Satai?" Kate queried knowing that she must be missing something here. "Satai is a high-end condo building on the west end and it is said an enclosed city in the other. Everything anyone would need in one building. It is said that the condos have real kitchens that you cook in," Alexis responded. "Does it say when we move?" Kate inquired which had Alexis turning around and reading again. Alexis's eyes opened wide. "Today!" Alexis was totally shocked again.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

They hadn't even had lunch yet when the moving company showed up and packed everything into collapsible plastic bins that they had brought. All they did was pack their clothes and personal items. Everything was to remain. Their new place came furnished. They had to talk the movers into taking their treasured paintings of what this planet used to look like long, long ago.

They beat the movers there and found they had paperwork of a sort to fill out in the lobby. "Your place is on the fifty-eighth floor. You can access your apartment by placing your palm on the reader. It is presently furnished and stocked for a week. So long as you purchase items in the East Wing that you can access using the sky bridge on the twenty-eighth floor, everything is paid for. Simply apply your palm on the reader. If you go outside of Satai to purchase something you must purchase it using your own money."

"There is twenty-four hour security inside the building. You will find a list of everything that is in the East Wing inside your apartment. Familiarize yourself with this list. Your house phone has a number of preset numbers you can call. Arrange deliveries, maintenance should something stop working or be broken for some reason. The elevators are accessed using your palm print. Enjoy your stay with us ...Explorers."

Rick placed his palm on the pad at the elevator and found that even the elevator had a certain beauty to it. Pressing fifty-eight and up they went rather quickly actually and yet Kate didn't feel a thing. The numbers changed and that was it.

He motioned for Kate to place her palm on the panel next to the door and watched it snap open a little forcing them to push it a little. "DAD!" Alexis's mouth fell open as she stepped inside and looked around including up. To the left was an open wooden staircase that went up to a second floor. In front of them was a dining room that had a dining room table that could seat six. To the right was a kitchen only Kate even remotely understood. To the left was the living room with the walkway to the bedrooms above them. However it was the wall of windows that was two floors tall wall of windows that took up the living room, dining room and the kitchen that had them all amazed.

As they slowly moved inside they fanned out to take a room. "Wood floors Dad." Kate understood by now just how expensive wood was. "Wood ceiling," he added which had both of them looking up at a wood coffered ceiling. There was a marble column along the outside wall that separated the living room from the dining room.

"What is this thing?" Rick was looking up at what was hanging over the living room. Kate looked up as she walked to the kitchen. "It's called a chandelier, though I've never seen one that looked like a Christmas tree with crystals hanging around the edges," she told him.

Kate ran her hand over the breakfast bar while Alexis was running a hand down the length of the wood table as Rick marveled at the wood coffee table, the wood blinds that could be lowered down inside the widows. Their chairs in the living room had dark orange plush fabric while the sofa was a bright flaming red leather. There was a statue of someone standing in front of the column.

Kate found an induction glass top range set into the countertop with double electric convection ovens in a wall. The kitchen sink was made of copper and was in the island breakfast bar. The refrigerator was on one end next to a tall but narrow pantry area.

Rick turned to find Alexis racing up the stairs to see the bedrooms and pick one for herself. He turned to see Kate standing in the kitchen looking out. "It's amazing...simply amazing!" He shook his head. He had heard stories about how people with this kind of money lived, but to actually see it was overwhelming.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

Kate was walking downstairs and found everyone up already. "What's got you two up this early?" she questioned them since ever since they had moved in she was first up and in the kitchen cooking. Alexis still smiled widely each day that Kate cooked, right up until she asked her how she knew how to cook.

"My mother taught me." Kate visibly deflated. She knew these two deserved to know. She pulled what passed for eggs on this planet and got started making breakfast for them. "I was home from school which was on the other side of the country. Several hours by plane, days by car or even train."

"I went out to have some last minute fun with my friends. I was to meet my parents at a restaurant later that night. I assumed that I had gotten there before them and waited for them. And waited and waited. All my calls went straight to voice mail, no answer. Finally I gave up and went home to an empty house. Nothing was different about it, just that they weren't there either. Then along came an lady FBI agent – a fancy name for a cop. She... she told me that my parents were dead. Told me it was classified and she couldn't say how, or why, or who." She threw her wooden spoon onto the range as Alexis and Rick came around to hug her.

Sniffling and blinking back the tears she continued, "A couple of days later I found an envelope shoved under the door. Mostly all that was in it was their death certificates. Life insurance company and their policy numbers. I buried them." Kate couldn't stop the sobbing that took over her body and found herself being carried into the living room and gently placed on the leather sofa. "Found a lawyer, sold everything we had save for a few of my clothes. Rented this cheap, sleazy dive of an apartment in a really bad neighborhood. And used my fake ID to hide from everyone."

She didn't know when it had happened but she found Alexis lying in her lap and she was mindlessly stroking her long hair. They must have guided her over to the sofa. "Parents were dead and so was I. My dreams were gone, my life was gone. I um, I found myself sitting in this bar, a filthy stinking bar, drinking. Suddenly there was this little bag of white powder in front of me. I knew what it was and what it could do. To me, for me. I almost left it behind, but I took it and went home." Rick and Alexis simply remained silent. This was her story. "A week later I was back for more, only this time I had to pay for it." Kate wiped at her nose and eyes. "It made the pain go away till it wore off. Then all I could see was their faces looking at me, knowing what I was doing to myself. So I took more of it to make their faces go away." She collapsed into Rick's lap and let him hold her while Alexis wrapped her arms around her from the other side. "I just wanted the pain to go away. Make their faces go away." Kate just wept.

"And when we found you?" Rick asked her since it sounded like she was almost finished. "I was out of food. Not really that hungry, just knew that I needed some. I had money, but I was saving it. It had to last a long time. I had learned that restaurants throw out food that's still good, just not good enough. So I went dumpster diving for it. Found some and was headed home. But it was cold, so very, very cold. Something happened. ...I remember crying. And then there was Alexis and I was lying on the floor."

"I just ...I just wanted my parents back." Kate finally gave in and just cried. They never did have breakfast and Rick and Alexis had to go out to eat lunch in the East wing that day.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

Kate was in the kitchen still in her pajamas when she hear Rick on the stairs. "I've only just started so you'll have to wait. Where's Alexis," she inquired. "Getting into the shower, she'll be down in a few minutes," he replied and walked into the kitchen, standing next to her and looking at what she was doing. "And what's on the menu for today?"

"Sausage and eggs for you, Cinnamon toast with an egg in the middle for Alexis, since you two like these eggs, and..." he interrupted her. "And you don't?" He could swear he remembered her eating at least some. She shook her head. "They taste odd to me. I don't know what lays them but it's certainly not a chicken," she informed him. "Actually they're laid by..." Kate stopped him when she showed him her weapon. "I _don't_ want to know. At least some of your food tastes familiar. Familiar enough that I won't starve to death anyway." She shook her meaningless weapon at him.

"Have I ever told you how sexy you look in the morning wearing those shorts and threatening my life with a wooden spoon?" Rick asked her while staring at her legs. "Like them do you?" She shimmied her butt. "Maybe I should switch to sweat pants from now on," she teased him.

"You wouldn't!?" He almost wished he had kept his mouth shut. "Maybe I'll cut them up the sides all the way to the waistband and let you guess if I'm wearing any panties." She wiggled her ass a little again.

But he turned his back on her. "Rick, did I say something wrong? I was only teasing." Actually if she was honest with herself she was flirting, maybe more than a little. Perhaps more than she should have been. Kate walked around him to look at him. "I'm sorry." She did noticed that he had quickly brought his hand to cover his crotch. "I'm...ah, I'm going to go check on Alexis and see what's keeping her." And he made a hasty retreat while keeping his back to her. She only had a glimpse, but what she did see and by the way he was acting, he obviously had an erection. And _she_ had been the cause of it. "RICK!" He stopped at the stairs. "I'm sorry," she said again and watched him go up the stairs out of view. "I think?" She giggled and began smiling. He was interested in her, that much was obvious. Or maybe it was just male hormones. Boys did use the brain between their legs a lot. "Except Rick isn't a boy," she murmured to herself. It was time to come up with a plan.

Alexis had practically flown down the stairs and was inhaling her breakfast while watching Kate eat hers. "Where's Dad?" Alexis hadn't seen him. "He's... taking a cold shower," she said since that was what men did to make an erection go away, wasn't it? Alexis looked at her funny, since she knew her dad had beaten her to the shower. There was only one full bathroom upstairs and a little powder room half bath at the front door.

Rick was dressed again and downstairs smelling amazingly fresh. "My turn, I'll be down in a few and we can leave," Kate informed them. Moments later she was naked in the bathroom, standing in front of the mirror looking at herself. Her breasts were nice she supposed. Some women were more well-equipped than her while she had seen others that looked like they were never going to have breasts of any size.

Her mind went straight to Rick's erection and in her mind she was imagining what it looked like. Was it any different from men on her planet? Bigger, smaller, more or less girth? "Definitely big," she decided or at least big enough for her. Next it had her wondering if she could handle him, all of him. She was still skinny and her hips were too slim. Because of the cocaine she had lost weight and some of that had come from her breasts. Kate cupped them and could swear they used to be bigger. "He doesn't want skinny me. I'm skin and bones and out of shape," she said sadly to the person in the mirror who didn't contradict her.

Kate was showered, dressed, and downstairs ready to go. Down to the twenty-eighth floor and a walk across the sky bridge to get to the East Wing. From there they had to place a hand on the panel to get into their class. They each had an Engineering class today.

Hours later Rick and Kate were shuffling out of the room. Only Alexis was walking with a smile on her face. "Homework, yes!" Alexis was bouncing on her toes all the way up the elevator to their apartment and then up the stairs to a bedroom.

They had only the one shower which was a problem on most days, except for today.

It was an hour later when Rick and Alexis were downstairs and hadn't seen Kate. "She's not making dinner and she's not in her room." He had checked along his way. He watched Alexis pick up a note on the breakfast bar.

" _I have something I need to do. Enjoy eating out. Back late. K."_

"She better get her homework done, or the professor going to be mad at her," Alexis commented and moved to her computer to make a reservation for dinner.


	16. Chapter 16

**CH16**

Rick was on a mission, a covert spy mission to be precise. Alexis had questioned him about where Kate kept going after some of their classes and to be honest he was curious too. Eating out on those days had been nice at first but they were supposed to be a team and Kate knew how to cook. And boy did she know how to cook even if she did question what some of the meats were since she had never heard of them before. So here he was following Kate after her class. Alexis had stayed behind to do some extra class work which was where he would pick her up for the trip home. She appeared to be walking purposefully with a destination in mind. She also had a small bag that was hanging from her hand. She had taken to bringing it with her to class each day.

Kate wasn't looking around to see if she was being followed though Rick was pretty far behind her just in case she did. He hoped he had enough time to side step to one side and hide. It had taken him numerous attempts to find out on which floor she got off the elevator and took up his tail of her from there. He turned a corner. "DAMN, lost her!" It had happened a number of times in this process and he was undeterred this time. He had already eliminated a number of places she could have gone so he traveled down the hallway looking to see if he could eliminate another one.

Rick had reached the end of the corridor and had nothing new so he turned around and went back the way he had come still looking. Then he literally saw her though a window. She had changed clothes and was wearing something that almost looked like it was painted on her. It was the first time he had ever seen just how thin she really was. He couldn't help but stare at her. She may be thin but she had a grace to her movement. He watched her stretch and bend her legs into a position that made him cringe. "Ouch!" he said to himself. He was sure that had to hurt; if it was him it most definitely would hurt. She seemed to almost bend herself into a pretzel before moving over to the weights. That was when he noticed the mirrors she was standing in front of so he hid. She might be able to see his reflection!

Rick willed his heart to slow down. He was spying on her and knew that he shouldn't be. He should trust her, but his daughter was after him wanting to know why Kate wasn't home like she should be. He sneaked a peek and felt his heart sink into his stomach. There was a well built, overly muscled man right behind her helping her with the weight she was using. The man was using the mirror to show her how to hold it and bend her arm properly. He could even see the smile on her face.

He stepped back into his hiding place. "She's seeing someone." He didn't have any reason to feel like this, but it hurt. They were studying together, living together, and were going to be alone in space together for who knew how long. She was seeing someone and it wasn't him. He didn't know where the tears came from either. He had no claim on her, she could see anyone she wished. Maybe it was because she was sneaking off to see him that made it hurt so much. Devastated, he wanted to crawl home and curl up on his bed.

Now the man was standing in front of her mimicking her movements. He was good-looking and a stud even to Rick's eyes. Just what every woman was looking for he was sure. He was outclassed and he knew it. Kate faltered for a moment after picking up a new weight and the man showed her how to correct her movements. And then it happened. It was quick and he almost missed it. The man she had the hots for had _flickered._ Like static electricity or something. It happened fast so Rick watched trying to see it again. Kate gave up free weights. She went over to a machine, set the weight limit, and started pumping. Her man bent down to show her how to structure her arms properly and when he stood up he flickered yet again.

He felt hope spring in his chest and decided he needed confirmation to what he was thinking so he went around to the receptionist. "May I help you?" she smiled. "Just looking for the brochure." Rick pulled one out of the bin and opened it up. "A personal trainer." He kept reading. _"All of our personal trainers_ _are qualified on_ _the machines and_ _on how_ _you correctly should move. Each is programmed to provide you with support and incentive to meet your goals. We have both men and women. Showers and lockers are provided in the_ _lower level_ _of our facility_ _. If you wish you can expand your plan to include access to our pool, Jacuzzi_ _,_ _and both wet and dry sauna. A live masseuse is available by reservation only at an additional cost."_

Rick turned to look at what Kate was doing. She was on her back lifting weights. "He's a three dimensional hologram." His heart started piecing itself back together. "All of our personal trainers are three dimensional programs. Would you like a trial membership?" she inquired. "We also have a dietitian on staff to help you select what to eat to help you reach your goal," she added. "Maybe another time. I'll think about it though," he replied though he had no intention of intruding on what Kate was doing. Well, more than he already had. "Of course, come back any time. We are open twenty-four _hou_ _..._ _"_ she flickered in mid-word, "a day."

"She's exercising. Not seeing someone else!" Rick quickly started walking to get Alexis. "Just exercising." He started smiling and walked with his back a little straighter. He now had a destination in mind. He still had a few hurdles to get over, but he at least didn't have to worry about her dumping him before they even had a chance to become something.

Rick stepped into their apartment with Alexis and saw her make a beeline straight for her computer. "Where's Kate?" she demanded. Her class work no longer mattered. She had been after her dad to find out for weeks. "She joined a gym and she's lifting weights and exercising. Possibly getting instructions on what to eat." Alexis turned back to her computer. "GOOD! She's too skinny." It also explained some of the foods she had been cooking lately. They weren't the same foods that she had started off with. "You should join her Dad, you're old and out of shape." Alexis did her level best not to smile as she teased him. Rick's head snapped around to glare at her as she stared at her screen. "OLD!? Out of shape!? …I'll show you who's out of shape," he announced. It was only then that Alexis remembered something but it was too late. Much too late. Alexis suddenly started laughing as her dad's fingers worked their magic on her ribs. She'd forgotten for a moment that she was ticklish and her dad knew it. It was payback time! Alexis managed to escape and ran up the stairs. "Who's old now?" Rick called after her. "Just you Dad!" Alexis yelled at the top of the stairs as she ran for her bedroom. She slammed the door and hid under the covers holding Monkey Bunkey tight.

Kate was exercising, getting better. Her dad was happy and they had been selected out of all the others for the next Explorer ship. Plus they were in school. Life was great in Alexis's eyes.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

Weeks later Rick was huffing and puffing and sweating. "You're slowing down Rick," Kate taunted as she ran past him yet again. "I'm...pacing myself," he responded to her back. Kate only grinned as she ran on.

She had been shocked when Rick and Alexis suddenly showed up at her gym. "What are you two doing here?" Kate had wanted to do this alone. To get better and surprise him with the results. "Dad's out of shape," Alexis told her and placed her arms to cover her ribs from her dad. "Out of shape?" she questioned as she looked him over. He had on what passed for a t-shirt on this planet and shorts. It was maybe the first time she could remember ever seeing his legs and they weren't that bad. In fact she didn't think there was _enough_ fat on him.

As Kate started to catch up with him again she was given a view of his legs and ass in those shorts. The sight had caused her to slow down each time. And every time she did Alexis would race past her grinning at her. Kate wasn't sure if it was because Alexis had passed her yet again or because she had been caught checking out Rick's ass. In any event it got her to speed up, pass Rick and then pass Alexis only to do it again a couple of laps later. "Can't you just walk?" he huffed at her, short of breath as she raced past him. She simply turned around and started jogging backwards, though slower. "Gotta keep up Rick, there's a surprise at the end if you do," she baited him. "Surprise?" he asked and started jogging again only to have her turn around and take off. Kate had a number of weeks on them and this was only Rick's and Alexis's second time here.

"She's fast Dad. Still skinny but fast." Alexis appeared next to Rick as he was walking again. "She had a head start," he sputtered. "Here she comes, bye!" Alexis kicked it into high gear and took off. Kate slowed down and walked next to him. "I can keep up, you just wait and see," he told her with no ulterior motive. "Promises, promises. Put that fine ass of yours in gear Rick!" She slapped him on his ass and took off as he gave shocked yelp. Kate was out of sight and he was rubbing his _'Fine ass'_ smiling. However, he'd had enough and headed for the stairs to go down a level where the showers and lockers were located. She watched Rick hobble down the stairs then she stopped and bent over. She was tired and going to be sore as hell in the morning but it had been fun to show him up. She put Alexis's ability to keep up down to being an eleven-year-old. Kids were supposed to be all energy. Alexis certainly was when it came to school work.

Kate was glad for her smart mind too. Studying about a ship and its countless components and how they worked so she could take each piece apart and put it all back together again was taxing. Without Alexis she might only get a thirty-two on her tests; with Alexis she was somewhere in the eighties most of the time.

Kate had only gotten a peek at a few of Alexis's papers when they came back. Alexis had gotten a ninety-nine one time and had blamed it on her teacher. She could remember sitting with her on the sofa while Rick was up in the shower. She had held Alexis close and just let her vent. Alexis had gone off to write up her teacher about giving her a ninety-nine when it was his answer that was in error. Rick had come downstairs with his hair still a little damp and she marveled at his full head of hair. Even if it was all silver and actually longer than hers. He had sat down next to her and he smelled so fresh and clean. Deliciously clean. Way too much temptation and she wasn't ready yet.

Rick and Alexis had used the showers in the gym, but Kate didn't have any toiletries in her bag so she used the shower at home. She took the steps one step at a time and prayed neither one noticed. Standing in front of the bathroom mirror she looked herself over. She still saw her ribs but not as much. She was convinced that her breasts had regained some of their size and her bras felt fuller. She liked the look of her color and still didn't understand why she didn't have to shave anything. She was completely bare everywhere. She had another physical scheduled in a few days and made a mental note to question the doctor about it then.

Kate stepped out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel and walked right into Rick who wrapped his arms around her. "Sorry." She looked down to hide her face. He used a finger to lift her chin up. "I'm not." And they both stared into each other's eyes. What she wanted to do was cup his face in her hand while holding onto her towel and kiss him. _Not ready yet._ "I should..." She backed up a step. "Change into something nice so we can eat out. Give you a day off from cooking. Go over to the East Wing," he said while still staring into her eyes. "That ...that'd be nice." She willed her heart to stop pounding. Rick could probably hear it from where he was. She certainly could. "I'll see what I can find and get Alexis changed," he offered then stepped back and broke eye contact which allowed Kate to dart to her room.

"I have to... I need to... We're going to be trapped together on a space ship for who knows how long. This has to... Baby steps, maybe just baby steps," Kate told herself and yet she pulled out the sexiest dress she had ever owned in her life. She was still a little thin and it kind of showed that off. It was backless and damn near frontless with a deep vee that showed a generous view of her breasts. It had narrow little straps that went over her shoulders to hold it all in place.

Kate started to pull out a panty to wear and a thought hit her. Sure it was a thong but it still had straps so something might show, plus she might manage to tell him that she had gone commando, if he knew what that even meant. "Yeah, I want to see his face when I tell him that." She tossed the panty back into the drawer. She did her hair and then switched to putting on her make-up. Satisfied, she slipped into her dress and looked in the full length mirror. GOD she was exposed and knowing that she had nothing on under her dress only gave her goosebumps.

Kate reached for the door and suddenly she got scared. If she did this another of her walls was going to come down with a monstrous crash. "No, a different dress." Then there was a knock on her door. "Kate," the quiet voice of Alexis was heard through the door. To her it sounded like Alexis-the-child not Alexis-the-genius. "Yes, sweetie?" She placed a hand over her mouth, not sure where that came from. She had said it before but Alexis probably wasn't paying attention at the time. "May I come in?" Alexis asked softly. Changing dresses would take time and Alexis wanted in. Kate's heart was really pounding now. She closed her eyes. "Sure." She heard the door open then close. Alexis tapped her to get her to open her eyes. She took a peek and opened them wide. Alexis looked _so_ beautiful. She may have sounded like an eleven-year-old little girl but she sure didn't look it. "I made Dad help me." Alexis smiled wide.

Kate did her best to kneel down to her level. "You look lovely," Kate told her and meant it. Alexis stroked a finger over the narrow strap on her shoulder. "Dad's going to explode." Alexis looked down the front of Kate's dress since Kate's movement had caused her dress to gape a bit. Then she lifted her head to look at Kate and Alexis came in really close. "Don't be afraid," Alexis said softly. "Dad should be ready to go soon." And she took Kate's hand. "I need my shoes and my ID first." She stopped her and went into the closet to put on the highest heeled shoes she had that went with this dress. Alexis had the door open and waiting for her. Kate had to be careful going down the stairs. She had worn heels before but none ever this tall. Alexis actually held her hand all the way down. Downstairs they didn't see Rick so they moved to the dining table and sat down to wait.

Kate had never been so nervous as she waited for Rick to come downstairs. She had no idea why she'd even purchased such a revealing dress, much like the baby doll nighty that she had bought. What had she been thinking? Her dress was floor length and just slightly touched the floor when she walked. It exposed so much skin she felt like she was naked and the longer they waited for Rick the more nervous she got. She had just reached her breaking point and was starting to stand when he showed up in yet a different suit.

Kate was only aware her mouth was hanging open when she remembered to breathe. He had pulled his long silver hair into a low ponytail, a queue, but it was his suit that had her attention. He was dressed all in white, even his shoes were white. He was the complete opposite of her, his suit white and her dress black. She stood there and shifted her dress a little to at least cover her nipples as she watched him walk downstairs. As he walked toward her she noticed that he didn't have a tie this time. Hell, he wasn't even wearing a shirt, he was showing skin!

She felt his fingers run over her tiny straps that were all that was holding her dress up. "So gorgeous." Rick kept his eyes on hers which was a struggle since what he wanted to do was look down. He wanted a peek at what she was hiding under this dress. "Ready to go?" he asked her then swallowed hard. She just nodded, not trusting her voice. She did her best not to stare at his bare chest. It took all of her strength but she kept her hands to herself.

She could feel eyes watching her as they traveled down the corridors toward a place none of them had yet been to. What she desperately wanted to do was to adjust the front of her dress. She felt exposed and the fact that it was backless wasn't helping any. Worse were the goosebumps that rippled down her back as his fingers wandered a little while they were in the elevator.

Kate was thankful to finally be seated at their table with menus in hand. "What is a…" she was all set to question. "Never mind." Instead she looked around at what other people were eating and tried to figure out what they had and looked at the menu again. She finally settled on Babirusa Shanks after asking a few questions. It sounded like lamb shanks so she prayed.

"Dance with me?" he asked after their waiter left. Kate looked up only to see Rick holding out his hand to Alexis. She began breathing again as she watched Alexis take his hand and step out onto what she took to be a dance floor even though they were the only two out there. It was so cute watching little Alexis dancing with her father who towered above her. Alexis didn't quite come up to the middle of his chest. One song later and they were back, except Rick walked around to her and held out his hand. "Go on Kate, Dad knows how to dance." Alexis gave a little push on her shoulder. Rick reached down and gently took her hand, guiding her up and out of her seat and out onto the dance floor.

She soon found his hand on her bare back again and it was warm, almost exquisitely hot. Rick was tall and her heels gave her a boost in height. Kate slid into his embrace as he pulled her in tighter. She rested her head on his shoulder as her arms held onto him. "You've danced before," he stated. "A little, but never like this," she whispered into his neck. "They don't dance like this on your planet?" he queried. "We do, just that I never have." He stepped back and let go of her. "So show me how they _do_ dance," he asked her. "Oh, no. For one the music isn't fast enough and second, this dress definitely isn't meant for that kind of dancing." Kate was sure that if she danced like she did in college she would lose at least one strap if not both and end up naked on the dance floor. "Faster, more upbeat huh?" he questioned and left her for a minute.

When he returned a new, much faster song had started. "Dance with me? Show me how they do it on Earth." He took each of her hands in his. Kate bit her lower lip. Maybe if she just… With no sudden movements she started swaying her hips to the beat while bending her knees as much as she dared. Then she raised her arms and kept dancing. Suddenly she felt Rick up next to her as he did his best to complement the moves she was making while skimming his hands up and down her side. His fingertips left a trail of shivers at the edge of her dress.

Thankfully the song was short. She stood up straight and felt Rick pull her into him. She buried her face into his neck and shoulder, convinced she had just made a spectacle of herself. Then she heard some light clapping. "I think I like your way of dancing much better." He ran a single finger straight down the middle of her back which, even though he stopped, felt like it continued on straight to her core and lit a fire. She leaned into him while placing her palms on his chest. She also felt herself leaning into something else that rubbed up against her hip. "Maybe we should sit down," she suggested as she backed away. She stole a peek and saw that she'd done it again: Rick had an erection. He was right behind her the entire way then pulled out her chair and pushed it in a little after she sat down. She adjusted her dress so as not to display her breasts.

Her meal choice looked a lot like what she was expecting though the taste was different. Not bad, just different. Rick and Alexis elected to eat ice cream for dessert while Kate declined until she saw what looked like a piece of chocolate cake with a scoop of ice cream go by. "I'll have one of those," she pointed.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

Alexis was yawning all the way home. Kate had taken hold of her hand to help guide her all the way to their front door. "Are you alright or do you need help?" she asked her looking down at her. "I'm..." yawn, "good." Alexis dragged herself up the stairs. "Class in the morning," Kate reminded her and all she got was a wave as Alexis continued up the stairs. "I should join her, we have class and likely homework tomorrow." Kate backed up until she hit the stairs. "I'll have breakfast ready before you leave." Rick had reminded them both that he had to go to the Naval Base in the morning. "I had fun. ...'Night." She withdrew up the stairs and twisted to look down only to see him looking up at her.

Kate had reached her door when she noticed a strap to her dress had fallen and partially exposed a lot of one of her breasts. Had she just given Rick more than a peek? She leaned up against the door after closing it and took a deep breath. She pushed the straps off to the side and let her dress slide to the floor. She was wet, moisture dampening the inside of her thighs. She was sure she had spent half the dinner staring at Rick's bare chest, what she could see of it anyway. And then every time he reached for something she had caught her breath because it opened his jacket just a little more.


	17. Chapter 17

**CH17**

She couldn't get any sleep, no matter what she told herself. Her walls, or what was left of them, screamed at her. They were effectively living together even though they were in separate bedrooms. She had agreed to go with them on a space ship and so far it was one hell of a space ship. Kate could still remember seeing it in her mind. It didn't look anything like what she had been anticipating, nor what it was or would be capable of.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

"This will be your ship. It's a radical change in design and you three are going to be the first to journey in one. We want you to send technical data on the ship every time you communicate back."

Kate looked at the 3D display as it spun in place slowly allowing everyone to see the ship from all sides. It was sleek and smooth in the extreme. To her it looked partially like a manta ray, it simply lacked the whip-like tail on the end. In its place was a twin tail wing that went up. It was a fat manta ray actually. It had a bulge in the middle both above and below. It didn't need landing gear since the side wings on either side bent down to form two of the three struts. Under the nose was the third that actually looked like a fin. It was long and narrow and flowed from front to back for a number of feet.

It wasn't displayed with any scale so she had no concept of just how big it was going to be. "The skin will allow for many things. First, for each level, the skin of the ship can be made to look like it isn't even there. Think of the entire area looking like glass. In addition you can adjust what you see and zoom in and out as you please," he explained and showed them an example. "You can see in normal optics, infrared, ultraviolet, or thermal. In addition the skin acts as a conductor of power. Your primary weapon is an antimatter beam encased inside a tube of cold plasma when fired. It can be fired from any portion of the skin's surface. A single beam can be created using 99% of the ship's available power, or you can fire an almost limitless number of beams where each beam will have a minimum of 33% power. The fewer the beams the greater the power."

"Main power is generated by a number of small units daisy chained together to form one main power source. Power is generated by a number of small neutrino-ion generators. Each generator has a storage chamber that houses neutrinos obtained from a protostar to power the generator. You can, however, use neutrinos obtained from any star by a unit similar to the scoop system that several of our older ships presently use. You can see here the number and size of the generators." He showed them a cutaway of one of the decks. "Using neutrinos not from a protostar simply decreases the amount of power available. It also causes deposits to form on the interior of the storage chamber as well as the plates of the generator. You will need to clean both before using neutrinos from a protostar again. It would be advisable that if you scoop from any other star, you limit the number of generators that are exposed to this substandard material," he cautioned.

"This is the pilot and navigation location. It is located in the upper bulge on deck 3 of the ship. This 3D globe in the middle is your control interface. It will display everything that is within your scanning range or anything that is within your memory core. Access is made by using any one of the panels housed in the wood railing structure around the edge. This is also the location you can use to monitor any function of the ship. Engineering, for example, can display any function of the ship and how well it is performing. A percentage can be shown in either a number or a set of bars as you wish. You can use it to perform a system's diagnostic to determine what part needs repair or replacement. This same system can be accessed on the Engineering Deck which is located in the aft section of deck 7 though the entire Engineering Deck in on decks 5, 6, 7, 8 and 9."

"Deck 7 is the largest of all the decks and takes up space from bow to the edge of the Engineering sector, port to starboard. The Engineering Deck is mostly filled with generator rooms and fuel storage." He used a cutaway of the ship to show just how much space was used by Engineering. Fully a third of the ship was Engineering.

"There are four large rooms that can be used as crew quarters. Each is identical to the other in size. Since construction has only just started you can take some time to offer your opinion of what you want your room to look like. When you're ready an interior designer will be made available for you to work with. Each suite will have a large main living area and a small dining table. An adjoining bedroom is large enough to have its own sitting room, bathroom, and closet." That made each of them happy. "Your quarters are located on deck 6 and deck 7. The recreation area is located on decks 4 and 5. These decks are being designed in a modular fashion so you have a limited amount of time to put in a request for what you want to have installed on these decks." Each was given a pad to write down what they wanted.

"Decks 1 and 2 house the main computer which is also data storage. Decks 8 and 9 house the hydroponics section where you will be able to grow your own food." He showed them a cutaway of this section. "As you can see the center section is two decks tall while the planting area for smaller plants is along the sides on both decks. The center will house a number of fruit trees. Access to these decks is only possible through a limited number of airlock decontamination chambers. We wouldn't want you to bring back a parasite that makes it through the first level of decontamination from when you are on a planet and infect your plants, now would we?"

"Decks 10 and 11 are maintenance bays where you will have parts storage, and machines to make your own parts if needed. This level has a backup power source that can be utilized."

"Deck 12 is the exercise or gym area while deck 13 is the medical hospital complete with every known medical device available. Deck 14 is home to several separate neutrino-ion power generators that will be used to power the medical bay and is completely separated from the ships main power system. This is to prevent a power outage while someone is in surgery. Finally Deck 15 is the medical computer which does not have any connections to the main computer located on the top two decks."

"In addition we are sending you with three robots. The first is AMEE – **A** utonomous **M** apping **E** valuation and **E** vasion. She's going to be an autonomous scout for any planet that you find. We're going to power her by using a tiny nuclear reactor with a power core that is good for up to thirty-three years. After that she will need a new power core. She will be equipped with a remote flying disc that can be used to scout longer distances and signal back to AMEE who in turn will provide you with whatever data she finds."

"Second is VINCENT – **V** ital **IN** formation **CENT** ralized. He is going to be one of the contacts between you and the main computer. You simply tell him what it is you want and he will access the main computer for you. Tell him to gather what material you wish to be sent to us and he will accomplish this and transmit the data. He is also going to be your primary onboard security in case you are boarded by a hostile force. As such he is going to have the smallest neutrino-ion generator we've ever developed along with his own storage container to house the necessary neutrinos. He will also be able to hover wherever he goes, so that if he goes outside the ship he does not need to adhere himself to any surface to navigate. Naturally he will be armed and have his own shielding to stop weapons fire."

"The third robot is HAL – **H** eavy **A** utonomous **L** oad-lifter. He will be your workhorse. He will have the power to lift any item found inside the ship. You, any part within the ship or even an entire generator. In an emergency you can actually climb inside him and operate him yourself. Think of him as an exoskeleton. Put your feet in the slots, your hands in theirs and walk around lifting items that weigh tons."

He showed them 3D conceptual drawings of each. AMEE looked like she could bend over backwards and walk on all fours. VINCENT was kind of short and had a retractable top that spun in place and he had big black eyes on a sea of white. "He's cute," Alexis commented. While HAL looked like he was made up of a set of tubes all put together. His hands looked more like claws since there were three fingers on each hand. Access to the interior was through the back. "What are all the things attached to him?" Kate queried as she looked HAL over. "Lights front and back for work at night. He has lasers in each arm for cutting and welding. He is also equipped with a plasma torch and a diamond drill. Handy if you need to repair the hull for any reason. After you have used the maintenance deck and fabricated the sheets you will need to repair the hull of course."

"Shields and tell me a little more about the ship's skin," Rick requested. "The ship's shields are skintight and generated by emitters around the ship that send it out through tiny micro holes in the ship's skin. Power comes from the main ship's power. Using the shield will allow for less power for the weapons. However, you can drop the shield to fire a full 99% burst and then bring the shields back up a fraction of a second later. Power for the weapons will have to build up if you do this. The skin itself, as I've said, has a both window availability that you can activate from any deck on the ship as well as the other items mentioned. It can also be used as a secondary power source similar to old-fashioned solar panels. Simply alligator clip your device to the skin and it will power your device so long as there is solar light hitting the panels."

"Personal weapons?" Rick inquired. "There will be weapons lockers that will be biometricly locked, opening only to you three, located on each and every deck. Inside will be the latest personal weapons the military has at the time of the ships launching. Close in and long range."

"Evacuation shuttle or transport to a planet inside a system?" Rick questioned. "There will be one located on the lowest deck of Engineering. In essence it will be a mini version of the main ship right down to the skin, generators and weapons. It will, however, have a more conventional pilot and navigation system with a window to look out of while you fly. You will be able to bring up any system on the screen for you to view while looking out. Cockpit area, main cabin with two bunk beds that are each convertible into a standard medical pod, restroom and kitchen area along with the engineering area aft. Very tight quarters inside. The cockpit will only have the one chair for the pilot/gunner/engineer. Access is through a top hatch from inside the ship and a side door if you land somewhere. Weapons storage will be just the far side of the side door next to one of the bunk beds. An inflatable boat with motor is stored in the floor. The main ship is capable of atmospheric flight and able to land if so desired. An access ramp is far forward just behind the front landing strut."

"So it's similar to a long range courier ship, with a few modifications." Rick points out. "Correct."

"Anything else? Questions? Comments?" He looked around. "Main kitchen?" Kate asked. "Kitchen, right. It is located on Deck 6 and your refrigerated and dry storage is directly below you on deck 7. Access is available either through the kitchen or on deck 7. Within the kitchen area is your ability to butcher an animal and convert it into the protein squares you are used to. You will be sent with a full 3 years worth of supplies. If you exceed this time you will need to harvest more from a planet or barter for what you need with another world."

"How do we get around, walk?" Rick inquired. "There is pod transportation that will take you anywhere on the ship you wish to go. Enter any single pod and it will travel across the same deck you are on or take you to another deck. There will be six pods in total, three of which will be sitting just off a main tube in an alcove waiting for the computer to determine the closest pod to be sent when you signal. In addition there will be crawlways that will allow you access to various power or communication junctions. Each is interconnected by using a ladder. ...Anything else?" He waited for more questions. "You have three months to complete your personal requests for your rooms, the recreation deck, or anything else. Any longer will run the risk of impacting the launch date and that is something that is trying to be avoided." He ended the presentation of their future home.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

Kate was still in her pajamas and downstairs cooking breakfast since Rick had to leave early to go to the Naval Base for his once weekly flight. She felt pretty good this morning and was shifting her weight from side to side as she hummed a ballad. The sausage was almost done and she had everything ready to mix up pancakes. "Syrup," she suddenly remembered and turned to walk to the pantry when she jumped out of her skin. "RICK!" She placed a hand over her heart willing it to calm down as he was sitting at the breakfast bar. She hadn't heard him come down the stairs. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to startle you. You were concentrating so I just watched." How long had he been sitting there? Just what had he seen? Hell, she was wearing her pajamas which covered more than that dress had done last night. She moved to pull the syrup out and set it down on the breakfast bar in front of him.

"I never did get my surprise," he mentioned while grinning. _'Surprise, what surprise? OH,_ that _surprise!'_ she thought."You didn't keep up so you didn't earn it," she teased and started mixing her batter before pouring it out onto a heated griddle. "And I don't even get a hint at what it was?" he pouted which made her smile. Kate turned her back on him and poured out her first two pancakes. "Maybe if you're a good boy," she said. "Oh, I don't know, I've been feeling really bad lately." His dreams of late have been really naughty as he ravaged Kate Beckett in his – or even her – bed. He had even had his way with her while in the shower this morning.

"Perhaps I should spank you for your bad behavior," she taunted as she stacked his three pancakes and sausages on a plate then placed it on the counter. She gave him buttered toast and a glass of juice. "No eggs?" he asked. "We need to get groceries," she replied. He took a couple of bites. "You think you have the skill to spank me?" he challenged which had Kate almost pouring her batter everywhere for the next set of pancakes. "Oh, I have the skill bad boy," she purred and turned back to her stove top. He ate the rest of his breakfast in stunned silence.

She had just put her plate up on the breakfast bar. "Time to go, getting to the base can be tough some times." He picked up his bag and started for the door. "Rick!" She went over to face him. "I'm sorry." She knew she had gotten him all excited and had left him that way the night before. However he was confused. "Sorry about what?" He needed to understand. "I... I mean, ...my dress last night and your... " Kate ran her hands down her front to show that she knew her dress was revealing and then waved a hand at his groin area, showing that she knew that he had gotten an erection because of her. "I'm sorry." He opened his mouth to say it was nothing and that her dress had been amazing. But she placed her hands on either side of his face and pulled him down so she could kiss him.

She moved her arms to his shoulders as she stepped into him and used her fingers to play with the hairs on the back of his neck. She stroked his lips with her tongue and when they parted just a fraction she slipped her tongue in and searched his mouth. When he counterattacked with his tongue and she felt his hands searching her back, she moaned into the kiss. She didn't want him leaving with another erection and she didn't have the time to do anything about it for him so she broke from the kiss and rested her head against his shoulder. "I can't wait for my surprise," he choked out which made her smile.

"Go fly your admiral to his meeting and stay safe." She gave him a quick kiss and let go of him. "I'll be back tomorrow," he told her. "Alexis and I will be here. Probably working on homework." She chuckled since they always had homework. "Say bye to Alexis for me," he asked her then took a risk and leaned in to steal another kiss. She greedily kissed him back. "Still can't wait for my surprise," he said then opened the door and headed for the elevator. She stood there in a little bit of shock. Shock that she had actually kissed him, that he had kissed her back and shocked that she was thinking about giving him his surprise. _'Not ready yet, not yet.'_ She touched her fingers to her lips and remembered his kiss.

Kate was sitting at the breakfast bar eating her breakfast when Alexis came down the stairs. "Is Dad gone?" Alexis asked. "You just missed him. He thinks he'll be back tomorrow," Kate told her. "Breakfast's coming right up." She left hers and started to stand. "Not until after you're done Kate, I can wait." She didn't want her skinny. Kate needed to be in better shape. "Gym after class?" Alexis inquired. "We can, yes. Are you sure you want to do that?" She was eleven after all. "Yep," she nodded.


	18. Chapter 18

**CH18**

It was weeks later and they had developed a kind of routine. Classes each day save for a single day off. Each day came with homework and each day had Kate yelling for help. "ALEXIS!" Alexis started asking questions and gave advice till Kate finally got it. "Thank you Alexis." Then Kate would reach up and pull Alexis's head a little closer so that Kate could kiss her cheek and go back to her homework. Alexis would walk away smiling. She wasn't used to having a grown woman around in her life. It had been just her and her dad since the beginning. He had actually dated a few women, but when each of them found out that he had already had his one child, she never saw them again. "It's not your fault Alexis, and I wouldn't trade you for anything or anyone. I'm perfectly happy just as we are." Rick had hugged her and kissed her forehead.

Then one day it happened. He was headed out for his once weekly flight for the military. He had finished his breakfast and she met him at the door and wrapped her arms around his neck. She lifted up on tippy-toe to kiss him soundly while Rick held her tight to his body and kissed her back. Each time left both of them breathless as Kate allowed her body to melt into him. "Have a nice flight," she whispered. And he stole another kiss that left her leaning after him after he broke from it.

Kate was headed back for the kitchen to start work on Alexis's breakfast when she heard the sound of bare feet pounding down the stairs. Alexis hopped up on one of the bar stools and faced her. "You like Dad don't you?" Alexis was all smiles. "I... you saw that didn't you?" she asked her as Alexis, almost grinning with glee, nodded enthusiastically. Alexis was actually so happy that she was going to burst.

Ever since they had started classes Alexis had been debating with herself as to Kate's suitability as their third. As part of the mission's requirements, Alexis, as well as her father and Kate, had to attend sessions with a psychiatrist. He had gotten her to talk about her mother. Most of the sessions had not gone well since Alexis hated her mother and she took it out on the psychiatrist. After that they spent a lot of time talking about Kate and what Alexis saw in Kate. Was she willing and content to be traveling the stars with a woman she had only recently met? "Kate's nice, she's smart, and she's pretty," Alexis maintained, defending her to the doctor who was trying to get inside her head. "Have you let her lead? Let her make decisions for you? Do you think of her as just a friend?" she had been questioned. That had forced Alexis to think a lot about those questions. Now here she was almost jumping up and down on her chair waiting for Kate's answer.

"Rick is... I mean he's... Yes." Kate finally admitted to Alexis that she liked her father. She had been seeing the very same psychiatrist, not that she knew that. Most of her sessions had centered on her parents. The last two sessions had been questions about Alexis and her father.

"So you like Dad?" Alexis repeated, wanting to be sure. Kate stopped in her tracks. "You're okay with this?" Because if Alexis wasn't they were all screwed. "You kissed him." Alexis was still all smiles. "Don't go jumping to any conclusions Alexis. It's just a kiss." She still wasn't ready for anything more. She was feeling better and Rick wasn't pushing her for more. "But you like Dad?" Alexis persisted. "I happen to like you, too. I've been kissing you as well." Kate started walking past her and leaned in to kiss her cheek yet again. She let her hand brush across her shoulder. "Yes, but you kissed my dad." Alexis thought she had an answer for her psychiatrist now. One she could live with. One that was a new feeling for her. Kate was now a part of her life.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

Weeks had turned into months. "Very good Kate, it would seem you've learning something after all." Her teacher gave her ass-backwards compliment. "Now before you put it back together and test it, tell me what each part is and what it does." Did she truly know what this piece was and did?

Hours later Kate was walking home with Alexis's hand in hers. "What has you smiling?" Alexis inquired since she didn't remember Kate ever walking home from her class in a good mood, let alone smiling. "Kate?" She was taking too long to answer her question. Kate was still smiling. "I took it apart and put it back together. Then I tested it and it passed," she told her and kept walking while squeezing Alexis's hand. Alexis was immediately smiling while looking up at her. Alexis waited for Kate to tell her knowing that she was dying to tell someone.

"I took an neutrino-ion generator apart and put it back together, and it worked Alexis, it actually worked! I even told him what each and every part was and what it did." Kate was proud of herself. "YES!" Alexis yelled. "We'll celebrate," Alexis announced. "Maybe another day, it's your birthday sweetie. You're turning twelve, this is a big day. We can celebrate what I've done some other day. Maybe after I take apart and put back together the power conduit for the weapon system, or maybe a shield emitter, or maybe the navigation 3D emitter, or maybe..." Kate stopped when Alexis hugged her.

"Fine, I'll help you with your makeup and we can take Rick dancing again, so long as you agree to a cake with candles and maybe some ice cream," Kate bargained. "Deal, just so long as you wear that dress again," Alexis countered with her own condition. That had Kate stopping in her tracks. Wear the dress that damn near exposed everything? She wasn't sure if Alexis knew what she was asking. She had been kissing Rick for months at this point. They had even had a quick make out session where she was sure Rick had gotten yet another erection and she just couldn't keep doing that to him.

Kate made a deal with herself. "Deal," she agreed. She took Alexis's hand, and started walking again. "Dad's going to be so proud of you. You're doing great Kate. We'll make an Engineer out of you in no time." Her statement made Kate laugh. A lawyer turned alien Engineer learning how to take apart and put back together a state of the art space ship.

Rick was informed when he got home from class that they were going out for dinner. "And dancing Dad," Alexis told him. "Dancing huh? ...Earth-style dancing?" Rick grinned while looking at Kate. "If we must." Kate was sure she had made a spectacle of herself last time. This time wouldn't be any different.

Kate pulled out the same dress as last time after putting curls in her hair and doing her makeup. This time she knew she was exposing a lot of herself and hung it back up and pulled out something entirely different. It was sort of a light purply-silver color, strapless, and reached the floor. It fit her form perfectly now because of all her eating and working out in the gym almost daily. Plus it had a slit up the side all the way to her hip line. If she put on any of the panties they would definitely show. Was that the look she wanted to go for? Moments later she was walking down the hall to Alexis's room and found that if she made long strides her dress parted all the way up to show that she had chosen to go commando again.

Kate knocked softly. "Come in Kate." Alexis called out. She found Alexis standing at the foot of her bed dressed in her training bra and panties and nothing else. Kate was starting to think Alexis had every dress she owned lying on the bed with one in each hand. She walked past Kate to stand in front of the mirror and look at each dress. "Can't decide?" Kate asked and watched Alexis shake her head. "Silver, huh?" Alexis saw Kate's dress. "That's not the same dress Kate." Alexis pointed out a flaw in their deal. "Everyone has already seen that one, along with a whole lot of me," she added softly. "This one has something else." She parted the dress up to her hip to show her. The sight made Alexis grin. "No panties huh? Dad's going to have a heart attack." Alexis was sure of it if she could get her dad far enough away from Kate to notice it as she moved. "That's the general idea," she admitted and bit her lip. _'Just how had that escaped her mouth?'_

"You do like Dad, don't you?" Alexis was now dying for her next visit with her psychiatrist. "Yes, sweetie, I like your father." She might as well admit it and tell Alexis. Kate pulled Alexis over to a chair where she sat down and placed Alexis in front of her and started making little adjustments to the straps on Alexis's training bra.

"I never even considered having children, or getting married, or dating a man who had children. I was happy with my life just as it was." Going to college, having some meaningless fun with immature boys, knowing that none of them were going to be her one. "Then your parents died." Alexis understood where this was going. "Yeah, that kind of changed things." Screwed up everything was more like it. Alexis stepped into Kate who placed her arms around her as Alexis let her arms rest on Kate's shoulder. "You've got me and Dad now," Alexis pointed out. "I know, you two have changed my life." Kate started chuckling. "Living with aliens on an alien planet learning how to take apart and put back together an alien space ship that's so incredibly complex." She rolled her eyes at just how mind-boggling and difficult this actually was.

It was time and Alexis could feel it, deep into her heart she just knew. "Kate?" Still this wasn't going to be easy for her. "Hmm?" she responded only to have Alexis step in really close, wrap her arms around her neck and have Alexis bury her face in her neck. Kate simply put her arms around her and held her tight. She was twelve today and they were celebrating. Not quite a child anymore and yet not old enough to be a teenager. To Kate she was the perfect age for where she was right now. Suddenly Kate could feel Alexis's lips on her ear and felt her breathing. "Kate, ...I love you," Alexis breathed the words so softly. She was letting Kate in.

Kate was shocked at first and then started blinking back the tears as she crushed Alexis into her. "I..." She needed to make a decision and Alexis had just forced her to really think about it. She was close to giving Rick his present. She didn't have anywhere else to live and she liked it here. "Alexis ...I love you too, sweetie. Very much." And another wall came crashing down inside her and it was a big one. Alexis was in.

Next Kate heard sniffling which had her moving Alexis away just far enough to look at her. She used her thumbs to wipe Alexis's tears away. "Hey, what are these for?" she asked her. "I've never... it's just always been me and Dad, no one else." No mother, no grandparents, almost no one to even think of calling friend. The other kids all avoided her because she was so smart. Her teachers had been intimidated by her, some had even hated her. "Well, you do now." She pulled her in for a tight hug and felt Alexis crying softly. She pushed her away a little moments later. "Now let's get you cleaned up. I'll do something with your hair, show you how to put on just a touch of makeup, and find you something to wear. How does that sound?" she offered and watched Alexis wipe away her tears and nod, smiling.

Kate had worked as fast as she could until they both heard a soft knock on her door. "Just a minute Dad," Alexis called. "Now we need shoes for you, show me what you have," she said and was escorted to Alexis's closet. They were the right color if maybe not the right type, so they would have to do. Soon Kate had them both standing in front of Alexis's full length mirror. "We don't quite match," Alexis pointed out. Kate looked them both over. Alexis's dress was pure silver while hers shimmered with a touch of purple in it. It was shot fabric – light purple threads in one direction and silver in the other. Alexis had silver sandals while she had strappy silver heels that looked uncomfortable and Kate was sure her feet were going to be hurting later, but it was worth it.

Alexis now had some curl in her hair to go with Kate's curls which were bigger since her hair was longer and Kate worked out fluffing out some of Alexis's curls. "You're twelve today." Alexis started beaming. Kate knelt down to look at Alexis. "Alexis sweetie, you're smart and I get that. You're our resident medical expert so you know what will happen when you reach puberty..." Alexis interrupted her and began nodding her head. "I'll start to bleed but in a good way, a healthy way." Alexis had read everything there was to know about it. "And I'll be here for you when that day comes, so you come to me, okay?" Kate asked her. If her mom could be there for her when it had happened, she could be there for Alexis when it was her time.

She suddenly found Alexis hugging her tight. "Thank you." Alexis knew she had her dad, but he was a guy. Alexis had read practically everything about that time and knew it would be an emotional event; she just didn't know how emotional it would truly be.

"You're welcome Alexis. Now let's go show your dad his birthday girl," Kate replied and stood. Stepping outside they headed for the staircase and found Rick standing at the breakfast bar. They stopped and looked at each other. Kate's eyes opened wide. Rick was dressed in a different suit and without a shirt yet again. _'Bare chest.'_ Kate knew she was going to be staring at it all night. This time with his long silver hair unbound and his suit a light gray, his hair popped. He was so damned handsome!

Rick saw two gorgeous woman standing at the top of the stairs dressed almost identically. Alexis even had the same type of curls in her hair. It was obviously Kate's work, and then when they both started down the stairs Rick was sure his heart stopped beating. Kate's long dress parted to her hip and showed every inch of her long leg. _'NO PANT_ _IES_ _!'_ Was she trying to kill him?

Rick and Kate started talking at the same time which got them to stop. "You look positively radiant." He reached out to run a finger along the top of Kate's exposed shoulder which made her shiver, praying that he hadn't noticed the affect he had on her. "And you young lady," he knelt down. "You look amazing. One of these days you're going to be all grown-up and I'll lose my little girl to some guy who has captured your heart." He was looking forward to that day and dreading it all at the same time. "Never going to happen Dad." No one was ever going to match her dad, not ever. "We'll see," he responded. "Shall we ladies?" He motioned to the door. He was in the middle with Alexis's hand in one of his and Kate's hand in the other and he was walking on clouds. He was flanked by his two beautiful women and he felt so very blessed.

"Reservations for Castle," Rick told the two receptionists at the front. "Of course." She checked her screen and made an adjustment. "If you'll follow me, please?" Kate hung back a moment or two and spoke quietly to the other lady. "It's all taken care of," was the response. She took long strides to catch up not caring to notice the eyes that were on her exposed leg. She only had eyes for the two people she was trying to catch up to.

Rick helped both his beautiful women to sit down, order drinks, and make their dinner choices. "I still don't know what half of these things are," Kate admitted as she kept reading. She found her shanks from last time but wanted to try something else. Finally she put it down and started looking around. "Alexis, sweetie, what's she eating?" She tried to just nod in the woman's direction. That got Alexis to look around while Rick stared at Kate. He had heard Kate call Alexis sweetie before and had taken it as a sign of affection, like he did with pumpkin. However, when she said this time it had sounded different. Like it wasn't just a word anymore and it made his heart soar up into the clouds.

"This one." Alexis pointed to a selection on her menu. "It's vegetables baked in a spicy sauce," Alexis explained as Kate looked again. If it was vegetables where were the pieces? All she saw was thin slice after thin slice all piled up against the other. It reminded her of looking at colorful slices of pepperoni stacked into rows. When their waiter showed up again Kate chose it. "Mild, hot, or volcano?" he queried. So far everything she had eaten on this planet only had heat from being cooked and she liked spicy food. "Volcano," she stated and watched him turn his attention to Rick. "Um, better make that hot just to be safe." Kate chickened out. "Maybe..." She tried screwing her courage back up and shook her head. "Yes, hot." And she sat back and watched the other two order.

Alexis's order looked like fish to her and she had even stolen a bite, making a face. Still she forced it down while Alexis chuckled at her. Rick had offered her a bite of his using her own fork. Kate had liked it but she just wasn't in love with it. She was about half way done with her own and was slowing down. "How is it?" he asked since he had never been much for vegetarian food. "It's good," she replied and picked up her glass of water to put out the fire. Their waiter was attentive and kept refilling her glass with ice water for which she was thankful. "Not too hot?" he questioned while Alexis grinned. Kate's nose was running and her eyes were starting to water. "No, it's great." Unbeknownst to these two, she enjoyed hot food simply because it was hot and did this to her. Eating hot food was all part of the experience. "Milk helps kill the pain a little better than water does," he mentioned. "I'm good." She put her glass back down and leaned forward a little. "It doesn't come from a cow," she pointed out which almost had Alexis spitting her food back out as she started laughing while Rick just grinned.

Their plates were gone and Rick was sipping his coffee. "Your desert will be out in a moment," their waiter informed them. "BUT WE DIDN'T..." Their waiter moved out of earshot. "We didn't order any desert," Rick told the others. Moments later Alexis's eyes went wide while Kate began smiling and he looked confused since it had all been done behind his back. A fancy, petite cake with a single candle in it was placed in front of Alexis and then every waiter in the place started singing with Kate singing the loudest of them all while clapping her hands.

Alexis was turning bright red while they all sang and then everyone clapped. "Happy birthday," Kate said proudly and beamed at Alexis. "And since it's your birthday and you're twelve now," Rick took out a small wrapped box from his suit jacket and placed it on the table next to the cake. Alexis was all smiles as she snatched up the box and ripped it open in a heartbeat and sucked in a breath after she opened it. "Twelve is officially an adult in our society," he partially explained to Kate. "And you deserve an adult birthday present," he explained as Alexis lifted out what was inside.

It was a simple sixteen inch platinum chain with three tiny circles set with a brilliant cut diamond in each, spaced about four inches apart. They sparkled and caught the light beautifully. "It's lovely, Alexis." Kate was impressed. Rick stood, taking it from her, and moved behind her waiting for Alexis to move her hair out of the way before placing it around her neck. Alexis looked down at it while holding it out to see. "Thank you Dad." Alexis was out of her seat to hug her father while there was quiet clapping taking place.

Alexis moved around to show Kate who held it in her hands. "It's lovely and it's your first adult piece of jewelry, a gift to be cherished," Kate told her as she hugged her and gave her a quick kiss.

"Cut the cake that Kate has provided," Rick said and handed over the knife to Alexis.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

"You know you didn't have to do that," he remarked, talking to Kate downstairs long after Alexis had been sent to bed after getting kisses from both of them and thank yous. "Yes, I did. Alexis is special, turning twelve is special. Turning sixteen is going to be huge but turning twelve is big," she told him. He groaned. "Sixteen, I have no idea what I'm going to do when she's sixteen. Dating boys who only want... Who have just one thing on their tiny little brains." He was dying. "Speaking from experience here, are we Rick?" Kate thought she was teasing. "Have you forgotten how old I was when I had Alexis? So yes, I speak from experience." An experience that he would trade and wouldn't trade for anything.

"You've done so well with Alexis. For as smart as she is, she isn't bitter about how other kids or even her teachers treat her. She even seems to relish making fools out of her teachers. She's smart Rick, almost maybe too smart."

"I've tried for years to get Alexis to be a child while she still is one. She simply refuses. _'Kids are stupid_ _D_ _ad.'"_ He did his best to impersonate Alexis and it made her laugh. "Still there are times when the child in her shines through and it's those times that make me feel better. To know that I haven't been a total failure." He had done his very best even if they weren't rich. "You've done great with her Rick, amazing even." She was up out of her bar seat so she could lean in and kiss him. Soon he was standing up from his chair so he could kiss her back, wrap his arms around her, and hold her close.

A few more minutes of kissing and searching each other's mouths and she rested her forehead up against his. Just a couple of walls left to fall... She had decided one of them needed to come down. "How about a peek at that surprise I offered you?" Her smile full of promise, Kate took his hand and lead him to his own bedroom where she closed and locked the door.


	19. Chapter 19

**CH19**

" **YOU DID WHAT!?** "Johanna shrieked at her. Jim was growling and Johanna was beyond furious. An instant later two nurses came flying into their room to see why her heart rate was off the chart. One started checking on Johanna while the other shoved a willing but reluctant Rita out of their room.

Since Rita had been the one to tell Kate that her parents were dead she had taken upon herself to be the one to tell Jim and Johanna. As she expected they were both beyond angry. Hell _she_ was angry. They were supposed to be professionals at this and perhaps in their haste to protect the CIA they had been a little too professional, a little too detached, a little too inhumane.

"How did they take it?" Mike inquired since Jack had flown back to New York because Javi and Kevin had found something. Or to be more precise, Tori's friends had found something. Tori hadn't told them they were helping the CIA, all they knew was that they were being asked to hack into data bases and monitor everything their programs could. Every time one of them got a flag off of their program they called in the others and then told Tori who in turn told Kevin.

Rita sat down, bent over, and placed her head in her hands. "I feel like shit," she told him. "That bad huh?" Mike was with the others, it had seemed like the right thing to do at the time. Their injuries had been bad and life threatening. "Jo blew up and the nurses came rushing in and shoved me out. I didn't even have time to get to the really bad part," she groaned. "Aliens from space." Mike was still trying to swallow that one. He had thought both Jack and Rita had completely lost it till they showed him what they had. Now he was pretty sure they had sucked him into their delusions with them, just that it was all that they had left to work with. Which just happened to leave them at a dead end.

"I hope they get better soon, this waiting to be killed is torture," Rita said, her voice muffled by her hands. "They're not going to kill you. Jo hates guns or have you forgotten? Besides they're both in a hospital." Mike offered her a little hope. "True, but did you see the ballistics on that guy? Jim put five of his six shots into that guy and then Javi and Kevin showed up and blasted the other guy full of holes, not to mention the car they were hiding behind," she reminded him. How Jim had gotten so good with a hand weapon still escaped her. Jo was likely still going to drill Jim for that.

"Two desk jockeys who thought they could be out in the field. Granted it was just a simple information pickup that these two put some trust into. ...We should have been there to stop them or to at least provide them some back up. Montgomery's phone call to Kevin and Javi might be just what saved their lives." He still marveled out how fast those two had gotten out there even though they knew nothing.

Rita's phone pinged which had her listening to her voice mail. "They've got a lead," she informed him. "I suppose I'll be given the scraps of Asshole after you two are done with him." Mike knew better than to say Bracken's name too, so he had been relegated to the name _'Asshole'_ since in their eyes he was one. "If Jack approves I'll let you go first with his partner." Rita offered him a consolation prize. It wasn't what Mike wanted but he'd take it. Just so long as he got to take his frustrations on someone who deserved it. "Deal." And Mike started thinking up ideas on what to do to this guy, so that he understood the error of his ways.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

It was almost a week later to the hour when the hospital staff would let them back in, but only one at a time. Jim and Johanna were still in the _'Step Down Unit'_ but would be moving into their own room soon. It was there that both of them would start to receive their physical therapy. Hip for one and shoulder for the other. It was likely to be long and painful.

Rita went first, mostly because she knew they both needed to vent and she was willing to take it, she deserved it in her eyes. "Where's Katie?" Johanna was calm, at least for the moment. "Let's start at the beginning and work our way to that point," Rita suggested. "Good! You can start by telling me where my daughter is," Johanna countered. "Our daughter," Jim said softly.

Johanna softened her look. "Our daughter. ...Now where is she?" Johanna got right back to the point of this conversation. "We're not entirely certain just exactly where she is." Rita was actually telling the truth, not that these two were going to like or perhaps even believe her.

" **YOU LOST HER!?** "Johanna willed for her heart rate to slow down or the nurses would come charging in here again. They'd throw Rita out and they might have to wait another week to get answers. "What do you know?" Jim asked while his wife took slow, deep, calming breaths.

"Kevin Ryan and Javier Esposito were the first on the scene. They were two NYPD homicide detectives at the time. They've since been hired to replace you two while you recover. Based on ballistics you, Jim, shot one of two with five of your six shots. When Javi and Kevin showed up they killed the second one that we're guessing you didn't know about." Jim shook his head. To be honest he had been surprised at the first one.

"Jack and I showed up and took you to a safe operating theater." Rita couldn't say _'Safe CIA operating theater.'_

"You were both in really bad shape and had already flatlined once along the way. You'd both lost a lot of blood; we were worried that we were going to lose the two of you." She paused to let them soak that up and think about it. "It was somewhere around there that we got stupid," she admitted. "You told Katie that we were dead," Jim growled, still angry about that. Johanna couldn't take it and started crying for the pain she was in, that her husband was in, and even more for the pain her daughter was in.

Naturally this got another two nurses to come hurrying in and throw Rita out again while they worked on Johanna and got her to calm down and then check on Jim who was silently screaming.

Rita walked out into the waiting room where Mike was. "Maybe I should just kill myself now," she said dolefully, desperately wishing Jack was here. She could really use a hug. "I almost feel sorry for Asshole and Jerkface," Mike mentioned giving Bracken's partner his new name. Rita was going to gut one of them for this. "We're going to have to wait until both of them are in their own room so we can bring a tablet with us and show them what we know." They weren't getting anywhere with just talking to them.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

Rita still went alone this time since Mike got called into New York. She had a tablet and a flash drive to show them what they had since both Jim and Johanna were doing well enough to be transferred from a step-down unit and into their shared room. She had gotten there early hoping to get to them before their physical therapist got to them and took everything they had out of them. "Jim, Jo." She tried to smile, however, the scowls they were both giving her told her that she had her work cut out for her. "I've brought everything we know if you're ready?" She showed them the tablet and flash drive.

Rita moved to stand between the two beds and knew she was likely going to have to show this twice, once to each of them. "Okay, from the beginning. We decided to tell her you two were dead, and you almost were. As stupid as it sounds we did it for two reasons. You had both technically died once already, _and_ we needed to protect our investigation and keep the...keep them out of it." Rita wished they could do this where they could talk freely, but this wasn't the place. "It's bigger than your daughter and if either or both of you managed to survive, she would be told and be happy. Angry yes, but happy. We then got a little more stupid and created death certificates both both of you and gave them to Kate." Rita cringed and waited for it, but neither of them blew up on her. However, the daggers their eyes were sending her way would have dropped a raging bull elephant and she didn't blame them.

"It was here that Kate surprised us. She's maybe too smart for her own good. She buried your empty boxes and she did it alone while Jack watched from a distance. Our interviews of the mortuary people told us that she was grieving as we expected. She then sold your home, your cars, and collected the insurance payout from your coverage. She converted it all into cash, cold hard cash. What we don't yet understand is how. There's no bank that's going to just hand out that kind of money in cash." Rita was hoping for some insight they might have into that.

"Davidson," Johanna whispered and Rita looked at both of them willing them to keep going. "We had a case involving a surgeon that had been arrested for rape. We actually took the case and during the case uncovered that he had actually raped two women. It was during the case that we ended up talking to a man named Roberts. He was the manager of a branch of a large bank. It was his daughter that Davidson had also raped. We worked at getting him off the first rape count since that was our job. However, we sent our information on the other rape anonymously to the prosecutor. We were pretty sure Roberts and the prosecutor weren't idiots and knew it was us. We lost our case and Davidson lost the other also. The evidence was just too compelling." Jim and Jo knew they had done everything they could, that was their job. Still they were glad Davidson had gotten years and since the second one was underage girl he was now on the list for sexual predators.

The hospital had fired him after he was convicted and Doctors without Borders had dumped him at first and then changed their mind and sent him to the Middle East where if he raped or got involved with any woman over there, he could kiss his life goodbye. He may be an ass, but his hands were skilled above anyone else they could find.

"Roberts," Jim nodded knowing he would do Katie a favor since she knew about the case. Jim and Jo talked too much to their daughter about their cases. They had done it because she was going to school to learn to be a lawyer just like them.

It gave Rita a lead into how and what Kate had done. "We found out from her friends that Kate had a fake ID that allowed her to get into bars with her friends." She heard Jim growl and Jo blow out a breath to cover her cursing. "She used this ID to hide from everyone including us. She rented an apartment in a really bad section of the Bronx. The super of the building was an ass and the place in general was well known to be filled with drugs," she warned them. "OH GOD!" Johanna was ready to cry. "Please, no," Jim whispered.

"Using her fake ID and maybe a little luck we found her new home, but she wasn't there. While the place itself was bad she had all her clothes, a bed from the house, and a dresser. There was also a little food, but not much. Not that the place could hold much." It had been small. "And?" Johanna needed to know. "We also found a bag of cocaine in her room," she informed them knowing that they had a right to know. "OH GOD!" both of them moaned at the same time. Rita actually got it in stereo and it only made her heart sink more than it already was.

"And you lost her?" Johanna couldn't believe this, she thought she had taught Kate better than to get involved with drugs. She wasn't thinking about how much pain Kate was in at this point. "We actually did find her. Well, on video anyway. Where she actually is at this very moment, we have no idea." Rita plugged in her flash drive and turned on her tablet. "We have footage of various red light cameras that has been spliced together that I can show you. It's a little confusing at first since the power was out all over the place.

Rita began with Johanna and started from the very beginning. "What is that thing?" Johanna watched the bubble travel across the road in what looked like a raging snow storm. Rita started from the beginning and showed it to Jim before moving back to Johanna. "Now watch," she instructed as she watched the two of them get out of their bubble and go out of view only to return a little later carrying a third. "Who are they and who's that?" Johanna did her best to point.

Rita moved over to Jim and showed him the same thing. "I can't tell, but why aren't they freezing to death?" Jim questioned which had Johanna motioning for Rita to come back over. "Why aren't they frozen?" Johanna agreed. "Now pay close attention," she warned her as the recording came in close. "OH MY GOD!" Johanna placed a hand over her mouth. "Is that, ...is that Katie?" Johanna looked up at Rita only to watch her walk away to show her husband.

"Jim? Babe?" Johanna wanted his opinion. "It does kind of look like her. Certainly thin and tall enough, but what are they wearing? What is that?" Jim looked up at Rita who walked back over to his wife. "This is a map of where the bubble went. Where we picked it up and where we lost it," she showed Johanna. "The reservoir in Central Park?" Johanna didn't understand. Jim waited for his turn and was just as puzzled.

Rita tossed the tablet on Jim's bed since she didn't need it anymore. "Jack and I went to that spot. We found a nice-looking woman's coat and boots that appeared to have been cut off a person. Analysis of the cuts suggests they were similar to the precision that a laser would be capable of." That had both of them still puzzled and waiting on Rita to continue. "We found hairs in the coat's hood that we had tested. The coat was Kate's."

"Someone took Katie!?" Johanna started to hyperventilate. Her baby had been taken? "Who, where?" Jim rumbled. Someone had to pay for this.

"There's one more thing and this is going to be a little harder to understand. We found evidence that showed that something came down and landed in the reservoir in Central Park. We picked up that bubble not far from that location and then lost it in the exact same place," she began. "A sea plane landed in the reservoir? In a snow storm?" Jim asked incredulously. "We also found evidence that just moments after we lost the bubble something left the area of the reservoir and went straight up."

"Straight up to where?" Jim didn't understand. "Just straight up until they lost it," Rita replied. "We haven't found a hint of her since then. No one has come back to her apartment and we don't know what they were wearing, or what that bubble was, or how it didn't leave any tracks in the snow, in case you hadn't noticed." That had both of them thinking since they hadn't noticed it hadn't left any tracks in the snow. "Straight up?" Johanna questioned. "Straight up." Rita pointed her finger up at the ceiling. "Surely you're not suggesting...?" Johanna asked.

"ET took our daughter?" Jim said it first. "Why her? Why our daughter? Hell, why anyone?" Jim demanded, but not questioning how any of this was possible. "ET has Katie?" Johanna tried it on for size. "For what? Tests? None of this makes sense?" Johanna couldn't believe this.

"You've only watched this once while we've watched this I can't tell you how many times. We've slowed it down to frame by frame and analyzed each of them. The bubble, the people in the bubble, and even the city in the background. One thing we've noticed is that they drove right to her. Took the shortest distance between the two locations as was possible at the time. One is tall and one is short. Our opinion, for what it's worth, is that one is an adult and the other is a child, or at least the size of a child." Rita informed them, not that it helped them understand any of it.

"Katie's out in space." Johanna didn't believe it. A UFO came down and took her daughter. No one else, they drove right to her and took her. For what?

"We're still looking in our spare time but we need to concentrate on our mission and until a new clue shows itself regarding Kate. You two wouldn't be here where you are if not for him. Him and his partner are going to pay for this," Rita pledged.

"Space." Johanna stared at the ceiling and started crying and laughing hysterically. This couldn't be happening. She and Jim were desk jockeys and likely shouldn't have gone to that meeting, but she had talked her husband into it. Would they both be dead if her husband hadn't brought his gun? And even more importantly, would they still have Katie?


	20. Chapter 20

**CH20**

 _ **WARNING:**_ _This chapter_ _has_ _sections that_ **DO NOT** _adhere to the "T" rating of this story. Reader discretion is advised._

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

Kate slowly opened her eyes and blinked and the first thing she saw was skin with a small bit of hair on it, not much really, just a hair here and there. Next she figured out it wasn't her skin. She was literally sleeping on Rick still in his bedroom. Looking around a little also told her that he was still naked. A quick look told her that she was in her pajamas, though her shorts had slid below her hips and the first few buttons of her top were undone.

Now that she was awake she remembered last night, and it made her smile. She had softly knocked but didn't wait for a response. She had opened the door to find Rick whipping the bed sheets over his lower half which did nothing to hide his erection. He grabbed a pillow and placed it strategically, watching as she closed and locked the door, and came over to his bed. "About your surprise..." she began as she bit her lower lip. She grabbed his pillow and launched it across the room then tried to do the same with the sheet. It only made it slide off the bed a little. So he put his hand over himself to try and hide his erection, which did little to hide all of it.

She sat on the bed and moved to take his hand in hers. "I know I've been teasing you Rick and I'm a little sorry about that. Can you wait for me, please? I want to, I really do, just not yet so I'm asking you to wait just a little longer. Until then..." She moved his hand and wrapped her fingers around his very obvious erection. She soon bent over him tonguing the head of his penis, then she tried to take him in her mouth but found she was in a bad position to do what she wanted. She let go of his erection and climbed up onto the bed, noticing that he had remained silent. He hadn't said yes but he hadn't done anything to stop her either.

She partially climbed over him so that his torso was between her legs as she bent down to lick the head while taking his shaft in her hand, starting to pump. She licked the entire length to make sure all of his length was wet. Then she pretended she was going to chug a beer and opened up her throat and took him down. At first she choked a little and that got a moan from him. His girth wasn't _that_ big, not so big that she couldn't fit him in her mouth, but he was long. Longer than any penis she had seen before. She relaxed and tried again. He moaned and she could almost get her nose to touch his stomach. She stayed there for a moment before lifting back up.

After licking him to get him a little more wet she tried again and came a little closer to having her nose touch his stomach as his erection went down her throat; she could hear him moan a little louder. She went back to licking to get him wetter and then took him down her throat yet again. And with just a little extra effort, she got the tip of her nose to touch skin. "OH GOD!" came from his lips. She lifted back up and started licking and playing with the hole on the tip while hearing him moan and then took him down her throat even more effortlessly this time and easily felt her nose touch skin. He moaned incoherent words.

After lifting back up she went back to licking while fighting a smile. It was then that she made her own noise of surprise as she felt his fingers start searching her nether lips, rubbing her clit. She had gone down on guys before but no guy had ever paid any attention to her core except to get his erection inside her. This was new and she really enjoyed it.

She went back to stroking his erection with her tongue and then rammed him down her throat just as he slid a finger inside her causing her to moan just as he did. This time she thought he was wet enough. She had adapted to his size and started bobbing her head up and down, his erection almost leaving her mouth only to slide back down her throat. She started up a rhythm while he somehow continued to use his fingers on her now wet core and clit.

He cried out and she felt his climax, his come going down her throat as she continued to take him in and out of her mouth. She didn't stop. It demanded a lot of her concentration to keep taking him down her throat as he never took his fingers away. She was moaning as she took him deep down her throat yet again and heard him cry out, followed by feeling him climax for a second time.

She simply repeated what she had been doing as had he. It took a little longer this time but she heard him cry out. He circled his finger over her clit causing her to let him slip out of her mouth. She cried out at her own orgasm just as he did and she felt his come hit her in the face repeatedly. She sucked him dry and, using her fingers, licked all of his climax off her face. Then she rubbed some on her lips and moved around, kissing him deeply so he could taste himself on her. She in turn hadn't been thinking apparently and tasted herself on his lips since he had licked his fingers clean.

She collapsed on him and played with one of his nipples. "Not yet Rick, please wait for me." She still had one or more walls that she had to get rid of. She didn't really understand why they were still up, but she could feel them. "I've been waiting Kate and I'll keep on waiting for you. You're worth it." He kissed her head and she settled down to fall asleep on him.

Now she was awake and staring at his bare chest. She also noticed that her throat was a little raw and the muscles of her mouth were complaining a bit. Kate looked down and saw that Rick had an erection while he slept. His girth was more than decently sized. She reached down to wrap her fingers around his erection and her long fingers just touching the tip of her thumb. She lifted up his erection so that she could see all of it and it looked to her to be really long. She spread her fingers wide while using the palm of her hand to hold him up. He was longer that she could stretch her hand from the tip of her thumb to the tip of her pinky. She could only guess that that made him just over nine perhaps as much as 10 inches long. Could she actually take all of him inside her? Was he too big?

Suddenly his hand ended up on hers which startled her. She looked up to see him smiling at her. "Hi," Kate whispered. "Good morning," Rick whispered in reply. "Come up here." He lifted his hand and motioned her closer. So she shimmied up a little and he put his hand on the back of her head to pull her down into a kiss. It was soon a deep and passionate kiss. "What you did last night was nothing short of amazing," he told her which made her blush. "So you liked it?" she asked softly. "I loved it and when you'll let me, I'm going to reciprocate and do something like it to you." That had Kate opening her eyes wide. "You want to place your mouth on me? On my..." She trailed off and saw the look of surprise and hurt on his face. "You're really serious?" She didn't believe him. "Of course I'm serious!" He looked at her asking a silent question. "You don't think that that part of me is, well... gross?" It was where the blood from her periods came from, how much more gross did it have to get? He suddenly sat up forcing her to sit with him. Rick took her hands and placed them on his chest and held them there.

"I tasted you last night and I loved it. You're delicious and one of these days when you let me I'm going to prove it to you." Rick leaned in closer. "And leave you screaming from as many orgasms as I can give you. We'll do this at your pace, Kate. All of it, whenever you're ready. I mean it. We're going to be great together." He motioned for her to come closer and when she moved in a little, he leaned to her and kissed her again. They were soon on their knees on his bed kissing deeply while hands roamed. Kate broke from the kiss and turned to look at the time. "We need to shower and I need to make breakfast. Then we have to get to class." She started to leave his bed only to turn around and stand next to the bed.

"Rick, please don't... I mean, if you get another erection and I'm the cause, don't take a cold shower or suffer in silence. Promise me you'll tell me and let me take care of you, please." She had heard stories about _'blue balls'_ and she didn't want to do that to him, she didn't want to be the cause of him suffering. "I can take care of myself, I'm a big boy." He hadn't meant it that way but it made her giggle. He was big just not too big.

"I'm serious. I don't want you touching yourself anymore either. Please, just tell me," Kate asked him. He knee walked over to the edge of the bed so he could wrap his arms around her. He sat on his haunches and let Kate take his head in her hands and hold it to her chest. "It goes both ways Kate. You need relief, you ask me and I'll take care of you. I promise to tell you if you'll promise to tell me. ...Deal?" Rick looked up at her. She couldn't believe that he actually wanted to place his face between her legs and... "Deal?" he repeated since she took too long to answer. "And you're _not_ gross; you're actually very tasty. ... Deal?" he asked unwavering and brushed his lips between her breasts. "Deal," She finally relented, not sure he really meant it. "I'll get Alexis up and showering while you start breakfast," he told her and let go of her. She bent down, kissed his shoulder, and headed for the door. "Kate." He stopped her at the door. "I'm serious so you better be, too. I don't want you thinking one thing and suffering in your room when I could be doing something about it. You made me promise and I expect you to keep yours." Actually Kate had been thinking about doing just that. She reluctantly acquiesced, "I promise."

She peeked out the door to see if Alexis was up and about yet and slipped out of his room closing the door behind her. He fell back into his bed, a very pleased smile on his lips. It only lasted a minute or so before he was up and looking for his sleep shorts and robe since he had slept naked last night thanks to Kate.

Kate was downstairs still in her pajamas humming some song that she wasn't paying any attention to as her sore throat was a distant memory. Rick had tasted pretty good actually, something she hadn't much liked with the boys she had done that for earlier.

She was actually dancing while humming when she heard Alexis coming down the stairs. "Hi Kate," Alexis said cheerfully as she skipped sitting down and hugged Kate from behind while she cooked. "Good morning!" Kate smiled and leaned down to hug her back. "Give me a minute and you can eat," she told her and went back to cooking. "With eggs?" Alexis teased. She chuckled since Alexis knew what she thought about their eggs. "Yes, with your yucky eggs," she teased in reply.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

It was only a month later and Kate was walking with Alexis headed for home again. "And what have you done this time that has you smiling so?" Alexis inquired. "I took apart a shield emitter as well as its power conduit and put it back together, and it worked!" she exclaimed, almost dancing. "This time we celebrate my way." Kate pointed a finger at her. "And what's your idea of celebrating?" Alexis asked her. "You'll see," she answered mysteriously.

"You know where we're going?" Rick questioned after he joined them at home. "Pretty much, yeah. We have money, right? Because we're leaving the East Wing. I figure we must have some? I mean we've always gone over to the East Wing since it's all free for us. Please say we have money." Kate looked at him and saw him slowly nod.

Next thing they knew they were dressed casually and were sitting in a long distance train pod going somewhere Kate refused to tell them about. Kate was withstanding their daggers even after she announced they had arrived. "Dad, where are we?" Alexis didn't recognize anything. He shook his head. "Definitely lower level." He knew that much. "You know it's not always safe to be down here," he remarked looking at Kate. "We'll be fine." She looked at her watch that was just like the one Alexis, and even Rick, had and used the 3D map it gave her to see which direction to go. "This way," she told them and began walking. Into an underground transit tube they went for a quick hop. "Come on." Kate checked her map again. "A Freeman?" Rick questioned when they reached the entrance. "And how did you know this place even exists?" he demanded as she simply smiled back at him.

Rick handed over his card to pay the entrance fee and was not pleasantly surprised at the cost. It was a good thing everything in the East Tower was free for them! Opening what looked a lot like an air lock door got them into a transfer corridor. The door behind them closed and the one in front of them opened. The second it did they were assaulted by noise and lots of it. They stepped inside and the three of them were stunned, even Kate who knew about this place. She knelt down by Alexis. "You're twelve sweetie. You're never going to be twelve again. For a few hours be twelve just for me. Please?" she asked her. "We can both be kids with you for a few hours. What do you two say?" She looked at both of them and saw nothing but smiles. "That's my girl." And Kate lead them in. Rick and Alexis had never seen anything like it. Yet to Kate it looked a lot like the New York State Fair.

It took an hour or so but each of them were screaming as they were spun round and round with no floor below them. A little later they were laughing and stumbling their way to the next ride that launched them straight up and held them there before letting go and they screamed yet again as they fell back to the ground.

When they felt like they had ridden enough rides they went looking for food. They found a vendor, ordered cubes to eat, and took their food to a table. "Having fun?" Kate threw what she called french fries at Alexis who simply threw it back at her while grinning. "How did you know this place existed?" He had never heard of it even though it looked old. "One of my professors talked about it and I got him to tell me everything. He said it was a little expensive so they didn't go very often. I hope it wasn't too much."

"It _is_ pricey and we can't afford to do this very often," he admitted. "Too bad we can't do this on our ship," Alexis commented since she was having fun. It was the first time she could remember that being a kid was fun. However, Kate just smiled. "Kate?" Alexis queried. She just smiled back. She knew what her list was, just not what they were actually going to get. Though as the lead Engineer she was going to find out because she would be the one fixing it. She or Alexis or both.

After finding something to eat and drink came playing a few of the games. "These are probably rigged for us to fail, but it's still fun." Kate threw her dart and watched it bounce off of a balloon that was likely so thick it would take a bullet to penetrate it. With her last two darts she wound up and threw them as hard as she could and missed a balloon each time. Hearing the sound of the dart embedding itself into the board the balloons were attached to didn't help any. "Care to try?" she asked the other two only to see them shake their heads. She had already shown just how difficult it was and they had no wish to join her in losing.

They started wandering, looking over the various games when Alexis took Kate's hand and pulled in the direction she suddenly wanted to go. "Ice cream?" Kate didn't remember seeing any of this stuff in the grocery store in the East Wing, but then they didn't buy much frozen food. It turned out it was soft serve and not the ice cream Kate was hoping for. Still it tasted pretty good as she popped the last of her cone into her mouth.

They had stayed for hours and it was late. She watched Alexis sleeping in their train pod during the trip back home. "I've lived here all my life and never knew that place even existed." He couldn't believe it. Not that it would have mattered much, that place was expensive. And if he was still earning his cruise ship pay, the two of them would likely have been able to go only once every five or six years. That was assuming that he wanted to keep saving money at the same rate.

Kate rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry about that. He didn't say much other than you had to pay to get in and that it was pricey. Just not how pricey," she said ruefully. He turned his head and kissed Kate's forehead. "Thank you!" he told her. "For what?" She didn't think she had done that much. "I've spent years trying to get Alexis to see that being a kid can be fun and I've never seen her smile or laugh as much as today. So thank you from my heart." He kissed her again.

"It _was_ fun wasn't it? She's a good kid Rick, you've done great with her." Kate doubted that if she had had a child when she was fifteen years old that she would have done anywhere near this good. "She's grown attached to you." He had noticed that Alexis went to Kate with her questions now instead of straight to him. At first been he'd been jealous, she was his little girl and yet he had gotten comfortable with it faster than he thought he would. Alexis really did need an adult woman in her life and Kate didn't seem to mind being that person.

They had to wake Alexis for the walk home as they each held an arm to keep her upright and moving. "I'll put her to bed," he said and literally picked up Alexis, carried her to her room, and got her ready for bed. Normally brushing her teeth was one of her nightly things, but she wasn't awake enough to even help Rick do anything, so it would have to wait till morning.

It was about two hours later and Rick had finally given in and was knocking softly on Kate's door till a sleepy Kate opened it. "Rick?" She squinted and rubbed her eyes to get him into focus. "Sorry, this was a bad idea. I'll deal with it." And he started to turn to leave only to have her grab his arm and sink her fingers into him. "I'm up, maybe not awake, but I'm up," she insisted, still trying to get her mind to work properly.

"Is Alexis alright? What's wrong?" She actually stepped out past Rick to look down the hall at her closed door. "Alexis is fine, she's sleeping soundly." He hadn't actually looked but he had no reason to think otherwise. Kate turned to look at him now that she was fully awake. A little shot of adrenaline from the fear that something had happened to Alexis had gotten her awake. "I ...you, you made me promise." He could feel the heat rising up his neck and onto his face. This was _so_ embarrassing.

At first she was confused then she tilted her head down and she didn't have any trouble seeing that he had an erection. He was doing what she had made him promise he would do! She started grinning and grabbed his arm again. "Get in here." She closed and locked the door behind her. "How long have you been like this?" She didn't want to see him suffering. "Half an hour maybe, maybe more," he admitted since doing this felt really weird. "RICK!?" she groaned. "Maybe I should spank you first," she snipped, "except you'd probably enjoy that too much and right now it's not what you need. Now strip and get into bed," she told him and began unbuttoning her top. "Well!?" She saw that he was just standing there doing nothing. "Right." He slid off his boxers exposing his erection, got into bed, and laid down on his back. From there he watched Kate pull her shorts off and climb into bed, naked. It only made his erection twitch at seeing just how gorgeous she really was.

He moaned the second her talented tongue started working on his erection. He worked to pull her into position so that her core was just above him. Then he shifted pillows under his head and reached out with his tongue to taste her.


	21. Chapter 21

**CH21**

Rick was running flat out after being told. He was doing his best to miss people that were in his way but he didn't always. "SORRY, sorry!" he called over his shoulder. He cut a corner and found himself slamming up against the wall, stumbling a little after the impact. He slid between two people and jumped into the lobby of the emergency room and looked around.

Apparently someone had called ahead because he saw a nurse pointing to a door. He hit it to get in and almost broke it before he managed to grasp the handle. Getting inside didn't help things any as his ears picked up the sound of his daughter crying, sobbing actually. He turned and found his little girl curled up on a chair bawling loudly while what he took to be a nurse was trying unsuccessfully to console her. He went over to her. "I'm Richard Castle." And after showing his ID card she left the crying little girl that was breaking her heart in the hands of her father.

"Alexis, pumpkin?" Rick was on his knees on the floor trying to get her attention. He noticed that Alexis took a quick peek at him and then suddenly he had a sobbing little girl clutching him tightly around his neck. "Shh, it's alright pumpkin, it's all right." It didn't seem to be helping since she continued to cry. He only knew that there had been an accident and Kate had been hurt. Alexis had been present at the time but was reported to only have a few scrapes. He knew where they would have taken them and hadn't waited for any more information. He simply took off running.

Now Rick was doing his best to console his daughter and calm her down while looking her over. He could smell what they had used on her. Since she had such a tight hold on him he couldn't look her over very well. However, since she was out here and not in there she must be alright. "Everything will be fine Alexis, you're fine." Rick tried to soothe her. Alexis shook her head in a frenzy. "MOM'S...BEEN...HURT!" Alexis's words came out between sobs and he barely got each one. All it did was confuse him in the extreme. He hadn't seen Meredith since she had given birth and he knew full well what Alexis thought of her mother. So it left him completely lost as to what Alexis could possibly be talking about. What was worse was after she had told him that she went back to sobbing in earnest. Whatever was going on it was breaking her heart and listening to her was breaking his.

Rick was sitting on the floor wiping tears from his eyes. Alexis's sobbing was now down to whimpers as she slowly calmed. He ignored the pain of her knees as he held her tight with her arms locked around his neck. He had also noticed that his shirt was getting wet as Alexis's tears fell down her face. "Alexis?" Rick said softly. "Can you tell me what happened? Everything will be fine, you'll see. Tell me what happened pumpkin?" He kept his voice low. Alexis must have heard him since he could feel her shaking her head. They had told him that Alexis had been there but she hadn't really been hurt so did this mean she didn't remember what happened? Or that she didn't want to talk about it?

Alexis was finally down to sniffling. "Castle? Richard Castle?" a voice called out. He tried to get up as Alexis wasn't letting go so he struggled to stand while holding onto her. "Here, what happened? Is she alright." Though Rick was still a little confused as to just who the "she" was he was talking about. "Come with me please," she told him and watched him follow her.

"When she came in she had some burns, a very deep wound in her left thigh, as well as some damage to her arms. Fortunately she was wearing her vest and helmet at the time or it could have been worse, possibly fatal. We've attended to all of her wounds and have placed her in a Medical Pod so that we can monitor her closely and allow the machine to finish cleaning her up. We're going to keep her overnight but she should be released in the morning." She stopped at a door. "She's in here." The nurse looked between Rick and the girl in his arms who had obviously been crying. He reached to open the door. It sounded like they were talking about Kate but the words of his daughter kept repeating in his head, _'Mom_ _'_ _s been hurt.'_

Inside he found the familiar shape of a Medical Pod and a quick look through the glass showed Kate lying there on her back with her eyes closed, looking peaceful. "Kate!" He put his hand on the glass as he looked inside. He bent over and rested his head on the glass after standing Alexis on her feet. He could feel himself shake. The nurse had said it could have been fatal! It was only now that he recognized just how close he had come to losing her and just how much his heart was involved with her. He bent down and lifted Alexis up so she could see. Alexis placed both hands on the glass and pressed her nose against the glass. "She'll be fine Alexis, they're going to release her tomorrow morning." Alexis began crying again.

Rick set her down on her feet, turned her around, and knelt down in front of her. "She's fine Alexis, she'll be fine." Alexis went back to sniffling. "I'm scared Daddy." Alexis's heart and dreams were on full display. "She's hurt." Alexis could still see it happen in her mind. The sound the explosion had made, the scream of pain that had burst from Kate's throat. The mass of people that started running around. The people that had come running into the room to put out the fire and collect the two of them along with the professor that had been in the room with them.

What she'd said told Rick that Alexis the twelve-year-old child was standing in front of him now. For all her genius she was still just a child with a lot of growing up to do.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

Kate blinked blearily and realized she was encased inside something. She tried to sit up only to hit her head. "OW!" Figuring out she was inside something she tried lifting her arms and she bumped into something so she did her best to start hitting the roof. In a moment the glass top slid away and Kate saw a woman in a uniform standing next to her. "Easy, take it easy. You're in a hospital after your accident. Do you remember that?" she asked her and helped her to slowly sit up.

"I took a Medical Pod apart and had reassembled it. And I'd run my tests to make sure it would function properly. Then, something... there was pain." That was about all she remembered until, "WHERE'S ALEXIS!" Kate started looking around wildly. "Alexis Castle only received a few scratches and a minor burn; she was treated and discharged a few hours later. Her father picked her up and took her home after checking on you," the nurse informed her. "THANK GOD!" She slumped forward and placed her head in her hands. If something had happened to Alexis it would have killed her. She couldn't afford to lose someone else. Losing her parents had broken her; losing Alexis would have finished her. Alexis had gotten past all her walls or she had taken them down. But Kate was invested in Alexis and she knew Rick wasn't far behind, if he even was.

"We sent them home last night. That girl truly loves you. Hearing her crying was heartbreaking," the nurse said. "Alexis." Kate's heart started hurting for the pain she knew she must be in. "We'll inform them that you're awake and that you're free to go once they get here. Try to take it easy for a couple of days, otherwise you are free to do what you please," she advised her and helped her out of the Medical Pod.

Rick had just opened the door when Alexis took off at a dead run. Kate never knew what hit her as Alexis slammed into her, wrapping her arms around her and crying again. With great effort Kate turned around and knelt on the floor. She hugged a crying Alexis like her life depended on it. "Ah-I... wa-was... s-scare-d," Alexis managed to get out. "I'm fine Alexis, just fine." Kate found herself crying as she squeezed her eyes closed. "I love you," Alexis declared with a more clear voice. "I love you too, sweetie. So much."

Rick joined them and got down on his knees to take both of them in his arms. "She didn't sleep all night long," he told Kate. Kate looked over at Rick and saw him through her tears as he blinked back his own. She lifted her hand to guide his head close enough so she could kiss him. Kate broke from the kiss and smiled at him. "Let's go home." She gratefully accepted Rick's help to stand with Alexis still wrapped around her. "You need to walk sweetie, you're too heavy for me to carry," she gently told Alexis who allowed herself to be set down. Alexis took Kate's hand in hers for the trip home.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

Alexis was practically in Kate's lap as the two were sitting on the living room sofa. "I promise I'm fine," she reassured Alexis yet again. Alexis simply sat quietly while holding onto Kate. Rick was just stepping out of the half bath on the ground floor next to the front door when the tone sounded that there was someone at their door. He gave it a moment and answered the door. "Professor!" Rick wasn't expecting him. "Please, come in." Rick stepped away and let him enter.

Once the professor saw Kate and Alexis he walked right to them. "This is a courtesy visit, you'll probably be getting the official notice later today. After your accident an investigation was launched. Since injuries were sustained it was mandatory. Early results indicate that the power cable allowed a surge into the power regulator that produced a fault, even though your test showed it was in perfect working order. The surge has been traced back to a source outside of the room, which means you have been absolved of any role in the accident since you have no control over the power you are provided."

"And if it had been my fault?" Kate questioned. "In that case a review board would have been presented with evidence to determine if you and your team should be replaced with a different team." Kate suddenly felt like crap. If it had been her mistake they would be replaced and Alexis would be hurt. "You would of course have been interviewed as well as all of your professors, including myself. These ships are filled with the very latest in our technology. Several systems have only just cleared testing. We can't just hand over our most advanced ship to just anyone," the professor reminded them.

"Given that Mr. Castle is due to his military station tomorrow, classes for you two have been canceled for that day. You can expect to be pushed the following day to make up the time." They needed to stay on schedule. "We'll be there and ready," Rick told him while Kate nodded in agreement. "This is why each of you wear vests and other protection. I'll see you three at your next class in two days. I'll let myself out." He headed for the door but stopped just as he reached it. "I'm thankful that neither of you were badly damaged." With that he opened the door and departed. Kate exhaled and leaned way back to stare at the ceiling before she closed her eyes.

Rick sat down next to Kate with Alexis on her other side. "How do you feel?" he asked her softly. "Like I just got lucky. If I had screwed up it would have ruined everything for you two and I just got you to spend I don't know how much of the money you had." She opened her eyes and was still staring at the ceiling. "Except you did nothing wrong," he quietly pointed out. She continued to stare at the ceiling. "I almost blew myself up and could have taken Alexis with me." Her tears started and she knew why. "It _wasn't_ your fault, you heard him. It was outside of your control."

"I think I'm going to sleep. I need to put this behind me." Kate began to get up except that Alexis was still attached to her. "I'm just going to go to bed Alexis. I'm not going anywhere and I'm fine. Really." She waited for Alexis to let go of her, except all Alexis did was hold on tighter. Kate looked at Rick for some help. She was his daughter after all. He eyed Kate with a _'What do you expect from me? I'm just her dad_ _,_ _'_ a thought hit Kate like a freight train. _'Little Katie Beckett was scared and standing next to her parents_ _'_ _bed willing one of them to wake up.'_

"Come on Alexis, you're coming with me." Kate stood and guided Alexis up the stairs. They went into Alexis's bedroom where she got her changed into her pajamas and then around into Kate's room. She gave a quick glance downstairs and found Rick just sitting on the sofa looking up. She went into her room, changed into her pajamas and then drew Alexis into her bed, cuddling with her till she was convinced Alexis was asleep. "Is this right Mom?" Kate whispered and pulled Alexis in a little tighter.

' _What's the matter honey? Did you have a bad dream?" Johanna woke up first. Somehow she just knew her little girl was standing there staring at her. Little Katie Beckett simply nodded. 'You climb up here with me then and I'll make them go away_ _,_ _' Johanna t_ _old_ _her and pull_ _ed her_ _little_ _girl close_ _and stay_ _ed_ _awake until her baby ha_ _d_ _gone to sleep._

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

Kate woke up and opened her eyes quickly. She realized Alexis was still snuggled up tight, sleeping soundly. She carefully moved Alexis's long orange hair away from her face and just watched. Alexis was lovely and peaceful and she looked different somehow.

Kate didn't know what to do next. Alexis was too old to pick up and carry into the bathroom to put into the tub for a bath. Too young to take out to a club with her and get guys to buy her drinks, let them think they have a chance and then leave and hopefully never see them again.

What did she do when she was twelve? It was time to do some research, so Kate carefully and slowly, agonizingly slow, extracted herself from Alexis and went to the bathroom to get clean first before going back to her room to find Alexis still sleeping and changed clothes. Surely this couldn't be too hard.

Kate was downstairs searching the kitchen and was thankful to find everything she would need. Next she hit the computer and did a search for a place that could help her. "This place should do." She made notes and put the location into her watch and went back into the kitchen to start breakfast.

She was placing Rick's plate on the countertop just as he started coming down the stairs. "How's Alexis?" he asked since he was concerned about her. "Still sleeping last I knew. Rick, thanks. You didn't have to go along with any of this. You could have taken her with you. She's your daughter." He shook his head. "She's opening up to you. She's always been serious but now she's... Oh, I don't know. It's hard to put into words. She wants to spend time with you and I want her to spend time with you. Alexis needs someone in her life besides me. She refuses to spend time with kids her own age. Calls them stupid."

"Can I take her somewhere today then?" she asked him and bit her lower lip. "Take her anywhere you choose," he told her as he finished his breakfast. "I should be back by lunch tomorrow. I'll meet you two in our Engineering class when I get back." He needed to run or he would be late.

Before he left he went around into the kitchen. "I'm so glad you're all right. I don't want to lose you anymore than Alexis does. I've grown attached to you, too." He kissed her softly and watched her start to blush. "You're perfect for us. Take Alexis anywhere you wish, I trust you." He smiled at her from the door just before he closed it.

Kate stood there touching her fingers to her lips. "He trusts me."

She had just finished making breakfast when Alexis came down the stairs. "I missed Dad again didn't I?" Alexis didn't mind really but she would have like to say bye. "Probably in the elevator already and almost there," she confirmed. "Transit Pod," Alexis corrected her. "Elevator, Transit Pod, whatever you want to call it – it still goes down." She wasn't giving in without a fight.

"Eat your breakfast Miss Know-It-All," Kate teased. "Which reminds me did you know there was a comic series that included Mr. Know-It-All? He was a talking moose that walked upright and his best friend was a squirrel that could fly or walk on two legs." She saw the blank look Alexis was giving her. "Guess you had to be there. Just eat and go take a shower and get dressed. We're going out on our day off!"

It was close to an hour later and Kate and Alexis were headed over to the East Wing. "Where are we going?" Alexis asked. "It's a surprise. You trust me right?" Kate looked down at Alexis who nodded.

"We're here to get our hair done." Kate leaned in close. "She gets large sections of her hair turned bright red, glow-in-the-dark kind of red while mine's purple," Kate whispered to the receptionist. "Got it," she whispered back. "I'll give her Kristen while you get Vicki. If you'll have a seat, they'll be here in a moment." Alexis was taken away first after Kate spoke to Kristen without Alexis. Kate went with Vicki a moment later.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

It took time, close to two and a half hours before Kate was handed a mirror so she could see herself. "WOW!" The _Rebel Becks_ part of her was in love with it, that was until, " **OH MY GOD!** " As Alexis's voice sounded out over the conversational buzz. " **KATE!** " was the next thing everyone heard. "I think that's my cue," Kate told Vicki who was doing her best not to laugh. She had no problem finding her since the red hair kind of stood out. She played with her hair to make sure Alexis saw all of it. "I'm red!" Alexis told her. "Not all of you, just a little," she replied thinking Alexis was mad. "I'm purple," she mentioned, redirecting Alexis's attention. Alexis opened and closed her mouth a few times and finally closed it without saying anything. "We're going to go get our nails done, including our toes, using the same color. Maybe even lipstick and eye shadow."

"Dad is going to absolutely freak!" Suddenly Alexis was smiling. A giggling Alexis held Kate's hand on their way to have their nails done.

"I'm red!" Alexis looked at her nails and into the mirror. "And I'm purple." In the end she had chickened out about getting their lips and eyes made up in the same color, though she had picked up what they needed to do just that before heading home. "Hold still." Kate stopped Alexis and took her picture to preserve her in 3D. Kate smiled wide while Alexis did the same for her. "Now what?" Alexis asked since they had missed lunch. "One more thing," she told her.

It was almost dinner time by the time they entered their apartment giggling at each other. "We need something to hang them with, I was thinking right over there on the wood wall." Alexis squealed for the first time in her life and handed over her drawing to Kate and ran upstairs searching for something with which to hang them.

A little later they were standing back looking at their caricatures. Alexis and Kate's faces had been blown way up and they had tiny bodies. To Kate, Alexis resembled a funny-looking Red Riding Hood with a forest in the background. Alexis was complete with a cape that Kate had explained to the artist. While Kate looked like an alien princess floating in outer space. She had a tether attached to a small ship in the distance as it arced all over the place.

Alexis was laughing and Kate was smiling wide.


	22. Chapter 22

**CH22**

Alexis was sitting in the cafeteria section of their school where they were taking their classes. She was expecting Kate to show up soon but she hadn't as yet. However, she watched her dad walk in still dressed for his job. Alexis just smiled and didn't move.

It took a moment till he saw her. She watched him walk over to her with his mouth hanging open and his eyes bugging out. Rick sat down across from her and didn't know what to say. Alexis decided to have some fun. She reached across the table. "Hi I'm Alexis Castle. What's your name?" Alexis held her hand out. "You must be the new alien in school that I've heard about. You're kind of cute even with just one hair color." Alexis slowly pulled her hand back and stared at her dad.

"You're...red." Kate had talked her into using the red lipstick and matching red eye shadow this morning. "Why, thank you." Alexis was beaming and doing her very best to keep from laughing. "You're _...red."_ Rick was still in shock. He was so out of it that he didn't hear anyone enter the room and was surprised when someone sat down next to him. He turned his head and since his mouth was still hanging open it didn't have far to go. "Kate You...you're ...purple." Kate had joined Alexis in using colorful makeup – purple lipstick and purple eye shadow.

"Who's this guy sweetie?" Kate pointed her thumb at Rick. "He's the new alien in school. He doesn't talk much." Alexis wasn't going to last much longer, she was ready to burst. Kate reached for his hand and shook it. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Alien. ...What _have_ you done to your hair?" she queried as she lifted a lock of his long silver hair. "One color is sooo...boring," she told him. "Purple," Rick said dazedly and it was the straw that broke Alexis's back. She started laughing and did her best not to fall out of her chair.

Alexis losing it made Kate laugh. A very bewildered Rick simply looked between his red laughing daughter and the lovely purple lady sitting next to him. "We're changing your hair color on our next day off," she teased. "Right?" She looked at a still laughing Alexis who calmed down just enough to agree with her. "It'll wash out in a few weeks," Kate assured him since he had yet to say a whole lot. She leaned into Rick and pressed her lips to his ear. "Just wait until she's a teenager." Kate knew what she had put her parents through. She actually did plan on heading Alexis off at the pass for some of her wild child phase, but didn't know if she would be successful.

Kate started laughing harder when she watched some of the color drain from Rick's face.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

Rick was standing in front of their portraits while Kate started dinner. Alexis was upstairs. She had said she wanted to get some study time in. "Rick?" Kate questioned him and watched him just stare at their caricatures hanging on the wall. "RICK!" she said a little louder. He turned his head to look at her and then walked over and sat down at the breakfast bar.

"It was a little harmless fun Rick. Some hair color that will be gone in a few weeks and even the lipstick and eye shadow will run out eventually. It was so much fun! You should have seen the look on her face. _Alexis had fun."_ Kate tried to make him feel better about it all. "I'm not going to survive her teenage years am I?" he remarked gloomily. She just smiled at him. "You should have seen what I put my parents through. I went through a phase that lasted about a year and a half. I dated some of the most questionable boys that make my skin crawl even now. I did it to stretch my boundaries and find myself. I found my dad's limit pretty fast. I put him through hell. I have no idea how my mother kept him in one piece." She began giggling.

"Now he'll never see what I do." Kate dropped her knife. Rick was up and out of his chair and had his arms around her almost instantly. "I have so many questions. I'm nineteen years old." She had wanted to grow up and be thought of as an adult; this just wasn't how she thought it would happen.

"I'm sure they'd be proud of you. You've found a new home and made it yours. You're learning new things daily. You're out in space, Kate." Rick listed off a few of the good things. "Yeah, Kate Beckett, strung out on drugs and wanting more. I'm sure my parents would have been thrilled about that," she countered. "You were hurting," he pointed out. "I knew better yet I did it anyway," she said with self-loathing. "I would have died if you hadn't found me, wouldn't I?" She turned her head to look at him. His silence told her all she needed to know. "The Beckett family, gone in a few months." They had been doing great as far as she knew and poof, it all went to hell.

"You're part of the Castle family now," he told her. Kate stiffened and stared at him. Had he just offered what she thought he did? Did she want to be a Castle? If he _had_ just proposed what was her answer? How did they propose on this planet?

"I'm pretty sure Alexis loves you." Actually Rick was positive that his little girl loved Kate. Why else had she fallen apart when Kate got hurt? Hell, even he had been scared. "And you?" she asked him and right away wished she could take that question back. She was scared to death and her heart was pounding in her chest. It had stopped working when it sounded like he had proposed, but now it was racing. She found herself being pulled in tight. She slipped her arms around his neck and looked at him. "I'm going at your pace, Kate. We do what you want when you're ready for it. No faster, no slower." Then he gently touched his lips to hers and didn't press for anything more. Kate was happy to just kiss him back and feel him up against her. When he broke from the kiss she pulled him back in for another. She wanted to lose herself in him. Just disappear, forget that her parents were gone. She broke from the kiss and started giving him little kisses. At first it was just lips and then she brushed his lips with her tongue.

When she finally slowed down and started giving him little pecks she felt something else. Kate pressed her face into his chest. Without her heels she couldn't bury her face in his neck. She had done it again. She could feel that he had an erection. She didn't remember having this kind of effect on the boys she dated. Not that she kissed them the same way she was kissing Rick. Still she needed to stop or he was going to suffer till she could help him. "I should finish dinner. Alexis will be down here soon." After that was working on their homework.

"I'll go get her and then hop into the shower," Rick said and started to walk away, only to have Kate grab his hand. She had asked him not to take cold showers and yet here he was and it had been her fault - again. Kate looked around and looked upstairs. "Come on." She dragged him into the half bath and closed and locked the door.

"No cold showers Rick," she admonished him for thinking about taking one and began unfastening on his pants. She left him standing while she sat on the toilet lid, getting his penis fully hard and wet so it will go down her throat easier.

His breathing had increased and he was moaning as she took him down her throat and played with his sac. He tried to hold back but she was just too talented and he soon groaned and came down her throat. She sucked him dry and then stood up and kissed him."I mean it Rick, this isn't just yours anymore; it's mine now, too. I'm the one who will help you when you need it. Not you alone and certainly not in a wretchedly cold shower." She wrapped her fingers around his slowly softening penis and looked up at him. "All right?" His breath hitched and his body relaxed. "Yes, all right." He leaned down and gently kissed her. "Remember the same goes for you, too," he said. "I remember, promise. You need to get cleaned up now though. Dinner will be in about half an hour." She reached up on tiptoe to kiss him again.

Kate peeked out the door and saw nothing so she made a quick trip into the kitchen to get back to work. She was still smiling as dinner was just about ready when Rick and Alexis met at the breakfast bar. "Hi Dad, hi Kate," she chirped. "And what has you so happy?" Rick asked her. Alexis knew she was going to have to tell her psychiatrist but she wasn't ready to tell her dad just yet, so she shrugged. "Just am," Alexis replied. "Well, knowing you it likely has something to do with all the homework we have to get done tonight after dinner." Rick wasn't looking forward to it but he knew his daughter. Alexis perked up a little more. "That too." And she smiled wide.

Dinner was as predicted – filled with doing homework. Because of this they each had their own computer and only connected to the main screen on the wall when necessary. Kate finally broke down, "Help, please, Alexis." Giving in was another good expression as Alexis left her computer and sat down next to Kate and went over what was on her screen with her.

"I'm going to my room," Alexis announced since after she finished giving answers to her test she was going to go to sleep. "Night pumpkin," Rick said. "Night Lex, sweet dreams." They watched her still smiling go up the stairs and into her room.

"Alone at last," Rick announced. "Yeah, just you, me, and my thirty quiz questions that I have to finish." Kate let her head fall back and arched her back only to quickly recover before her computer fell off her lap onto the hardwood floor.

"I think I'll do mine in my room. Try not to stay up too late." Rick stood with his computer and kissed the top of Kate's head as he passed. "Remember what I told you Rick," she reminded him. "Junior belongs to you us now," he responded. "You named it?" She stared up at him in shock. Rick looked back at her in equal shock. "All guys name their... You don't like it come up with another one," he challenged her and went upstairs. "Junior?" she mumbled to herself. She was probably stuck with it. What did she know about naming a guy's ...stuff. Kate went back to her questions and shut her computer down when she was done and left it in the living room.

Moments later Kate was in her pajamas tossing and turning in her bed, wishing she could get some sleep. But her mind, or more accurately her core, wouldn't shut down. She suddenly sat up in bed. _SCREW HER WALL!_

She got out of bed and opened her door just a crack to peek down the hall and saw nothing, or more importantly, no one. Closing her door behind her she tiptoed her way down the hall to Rick's door. She knocked softly then opened it and stepped inside, closing and locking the door behind her. She gave her eyes a moment to adjust and she found Rick spread-eagled on his stomach with his head barely on his pillow. Okay, it wasn't her wall that had her frozen in place, it was her fear. A number of _'What_ _-_ _ifs'_ were running around in her head. "Come on Kate," she whispered to herself. She walked over to the side of the bed and got down on her knees in front of Rick's face. She studied his face for a moment and burned what she saw into memory.

She called out his name softly and got nothing, so she reached out a finger and stroked the tip of his nose. That got him to wrinkle his nose, which if she had to be honest was cute, but it didn't wake him up. Doing it again got a puff of air but nothing more. Again it was cute but it wasn't what she wanted, so she decided on a more drastic approach. She angled her head and leaned in to kiss him. At first it was like kissing nothing because she got nothing back. That, however, slowly began to change as he started to return her kiss. Then he stopped and pulled away and she found him lying there staring at her. "Hi," she said quietly. "Did I oversleep?" He didn't feel like he had. In fact he felt like he hadn't slept at all. Kate giggled. "No," she assured him.

"Rick, I...want, ...I need" God why did this have to be so hard? It wasn't like she hadn't done this before. It's just that this time so much more was involved. It wasn't just... Her heart was involved this time and she was risking it. Rick's mind was slowly catching up and he was beginning to suspect that Kate was about to ask him... "Make love to me. Please." That wasn't what he was expecting to hear. They had a deal and he was expecting her to ask him... This was so much better than, well anything. Kate saw him smile and it had her heart doing somersaults. "Little overdressed for this aren't we?" he remarked while still lying there. She simply smiled back. "Then remove them. ...With only your teeth." Kate suggested, not that she actually expected him to do it.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

Kate slowly opened her eyes and felt fingers running over her bare back. Looking around she remembered she was in Rick's room, in bed, naked. She was on her stomach draped across Rick. He was doodling on her back. She moved to a different position and felt his hand leave her back; she immediately missed the contact. Moving also showed that she was sore. Muscles that she hadn't used in a while were complaining. Still they were muscles that would adjust to being used if they kept this up. Kate was now facing Rick with their noses almost touching and she first watched then felt him reach out to give her a quick kiss that had her chasing after his lips when he stopped.

She curled a leg around his and rested her head on his chest. "I didn't hurt you did I?" He was still worried about that. His question took Kate back to last night. She had had four orgasms with his head firmly between her legs. She had even held his head in place and pushed herself into him. It had been nothing like she had ever felt before.

Then they had moved on to where he was inside her. He had taken it slow at first and didn't actually push all of him inside her. It wasn't until later when they were both about to climax that he thrust himself completely inside her. ...He had hit something that had her crying out in discomfort. He had stopped immediately but Kate had grabbed him and pulled him back inside her. "GOD, DON'T STOP, please don't stop," she begged him. Moments later they had both climaxed. And then true to her request Rick didn't stop. She was still on her back. He moved off to one side, lifted one of her legs and her foot almost reached her head as he continued to piston in and out of her. She could remember being on top before climaxing yet again and then crashing down onto his chest which changed into kissing before falling asleep on him.

"No, you didn't hurt me. The exact opposite in fact." This time Kate reached out for a quick kiss. "Good, ready for another round?" Rick asked her softly while smiling at her. Kate was a little shocked and reached down blindly and found that he was hard again. She mindlessly started stroking his erection and played with the very tip a little. "If you don't stop I'm going to take that for a yes."

Moments later Kate was on top, sliding up and down on him after he had reached over and handed her a condom packet. She had rolled it on him before getting on top and slowly lowering herself onto him. Rick's hands were on her breasts and her hands were holding his in place. He climaxed and a moment later she fell forward and bit his shoulder to keep from crying out loudly as she followed him. She simply moved a little to keep the feeling of him being inside her until he finally slipped out of her.

She was totally sated and for the first time in what felt like a long time, she was happy and not concerned about anything. Suddenly she lifted her head. "Class, breakfast, _Alexis_ _!_ _"_ She quickly got up and started picking up her discarded pajamas and put them on. Going back over to Rick and bending down to kiss him, she said, "We are so doing this again tomorrow, I mean tonight, I mean... I've got to go. See you after class." Kate began to run for the door only to turn back. She clasped his face between her hands and kissed him softly. "Again, tonight," she told him and ran for the door. She unlocked it and peeked out into the hall, closed the door behind her and tiptoed quickly into her room.

Kate went into the bathroom to clean up a little before going downstairs and looked into the mirror. What she saw was the Kate Beckett before her parents were killed. Naturally she didn't see the glow that was all around her. She saw the big smile that was on her face as well as felt what Rick and she had done last night and again this morning.

Yeah, they were definitely doing that again tonight.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

The three of them dragged themselves into their apartment with Alexis barely moving. It took just about all Rick and Kate had to carry her upstairs and get her ready for bed. Kate started to turn for her room so she could strip and go to bed. It was late and their professors had put them through hell that day. Rick, however, grabbed her hand and escorted her to his door. "I know what I said Rick, but I'm too tired."

"Just to sleep Kate, just to sleep. I need you next to me," he told her. "Bathroom first." She was too tired to argue with him but she desperately needed to clean off the rigors of the day before going to bed. The next thing she noticed was that Rick was right behind her helping her to undress. Then he was in the shower her washing her. She turned to face him and started to wash him. She only gave his erection a few licks and a little stroking before grabbing a towel to dry off.

With clothes in hand, she took a peek out into the hallway. She took hold of his erection and pulled him behind her to his bedroom where she closed the door and locked it. "Bed Rick." He was lying on his back while she climbed up onto him and straddled his face. She started to lick and play with what was hers.

Kate had turned around and was spread out over Rick. He had come down her throat and she had climaxed all over his face. Even as tired as she was she was going to keep her promise to herself. She wasn't leaving Rick with an erection, not if she was around to do something about it, even with as tired as she was.


	23. Chapter 23

**CH23**

It was their day off and so far, Kate had spent it in the kitchen or running to the closest grocery store for something she had forgotten and needed badly. Rick and Alexis had gone to the gym which was where she wished she was at instead of slaving away in the kitchen. Still this had been her idea so she shut up and paid the price. She put her latest masterpiece into the oven and went to work on something else.

She had watched Rick and Alexis slowly catching up to her. Rick was pumping heavier weights than she ever had and had no intention of trying either. He had also slowly caught up to her in the number of laps she did, and had increased over time. She was even more happy that all of this work transferred into the bedroom. He may have thought he was good in bed and could keep up with any woman, but with all of his work in the gym he was even better than before. GOD, but he knew how to make love to a woman! How the other women on his planet hadn't figured that out was a mystery to her. However, she was thankful that they'd either dumped him or not gone out with him in the first place.

Kate hadn't had to take care of him in weeks if not months. Mostly because they made love daily. Either she would sneak into his room or he would sneak into hers. No matter how the day had gone, no matter how tired either of them were, they had to be close to each other. To be able to touch. To whisper silly sweet nothings to each other. It was only the times when he had to fulfill his once weekly obligation with the military that they didn't make love. The latest such separation had been hard on Kate; she was losing her mind. She had sent Alexis to her room to study so she could study a different subject alone and in peace. As soon as the door was closed she dragged Rick up to her room and locked the door. She stripped off all her clothes and got on her hands and knees on her bed. "Fuck me Rick. I need you so badly. ...Please, I'm already wet, just fuck me."

Kate was taken out of her memory when the front door opened and a laughing Alexis with Rick's fingers buried in her ribs tickling her entered. He abruptly came to a stop. "WOW, something smells good," he announced which also got Alexis's attention. Alexis went and sat on a stool at the breakfast bar and looked at what Kate was doing. "Is that a ...cake?" It was round, it was tall, and Kate was presently putting frosting all over it. "What are we celebrating?" Alexis's last cake was on her birthday and thanks to Kate, her dad got one on his birthday, too. She never did find out what present Kate had gotten her dad. She had mentioned that she had one for him but Alexis never saw it.

"We're celebrating. It's been one whole..." Rick's hand got smacked when he stepped into the kitchen and tried to swipe a finger full of icing. "Not a chance Rick, now get out of my kitchen." She glared at him only to feel him start to wrap his arms around her as a distraction. Kate stuck her frosting-covered wooden spoon in his chest and pushed. "You stay away from me with that sweaty, stinky body or I'll show you what I can do with my knee and your spread legs." Rick held up his hands in surrender while Alexis giggled.

"Into the shower with both of you. We're having dinner a little early tonight and then we're all going shopping." She shoved Rick out of her kitchen and pointed her weapon at Alexis. "That includes you young lady." Alexis raised her hands and stood. "Race you to the shower!" Alexis yelled and launched herself up the stairs. "NOT FAIR!" Rick bellowed after her at her head start.

Her cake done, she got to work on dinner and put the rolls into one oven and her casserole into another. The cold salad was ready and sitting in the refrigerator. The potatoes got jabbed and sprinkled with oil, salt and pepper, and into the microwave they went. The meat was already sitting in the warming drawer which left her time to hop into the shower and change clothes.

Kate came down the stairs all dressed up and found the two of them sneaking peeks at what was in the kitchen and then they hustled out of it when they had been caught red-handed.

"So what are we celebrating?" Alexis questioned. "Help me set the table and I'll tell you," Kate replied. Dishes, silverware and glasses filled with drinks of choice were soon followed by platters and bowls of food in the center of the table.

"We're celebrating because it's been one whole year, Earth year anyway, that I started school and learning what makes an alien ship tick. And one year ...of loving you two." Kate blinked back her tears and Alexis hugged her with all her might with Rick right behind her. "I'd be dead without you both. Strung out on drugs and likely dead from an overdose." She wiped her tears away. "You would have recovered. You're smart and strong and amazing," Rick said staunchly. She shook her head. "I was hurting and in pain. Alexis is right. I would have switched to something stronger like heroin maybe. Anything to make the pain go away and it would have eventually killed me. If not for you two I'd be dead, or maybe worse." She let her head rest on Rick's shoulder.

"Your planet's loss is our gain and if they don't know what they've lost then your planet is full of idiots. Besides we both love you, don't we?" Rick looked down at Alexis who beamed back at him and hugged Kate for all she was worth. "Let's eat before it gets cold," Kate said and broke up the group hug.

"This is quite good Kate," Rick announced after he swallowed a mouthful. "Thank you. Part of it's what my mother taught me. I did have to look up the ingredients for the cake and convert the measurements to Earth standard, so hopefully it worked out." It was the only part of this meal that worried her. "We'll just cover it over with ice cream," he teased which made Kate giggle.

"Are you two getting married?" Alexis suddenly asked. Her question caused Kate to choke on a bite that went down the wrong way while Rick's drink doused what little of his dinner remained. "What!?" Kate exclaimed while staring at Alexis and pounding on her chest to get what was stuck to go down. "You love Dad and he loves you," Alexis stated matter of factly. "I...we." Kate didn't know what to say. "You've been sneaking into each other's rooms for weeks, months really." Alexis looked from one to the other.

Kate could feel her cheeks burning with a blush while Rick was stammering and had yet to put his glass down since he was frozen in place. "You've both opened the door to look down the hall and then you hurry to the other's door but you never think to look down here." Alexis had been downstairs sitting in the living room studying and watching those two go to the other's room. "You've been down here?" he barely got out. He said each word slowly and pointed at the table and watched Alexis nod. "Alexis..." Kate was at a loss what to think or say. "Do you want us... You know what's going on don't you?" she inquired. "College medical degree," Alexis reminded her.

"OH GOD!" Kate didn't think she could ever be more embarrassed as her head hit the table. This was way worse than that time Sophie had told her that she had seen Kate kissing Mark while placing her hand over his crotch to feel him up. The soda she was drinking at the time came out her nose and she went into a coughing fit.

What Rick wanted to do was admonish her for spying on them, except she had been sitting in the living room, likely studying knowing his daughter, being quiet while he and Kate sneaked around so they could make love to each other. "So are you? Going to get married, that is?" Alexis asked them again.

"Alexis..." Kate tried again. "Why is it so important to you to know? Your dad and I are just..."

She shut up. Loving Alexis was one thing, taking the risk of falling in love with Rick was altogether another. They were screwing their brains out every chance they got but she wasn't quite ready to give him what was left of her heart. Not yet.

Alexis and her psychiatrist had talked about this ever since Alexis had told him that she had called Kate "Mom" when she had been afraid that she was going to lose her. Losing Kate would kill her she just knew it. Still when the time came Alexis sank into her chair and clammed up. "Alexis sweetie?" Kate said inquiringly. She reached across and left her hand on the table with her palm up and open. She kept looking at her, thankful that Rick remained silent. Eventually Alexis placed her hand in Kate's. She closed her hand and said, "Talk to me," then squeezed Alexis's hand lightly. "I want us to be a family," Alexis replied softly which told Kate she wasn't listening to Alexis-the-genius; this was Alexis-the-child. "Meaning?" They were already living together and going to be together out in space for who knew how long. "Then you'd be Mom and Dad," Alexis murmured so softly even Kate wasn't sure she had heard her say it.

However, Alexis soon found herself standing while Kate knelt holding her tightly. Kate looked over at Rick who was still sitting willing to let Kate lead. He hadn't told anyone except his psychiatrist what Alexis had said. He had been told to let Alexis lead, that if she wanted to explain she would. For now he should just let her be and not force an answer out of her or it might not be the one he wanted. _'Mom's been hurt'_ had been playing over and over in his head ever since the accident. He had almost ignored the psychiatrist's advice to let Alexis take the lead. "When she is ready to talk, she will," he had been told.

Kate's time with her psychiatrist had still been spent talking about her parents mostly and how she was fitting in on an alien planet. How her relationship with Rick and Alexis was going in her mind. He hadn't shown any surprise when Kate admitted that she and Rick had been making love. "I love both of them, and he's sexy and good-looking. And he usually does what he's told." Kate had added the latter softly. "You like being in charge?" he had asked her and she simply nodded. He had made some notes but hadn't asked her anything else about that, at least not yet.

"You want a mom, don't you?" Kate whispered to her, hopefully loud enough for Rick to hear her. It was then that she started to hear Alexis quietly crying. To Kate it meant this was Alexis's heart talking. This was something she had likely been carrying around with her for years. As much as Alexis hated her own biological mother, she still secretly wanted one.

"I'm not old enough to be your mother, sweetie. It doesn't mean that I don't wish I was, but it's just simple math." Kate would have been seven years old when she had Alexis and that was stretching things just a little too far for belief. Alexis had, however, heard the _'_ _w_ _ish I was'_ part and latched onto it, holding it close to her heart. Without warning Kate was confronted with Genius Alexis. "Marry Dad and adopt me then you will be." Shocked, she let go of Alexis just enough so that she could look at her. Clearly Alexis had been thinking about this for a while if she had already figured it all out.

Suddenly Kate noticed that Rick was behind Alexis and was gently running his hands along her shoulders and down her arms. "Pumpkin, what Kate and I do or don't do... It isn't up to you, Alexis. Give us a chance to work it out for ourselves. Please?" he asked while holding her arms.

"It's nice to know what you want Alexis, it really is." Admittedly Kate hadn't been scared of Alexis rejecting her. After all she had told her that she loved her countless times so far and Kate had made it plain that she loved her, too. "Just leave what Rick and I want together to the two of us. Trust me if or when something about our relationship changes, you'll be the first to know. I promise. Okay?"

Kate didn't even know if a couple got married on this planet let alone how they did it. Was she supposed to ask him? Did they use rings? She made a mental note to start watching for wedding rings or something, anything that would show the person was married.

Alexis didn't get the answer she wanted but she did think about it. They hadn't rejected the idea and they had another two years of classes before they left. Alexis decided time was on her side. Still she had a question and leaned in till her lips were touching Kate's ear. "May I call you Mom?" Alexis really wanted an answer to this question. She froze and yet she could feel her heart pounding. If she said yes she would be a mom to someone who was almost a teenager. Skip right past the get pregnant first and raise the baby stage. It meant no long nights with no sleep. No changing dirty diapers. However, it also meant no watching her child take its first step. No hearing its first word.

Kate bent her head to place her lips on Alexis's ear, "Not yet." For now, she wanted to be Kate and not Mom. To be honest she wasn't ready to be a mother. She had a stem in her arm to prevent pregnancy and they used condoms just to be even safer about preventing an unwanted pregnancy. Rick couldn't have more children so long as they remained on this planet. He had explained the consequences if she ended up pregnant and it had shocked her.

"Soon?" Alexis countered. "We'll see," Kate replied. Alexis hugged her tightly. "I love you," Alexis said so that even her dad could hear. "I love you too Alexis, very much," she responded.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

After everyone was done eating it was time for cake. Kate took a bite and almost gagged. She quickly stood up and picked up the plates in front of Alexis and Rick intending to throw it all out. Rick, though, had been fast enough to get a forkful and taste it. "Ohh, this is good! What are you doing?" he asked in alarm as she took the plates away and walked into the kitchen. "It's terrible, it's going in the trash."

"It's delicious," he insisted. Kate set the plates down on the countertop. "You're serious?" Was he being nice to her because she had spent the time to make it all by hand? "Did the recipe use eggs?" Alexis asked her knowing what Kate thought of their eggs. "Um, yes it did." She hadn't thought anything about it actually, besides surely the rest of the ingredients would hide the taste.

"Bring it back out here; you can eat ice cream," Rick suggested. "Or both," Alexis offered while smiling wide. Moments later Rick and Alexis were eating their pieces of Kate's cake with ice cream while she simply ate ice cream. She made a mental note to pay more attention to what she cooked that required eggs in it. "Is this ...thing that you get eggs from the only animal that lays eggs?" she questioned. "Of course not. It's just that the other animals aren't farmed that much to get their eggs. We can go looking next time we go grocery shopping," Alexis said.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

"What are you thinking?" Jim asked his wife as they lounged in Jack's hot tub at his safe house in Costa Rica. They had both finally finished all of their physical therapy and were spending their time in his house without the others for the most part. They had learned where to get groceries, how to get down to the beach. Walked through town a little.

"Just thinking," Johanna replied. "Wondering where she is, what's she's doing, praying to god that she's happy." Jim read her mind. "I can't help it. It's been a year and they have nothing new to tell us. All we have is a bubble that no one can explain. DNA off of a coat found near the scene of where it stopped. A close-up that we've both looked at hundreds of times and yet still can't positively ID our own daughter. Add to that a second-hand report of a radar track that had something leaving the reservoir area and never coming back down," Johanna complained which had Jim sliding over to put an arm around her and pull her into him.

"I just want to know if she's alright. Is that so much to ask?" Johanna swore she wasn't going to cry anymore and yet here she was blinking back the tears. "She's a strong girl, she'll be fine," Jim soothed. "A strong girl who was snorting coke," Johanna countered. Jim was spared from answering when a burner phone pinged. He reached for it and listened to the voicemail message. After hanging up he said, "They want us in New York, they're going after Bracken and a man they think they've identified as his partner. Some old guy named Mason. They've got almost nothing on him yet which is why they want us."

"Good!" Johanna growled. She finally had someone on which to take out her anger and frustration. It wouldn't give her her daughter back, but maybe, just maybe it would make her feel better. Right now anything would help. Though feeling her husband kissing her, knowing that she was going to give in and follow him to their bed was a good start.


	24. Chapter 24

**CH2**

I'm late posting this chapter I know and I apologize. I actually have a multitude of reasons none of them very good, so how about a two for Wednesday to make up for it?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One Month later:

Alexis was smiling wide while her dad talked to her. She was soon bouncing in her chair about ready to burst. "You have to be subtle Alexis. Kate's smart. If she gets suspicious about you asking her these questions, she's going to put 2 + 2 together and the surprise will be lost. I know this sounds like a long time but you need to only ask a question or two every few weeks. You can't ask too many but you need to be careful," Rick told his daughter who squealed for the second time in her life. She launched herself at her dad and hugged him. "I love you Dad!"

Two weeks later:

"The man, meaning you, gets down on one knee and asks her to marry him. Then there is this big wedding that takes place in a location that means something to both of them. They send out invitations, there's music, and flowers everywhere. She wears some kind of dress. I had to stop asking questions because she was getting suspicious."

"Down on one knee. I can do that. Place to get married. Sounds like a job for you. I'll handle the invitations and flowers somehow," he replied. He actually had no idea how he was going to get even one flower on a planet that didn't have _any_ let alone a lot of them.

"Keep asking questions pumpkin. Be as sneaky as you can. She _can't_ figure this out," he stressed again. Alexis hugged him again. "It will all work out. Love you!"

Two weeks later:

"She needs a dress that she selects with the help of her friends and... and her mother." Alexis sank into her chair. Rick punched the open air. He hung his head while walking around the room. "What else?" he asked tersely. Alexis remained silent too long. "Alexis?" He stopped walking around and looked at her. "Her father's supposed to give her away to the man she's marrying by walking with her down this aisle and handing her off to him," Alexis explained. He collapsed into the nearest chair. "Oh damn!" Just what they needed, another problem to overcome. "Okay, we'll figure it out. We'll find someone to stand in for him. Walk down an aisle? What aisle?" he asked her and Alexis just shrugged.

"Keep at it pumpkin, you're doing great." So far Kate hadn't said a word about Alexis's questions. And he would know since she had moved into his bedroom last month, everything including her clothes. They were still making love to each other every day except for that one day a week that he had to fly and on those days when her period came around. And even on those days she was still going down on him and damn near swallowing his cock each time. GOD but he loved her.

Two weeks later:

"You both need rings. Hers has to have a diamond on it. The ring needs to be something that's unique to her. Something personal. You place it on her finger when you propose to her and she places a ring of her choosing on your finger during the ceremony," Alexis explained. "Well, I suppose we could add that to the ceremony even if it is a little redundant. Just one problem – how is she going to have a ring to put on my finger if she doesn't know anything about this?" Rick saw a problem with this ceremony they did on Earth.

"Actually I have a thought about that; I just need to know how much money she can spend on your ring," Alexis said. "I haven't even figured out what her ring is going to cost me. Flying only one mission per week means I don't make much. That trip to her...State Fair as she called it, wasn't cheap."

"If we succeed and become Explorers we won't need any money," Alexis pointed out. "And if we don't go we won't have any to live off of and no place to stay," he retorted. "We're going Dad. What happened to your _Faith?"_ Alexis teased. "Oh very funny. Just keep asking her questions and let me worry about my Faith. You need to go shopping for a dress for her in the East Wing. We don't have enough money to get it and everything else. You can get her size from her clothes in our room and hide the dress in her old room. Neither of us goes in there anymore."

"That was one more thing she mentioned. Something about it being bad luck if the groom saw her in her dress before the wedding." Alexis was still smiling wide. Alexis got up and hugged him. "I love you Dad."

Two weeks later:

"We need a cake – something tall with little figures of people on top – preferably for the post wedding celebration. We also need food and drink and music," Alexis said. "I think she's getting suspicious Dad. It's getting harder to get answers out of her." Alexis had been forced to lay off the questions. "Oh, and she needs something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue to wear along with her dress. And then you're supposed to go away for something called a honeymoon. Just the two of you," Alexis told him. "Honeymoon, just the two of us. Somewhere. I'm guessing a place neither of us have been to before," he replied and watched Alexis shrug.

"How are we coming with everything?" Rick asked. Alexis opened her computer. "I've got the wedding location arranged. Professor Park has agreed to give Kate away at the ceremony. We have a cake even though doesn't have people on top. At least it will be made using the eggs Kate actually does like. I'm still working on the something stuff and her dress should be ready in about a week. How are you coming on the flowers and her ring?" Alexis inquired. He pulled out a tiny box and opened it to show her. Alexis took the box from him and studied the ring. "It's very nice, do I want to know how much?" Alexis questioned. "Let's just say we won't be going anywhere except the East Wing from now on."

"Kate's worth it Dad, she's worth it." Alexis replied positively. "And the flowers?" Alexis knew they had never been rich and if her dad had paid what she was guessing, it didn't leave them with much, if any at all. "I've arranged for a small bouquet of real flowers to go with a lot of fake ones. It's the best I could do." He felt bad about that but it was out of his hands.

Alexis made a few notes and closed her computer and sat back. Soon, really soon, she was going to have a mom. Kate had to say yes, she just had to. "I love you Daddy," Alexis told him softly.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

Two weeks later:

"How are we doing?" Rick asked his daughter who opened her computer to bring up the secret hidden file buried deep just in case Kate ever opened her computer. "We have the location; Professor Park is ready. You have her ring; she will select your ring from a small group that I've chosen. You have the flowers and they're ready; I found all of the something stuff; her dress is in a sealed bag under the bed in the spare room; the official is ready as is all of the required documentation and the machine for your rings per our planet's legal requirements." Alexis listed off everything that they had spent the last few months arranging.

"Are we missing anything?" Rick was worried and had been pacing around their apartment the entire time. Scared wasn't really the right word though the butterflies that were doing somersaults in his stomach had forced him to stay close to the half bathroom near the front door. "Something called a honeymoon?" Alexis said. He stopped in his tracks and shook his head. "Our scheduled classes last for another year and five or six months, plus my contract with the military means we don't have the time to go anywhere or the money to get there." He actually was a little worried about just how much he was spending. It only helped his butterflies do their thing, and it had him back to pacing around the apartment.

" _Will you relax_ _D_ _ad_ _!_ She's going to say yes. ...I have _Faith_ _,_ _"_ Alexis teased. "Oh funny..." He was interrupted when the front door suddenly opened and in rushed Kate just a little out of breath. "I'm here, I'm home. Sorry, Professor Park gave me a last minute twenty question quiz, the little sh...jerk," she caught herself. "And just when I thought he liked me." She was now almost sure he hated her.

Kate just missed seeing Alexis slam her computer closed. "I'll start on dinner just as soon as I wash up," she told them. "There's no need," he responded. She looked at him quite confused. "We're going out to eat?" she asked him. "In a manner of speaking," he admitted which made Kate look at him. She tried figure out why he was being evasive.

"Dad?" Alexis wanted him to get on with it, he was dragging his feet. He motioned for her to be silent and turned back to Kate. His lips felt like they had glue all over them; he couldn't get his mouth open to say anything. She looked at Rick funny. He looked nervous for some reason. She thought she had gotten good at reading him, but she was lost at the moment. Something was going on though especially with Alexis prodding him to do something.

He turned his back on Kate and plucked the little box out of its hiding place. Then he turned, holding it behind his back. "Kate," he began. ' _Don't screw this up Rick, she deserves the very best_ _,_ _'_ he told himself. "Yes Rick?" What was he up to?

"Katherine Houghton Beckett, you are the most amazing woman I've ever encountered and I love you more than maybe you'll ever know, but I'm going to do my best to prove it to you." He paused for a moment to screw up his courage. "Rick?" He wasn't going to do what she was suddenly thinking...was he?

Suddenly he was down on one knee and Kate stopped breathing as she stared at him. "I can't imagine you not being in my life, our lives." Rick quickly added his daughter. "I want you to be there standing next to me for the rest of our lives." He pulled the little box out from behind his back and opened it to show the diamond ring that was hidden within. She sucked in a breath and felt her tears begin to flow as her heart hammered in her chest. _'_ _ **My god he is!**_ _'_ went flying straight through to her heart."Katherine Beckett, would you do me the very great honor of marrying me and make me the happiest person on this planet?" Rick looked up at her and saw a look of pure shock that had his heart in his stomach in a heartbeat.

" **OH MY GOD!** ...OH MY GOD! You're proposing. Actually proposing." Kate spoke through her hands that she held over her mouth as her tears continued to fall. _'How, what, NOW!'_ Her mind refused to work. All she barely saw was Rick but could hear Alexis softly crying in the background. _'Breath_ _e_ _Kate, breath_ _e_ _!'_ She tried to say something, anything, except all that came out was a squeak. "I love you. ...We love you," he told her. _'How do I... how do I say yes?'_ Kate couldn't seem to do anything except to nod.

It took what felt like forever to her when in fact it was just seconds. "Yes...oh, yes," she managed to say and watched Rick stand while Alexis practically screamed with joy. He took the ring out of the box and flipped the box behind his back in Alexis's general direction. Now all she saw was a ring. Not Rick, not Alexis who had just caught the box. It looked simple just like she always wanted. She didn't want a huge ring that took up all her finger; she just wanted a simple ring with a single diamond on it. A ring that she could show everyone to prove that she was loved.

Kate watched Rick take her hand and slide the ring on her finger. She stared at it for a moment and then looked at him and knew, just knew that she finally loved him. Her heart was in his hands now. His and Alexis's.

She took his face in her hands and kissed him. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him as she continued to cry. She broke from the kiss. "I love you," she told him and this time she meant she was _IN_ love with him, not just loving him like she loved Alexis."Good. You need to hold that thought, because we're getting married," he said. "Yeah," she agreed, she had said yes. "As in right now." Now Kate was confused. It took months to get married. She were supposed to be engaged and inform everyone that this was her fiancé. "Now?" She began shaking her head. "We need to find a place for the wedding," she told him. "Already taken care of," he informed her. "I need a dress," she said. "It's waiting for you upstairs in your old room," he assured her. "You bought me a dress!?" Kate wasn't sure if she was shocked, or angry, or grateful. She decided on all three. "Technically Alexis selected it for you since I'm not supposed to see it before the wedding," he explained as his smile started to fade since it didn't feel like Kate was taking this like he'd hoped.

"How do you know you're not supposed to...?" Kate stopped mid-question and looked past Rick and gazed at Alexis who was still beaming. That was until she noticed Kate looking at her and the face she was making. "How? ...You! All those questions you asked me about my parents' wedding." Kate had put 2 + 2 together and came up with Alexis.

"Please don't be angry. We did all the planning for you based on what you told me. We have flowers, even something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue. It's all waiting for you in your old room," Alexis explained and stood up to join her dad. "Please, we love you. Professor Park will give you away since your parents can't be here. We've got a few guests, even a magistrate to do your ceremony and make sure we adhere to our laws to make it official," Alexis added.

"If I could, I'd have traveled to Earth and collected some of your friends. It's just that I didn't have the time or access to another ship that could reach your planet. Maybe some day..." He was hoping to someday to take her back to her planet and look around. Maybe this time see the planet, ask Kate to show them her world.

It was a little overwhelming. She had only just said yes and now they expected her to say _'I do_ _?_ _'_ She was rapidly being overcome."I don't have a ring for you. Do you even use rings?" Kate had kept her eyes on the people she saw but she never actually saw one. "We do something a little different. Rings, physical rings, are for your benefit. Our society tattoos the very same fingers using a laser-like system. It's an ID of who you are, who you're married to, and when the marriage took place. It's also considered a binding contract between the two people." He wasn't sure if she knew that.

"My ring is waiting for you at the location. You'll choose from a small selection, and payment's already been arranged," he told her. "Tonight?" Kate was still trying to wrap her mind around that. She loved him and she had said yes. But did she want it all planned out for her? She was supposed to do all the planning with her mother but that wasn't possible. She was also supposed to go dress shopping with her mother. Did she mind missing out on telling people Rick was her fiancé? Instead she was going to be telling everyone he was her husband! "You got me a dress?" she asked and heard Alexis squeal. Alexis took her by the hand and dragged her up the stairs. Once in her old room Alexis got down on the floor and pulled out everything from under the bed.

Those two had been sneaky. Everything was all bagged as Kate watched Alexis lay it on the bed. "You should go take a shower while I get everything out and ready for you," Alexis suggested and guided Kate to the bathroom. Kate got undressed in a daze before turning on the shower. Only a little later she was staring at the person in the mirror who had a shocked look on her face. "Married...you're getting married." She pointed at the person in the mirror.

She was almost done putting on her makeup after putting some curls in her hair. She looked at the person in the mirror and saw her smiling. Whomever she was she was glowing. "One of us is getting married."

She walked into her old room and found Alexis already dressed in a shimmery gold dress, her hair up in a tight bun with a small fan-shaped comb in it. The bed had everything spread out on it. Her dress, shoes, earrings with blue stones in them that she would find out had belonged to Rick's mother, a bouquet of what looked like real flowers. "Your dress is your something new, the earrings your something old and blue. You still need your something borrowed. I'd be so honored if you'd wear the necklace that Dad gave me for my birthday. I truly want you to wear it Kate. I love you," Alexis told her and handed her the jewel box housing her necklace. "I need to go now. I've got to make sure Dad's gone." Alexis hustled out of the room leaving Kate behind. She found a pair of panties and one of her bras lying on the dress. "Alexis has thought of everything," she said to herself.

A little later Kate stepped out of the room wearing the dress Alexis had chosen for her. Though the word dress was a bit of a misnomer. It was maybe more of a pantsuit of sorts. It had pair of very tight leggings that she had actually had trouble getting into. Attached at the waist was a skirt that had a long slit down the front all the way to her waist that parted when she walked showing the leggings underneath. The top was a camisole with spaghetti straps that was made of satin with a beaded lace overlay. The bra Alexis had left her was strapless so it worked with the almost strapless top. The whole outfit seemed to shimmer with waves of pastel colors whenever she moved. The base color of the dress was a soft off-white ivory color. Added to that were a pair of ivory four-inch heels she didn't remember owning.

The fabric for the outfit was what made it so special. It was woven so that there were pastel rainbow threads in one direction and ivory threads in the other direction. It practically glowed with beautiful color whenever Kate moved. Even her leggings were made of the same fabric though they had been cut out differently. That made the rainbow threads pop even more making a lovely counterpoint to the overskirt.

Kate stood at the top of the stairs with her bouquet in hand, his mother's earrings in her ears, and Alexis's necklace around her neck. Alexis looked up and her mouth fell open. Alexis watched her bashfully smile at that and look at the floor. She carefully walked down the stairs and Alexis watched as the dress shimmered across her showing its soft colors with each step. Alexis was even more convinced that she had chosen correctly. Kate reached Alexis. "Wherever did you find this? ...It's amazing and completely soft." She pulled the skirt open to show the leggings beneath and to watch the colors move across the skirt. "Like it?" Alexis asked and prayed that she did. "I love it!" She played with her skirt again and watched the soft colors shimmer in waves. "I've never seen anything like it. Is there a photographer?" Kate wanted pictures to keep every memory of this day.

Alexis's look of _'Uh oh!'_ told Kate the answer was no. "You didn't mention one when I questioned you. I didn't even think to ask how you had pictures of your parents' wedding. ...I'm so sorry." Alexis hung her head. Kate reached out a hand to lift it back up. "You've done an amazing job sweetie." She didn't know how she was going to thank her for this. "I have my camera," Alexis offered and lifted up her hand to show off her watch. "It takes pictures in 3D just like yours and Dad's." Alexis did her best to make up for this small screw up. "3D pictures, it's perfect! I love you Alexis, so very much." She patted her tears with a tissue before they ruined her makeup. It wouldn't do to have runny makeup on her wedding day!

"Wait till you see Dad!" Alexis knew what he was wearing and Kate was going to have a heart attack.


	25. Chapter 25

**CH25**

Kate went with Alexis hand in hand down to level twenty-eight and across to the East Wing. The level Alexis pressed was one Kate had been on before and started wracking her brain as to what was on that level and came up empty, but she had an excuse – her brain was fried with pre-wedding jitters!

"Where are we going?" Kate asked softly. "You'll see," Alexis smiled up at her while still holding her hand. They stepped out of the transit pod/elevator and she immediately saw the word "Castle" on a screen on the wall next to a pair of double doors. However, Alexis turned right and went through the single door off to one side into a small room that had two people in it.

"Professor Park!?" Kate had not been expecting him. She didn't understand what he was doing here. He was dressed nicely and looked rather handsome for a change. In her, or their, class he always looked so wild. He had obviously gotten his huge beard trimmed and his hair cut a little and tied in the back. He hadn't looked like this when he gave her that twenty question pop quiz.

"Ms. Beckett." He stepped in close and took both of her hands in his. "I know you would prefer to have your father here for this and I'd like to think that they both are, even here on another planet. It would be my honor to escort you to the ceremony where Mr. Castle waits for you," he offered. "I've never attended a wedding from another planet," he added quietly. Kate turned to look at Alexis who just smiled. Had she really thought of everything? "Thank you." She couldn't believe that she wouldn't be doing this alone.

"Ms. Beckett." The other man walked up and opened a flat wooden case that displayed a number of wedding rings meant for men, or so he hoped since their society didn't actually use real rings. "You have your choice. All are within a small range in price so that any ring you select will not be more or less expensive than the others." He held the case where Kate could see and reach the rings. She looked at them all and guessed that there were somewhere between eighteen and twenty-two rings for her to choose from. How could she make a choice quickly? Kate started pulling out rings and handing them to Professor Park to hold. "No, no, no, no..." Ring after ring. She was doing pretty well till she narrowed her choices down to five and then she slowed way down.

She was down to just two. He picked one up and held it to show her. "This one is made of sterling silver and has eighteen black diamonds with a total carat count of 0.32. As you can see there are three rows with six black diamonds in each row placed diagonally on the ring." He placed it back in the case.

Then he picked up the other one. "This one is tungsten carbide, the hardest of all metals. It's technically considered a ceramic with a melting point of 2770°C. It's polished to a perfect mirror finish using diamonds, and unlike other metals, it will retain the exact polish for decades to come. In fact, the only way to scratch a tungsten ring is with a diamond. No other material will affect it! Tungsten is about ten times harder than 18K gold or white gold, five times harder than tool steel, and four times harder than titanium. Our tungsten rings have a beautiful mirror-polished finish and are completely corrosion resistant. This particular one has a small sapphire embedded in the center."

He began to put it back in the case but Kate stopped him and took the ring from him. "Silver will tarnish over time, correct?" She was pretty sure it would. "Correct, however the tarnish can easily be removed. Silver is also a softer metal than tungsten. This ring," he pointed to the one in the case, "will require occasional cleaning where the tungsten ring will require none. But the diamonds combined are worth far more than the single sapphire."

That little bit of information didn't sway her any since she had already made up her mind. "This one," she said and kept the tungsten ring in her hand. "I'm sure he'll love it." He picked up the case with the other rings and stopped for Alexis to sign for the ring's payment. He went into the rear of the main room and sat down to attend the ceremony.

Professor Park left to check on the schedule leaving Alexis with Kate. "How you doing?" Alexis asked her. Kate giggled a bit. "I'm somewhat freaked out actually. I only just got engaged and now I'm getting married!" It was just a little fast for her. "You don't do this on your planet?" Alexis had asked a number of questions but she never got around to that one. She couldn't risk Kate figuring out what was going on. Kate shook her head. "You get engaged and then eventually start planning. In some cases it can take a year or longer to actually get married. It's a hot summer and you want an outside wedding so you wait till spring next year. The venue you both want is booked solid for a year or more." She gave Alexis a couple common scenarios.

"Dad and I did all the planning. You said your parents were supposed to be there to help you so we did it for you," Alexis told her, hoping she wasn't angry. "My parents." Her tears started again. "They're never going to get to see this." There was so much they were never going to get to see. Alexis wrapped her arms around her. "I'm sorry, I really am. But you've got us now and we love you." Alexis wasn't so much afraid that Kate would back out at the last moment as she didn't want to see her hurting. Kate pulled Alexis into a hug. "I wish you could have met them." She wished for a lot of things. "Another Grams and Gramps would have been nice," Alexis admitted.

Professor Park knocked and then entered. "Time to go." It was time to get married.

Kate took a deep breath and felt her heart pound. She was getting married. True, she loved him with all of her heart, but there was just something about getting married that made it more... permanent and public.

She let Professor Park walk her out the door and into what was a small restaurant that had floor to ceiling windows on one side. What she didn't know was that she had been in the manager's office who had cleaned it out to make room for her. The place was long and narrow. The kitchen was to the right and the restaurant seating to the left.

Kate saw a lot of flowers. She could smell them as the light scent tickled her nose. She briefly wondered why the scent wasn't stronger. The tables were all still in place save for a few at the far end. The area she was in was softly lit but the lights were bright at the end where she could just make out two men standing there.

Seated at the tables were the professors from all of her classes and their families. She even saw the man she had gotten Rick's ring from and his family. Then a song she had never heard before started playing. It wasn't the wedding march she was used to and had sort of expected even if that was impossible. "Ready?" Professor Park inquired. She wasn't really sure she was going to make it to the end. Her legs were jelly and they weren't moving. She looked at him. "Yes." Her own voice sounded so weak she barely recognized it. The professor started slowly walking down the aisle between the two rows of tables taking her with him.

Kate saw smiling faces of people she did and didn't know all dressed up as she walked. SHE WAS WALKING! It was dark outside and all she saw out the windows was the lights of the city.

Then she saw _HIM._ She suddenly only had eyes for _HIM._ She didn't see Alexis sitting right up front, didn't see the magistrate that would perform the ceremony. He was so very handsome. He was wearing yet a different suit. That was when her heart almost stopped.

His jacket had a high collar that cupped the back of his neck. His long silver hair spilled over the edge, framing his broad shoulders. What almost had her heart stopping was the deep vee of the front of his jacket that went well past his waist where it came together with just a single button. Worse he wasn't wearing a shirt again; all she saw was skin. Except for the necklace he wore. Kate had to blink several times to clear her eyes so she could see it clearly. _'My GOD, it's a heart that says_ Kate _inside it!'_ The pounding of it just kept getting faster.

Rick watched a vision of utter beauty walk towards him. He had no idea what Alexis had gotten her and yet she was simply stunning. With every step she took her skirt parted to show her long legs encased in what he was sure was paint, it was that tight. Yet the shimmering of soft waves of color flowed across her dress with each step.

Rick was breathing hard as his almost bare chest rose and fell. He didn't see Professor Park guide her to her place in front of him and step back to join his family, nor did he hear the murmurs of people talking softly to their families. He also didn't hear his daughter say the one word she had been waiting to say for years, "MOM!" It was so softly said even Alexis didn't hear her own voice.

The magistrate nodded at Rick to begin. "Katherine Becket, you stole my heart before I even met you and I want you to keep it next to yours forever. I offer you a symbol of my love for you to keep next to yours. Hold it close and keep it warm with the love of your heart." He produced another necklace much like the one he was wearing, only this one said _Rick_ in the center. He worked at fastening it around Kate's neck while facing her and watched it settle into place next to her heart. She wore it with great love along with the borrowed necklace from Alexis.

This was different and yet familiar at the same time. Kate knew all she had was a ring and she already had hers. She took it out and began speaking, trying to get her heart to tell him what he meant to her.

"I was lost, and alone, and hurting when you found me. You taught me to love, you healed my broken heart. Taught me to love you, to love your daughter, how to love my new life, to love what our lives together could possibly be in our future. You are the love of my life, the reason I love at all." Kate took out the ring she had selected and slid it on his finger.

Then the magistrate spoke, "Do you Katherine Houghton Beckett agree to marry Richard Edgar Castle, take his name for your own and make it yours? To love him till you breathe your very last breath? To enjoy the love each of you will share?" he asked her. "I do." Kate smiled as she looked Rick in the eye.

"Please remove your ring and place your hand on the pad with your ring finger in the space provided." Kate spread her fingers as shown on the pad and watched as a tattoo of glowing gold was etched onto her finger where her ring, the ring Rick gave her, would rest for all of her life.

"Do you Richard Edgar Castle agree to marry Katherine Houghton Beckett and share your family name? To love her till you breathe your very last breath? To enjoy the love each of you will share?" he asked him. "I do." He looked at Kate right in the eye. "Please remove your ring and place your hand on the pad." Rick spread his fingers and placed his hand on the pad. A tattoo of glowing gold was etched onto his finger where Kate's ring would remain for the rest of his life.

"Your ring tattoos are a contract that binds you to each other. May you live and love till your last breath. You are officially husband and wife as recognized by the council of Coruscant till each of you have taken your last breath for as long as that is," he announced and suddenly the place erupted into applause.

"I believe according to your tradition you are free to kiss the groom," he whispered to Kate. She smiled, slipped her arms around his neck, and stepped into him "I love you Mr. Castle." She kissed him softly and passionately. "And I love you Mrs. Castle," Rick told her with great joy as he returned her kiss.

Just as Kate was sliding his ring back on her finger after Rick had done the same for her, Alexis who was crying heavily, slammed into Kate. "I love you Mom." The dream she didn't dare share with her dad had come true. Today was perfect in her eyes. Kate knelt down to her level and held her close. "I love you too sweetie, so very, very much." Kate couldn't keep the tears at bay any longer and joined her daughter, her almost daughter.

"Mrs. Castle?" The magistrate tapped her shoulder till he got her attention. "I have one more piece of business to conclude. As requested by Mr. Castle, I have a pad that contains all of the documentation necessary for you to adopt one Alexis Harper Castle. If you will just take off your ring and place your hand on the pad please." Kate's mouth fell open as she drew in a breath and looked from his face to the pad and then over to Rick who was smiling widely. "Please, ...Mom!" Alexis begged her, still crying. The pad was right in front of her. Kate lifted her hand and offered it to Alexis who took the hint and removed her ring. "The reading of your tattoo is all that's required. It acts as your name as part of a binding contract," he explained and watched as her tattoo was scanned.

"Alexis Harper Castle, please place your hand on the pad if you affirm your wish to be adopted by Katherine Houghton Castle and accept her officially as your mother as prescribed by our laws that will bind you to her till your last breath," he told her and saw Alexis place her hand on the pad and watched a small thin line of glowing gold be tattooed on her finger.

"I take great pride in officially greeting the family of Richard, Katherine, and Alexis Castle," he announced to the attendees. Alexis launched herself at Kate and hugged her like her life depended on it. "I love you Mom!" SHE FINALLY HAD A MOM!

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

Kate soon found people coming out of the kitchen area to serve the food for them and their guests. Then local music began to play over the speakers. "Care to dance with me Mrs. Castle?" He bowed slightly and offered his hand to Kate. "I'd love to," she replied. She took his hand and followed him out to the floor where they had gotten married. She started out with her hands around his neck, however one of them wandered down to his bare chest and started stroking and playing with his nipple. "Kate," he warned her. "This is not a good time or place for you to keep your promise," he gave her a little nip as a reminder. It achieved the desired result. Her arm was back around his neck. "Sorry," she whispered and pressed her nose into his neck. "We may both need to keep our promise any moment now if we don't sit down soon," she told him. "Just one more dance and then we can eat," he replied.

Rick really did want to hold onto his wife for a little longer. Eventually they went back to their table where she held out her hand to Alexis. "Come, daughter of mine and dance with me." She smiled as Alexis took her hand and danced with her mother. To Kate, she might be stepmother and to her, Alexis was her stepdaughter. But what Kate didn't know was that Alexis was now hers and Rick's and no one else's according to the laws of this planet. They weren't step-anythings. Alexis cried and sniffled the entire dance. Finally Kate knelt down and used her thumbs to wipe away Alexis's tears. "You've wanted this day for a long time haven't you?" Alexis wept while nodding her head. "I'm a such lucky lady then because you chose me," she told her softly which made Alexis cry a little more. Kate just hugged her till she calmed down.

The cake turned out to be a sheet cake that had been cut up and used to create a tiered cake using columns to hold up each progressive layer that got smaller and smaller. Kate explained that they had to cut the cake together holding the same knife. Then she picked up a piece and, according to tradition, she shoved it in Rick's face and started laughing. She was still laughing because she was so happy even after he retaliated and smashed a piece into her face. Alexis giggled and pointed at both of them but Alexis soon found her face covered in cake thanks to Kate.

Over time everyone said their goodbyes leaving just Rick, Kate, Alexis, and Professor Park and his wife who were sitting with them now. "We should probably go dear, I still have to check Kate Beckett's final quiz as a Beckett," Park said. "That was a real test?" Kate was shocked since in her mind Park had been used to delay her getting home. "Of course and if you didn't ace it I'm going to keep calling you Beckett," Park teased.

"I'm dead," Kate moaned and Park began to laugh. "I am happy for you two – three. Sending a family out on an Explorer ship is far more preferable to sending out three individuals. I expect great things from you all." Park told them. "We should probably be going dear, these three have class tomorrow. They still have to learn about the hull of the ship, how it works, how to make replacement parts, how to use it as a power source and then we move on to the really hard stuff." Park chuckled at the looks on Rick and Kate's faces. "The main computer and the medical computer followed by the weapons systems. Antimatter is nothing to play around with though if the research finishes in time you may be learning antiproton beams instead. 100% pure antiprotons about which my lovely wife Delta here will be teaching." Park was still smiling until he saw a grinning Alexis who looked to him like she was almost salivating with eagerness.

Professor Park walked out with his wife. "I told you she was scary smart." He had been telling his wife about Alexis ever since he had started teaching them. "We'll see babe, we'll see." Delta wasn't intimidated by Alexis, she was twelve after all and the antiproton beam was Delta's baby.


	26. Chapter 26

**CH26**

Kate woke the next morning, the little spoon to Rick's big spoon. One of his arms was draped over her; she held his hand secure between her breasts. She also started remembering last night, the after she became Mrs. Castle part. The part where Alexis had been escorted home with a babysitter while the newlyweds went to a hotel.

It took time because they both wanted to remove the other person's clothes. However while Kate was on her back sliding to the center of the bed, she watched Rick lean down to pick up his coat and start searching for something. What came out of his pocket were a number of scarves. At first she didn't understand why he needed them. It wasn't until he tied one end around her ankle that she realized what he intended to do. _'_ _ **OH MY GOD!**_ _'_ He was going to tie her to the bed, spread-eagled, and naked! She wasn't going to be able to touch him and she _so_ wanted to touch him. ...To do any number of wicked things to his erect cock. She caught of glimpse of it and saw that he was already hard.

Kate was slowly losing her mind as she watched him tie her wrist to one corner and then work his way over to her other ankle and tie it down. Without thought, she started squirming around on the bed aching to have him go down on her. As much as he had learned to love having her go down on him, she had in turn acquired a very great desire to have Rick go down on her.

She was tied to the bed and she gave each one a quick tug and found that he had actually done his job rather well. She might not be able to get out of it even if she tried, not that she wanted to.

Kate kept hold of Rick's hand and placed it on her breast as she recalled what Rick had done to her last night. She had yet to try and speak but she was already convinced that she had probably lost her voice after all the screaming she had done. "Thinking about starting where we left off last night?" his voice whispered just above her head. She felt his hand close in around her breast. As much as she liked where his hand was she wanted to see him so she turned around and lifted a leg over his body to hold him in place while her hand reached out to stroke his cheek. "Hi," Kate rasped as she stretched up to give him a quick kiss. "Last night was ...amazing. I'd never even thought of doing that let alone having it done to me. You do realize I'll have to return the favor?" She smiled mischievously. "I'll leave the scarves in the side cabinet, right next to the condoms," he told her and smiled back since he suddenly found he was looking forward to it.

"CONDOMS! We didn't use any last night!" she croaked, her eyes open wide. What if she became pregnant because of sex on her wedding night? The entire night had been amazing. Could it end up being ruined because of a lapse of judgment on one night? "We should be fine Kate. You have your stem and I have mine," Rick assured her. "You have birth control? Since when?" It had been her idea to use condoms after she found out about the consequences of her getting pregnant and what would happen to their child.

"I've had one ever since Alexis was born. It's mandatory as part of the strict birth control measures. It's not 100% reliable, but then there are few things that are," he remarked. "You mean we've been using condoms all this time and we didn't have to?" She could have had the _'Real Rick'_ inside her all this time? Not a condom-encased Rick?

"Using condoms is still a good safety measure and I have no problem with using them. An accident no matter how small is not something I want to risk. If we're going to have a child together I want to be able to keep that child. Not knowing that some other couple is raising him or her, that I'll never see him or her ever again...I couldn't take that pain Kate, and I'm not willing to chance that kind of pain for you simply because we took too many risks."

Her heart pounded a little harder. It was just another example of why she loved this man. "Should we go home so we can clean up before class?" Kate asked. "We could use the shower here, together. It would speed up things just a little," he suggested with a smile. "I knew there was a reason why I loved you Mr. Castle." She reached in to kiss him quickly. "I aim to please Mrs. Castle." A little later she was up against the shower wall with her legs wrapped around Rick. She cried out in pleasure with Rick buried inside her. It was one more small risk they were willing to take. What was a few more hours and a few more million sperm inside her?

An hour later they were home. Rick dismissed the sitter as Alexis beamed at both of them. He tried to send Alexis to the shower. "I've already had one this morning. The _'_ _b_ _abysitter'_ made me take one." Alexis understood the need for her to be supervised based on her actual age, she just hated the term. She wasn't a baby.

Alexis headed for a class on the main computer, Rick headed for a class on navigation while Kate went to a class on the skin of the ship. "Welcome to class Mrs. Castle," her instructor greeted her. "Word got around fast, FTL fast," she explained because of the questioning look on Kate's face. However the instructor did make it into her heart for a moment. She was the first outside of her husband to call her by her new name of Mrs. Castle. Kate had a question for her husband when she saw him again.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

Late that night Kate snuggled up next to her husband after making love to him. "Rick, babe, tell me about the tattoo." He was silent for a moment. "Babe?" he questioned. But before Kate could even try and explain Rick squeezed her and kissed her forehead. "The tattoos have a long history. In short it was developed immediately following the institution of population control measures. It was established to help keep track of who has and who has not had children. The second Alexis was born Meredith, myself, and even Alexis received their first ring tattoo. In our case it had nothing to do with getting married since we remained unmarried. I simply talked Meredith out of getting a back room abortion. Even then abortions were outlawed but the government always has looked the other way. I suppose you could say it made everyone happy. One side got their law outlawing abortions while the other side got what they wanted since access to and having one was not enforced by the government," he began to explain.

"Tattoos. Each one is unique and is never duplicated. In addition to the tattoo being inscribed it also takes a personal sample and runs a DNA scan that's stored for any future requirements. Usually this information is used when someone has a second child and challenges having the child taken away and being subject to the countermeasures to prevent another child from either person," he told her.

"Why can't I see it?" Kate held up her hand and pushed her ring out of the way. "I saw it at the wedding when it was done." She didn't understand. "You need to use one of those pads and place your hand on the pad to see it," he said. "So what happens when or if Meredith shows up? Say she wants Alexis after all this time?" Kate had no intention of losing Alexis to anyone outside of Rick.

"After last night she can't do anything. Prior to that she could have said or done something; however with her absence of twelve years she wouldn't achieve anything. Giving birth to Alexis is all that her tattoo will state. Yours will state that you are legally bound to her. Much like Alexis's tattoo will show she's bound to you and I. You're stuck with both of us," Rick told her and kissed her. "Good," Kate said emphatically and snuggled up to her husband.

"We didn't do things too fast for you did we? Our wedding ceremony technically isn't anything like yours. We modified our typical ceremony to blend with yours." Kate giggled a little. "I still can't believe that Alexis could be so sneaky. I thought she just wanted to learn about my parents," she admitted and started to bite her thumbnail. Rick bent his head to kiss her again. "Did we go too fast for you?" he reiterated since he hadn't gotten his question answered.

Kate debated what to tell him. Still she was married to him, at least on this planet. "A little, yeah. Normally there's a time where you are engaged to be married. A time for you to keep getting to know each other, to make plans for the wedding – how it will go, where it will be and when. Things like that. You get to introduce the love of your life to everyone you meet as your fiancé. I moment in time to... I don't know, enjoy the idea of being married before actually being married." She did her best to explain.

"So we did move too fast." Rick didn't like that he had pushed her into something that maybe she wasn't ready for. She turned to face him and stroked his cheek. "I said yes. I even have the ring to prove it." Kate lifted her hand off his face and wiggled her fingers to show him. He reached up to take her hand and moved it to his mouth so he could kiss it. "We still have a year of classes Mrs. Castle." She hummed. "Say that again please," she asked him. "We still have..." He was interrupted when she gently swatted his arm. "Not that part, the other part." She knew he was teasing. He simply smiled. "Mrs. Castle," Rick whispered which earned him a passionate kiss.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

It had been months since their wedding and still their days were filled with classes and homework on top of everything. Kate was sitting at the breakfast bar going over her homework – again! Finally she caved in. "ALEXIS!" She still didn't understand just how someone so young could be so brilliant and yet be a kid at the same time.

Alexis was soon sitting next to her. "Problem Mom?" Kate turned her computer to face Alexis. "This one makes no sense." She pointed to the question so Alexis could read it. "It's a trick question," Alexis told her. Then she kissed her cheek and went back to her own homework. "Love you Mom." It left Kate a little dazed and staring at her question. "Love you too, sweetie."

"Trick question," she muttered to herself till she finally saw it. "Ooo sneaky!" Well, she wasn't failing this class if she could help it! "When's your father due back?" she suddenly called out. "Dad flew a couple admirals and a pair of captains to the annual war games. He'll be back tomorrow then turn around a week later to fly them back after the games are over. ...Why?" Alexis responded. "No real reason, just curious." Actually there was a reason but Kate wasn't about to tell Alexis that she was horny.

"I can't concentrate any longer and I'm starving. How about that little place in the East Wing that we found?" Kate suggested, since it meant they didn't have to get dressed up to eat there. "I'll go wash and be right down." Alexis was in so Kate closed her computer and stepped into the half bathroom to do the same.

Alexis met Kate at the door. "How are you coming on the computer system?" Alexis inquired. "I thought the other systems were hard! You use crystals for everything and set them in trays and rays of light interconnect all the crystals. I'm not sure I'm ever going to be ready to learn how you make the crystals. Just identifying each one with what it does and where it's to be placed to achieve the desired result is hard enough." Kate knew her grades were suffering with this subject. Added to that was the fact that there were control crystals for the FTL system and crystals for the sub-light drive and for the most part you couldn't intermix the two. And yet the crystals looked so similar to her. "You'll get it Mom."

Alexis opened the front door and all three of them were startled. Alexis had opened the door to find a man who just then finished activating the call system to notify them they had a visitor. "Who are you?" Kate reached out a hand and started to push Alexis back behind her. "Castle residence? I have a small item for which you are required to sign to prove delivery." He held out both items. "Delivery?" Kate questioned and took the small case while Alexis came forward and placed her hand on the pad. "Thank you, enjoy your evening." He turned and left. "Looks like it plugs into a computer." She headed for her computer leaving Alexis to close and lock the door.

"Let's see what's so important." Kate attached it to her computer, pulled up what was on it, and began reading. "Alexis?" Kate's heart rate instantly elevated. "I don't understand. I thought we had been cleared. It's why we're taking all of these classes. We launch in six or seven months for god's sake. The Director selected us over all of the other candidates." Kate actually felt scared. What would happen to them if they were removed from the program? Alexis scrolled down a little faster than Kate could keep up with. "Someone's claiming that we don't have a legal third person and as such are not entitled to be selected," Alexis summarized. "Does it say who?" Kate didn't read as fast as Alexis did, though neither did Rick. Alexis shook her head. "However, it does mention that the petition centers around...me." Now Alexis was confused.

"You!? Why you?" Kate didn't understand. She was the alien here and as such may not have had any legal status when they as a team had been selected. They were two and half years in and the ship was going to finish construction soon. They had even been shown pictures of the construction along certain stages of completion. Since it was to be capable of atmospheric flight it was being built on the ground at a military installation for security purposes. It was, after all, the most state of the art ship in existence.

"We have a meeting with the Director next week. If they follow established law we'll get to meet whoever instigated this challenge and singled me out." Alexis had reached the end of the document. "But why you? I'm the alien, not you. I thought when you turned twelve that you became a legal adult in your system. You're thirteen now with a birthday coming up soon." Kate was using what little of her legal classes she had taken at Stanford here not knowing if they applied or not. Alexis simply shrugged. "I guess we wait." It was just a meeting to go over the petition and prepare a case against it.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

Kate couldn't sleep and rolled away from Rick spooning her. She knew by the way he was moving that he was awake too. She looked at him. "Babe, what's going to happen tomorrow?" She was scared, scared for her, scared for her family. Their meeting with the Director was tomorrow to see who was challenging them to be Explorers.

"It's just a meeting to go over the basics with the Director. We'll find out on what they are basing their claim and why. We then start work to counter their claim and remain in the system. We're not going to be kicked out tomorrow. We'll have a chance to defend our selection by the Director. We're not out yet," Rick tried to reassure her. "And what happens if we _are_ kicked out?" she asked him. "We won't be." He didn't even want to think about that. "But what if we are?" Kate continued to press him.

"We'll both need jobs. We'll likely have thirty days to find someplace to live and move out. Since I spent almost everything we had on our wedding and other things, coming up with the deposit for a new place is going to be difficult," Rick told her. "I'm so sorry," she gasped. She hadn't realized just how much Rick and Alexis had spent on her and her Earth wedding and felt the tears starting. She had always known that she was going to screw things up for them. They had gotten to the hard stuff and her grades were down even with Alexis's help.

He caressed her cheek and wiped away the lone tear that escaped. "I'd have spent every coin we had to make you happy and give you a wedding that you would never forget. You're worth it Kate, so worth it. Even if we end up living where Alexis and I used to live, we'll still be a family." Rick wasn't afraid.

Then they heard a knock on their door. Kate spun back around and adjusted her pajamas. "Come in Alexis, it's not locked," she called out and in came a pajama-clad Alexis clutching Monkey Bunkey tight to her chest. Alexis walked over to the edge of the bed where Kate reached out to stroke her face and wipe away some tears.

Kate flipped the top sheet back. "Come on up here sweetie." She pulled Alexis in tight while Rick did the same to her. He was worried, Kate was scared but both knew this was Alexis's dream so she must be frightened. Add to the fact that the petition was centered on her only made it worse for her. Kate rubbed her arm and started cooing soft things into her ear trying to calm her.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

Kate was helping Alexis to get dressed. Not because she needed help, but more of an attempt to calm Alexis's nerves even if Kate's and Rick's were already stretched pretty tight. "It's going to be fine Alexis, we're two and a half years in, they can't stop us now." Kate didn't actually know that for a fact. She just hoped that the two and a half years actually counted for something.

"But they want _me_ Mom. Not you or Dad, ...me." Alexis didn't understand that part. She was still acing every class she took even if the topics were a little harder and yet found time to help Kate keep her grades up. She was even helping her dad.

They were all dressed nicely and were down at the door. "Ready?" Rick asked them. "Hang on." Alexis raced up the stairs only to come back down a moment later and affix her bag to her waist. "What do you need that for?" Rick knew what it was but wasn't seeing a need for it.

"Just in case Dad, just in case." Alexis finished and followed her dad out the door with her mom right behind her.

Getting to the the office of the Director was easy, easier than the last time had been anyway. "We're the Castle family and we have a meeting with the Director," Rick told the receptionist. The outer room looked unchanged and was filled with wood almost everywhere. "If you'll wait a moment I'll let him know you're here." It only took a minute. "You can go in now." Rick opened the door to allow Kate and Alexis to go first. The room looked unchanged. It was huge, still filled with wood and real books. Kate and Alexis saw the Director and two other people sitting in one of the two forward seating areas.

One was a woman who had dark red hair and pale skin, similar to Alexis's pale skin. She was tall, and thin, and elegantly dressed. The other person was male who was maybe shorter than Rick but also bigger bodied, bigger boned. His hair was cut seriously short and he was broad faced, square jawed, and looked intense. He was also dressed nicely.

They both heard the door close. "... **MEREDITH!?** " Rick's voice sounded surprised. Hearing that, Alexis's head snapped around and she stared at the woman in shock.


	27. Chapter 27

**CH27**

"Alexis honey, look how you've grown." Meredith stood and approached Alexis. She slipped in behind Kate who held out an arm to keep Meredith away."Who do you think you are? I'm her mother," Meredith stated boldly and attempted to go around Kate to at least touch Alexis. Kate, however, blocked her and stared her down.

"What are you doing here Meredith? You abandoned both of us years ago, the second Alexis was born actually. And how do you know her name?" Rick demanded. "Of course I know my own daughter's name," Meredith countered. "YOU'RE _NOT_ MY MOTHER!" Alexis yelled having had quite enough. "I have a mother and it's not _you."_ Alexis growled the last word with venom. Meredith momentarily looked shocked at the overwhelming hatred expressed by Alexis. "Of course I'm your mother..." She was stopped by the man she was with who simply looked at her. "Fine, let's get this over with so I can take my daughter home with me," Meredith huffed.

"This is not a hearing Mrs. Sorenson. This is simply a meeting for all parties to understand the complexities of this case. Alexis Harper Castle will be going home with her government recognized parents," the Director informed everyone. Meredith snorted her displeasure at his announcement.

"Let's get started shall we?" The Director offered seats to everyone and much to Meredith's displeasure, Alexis took a seat between the woman and Rick. "We shall start with the form that was placed by the claimant," the Director said. "You mean her mother," Meredith countered. The Director ignored her outburst while Kate glared at her, hating her even more than she already did. Alexis jumped to her feet. "You're _not_ my mother and you _never_ will be!" Alexis yelled at her and immediately felt Kate wrapping her arms around her. "Easy sweetie. Don't make this harder," she whispered in her ear.

Meredith now stood. "Enough of this! _I am your mother!"_ Meredith shrieked. Rick had had enough. "Stop this Meredith! You may have given birth to her but you didn't stayed long enough to see her. Your parents showed up and ushered you out of the hospital so fast that you didn't even allow them to check you out to make sure you were fit to leave. So why are you here now?" Rick wanted to get this over with.

"She's _my_ daughter and as such that means _you_ are short a third. _W_ _e_ now have a third that's intimate with the Explorer ship and all of its parts," Meredith told them all. _"_ _ **No!**_ _"_ Alexis couldn't believe this. Her dream was blowing up in her face and it was all because of a strange woman who kept insisting that she was her mother. "I didn't think even you could be this cruel Meredith. Abandon the child you gave birth to and then just show up and expect to replace us? You have a lot of nerve!" Rick was seething but held it together.

"I'm not going anywhere with her and no one can make me," Alexis declared. She broke away from Kate and ran for the Director's desk at the far end of the room. "Everyone sit down!" The Director wanted to get started and learn at least something besides listening to both sides yelling at each other. He had, however, noticed that Mr. Sorenson had been silent all this time. He just knew this man was going to say something to put a monkey wrench into all of this. The quiet ones always did. _"Now sit down."_ He stared at Meredith and then at Rick till they both sat.

"Now that you've made your claim quite clear you must be told that if you succeed the launch of the ship will be delayed at least three years and that's if you qualify for consideration. There were several other candidates that originally applied for the position," the Director informed Meredith and Will. Will took something out of his pocket and held it out for the Director to take. "I believe this will help clear that up somewhat," Will announced and watched as the Director took it, plugged it in, and began reading the document on his screen.

"I'm aware of who you work for Mr. Sorenson and I'm also already aware of who Mrs. Sorenson works for. The work you do does not automatically make you a candidate. Our records show that neither you nor your wife have undergone any testing prior to being interviewed." The Director set his computer to one side.

The Director pressed a nearby button. "Please come in Beverly," he requested. A moment later in came his receptionist carrying a pad. "Please place your hand on the pad Mrs. Sorenson," the Director instructed her and watched as she kept her hands in her lap. "You cannot avoid this Mrs. Sorenson. Either it will be done this early in the process or it will be done later. Now place your hand on the pad," he instructed her yet again. With great reluctance she placed her hand on the pad and allowed the pad time to read her tattoo.

"Now you Mr. Sorenson," the Director said. "I respectfully decline to do so. You will find that in that document that my position does not allow for my identity to be processed for potential distribution to the public," Will countered and kept his hands to himself. "I am aware of your present employment Mr. Sorenson. However _**you**_ will find that if you apply to be an Explorer your identity will be revealed to the general public. To even be considered will require your name to be made public knowledge. Place your hand on the pad or you can both leave." Will acquiesced and placed his hand on the pad.

"Mr. Castle, if you would be so kind?" The pad was placed in front of Rick. He slid off his ring and put his hand on the pad. "Take it to Mrs. Castle and Miss Castle," the Director asked Beverly since neither of them had yet returned to their seats. "Download it all and send it to me as quickly as you can, please," he bade her. It took a few minutes. Rick had noticed that Will, Meredith's husband, was holding her hand while Kate sat with Alexis far across the room.

Rick couldn't believe Meredith had the nerve to do this. Just what was she hoping to accomplish? Alexis was officially an adult and in reality didn't actually have to go anywhere with anyone. She had already made it plain as to what she thought of her biological mother. Kate was her mother. End of argument.

Eventually Beverly signaled that everything was on his pad. "Mrs. Castle and Miss Castle, if you would care to join us," the Director called out. He began to read not paying attention that the two of them only made it a number of feet behind Meredith and Will since he and Rick were facing into his office.

He knew what to expect from Rick, Kate, and Alexis. After all they had been examined every six months while in the Explorer program. Reading about the other two was more of an eyeopener. "You two were married only last month," he pointed out. "Yes, sir. It took a little while to gain the necessary clearances for Mer and I to be able to marry," Will informed him. "The last physical for either of you was over nine months ago. If this works out as you have planned you will both be required to undergo a complete physical immediately and then every six months following. Your present occupation does not apply in the Explorer program Mr. Sorenson," the Director warned in case he thought he could pull some strings and avoid having a physical inspection.

While he was reading his eye caught Alexis pulling an item out of her bag and quietly moving directly behind Mr. Sorenson though still a few feet back. He couldn't help but let the ghost of a smile flit across his face. These two had yet to face the brilliant side of Alexis. He continued to read and saw an anomaly that had him concerned. He pretended to continue to read while he kept an eye on Alexis who had shifted over behind Meredith.

"There is an anomaly in your tattoo scan Mrs. Sorenson. Something that will need to be looked into more closely," he advised her and watched Kate start to breathe again. But a split second of fear appeared on Mr. Sorenson's face before he masked it. The Director thought he was well trained, it helped explain his chosen profession. "That's impossible!" Meredith protested. Meredith had decided to use intimidation to cover up her fear. Her husband had assured her it would be nearly impossible for any one program to detect it. "Beverly please bring the pad back in and present it to Mrs. Sorenson for her to use again," he called out and watched as Beverly came back in carrying the pad. "I refuse! This is just a meeting, nothing more as you have made clear." Meredith tried using his own words against him. "You are free to decline Mrs. Sorenson. But without my recommendation, neither of you will be considered for the Explorer program. Please place your hand on the pad," he said flatly.

The Director watched Meredith place her hand on the pad again while also watching Alexis stop in close behind her chair still holding something in her hand that he thought he recognized, which was why he did nothing. "Rush that for us Beverly if you please." She exited the room as everyone but himself, Alexis, and Kate watched her leave. He was starting to wonder about Mr. Sorenson by now as well. Given Sorenson's profession, the Director would have thought that he, Sorenson, would have noticed Alexis by now, except he had made no move that indicated that he had.

A signal by Beverly had him looking at his computer yet again. "The anomaly remains," the Director informed them. "That's impossible!" Meredith was up out of her chair. Will had assured her it would be undetectable.

"She's pregnant." Alexis dropped her bombshell. Meredith whirled around to face Alexis who was standing there with her medical scanner. "Why you little..." Meredith sounded less than happy and made a play for Alexis's scanner, if not Alexis herself, as if that would alter what she had found. But Kate was waiting for her and punched her squarely in her left breast with her right fist. That stopped Meredith in her tracks as she cried out in severe pain. Being hit in the breast was bad enough, but her breasts were sensitive due to her early pregnancy and the pain was excruciating. Will was out of his chair to attend to Meredith for a moment. However, he turned his attention to Kate and Alexis. He was going to take both of them apart and was more than skilled enough to do it.

He sprang up and launched a kick attack that hit Kate squarely in her stomach and propelled her backward. She would have screamed out in pain as well but the kick had knocked the wind out of her. He was also ready for Rick who charged him and Rick soon found himself on the floor not far from the Director's wood desk. A quick look at the Director told Sorenson that the old man was still sitting in his chair.

Then there was a sudden pain in Sorenson's hip which had him whipping his head around. He saw Alexis backing away from him with something in her hand. He managed to take a single step toward her but his world went black right after he fell forward and hit the floor face first breaking his nose. In a moment two armed men came bursting in through the main doors with their weapons drawn.

It took time but Will Sorenson was taken away on a gurney, his hands and ankles bound. Meredith was still in pain as she was strapped to another gurney and taken away. "What did you use?" the EMT that arrived on the scene inquired. "Medazolam which is primarily an anxiolytic with some amnestic properties and fentanyl which is primarily an analgesic," Alexis responded which got the EMT to look at her quite perplexed. "Just take what she said as the truth and work with that information," the Director told him.

Kate was sitting on a chair while Rick hovered over her asking if she was alright. "I'm fine, honest; it doesn't even hurt much anymore," Kate tried to assure him. She watched as Alexis moved to stand in front of her and used her scanner to take a reading. "No internal injuries, the skin isn't broken though you're going to have a large bruise. Ice should help that." Then Alexis wrapped her arms around Kate and softly cried. "I'm fine sweetie, you said so yourself." Kate enfolded Alexis in her arms.

"You three are free to go. You're still expected for class in the morning. However, today's incident has exposed a failing that we're going to have to remedy. You can all expect to receive instruction in hand-to-hand combat in addition to the weapons training that you were going to receive. I'll send you a report on this entire matter once it's complete. For now consider those two no threat to your launch in six months provided construction and testing are completed on time," the Director informed them and ushered them out.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

It was three months to launch and they had completed all of their ship's courses and had passed. Starting tomorrow they would begin to learn how to handle hand weapons and learn hand-to-hand combat.

Alexis was sitting on the sofa between her mom and dad and was so happy she was ready to burst. Then they got a message from the Director. "OH GOD!" Kate had been dreading this day. It was the day that they would be told that the launch date had been delayed while Meredith's case was officially heard and lose Alexis to the witch.

"You read it." Alexis dropped the computer she had been using looking up the hand weapons they would be using before they actually got their hands on one. Alexis scooted closer to Kate and almost ended up sitting in her lap. Kate hugged her. "I'm not giving you up without a fight sweetie. You're mine and that's the end of it." She was even thinking of finding or stealing a ship that could get them to Earth where they could hide out. She knew her way around and she had tens of thousands of dollars hidden away in an offshore bank account that they could use. She just had to take her old ID cards with her.

They both stared at Rick while he read silently. "And?" Kate hoped he was far enough in and knew by now. "DAD!?" Alexis wasn't losing her family! They could stow away on some ship that took them somewhere, anywhere. They could steal their ship but it literally hadn't left the ground for testing yet.

"Basically Meredith was indeed pregnant, about three months pregnant meaning six months by now," he began. "Her husband of one month is or was an SS member." Kate interrupted him. "A Nazi?!" This planet had Nazis?!

"I don't know what a Nazi is. In this instance SS stands for Special Services. They're a military group that has specialists. Some are combat specialists, the best of the best. Others are intelligence specialists. They analyze information and determine where and how to attack. Beyond that the general public doesn't know much. It doesn't say just what Will was." Rick explains. "You mean Green Berets or Spetsnaz." Kate comments.

"The anomaly the Director mentioned was a fake tattoo on Meredith's hand. It doesn't say what her tattoo was changed to. Most likely we'll never be told everything. The Director has left a note that provides his opinion of what they hoped to achieve. Basically, ... Meredith was pregnant and since it would have officially been her second child, the child would have been taken from her and transported to a family on one of our colony planets to live out its life with a willing foster family. This would be followed by both of them being sterilized so as to prevent another child from either of them. It was his first child and Meredith's second, so his first child would have been taken away from him. The Director believes that Sorenson talked her into this plan so that they had a chance to keep their child. Neither have the skills required for a colony planet so being an Explorer was all that was left to them."

"Meredith was the one that had given birth to Alexis and Alexis had almost completed her training." Rick finished what the Director had sent them. "I don't understand. Meredith was pregnant and would have given birth prior to either of them completing the training classes that we have, assuming that they'd pass them. So how does that let them keep their baby? They'd still be on this planet."

Rick shrugged. "They may had hoped for a gray area in the law. They were in the Explorer program and would be leaving the planet if they passed all of the classes. Maybe they thought that they could keep the child because of that." He was just speculating since he had no real knowledge. "All this just so they could keep a child," Kate whispered. "It was his first child, Kate. Never underestimate the power of loving your child, even if it hasn't been born yet." He knew that power well. No one was more important to him than Alexis. He just hoped he never had to chose between Alexis or Kate. His heart would never survive that.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

Hand-to-hand combat training had been a major pain – literally. Rick stumbled into their bedroom and found Kate just finishing putting on her bikini. "OH GOD BABY!" He made his way over to her and studied the exposed parts of her body. He hesitated to even run a finger over any of her bruises. "It looks worse than it feels," she murmured knowing that despite the pain she was still making love to him tonight. However she smacked his hand away when he reached out to touch one.

"Go get changed. Alexis and I are headed to the gym. They have a pool, Jacuzzi, and a dry and wet sauna and we could both use it," Kate told him. "I knew there was a reason I loved you," he said and reached in to give her a quick kiss that she happily accepted.

Rick walked out of the closet naked and headed for the dresser to find his swim trunks. "BABE!" Kate moved over to him and debated running her finger over his bruises. "Maybe a Medical Pod would be best for all of us," she suggested since it would get rid of the bruises. "I like your idea better, we can use a Medical Pod tomorrow maybe. Besides, I like seeing you in a bikini." He grinned at her with ulterior intentions. "I can wear the bikini in the Medical Pod," she responded with a smile. "Where I can't touch you? And I thought my instructor hated me," he complained which had her laughing until her battered and bruised body protested and she immediately stopped. "Please don't make me laugh," she begged. "No promises," he countered and they walked downstairs both wearing wraps to find Alexis waiting. Even with a wrap on they could both see Alexis had her own bruises.

"All right, that's it! My husband's covered in bruises and so is my daughter. We're all using the Medical Pods at the gym and that's the end of it. Now let's go." As Kate started for the door. she heard, "Yes dear," and, "Yes Mom." Both were grinning at her.


	28. Chapter 28

**CH28**

Rick, Kate and Alexis were sitting at the wood railing slash control panel on what Kate had started calling the _"Bridge"_ and it was catching on. Even Vincent was on the bridge and Alexis still thought he was cute. The skin of the ship on this level anyway, had been set to be a window so they could see out. Outside they could still see the crowd that had gathered to see the latest Explorer class ship take off and likely never come back, though there was always a first time for that.

There had been a launch ceremony that the Director and other dignitaries had attended. All Rick, Kate, and Alexis had to do was wave before walking up the ramp just behind the front landing gear that like the side ones were always down. Rick saw it on the way in and then again inside the transit pod that took them to the bridge. Then again it was inscribed in beautiful cursive writing in a circle at the entrance to where the 3D ball of the navigation system would be displayed once they brought up the power in preparation to leave. "What's this?" Rick finally asked Kate. "You told me I could name our ship so I did and they put it all over the ship." Kate stated with a grin and went to sit at her Engineering station as she watched Alexis choose a station next to her and sit down.

 _ **JUPITER II**_

"I'm sure there's a story behind this name but you can explain it later. Vincent?" Rick called. "All systems are active and running per specifications. Power for take off is available at your command," Vincent reported. "We're Explorers so let's go explore," Rick enthused. He brought up the soft blue wireframed globe that was partially see through, set a course, and started to add power till the ship was hovering.

"Vincent, contact Coruscant Control for permission to enter orbit," Rick ordered. A moment later he heard, "We are cleared for orbit Captain," Vincent responded as Rick looked at Kate. "Somebody has to be captain, Captain," she smiled. "Setting course for orbit, increasing power." Everyone could see out of the skin of the ship to watch them rise out into space.

They had done this countless times using the computer-generated simulator. They had even been put through their paces: sudden major power loss, power conduit rupture, a bridge panel exploding causing an injury, loss of the navigation globe, computer shutdown to avoid major damage. The list had been almost endless. "Everything is green babe," Kate sang out when they reached orbit.

"Status Vincent?" Rick inquired. "We are cleared for FTL Captain," Vincent confirmed. "Let's go see, Dad," Alexis said. "Here we go; FTL in three ...two ...one" The image outside changed and the computer monitored and accounted for the look. The blue globe showed their ship as well as the tunnel they were in. It showed where the tunnel would take them out to a certain distance provided that no course corrections were made as well as the tunnel that was behind them. "All systems show green Captain," Vincent informed them. "This is sooo cool." Alexis was smiling wide which had Kate and Rick soon smiling with her.

"On course for system designated as PX-323; estimated arrival time is 3.34 months. It's the only proto-star on our maps in this direction which means we'll be scooping fuel while we still can as well as doing some looking around along with some long distance scanning," Rick advised them.

"Can we explore a little now? I know what we're getting but I want to actually see it," Alexis asked. "Vincent, you have the bridge." Rick wanted to see too. They hadn't even seen their rooms yet. Everything had been loaded for them. "Can we start with our rooms, deck seven?" Kate asked. A quick transit pod from deck three had them standing in front of their own doors which opened by proximity because of the suits they were wearing and the tags that were bonded onto them. Rick motioned for Kate to go first and followed close behind. Both sucked in a breath at what they found. They each knew what they had asked for, however, seeing it was something else entirely.

"Wow, ...wow, ...wow," was the best either of them could come up with. They entered into the seating area on the long wall side with the far wall being a wall out onto another corridor. This area alone was large. There was an electric fireplace (Kate's request), two large leather sofas facing each other with a wooden coffee table between them. There was a small seating area just to their right that had a small table with a lamp and a single chair along with another just to their left. The ceiling arched up high with a crystal chandelier hanging from the center. A wood floor that had an area rug under the coffee table and sofas couldn't be missed. There were two Roman columns (another of Kate's requests) that separated this area from the next. The wood floor also helped to show the end of one area and the start of the next.

The next room had a small glass dining room table with two wooden chairs. The ceiling there was flat with still another hanging crystal chandelier identical to the other one. On either side was a work desk that already had their computers sitting on them.

The next space was the bed. It was separated from this room by a short wall that had four Roman columns (Kate's option) with an opening in the middle. Two steps lead into the bed area, only this place had travertine tile floor (Kate's choice). One wall was filled with windows that had white drapes. The ceiling was flat but had large wooden beams that created a coffered look.

The bed was as large as they could get it and had white sheets, pillow cases and comforter. To either side were end tables with doors which had wooden shutters that had an arch across the top. To one side was an arched opening that lead into the large walk-through closet that took them into the bathroom.

Rick loved all of the wooden touches and had to admit that Kate had good taste. The next room was a closet that one could either walk straight through to get to the bathroom on the other side or could turn into the closet itself. It had everything Kate had asked for in a closet though the look of it was all Rick. There was a large island in the center that was filled with drawers and it had benches to sit on on either end while the top looked like white marble. On each side and across the back was shelving and closet doors that all had glass fronts. The wood in this room was a dark mahogany. It also had a crystal chandelier over the island of the same design, just smaller. In addition there was task lighting that was pointed at the walls of doors.

The bathroom was relatively narrow by comparison and had a door on one side that lead out into the same corridor they had been in when they entered. The floor was the same white marble as the island in the closet. One long cabinet had two vessel sinks with a lower makeup area complete with a small bench between them. A wall of storage on either side of a large free-standing soaker tub (Kate's selection) was on the opposite wall and at the end just after the second door was a huge walk-in shower that had two rainfall heads and six body heads for each rainfall head. (Rick's choice) "We are so going to put this shower to good use." He smiled a slightly crooked smile and kissed her cheek. She was already imagining having her arms and legs wrapped around her husband with him buried deep inside her.

"We should collect Alexis and keep looking," she said except she walked through the closet to look out onto everything. "It's gorgeous!" She couldn't help but walk over to the wall of windows that presently appeared as though they looked out onto a patio that had showed a garden just beyond. Kate switched it to a view of space that was generated by the computer and showed the tunnel that they were in before changing it back. "The lookout can be changed into twenty-four different views," Rick told her (Rick's request). "This, up in the mountains, down on the beach, nothing but trees, a desert amongst others," he said which caught Kate by surprise. She turned to kiss him soundly.

Rick and Kate didn't have immediate access to Alexis's room so they had to use the call button. The second it opened they were both confronted by an incredibly excited thirteen-year-old girl. " **I LOVE IT!** " she shrieked with joy.

"Where to next?" Alexis was beyond excited. "Kitchen?" Rick suggested. Kate looked at him. "We've got an entire ship to tour and you want to see the kitchen and put me to work?" Kate glared at him. "We didn't have breakfast and the launch ceremony went past lunch, so forgive me for being hungry," he snapped in defense then apologized. It had been a long stressful day and he was starving. Kate had to admit that she, too, was hungry. "Kitchen it is then. We can get there through the walk-in cooler/freezer area and take the elevator on this deck," she said and started walking. They opened a door that lead to the hallways that allowed access to all of the walk-ins and over to the open one person elevator that took them up to the kitchen on deck six.

The kitchen turned out to be less impressive than their bedrooms had been. Still it was nice. The cabinets were not made of wood and looked it. The countertops were a man-made quartz that resembled marble, much like the top on the island in their closet. The lights were industrial looking. There was a double oven (Kate's request), a countertop range, microwave, dishwasher, two large refrigerator/freezers (Kate's selection), a large mixer sitting on the countertop (Kate's choice), and a large double basin stainless steel sink. The island for food prep was massive and had a small sink on one end.

Just off of the kitchen was a dining area as well as a huge dry storage room. The dry storage and the walk-ins were supposed to have three years worth of supplies. There was also a method they could use to create food cubes along with a machine that would turn them back into eatable food. "Late lunch it is then," Kate said and got to work.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

"Jim! "JIM!" Johanna yelled louder. "Coming! I'm coming," he called and started up the stairs to their new work room. He walked into the room that had no exterior windows. It was literally at the top of the stairs in the middle of their remodeled home. "I'm here." He stepped in behind his wife who was sitting at one of the computers in a room that actually had three of them, each with two monitors. "What?" He looked over her shoulder. "Read." Johanna pointed at the screen. Jim began reading and the more he read the less he liked it. "They're driving into a trap!" He reached for one of the many burner phones also in this room, dialed a number, and left a voice mail. Then he did it four more times.

"Come on, _come on_ _!_ ...We really need a better system than this. We're the CIA for god's sake," he complained and snatched up the first burner phone that rang. "The entire site is a trap; if you're there get the hell out! If you're not, come up with a different plan," he hurriedly warned Kevin who called in first. "We're in three different cars but I'll see what I can do." Kevin hung up not waiting for the explanation of why.

If they managed to stop the other two cars they could all question why then. For now stopping the others was top priority. Another burner phone rang and it was Rita this time. "SHIT! ...I have Mike and we're almost there; we'll never intercept Jack in time," Rita complained and hung up.

"Just keep driving," she told Mike as she crawled between the seats and into the back. Once there she lifted up a shield, and secured it behind Mike, and then turned to one of the three cases on the floor of their large SUV. Opening two snaps, she flipped the lid open to reveal two old style M72 LAW rockets. The US military discontinued them a few years ago, however, if you knew where to look you could get your hands on a few. Technically they had been replaced with the AT4/M126.

Rita pulled one out and pulled out the tube and lifted up the sight. She dropped one of the rear windows and hefted it up onto her shoulder. "Get ready!" Mike yelled as he came around a corner and found the entrance blocked by several SUVs that happened to be smaller than the one he was driving.

He couldn't hear the shooting but he could still feel it. "Five seconds," Mike yelled out and raced toward the middle SUV. He slammed on the brakes, pulled the hand brake, and whipped the car around so that the back was facing the SUVs. Rita righted herself and pulled the trigger. She saw it launch and felt the heat of the rocket against her back as the backblast hit the shield she had put up to protect Mike and ricocheted back towards her. She threw the now useless tube out the window and was already reaching for the next one just as one of the three SUVs blew up. Rita pulled out the other LAW rocket. She pulled the tube out, lifted the sight, and pointed it out her back window. "We've got company!" Mike yelled out a warning as he reached for his H&K MP7, stuck it out the window, and got ready to pull the trigger.

It was then that he noticed still another car pull in right behind it. "SHIT! We've got trouble!" he screamed at Rita who just pulled the trigger and threw her useless tube out the window. She turned to another case and opened it to find two more M72 LAWs inside. She was starting to reach for one when another SUV exploded.

Mike watched as the first car hit the brakes. Both doors opened just as he pulled the trigger and peppered the car with bullets. The two men had just enough time to lift their weapons when the car behind them rammed them and forced the car forward causing them both to fall to the ground.

Mike stepped out and emptied his clip into the guy that jumped out of the passenger side just as he started to stand. He ejected his clip and slapped in a new one, pulled the slide back and was just starting to take a bead on the guy who got out of the driver's side when someone began to empty what to him sounded like a hand gun firing as fast as the trigger could be pulled.

Mike watched his guy dance a little as holes appeared on his chest, big ones. Looking past him he saw Kevin standing behind his open driver's door with his service weapon in his hands. Mike spun to turn his attention of the bank of SUVs just as he watched a third rocket leave the back of their SUV and take out the remaining vehicle. Mike recognized the sound of two more H&K MP7s firing on full automatic somewhere beyond the burning SUVs, telling him Jack and Javi were still alive and fighting back.

Rita had yet another LAW rocket at the ready and pointing out the window with Mike on one side of her and Kevin on the other as they watched and waited.

The fires were burning down just as Jack and Javi stepped out and Mike and Kevin relaxed. Rita thanked the gods because she wasn't going to survive if Jack had gotten himself killed. Too much of her heart was wrapped up in this man.

"We need to go Jack. The NYPD will be here soon." Mike turned around, got back in the driver's seat, and started the car while Jack hopped in the passenger seat. Javi and Kevin got in the back with Rita.

This meant they were down two cars but no one was going to trace them back to them; they could easily get two more just like them. "What happened?" Jack questioned. "Jim and Jo called each of us and left a message. They said you two were walking into a trap," Kevin replied. "We may need to pay our rat a visit," Jack muttered since their source had set them up. Rita shook her head, "Probably already dead Jack." He turned in his seat to look at her. He thought about it and nodded. "So we start from scratch." He turned back around and began to think. "Maybe, maybe not." Kevin took out his cell phone, left a voice mail, and waited. Kevin answered after just one ring. "We're all fine," Kevin assured them. "Tell me you two have something." Kevin was glad to have met Jim and Johanna again and happy to have them on their side.

Kevin listened and then hung up. "They have an address," Kevin told them. Jack didn't smile often but when he did he meant it and it showed. "Load up and take us there," he ordered and accepted a pair of grenades that Rita handed him from of one of the smaller cases in the back of their SUV. Unfortunately Jack and Javi had been forced to leave behind the other heavy weapons in their SUV. Now they were going to have to come up with some more.

"They're alive," Jim told his wife after he hung up. Johanna slumped in relief. She had been so afraid that they had found it too late and they were going to lose someone if not all of them. "They're headed for the address now," Jim added. "I hope they find something. This is taking longer than I anticipated." She sank bonelessly into her chair. "She's not dead Jo, she's not." Jim knew exactly what was on her mind. She looked up at him and started blinking back her tears. "Just over three years, three stinking years." She couldn't blink them away and felt them start to fall down her face yet again. "We should never had joined the CIA." Johanna was ready to blame it all on them agreeing.

Jim stepped in behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "If she was dead we would feel it no matter where she is now. Besides if they singled her out for whatever reason they would have picked her up if we were with the CIA or not," he argued. "At least we would maybe know who has her and why. Given her a chance to say no," Jo countered and placed her hands on her husband's as he held her.


	29. Chapter 29

**CH29**

They were only a couple of days out from their date with their proto-star to pick up fuel that they really didn't need that badly, still it was a good idea. Kate touched a panel in the corridor after leaving the Engineering section on deck eight. "Alexis, sweetie, where are you?" Kate felt like some company. "Deck five Mom," Alexis replied. "Let me shower and I'll join you in a minute," Kate told her.

True to her word Kate walked into the space that she and Rick had learned Alexis loved. She had to admit it was lovely and it had been Alexis's idea. Kate found her sitting on the short wooden platform with her feet dangling in the small pond that actually had small fish in it. It was a beautiful and peaceful spot. They had constructed a waterfall that fell from deck four down into the small pond on deck five. The pond itself was maybe fifteen feet by fifteen feet, mostly round with rocks around the edge. A small platform extended out over the water by a couple of feet. Everywhere around it was real grass that had a watering system, a few bushes, and a couple trees. The space even had a night and day cycle.

The trees were real fruit trees and in this case Kate had decided they were cherry trees. When they came into season she was going to pick the fruit and make cherry pie. She took off her shoes, dropped them, and sat down next to Alexis. Kate put an arm around her. "How are you doing sweetie?"

"Being on this ship kind of reminds me of when I was little and Dad was flying cruise ships. It would take days to get to a planet where you could disembark. Until then all you had was what was onboard the ship. There was a limited number of choices and rooms were tiny; I had to share one with Dad," Alexis explained while kicking her feet in the water and watching the fish scatter. "You make it sound like you're sorry you came," Kate quietly mentioned since Alexis was talking so softly. "No, not sorry, just ...reflective I guess. I was just a kid and the entire place seemed big. Then when we got kicked off Dad and I had an entire planet to get around on. Now here I am back on a ship again. Restricted to where I can go and what I can do." To Alexis it was funny how things had changed and yet she was right back where she was years ago.

Kate didn't know what to say so she simply hugged her and kissed her cheek. "Did you know there's a jogging track on deck seven that's all around the outside edge of the ship? Walls and doors on one side and space on the other." Kate chuckled as she was still trying to get used to being out in space. Real Space! "Not interested?" she questioned since she didn't get a response out of Alexis. "How about we go upstairs? There's an Earth-type pool table up there somewhere. At least it should be an Earth table. I didn't know how long or wide a pool table really was so I had to guess." She hadn't seen it yet; she simply had her list of items she had put in that had been accepted and placed in their ship. "Pool?" Alexis didn't understand. To her the only pool was the one they were now. "It's a game. Come on, I'll teach you then maybe we can gang up on your father and kick his ass." She nudged her with her shoulder. Kicking her dad's ass sounded like fun so Alexis stood up and searched for her shoes.

"Pool?" Alexis looked at the table. It was made of wood; it was elevated off of the floor; it had this wide green surface. It had six holes, one in each corner and one each in the middle of the long side. "Help me pull the balls out of the pockets," Kate asked her as she began reaching into the pockets and rolling the balls she found onto the table.

Alexis watched Kate rack the balls into a triangle, put the tool away, and pull down a pair of wood poles that were really skinny and long. "Here, this is a pool cue. You use it to hit a ball that will propel the other balls into a pocket. This is the cue ball and it's the only ball you can hit with your cue. The object is to hit the cue ball into another ball that will force it into one of the pockets. I'll break and show you how it works." She bent over and slid her pool cue in one hand while holding the fat end with her other hand. Then she launched it hard into the white ball that traveled quickly across the green floor and smacked into the ball at the front.

Alexis and Kate watched as the other balls scattered all over the place, bouncing off the sides as well as other balls. Finally all of the balls stopped. "I don't believe it, not a single ball dropped!" She was staring wide-eyed at the table. "Is that bad?" Alexis asked. "It is for me. Okay, your turn. You want to hit the white ball like I did and angle it to hit a ball that will shoot it into one of the pockets. Select either solid or striped balls. Once you sink one of either of those you want to sink all of the others before I do with the other balls. When you don't sink a ball your turn's over. Look the table over and decide which type of ball's easier for you. You have to think ahead a little. Which side's easier to hit into the pockets, solid or striped?" Kate told her and stood back to watch with the end of her pool cue on the floor.

Alexis walked around the table, looked it all over, and decided on a ball. "Hold the cue like this." Kate adjusted her hand. "Hold the cue in place and yet not so tight that it doesn't slide on your fingers. Look down the pool cue to where your white ball is going to hit the other ball. It's physics. Where should you hit the white ball and where should it hit the other ball to make it go into the pocket," Kate offered as she stood back once again and watched.

' _Physics huh?'_ Alexis thought and lined up her shot. She hit the white ball and watched it hit the other ball. She watched that ball go into the pocket and then watched the white ball follow it into the same pocket. "That, sweetie, is called a scratch shot," Kate informed her. Alexis watched her pull both balls out of the pocket and placed the striped ball on a dot in the middle of the table while Kate kept the white ball in her hand. Then Alexis watched her place the white ball on the table and line up a shot.

Kate slid her pool cue, softly hit her solid ball, and watched it slowly go into the pocket. Alexis watched Kate walk around the table and line up another ball. They both watched that ball bounce from one side to the other just in front of the pocket before stopping. Kate bent over and almost collapsed onto the table. "I'm seriously out of practice. I used to be able to kick boys' butts and win free drinks. Now I can't make a simple shot. We're going to need a lot of practice before we take on your dad and make a fool of him."

"Girls against boys," Alexis commented softly not sure if that was right or not. "I'll teach you Lex, you just stick with me," she assured her and then watched Alexis put her pool cue on the pool table and hug her. Kate hugged her back. "Not that I'm complaining, but where did this come from?" She liked it but was curious. Alexis shrugged but didn't let go. "You're Mom," Alexis said simply.

It had Kate thinking. She was going to be twenty-three in a few months, or so they had finally worked out after missing one of her birthdays. Alexis was nearly fourteen years old, while Rick was twenty-nine. He was older than her but not that much older. Not like he was seventy and she was twenty-six. Still, Alexis felt like she was hers if she ignored the age difference. "I love you too, sweetie." Kate kept hold of her and kissed her head.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

"Kate where are you?" Rick's voice came over the intercom. "Engineering, deck eight. I'm just finishing realigning some coils on one of the generators. It should be back on line in a few minutes," she told him since to her it was general maintenance. "Fifteen minutes till we exit FTL; is that enough time for you?" he responded. "Give me five minutes to run a test and another five to reach the bridge after I wash up," she told him and started her diagnostic test.

Alexis had switched her station to show Engineering and monitored what Kate was doing from the bridge. "Mom has completed her diagnostic. The generator is online," she informed her dad a few minutes later.

Kate actually decided on a shower and showed up with two minutes to spare. "I'm here," she announced and ran a hand across Rick's shoulders and kissed the back of Alexis's head before sitting down and bringing up her Engineering station screens. "Raising shields," Rick announced and she watched the new load on her display as the generator output compensated for the drain. "Shields are at ninety-eight percent; looks like one of the shield emitters is next on my maintenance list," she stated.

"Exiting FTL in three ...two ...one." Everyone felt the pull of changing speeds so abruptly. Rick changed the hull to show real space. "Why is everything a mess?" Kate asked since what she was seeing was rocks, dust, and lord knew what else all swirling around like a tornado.

"Proto-stars are immature stars. They haven't actually condensed themselves into being a star that can possibly support life yet. It's actually this early stage where we can get the best fuel. The debris simply makes things more interesting," Rick explained.

"Setting course. ...We're going to have to go deep inside this time instead of just skimming the surface," Rick informed them. "Activating weapons," he said. Kate watched her screens as the power requirement for this drew still more power from their generators as more of them came online to automatically account for the added load. "Still green," she told them.

Kate and Alexis watched as Rick dodged some of the bigger pieces while the little ones simply smashed against their shields. "Shields are still holding, now down to ninety-six percent," she informed them. She and Alexis kept watching. "Babe? _...RICK!"_ They watched as he was heading for a rock that was bigger than they were. "Dad?" Now Alexis was worried. "Relax you two." He simply leveled out and skimmed over the surface without reducing speed. Out the other side was a different story. _"Oh shit!"_ This was not what he was hoping for. He powered up the one hundred percent pure antiproton beams and reduced the three rocks that registered on his screen into dust.

He was busy as he zigged and zagged and fired their weapons to clear a path in front of them. Till finally, "Extending scoops, opening valves," he informed them as they each watched their screens. "RICK!?" Kate saw it. It was right on their tail when it suddenly appeared as it continued to gain speed. "Adjusting course," he called out. All at once he maneuvered violently to go through the center of the young sun instead of going deep and then turning around.

"My screens show that it's still behind us," Kate warned and changed part of their view to the rear. "It sort of looks like an asteroid," she commented. "Scanning." Alexis changed her screens. "Vincent?" Rick inquired. "Scans would suggest that it is indeed a simple asteroid. However, its course corrections would indicate otherwise," Vincent responded. "Recommend communication," Vincent added. "I suppose we can..." Rick was interrupted. "Take us out Dad and take us to FTL. _**Do it now, right now**_ _ **!**_ _"_ Alexis suddenly yelled. He looked at her and what he saw on her face concerned him so he did still another major course correction and increased speed while he dodged debris and shot at what he needed to.

Kate got up to join Alexis and stood behind her while looking over her shoulder at what had Alexis so worried. Rick's sudden course correction brought an equally sudden change from what was behind them. "It's still on our tail babe, and it looks to have matched your speed," she advised. "Lex?" she questioned. However, Rick spoke first. "Exiting the sun and preparing for FTL." Alexis spun around and grabbed hold of Kate. "Just go Dad before it hits us." He was even more confused and yet he trusted his daughter so he set a course and started to enter FTL. Just as they did they saw the object behind them suddenly accelerate and then it was gone when they entered FTL. Kate found herself holding onto Alexis because the force of the change in speed would have sent her into the floor and she would have possibly ended up injured. Alexis let go of Kate and spun back around. "I think we lost it, but it would be best if you changed course again just to be sure," Alexis told him and watched on the globe as her dad set a new course.

"Alexis?" Rick and Kate actually managed to question her at the same time. Alexis took away the blue globe and put up a memory of the scan she did of the asteroid-looking object. "It changed course and speed and just before we went to FTL it did this." Alexis changed the display again. "That burst kind of looks like an expenditure of fuel," he commented. Alexis nodded, agreeing. "Now look at this. I caught it just as it made one of its course changes. Watch." Alexis slowed the replay way down. It only lasted a moment, barely the blink of an eye. "The next course change I got this." Alexis put up her display.

"You got a scan of it!" Kate was impressed, right up until Alexis started breaking down what she scanned and showed the various bits and pieces of it. "I'm not military but that looks like..." Vincent interrupted her. "It is a missile Ms. Castle, armed with what appears to be a man-made quantum singularity inside of a bubble powered by antimatter. The singularity exploding against our shields would likely have brought them down exposing our skin to the touch of the antimatter with which it was being powered. The damage to our hull would have been devastating."

"Someone tried to kill us?" Kate didn't believe it. "Why?" All they did was exit FTL and start scooping up fuel. "Fuel!" She turned to look at Rick. "Our preparations for FTL caused the scoops to retract and the valves to close automatically. We're fine," he assured her which got her to relax. "That still leaves who sent it and why," Kate pointed out. "Vincent?" Rick inquired. "Organizing data along with the ship's function and transmitting to Central Command." Part of Vincent's function was to transmit data back home.

"What do you think Alexis?" Rick wanted her brilliant mind's opinion. "I'm curious, too. Please tell us what you think." Kate moved back over to be behind her and placed her hands on her shoulders. "I could be wrong, but I'm guessing it might be part scout and part weapon. In this case an AI missile that takes out the strongest ship it can find in the system," Alexis suggested. "It hides itself by looking like an asteroid which gives it enough time to scan, identify, and maybe move in close without giving itself away before blowing itself up," Alexis offered. "Taking us with it." Kate was catching on. "Vincent, inform Central Command that they may have a scout headed their way and possibly a fleet of ships right behind it," Rick ordered. It only took a moment. "Message sent," Vincent responded.

"Right, where do we go now?" Rick put the blue globe back up that showed their present course and what was in the area. "We've got four systems in the immediate area unless you want to go right past them to any of these six behind them." He showed a cone roughly based on their present course. "You're the captain, Dad," Alexis grinned at him. "You're the captain...Captain." Kate smirked at him and hugged Alexis from behind. They watched him make his choice which was a distant system with a yellow sun. "Course plotted, ETA...four point six months." His course took them past two closer systems. But if this system had a killer missile, what did the closer systems have?

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

Alexis was lying on her bed staring at her screen, smiling and wishing. The bing of her door sounded. "Come in," Alexis yelled and heard the door open but she didn't look up to see who it was.

Kate stepped inside and let the door close. Both she and Rick had long since seen her room, the choices that she had made. Kate had to admit that she was surprised. Her old room had a fair amount of pink in it. The room she'd had for the three years they'd readied themselves for this journey had been much like their room except for hints of pink here and there. This room still had an occasional touch of pink but mostly it felt grown up to her.

Her space was just as big as their room. In her case the main door opened directly onto a very large room that held her bed that was just as large as theirs. While their bed was all white, Alexis had chosen a more earthy color. "Earthy?" Alexis had questioned. "Your planet was mostly water and you called it Earth." Alexis still didn't understand that. Kate had shrugged since it had been called Earth for as long as she knew it. "With the exception of a small, select few, everyone lives on a land mass. Those few live on houseboats. Houses that float on water. While others live on boats both small and large. I'm not even sure anyone has made it to the very deepest part of the planet due to the massive pressure. Plus it's completely dark down there. The light from the sun doesn't make it that deep," Kate tried to explain.

Still Alexis's room was really nice. It had wood floors and wood beams that went from side to side. At the far end of her room was a living room with more modern furniture. Beyond that was a closet much like theirs, except it was made of a cherry-colored wood and had task lighting everywhere. The island in the center was smaller than theirs and it was also filled with drawers. Alexis had more open shelving then they did and her doors also had mostly glass fronts.

The bathroom beyond was equally narrow and long like theirs. It had a floating vanity with two vessel sinks on one wall. The opposite wall had a truly massive tub which wasn't so much as wide as it was long. It had floor to ceiling cabinet storage to either side. At the far end was her huge shower that had two open walk-in areas on either side with a rainfall shower and body jets in the walls between the two openings.

However, it was the enormous wall opposite from her bed that had surprised both Rick and herself. "It has thirty-six different views that I can put up on the wall. This one is right on the beach with the ocean just beyond. Another is deep in a forest where there's nothing but trees. Yet another is a mountain top that actually gets snow and looks cold," Alexis had explained. It was even complete with sound. Right now Alexis was right on the beach just like the first time they had been in her room. Kate had seen one where she was literally out on the water with nothing but a forest in the distance with a short beach. She could hear the waves crashing onto shore.

"Hi sweetie." Kate climbed onto her bed and laid down on her stomach just like Alexis was doing and stared out onto the water. "Hi Mom." Alexis scooted over a little closer till they were touching. "Can we talk Alexis?" Kate had a topic that was bothering her. "Sure." Alexis turned her head to look at her. "You turned fourteen last month and we don't know how long we're going to be out here. We could be out here years especially if we find a planet we can live on," she began and watched Alexis nod. "You'll be sixteen soon and there won't be any boys your age or any age near us. I know what your father thinks, but he's only teasing about you not getting married until you're thirty." Kate wanted to make sure she understood that. "I know Mom. Dad's being protective." Alexis turned back to look at her view.

"There's no one for you to date sweetie. Being out here alone with your father and I means you aren't going to have anyone. You won't go out on dates, find out who you do or don't like..." Alexis turned her head to look at her and interrupted her. "Are you trying to get me married Mom?" Alexis thought she was teasing. "That's sort of my point Alexis. Unless things change all you're going to have around is your father and I. No girlfriends to have fun with, no boyfriends, no social life."

"I'm happy Mom, truly. This is where I want to be. Out in space seeing what's out here. This is what I want." Alexis tried to reassure her. "Today yes, but what about three years from now or even longer. You two said it yourself – no Explorer ship has ever returned. They find a planet and settle there or perhaps they're destroyed and never heard from again." Kate had to agree that the list of possibilities was rather long.

"Thanks, but I'm happy and I'll be happy. I have a dad who loves me and now I have a mom who loves me. Not everyone gets married, and who knows, maybe we'll land on a planet and someone will just touch my heart. I'm fine, honest." Alexis smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her cheek. "I love you Mom," Alexis said and went back to looking at her wall. "I love you, too sweetie. I just worry about you is all," Kate admitted. "It's part of your job description; it's why you're Mom and not just Kate," Alexis told her and that was when it hit her. _She was a mother._ She was now just like her own mother. _'Wish you could see this_ _M_ _om, I really do.'_ Kate pulled Alexis in close as the emotion of being a mother hit her. What would it feel like if Alexis really was hers, biologically hers?


	30. Chapter 30

**CH30**

Kate was awake. Actually still awake would be more like it. They had made love to each other again and now she was snuggled up next to him. She had both of her hands up near her mouth when one of them on its own reached out to touch his bare skin. She loved him. Loved him so much it almost hurt sometimes. Just how much of her heart was in his hands? She was going to be twenty-three soon and that left her wondering about a lot of things.

Mostly she missed her parents. Missed having someone to give her advice. Rick and Alexis were there to tell her everything would be all right. Was it too soon? They hadn't talked about it any and her stem alone was good for another six months. She had no idea how long it would take to get pregnant after it wore off. Weeks, maybe months. Were they ready...? "Mom?" came over the intercom and in Kate's head it wasn't a simple mom question. It was an _'I'm scared'_ kind of question. She rolled away from Rick who barely stirred until his arm reached for her. "I'm coming sweetie." She pulled on a pair of pajamas, raced down the hall to her door, and went inside.

"Alexis?" Kate didn't see her and her almost thirty foot magical wall was off. "In here." Alexis still sounded scared. She ran past Alexis's bed, the furniture, through the closet, and into her bathroom. The first thing she saw was a tiny trail of blood drops from the door and into the bathroom. She found Alexis sitting in her giant tub, naked with smears of blood in the bottom of the tub. "Alexis, sweetie." Kate was down on her knees and reached out to hold her. "What happened? Are you hurt?" Did she need to carry Alexis down to the medical deck?

"It scared me," Alexis told her and lifted her fingers that were tipped in blood. Kate finally worked out what had happened. "You're going to be fine Alexis, we can fix all this." It was time to do for Alexis what her mother had done for her. "Let's get you cleaned up first and then into the shower." Alexis's tub was only for bathing though Kate had learned it also had a secret. She could swim in her tub because of the jet of water that it pushed from one end to the other and recirculated the same water back to the front. She could literally swim till she got tired.

Kate had wash cloths and towels and was getting Alexis clean while she sat and then stood there shaking a little. Alexis had known it was coming, but reading it and living it were two different things. "You're going to be fine. You know this is healthy right and that it will eventually become monthly?" She questioned her hoping to get Alexis-the-genius to show up. Alexis nodded. "My first few times will be a little irregular." Kate was glad; the Alexis she needed right now was with her. "And I'm going to help you every step of the way. Now into the shower with you while I get rid of these towels and clean the floor," she told her which had Alexis turning her head quickly to see the trail of blood drops she had left.

"Sorry, I tried to stop it, but it..." Kate interrupted her by hugging her. "It's fine Alexis, it's a natural thing. I'll take care of it. Now go get in the shower, I'll be there in a few minutes." Kate gave her a little push that direction and waited until she was out of sight before bundling up the towels and taking them to the washer. Then she came back with some cleaning supplies and started wiping up the blood on the floor. She could hear the shower still running when she finished.

Kate grabbed a towel. "You're going to look like a prune if you don't get out." She tried to make a joke about it and stepped inside to find Alexis just standing there with her head tilted back, letting the water hit her face and wash over her body. Kate looked down and saw that the water was running clean. She reached for the valve to turn off the water and wrapped Alexis in her towel and worked at getting her dry.

Kate guided her into her closet. "We need a pair of panties first." She started by opening drawers till Alexis pulled open a drawer in the island and Kate took out a pair that would work. "This should work, now follow me." Kate had her head down looking for any more blood along the way but didn't see any. Kate left Alexis standing there by the bed, while she opened the pad and attached it to the inside of her panty. "You're going to be able to feel this and it'll just feel a little weird. You're going to need use these for the next few days and change pads every four hours or so..." Alexis finished for her, "until it's done for now."

"That's right sweetie. Sheets and towels we can wash, mattresses not so much. We'll keep a close watch on when your cycle is and I'll teach you how and when to start using a tampon instead of a pad," Kate told her and was thankful that they literally had thousands of these things all vacuum sealed in bag after bag in storage closets spread out all over the ship.

"Here, put these on and go back to bed." Kate handed her the now ready panty and watched Alexis put it on and adjust it a little. "My pajamas." Alexis started to pick up her discarded pajamas that were on the floor. "Worry about those later. Here's a clean nighty. Slip it on and hop into bed sweetie." She patted the bed and waited for Alexis to crawl in and slide under the covers. She crawled in with her and spooned her. "I'll be right here Alexis, you'll be fine." Kate didn't see the tears that were falling softly and had closed her eyes so she didn't see Alexis wipe them away. Alexis was ever so grateful to have Kate. She wasn't even sure if she would have told her dad anything. She'd have just simply have handled it herself, alone. Having a mom to help her was so much better. "Love you Mom," Alexis whispered softly. "I love you, too," she responded quietly while smiling into Alexis's hair.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

Rick was just stepping out of the shower when a naked Kate walked into their bathroom. "What happened to you? I woke up alone." She didn't waste a step and moved right up to his still wet body and hugged him. "Sorry about that." She really couldn't get enough of him and it seemed he couldn't get enough of her. She didn't like how the word "alone" sounded. "Alexis called out last night so I ran to her room," she began to explain. "What happened? Is she all right? How badly is she hurt?" He immediately went off the deep end. "Alexis is fine babe, I promise." She buried her face into his chest since without her heels he was taller than she was. "Alexis became a woman last night."

Rick cursed inwardly. What immediately ran through his mind was that a stowaway had somehow gotten onboard ship and had taken his daughter's virginity. He was going to kill him and then space him! Then reason prevailed. "Puberty." That managed to find its way out of his mouth. Kate nodded. "She's fine now. It caught her by surprise but I helped her through it and spent the night with her just to be sure." Her mother had done the same and Kate was going to be doing what her mother had done for her over the next few days and then again till she had a handle on it.

He let out a long breath and relaxed into Kate's arms. "I've been worried about that. I wasn't really sure what I'd do or say. It's not exactly my area of expertise, you know? And being a single parent left me questioning a lot of my choices over the years. She simply refused to be a kid. ...I'm glad you were there for her. I'll find a way to thank you somehow," he vowed. She grinned. "You can thank me by shoving my back up against the shower wall while I wrap my legs around you," she suggested and looked up at him, biting her lower lip. "You know I can't resist you when you do that with your lip," he groaned and lifted her in his arms and felt her lock her legs around him.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

"Vincent?" Rick called. "All systems are green for deceleration to normal space," Vincent informed him just as Kate and Alexis exited the transit pod and rushed to their stations. "You two are late," Rick remarked. "Sorry Dad, it took a little longer than we thought," Alexis told him. "The stupid thing just refused to be fixed," Kate added. "But it _is_ fixed, yes?" he asked since he had learned to love it. "Yep!" Alexis was smiling wide since she loved it too.

It had taken a lot of talking on Kate's part and working with a sketch artist to get everything right. The actual mechanics of the thing had been the easy part. However, fixing C3PO had proven to be a challenge. She was sure he was programmed to be that way till Alexis had found the broken part. Then they had to take C3PO apart and actually replace a housing to get him to work properly again. So now they had a working Star Wars Star Tours ride again on deck five. They had drilled Kate for every word that the ride ever said till she had gotten angry with them. Still she came back the next day and went over every word everyone said till she was sure they had gotten it right.

"Exiting FTL in three ...two ...one." They felt the pull of sudden deceleration. They looked out the window to see what was out there. "Scanning," Alexis said while Kate watched her screens and the power requirements for having the shield up along with everything else.

"It's a mess out there Dad. I'm reading five gas giants, one of which is massive. It alone has six moons in its orbit. None of them read as being fit for habitation." Alexis was a little bummed. She wanted a green planet on which to live. Maybe it was hoping for too much that they would find one in the very first system to have planets.

"This is strange, there seems to be a lot of debris closer in." Alexis modified the view and zoomed in on it so they could all see. "It's... Vincent?" Alexis asked, since she could use a second opinion. "Scanning," Vincent responded. "There is an immeasurable amount of planetary debris in orbit of this system's sun. There is also some debris that reads as metal, plastic, carbon fiber amongst others. Even some Plexiglas," Vincent added. "Speculation?" Rick queried. "The rock debris suggests the remains of a planet while the metal items suggest the remains of a ship or several ships," Vincent replied. "Combat?" Kate questioned and began looking over all of her power generators and weapons systems.

"Any ships in the system?" Rick inquired as he slowed their approach and got ready by setting a course out of the system using FTL. "I read no power signatures of any kind. No asteroids have begun making any maneuvers," Alexis added as Kate cursed since she had forgotten about that damn thing. "I'm going to take us in slow while giving us an avenue of escape if something or someone does show up," he advised them and plotted his course.

It took time but eventually they were next to a large debris field. "Alexis?" Rick asked her while he adjusted the view so they could see. It was easy to tell that it used to be a ship of some kind if not more than one. "No life signs detected. No power being generated. The hull is really thick, something along the lines of six feet thick. It appears to be a series of overlapping plates... I don't." Suddenly Alexis stopped talking and adjusted the view for everyone to see. It was a body floating in space, a dead exposed-to-space body. A body not wearing a suit to protect it. "I'm reading several more just like him or her," Alexis added and moved the view to show still more. "It was a manned ship Dad." Alexis turned to look at him. He thought it over then responded, "We need answers. See if you can find an intact body, perhaps one in a suit where the power finally failed as well as a piece of the ship. We can analyze both while we map the debris field and let the computer put it all back together for us."

"I'll go." Kate stood up and headed for the transit pod. "Vincent, go with her and Kate, take a maneuvering pack with you...and be careful." He couldn't afford to lose her to a bunch of junk; he was pretty sure neither could his daughter. "I'll be careful. Come on Vincent, let's see what we can find." Kate waited for him in the pod.

"Think it was one of those missiles pumpkin?" Rick asked her after Kate and Vincent were gone. "It's possible. Kate can analyze the piece of the ship in maintenance while I look at the body in medical. It should tell us something," Alexis offered. "Not exactly what I was hoping to find out here," he commented and Alexis just nodded while she continued to scan the area.

"This piece doesn't look too big, I think we can get it through the airlock. It looks like it might be a part of the hull. It certainly is thick enough. Can you latch on and tow it inside Vincent?" she asked. He maneuvered into place, opened a panel, and shot out an object that was attached to a line. "Take it easy Vincent, nice and slow, we're not in any hurry." She watched him slowly pull away from her.

"Alexis, got anything for me?" she inquired. "Look at the screen inside your visor Mom," Alexis told her. "Got it, heading there now," Kate confirmed. The dot on her screen eventually grew larger and turned into a person even before she can see him, or it. "I see him." She maneuvered close to him. "He or she is wearing a space suit. It kind of looks like one from my planet, big and bulky with a giant backpack." She moved to grab the suit. "The sun visor is down so I can't see what's inside. Any chance this suit is empty?" she asked not sure if she wanted it to be or not. "Sorry Mom, scans show someone's inside it. I can't tell you more till I get the body into medical."

"Okay, latching on to tow it inside." Kate pulled a line out of her pack and attached the cable to what looked like a metal piece that went around the suit's waist. "Headed home," she informed them which had Alexis running for the transit pod. "I'm going to get a gurney to put the body on and help Mom," Alexis told her dad. "Only thirty percent of the field has been mapped so we're going to be here a while," he said just before she left. "What the hell happened here?" He kept the ship moving slowly while the others intercepted him then he could speed up and finish his survey.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

Vincent had left the piece he had brought in just inside the airlock. It had proved to be too heavy for him to take any farther with the artificial gravity on the ship for now so he headed for the bridge. Kate meanwhile went with Alexis into medical where they worked at taking the suit off of him. Then she got in HAL and moved the piece of the ship's hull down to the maintenance area.

Kate eventually had the suit on another gurney while Alexis ran her portable scanner over him while he was still encased in a medical barrier. "Definitely male, appears to be human like us with just a few minor differences," Alexis began. "He's wearing a uniform but I'm not sure what these insignias mean. Based on location and what we would do at home, I'd say this symbol is his home or a military badge telling us what unit he was in." Kate pointed to it.

"I don't see a name or any other markings. I would expect an officer to wear something that tells everyone else he's special and should be obeyed when he gives an order. Maybe our guy is too low ranked to be someone special," Kate suggested. "Well, he's special to me," Alexis announced and moved to bring a piece of equipment over to the gurney and attached it in place. "Let's see what we got." Alexis activated it and they both watched a bar extend out each end till one reached his feet and the other the top of his head. "Male, rather young, about your age when we found you Mom. Like you, his arm was broken when he was just a kid, say about five years old." Alexis read the scan. "You know I broke my arm?" Kate was a little shocked. "I did a scan of you when we found you," Alexis told her while she kept working.

"I was six I think. I was at school and it had snowed a couple of days previously and then it all froze leaving ice everywhere. The boys started a game of who could slide on the ice the farthest. Naturally I just had to get in on the act. I was doing fine till I lost it and fell. It felt like I had split my head open when it hit the ice. Instead I broke my arm. Got a cast that itched something crazy. Mom and Dad signed it for me. One of the boys teased me about having a cast until I whacked him in the head with it." Kate started to chuckle at the long forgotten memory. "Boys were stupid back then," she added. "And then you met Dad." Alexis stopped what she was doing to look at her. "Rick isn't a boy. ...I mean he is but he isn't. I'm going to shut up now." She watched Alexis work for a moment. "I'm going to take this down to my area and see what makes it tick along with the other piece that Vincent brought home. "Be careful sweetie," Kate told her and gave her arm a little squeeze. She pushed the gurney with the space suit on it down to her work room. It was time to get busy.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

They didn't really have a conference room so they did it on the bridge while they sat just at the edge of the system. "Our guy is human; the differences can be attributed to a drift based on where he was born. He was young, about nineteen or twenty years old. His hands show that he worked for a living. He had numerous cuts and bruises on them. He was also close to being intoxicated. He had a fair amount of alcohol in his system. It was also unique in how it was made," Alexis reported. "Moonshine," Kate offered. "It's a homemade alcohol that you can make clandestinely if you're trying to hide it from a superior. ...And no, I'm not going to explain how I know." It was during her Rebel Becks time and was an action that she now regretted ever taking.

"His suit was primitive based on what we use. It reminds me more of the suits we made on my planet. Thick with heavy gloves, difficult to use out in space. Way oversized. His atmospheric system finally gave out when it ran out of power to keep him alive," Kate informed them. "That coincides with how he died. A lack of oxygen would be painful as his lungs would suffer from not getting the oxygen that they need," Alexis agreed. "How about the material from the ship?" Rick asked.

"The material itself was made from sheets of titanium that were attached to each other using what looks like a standard welding technique. In addition I found a plate that suggests it was attached to another section, perhaps another full hull," Kate speculated. "Double hulled." Rick was shocked. "My piece was small yet it was a full six feet thick. I had to use HAL just to get it out of the airlock. I've got HAL throwing it back out into space at the moment. The piece suggests it was caused due to an explosion. Based on its look I would say it was an internal explosion," she told them. "Not weapons fire?" he queried. She shook her head. "Definitely something from inside. However, I was able to determine how old the piece was and how long it's been out in space. The piece itself was manufactured some fifty ago and it's been exposed to the ravages of space for most of that time. It shows no sign of ever having received outside damage," she said. "So the ship was at least fifty years old before something happened to it," he summarized. "Fifty years plus how long it took them to build the ship," she added.

"Engine failure maybe followed by multiple secondary explosions?" Rick questioned. "Weapons fire that hit a critical section that blew the ship to pieces?" he hazarded another guess. "Hard to tell with our one little piece," Kate admitted. "Vincent?" he inquired. "The computer is still working on piecing it back together. Preliminary findings indicate that more than one ship was involved. Not all of the pieces are matching up. Estimate another twenty-four to thirty-six hours before completion," Vincent informed them.

"We'll run scans of the surrounding systems and decide where to go next after the computer is done," Rick suggested and Kate and Alexis agreed. "Keep the shields up and engines at the ready in case we need to go FTL in a moment's notice." Rick was warning Kate since that might keep her busy.


	31. Chapter 31

**CH31**

"Hi babe, hop in," Kate invited as she sat in the hot tub that was located on deck six. This one, unlike her request for a Star Wars Star Tours ride, was a lot easier to tell them about. She was smiling as she watched Rick slide into the tub as he moaned, "Ohh, ahh," and settled in his seat. "This is almost better than a pool," he said as he tried to allow his body to be turned into gelatin and to just relax.

"How are we coming?" She had been busy ever since they had left the last system. She had gotten serious about doing maintenance. Nothing was going to break while she was around after what they had found so far. "Still on course for the chosen system. We have one point two months left out of our three point four month transit time. ...How are the ship's systems?" He knew what she had been doing with her time and had sent Alexis to get her to stop and relax for at least a day. "Alexis threw me out and sent me here. She's a smart kid, I really needed this." She let her head fall back, closed her eyes, and slid a little farther down into the bubbles.

"I wanted to thank you again for what you did for her birthday," he told her. She looked at him. "I was happy to do it, I love her and turning fourteen is big. Not as big as turning sixteen maybe but still big," she said. "I have her sixteenth birthday present hidden away where I'm hoping she won't find it," he admitted. That made her laugh. "I do, too!" She had planned ahead before they left as well. She watched Rick smile as he moved in to kiss her. "Have I told you how much I love you?" She smiled back. "Not since last night before you made love to me, but you can tell me as much as you like," she replied. "Good." He kissed her again. The kissing never did become heated; it was just loving kisses that had their own meaning.

"What do you think we'll find?" she questioned when they stopped kissing each other. "That ship as well as the other one looked old school. Definitely military though. If the replication based on all the parts we scanned is anything to go by, it was heavily armed. There were guns everywhere on both of them. Both ships shot simple slugs," he said meaning they didn't see a single beam weapon. "It kind of reminded me of a porcupine. All of those guns looked like the needles that a porcupine has to defend itself from predators," she explained. "Though it also reminded me of our WWII battleships that had all these guns," she added. "WWII?" He didn't understand. "It was a sad time on my planet. It means World War II. Almost every country on the planet was involved in one way or another. We killed tens of millions of our own people; it was ugly. It started and was over long before I was born along with the other smaller battles that followed. My planet is full of people who make it to power and think they know better than anyone else and are willing to force their way on others." It was actually a lot more complicated than that but it would take Kate months if not years to try to explain her planet.

"Do you know how big your military is?" she questioned him hoping they could handle what might be headed their way. "Sort of." He wasn't privy to everything but he did know more than than the average person. "We have six colonies that are all used to supply food to our home planet. Each is still building and a couple should be able to handle people that want to move there soon. Every colony has a military base with a fleet that stays in the system. Each fleet is made up of fifty to sixty destroyers with half as many cruisers plus three or four battleships and a single battleship/carrier. The fleet based at Coruscant is about one and a half times that big. Four of the six have a station a lot like the one you saw over Coruscant when we arrived that first day. The other two are still under construction. Every base is capable of building combat ships as well as doing repairs or maintenance on them. Each has several fighter combat wings, bomber wings, support ships as well as a contingent of infantry and their support ships," he explained, telling her what he knew.

She did the math in her head. Three hundred plus destroyers, one hundred fifty cruisers, eighteen battleships and six battleship/carriers. Eighteen fighter wings, six bomber wings, and six infantry groups. Plus the sixty destroyers, thirty cruisers, six battleships and maybe two battleship/carriers and fighters, bombers, and infantry at Coruscant. It sounded like a lot, but was it really?

"What do you think they will do with what we sent them so far?" She knew Vincent had downloaded everything and sent it all to Central Command on Coruscant. "Probably send a small task force to see for themselves. As for will they send anything to that last system? I don't know. Maybe send a small scout ship of some kind, but probably nothing. Depends though, maybe they'll decide to build a base there or build it and tow it there." He really didn't know. Did they go out looking for trouble and end up starting some? Or did they stay closer to home and watch?

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

Kate had the computer run every diagnostic she could think of on each and every generator, shield emitter, and weapons system she could during their travels. She was presently sitting at her station with Alexis next to her and Rick at his next to her. "Here we go. Three ...two ...one." The ship decelerated from FTL.

"We're at the edge of the system Dad. Scanning. ...I've got eight planets. The closest is frozen, the next two are mostly dangerous gases not suitable to human life. The gas giants and one burnt rock close to the sun." Alexis kept looking. "I've got one planet in the green zone and it's nice, really nice." Alexis put it up on the hull so they could see it and zoomed in as close as she could. "I can't tell much from this distance but it looks fit for human life. We may have found a planet Dad!" Alexis was excited; she hadn't expected to find one so soon. "Keep the shields up and the weapons ready as we move closer," Rick ordered. He added power to the engines and headed for Alexis's planet.

Alexis kept looking it over as they got closer. "It's mostly clean from what I can see, and it is..." Alexis stopped speaking. "Lex?" Kate asked. "I think it has a city on it already. I'm reading buildings and I'm getting power readings from the location," Alexis informed them. "So it's not ours but we can still talk to them, find out who they are," Rick said. "Life signs?" Kate questioned. "Everywhere actually; the planet is filled with them," Alexis told them.

Rick had been careful and it had taken them some time but they were in orbit directly over the city. "I've only spotted lifeforms here and there. I think they might be native wildlife and not people." Alexis zoomed in and went over the city. "It doesn't look ruined so where is everyone?" Kate wondered. "I think I might have an answer for that. The city center and an area out to about twenty kilometers outside of the city is heavily radiated," Alexis remarked as she looked at her readings. Kate snapped her head around to look at the screen that showed the city. "But it's not substantially damaged," she countered. "Neutron bomb," Rick muttered thinking that whoever did this was one sick bastard. "It kills the lifeforms in the area but does less damage to the buildings or infrastructure. All you have to do is clean it up and move in yourself. Less work for you to do." He hated the idea but it answered the questions. "That's sick babe." How could anyone think to do such a thing. "So where are the bodies?" If they killed them where were they? Alexis moved the view around and didn't find any. "Vincent." Rick called out. "Gathering information and sending it to Command Center." Vincent responded.

"I think we can do without the weapons for now but keep the shields up just in case," Rick said. "Shall we have a closer look?" he questioned. "We can take the shuttle."

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

Alexis was elected by Rick and Kate to remain behind and watch from the safety of the ship while they took the shuttle closer to the city and maybe a little beyond. Kate still couldn't pilot so if for some reason they lost Rick or the shuttle they had trouble. She could, however, use the shuttle's scanners. "The power for the city is active. It looks like they are using hydro power from a dam. I'm also reading a few windmills in the neighboring hills. I'm still not seeing any bodies. Could scavengers have picked them clean already?" she inquired. "No bones," came back from Alexis in orbit. It meant someone had come after to collect them. Was it the bad guys or the good guys and for them which was which? "Can we clean up the area?" Kate questioned. "Yes, with the right equipment," Alexis answered. "Vincent," Rick said. "Gathering information and sending now," Vincent responded.

"How long before they send someone?" Kate queried. Rick sighed and thought about it. "A year at the earliest. Even longer to build and man a colony ship. I doubt we have one just sitting around waiting for a day like this," he replied. "So no help for at least a year and that depends on what they send if they send anything." Kate thought about the future.

"I see the dam. Not exactly the Hoover dam but it looks solid enough from here. Nice size lake behind it, likely filled with some kind of aquatic life," she commented. "I'm taking us out of the city," he informed them. "How are you doing back there?" he asked Kate who was in the main room behind him since there was only space for one up front. "It's a little less comfortable sitting back here but at least it has a small table and chairs so I don't have to sit on one of the beds," she said.

Rick flew through a mountain pass to look around. "I'm reading lifeforms in your area Mom," Alexis said which got Kate to scan closer to home. "Splitting the screen." She watched for a time. "If there are, they're in the trees. I don't see anything."

Rick continued flying for a while to look the place over so that when Vincent sent the next update to home he had something to send them. "I'm heading back," he informed them. "We're not going to land and look it over?" Kate questioned. "And play with fire? Someone killed this world on purpose. I'm not happy leaving Alexis on her own to defend the ship if someone shows up. Plus this shuttle is barely armed," he said a bit heatedly, pointing out things she should have known. "I'm sorry, you're right," she answered contritely.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

They had sat in orbit over the dead city for the last month. "Rick where are you?" Kate asked. "Bridge, why?" He was doing a more thorough planetary survey for if or when someone from his world came here. "Alexis, where are you?" she inquired. "Medical, doing maintenance on the equipment," Alexis replied. "Meet me on the bridge," she told her. "On my way," Alexis answered.

Alexis was last since she had the farthest to go. "What's up?" Alexis walked onto the bridge to find the planet on the view screen that was the skin of the ship. "I want us to land so we can unpack AMEE and maybe find fresh supplies. We haven't had anything really fresh in a while now. This could be our chance," she told them.

"Landing grounds us. We would be relinquishing the high ground if someone shows up," Rick warned her. "It's been almost a year Rick; we only had three years worth of supplies. This is a good planet for us to fix that. We let AMEE do her job, we all go armed with HAL ready to come get anything big we shoot. Vincent can man the bridge and warn us if anyone comes," she suggested. "We can set foot on a real planet Dad. Breathe clean, fresh air. Maybe fill our water tanks instead of using recycled," Alexis cajoled. Kate and Alexis looked at him with pleading eyes. "Fine, pick a spot where we can get water. Keep in mind our noise is likely to scare off any wildlife," he told them then found himself in a giant hug from the two women in his life.

It took a little time for them to find a spot they could agree on next to a good size lake that was fed from a waterfall. It had a large enough space for Rick to land their Explorer ship on the planet.

"Let's unpack AMEE. We can get weapons out of the locker at the ramp. First thing is to get the hose out and connect it before dragging it out into the lake. We also need the other hose so we can dump our tank." In the end Rick relented and let Vincent hover out over the lake, taking the float with him and dropping it in the water far enough away from the bank then let the hose sink a few feet into the lake. Vincent also dragged the dump hose away from everything. Then he went inside and handled everything from the bridge.

"Find us some fruit and vegetables that won't poison us, Lex," Kate asked her after she released AMEE. "Go scout AMEE, find us some game to shoot," Kate ordered and they watched her run off on all fours while she released her drone to look even farther out.

They each placed a medallion on their chest, pressed the center, and felt the space suit expand around them and the visor slide over their face. They told each other the time they had. "We use Alexis's time. No matter what, make sure you have time to get back inside the ship before then," Rick told them.

Alexis had wanted to avoid any airborne germs. The water and air was being filtered and anything they found would be tested before they kept it. They brought HAL with them since he was carrying the large bags to transport anything they found.

They were walking back with their bags full after picking a lot of what to Kate looked like pears and apples when AMEE showed them something big that she had found. "Okay I'll bite, what is it?" Kate tilted her head as if that would some how make things clearer. "Stay here Alexis. You need to make sure we don't let any insects or worms or any other unwanted lifeforms get in the ship and lay waste to our horticulture area or even the cherry trees as Kate calls them," Rick told her since she likely wanted to go but she was perfect for the job. "Let's go hunting and see what AMEE has for us." Rick looked at Kate who was grinning. It felt great to be off the ship and on a planet filled with green.

They jogged for a while before switching to walking as they got closer to AMEE who now had eyes on their prize instead of using her drone which was off searching the area to check for any predators. "How do we get it home?" Kate asked quietly as they watched whatever it was get a drink. It raised its head and looked around. It had heard her! She placed a hand over her mouth because what she wanted to do was say _'Sorry.'_ Rick aimed at the long-necked creature which was looking around and sniffing right up until a tiny, glowing, blue ball pulsed and literally cut its head off leaving the body intact. "Nice shot babe." She had never thought of shooting it there.

It only took minutes for them to reach their kill. "It sort of reminds me of a pony except for the neck and the ears. It even has a tail." She wondered what it would taste like. She would have preferred a cow, or a pig, or even a wild turkey or two, but she was happy with what they had for the moment. "Now what?" It was a little big for the two of them to manage and HAL wasn't anywhere near them. "Call AMEE in," he told her and started digging into his bag and pulled out something to tie it to AMEE's back once they got it up there. "Have her keep the drone looking babe. The smell of blood will likely attract predators looking for a free meal," she warned.

It took some doing but they finally had it on AMEE's back. She moved with ease at a good clip back to the ship. They found Alexis waiting for them at the ramp and all of the hoses were missing. "The water tanks are full and waste tanks empty. Everything has passed inspection and is in the kitchen waiting for us. What's this?" Alexis started looking it over. "We can name it after you pass it as useful and make sure it won't kill us or get us sick," Kate said as Alexis pulled out her scanner and went over it. "We need to burn the skin off; the hair is filled with unwanted insects. It might be best if we gut it out here too, since it has worms in its intestines," Alexis informed them. Burning it was easy, however, butchering it proved more of a challenge. After a short time they had it hanging from one of HAL's claws while they burnt the offal that was left behind. They wanted to kill the worms. Something was going to come check it out after they left and they didn't want to give it worms that it might not have.

They were still in orbit hours later as they worked at putting the cuts of meat in the freezer and all of the produce into the coolers. "Vincent, anything?" Rick inquired from the kitchen. "Negative, all scans are clear," Vincent responded. "Looks like we got lucky," Rick said in relief. "And we have fresh meat, fresh air instead of scrubbed air, fresh water instead of recycled, and fresh produce for a change." Kate smiled at him as she looked forward to dinner tonight.


	32. Chapter 32

**CH32**

They were one month into their trip to the next system that had been selected. They were going deeper and deeper into the unknown. Rick had selected yet another yellow star off in the distance. It was two point four months of travel for them.

They were just boarding a different ride after getting off the Star Tours ride. This one had proven to be more complex and harder to accomplish till someone had suggested a 3 D, three hundred sixty degree view while never actually moving. The three of them were smiling widely as they stepped inside and sat down. It was supposed to only hold two people and travel, but they didn't have the space for that. So it was stationary and it seated three people. It was as best Kate could remember it.

 _ **Haunted Mansion**_

Foyer:

(Ghost Host:) When hinges creak in doorless chambers, and strange and frightening sounds echo through the halls; Whenever candlelights flicker where the air is deathly still - that is the time when ghosts are present, practicing their terror with ghoulish delight!

Stretching Gallery:

Welcome, foolish mortals, to the Haunted Mansion. I am your host, your... _ghost_ host. Kindly step all the way in please and make room for everyone. There's no turning back now.

Our tour begins here in this gallery where you see paintings of some of our guests as they appeared in their corruptible, mortal state.

Your cadaverous pallor betrays an aura of foreboding, almost as though you sense a disquieting metamorphosis. Is this haunted room actually stretching? Or is it your imagination, hmm? And consider this dismaying observation: This chamber has no windows and no doors, which offers you this chilling challenge: to find a way out!

Of course, there's always my way. (Crashing thunder, scream)

Portrait Hall:

Oh, I didn't mean to frighten you prematurely; the real chills come later. Now, as they say, look alive, and we'll continue our little tour. And let's all stay together, please. There are several prominent ghosts who have retired here from creepy old crypts from all over the world. Actually, we have nine hundred ninety-nine happy haunts here, but there's room for a thousand. Any volunteers? If you insist on lagging behind, you may not need to volunteer. The carriage that will carry you into the moldering sanctum of the spirit world will accommodate you and one or two loved ones. Kindly watch your step as you board, please. We spirits haunt our best in gloomy darkness, so remember, no flash pictures, please.

And now, a carriage approaches to carry you into the boundless realm of the supernatural. Take your loved ones by the hand, please, and kindly watch your step. Oh yes, and no flash pictures, please! We spirits are frightfully sensitive to bright lights.

Do not pull down on the safety bar, please; I will lower it for you. And heed this warning: the spirits will materialize only if you remain quietly seated at all times.

Corridor of Doors:

(Ghost Host:) Our library is well-stocked with priceless first editions. Only ghost stories, of course. And marble busts of the greatest ghost writers the literary world has ever known. They have all retired here, to the Haunted Mansion."

Actually, we have nine hundred ninety-nine happy haunts here, but there's room for one thousand. Any volunteers, hmm? If you should decide to join us, final arrangements may be made at the end of the tour...

We find it delightfully unlivable here in this ghostly retreat. Every room has wall-to-wall creeps, and hot and cold running chills. Shh, listen!

All our ghosts have been dying to meet you! This one can hardly contain himself!

Unfortunately, they all seem to have trouble getting through. Perhaps Madame Leota can establish contact. She has a remarkable head for materializing the disembodied.

Madame Leota:

(Horntoads and lizards, fiddle and strum. Please answer the role by beating a drum!)

(Ghost fiends and furies, old friends and new! Blow in a horn, so we'll know that it's you!)

Serpents and spiders, tail of a rat; call in the spirits, wherever they're at!

Rap on a table; it's time to respond. Send us a message from somewhere beyond...

Goblins and ghoulies from last Halloween - awaken the spirits with your tambourine!

Creepies and crawlies, toads in a pond; let there be music, from regions beyond!

Wizards and witches, wherever you dwell, give us a hint, by ringing a bell!

Grand Hall

(Ghost Host:) The happy haunts have received your sympathetic vibrations and are beginning to materialize. They're assembling for a swinging wake, and they'll be expecting me. I'll see you all a little later...

Graveyard:

(Ghosts) When the crypt doors creak and the tombstones quake,

Spooks come out for a swinging wake!

Happy haunts materialize, and begin to vocalize.

Grim Grinning Ghosts come out to socialize!

Now don't close your eyes and don't try to hide,

For a silly spook may sit by your side.

Shrouded in a daft disguise, they pretend to terrorize.

Grim Grinning Ghosts come out to socialize!

As the moon climbs high o'er the dead oak tree,

Spooks arrive for the midnight spree.

Creepy creeps with eerie eyes start to shriek and harmonize.

Grim Grinning Ghosts come out to socialize!

When you hear the knell of a requiem bell,

weird glows gleam where spirits dwell.

Restless bones etherealize, rise as spooks of every size!

Hitchhiking Ghosts:

(Ghost Host) Ah, there you are, and just in time! There's a little matter I forgot to mention. Beware of hitchhiking ghosts! They have selected you to fill our quota, and they'll haunt you until you return! Now I will raise the safety bar, and a ghost will follow you home!

(Ghost chorus) If would like to join our jamboree there's a simple rule that's compulsory. Mortals pay a token fee. Rest in peace, the haunting's free; so hurry back, we would like your company!

Little Leota:

Hurry back! Hurry back! Be sure to bring your death certificate, if you decide to join us. Make final arrangements now! We've been dying... to have you...

From there they moved over into...

 _ **The Enchanted Tiki Room**_

Ole! Ole! It's Showtime!

Chorus:

In the Tiki Tiki Tiki Tiki Tiki Room

In the Tiki Tiki Tiki Tiki Tiki Room

All the birds sing words and the flowers croon

In the Tiki Tiki Tiki Tiki Tiki Room

Welcome to our tropical hideaway, you lucky people you!

If we weren't in the show starting right away,

We'd be in the audience too

All together!

Chorus

The boys in the back are called macaws

Because of their claws?

No, because they're macaws

And our fine feathered friend is a jolly toucan

And two can sound better than one toucan can

The bird of paradise is an elegant bird

It likes to be seen and it loves to be heard

Most little birdies will fly away

But the Tiki Room birds are here every day

Our show is delightful we hope you'll agree

We hope that it fills you with pleasure and glee

Because if we don't make you feel like that

We're gonna wind up on the lady's hat

Chorus

Our magnificent production is yet to come

So strum the guitar and beat the drum

We've been hit and we know you adore us

So come on and join us in another chorus

Chorus repeats Twice

"And you had this in Disney..." Alexis didn't remember. "Disneyland, it's in California in the United States. There were a lot of rides most of which we don't have space for. Pirates of Caribbean, Space Mountain, lots of others. It took a lot of meetings for me to remember even these. Plus I couldn't use up all of the space," Kate told them as they walked to Alexis's pond and waterfall to sit down and feed the fish.

"We've got one more place to go. Mom and I are going to teach you how to play pool," Alexis grinned gleefully and started giggling when her dad came up with a blank face. They were so going to mop the floor with him.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

Everyone was on the bridge including Vincent in preparation for leaving FTL and entering the next system. Kate and Alexis, however, were grumbling to each other. "What was that?" Rick asked them smiling. "Nothing babe," and, "Nothing Dad," was what he heard as Kate and Alexis answered at the same time.

Kate and Alexis went on grumbling while Rick just grinned. They had wiped the floor with him the first few games of pool. But he had kicked their collective asses the last two games. "We're never playing that game again Mom," Alexis whispered. "Don't give up just yet Lex. Next comes all of the trick shots that I've learned. Your dad's still going down," Kate countered quietly which made Alexis smile. Alexis never knew having a mom could be this much fun even if it was at her dad's expense.

"Raising shields," Rick called out. "Everything's green," Kate responded as she watched the power levels increase to compensate. "Weapons on standby," he added. "Exiting FTL in three ...two ...one." Once again they felt the sudden deceleration from FTL to normal space.

They were just a little outside of the system just in case. "Scanning," Alexis said. "This system's star is putting out a lot of radiation. If my readings are accurate I would say that it will go nova in under a hundred years," Alexis advised. "Vincent," Rick called out. "Organizing all data and sending to Command Center."

"Our shielding can handle what this system's sun is putting out so long as the shields hold; we can risk getting closer if you want," Alexis offered. "Kate?" Rick asked. "Power's available, not sure there will be anything to see, but we can stay and look." She knew these two wanted to stay, they were just trying to include her and she internally thanked them for that. "Let's go see then," he announced. He increased power to the engines and entered the system.

It only took about an hour and they found themselves in orbit over a planet that at one time had been in the green zone of this system. "This place used to be habitable Dad. I'm reading a lot of cities and there are even a few man-made satellites still in orbit. Their orbits are degrading and their internal systems are fried. A few years from now and even these will be gone," Alexis said and used the screen that was the hull of their ship to put a city up for them to see. "It looks like there was a fire that hit it and burned some of it to the ground. The atmosphere is long since gone and the sun's radiation is slowly burning it to ash," Alexis informed them. "Which will destroy what's left when it goes nova," Rick added.

"Dad, I'm reading a power source deep in the ground. Can you alter our orbit and put us on top of it?" Alexis queried and they watched as the ship's course was adjusted. "It's under that mountain. I'm reading a man-made tunnel that leads into the mountain and the power source is deep under the center of the mountain," Alexis told them. "What's the power source?" Rick questioned. "Antimatter," Alexis said in shock. To be honest she had been expecting nuclear. "The magnetic bubble is still stable. It will probably last for several more years." Alexis put what she was seeing up on the screen.

"That looks a lot like Cheyenne Mountain back on Earth," Kate commented. "It's a command and control bunker dug deep into a mountain. The idea was that if someone attacked the United States with hundreds of nuclear missiles, it would survive a direct hit and be able to create a counterattack with whatever forces survived the attack," she explained. "There was a giant impregnable vault door on one side of the tunnel. The tunnel itself went all the way through the mountain. It was believed that if a nuke hit them it would simply blow through the tunnel going past the blast door which would hold the blast out."

"We could inspect this tunnel," Alexis suggested. Rick started shaking his head. "Even our suits won't keep out that amount of radiation and we haven't as yet developed personal shields like the ship has. Even you couldn't keep us alive for more than a few hours after that much exposure." He rejected her thought. "Not us Dad, AMEE. We could load her in the airlock of the shuttle and send her in. When she comes back she stays in the airlock and before we let her out we clean the airlock. We can get in and out of the ship through the hatch in the top while she uses the side access. The shuttle does have shields just like the ship does," Alexis replied. "Plus she's strong and she can transmit back what she sees. If there's a vault door she might be able to open it and scout what's inside. It _is_ what she was made for." Alexis kept trying to get him to see the possibilities.

Sometimes he cursed just how smart his daughter was and this was one of those times. "You two are staying up here." He pointed at Kate and Alexis. "Yes, Dad." Alexis accepted her victory with dignity. (Not)

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

Alexis had stopped him at the hatch leading into the shuttle and was busy attaching a backpack-like item to AMEE. "What's that?" Rick was curious. "If there's a vault door it may have a lock and I can help her use it to get it open. Later if she finds something, she can maybe plug in and I can hack the computer and download what it has. ...Maybe," Alexis explained. "Be careful Dad." Alexis hugged him. She still wasn't happy that her dad wouldn't let Vincent go with him. "Vincent and I are the only two who know how to pilot the ship. If something happens you're going to need him," he had countered.

"I'll be fine," he assured her then climbed down into the shuttle after AMEE and stored her inside the airlock. Alexis raced back up to the bridge just in time to hear her dad tell them he had released the docking clamps and was leaving the ship.

Alexis brought the shuttle up on the viewer and they watched as he entered the atmosphere and headed to the mountain. "It's hot down here; I'm at thirty thousand rads and still climbing," he advised them. "Is that bad?" Kate didn't know anything about radiation. "Ten thousand and Dad would be dead in less than a week and there would be absolutely nothing I could do about it," Alexis replied tersely. "OH GOD!" Kate moaned.

"Shields are down to ninety-four percent and holding for now; leveling out at ten thousand feet," he reported. That told Kate that his shields were taking a pounding from the radiation. "I'm heading for the mountain now," he informed them and Alexis added the view Rick was seeing to their screen. They could now see out into space on one side, the planet below them on the other with a section showing what Rick saw in the center.

"It looks like there was a small city not far away, the radiation has done some damage." He flew over it and headed for the mountain. They watched him follow a road that took him right to the entrance into the mountain. "I'm seeing a number of old style vehicles on either side of the road. They look a lot like the ones we saw on Earth," he pointed out. What Kate saw were rusted out hulks, the interiors long since gone along with the tires.

Then they watched as he came right up to the tunnel entrance which looked rather wide and tall. "I think I can fit," he told them. _"_ _ **Dad NO!**_ _"_ Alexis yelled. "Collapsing shields down to hug the skin of the ship and retracting the wings," he said and they watched him slowly enter the tunnel. "Damn it Dad," Alexis whispered. She was going to make him pay for this.

"Looks like a dead end," he remarked as Kate and Alexis watched him come up on a number of vehicles that were rusted out though not quite as badly as the ones outside. "Shields are holding and readings show the radiation is a little less in here. Going into hover mode, you can activate AMEE," he said. Rick knew he was going to have to back his way out. He could shoot his way out but that would just collapse the tunnel and he wasn't interested in being trapped down here.

Now it was time for Alexis to get to work. Rick could hear the airlock door open and soon saw AMEE climbing over rusted out hulks and was soon out of sight. He resigned himself to just sitting there looking at mostly nothing while he monitored shield and power levels.

Kate and Alexis watched as AMEE made her way in deeper working her way between and over rusted out hulks. "They kind of look like rusted out military trucks like the ones we have back home. Home being Earth," Kate corrected herself. They both watched as AMEE finally turned right and stopped. "Now that's what I call a door," Kate said with a low whistle. There was obviously the remnants of a guard post to one side while the door itself looked unremarkable. It was just one big solid-looking slab, completely smooth. They watched as AMEE stepped up to a panel. "It looks simple enough," Alexis commented and worked at her station, watching as AMEE looked at it using different lighting techniques: infrared, ultraviolet and others. "These numbers look to have been used the most." Alexis highlighted them. "I think you're going to need a key card and slide it along that outer edge," Kate pointed out. "Then I guess we'll just have to hack it open then won't we?" Alexis grinned since she finally had something challenging to work on.

Alexis was busy at her station while Kate watched AMEE use her "hands and fingers"to carefully rip open the panel showing the wires hidden inside. She watched as AMEE started pulling out items from her backpack and attaching them to the wires. "Blast it!" Alexis was angry. "What's wrong?" Kate questioned. "Stupid radiation," was all Alexis answered and then Kate watched as AMEE ripped the entire panel off of the wall and started digging into the wall itself. "What are you doing?" Kate didn't understand. "The radiation degraded the wires along the surface. I"m hoping the wires deeper inside are not as affected. Otherwise we'll need to blow the door open which would likely collapse the ceiling and we'll never get inside," Alexis explained.

Eventually AMEE stopped and started working on different wires until suddenly the giant door started to open toward them. "YES!" Alexis launched her hands into the air. Kate couldn't help but giggle at her enthusiasm at her victory. "All most in Dad," Alexis informed him. It also meant the radiation was almost in and would immediately start deteriorating everything inside. It would take time but eventually everything inside would look like everything on the outside.

The door was open wide enough for AMEE to step inside while it continued to open. "A gate." Kate hung her head. "Not a problem. Watch this." Alexis was undeterred by a metal bar gate that had a door with a lock in it. Kate watched as AMEE started bending bars, took off her backpack and put it through the opening, and then AMEE the contortionist worked her way through the opening.

Now it was simply a matter of selecting the right trailer to enter since to Kate that's what they looked like on the outside. Giant trailers on giant springs. The first trailer got them a view of dead bodies. Mummies really since the bodies were desiccated and the clothes they had been wearing were mostly gone. Kate watched as AMEE pulled out a device out of her pack and ran it across a number of them and held it up for Alexis to see. "Human, male and female. It looks like they all died from poison that they ingested." Alexis was perplexed about that. "They knew they would never get out and were likely out of food and maybe water," Kate suggested since if she was going to die, she'd rather it was as painless as possible.

"This might be the building," Alexis announced as AMEE entered and found a bank of screens where people would have sat and monitored information. "We just need to find a common connection location." Alexis mostly talked to herself while having AMEE search.

It took some time and Kate watched as AMEE attached something from her backpack to something. "YES!" Alexis launched her hands into the air again. "Beginning download Dad. Let's hope the drive is big enough to handle everything." Alexis had debated on whether to have the data transmitted or just recorded. In the end she elected to have it recorded since she worried about the transmission being corrupted from the radiation as well as the depth inside the mountain they would be.

Still it took time. "AMEE is headed your way. Her drive is full and I think I got about three quarters of what was available from their computer," said Alexis. Now came the hard part. In their search neither of them understood the chicken scratching that these people called writing. First they had to crack that and probably their computer code before they could read what was on the drive. Alexis knew she had her work cut out for her since it was possible that all of the important data was encrypted meaning she would have to crack that, too.


	33. Chapter 33

**CH33**

They had only stayed in that system long enough for Rick to make it out of the shuttle and up to the bridge. He engaged FTL to go to another system. "Rick, why this one?" Kate had a map up on the screen. It looked to her that they were going around one star system and she was curious as to why. "I want to stick with yellow sun systems for the time being. The one in the middle is a red dwarf and of all the sun types there are, it's mostly likely to have habitable planets around it, possibly more than one. We've found evidence that this area is or has been inhabited by someone. Until Alexis comes up with something from this last system I want to avoid it for now," he explained.

"I thought we were Explorers and wanted to find other civilizations," she countered. He sighed. "I know. However, someone blew those two warships to pieces. And even if it was a while ago, I'm not anxious to get dragged into someone else's war," he told her. She knew they were armed with the very latest that was available, and in this case not a single warship had what they had as of yet. Though that was likely to change soon. She didn't argue so they spent the next four point eight months to get to the next system that was just a little past the exact opposite from where they had come from with a few light years in a positive Z axis.

Kate was in front of Alexis's door and pressed the call button and when she got nothing she pressed it twice with authority. "GO AWAY!" came Alexis's voice. However, Kate didn't listen and opened the door to find her in her living room with a computer and two computer pads spread out in front of her while she was working on a third pad. "I brought you lunch since you refuse to eat with us," Kate told her and set the food and drink down near her.

"I hate these people! Why do they have to make things so hard?" Alexis wasn't giving up but that didn't mean she had to enjoy it. "Having trouble with the encryption?" Kate asked her thinking that would be the hard part. Alexis shook her head. "Encryption is mostly simple math that will be easy. It's their stupid alphabet that I can't figure out." Alexis dropped the pad she had in her hand and picked up another one.

"You said they were mostly human so why is their language that difficult, or maybe I should ask why yours and mine are so alike? We're from different planets after all," Kate asked but Alexis wasn't listening to her. Kate hung her head and sighed. "Eat your lunch sweetie; I'll be by later to leave you some homemade ice cream." She leaned down to kiss her head. She had just opened the door to leave. "Thanks Mom." Kate smiled and went in search of Rick. She found him in the gym so she went to change clothes and join him.

"Is Alexis always this absorbed in completing a project?" Kate asked while running to nowhere right next to him. "Still locked away in her room I take it," Rick inquired. "I barely got a word out of her," she replied. He started chuckling. "You should have been there when a boy who was a year older than her kissed her during lunch. He was the best looking boy in school and was used to getting the girl he wanted. Instead of hitting him, or beating the crap out of him, or even yelling at him, or questioning him as to why he had done that, she came home and hid in her room."

"Granted I only found out about any of this after the fact, but she spent the next two days reading everything she could find about kissing between boys and girls. Then she read everything about a boy's mind and what they were thinking," he told her. "And what did she decide?" Kate asked him. He started laughing. "She went back to school and confronted the boy and told him what she thought of him by using every big word she had read. She essentially ripped him a new one only he didn't know it."

"Sounds like her. What did the boy do?" Kate couldn't believe that would be the end of it. "He kissed her again," he told her while still smiling. "And you know about all this how?" she asked him. "I got called into the school to have it all explained to me. It was after I had lost my job as a pilot for a cruise ship..." Kate interrupted him. "She told me about that. She seemed to love going with you." He nodded. "She was a born explorer, ready to go out into space and find what was out there. When I lost that job she was so angry that she kicked the executive as hard and as often as she could. It was all I could do to get her off of him." He chuckled as it replayed in his mind. "But she had learned from that moment so instead of kicking the boy in his shins she started kicking him in his... well below the belt," he explained.

Kate stopped running. "She didn't!" It sounded so unlike the Alexis she knew. "She did," he asserted and kept running. "She also learned the after affects of hitting or kicking someone," he told her. "'His kisses were yucky Daddy", was what she told me as Rick did his best to try and sound like his daughter. "It took some time for her to explain, but apparently he hadn't just kissed her, he'd almost stuffed his tongue down her throat." He stopped running to look at Kate and immediately started laughing.

"He's lucky that's all she did!" Kate was so angry she was turning colors. "A first or even second kiss should be something to be remembered fondly, not something to forget. Did he need an opera..." She stopped speaking when he softly kissed her and slowly wrapped his arms around her. It took her a moment to respond but she always loved the way he kissed her. "Do you remember when we first kissed?" he asked her. She started smiling. "I was still in such pain over losing my parents. It was soft, sweet, and tender and took the pain away for a moment. It made me want another one. Not that I was going to tell you that. At least not back then." She kissed him just as softly. "Come with me." She took his hand and lead him to their bedroom. "Strip and get on the bed babe." She went to the dresser and began searching for what she wanted as he took his clothes off. He was only just finishing when she showed him the scarves she was going to use to tie him to the bed.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

They were only two weeks out from the next system they were going to investigate. "Alexis, sweetie, can you come down to medical for me ... please," Kate said as she sat on a diagnostic bed. "What's wrong Mom?" Alexis asked. "Just come down to medical please," Kate replied and in moments a slightly huffing and puffing Alexis came running in. "What's wrong?" Alexis ran over to Kate. "I need... I can't run the equipment myself. Can you... I need to find out. God this is so embarrassing. Asking my own daughter..." Kate was sure she was going to just spontaneously combust or blow a blood vessel soon. "Mom?" Now Alexis was scared.

"I'm late and I need you to check for me." She laid down. "Just look me over please," she entreated. "Late, you're late?" Alexis thought about it and then her face lit up. "You're pregnant!" She was going to have a baby brother or baby sister. Alexis was beside herself. Alexis grabbed her handheld scanner and ran it over Kate and then had the one on the bed check. "How late?" Alexis questioned since she had a theory based on what she had found. "Not quite a week, but I've been regular since I can remember. Even you're getting there," she commented since she had been keeping track of Alexis's periods since the first one. Taught her when to use a tampon and when to use a pad instead. Talked to her about heavy flows and simple spotting or leaking as Alexis called it. Talked to her about cramps and how to recognize PMS.

"You're not pregnant Mom, but I have an explanation for you," Alexis said. "I'm not? ...But I'm late and I'm at the end of my last stem," she countered, not sure if she wanted to be pregnant or if she did. "Menstrual synchrony is a theory that women who live near each other or spend a lot of time together will start to see their cycles sync up so that they get their periods around the same time. Pheromones, or airborne chemical signals that are released by an individual into the environment and which affect the physiology or behavior of other members of the same species, have been thought to play a role. It's still even today mostly just a theory and there's no strong science to prove it, however it _is_ possible. Mine have been changing. We're just syncing up our times Mom, that's all it likely is," Alexis explained and was actually dejected that Kate wasn't pregnant.

"Syncing?" Kate responded in disbelief. "Syncing," she said again trying it on for size. "So I'm not..." She stopped speaking since this was already was past embarrassing. "You and Dad can keep trying. Do you not want your next stem?" Alexis so wanted her to say no. "What? ...No. I mean yes. Yes, I'll be back in a month to get my next... Not pregnant," she whispered to herself and walked away from Alexis in a daze. The second the door behind her closed she ran for her room, crying the entire way.

Alexis had run for the door but found her already out of sight. "Dad can you hear me?" Alexis called out. "Of course, what's up pumpkin?" Rick was on the bridge looking at their course wondering where they should go next. "I need you to find Mom, Dad, just go find her," Alexis told him. "Is she all right?" He stopped what he was doing and looked up at the ceiling like that was going to tell him something. "Just go find her, Dad, _please!?_ Go to her." Alexis walked back into the medical section and sat down. "Menstrual syncing. I'm so stupid." Alexis climbed up on her diagnostic bed and laid down.

It took Rick a few tries before he found her in their room curled up on their bed crying. His problem was that he had no idea what had brought this on. He only knew of one thing to fix whatever it was. He knelt down in front of her and saw the tears. "Kate, love?" He tried stroking her hair. "Go away Rick," she told him, her voice hitching, and turned her back to him. "Yeah, not going to happen." He stood and kicked off his shoes. He climbed into bed and spooned her from behind.

"Talk to me sweetheart, you're my wife and I love you." He kissed the back of her head. "Please, talk to me." He couldn't fix it if he didn't know what had caused this. "I'm not pregnant," she whispered and wiped away some of her tears. She didn't know she wanted to be until she wasn't. "Not... You stopped using stems?" He didn't know she had stopped. He wasn't angry just surprised. He thought they would decide together. However, she shook her head. Now he was really confused. "You want to be pregnant?" he guessed. Suddenly a feeling swept through him. _H_ _e wanted her to be pregnant_ _!_ Having a child with her, their child, was at the front of his mind. "I lost our child," she wept. "You can't lose a child if you weren't pregnant to start with, love." He tried logic but he didn't get the reaction he was hoping for. He decided spooning her and talking to the back of her head wasn't working for him so he worked at rolling her over so he could face her.

He used his fingertips to wipe some tears away. "You have a stem still in place; when it wears off we can keep trying. You didn't lose a baby. So you're not pregnant...yet. But you can be," he told her which had her looking at him with hopeful eyes. "We have population control on our planet meaning we couldn't have _OUR_ child. But if we never live there again we can," he said. She placed a hand over her mouth and inhaled deeply. Had he just told her he was willing to live on her planet so that they could keep their child? She suddenly loved him even more than she already did. "Ours," she whispered and watched him nod. "Twins maybe, even triplets. Perhaps even..." He stopped talking when his now giggling wife placed her hand on his mouth. "One's enough babe," she assured him. "One for now and maybe another one later." He offered a compromise which earned him a teary kiss.

Alexis caught up to her parents on the bridge as they looked at their course. "Better?" Alexis went up to Kate. Kate smiled at her. "Better, thank you." Kate hugged her. "It's still embarrassing talking to my daughter about being pregnant." She was still having trouble with that part. "Clinician-patient privileges." Alexis smiled at her and sat at her station.

"What are we doing?" Alexis inquired. "Depending on what we find I was thinking of heading farther out, going even deeper into space. We started out with a three year supply. That animal and the produce we gathered is mostly gone so we're easily down to under two years' worth of food. Our water was completely replaced so we're good for just under three years. We're in good shape." Rick shared his plan.

"We could go to the red dwarf Dad, it's where those people went," Alexis said. "You solved their language!" He was impressed. "Yep!" Alexis was proud of herself. "Some of it's encrypted and I've only just started on that part. I'm guessing they knew their sun was failing so they banded together and built ships as fast as they could. From what I could find they built three colony ships plus two military ships for each colony ship. Basically one destroyer and one cruiser for each colony ship. Would you believe they didn't have FTL at the time?" Alexis told them what had shocked her. "Without FTL it would have taken them how long to get there?" Kate knew what it would take her planet to get anywhere without FTL. "They were generation ships, all of them. The people that left never saw where they were going." Alexis shared what she had learned.

"So those two destroyed military ships were theirs?" Kate questioned. "Yep, the biggest one is an equal to our cruiser was called SC The Spectator and the other one about the size of our destroyer was the SC Ares. I'm still working on what SC stands for," Alexis admitted. "How many?" Rick asked. "Not as many as you might think. Each cruiser was manned by three thousand people while each destroyer was manned by two thousand people," Alexis began. "Fifteen thousand military personnel," Rick stated and watched Alexis nod. "Each colony ship could only handle eight thousand people," Alexis told them. "Twenty-four thousand!?" Kate was shocked. "They left what, millions behind to die?" She didn't think that would work on her world.

"From what I've read so far, each ship was a generation ship for a one hundred fifty year flight. A colony ship was entirely self-sustaining, providing energy, food, air, and water for everyone on board. It was designed to have extraordinarily reliable systems that could be maintained by the ship's inhabitants over long periods of time. This would test whether thousands of humans could survive on their own before sending them beyond the reach of help. There were also the concerns of immune systems atrophying in the ship's environment. Small, artificial, closed ecosystems had been built in an attempt to work out the engineering difficulties in such a system with mixed results. But they didn't have a choice or they would all die. One thing each colony ship had was a large sperm bank that contained donations from millions of males," Alexis said. "Generation ships," Kate murmured. "The people that left would never see where they were going. They lived their lives trapped on a ship. Population control," she said. Alexis and Rick nodded. "If they didn't they would place too big of a strain on the ship's systems. Water reclamation, oxygen scrubbers and creation, production of everything they would need from food to clothing," Alexis stated. It blew Kate's mind.

"Like they had a choice," Rick pointed out. "When did they leave?" he queried. "Two hundred fifty-six years ago," Alexis replied. "Give or take a few months," she added. "So they're there and have had time to build something. What could they accomplish in a hundred years?" he wondered. "If they were smart, infrastructure first. Fresh water, a way to deal with the waste water, some kind of transportation system maybe. Communication system, food gathering, search for fossil fuels till they could generate enough clean energy." Alexis started listing off things she would start with.

"So who destroyed their two military ships?" Kate asked. Alexis shrugged. "Based on the top speed of their slowest ship they still had fifty years to go from that location to the red dwarf for their new home," Alexis explained since she had done a lot of reading after she converted it using her computer. "Can we talk to them?" Rick questioned only to have Alexis shake her head. "We can type our words and convert it to theirs but I have no idea how to speak their language. All I have is data, no video of anyone speaking," Alexis was forced to tell them.

"Better than nothing I suppose," Rick mused. "So we're going Dad?" Alexis wanted to go meet them. They were Explorers after all. "Whose planet had the radioactive city because of the neutron bomb?" he asked. Alexis shrugged again. "Give me a minute," Alexis said and started putting up visuals they had of the city comparing it to her new language file. "Not theirs. It must have been someone else." Alexis didn't get a match.

Rick wasn't liking the picture he was seeing. "One city on one planet has had everyone killed without destroying the city itself. Another planet is losing its sun but lost two military ships along the way to a new planet. Were the same people responsible for both?" he questioned.

"One of our older destroyers could have destroyed both ships easily. They were shooting simple projectiles and had no shielding of any kind except for the double hulls that were each 6 feet thick. However, since the mountain had antimatter power they were at least somewhat advanced," Alexis offered. "More than Earth. If we suddenly had to leave it, I don't know what would power our ships. Nuclear I'm guessing." Hell, Kate wasn't even sure they could build the ships in the first place.

"What about the people in the mountain itself?" Rick questioned. "I haven't gotten that far yet. ...Vincent?" Alexis asked. "Scanning. ...It seems as though they volunteered to make sure their ships could leave the planet. It would appear that they were constructed on the surface and not out in space." Vincent could read faster than they could.

"Military to guard the construction sites from civilians that didn't want to die and wanted on one of the ships," Kate suggested. She could just imagine the amount of rioting that would have happened. The number of suicides that would have taken place. The task to decide who went and who stayed, who lived and who died. Who got to play god?


	34. Chapter 34

**CH34**

It was time to pick the ripe fruit from their horticulture decks and have fresh food for a change; they were even picking cherries. Kate was spending time getting everyone's mouth watering as she talked about what she was going to do with all the produce especially the cherries. "It better be worth it, my back is broken." Rick groaned as he straightened up and placed a hand on his lower back.

"I'll make it up to you... later tonight," Kate purred at him. Rick took her in his arms. "You're so beautiful, I still can't get enough of you," he whispered to her. "And I'm so going to taste you tonight." He gave her a quick kiss. "Produce first babe, fun later." She kissed him and went back to picking, forgetting that she used to think of the idea of him going down on her was gross. That thought had long since been replaced by one of need, her need for him to plant his face squarely between her spread legs and taste her.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

Kate came racing onto the bridge and rushed over to her Engineering station. "I've got two pies in the oven so we need to make this quick," she warned them. "Yum." Alexis closed her eyes and could just imagine what her mom's pie was going to taste like.

"Let's find out. Exiting FTL in three ...two ...one." The ship transitioned to normal space. No sooner than they did an alarm went off and then silenced itself. "What was that?" Rick started looking at his screens as well as the blue globe in the center. "Nothing on my end. All I see is the energy drain of having the shields up and the switch from FTL drive to sub-light along with the other low power requirements," Kate reported. "My screens are clear, too. I'm going to look at the recording for when we entered the system," Alexis said. That prompted the same idea for Rick and he looked at his blue globe. "There!" He pointed at something that suddenly left deep inside the system while they were at the edge just as they entered. "Looks like they left using FTL," he commented.

"I think I've got them just a fraction before they left." Alexis pulled it up on screen and worked at magnifying it before it got too grainy. "Definitely a ship; running it against known designs," Rick stated and worked at his controls as they sat with shields engaged just outside the system. "It doesn't match anything we've seen before nor does it match those two destroyed space ships. This is new," he said. "It sort of looks like us," Kate remarked. "I mean I always thought our ship looked like a fat manta ray except for the tail. This ship actually has the manta ray tail that we're missing," she added.

"It's not as smooth as us so it's likely their skin's more conventional," Alexis said. "I didn't see it long enough to get a scan of it. I wonder what the glow on either side of the tail is and what the glow on the far outside edge on either side is," Alexis questioned. "In _Star Trek_ the impulse engines are centered on the rear of the ship while the nacelles on each side were used to create the warp drive bubble to go FTL. Maybe those on each side at the aft of the ship are the impulse drive while those bright areas on the edge of either side are the warp drive," Kate suggested. "We're only seeing it from behind but I don't see any weapons mounts unlike those two destroyed ships," Rick offered. "Now what?" she inquired. "We stay here and scan the system before moving in closer," he said "How big do you think it was?" She didn't see any way to tell scale. "Our size at most but likely smaller is my guess," Alexis replied. It was difficult to tell size given all they saw was from directly behind them.

"Dad, if I'm right they're course is set for the red dwarf that those people in the generation ships were headed for," Alexis said. It didn't convince Rick to follow and get to that system any sooner.

They soon found out there was almost nothing in the system. No planets in the green zone and the yellow sun was really too big for there to be any. The two gas giants were in too close and while the gas giants had lots of moons, none of them looked habitable. Kate took advantage of the down time to run to her kitchen to check on her two pies.

They entered the system slowly looking for anything and everything. "I may be wrong about one of the moons, Dad. I think it might be suitable if they lived under a dome. It would take thousands of years but that moon might be able to eventually be terraformed and hold an atmosphere." Alexis brought it up on the screen. "Vincent," Rick called out as he assembled all relative data including the functioning of the ship itself. "Data sent," Vincent responded.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

They had been sitting in orbit of the moon for the last two weeks. Kate and Alexis spent the time doing maintenance on every system they could lay their hands on. Somehow they just knew going to the red dwarf would be trouble. Kate was inspecting a power conduit while Alexis was checking a series of shield emitters. They all met in the kitchen to eat lunch.

"I can't shake the feeling about this red dwarf." Kate wasn't eating and the others were only nibbling. "We don't go then. We're Explorers and it's a system that screams to be explored but it doesn't mean we have to," Rick said. "We can handle their ships Dad. They don't have shields or even FTL; they're essentially trapped in that system." Alexis put in her two cents.

"The ship that we glimpsed had FTL, but we just don't know whose it is," he countered. "Or what it's capable of doing," he added. They weren't a warship even if they were armed with the very best their planet had available. "If we go, we enter way outside of the system and work our way in slowly," he said flatly not interested in hearing about any other method.

Kate and Alexis decided on a shower after lunch. Kate was just finishing washing her hair when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her. "Baby making practice?" Rick suggested as he kissed the back of her right shoulder. She spun around smiling. "My stem died out on me two months ago and I didn't replace it." She kissed him. "And?" he asked her after breaking from the kiss. "We both had our periods two weeks ago so I'm still not pregnant." She rested her head on his chest. Her worst fear was that she couldn't get pregnant at all. He was obviously fertile since he had Alexis.

"It doesn't mean you can't get pregnant Kate, it just means that you aren't. Did Alexis tell you that you couldn't have children?" he questioned since Alexis was their resident medical expert. She shook her head. "I haven't asked her. It's not as easy as you seem to think to talk to our daughter about if I am or am not pregnant. I'm not sharing our love life with her," she huffed. Even if Alexis was probably qualified to be a shrink and would give herself therapy over what Kate would talk to her about.

It did, however, earn Kate another kiss that was starting to warm both of them up to something more. "You see her as _ours."_ Rick smiled wide and kissed her quickly. "I know I'm not old enough for her to be mine, but she feels like mine. I love her like she's mine. I was so sure I had to wall my heart off until you two came along," she told him yet again. "Still think you would have come with us if we had asked you instead of just taking you?" He still felt bad about that. "I'd like to think so, but I was hurting badly back then. I know now that I would have regretted it if I had said no had you asked me." She kissed him because she wanted him. She wanted this life and she wanted to be pregnant.

Kate had her arms wrapped around her husband as she willed her heart to slow down after having two orgasms while making love to him in the shower. "I wouldn't trade this life for anything," she told him as she nibbled on his shoulder and reached down to take his now flaccid penis in her hand. "I'm so sorry about your parents; I know how much their loss has hurt you." He simply held her tighter.

"And your parents, did you at least talk to them before we left?" He had explained why he and his parents didn't really see eye to eye. "Father was on his ship, but I did get to talk to my mother. She thought being an Explorer might be enough for him. I'm finally on a ship even if it isn't a military vessel." Rick just didn't want to be that involved in the military like his father and his father before him as far back as he could figure out. He was breaking a long history of Castles in the military. Being a simple shuttle pilot for admirals wasn't good enough. There wasn't the potential for combat involved. Even if he technically was in the military.

"Our child just might be born on a ship, live on a ship instead of a planet." Rick was thinking about the future. "What about the planet with the radioactive city or the moon that you might terraform?" Kate asked, knowing that they could have stopped there and claimed a large chunk of it as theirs. He shook his head. "We're Explorers and Alexis and I are willing to take our chances. Regarding those two places – they are likely already starting construction of a colony ship that they will take apart and use to create a settlement. Then start cleaning up the city for their use. As for the moon..." He really wasn't sure what they would do about that. "Probably set up domes and ask for volunteers to man them and then convert it into something more habitable. That will likely be years from now at best. The other, that will happen a lot faster. With only one spot to worry about it's a prime candidate for a colony," he told her. "What about the people who blew it up so to speak?" she queried. "They'll start construction of military ships at the same time as the colony ship. Probably split off a number of ships from Coruscant as an escort and act as that system's defense. Eventually an orbital base will be constructed like the others," he hazarded a guess.

"And the place we're going to go to?" Kate wondered about that too. It'll be her first true interaction with aliens in her mind. "Depends on whether they're friendly or not. They've only got those four by now really old military ships to protect them with and having lost two of them along the way may make them jumpy," Rick theorized. "Except those people are long since dead. The people we'll be meeting will be their descendants. Different from the people that started the journey," she countered.

"We'll just have to be careful is all," he said. "Think that Manta Ray ship was theirs?" Kate questioned. Rick shook his head. "Not likely. They've only had a hundred years to build anything. Research and create an FTL drive _AND_ build a brand new designed ship while trying to stay alive on a new planet? Doubtful. No, those people are someone else." He just didn't see them advancing that fast. "Do you think they're the people that nuked that city and killed everyone?" she asked quietly. He breathed in deeply and let it out. "It's possible. Not a people I'd really like to get to know." Genocide wasn't something to trifle with or simply forgive.

"When are we going?" Kate inquired. "Just as soon as you two are satisfied that this ship is in perfect shape. As good as or better than when we launched." He smiled at her then kissed her passionately and began round three.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

"Everyone ready?" Rick asked as he brought up the course they had taken to reach the red dwarf. They were just outside of the system where he was going to come out. The drawback of their system of FTL was that they couldn't see anything outside of their tunnel that they used. Their ship's scanners were the best but they had to be out of FTL to use them. "Exiting FTL in three ...two ...one." Collectively they felt the reversion to normal space. Kate checked her screens and found nothing amiss. The shields were up and the weapons were online so the power requirements were up, but nothing they couldn't handle. "All green," she reported.

"Scanning," Alexis's voice rang out. "I've got nine planets in the system. The farthest out is a small frozen ball of gas. The next two are simply larger examples of the same thing. Then there are three gas giants all of which have several moons. One of them has a breathable atmosphere!" Alexis lifted her head, brought it up on the screen, and zoomed in on it. "It's mostly water with a small amount of land. We could colonize it easily." Alexis was getting excited. "We need to get closer to get better scans to see if it has life," Alexis informed them. "I've got a hot rock orbiting in close. The last two are in the green zone and are just coming around to this side of the sun. It's amazing that they're so close together. Both have an atmosphere and look perfect for colonization. Three in one system!" Alexis was almost bouncing.

"And our alien friends who were headed this way?" Rick questioned. "I've got four ships in orbit of the third planet in the system. Vincent?" Alexis asked. "Scanning. The four match perfectly with the reconstruction of the two destroyed ships we found earlier," Vincent responded.

"I've got power reading from all four," Alexis said. "Antimatter!" Alexis was still excited. "Why antimatter power and the weapons are less advanced?" Alexis didn't understand that part. "Communications?" Rick queried. Alexis shook her head and replied, "Nothing I can find. It's actually rather quiet. We're too far out for life forms."

"Let's go find out if they want to talk. Keep your eyes open for that other ship," he told her as he boosted power to the engines and headed into the system.

They were just passing the innermost gas giant. "I'm reading an increase in power of the four ships," Alexis warned. "So we've been spotted." That told Rick the limits of their scanners.

"They do have a city on the surface, Dad. Simple power, I'm reading several thousand life forms. They seem to have a central area with farmland all around. They have a dam!" Alexis was impressed. "I'm getting some low band communications taking place between the ships themselves and someone on the planet." Alexis put it up on the speakers for everyone to hear. It was like nothing they'd ever heard before. "Vincent?" Rick asked. "I am unable to translate. Likely they will need to teach us their language to gain verbal communication," Vincent informed them. "Send them our message pumpkin. Let's see if they are willing to type instead of talk." Just a moment later, "Message sent using their wavelength," Alexis replied as the three of them waited.

"All four ships have broken orbit. One of the cruisers is headed right for us while the other three are working their way to flank us. The two destroyers are together." Alexis brought it all up on their screens. Rick put everything up on his blue globe. He didn't think they were in their weapons range though all four were within his. "I'm getting something directed at us," Alexis announced. She suddenly deflated. "It's all audio, no video at this time." She assumed they were capable of it. They had antimatter after all.

"Send it again pumpkin and add that text is the only method we can translate," Rick told her. "Shields holding at just a fraction over 99%; power to the weapons is available." Kate felt like she was being left out so she had to say something.

"I'm getting something in reply." Alexis put it up on a screen for them all to read. _"Expand on identification and hold position or be fired upon_ _,_ _"_ they read. "Not exactly the welcome mat," Kate remarked wryly. "Pumpkin?" Rick asked her since they had talked about any number of first contact options they would get. "Sending," Alexis said.

It was quiet for several minutes as their ships continued to advance. Rick slowed to a crawl but never actually came to a dead stop. "I'm getting a lot of communications taking place between the ships and the planet. It's all encrypted using the same encryption." Alexis was smiling wide. "Unfortunately it's all video and voice audio." Alexis was ready to curse. She could tell them what they were saying if she understood their spoken language.

"I'm betting their weapons are ready to fire. Can they hurt us?" Rick questioned. Alexis shook her head. "Their engines are in an obvious location as is their bridge. One shot to their engineering section and the secondary explosions would finish it off. Or we could simply blow the bridge tower clear off, or put a hole from one end to the other straight down the center." Alexis wasn't impressed other than how they had antimatter and had actually gotten here.

"Getting something back," Alexis announced and put on screen. _"Verbal and visual required with text_ _,_ _"_ was what they read. "Sounds like they want to see us and hear us while we talk with them. Send our agreement and activate video and audio. Try to stay out of the way Vincent. Who knows what they would think of you," Rick said and watched as Vincent retreated.

Up popped an older human male who was likely in his late sixties. He had extremely black skin with black eyes and black hair that was cut very short. He was also wearing a black uniform. The pins attached to the collar tended to suggest he was high-ranked. Then he started to speak an unintelligible language. _"I'm Admiral Zandur in overall command of the combined Zechs forces."_ They read the text that was sent after he spoke. Then another equally black skinned person came into view. _"This is Captain Heinz of the SC Valiant. Explain your presence in our space."_

Rick debated just how to announce himself. He could destroy each of their ships with ease but that was precisely why he didn't want to join the military. "I am Richard Castle of the ship Jupiter II. We are Explorers sent from our civilization. Our goal is to find other civilizations and if lucky, find an uninhabited planet suitable for colonization. Any planet that is already claimed is not available for colonization. However, trade between us is possible," Rick began as Alexis typed his words. Kate just watched and listened.

Rick, Kate and Alexis couldn't tell by looking at him if he was smiling or grimacing or anything. _'I'm not playing poker with him_ _,'_ Kate thought to herself. The admiral commenced speaking his language again. _"Your ship resembles a design that has invaded our space before and refused communication."_ It sounded like a challenge. "We saw it for a brief moment in a different system. It was leaving just as we entered. Is this the ship?" Rick motioned for Alexis to send the video they had of it.

" _Yes, we believe it has been testing our defenses for a weakness."_ To Rick it sounded like something an admiral would think. He decided to take a risk. "We have been to your original home planet. Your sun has left it a highly radioactive ball. A study of your written language has allowed this text communication. We would like your permission to set up a method of trade between our two civilizations. Even a simple exchange of culture is acceptable," he suggested.

Then they watched the admiral turn his head and speak to someone. Alexis muted the contact. "I'm getting communication between them and the planet," she informed him. "He's seeking advice or an opinion from someone," Kate said as she added her two cents. Rick gave her a quick nod since he was still on video.

" _You will land where we tell you. If you deviate by a single degree_ _off_ _the course you are given you will be fired upon_ _,_ _"_ they were told. "They don't understand a word we say. Opinions? They can't hurt us. If we land we give up the high ground to their ships that would be in orbit," a wary Rick remarked. "At least they're willing to talk babe," Kate said. "They can't stop us from leaving the ground or even break orbit," Alexis pointed out. "Vincent, how long before a ship could get here from home?" he questioned. "Roughly a year depending on what ship they decide to send and who is available or chosen to come," Vincent answered.

"So the most we can really give each other is information on our two cultures." Rick thought about it. It would prep them for the ship that was sent. "Download everything we have and send it to Command Center. Ask them to send a ship or two and advise them there may be a hostile in the area. Maybe these people are willing to share their system. Maybe at least the small moon."

"Download complete, message sent," Vincent responded. "A year or more," Rick commented then motioned to Alexis and faced the admiral. "We accept. Send your course and preferred landing zone." Alexis sent it on as a text.


	35. Chapter 35

**CH35**

Rick followed the course exactly as sent and they watched as one of the destroyers actually landed with them not overly far away with full broadsides facing them. "Guess they don't trust us yet," he said wryly. The other three ships went into orbit, likely with one of the cruisers directly over them, not that it mattered.

"Normal clothes or our launch uniforms?" Rick asked them. "Clothes. We didn't identify ourselves as being part of any military and they may mistake our launch uniforms for military issue," Kate replied as Alexis nodded her agreement. A quick shower and a change of clothes and everyone including Vincent was at the ramp. "Stay on the bridge Vincent and monitor every move we make. If it looks like we've been captured, be careful. Formulate a rescue plan and come get us," Rick commanded. "Understood Captain." Vincent floated away.

"Weapons?" Kate had the locker open showing everything that was in it. "They'll just take them away from us. It is their planet after all. Medical kit?" Rick looked at Alexis who patted the bag attached to her waist. "Your medical knowledge may gain us some points Lex," Kate remarked and closed the weapons locker. He looked to make sure they each had a computer pad for them to write on that held the translation program. "Let's go see what they have to say." He opened the ramp and started down when it touched ground.

Outside they found that it was a little hot and humid; they quickly began to sweat. They forewent the use of their space suits since the visor covered their faces. They were all current on their immunizations and a quick analysis of the atmosphere didn't turn up anything obvious. They watched a contingent of armed soldiers suddenly reposition themselves since they had no clue how the people inside were going to exit.

Rick took one of the three not in uniform as the leader of the colony and slowly started walking to him. "Vincent, close the ramp," Kate ordered, speaking into her watch. The ramp behind them closed and then she followed Rick and Alexis.

He held out his hand as Kate had taught him. It struck him as a less serious form of greeting than their people used. The man in the middle looked at him and at his hand and slowly reached out his hand. Rick shook it with a soft but firm quick shake. Then he held up the screen of his pad for him to see. "I am Richard Castle and this is my wife Katherine and our daughter, Alexis. It was kind of you to let us land."

Rick looked everyone over and wasn't surprised to find that all of them were as dark skinned as the admiral. Rick offered him the pad and showed him the pen with which to write. After he was done he handed it back. _"I am_ _C_ _ouncilman Zeel. This is_ _C_ _o-council Stain and_ _C_ _o-council Stander. Welcome to Xerxes. Admiral Zandur will be down momentarily."_ Zeel motioned to the person on his right first and then his left. Rick quickly flipped his pad around so he could read it while Kate and Alexis squeezed in to do the same. Rick needed to start somewhere so he used the pen and started writing. "We only recently learned how to write your language after visiting your home planet a few months ago. You have my condolences for the loss of life. You have done well to get here." He handed the pad back over so Zeel could read and write.

The look of shock was unmistakable, Zeel obviously did not have the admiral's training. _"You have visited our home world? How? Our grandparents spent their lives getting us here."_ He quickly gave it back for them to read. "Confirmation that the manta ray ship as Mom calls it, isn't theirs," Alexis pointed out. Rick started writing. "We have an FTL drive, _'Faster than light_ _,_ _'_ as does your uninvited guest that looks a little like our ship." He handed it back over and Zeel motioned for the first time for the two next to him to read what it says.

There was a quick exchange of their language before Zeel started writing again. _"Admiral Zandur has been concerned about that ship_ _;_ _it is the first visitor we've had since landing here."_ Rick and the others read while these three spoke to each other and one of them ran off to a small vehicle. Zeel took the pad back. _"Admiral Zandur needs to be informed of this, it may change his plans_ _,_ _"_ Rick and the others read after he handed it back.

"It makes sense to me, an admiral should be on his command ship," Rick said to Kate and Alexis and then he started writing. "May I suggest that your ship go back into orbit? You have the high ground. We can talk to you and you talk to your admiral." He handed the pad over and then took it back again. "Please take us to your medical area, we may be able to help some of your people." Rick gave it back while Alexis nodded and tapped the bag at her waist.

The two councilmen that remained spoke to each other and Zeel took the pad again while the other man walked off to speak to some of the military. _"If you will follow me, we will need to walk. You will be watched."_ They watched an armed contingent form a line on either side of them while the others jogged to the destroyer in the distance. Zeel motioned for them to start walking and which way to go. The two groups talked to themselves secure in the knowledge that the other had no idea what was being said. "Time to shine Lex," Kate said proudly and took her hand. "Bring it on." Alexis would perform surgery if she had to.

It took some time to reach the edge of the city since they landed pretty far out for a simple walk. While they walked through the city/town everyone in the city looked them over. Rick, Kate and Alexis noticed that everyone so far was just as dark skinned. "I wonder if we're the first people they've ever met with our skin color?" he queried. "Most likely Dad. Especially if they've never had visitors till now," Alexis replied. "I bet we stand out like a sore thumb," Kate commented.

It took close to an hour before they stopped at a metal and wood building. Actually all of the buildings so far had been a mix of materials. "Probably left over from the colony ship plus wood from cutting down trees. I don't see any overhead wires. Everything must be buried underground," Alexis commented since they had all had their heads on a swivel looking at everything.

Rick, Kate, Alexis, and their armed escort all stood out in the lobby where citizens had come into the hospital to be looked at. Alexis kept pulling on Kate. She wanted to walk over to some of the people who were waiting only to have Kate pull her back. "Not yet Lex, we need to wait." Everyone in the place only had eyes for them.

The voices got a little elevated in volume on the other side of a door till finally Zeel and someone in a non-military uniform walked out. This new person walked right up to them and began speaking very quickly. Rick cringed slightly since while he didn't understand a word, he was obviously being dressed down. Still he offered up his light pen and the pad for him to write on. The huff and the glare that Rick got told him a lot. Still this person wrote a quick sentence, handed it back, and crossed his arms. Rick showed it to Alexis who just smiled. She used her pad to write an answer and showed it to him. He, however, was undeterred and snatched the pad from Rick as well as the pen, wrote something else, and turned it around to show Alexis. Alexis simply smiled again, wrote an answer, and showed it to him. This time he grumbled. He wrote something and showed it to Alexis. "Ooo, a trick question. Well, you asked for it." Alexis-the-genius was about to piss this guy off like she had all of her professors before him. Alexis showed him what she wrote and this time he literally growled and was too angry to write anything else. He watched as Alexis wrote something more and showed him.

"Answer me that," Alexis challenged. When he took too long Alexis turned the pad back around and showed him the answer and just smiled at him. He shoved the pad and pen into Rick's chest and stormed off telling Zeel something. Zeel took Rick's pad. _"Please, follow me."_ Rick, Kate and Alexis followed Zeel into the emergency room where there were a number of people lying on beds while others were waiting. Alexis pulled her hand out of Kate's who didn't stop her this time. She walked up to one of them, pulled out her scanner, and ran it over the patient from head to toe. "Alexis wrote something on her pad, showed it to someone who was likely a nurse and moved on to the next patient.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

Six hours later Rick, Kate, and Zeel were standing there sipping glasses of water while they watched Alexis make fools of every doctor or nurse in the hospital as she scanned patients, wrote things on her pad or actually injected something into them, and moved on. "Do I remember correctly that Alexis has never actually gone through a residency where she actually worked in a hospital?" Kate asked Rick. "Yep."

Zeel tapped Kate and took her pad from her and wrote something before giving it back. _"She is amazing!"_ She smiled with pride and responded, "Alexis is brilliant and I love her so much." Zeel nodded. One of his co-councils came walking in and spoke to him. He replied and they watched him leave again. Kate looked at him questioningly while Rick watched Alexis work. Zeel took her pad and started writing. _"Word has gotten out about your daughter. There is now a line that wraps around the building."_ Kate laughed and tapped Rick on his shoulder and showed him the pad. Rick started chuckling. "We can't actually stay here that long babe. We need to eat and rest and I'm sure they have other things they want to ask us," Kate told him.

Still the three of them watched Alexis, this time with the doctor who had huffed and puffed and blown Alexis off. He was walking everywhere she went and was using her pad almost as much as she was. However, he was talking while he wrote, not that Alexis understood a word. It was two hours later and Kate looked at her watch. "My memory is almost full from recording all of this for later. And even Alexis is slowing down." Kate had noticed she wasn't smiling quite as much as she was when she had started and she was taking longer with each patient.

"We need to stop and let her rest," Rick wrote on his pad and showed it to Zeel who nodded and intercepted the doctor and the two of them spoke to each other. "Alexis, pumpkin, last patient. It's time to go." Alexis gave him a hurt look but she was tired and nodded.

Alexis was standing next to her dad while Kate and Zeel were sharing her pad. "Ready to go?" Rick asked her. "I never knew residency could be this tiring and it's only been a few hours." Alexis already knew that doing three shifts straight was not unheard of. Rick saw slumped shoulders on her, she was tired. The doctor however came over and took Rick's pad and pen from him. _"She is_ _quite_ _good for someone so young. Thank her for me and come back when you have time_ _,_ _"_ he wrote and handed it back. He was dying to pick Alexis's brain for what she knew. "Thank you and we will see if we have time," Rick wrote back and showed it to him. He nodded, placed a hand on Alexis's shoulder, and gave her a weak smile. He had been shown up which irked him plus he was tired, too.

Their next stop looked like a restaurant that had been emptied of patrons since they were sitting all alone. There was a mob outside looking in and the employees were ogling them just as much. Zeel got one of them to bring a menu. He wrote a few of the choices onto Rick's pad and pointed at one of them trying to convey that it was good. Rick tried it while Kate and Alexis both selected something else. Both dishes tasted like nothing any of them had ever had though they all finished what they were served. Rick smiled and bowed to their female server then followed Zeel outside and through the crowd to another building.

It was here that they were left alone for about an hour before Zeel and his two friends showed up along with Admiral Zandur who had obviously come down anyway. Zeel and the admiral talked to each other for a moment followed by Zandur taking Rick's pad and writing something. _"What can you tell me about the other ship?"_

"Very little I am afraid. We only saw it for a moment before it jumped to FTL and left the system we had just entered. All we have is what we showed you." Rick knew he would like to have known more and so would Rick if they stayed here very long. The admiral seemed to take it in stride and took the pad back. _"You are more advanced then us obviously. What can we offer in trade?"_ The admiral had a lot of things on his list. He had long since worked out that he stood little to no chance of forcing anything out of them. Their ship was big and only the three of them came out. Meaning if he did something stupid...

Rick showed it to Kate and his daughter. "We could use food and water or at least the chance to go hunting for game. Though we could just leave and land on the other planet or even the moon." Kate shot her own idea down. "What about the moon Dad? ...Would they let us colonize it and be neighbors? The military will send ships, ground forces, fighters, bombers, and eventually build an orbital base," Alexis said. "And what could we give them without authority to do so? Certainly not weapons or shields. How advanced was their medical?" Rick asked. Maybe they could start there. "They're pretty far behind overall. I get the feeling their computer systems are not a match for ours. I could download a number of things onto a pad and leave it behind with the translation program," Alexis offered.

"Manufacturing information on a number of small things maybe? Take a look at what they can make and see what we can do for them," Rick suggested. All he could think about was a cultural exchange. "We can start with all of that babe. Maybe one of us could step into HAL and use him to move big equipment around." Like Rick, Kate wasn't sure what they would think of AMEE, Vincent, or even an autonomous HAL.

Rick started writing a long message and handed it over. After a while the admiral and the council members started talking to each other. It was a lot like their conversation. It started and stopped as each offered an opinion. Rick took the pad back and started writing again. This time he told them about the military ships that would be in this system if they had a colony on the moon. Ships that would be there to protect all of them. They also had cruise ships that would allow their citizens access to their home planet and any other planet they knew about. Access to their schools of higher learning. A chance to get off their own planet and see the stars.

He handed over the pad and this message got them all talking to each other all over again. It wasn't hard to tell what Zeel and the other council members were thinking since it was written all over their faces. The admiral, however, was impossible to read. "It looks like we may have found something babe." Kate was hopeful.

The admiral began writing and quickly gave it to Rick. _"Are you authorized by your planet to make this large of a trade?"_ If they all signed something, what would happen if they showed up with a fleet and took all three planets from them because the paper was worthless? Rick showed it to the others and deflated which immediately had Zandur talking to the others. Rick started writing. "We will gladly share medical information for access to hunt and obtain fresh water to fill our tanks. Yes, everything else will need to be worked out after an ambassador from our planet gets here." He handed over the pad and watched and waited. This got them talking to each other yet again.

Eventually Zeel and the other two nodded and Zandur began writing. _"We agree. We will allow you to move your ship and hunt far to the north of here and obtain fresh water for your medical information. We will wait for your_ _a_ _mbassador to discuss everything else. You are not allowed to enter orbit while moving your ship. How long will it take him to get here?"_ The answer to this question would tell Zandur a lot he was hoping.

Rick let the others read. "Leave your pad behind pumpkin. We can add to it later if something comes up." Rick watched as Alexis pushed it across the table toward them as her dad wrote a response. "The pad and its contents are yours. I estimate..." he stopped writing. "How long do you think in their years?" he asked looking at his daughter. That got Alexis to take Kate's pad and start calculating. "If they leave the second they get our message..." Alexis tried to figure it out. "A little over one and a half of their years, just a touch over one of ours," Alexis replied. He wrote it down and showed them his pad. "They will likely send military ships as escort Dad," Alexis said. They were out here, way out here with an unknown ship lurking around and a dead city.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

Rick, Kate, and Alexis were walking up their ramp to re-enter their ship as they watched the admiral's shuttle take him back up to his ship. They had a location that they had been allowed to move their ship to so that they could go hunting and fill their tanks with fresh water.

"Vincent, download everything on Kate's watch and send it and everything else you've scanned while we were gone to Command Center. Advise them to send an ambassador with a military escort of above average size to negotiate the acquisition of the moon in this system. I think they're willing depending on what we offer them for it as well as continued trade between the two of us," Rick ordered. Kate handed over her watch to Vincent. "Download complete, message composed and sending," Vincent responded. "Let's move our ship now and we can fill our tanks tomorrow and maybe go hunting the day after. Perhaps fill our walk-ins this time," he said hopefully. "I wonder what they have on this planet?" Kate whispered mostly to herself. Likely no cows, pigs or even a scrawny chicken let alone a wild turkey. She drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly. Rick wrapped his arms around her. "It doesn't matter what it is. Anything you make will taste amazing." He understood his wife. Kate smiled, "Flattery will get you everywhere." She gave him a quick kiss. "Maybe even some fresh milk so you can make homemade ice cream?" He definitely had a sweet tooth. She just laughed.


	36. Chapter 36

**CH36**

A week passed allowing them time to hunt and replenish their water from a mountain stream that fed a beautiful lake surrounded by tall trees on all sides. It was a little cool but not bad. Rick saw Kate standing at the lake's edge looking over the water. Not doing anything just looking. "You're thinking rather loudly out here all alone." He wanted to know what was going through her mind. "It's quiet, peaceful, and alluring in its own way. If it wasn't for all the snow this area probably gets in winter I could see living here," she sighed. "Next to the lake or on the lake?" He was still hoping to find them a planet to call home. This one was already claimed and his people would leave them to it. As for the other planet or even the moon, those two were up for debate. But that would likely happen years from now and he wouldn't be here to watch it. "Both, either. Put the house in those tall trees over there looking out over the lake maybe. Or on the edge of the lake on pilings or stilts with a walkway to shore. Perhaps a ladder down to the water. We could have boats or jet skies." She just wanted the view.

"How about floating on the water itself out in the middle of the lake. Take a boat to get to shore," Rick suggested instead. Kate shook her head. "No land to live on and since we don't breathe water..." She let shooting down his idea just die. "You misunderstand me." He looked around for a stick and bent down to draw in the soft mud in front of them. "The house of any type or design would be built on a floating hex." He drew a simple hex in the mud. "You build more hexes around it like so." He started drawing hexes of equal size all around it. "This one could be a boat yard with a dock sticking out into the lake. Or a garden like our hydroponics deck complete with a greenhouse. How about a landing pad for our own ship? Nothing too big, maybe the size of the shuttle we have now. This one could be nothing but grass or low rolling hills with a few trees around the edge. You just keep adding a hex as you expand. Another house, that baseball field you told us about; maybe it doubles as a football field that you also told us about. Perhaps we need more grass, only filled with wild flowers this time. The list is endless." He stood back up and launched his stick out into the lake.

"You can make something like that? Have our own beach so we can go swimming or just lounge in the sun?" Kate was intrigued and fast warming up to the idea. "Can and have, or working on actually. One of our six colonies is a moon that's about 40% water with two large land masses that presently have a bridge connecting them." It was actually a big bridge almost as long as the _Seven Mile Bridge_ that went out to the Keys off Florida that Rick knew nothing about. "The plan is to build a small floating city. I read where it'll be powered so it can actually move around to try and avoid major storms. It's supposed to have everything a city needs: homes, places to work, shops to buy things, parks, a spaceport, everything," he told her. "They've only just started so there's nothing to see ...yet."

Kate stared out at the lake. "A floating home with a beach and land to use and explore. A view of the water all around. ...Bridges between each hex?" Suddenly she saw a problem. "I don't know, Kate. I only read the brochure that talked about it. How it would all work or be connected... Ask Alexis to look it up or Vincent," Rick offered. "Want to go swimming?" He pointed at the lake. She shook her head. "The water's too cold to go swimming." She had already tested the water. She'd be an ice cube after a few minutes. "So put on a bikini if you're bashful and then put on one of our space suits and go swimming. In case you haven't noticed, our suits are skin tight and since they maintain body temperature you won't freeze. You can even swim to the bottom of the lake if you wish since they provide an environment." Her eyes opened wide and the look of shock on her face made him smile. "Let's go!" She took his hand, dragged him to the ship, and into their room. "Strip babe, we're going skinny-dipping." She began undressing and throwing her clothes onto the bed.

Kate felt a little exposed as she walked back out to the lake with literally nothing on save her space suit. Rick was right behind her. She turned to look at him and found he was kind of sexy looking. He was naked wearing his space suit that gave his skin a kind of reptilian look, but she couldn't see his face because of the visor. "Let's go babe, last one to the bottom cooks dinner." She started running out into the lake till she finally dived in and started swimming.

Kate was a smooth swimmer, however, Rick had power and more weight so she found she would be cooking again tonight which didn't upset her. "It's dark down here." She could only just make out his visor. "I thought you had training in how to use a space suit," he said. "Only enough to know how to put it on. It's not one of the ship's systems so I don't know how it works or how to fix it," she replied and found him right in front of her. He was holding onto her. "The visor works a lot like the skin of our ship. Just tell it what you want to see, or how you want to see would be more accurate," he informed her. "Seriously!?" All this time she had been swimming in the dark and she didn't have to. She started out with infrared, changed to ultraviolet until she settled on thermal vision. Suddenly he showed up almost perfectly as did all of the other water life in the lake. "WOW!" She looked around and spun in place. "Better?" he asked her. "Much. ...You look good naked, babe." She looked him over. "So do you wife." He was smiling wide not that she could see it.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

They had exited the lake and were sitting in mud along the edge of the lake with thick trees behind them. "Too bad we don't have space for this in our ship," Rick commented as he sat next to her and looked out onto the lake. "Have you seen Alexis's wall?" Kate was sure he must have by now. "You mean the thirty foot wall of beach and ocean complete with the sound of waves coming ashore? What about the rainforest during a storm? Or the mountain with snow all around?" Yeah, he'd seen it and was just a little jealous that he hadn't thought of that for their room. Not that he didn't like their room. "Rainforest?" That was one she hadn't seen yet.

Rick stood up and offered his hand to Kate who took it and let him help her up. She went with him farther into the woods. "Babe?" She wanted to know what he was up to. There were likely predators in these woods. Maybe not bears but something similar or worse. However, he didn't go far. He spun to face her and pressed the jewel on his chest that turned off the suit and did the same for Kate. The air was cool but not cold. She still didn't know what he was up to till he guided her hand to his semi-erect cock and she found herself being kissed. Sex in the woods on an alien planet. _'You should see me now_ _M_ _om. Or maybe in this case you_ _'d_ _better not_ _,_ _'_ she thought. She wrapped an arm around his neck and returned his kiss while she slowly pumped his penis and felt it harden. Was she about to get pregnant in the woods on an alien planet?

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

It had taken two weeks to fill their walk-ins with what Alexis had cleared as being edible and free of parasites. They had gotten clearance to fly back to their city and this time they were allowed to land a lot closer. "Looks like we're going to have company," Alexis commented as she showed them the shuttle leaving one of the cruisers. "Probably Admiral Zandur," Rick remarked.

After landing they watch his shuttle touch down not far away. They also watched as a small crowd who had seen them land started to gather. "Shall we go see what they have in mind this time?" Rick asked and they went over to and down the ramp. "Close the ramp behind us Vincent," Kate told him, not yet secure that these people were that friendly or if they would stay that way.

Rick greeted the admiral using Kate's method of shaking hands. "Thank you for allowing us to hunt and get fresh water. It was an enjoyable and peaceful moment. Your planet is lovely." Rick handed him the pad so he could read and respond. As ever, the admiral was impossible to read.

" _Have you not been to the other planet in this system?"_ Rick read what he had written. "No. That planet as well as the moon belong to you since you were the first ones here. Landing on it without your approval would have breached your rights to it. Though I am sure my planet would love to put a colony on it." Finally the Admiral showed a momentary look of shock before he schooled his features. _"If you are granted colony space what would happen?"_ The admiral was still a little worried about these people. They were obviously more advanced and he wondered if he had the ability to keep them from taking what they wanted.

"They would build up the colony while they established a large farming community. Eventually an entire fleet of military ships would be stationed here for protection of the colony. In addition a large orbital military base would be built to help protect it. We have had trouble with pirates in the past and one of our colonies still has an occasional problem with them." Rick saw him stop reading and took the pad and pen back from him. "The military protection would extend to your planet(s) in the system as well if the negotiations between us include that. Long-term would be a free exchange between us. Your officers would serve on our ships, we might even build you your own ships or provide you with the means to build your own." Rick handed the pad back to him to read.

The admiral had obviously finished reading and was simply standing there contemplating what came next. "Dad?" Alexis tapped his arm to get his attention. Rick smiled knowing just what his daughter was thinking. He reached for the pad and pen again. "Our daughter, Alexis, would like to go back to your hospital and help again." He watched as the admiral smiled for the very first time and he wrote something. _"I will make the arrangements and send an armed escort with her for protection. Not everyone is comfortable with the color of your skin."_ Rick allowed Alexis and Kate to read it. "I wondered about that. Will he let her go armed this time? Or maybe we should both go armed." Kate was including herself in this. "If he has concerns then so should we, I suppose. You two only go if he agrees, Alexis and no buts." Rick pointed his finger at her to show that he meant it and his decision was final. Alexis slumped. "Yes, Dad."

"My wife will go with her; both will be armed with hand weapons only. Ours are capable of stunning _and_ killing." Zandur's face was as unreadable as ever. "We are _not_ teaching him how to play poker babe," Kate commented knowing he didn't understand a word she said. "I hear that," Rick agreed. Finally the admiral wrote something, handed it over, and took out a small communications device that to Kate looked like an old-fashioned walkie-talkie.

"He has agreed," Rick informed them. "Go get what you need pumpkin and stop and get hand weapons for both of you." Alexis launched her hands in the air. "YES!" She ran for the ramp as soon as Kate told Vincent to lower it for her. Admiral Zandur naturally saw her enthusiasm and for the second time in just minutes Kate and Rick saw a hint of a smile. "Maybe we're making progress after all," Kate remarked. Their escort of two heavily armed men showed up in a vehicle that reminded her of a cross between a oversized golf cart and a large four wheel ATV. It was relatively silent so she was guessing it ran on batteries. "At least they're thinking clean," she commented. "More likely due to necessity. I doubt they have a factory that can make small combustion engines or have a refinery to make the fuel," he countered.

Alexis came racing back down the ramp and Kate had Vincent raise it again. Alexis handed Kate her weapon along with a spare clip. Kate was still bummed that they didn't have lightsabers but at least their idea of a hand weapon wasn't as big as a blaster either. It had a grip and a conventional look to it except for the large hand guard that wrapped around the shooter's hand. Still she had learned that she could use it as a handheld weapon and the hand guard could be charged to deliver a stun when she hit someone with it, provided it still had power. Unlike the rifle Rick had used for hunting, this was a true energy beam weapon. It also had clips that housed the power. Run out of power and slap in a new clip.

"Remember your training you two, including the hand-to-hand training," Rick cautioned them. "Like I could forget that part," Kate snarked with a snort. Her body had been sore for weeks because of the hand-to-hand training. The three of them had spent a lot of time in the Jacuzzi at the gym. "We'll be fine Dad." Alexis had more _Faith_ this time than he did.

Rick and the admiral watched them drive away with the guards up front facing forward while Kate and Alexis sat in back and faced the rear. The guards had doors while Kate and Alexis could simply jump out the back or simply step out since there was nothing to stop them.

The admiral had given the two men their orders so Rick had the pad and made a spot decision. "Would you like a tour of the ship? You can keep your weapon if it makes you feel better." For the third time Rick saw a hint of a smile. Zandur kept the pad and walked over to his shuttle. Carefully and making sure Rick could see him do it, he removed all of his weapons including the two knives he had hidden away, and left them in his shuttle. He walked back to Rick and just stood there.

"Vincent, lower the ramp and keep close eyes on us. I'm giving Admiral Zandur a tour of the ship," Rick told him. "Understood Captain," Vincent replied. Rick raised the ramp once they were inside. Since the ramp location was near Medical, he started there. Rick wasn't Alexis but he knew how to use the equipment and had the Admiral lying on a diagnostic bed. What he saw had him quite concerned. Rick tapped his watch. "Alexis can you remotely read what a diagnostic bed shows?" he inquired and Kate watched her read it. "DADDY!?" Alexis was frightened. "I've got the admiral on one of your beds," he informed her. Alexis could breathe again.

"He's got a heart murmur and a heart attack is imminent. It's likely he's already had one." Alexis kept reading her device while Kate just listened. "He has a defective heart valve, Dad. Can you ask him if he knows about this already?" Rick wrote it down and showed it to him. Zandur nodded. "He knows pumpkin. What do I do?" He was standing in front of the bed after all. "We're coming back," Alexis told him. "We have to go back, Mom. The admiral will need surgery to fix this." Alexis took the pad from the doctor and wrote down that they were leaving and why. In the end the doctor stayed but sent a nurse with them which required yet another vehicle to get her there. She had only seen their ship when it was in flight and hadn't been one of the gawkers that were presently surrounding it.

Alexis raced up the ramp and ran to Medical so she could get started before he had another heart attack which might be his last one. Kate motioned for the nurse to follow Alexis and stood at the bottom and watched her walk her way slowly up the ramp a bit timidly. "Come on you two, you might as well come too." Kate waved at the two armed guards and started walking up the ramp still waving at the guards till they followed her. "This should be fun." Not that she believed that for an instant. She found the nurse at the top and no sign of Alexis. She waited for the guards and then closed the ramp to keep the others out.

Kate started walking and motioned for them to follow her. By the time they had reached the main medical area Alexis already had Zandur up off the bed. "We need to get him into the operating theater. Have him strip and get gowned up while I clean up." Rick wrote it all down and handed the pad around to everyone starting with the Admiral. _"What will this do?"_ He wanted information. "Alexis is going to replace your defective heart valve. The new one will last longer than you will." The admiral seemed to accept this and started talking to the nurse who came with them. She in turn looked at Rick and started talking. He handed her the pad. " _Where do I take him to get him ready?"_ Rick showed her the closest room to get him out of his clothes, cleaned up, and into a gown.

Alexis came back changed and walked past everyone straight into the operating theater and began getting ready. "You can send them in Dad," Alexis called out and watched a moment later as the nurse walked Zandur in, nice and clean, and gowned. Alexis patted the bed for the admiral to get on. "NO, stay." Alexis pointed to the nurse and showed her where she wanted her to stand.

Satisfied, Alexis got to work. The nurse just stood there since she didn't recognize anything in this room. She had even missed seeing the admiral go under. She did, however, see him encased in a blue glow. She watched in awe as Alexis had his chest open in seconds and was busy working on his heart. "Hold this!" Alexis handed her what to her looked like a flashlight. Alexis shook it. "Hold this." And waited till she had her hand on it. "Hold it just like this and don't move." Alexis put the device and her hand where she wanted it and got back to work.

Alexis left the two of them for a moment and came back with something. "Press this button here and hold it." Alexis put her finger on the button and pressed and held it for a moment. Satisfied that she wasn't going to lift her finger off the button, Alexis got back to work.

Alexis took her finger off the button and she watched as the Admiral was seamlessly closed up like he had never been open in the first place. Alexis showed her how to wave the device around where she had been working. She moved to her screen on the wall and studied what they showed her.

Alexis pressed a number of buttons and moved back over to the admiral. She injected him with something and then moved back over to her screen and watched. "That's better." Alexis liked the results. She decided to look the rest of him over and started pressing buttons. Something had her attention. "Do you have...?" Alexis stopped talking. Alexis shook her head and motioned for the nurse to join her.

Alexis typed on the keyboard that she brought up on her screen. "Do your ships have artificial gravity?" Alexis watched the nurse shake her head. "That certainly explains that." She now knew what the cause was but wasn't sure how she was going to handle it. They had thousands on their ships. Problem was she only knew of two ways. She exited the operating theater leaving the nurse behind.

"How is he?" Rick and Kate hopped off of one of the diagnostic beds as the guards got up from their chairs. "He's fine but we have another problem. Their ships don't have artificial gravity," Alexis said. To Kate that didn't mean anything except that they floated around their ships instead of walking around. Rick knew just what that meant. "There's only one way to fix that, Dad." Alexis knew they could do it if their ships had the power and if they could all still land.


	37. Chapter 37

**CH37**

Zandur had been there a week. The guards and the nurse were long since gone. The admiral had dismissed them after he woke up. If these people were going to kill him or torture him for information, they would have done so long before now. He was pretty sure the nurse had gone back to the hospital with quite a story. In fact he was lying on his back, amazed to still be alive and with a new heart valve. He had also been told what was happening to his body along with everyone else on their ships was because they didn't have gravity. They had been built in gravity so they were designed and constructed as if they had gravity. It was just that they floated everywhere they went and had to strap themselves into their chairs. They even slept standing up since staying in bed was out of the question unless they strapped themselves into them as well.

He couldn't believe the room they had him in. It had a bedroom, living room, a giant closet that actually had clothes of countless different sizes in it, as well as a bathroom the likes of which he had never seen, ever. The sound of the door opening and watching the woman called Kate walk in with a tray that had food and a drink on it had become a constant over the last few days. "How are you feeling?" she asked him. Not that he understood a word she said but he could guess. " _Fine, thank you."_ And he meant it, too. She put his food down on the table and picked up his tablet. "Work on construction of the antigrav generators is progressing nicely. The trick is creating the power conduits from your engine room to each of the generators. Alexis is presently on your ship trying to figure out how to route the conduits." She handed him the pad.

He still didn't understand these people. They could easily take what they wanted, he just knew it, and yet here they were trying to give his ships gravity and they had only just met a few weeks ago. All they had requested in return thus far was food and water that he was sure they didn't need to ask for. He held the pen and started writing. _"I do not know how to thank you for all you have done and are trying to do."_ He had no words and had no idea what to give them in return.

"We are glad to help. I cannot imagine living, being born, and dying on a ship to reach a planet you were never going to see. We would have found a way to move you using our FTL if we had found your planet all those years ago." Kate handed him the pad and wondered if her planet, her people would have survived. She wondered if they had even known it had planets they could live on or had they just taken a chance?

" _It has not been easy. We have hundreds of journals telling what they did, how they lived, how they fought to get here. It gives us incentive to live and survive."_ He gave the pad back to her. Kate smiled. "We would love the chance to scan them and read them. Now eat, Rick will be in soon to give you that tour he offered. I have to get back to work building the antigrav generators and power conduits." She handed him the pad and started to walk away. _"Thank you."_ Even she caught that and just smiled at him before leaving and going back down to her area and keep making what they needed. The city had been supplying them with the materials they needed to create everything. The trick was getting it all into one of their shuttles and getting it installed.

The admiral just finished eating. He had to admit they ate pretty well on this ship when Rick entered and picked up the pad. "Feel well enough for that tour?" He slowly worked his way out of the bed as his answer. He was confused as Rick took him to a really small area and escorted him inside. It didn't really feel anything and yet the board on the wall showed that they were moving. Since his room was on deck six, Rick took him back down to Medical in a transit pod and would work his way up from there.

Medical he recognized. Next he found himself in a large exercise room that had machines all over the place. Then he found Kate in her area building something. There were two levels of plants that he was told were their source for fresh food. Next came two levels of bedrooms. There was also a recreational deck. He didn't recognize the words and since Rick had been told by Alexis not to make his heart work too hard yet, they stayed out of the rides. However, the admiral was introduced to the game of pool. He lost badly but didn't seem to mind. Alexis's oasis was next which made his jaw drop as he looked up at the two story water fall. He even saw fish in the pond and watched as Rick fed them.

They went to the bridge with its big blue globe along with something that was small and mostly red and looked to be floating. " _What is this room?"_ He had never seen anything like it. Then he watched Rick turn on the walls to show the view in a perfect 360 degrees and his mouth fell open. Zandur watched as Rick adjusted the view and saw his city come into view right down to a single person walking in the street. Rick showed him each of his four ships that were in orbit and could even look down the barrel of one of the big guns.

His wandering around in complete awe had ended when he stopped right in front of Vincent who hadn't moved. "Hello Admiral Zandur." The admiral heard it speak but didn't see a mouth. He waved his hand for the tablet and hurriedly began writing. _"What is it?"_ He handed it over while never taking his eyes off of Vincent. Rick couldn't help but grin. "This is Vincent. V.I. . _**V**_ _ital_ _ **IN**_ _formation_ _ **CENT**_ _ralized._ He is an early A.I. or robot. He is the first of his kind, though we have been in space for a little short of two years now so there are likely more. In some time there will be one on each military ship." He read it then stared at Vincent.

Eventually he turned to look at the big blue globe. In it he could see everything thing that was in his system. Every planet, every moon, and every ship including this one sitting on the ground. These people had technology that they hadn't even started dreaming about.

An alarm started sounding and Rick adjusted the view to show a shuttle leaving the admiral's ship heading for the planet. Rick took the pad from him. "We should go greet it. It is likely Alexis to explain what it is going to take to get artificial gravity on your ships." Zandur nodded.

Rick was thankful that he hadn't said anything about how they power their ship. Showing him their generators and how they worked was way past their capabilities.

The three of them watched Alexis exit the shuttle and jog to her parents. "That was weird. They float everywhere." Suddenly she was grinning as she remembered how she ended up trapped in the middle of nowhere. She hadn't been within reach of anything and had actually tried swimming. But she just ended up flailing her arms and legs while the crew chuckled at her. Eventually someone took pity on her and helped her. A second shuttle passenger walked right to the admiral, saluted smartly, and then started speaking to him.

"It can be done Dad, but it might be a waste of time," she had to admit. "They don't have enough power?" Kate inquired. "They have the power, however, they use antimatter as their primary power source. Unfortunately they're running low on it. If they turn on the antigrav generators they'll use up the antimatter they still have even faster. By the time our ships get here, assuming they left immediately after they received our message, they'll be almost dead in space. Even faster if they turn on the antigrav units," Alexis said. "And they don't have a way to create more do they?" Rick wasn't questioning since she hadn't as yet seen anything to think that they could. Alexis shook her head.

Their two friends had grown silent as well. "Sounds like the admiral just got the bad news," Kate quietly said as she watched the admiral and the other man simply look at each other trying to think of an answer. "His name is Krell and he's their lead Engineer. He's the one responsible for keeping their ships going all this time. They have a process to make parts for the ships, just not a way to create antimatter." Alexis deflated. "We can't create it either. I doubt that even if we had the time that we could fit a neutrino-ion generator on any of their ships. Even then they would need shields to go scooping to get the necessary neutrinos. We might as well build them a whole new ship," Kate commented as Alexis nodded.

"How much space do they have Lex? Medical has its own neutrino-ion generators, however, my space has its own power source in case the ship loses main power. That way we can build what we need to fix what's wrong. Can we build them one of my generators? It should be powerful enough to power the antigrav generators." Kate racked her brain for a solution.

Alexis shook her head. "Their ships are packed tight. There's no wasted space anywhere. Nothing like our ship which has lots of empty room. Then there are the bulkheads that they built to close and seal off one damaged area from the rest of the ship. We would have to route power conduits through those even if they did have some free space." Alexis shot that down too.

"Okay." Kate kept thinking. "Think outside the box. ...Outside of the box. _OUTSIDE!_ Could we mount the generator on the exterior of their ship? Then we could route the power conduits along the hull of their ship and go back inside to get to each generator. They still land just instead of working on the inside only we also work on the outside," Kate suggested hopefully.

"I doubt he would go for it. Their ship's hulls are made up of a double layer of titanium sheets put together to form two - six feet thick hulls. If an enemy gets in a lucky shot and ruptures that power conduit..." She finished for him, "Poof, no more ship. They might have survived because of their thick double hulls. We would be attaching a major weakness to their ships just so they don't have to keep floating."

"We don't solve it and they are going to be forced to live out their lives on those ships. Even the admiral with his constant trips down to the planet surface is beginning to suffer from the effects of spending too many years with no gravity," Alexis reminded them.

"We're not leaving tomorrow are we? So maybe we can sleep on it and think of something else," Kate offered and then had a question. "Why don't they just land their ships and alternate which one stays in orbit?"

"Leaving this planet's gravity takes time and power – lots of power. They'll use up the antimatter they do have even faster. There's a security issue, too. Their scanners barely reach the next planet in orbit. If an enemy does show up they'd be lucky to get their ships off planet and into orbit before they were attacked. Their ships are also old. If they push them too hard while leaving the surface..." Alexis had her hands in a ball and expanded them quickly and mouthed the word "BOOM!" Their ships were over 250 years old actually.

The admiral handed Rick the pad. _"Thank you for trying! We can still exchange cultural information if you will leave us another pad. We can learn about you while we wait for your ambassador, provided they send one."_ Rick read it aloud for the others to hear. He sounded defeated.

"We still need to download more medical information before we leave Dad. Plus it would be nice to put in one more shift at their hospital. They could use the help." Alexis almost pleaded to keep helping. These people were her first alien civilization she had spent time in not counting her mother's planet. "Fine. Go grab another tablet and download it all into the tablet they already have. I'll get Vincent to work on the cultural information for them," Rick said. Alexis practically glowed with joy. "Thanks Dad!" She was off and telling Vincent to lower the ramp for her while Rick told Vincent what he wanted him to do.

Rick and Kate headed for Krell and Zandur to tell them what they were going to do as they were talking to each other at their shuttle several feet away. "We agree to leave behind another pad. Alexis is going to download more medical information and wants to spend another shift in your hospital before we leave." Rick handed him the pad. _"I will make arrangements. I am sure they would appreciate her help."_ He handed back the pad and pulled out his communication device which to Kate looked more and more like a simple walkie-talkie. She supposed it was just over two hundred fifty years old and she wondered how many times they'd had to fix it and just how many they still had that worked. She didn't notice that she was thinking like an Engineer.

Rick and Kate waved to Alexis as she left for the hospital while the admiral went with his lead engineer back up to his ship. "Two more years," Rick muttered while he and Kate walked back into their ship. "Do we pass that information on to home?" she asked him as she closed the ramp. "Tell them that their ships will be dead in space by the time they get here? That all they'll have left is a bluff of their abilities, not that they would stand a chance anyway." She didn't know what to do. "Tell them what?" he asked. He'd been off in his own world. But he found himself being kissed soundly. "I love you Mr. Castle. I'd ask you to marry me but we're already married." She smiled into his mouth. "Not on your planet we're not," he pointed out which had her smiling even wider till she kissed him soundly again. "And my answer will still be yes. Just in case you were curious," she told him. "Good to know."

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

They had put an exhausted Alexis to bed after she all but crawled up the ramp. "I've changed my mind; I don't want to do a residency in a hospital," Alexis told them. Kate had removed her clothes and helped her into the bathroom for a quick shower. Then she'd dressed her in a night shirt. "Good night Lex." Kate kissed her cheek. Alexis rolled over in bed and curled up with Monkey Bunkey. "Night... Mom," Alexis barely whispered and was out in an instant.

Kate was still smiling and chuckling a little when she entered their room. Rick was just getting into bed. "I think she's found out what it means to be a genius doctor who knows everything. She'll probably still be asleep when we leave in the morning." Kate walked past him into the closet and stripped before taking a fast shower. She shrugged on a night shirt and joined her husband in bed. "Back out into deep space," she said with a sigh as she slid in next to him. "You tired of looking already? Tired of being an Explorer?" he asked her. "No, it's just that being at that lake made me see what I'm missing. I like what we've done here. It would be nice to have real land under my feet. Maybe the next system will provide us with what we're out here to find – a planet that no one has claims on," she replied as she snuggled up to him and got comfortable.

"Don't you want to go back to Earth?" he wondered. "Except for a couple of friends there's no one back there. Plus you and this ship have spoiled me. We don't have a lot of things that you have. And I want to have a place to raise our kids and not fly through space forever," she admitted. "Our kids? Are you trying to tell me something?" He gently ran a hand over her belly. "Sorry babe, but I'm still not pregnant, not that I know anyway. I've got another week or so before we get a clue." Her and Alexis's periods were due in a little over a week. She was still keeping track of when Alexis's time came so she could help.

"Maybe one day you'll show us your planet. Alexis and I only saw a little of it. Just between where we hovered on some water and where we found you. Show us your planet, maybe see all of this Disneyland that you've been telling us about," he remarked enthusiastically.

"Actually the one in Florida is probably bigger by now. ...We need to go to Hawaii. Maybe we can see London and go to Oktoberfest in Germany, I've never done that. Oh, and we have to go to the top of the Eiffel Tower, especially at night! I've never been to Australia and..." He stopped her. "Whoa, slow down, we'll get there." He started chuckling.

"Rick, where's Earth from here?" She had no idea where they really were. "Rick?" He had been quiet too long. She knew he would know where it was since he was the master navigator. "We've gone in the exact opposite direction. Your planet is actually fairly close to mine since it only took us five days to reach it. We're way out here on the edge of nowhere," he replied in a low voice. She sighed, closed her eyes, and pressed her body closer to her husband. "Go to sleep babe we have to say goodbye tomorrow."

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

Zeel and his two co-councilmen along with what looked like half the city were there to see them off. _"We are glad to have met you. I am sure our ancestors are busy smiling right now. We look forward to your_ _a_ _mbassador and what he has to offer us."_ He handed over the pad to Rick. "We do not steal but that does not mean they will not push you to accept as little compensation as possible for what you are willing to offer them. Remember to keep the long-term plan in mind." Rick, Kate, and Alexis turned to Admiral Zandur. "I am sorry we could not help you. I do not have any advice for you. Landing them would appear something that you cannot afford to do and not do." Zandur replied, _"We will do what we have to for the safety of our planet and its people. I look forward to the arrival of your_ _a_ _mbassador."_ Rick shook his hand. "Thank you for letting me work in your hospital, it was fun." Alexis took the pad from her dad and handed it to him. The admiral smiled and was about to write something when suddenly an alarm on Rick's, Kate's, and Alexis's watches sounded. Rick had to do what he had hoped not to and that was to display still more of their advanced technology. He used his watch to display a 3D view of what was happening suspended above his timepiece.

Zooming in showed five ships one of which was huge compared to the other four ships and they were clearly alien. Suddenly a fifth showed up that Vincent focused in on which was a match to the Manta Ray ship they had all seen earlier. "We have company," Rick remarked grimly. "Concentrate on the big one Vincent," he commanded. It was big and sort of round with a bulge on top and the bottom. It was a mix of sharp lines and smooth finishes. It was also rather colorful with all of the blues, greens, and silver on it.

Vincent changed the view to a communication that was being sent. In its place was a face that looked reptilian with a big head filled with sharp teeth. Suddenly he spread his wings wide. When he spoke it sounded like he was barking at them then he showed all of his teeth and growled. "That didn't look good," Kate commented. "Vincent?" Rick inquired. "I am unable to translate fully, however, what I can comprehend suggests that he is on a religious mission to conquer and destroy anyone who tries to stop him. I am still trying to decipher what each word means."

Admiral Zandur didn't need any translation. He started firing off orders and ran for his shuttle to get up to his ship as did Zeel and his co-councils. Rick, Kate, and Alexis ran up the ramp. "Close the ramp Vincent. Power up weapons, engines, and ready shields." Kate used her watch to communicate with him.

Rick jumped the ship out into orbit and was already out in front of their friends' military ships before the admiral even made it to his ship. "I'm reading one main ship with five of those Manta Ray ships around it," Alexis reported. "DAD!?" Alexis zoomed in on the main ship and they watched as fighter after fighter launched from all sides. "I'm reading shields on all of the ships save those little fighters," Alexis added. "They'll crush them Rick. Their ships don't stand a chance!" Kate didn't want their new friends to be killed. "Size comparison?" he queried. "The big one is equal to one of our battleship/carriers. The Manta Ray ships are equal to our destroyers. Their fighters are equal to the size of ours," Alexis responded. "Even their fighters look like a Manta Ray and yet they looked reptilian but with wings." Kate was confused.

"Alexis, type the following: "We will take the ships. You concentrate as much as you can on the fighters." ...Vincent," Rick started to ask. "Downloading all scans and our intentions. Transmitting," the A.I. responded.

"Shields at maximum, weapons active. I'm thinking of concentrating on the big one," Rick said. "If the lizards get past us our friends will lose all four ships and likely the colony," Kate huffed angrily. The idea that they fought their way here for two hundred fifty years and worked so hard to have what they have only to see it gone was pissing her off. "All generators are functioning babe, maximum power is available. We may need to scoop after this." It was the only warning Kate gave as Rick surged forward and locked on the lead Manta Ray and fired his 100% pure antiproton beam to clear space for a shot at the big guy.


	38. Chapter 38

**CH38**

Kate was on her knees in front of a medical pod and was trying desperately to get the damn thing to work. "OW!" She pulled her hand back and placed the damaged fingers in her mouth. It didn't help that she was crying heavily and could barely see what she was doing.

She wiped her tears away and went back to work. It was almost an hour later when she tried the self-diagnostic routine and watched it check each and every function until it reached a fault and gave her an error code. "GOD DAMN IT! Why won't you work." She pounded her hands on the clear Plexiglas top. The stupid thing had to work, she had to get it working again. She had to...

"Kate," a voice called out softly. She was up on her feet in a heartbeat, however, all that did was bring her pain. "OW!" She felt her tears increase. As if her present situation wasn't bad enough she was hopping and limping her way over to Rick on what she feared was a broken ankle.

He looked like crap hence the need to get the cantankerous machine to work properly. She needed to get Rick into it. She essentially crashed to the floor next to him. "Babe, are you with me? Can you stay awake long enough this time?" Kate stroked his hair. "Here, drink a little." She placed a bottle at his lips. She wasn't sure they could afford for him to be drinking but she needed someone to talk to and she didn't want to see him suffering so she would do without a little longer. It was a small price to pay.

"What ...happened?" Rick was having trouble keeping his eyes open. Then he lifted an arm and placed his hand against her cheek. She had been crying and it was breaking his heart to see her like this. "We crashed. What do you remember?" she asked him as she searched his eyes. She had to get him into the damned medical pod. "Crashed?" He heard the word but it didn't tell him much. "Yeah, we crashed. I've been so scared. Please tell me you remember." Kate fought back a new batch of tears that threatened to rip her heart apart. "Crash ...explosion, _...Alexis!"_ He tried to get up but all that did was cause him even more pain that had him groaning as his world spun so he squeezed his eyes closed.

"Alexis is hurt babe. She's badly hurt. I got her into a medical pod but it's the only one working. I've been scavenging parts from the other two to try and get the last one to work." She couldn't stop her tears. Alexis had been all but dead by the time she got her into the only functional medical pod. Kate couldn't lose her, she just couldn't. Logically she knew what the medical pod could do for her, but the mother in her was worried that she was going to lose her. "I'm really frightened Rick."

Kate didn't want to put any pressure on him since there was nothing he could do anyway, but she couldn't help it. She held his hand against her cheek as her tears rolled down her face. "Where ...we?" Rick was losing it and couldn't stay awake much longer. "I don't know exactly or even understand how we got here. We crashed into a number of trees next to a stream. It's hot and muggy outside. Everything's green and the atmosphere is breathable." Which was a good thing since they were almost outside right now.

"I'm... going...to..." He faded into unconsciousness again. Kate rested her head on his undamaged arm. "Just don't die on me, I can't take it." She wiped at her tears and carefully moved back over to her stubborn medical pod not wanting to think about all of the injuries Rick had.

Kate picked up her tool and started checking everything all over again. "Damn it!" She found a cracked crystal that she had missed the previous times. "I'm losing it." She pulled out the damaged crystal and all but crawled over to one of the others and pulled its crystal and checked it before putting it into the least damaged pod that was left.

"Now work damn you!" She cursed at it and started it up only to watch it spark and blow up something else before she shut it down. She sat back and wept. Suddenly she heard something which had her lunging for the hand weapon she had taken out of a locker along the way down to medical. "Kate," a voice called out. "Vincent?" She was amazed and shocked. "VINCENT!" She yelled out his name and soon watched him float down to her.

"Perform self-diagnostic," she ordered and watched the panel on his chest flash quickly. "Power levels are down to 86%, no damage or malfunctions detected," he soon informed her. "I can't get this medical pod to work properly and Rick is going to die if I don't." He wasn't hurt as bad as Alexis was but it was bad enough. "There are two more medical pods in the shuttle," Vincent reminded her which had Kate jerking her head to look at him. "Vincent, you're a genius. Is the shuttle still intact?" She knew the engineering decks had taken the brunt of the damage. So much so that main power was down everywhere.

"I am unable to use the ship's scanners without main power being online," Vincent informed her. "Go look for me please," she told him. "Yes, Kate." Vincent flew off out of her sight. "Please god let him find it." She just sat there and waited in front of her now third broken medical pod.

It seemed to take forever before Vincent was back. "The shuttle's cockpit is heavily damaged, however, the rest of the ship is still intact. The medical pod is too heavy for me to move," Vincent advised her. "Thank god." She sagged in relief. She was too hurt herself and too tired to carry him over there after getting both him and Alexis down here in the first place. If she was honest with herself she was running on fumes and needed to rest.

Kate lifted up her head. "HAL!" She had a plan. "Help me up and take me to HAL," she ordered as she wrapped her arms round his round top. She let him use his hover ability to lift her up off the floor and help her to where they stored HAL. She found HAL and AMEE still stored away right next to him. "Finally a break. You two better work." She was screwed if at least one of them didn't work. She went to work unpacking AMEE and turned her on. "Go scout out to a mile around us AMEE. Do not engage anyone in combat and report back with what you find," she told her and watched her uncurl and head off on all fours.

Next she got to work on unpacking HAL. "What I could use is a drink," she murmured to herself. She reached in to activate HAL and watched him do much what AMEE had done. He was soon standing in front of her. She finally felt a little hope course through her body and then Vincent hovered into view carrying a bottle of water in one of his clamps. "Thanks Vincent you're a lifesaver." She took it from him and half emptied it in two big swallows and wiped her mouth with her probably dirty arm.

"The power is out to all of the walk-ins," Vincent informed her. "Swell." One more thing that had gone wrong. Kate had noticed that Medical still had power which told her that their generators were still working. "Are you capable of connecting the medical generators to the power conduits that feed power to the walk-ins?" Maybe she could save all of their food. "Or maybe you can attach a power conduit to the skin of the ship and connect it to the walk-ins." Since it looked like the sun was out they could get power from the ship's skin. "I can try," Vincent stated. "Go get started then while I use HAL to move Rick to the shuttle, hopefully the shuttle's power still works." If it didn't she was going to have to carry Rick inside the pod back to medical and connect the pod to the working generators.

Kate watched Vincent fly away in his attempt to save their food. She used HAL's frame to stand again before she hopped her way around to behind him and did her best to climb inside him. "Please work, please work." She went through the start-up routine and soon felt his power as she tested all of his systems. "Here I come babe." She started hobbling her way back to Rick.

"OW, ...OW, ...OW! Kate complained all the way back to Rick since she had to step on her bad foot with each step she took. Using the controls she picked up him as carefully as she could and though she hated the idea she had to leave Alexis behind in her medical pod. "Oh, hell. ...OW, that hurts. Dammit... _AH!_ _"_ She groaned on her way to the shuttle after stepping outside of the ship where she could see a heavy forest, maybe even a rain forest area on one side and their broken and battered ship on the other. Finally she reached the shuttle that was actually still secured in place though the cockpit area looked to be heavily damaged even from here.

Kate stopped HAL just outside of the door and climbed out of HAL complaining about the pain all the way. She got the door open and went inside and looked around. Everything looked fine so she had the medical pod slide out from under one of the beds and had it run a diagnostic. When it came up all green she started crying again and collapsed onto the pod. She eventually started to get up and wiped her tears away and limped back outside to get Rick. It was pure hell on her damaged foot and she was really crying as she did her best not to just drop him into the medical pod.

"I love you." Kate kissed his lips and activated the pod and watched it slide back in under the bed. She spun in place and got the other pod to slide out and ran its diagnostic and saw nothing but green. She was so very thankful that something was finally going right. She hobbled over to the door and closed it sealing them inside the shuttle with HAL still just outside.

Kate lurched over to the pod. She climbed into it, pressed the panel to activate it, and saw the top close and slide in under the bed. "Patient analysis," she commanded and watched as it ran a scan and displayed the results. "Minor concussion, slightly sprained wrist, broken left ankle and broken left leg," she read. That certainly explained why her foot and leg hurt so much. She squeezed her eyes closed. "Please let these things work properly." She loved her family and couldn't lose them now. She closed her eyes and tried to will herself to ignore the pain and get some sleep. It wasn't easy but she was tired and her mind kept drifting to what Rick had looked like going into his medical pod and what Alexis had looked like when she had gotten her into a medical pod.

However, her sleep was anything but peaceful as she relived what had happened all over again.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

Rick had the view of the enemy ships that were still in the distance shown as being a lot closer as he fired a single beam that struck the manta ray-looking ship head on and literally sliced it open from bow to aft and left each side to fall away and let the secondary explosions destroy what remained. The remnants of the ray continued on and simply died out.

"WOW DAD!" Alexis was impressed. She, like Kate, had gone through the courses to learn all about the brand new weapons system. Alexis had questioned just how powerful it really was; now she knew.

Rick applied a little more power to the engines and surged forward to get in closer and flew right past all of the little fighters that actually continued on to attack the other ships that had only just broken orbit so they had room to maneuver. "I think we have their attention Dad," Alexis pointed out and changed the view to show that two of the Manta Rays were coming in from each flanking side.

"Available power is back up to maximum," Kate reported. "Trouble Dad, I'm reading the big one is firing missiles. I've got 20, ...26, ...32, ...38 missiles headed our way. Scanning." Alexis wanted to know just what these things could do. Alexis placed a cutaway up on one of the screens and started analyzing what it was constructed of.

"It looks like they're capable of scanning for a target on their own or being directed from a mothership. They're using simple chemical propulsion. Their range isn't that great because of that. Top speed is ...jeez, three times our maximum speed. _THEY HAVE ANTIMATTER WARHEADS!"_ Alexis and Kate knew just what that meant. "I'm switching fire control to the computer with a priority on those missiles," Rick informed them and watched as the weapons system fired multiple low power 100% pure antiproton beams. Beam after beam was fired and they watched as missile after missile was destroyed.

"We're going to be hit!" Alexis called out and they felt the crash against their shields. That was suddenly followed up by being hit by each of the Manta Rays on their flanks. "Shields down to 71%. I've got the beginning of a blockage in one of the main power conduits. Rerouting some of the power through secondary conduits," Kate's voice rang out.

"The Manta Rays are firing simple high-powered lasers. I'm reading a power drop in each ship. Likely they fired everything they had and are now building up power for another shot," Alexis submitted. "Let's take advantage of that time shall we?" Rick suggested and fired a beam at each flank that created a hole from one end to the other. He maintained their course for the big ship.

"I'm reading secondary explosions on both ships. The big one is firing another round of missiles. Our friends have engaged the fighters." Alexis tried to keep track of everyone, however, she missed seeing the last two Manta Rays sneak in behind the big ship.

"Switching back to computer-controlled fire," Rick announced. "Shields are back to maximum, power levels are down to 91%. Power coupling sixteen has developed a crack. I have to shut it down and reroute main power," Kate announced.

They watched as the computer started shooting down the next round of missiles. "We're going to be hit again," Alexis warned as Kate rerouted power from the weapons into the shields so that they could recover faster.

This time two missiles made it through and impacted their shields. "Shields down to 32%. I've got leaks in three different main power conduits. Shutting down generators four, seven, and nine. Main power down to 81%," Kate advised.

"Prepare to fire maximum power in one beam; it's time to put at least one hole in the big one," Rick ordered. "Adjusting, ...ready," Kate said. "Firing at maximum power." Lights all over the ship actually dimmed for a second. They observed as a full power strike hit the shields of the big ship and watched as their shot burst through and put a hole in the top emerged out the other side.

"Main power down to 12%. Rebuilding. 22%, ...46%." Suddenly the ship rocked badly, worse than ever before. "Main power coupling in Engineering on deck six has exploded. Reading a fire on that deck. Rerouting power through secondary conduits and couplings," Kate declared and didn't want to think how long she and Alexis would be working to put the ship back into one piece. "I'm on it!" Alexis yelled and ran for the transit pod. "Be careful Lex, I may need to eject the generators on that deck," Kate warned her. Alexis entered the pod and was gone. They were already down three generators. If they lost deck six they would lose three more, perhaps permanently.

"Vincent take over scanning," Rick commanded and watched Vincent move to Alexis's station. "I'm changing the weapons to Gatling fire to try and hit the damaged area and make it bigger," he said and saw beam after beam striking the hull of the big ship.

"Enemy ship shields have collapsed. I am reading that the fighters have engaged the Zechs warships. Reading that the fighters are firing missiles. They are smaller than the ones fired at us. ...Each is tipped with an antimatter warhead," Vincent advised without emotion.

"Babe! Without shields they don't stand a chance." Kate feared that their friends were about to lose all four ships along with everyone on them. "Focus Kate." Rick needed her here in this fight.

"Power still building, 56% and rising. There is still a fire in engineering on deck six," Kate told him as Rick watched his shots doing still more damage in an ever expanding circle. "Power levels on the main ship are dropping," Vincent announced just as their ship rocked heavily.

"We have been hit on each flank from the last two Manta Ray ships. They are recharging for another shot," Vincent said.

"Shields down to 12%, main power down to 52%. Main and secondary power couplings on decks six and seven have collapsed and failed," Kate reported and suddenly screamed, "ALEXIS GET OUT OF THERE! I'M GOING TO EJECT THE GENERATORS ON DECKS SIX AND SEVEN BEFORE THEY BLOW. _...ALEXIS!"_ Rick tersely told Kate he was using what power they had to fire on each Manta Ray while they still could.

Kate couldn't wait any longer and started ejecting the generators on decks six and seven. That left the Engineering section on those decks open to space. _"ALEXIS!"_ Kate screamed. "I'm entering Engineering on deck eight," Alexis responded but chose not to tell them that she had large pieces of shrapnel in both of her legs. However, since she was out in space the ship's gravity wasn't giving her a problem.

"I am reading secondary explosions on the final two Manta Ray ships," Vincent announced. Rick continued to use his Gatling fire to continue to expand the hole in the main ship.

"I am scanning the main ship. It continues to have small secondary explosions. Confirm that the Zecks ships are all still there and that the remaining fighters have left them and are coming our way at an increased speed," Vincent told them. Rick could only sigh. So far their damage could be repaired. They could build new neutrino-ion generators and even replace the skin. It would take time but they could do it. Maybe they would be staying with their new friends longer than anticipated.

Rick continued to watch what his firing was doing. "Power is falling. I'm reading cracks in the main and one of the secondary power couplings on deck eight. Attempting to reroute power. Alexis, if you're still on deck eight you need to get out of there. Right now!" Kate called out. "Alexis talk to me. ...Please!" Kate's heart was beating fast. _"Please sweetie!"_ she begged. Both of them missed seeing Vincent leave the bridge and enter a transit pod.

"Shutting down power on deck eight before the couplings blow and take decks eight and nine with them. We lose what's left of engineering and we're dead," Kate said, defending her actions.

Rick saw the fighters returning and watched them each fire a missile. Now they had what were likely nine small missiles tipped with antimatter headed their way. "I'm diverting all power to the engines. Let's see just how smart their missiles really are." He had an idea since he wasn't making a big enough dent in the big ship.

Kate was busy and could only spare an eye to see what Rick was doing. "A little close aren't you?" she questioned. "That's the idea," he confirmed, keeping an eye on the big ship and the missiles that were chasing them and gaining on them fast. Suddenly he rolled their ship from below the enemy ship, up the side, and then across the top. He scraped what was left of their shields against the hull of the enemy ship and started zigzagging his way across the top which he unexpectedly found had a number of protrusions all over it.

"FTL?" Rick questioned. Kate got to work on her panel. "Still available but I can't guarantee for how long, power levels still falling. We don't have many generators left. _...Alexis talk to me!"_ she yelled as the first of her tears started to fall as she fought to keep from falling apart completely.

She had been forced to shut down all of Engineering on deck eight. It left them with decks five and nine to generate main power. "Here come the missiles," Rick said which had Kate looking at the screen as she watched them streak right for them. He quickly went down around a large structure and out the far side.

The missiles tried to follow and for a moment they watched one or more impact on the surface of the big enemy ship. "FTL in three ...two ...one." Then all hell broke lose as at least one more missile impacted on the enemy ship causing an overload and it blew up sending out a pulse wave at the speed of light just as they entered FTL.

It threw everyone to the floor and the emergency lights snapped on bathing everything in a light blue color. Rick groaned and scrambled to stand up and move over to Alexis's station. Kate cursed because her foot was killing her. Still she stood up and manned her station. "All generators are down. I'm reading that Engineering decks from six to eight are open to space. Emergency shutdown has taken place. We're about to lose antigrav. Secondary power is down, running on batteries only." She gave up pressing buttons; there wasn't anything left to do. "Where are we?" she inquired only to watch him shake his head. "No clue. Without main power, scanners are down. We're in normal space and tumbling. I think we're caught in a planet's gravity," he replied wearily. "I don't suppose it's a habitable planet and not a large gas giant like Saturn or Jupiter?" she questioned. He shook his head. "No idea."

"We need to go down to Medical. It's the only place that will still have operating generators," Kate said. They hurried to the transit pod while battery power still lasted and they hit the planet and either crashed or were crushed from the impossibly heavy gravity.

They stepped out of the transit pod and entered medical and saw Alexis being supported by Vincent just as everything went black in their respective worlds.


	39. Chapter 39

**CH39**

Jack was looking at William H. Bracken hanging from the rafters of a long since abandoned and forgotten building in the Vermont countryside. Technically he was hanging from his wrists with some serious pressure on his thumbs, all caused by his own weight.

They had all the information they needed, however, they had also come to the realization that since he was just months from being elected president, the entirety of the federal law enforcement agencies were out there looking for him. What he had done might possibly be overlooked and he'd be elected anyway. None of them wanted to know just how many people had to die to keep his secrets after that.

They had great fear that the FBI would be turned into his personal version of the Gestapo even if they didn't see it that way. He was the president after all. Still there would be a few that would fight back. With the millions from Mason and his drug sales he/they could afford to hire outside mercenaries to do the really dirty work and then do what they could to cover it up.

Mike had even questioned if it would plunge the United States into another civil war as the country ripped itself apart. And what would their enemies do when they watched that happen?

Jack's satellite phone started ringing which took him out of his head. "Yes," he answered brusquely. "How's asshole? Jackass is secure and waiting for his lesson," Mike told him. "Still unconscious. I'll start his lessons as soon as he wakes," he told him. "She's pissed at you. Doesn't believe this is necessary. The other four aren't far behind her if they even are," Mike advised him. "I know but if we're going to do this and somehow are found, they need to stay out of this. This lands on our heads only. You still okay with this?" Jack needed to know if his friend was still willing to finish this or did they release them and let them wander around till they were found? "Like you have to ask. ...Let's get this over with, mine's waking up." Mike hung up. Jack was glad he had such a good friend. He felt bad for leaving Rita, Jim, Johanna, Kevin, and Javi out of this part. They had each done so much to get them to this part.

They had more than enough information on both of them now after five long years to get them convicted and end up on death row. Only problem was they couldn't get them into Texas or any other state that actually executed the people they had on death row. What worried all of them were the politics of this. One party would do all they could to get each of them hung while the other party would likely try and get their boy in the president's office regardless of how he got there.

If Mason was awake then Jack needed Bracken awake so he tossed a glass of water in his face. "Wakey-wakey." He gave Bracken's cheeks a light slap. "What, ...who are you?" Bracken blearily looked at Jack and then looked up since his hands were felt like they were literally on fire. "What's going on? Do you have any idea who I am?" Bracken was important and he knew it. "Yes, Senator, I'm well aware of who you are. You're a murdering bastard who's killing his way to the presidency and I'm afraid that just can't be allowed," he informed Bracken.

"You're mistaken; I've killed no one and I can prove it." Bracken knew his hands were technically clean since he hadn't actually killed anyone. "No, you haven't," Jack admitted. "But tell me, do the names Coonan, Hamilton, Maddox, Perez, or Button mean anything to you?" Jack countered. Bracken knew each and every name he mentioned and he also knew what each of them had done and who he had ordered them to kill. "Never heard of them. Should I know them?" Bracken replied and immediately screamed a blood-curdling howl of pain. Pain the like of which Bracken had never known or ever heard of.

Jack released the button and let Bracken's body relax. "Let me explain how this is going to go. You're a killer. I know who you've ordered killed and who actually died at your behest. The only good thing I can say about that is that your men actually missed killing two of them. Not that your men didn't die trying." He pressed the button again and watched and listened to Bracken scream like he had never screamed before in his life.

He released the button and let Bracken sag. "Some of them died slowly under torture all in an effort to give you information on what they knew and who they had talked to. They died in pain, just like you're going to do," he informed him coldly and pressed the button that resulted in yet another scream of overwhelming pain.

He took his finger off the button and let Bracken's body relax again. "The pain you're feeling is an electrical charge straight into your central nervous system. The power source is battery powered and attached to a wireless control. If I wanted to I could press the button from the comfort of my living room sofa while watching TV or maybe a good movie. I'm told _The Return of the King_ and _Matrix Reloaded_ are out now for purchase. You should be flattered that I'd rather watch you scream instead of watching a good movie." He depressed the button again and watched and listened to Bracken shriek.

He saw Bracken's body slump. "Not to worry Senator, there's no one within miles and if someone does find us, the place is surrounded by claymores with remote detonation. Plus there's a bomb directly under your feet. More than enough to blow you to pieces," he told him and pressed the button. He let Bracken's body crumple in on itself. "Don't bother worrying Senator. You're going to be a mental vegetable long before this actually kills you," he said and pressed the button.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

"You're thinking awfully loud over there," Jim remarked as the two of them sat in their living room on the ground floor. The safe command and control room at the top of the stairs was still in place, they just didn't really need it anymore or so they thought. "What they're doing is wrong, Jim, and you know it." Jo really didn't like what Jack and Mike were doing. They should be letting the system either inject them or let them rot in prison for the rest of their lives. "Like we can do anything about it. We have no idea where they have taken them. Even Rita doesn't know," Jim argued. "Doesn't make it right." Jo continued to fume over this.

An alarm startled them and had them turning on the TV, watching as two carloads of men stopped and started getting out. They left the TV on and raced up the stairs. They opened the hidden door, then opened the steel door behind it, and closed both of them behind them.

Johanna sat down and willed her heart to slow down. _"We_ don't have either of them or even know where they are," Johanna said. "But they don't know that," Jim countered. He turned on the internal power and started up all of the monitors that were in the room. Together they watched the men break down their front door and enter with silenced weapons held up as they cleared the room and went to the back of their house while a different group went up the stairs and entered each bedroom. They checked every closet and every bathroom.

One of them pulled out a radio. "They're not in here," he reported. "They're in there; look again," came the reply. "They've been watching us." Jo was shocked. Jim picked up their landline and made a call. "We've got six in our house and at least one or more outside who've been watching. If they have eyes on us..." Jim was interrupted. "They have eyes on us," Kevin answered grimly and hung up.

Kevin gathered up all of his weapons. "What are you doing Kev?" Jenny asked him as she watched him pick up two vests. "Put this on, we're leaving," he told her. She took the vest but did nothing with it. "I don't understand, go where?" She didn't know everything he did, just that it involved him using weapons to protect her and others.

"Please, if you value your life and the life of our baby, we have to go now!" He looked outside and didn't like what he saw. "We have to go, they're here. Put that on as we go." He opened the front door, guided her down the hall and down the back stairs. Then they got off on one level below and walked down the hall where he used a key to open another apartment door. Once inside Jenny finally put on her vest while Kevin checked the windows, opened the one on the back fire escape, and sent her out first. Once outside and down on the ground he helped her move quickly as he cut down alleys and into shops and out the back door. Time after time they repeated the steps till he was satisfied and pulled out his satellite phone.

"You two okay?" was the first thing he heard from Javi. "Barely, what about you two?" Kevin replied. "I'm about to steal a car. Meet us at emergency point charlie?" Javi told him and asked if he could make it. "We'll be there," he assured Javi as he spotted just the right car to borrow and get them there.

Jim made another call. "We've got six in our house and at least one outside. They know we're here," he advised her. "Kevin and Javi?" Rita questioned. "They should be fine." Jim didn't know for a fact but those two were more prepared to move than they were. "Move carefully and quietly to the space below you. Take everything you can with you and sit tight. I'm coming." Rita hung up.

"She told us to go downstairs." He moved a chair, slid a panel in the floor to one side, and then put in the correct combination. Jim put his poor old back into it to lift the safe door open. The lights inside automatically turned on. Johanna was the first one down while he handed her water, food, and flashlights. He was next. He closed the safe door behind him, locked it in place, and slid the two bolts into place in case they did find it and figured out the combination. Next he pulled a single wire that released a spring which allowed the door in the floor to slide close with a soft thud. Then a bookcase filled with stuff fell over on top of all that.

"Now we wait." Jim sat down, pulled his wife in close, and wrapped an arm around her. "Maybe Katie's better off wherever she is," Johanna offered sadly and got a hug from her husband. "If she was dead we would feel it. I'm not giving up yet." He kissed her cheek. "I wish we knew something more, anything would help." She rested her head on his shoulder and tried to listen to the men that were in their house.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

"Send them in," the Director told his receptionist and he got up to meet them half way so that they could sit comfortably. "JD, Casey, good to see you. Please have a seat. Can I get you something to drink?" he inquired. They answered at the same time, "Just water for me thanks," and, "Same here." The Director opened his refrigerator and handed each a bottle of water. "No gas if I remember correctly." He took one for himself.

"Please sit. I have a pad for each of you." He motioned to the small pads next to them. "I take it you have something to show us?" JD asked. "The Castle clan have found something. A lot of things actually," he admitted and was happy about his decision to send them.

"Another A.I. missile?" Casey queried and picked up his pad to start reading as did JD. "Not this time. I trust you are responding to what they found?" He was hoping they didn't just ignore the Castles. "Of course, someone made that missile. To think someone would build an A.I. missile and let it attack anyone it chose. Our research group, however, is drooling at the possibilities. Not that we would do the same, of course, but we could develop one and give it a specific target. A standoff weapon if you will."

"They found a planet? Already?" JD hustled to read and catch up. "A good-sized planet at that. Where are they now?" Casey asked. "They reported it and moved on according to a follow-up message," the Director replied. "I may have misjudged your Castle family. You may have chosen wisely," JD admitted.

"Interesting, a single city that's also a dirty city. Why just the one?" Casey questioned. "Take a look at the pictures and scans that they sent with it," the Director offered as an answer. "Kind of a bit of a mishmash, not really well thought out. A colony of someone's perhaps?" Casey suggested. "No clean power sources, not sure I like the location. I'd prefer it to be somewhere else," JD mentioned.

"How soon can you build a colony ship, put a presence on it, and get started farming?" the Director questioned. They both thought for a moment about what was under construction at the moment. "Our orbital base is almost done with the first cruiser that has the new drive. She'll start testing in about three months. This works out and it'll revolutionize space travel. The next three will be two months apart. We should have an operational wing in about nine months. After the first one is done we can easily switch over to build your colony ship. Say, two years to build it, test it, outfit it, and man it. It will be the old drive meaning it will take time for it to get there," JD responded.

"I'd like to get us there sooner so we can stake a claim to the system should anyone show up and try and take it before we get there," Casey mentioned. "We could split off elements of the ninth fleet today and get them in transit tomorrow," JD suggested. "I'll leave what you decide to send to secure this planet to you two, though I agree the sooner we get there the better," the Director said.

"When will you hear from your Castle group next?" JD inquired. "Not for another four months at best. We sent them out into an area that's really sparsely populated with systems. Even more sparse and farther out than we are or even Earth is located," the Director told them.

"One of my better pilots with possibly the smartest person on this planet and an alien. You took a risk, even if it appears to be working out." He did have to hand it to the Director. "We'll get the orders out and the ships will leave in twelve hours," Casey advised him and stood to leave followed by JD.

An hour later and eight ships had their orders and were soon loading all the supplies they would need to last for a few years without resupply. One battleship, one cruiser, and six destroyers broke orbit a few hours later and entered FTL headed for a planet that had one dirty colonial city on it. It would take them a few months but it was considered enough to keep the system until a colony ship and its support ships would show up. Plus not all of the planet was radioactive, just one little piece of it. The crew didn't have to stay onboard ship the entire time they were there.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

Kate woke with a start and smacked her head on the Plexiglas top. "Ouch!" She tried to reach an hand to her head and found it was blocked by the same top. "Oh yeah, medical pod." She tried to get her mind to start working. "Diagnosis of occupant?" she inquired and watched the glass light up and show her. "No more concussion, no more broken ankle, and no more broken leg." She relaxed and closed her eyes. Then she opened them and kept reading. "Not dehydrated and no other injuries." That was all she cared about. "Open please," she called out and found herself looking at the ceiling of the shuttle while she was practically lying on the floor. She climbed out and let the pod slide back into place. Next she pressed a button and watched Rick's pod slide out while the Plexiglas remained closed. "Analysis of occupant?" she asked and began reading.

"No more concussion, punctured lung repaired, gash on abdomen repaired, still working on both legs." Kate let herself bend forward till her forehead rested on the glass. "Still alive," she whispered. "Another twenty-four hours." She lifted her head to read the rest.

"Don't go anywhere babe, I have to go check on Alexis." She smiled, kissed the glass, and let the pod slide back in under the bed. Opening the door she found the sun had just started to come up and HAL was right where she left him. The area was a mess so she climbed into him and walked back to what was left of Medical.

Along the way she looked at what was left of their ship. Almost all of Engineering was gone, not just damaged. She meant gone as in there was nothing to see except a big gaping hole. Even the two wings on that side were gone.

As she approached Medical she could tell that the medical computer was likely damaged beyond repair. She used HAL to climb up and enter Medical before getting out of him. The medical generators were obviously still online so they at least had some power. Likely her generator was also still working which meant they could make parts, entire generators, and even the skin of the ship. It would take them years, but so long as the bridge and the main computer were operational, the ship just might still fly and get them home.

"Yeah, and I'll be old and gray by then." She chuckled at herself. She finally reached Alexis's medical pod and found Vincent hovering nearby. "The walk-in coolers and freezers are operational," Vincent told her. "Well done Vincent!" Kate stepped past Alexis's pod and gave his metal body a quick kiss.

"See if you can contact AMEE and have her report here," Kate asked him as she knelt down next to Alexis's pod. "Yes, Kate," Vincent responded and flew off. She didn't really want to know. Alexis was in such bad shape when she had found her. She stroked the glass and looked in and saw her lying on her back with her eyes closed. Alexis looked peaceful. "Diagnose occupant," she called and forced herself to read.

"Concussion repaired, three broken ribs still, punctured lung repaired, crushed pelvis still broken, both legs still crushed as well as both feet. ...Oh, my sweet girl." She bent over and rested her head on the glass and cried yet again. "Estimate time to total repair?" she inquired. _"_ _OH,_ _GOD!"_ She collapsed backward and just rested. "Power, we need power." That thought got Kate up off the floor. She went to a panel to pull up the power of the generators and started doing a diagnosis.

"Functioning at 22% at present based on the current load. Maximum power available is 99.6%, that's good. Storage is at 87% capacity so it'll last for months. If I can tap into the main storage in what's left of Engineering, I can stretch that into years and still have my generator as a backup and the skin of the ship when the sun's out. We have food at least, we just need water," she said to herself.

"Okay, things are bad but they could be worse, ...I guess," she murmured and then watched as AMEE climbed inside with Vincent hovering next to her. "AMEE! Let's see what you've got. Maybe we crashed on Xerxes and can get some help from our friends." She was hoping anyway.

Kate went in search of a pad so she could connect it to AMEE. "Let's see what you've seen shall we?" She crossed her fingers and began searching AMEE's memory. "What the hell is that!?" She kept searching for a clearer picture. Finally she got a better look at it though not a clear one. It was big, really big. "Five maybe six stories tall with a neck that's another four or five stories tall? And look at the size of those legs!" she said and then saw that AMEE had finally got a clear picture.

" _OH, god._ You have _got_ to be shitting me!" She let the pad fall against her legs. She racked her brain to get the name of it and tilted her head as if that would actually help.

" _Brachiosaurus."_


	40. Chapter 40

**CH40**

"A dinosaur planet, what are the odds? There just better not be an asteroid headed this way or it'll wipe us out too." Kate continued to stare at nothing. "The bad guys were rather lizard-y looking, what if this is their planet? Shit!" They were dead if it was. "But why would one be more developed and advanced than another?" She didn't understand that part. "Except that one had wings and most dinosaurs didn't. What are my chances that all there are are plant eaters? No raptors and no T-Rex? ...Yeah, I'm not that lucky or I've used up all of my luck." She took in a deep breath and let it out.

"Main power's out so communication's out, at least for now. Environmental systems will be down and unless I can patch that hole, Medical isn't going to have any environmental control either." She thought it over. "AMEE go back outside and keep watch within a radius of one mile. Do not engage any of the locals unless they attempt to enter the ship and do not let yourself be damaged. Vincent, you stay here with Alexis and guard her above all else. If something tries to get in call me and kill whomever or whatever it is. I lose Alexis and I'm going to lose it and take you with me," she warned him. Vincent acknowledged her orders, extended his two weapons, and placed them on stand by.

"How's your ion storage?" she inquired, thinking that if she had to she could draw some out of the storage lockers in what was left of Engineering. "I am at 73% at this moment," Vincent replied. It was a relief knowing Vincent was fine for now. "You reach 30% you let me know and we'll draw some out of the storage on one of the remaining engineering decks for you," she said. "Acknowledged."

Since main power was out Kate was forced to climb up to her work station. Things were a mess but she didn't see anything broken. With a quick test she found her power stood at just under 80%. "Ship's skin first," she told herself. "No, weapons first." She left her area and went to the closest weapons locker and pulled out a hand weapon, a rifle, and what she called a grenade launcher then went back to her area and got to work.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

Kate pulled the third sheet out and placed it on top of the other two and got started working on the fourth sheet. However, she was getting tired and thirsty. She let the machine start weaving and left to go find the walk-ins. "Cooking is going to be a challenge." Main power was out and so was the kitchen. "Still more work." She hung her head and then was ready to kick herself. She made a turn and opened a weapons locker then pulled out a rifle and slung it over her shoulder; she pulled out a belt and attached a hand weapon. She had left hers downstairs! She put together a snack and packed another bottle of water and headed back downstairs.

She was back to watching the machine weave her next panel so she sat down and spread out her snack. She opened her water bottle and was drinking when Vincent called an alarm. "Breach of ship's hull." His warning had Kate running for the ladder with new found energy. She wasn't losing Alexis!

She ran into Medical with her hand weapon out and found Vincent spinning and shooting at any number of little lizards running around on two legs and squawking loudly. She moved to stand on Alexis's pod and started firing. The little buggers were everywhere. It wasn't until the last three of them ran out the opening that she and Vincent stopped firing. Kate looked around and saw scorch marks from their misses all over the place. She moved over to one of the dead bodies and studied it. "Alexis could tell me something about this thing. ...It kind of looks like a mini raptor." It had the right frame except it was only about two feet tall. "I don't remember what you guys are called." She racked her brain but came up empty. "I suppose this means your larger brothers are out there, too." She definitely wasn't looking forward to engaging any of them. Now she had to collect the dead bodies and get them out of her ship and far enough away to not attract scavengers. "Vincent, alert AMEE. I have a job for her."

AMEE carried out one of the dead raptors. "Keep up the good work Vincent. Call if you have another problem. I've got three more sheets to go before I can try to close that hole." She headed back downstairs. She ate her snack while she watched the machine weave her panel. The snack and water were helping her feel better as she pulled her panel off the machine and started work on the next one. After that she started taking the panels down to Medical where she would be using them.

While there she watched as AMEE took the last body out of Medical to dispose of it hopefully far enough away to not cause her trouble. Kate sat back down while she watched the last panel being woven by the machine. When it was done she checked on the materials she needed to make more. "I may need to salvage pieces from engineering from now on. I'll need HAL to move them."

Downstairs she was applying the panels to the hull of the ship to seal it closed and prevent more unwanted guests. "There." Kate hit the final panel and ran her scanner over her work to see if they were integrated into the panels of the ship. "Now I need to be able to charge the hull surface to deter something bigger." She sighed. She was tired but nowhere near done working.

Almost at the end of her strength, she crawled all over the ship getting the power conduits from wherever she could find them. She dragged them down to the generators for Medical and started connecting them. Kate ran her scanner over each one to verify the connection. Then she started connecting them to various sections of the ship. In this case it was every shield emitter that was still operational. Once completed, she ran her scanner over the last of the connections and collapsed, her back up against the hull. "Almost done," she groaned and dragged her skinny butt back down to Medical. "Run diagnostic for me Vincent; verify my connections." She sagged tiredly into a chair.

"Diagnostic complete, no faults found," Vincent reported. "Good, stay here and guard Alexis as before. I'm going to bed, call me if you have a problem. If AMEE tells you that something big's interested in our ship, charge the hull by pushing this button. Call me but leave it on until it leaves." She couldn't afford to keep it charged all day, every day. "Good night Vincent." She hauled herself up to deck seven and went into their dark room. All she had was her flashlight from her area and her weapons that she left on the dining room table. She wet a washcloth and scrubbed herself clean before climbing into bed naked.

Kate's head hit the pillow and she was out.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

She sat up in bed and clutched her chest willing her heart to slow down. _"No!"_ she whimpered. She had to know – just had to – so she got up and turned on her flashlight. She got dressed and climbed down to Medical in the dark. Only when she entered Medical did she have light. She hurried over to Alexis's medical pod and found her sleeping just like she had been last time. Kate got down on her knees and stroked the pod while she looked at her face. She wanted to know if she was better but was afraid of the answer. What she did do was run its diagnostic to make sure the pod was working perfectly. Satisfied, she stood back up. "Any change?" she asked looking at Vincent. "No changes Kate. AMEE has not seen anything approach the ship. It is presently dark outside and she is using infrared to keep vigil."

"Keep watching. I'll be in the shuttle if you need me," she told him. "Acknowledged," Vincent responded and watched Kate leave. It wasn't easy to reach the shuttle with only the light from her flashlight. It didn't help that many of the corridors were littered with debris from the damage they had taken. Just short of entering Engineering on deck nine, she turned and entered the air lock that led to the shuttle. Opening the hatch she climbed down to the hatch on the shuttle after closing the one above her and opened her way into the shuttle. She thought she heard something, some kind of scratching so she opened the door to the wrecked cockpit area. She was surprised by another group of mini raptors that looked exactly like the last bunch. They screeched and Kate screamed. She pulled her hand weapon and started firing madly. She killed three of them while the rest of them ran. "I'm going to hate this planet," she muttered.

She went back inside the main room, changed the setting on her hand weapon, and used the beam to seal the door closed permanently. Once she was satisfied she dropped her weapons on the bed above Rick and collapsed onto the other bed. "I'm still here babe, not going anywhere." Kate adjusted her position so that she could look at the medical pod he was in since she could see the lights on it telling her it was still working. She just kept staring at those lights as she felt her eyelids get heavier and heavier. She blinked to keep them open but it was a war she could not win.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

Rick slowly opened his eyes; save for a few lights it was dark. Trying to sit up turned out to not be such a good idea. "OW!" he yelped as his head hit something hard and then suddenly he was sliding and the Plexiglas top slid away. "Medical pod...shuttle." He looked around. "Not Medical?" Somehow his mind told him he and Kate had been on their way to Medical. That was when he saw her. She was lying on a bed across the way from him. She was dressed in clothes, sleeping on her side. He just laid there for a moment and watched her sleep. But there was something different about how she was sleeping. She didn't look peaceful and happy like she normally did.

He carefully climbed out of the medical pod and watched it slide back in under the bed. That was when he noticed weapons lying on the bed. Two pistols and two rifles. Seeing the weapons suddenly brought back a number of memories. They were involved in a fight to protect their friends and they were all losing. All those enemy fighters were going to gut every one of their ships. The huge mothership had turned into one big pain in the ass to destroy. "FTL, ...crash. We crashed," he whispered to himself. It explained why he was in a medical pod. However, the pod under Kate was dark, so where was Alexis? Rick got down on his knees and moved in close to his wife to watch her sleep. She looked so tired and beaten down. Like the universe had dumped all of its troubles on her shoulders. He reached out to lightly stroke her nose. All it got him was a nose wiggle as if that would bat whatever it was away. He thought it was cute.

He brushed some of her hair away that looked like it hadn't been washed in days. "Kate," he whispered. "Wake up, love." Rick tried again. This time he blew on her nose which earned him another wiggle of her nose, but her eyes also fluttered open. "Hi," he whispered. "Hi," she replied. "Love you," she added sleepily and closed her eyes. "Kate." He tried again and started grinning. "Rick," she answered but kept her eyes closed. His grin only grew. But as much fun as this was he needed answers to questions. "Where's Alexis, Kate?" he asked softly. "Alexis." She smiled and his heart soared. Even in her half awake, half asleep state she still loved Alexis with all of her heart. "Kate?" He tried one more time. "Sleep Rick." She wriggled in place and then her eyes shot open. "RICK!" While he initially thought this was a good thing, he wasn't ready for the sudden river of tears that streamed down her face. Her hand came around to cup his face. "Rick." This time she said it in her soft sexy bedroom voice that had always affected him and this time was no different.

"RICK!" Suddenly Kate was out of the bed and almost knocked him backwards. She was up in a flash and had her arms around him, crying while kissing him. When she broke from the kiss she placed her hands on either side of his face and wept glad tears. "You're alive! ...How do you feel?" Had the medical pod fixed all of him? "A little tired, a few muscles are a touch sore but otherwise I feel fine. What happened, where are we? ...I mean after the crash." He amended his question. "What do you remember?" Kate asked. "We got involved in a fight and we were losing I think, we were certainly taking a beating. That was one damn big ship that refused to die." Rick definitely remembered that. She picked up the story. "We went to FTL just as there was an explosion..." He interrupted her. "And then everything went straight to hell."

"We crashed. We're on a planet but I just don't know which one or where. Main power is out. Only Medical and Maintenance have power and it may stay that way for a really long time." She kissed him quickly. "Where's Alexis?" Rick asked next and instantly regretted it. Kate's face turned into one that had bad news written all over it and her tears only increased. "She's not..." he started to question. " _NO_ _!_ No... she's alive. I got her into a medical pod, but she's badly hurt Rick, really bad." She wiped away her tears. "We made it to Medical just as the ship crashed. Something gave way or actually two somethings. The bigger one crushed Alexis. It shattered her pelvis, both legs, and both feet. Another piece pierced her chest and her lung collapsed while yet another piece hit her in the head."

"I had to use HAL to free her from the debris. She was almost dead when I got her into a working medical pod. Another pair of pieces hit you. One almost removed your right leg and the other hit your head, hard." She kept wiping at her tears. "But she's alive." Rick needed to hear it again. "Her bones are fractured into so many pieces... I don't know if the medical pod can fix everything. It's possible that she'll never walk again. I just don't know. She's going to be in that pod for weeks, months most likely still if it can fix everything." Kate knew that much.

"What else?" Rick questioned. "The locals are not...well some of the locals aren't nice. Vincent and I have already killed several of them." He thought it over. "Well, I'm sure it couldn't be helped." He immediately forgave her. They would handle the locals when the time came and apologize for killing those whom they had been forced to kill. Kate shook her head. "They're wildlife locals...dinosaurs actually," she said. "Dinosaurs?" He had never heard the term. "It would help if I just showed you. AMEE is outside scouting around us within a mile radius and Vincent is guarding Alexis. Do you think you can walk?" She helped him to stand and she held him tight. "I've been so frightened and alone," she admitted quietly. "Let's go check on our girl, find out what's going on, and where exactly we are," he suggested. She nodded and initially let go of him then hugged and kissed him soundly. A kiss that he responded to with love and passion.

"It's a little dark in here," he mentioned as they walked down a corridor littered with debris. "Main power is out," Kate reminded him and kept walking and then climbed down to Medical. "Captain." Vincent was happy to see him up and moving around. Rick ignored him for now and went straight to Alexis in her pod. He looked at the readout and saw that she was in fact alive. "Display diagnosis," he said and began reading. "Her pelvis, legs, and feet are still fractured. It seems to be concentrating on keeping the tissues healthy. ...Display time to heal all injuries," he inquired next. _"THREE MONTHS!"_ He sat on the floor and put his rifle down. "Three months," he whispered brokenly. He knew the capabilities of the medical pod and being in one for three months might just be a new record. "Three months." Rick found Kate behind him, hugging him and even from here he could feel her tears and hear her sniffling.

"We wait babe, and if she's still hurt after that time then we deal with it. At least she's alive, but I have something to show you." Kate got up and picked up a pad and showed him what AMEE had seen. "It's big...what is it?" He had never seen the like of it before. "It's a dinosaur. They've been extinct on Earth for millions of years. This one happens to be a plant eater. If I remember correctly, it eats the plants whole and then swallows rocks that grind the plant matter up in its stomach for it to digest," she explained. "Plant eater doesn't sound so bad, unless it steps on you. Human pancake." Rick tried to make a joke but knowing he had to wait for three months to find out about Alexis didn't leave him in the mood to be funny.

"True, but where there are plant eaters there are meat eaters. One of the bigger ones that I can remember is called a T-Rex. I don't remember what it's short for, I wasn't really into dinosaurs as a girl. It's big, not this kind of big, but still big. Then there are raptors. Smaller, smarter, and they supposedly hunt in packs like wolves. Both are very dangerous. There are the mini raptors, too. They got into the ship earlier. Vincent and I shot them. See the scorch marks all over? Little buggers are quick. ...They were in the cockpit as well," Kate told him. "How did they get in?" Rick looked around. "There used to be a big hole over there. I patched it after making the necessary panels. It took me all day and almost all night." Suddenly there was an alert from AMEE. She took the pad from him and brought up what AMEE had spotted. "Just another plant eater." She relaxed and handed the pad back to him.

"When can we expect a rescue? After we stop sending them data or our friends tell them?" Kate asked and watched him shake his head. "No Explorer ship has ever returned, remember?" Rick jogged her memory. "Great." She went back to feeling overwhelmed and defeated. "We need a plan, a long-term plan. ...Can you connect the medical generators to any other systems on the ship? Lighting, life support, communications maybe?" he questioned. That gave her something to think about. "I've already got the skin of the ship connected to them in case a T-Rex comes along and decides our ship is lunch. You don't want to know what that took." It was one of the reasons she was still tired and her muscles ached.

"Life support?" Kate shook her head. "Too many holes and some or a lot of that equipment was in Engineering. Engineering only consists of decks five and nine at the moment. We're down to four generators not including Medical and I don't even know if those work or can ever work. To make communications work I would need to test the generators on deck five and see if I can route the necessary power conduits to the bridge. ...If there is a bridge. I haven't been up there yet," she explained. "So we can't live in the ship except for Medical and Maintenance. Hydroponics?" he queried. She shook her head again. "Another area of the ship I haven't been to."

"It's in the middle of the ship so it should be good. It just needs power for the lights and environment," Rick remarked. "And it has its own separate environmental equipment. If I can route a power conduit from say deck five, we'll still have fresh food." She was suddenly hopeful. "Walk-ins? We only just filled the things," he said. "Vincent took care of that already." Kate started smiling again since she was proud of him. "Way to go Vincent!" He patted his metal body.

"We still need a plan. See if you can get communications working. I'll check out hydroponics and maybe get started on routing a power conduit up to deck five," Rick offered. "Take weapons with you everywhere you go babe. If there are more holes those little raptors may have gotten in somewhere else. Blasted things are everywhere," Kate warned. "I'll be fine. Contact me with what you find or need some help. After this we need to start thinking what to do long-term. Even if communications work, it'll be a year or more," he pointed out.

"Stay safe babe." Kate kissed him and they headed for the ladder to take them higher up in the ship. No power meant no transit pod. "Keep guarding Alexis, Vincent. That's your only mission," she called over her shoulder as she exited Medical.


	41. Chapter 41

**CH41**

 **It is now one month later:**

Rick poured the remainder of the concrete into the last hole and then checked to make sure it was still level. Satisfied, he picked up his rifle and headed for the ship. Getting in and out was a touch easier now since they'd created their own airlock. Kate was outside just like he was. "The last pole is in the ground. I can start routing the wire tomorrow," he told her. "I'll be ready. I've got the coils of the two generators on deck nine aligned and I've run diagnostics. The power conduit has been routed out of the ship and I'll have the automatic controls ready to go. The new panels are stacked up just outside of the ramp. I've made 10% more than we've estimated we will need. I'll start work on the generators on deck five tomorrow," she assured him. "Dinner?" He was tired and starving. "I'll meet you in the kitchen." She kissed him. "Go check on our girl and tell her hi for me." She went in and up to the kitchen while he headed over to Medical.

He knelt down next to the medical pod. "Hi pumpkin. You've always wanted to explore, wait till you see where we are now. Except for the mini raptors as Kate calls them, all of the others have been plant eaters. Not really looking forward to running into this T-Rex Kate keeps talking about. Stay safe my sweet girl. We love you." Rick kissed the pod. "We're done for the day Vincent. Just keep guarding her," he instructed. "Acknowledged," Vincent answered.

Rick climbed up to the kitchen and found Kate cooking. Only Medical, the kitchen, and the walk-ins were connected to the two medical neutrino-ion generators so the load on them wasn't that bad. She had repaired the two on deck nine and was going to start work on the generators on deck five tomorrow.

They'd lost ion storage on decks six and seven. However, the others were still intact. All they had to do was figure out how to get the other generators to tap into that source. But that problem was a long way off. Rick walked up behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. Kate shrugged him off her. "You're sweaty and stinky. Go back outside and take a shower," she told him while she kept cooking. "I thought you didn't want me to take cold showers?" he teased since all of their showers were cold. She smiled. "I'll make an exception in this case, now go get clean. Unless you want to cook your own?" She raised an eyebrow, then smiled since she had no intention of letting him starve.

"Yes, dear," he teased again. She spun around. "And if you call me dear again I'll do something else after I tie you to the bed," she threatened. "Ooo, kinky! ...I'm going, I'm going." He raised his hands when she produced her weapon of choice. They were both smiling wide as he left and she went back to cooking.

Dinner was eaten mostly in silence. They didn't really have much to talk about and they were both bone weary. They had been working hard for the last month. Rick had climbed into HAL and had started cutting out ship support columns and joists. He had to learn to make his own concrete. He used HAL to dig all of the holes a maximum of twelve feet apart. He put the poles into the ground, poured in the concrete, and then welded supports to them that Kate said resembled flying buttresses on Earth. Then he welded those to the short poles just a few feet away.

He had already used HAL to cut down a fair sized section of trees creating a large clearing around the ship, right up to the edge of the stream near where they had managed to crash. The stream was their shower location since they wanted to conserve the water in the tanks. No power meant no recycling water.

His next job was to fabricate the necessary wire to route a charge through and string them up in a pattern that they had yet to work out. Then use all of the trees he had cut down to finish the fence. The idea was that the posts from the ship would act as support. The trees would fill in the space between each of the posts in a horizontal layer. The wire would be just outside of the trees or wall. The wire would be powered at all times sending a small amount of current through it. When a dinosaur decided to test their wall it would come into contact with the wire which would increase the amperage based on how long the dinosaur maintained contact with the wire. Provided that the controls Kate was working on worked correctly. The power could be enough to kill it if it maintained contact that long. The concertina wire at the top would be exposed. It was more dense and would be just as charged. It was meant to deter the bigger dinosaurs. They still had to work out how to build and install a gate to get in and out of the compound.

" _WOW...damn that's cold!"_ he complained as he took his shower – really a bath – with water from the stream. He grabbed his towel, dried off, and was putting on his clothes when he heard something. He picked up his rifle and looked around. It sounded again and he decided he would finish putting on his clothes inside the ship.

"Your turn before it gets dark," he told her after he entered the kitchen. "Dinner's in the oven, I'll be right back," she said. "I heard something so be careful," he warned. She assured him she would. Since the water was so cold it was going to be a fast shower. She was now thinking of setting a new personal best in how quickly she could get clean. While he waited for her to return, he sat down and went back to work on what was going to be built inside the compound.

"How are you coming?" Kate inquired as she walked back into the kitchen and checked on dinner. "I'm thinking of using that giant grove of bamboo AMEE spotted. The stalks are really big around and quite tall. I can strap them together to create the main supports. The trick is figuring out how to connect them to the concrete at the ground," Rick commented. He had several concrete support locations and from there he had three posts coming up at different angles that would support the first floor which would be about eight feet off the ground. A double set of stairs led up to the round deck. This floor would be the living area, kitchen, and whatever else. The next level would be bedrooms with another double set of stairs. On top of that would be the panels Kate had made. In the center would be a cupola that would have still more panels on its roof.

The walls on both levels would be still more panels that in this case would be mounted on a track so that they could open each floor wide if they chose to, or close them to keep the blowing rain out. That was one of the things they had already encountered in their month of being here. This place had thunderstorms that would roll in just before or just after dark and dump on them. Sometimes with a really strong wind.

Since the panel would convert the sun's rays into power they could connect the kitchen to the roof and cook there when the sun shone. They were also still working on a way to keep all the bugs out. Several had already made it inside the ship which pissed them off to no end.

"You're going to need a guard when you start clearing that growth of bamboo," Kate cautioned him since it wasn't all that close to the ship. "Are you volunteering?" He smiled just as the oven announced dinner was ready. "If I'm going to keep my husband, yes. Plus I'm not telling our daughter that I let you go alone and got yourself killed." They filled in dinner with talk about this house they were going to build. Where the furniture was going to come from, how to route a power conduit from deck nine out to it, preferably buried to keep it out of sight and out of their way.

Suddenly Kate had an idea. "Rick, how powerful is the communications system on the shuttle?" She started praying. Finding the main computer mostly gone along with sections of the bridge had not been a welcome revelation. "I thought you said the cockpit was destroyed?" he questioned in surprise. "It's damaged yes, but not totally gone," she replied. "We can look after dinner," he said. "It'll be dark by then," she protested. "Then we'll look first thing in the morning," he responded calmly.

They both had their hopes up but weren't going to talk about it lest they jinx it.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

They couldn't sleep in their room anymore. It was too deep in the ship; it didn't have any heat, or cooling, or exhaust. Besides it was as dark as anyplace could get, so they had dragged their mattress down to medical and slept on the floor. Their clothes were hung everywhere and everything else, like underwear, was lying around on anything they could find.

"Sorry Lex but I don't want to give you reason to need therapy." Kate spoke softly while she draped a cloth over the medical pod before she assaulted her husband and had her way with him.

A few hours later she was resting on Rick while they caught their breath. "We need to find a way to use those scarves in our new room," she told him. "There isn't going to be any soundproofing and we haven't even worked out what we're going to use to separate the bedrooms," he countered which made her groan. "We'll think of something." She was _not_ going to stop making love to her husband. That just wasn't an option.

The sun was only just starting to peek over the horizon and they were already dressed and armed to the teeth with AMEE keeping watch as they moved from one part of the ship to the other outside. She had sealed the door so they either cut it back open or they entered from the outside. "There's only room for one," he pointed out. "You go, I'll keep watch." She hefted her rifle and started scanning the area around them much like what AMEE was doing. He carefully climbed in through the jagged gap, cursing when his leg caught on something. Finally sitting in his seat he started looking at what was left. "Only one way to find out," he said to himself and began powering up. He was showered by sparks and heard crackling which had him throwing switches and pressing buttons. "OW! _...OW, DAMMIT!"_ He yanked his hand away. "You all right babe?" she called over her shoulder not taking her eyes off of what was out there. "Fine, just fine," he assured her. Though while most of him was fine, his finger tips were telling him otherwise. "Okay, let's see what you've got girl." He started running a diagnostic. "Computer's still operational, flight controls are shot. We're not flying anywhere in this thing." _She_ had just became a thing. "I don't want to fly anywhere. I want help for our daughter and I want off this death trap." Kate just knew there was a damn T-Rex or an entire herd of raptors out there somewhere and it was only a matter of time before they made it this way. Rick silently chuckled at her description of this planet, though he had to agree about wanting help for Alexis. "Communication is inoperative. Do codes 005 through 023 and 116 through 223 mean anything to you?"

"SHIT!" She cursed loudly. "Yeah, they do," she replied. _'Come on Kate think it through. It's just another stupid pop quiz_ _,_ _'_ she thought. She tried to remember each error code. "We need to get back up to the bridge! Get back out here and power down for now," she called.

"You think you can fix it?" Rick asked her again and again as he jogged behind her all the way up to the bridge. "Take that apart and try not to break anything." She indicated what she wanted him to work on. "I need some tools and a cutter. Try not to get yourself killed up here while I'm gone," Kate told him since the roof was wide open in places and the entire deck was wet and slick from rain.

She came back and dropped some tools that he could use to help him retrieve what she wanted while he listened to her cutting open something.

Finally he had what he wanted and sat back watching her pulling crystals. She ran a scanner over it and he watched her toss it away. "Oh, come on! They can't all be..." She stopped complaining and put that crystal in her tray. He watched while she threw more away and saw her tray get more full with each crystal, until, "Damn it! I needed that crystal." She threw that one away with more authority. "I need to... It just has to..." She racked her brain and then suddenly sat up straight. "Bring those crystals and that thing and come with me." She gathered up her tools and her cutter and hurried to the ladder.

He followed her to deck six in what used to be the Engineering section. Parts of it were literally missing along with the holes where the neutrino-ion generators used to be. She strode over to a control panel that was only partly there, opened it, and then started cutting the rest of it open. She pulled out a crystal and was smiling, right up until she scanned it and threw it out the hole in the ship. "Next," she announced and they ended up on deck seven which was only in slightly better shape.

This time she scanned the crystal and... "YES, at last!" Kate turned around. "Let's go back to the shuttle." She picked up her tools. "Bring that thing and the crystals." She took long strides to the ladder, climbed outside, and over to the shuttle. "Stay here and hand me what I ask you for." She worked her way into the cockpit. She started barking out the names of the tools she needed and soon Rick saw crystals come flying out of the cockpit. The throwing stopped and a couple of hours later, he was starting to wonder what she was doing. "You still awake in there?" he called over his shoulder as he scanned the area. "Yeah, yeah. Hand me that thing I had you take out, would you please?" Soon he was listening to her curse. "We're never flying again right? I need you to go into the back room area and rip out as much opti-cable you can lay your hands on. The longer they are the better."

"What about..." He was referring to keeping watch. "Just get the cable please." She pulled out her hand weapon and waited. Eventually coil after coil suddenly flew in and landed in her lap. "That enough? How about lunch?" His stomach was growling at him. "I'll let you know and I'm not hungry." She got busy cutting and attaching. He waited and waited. "Lunch?" he asked a bit piteously. "No, thanks," she replied somewhat absentmindedly.

Finally she crawled out of the cockpit bringing her tools and something else with her. "Isn't this..." She interrupted him. "I know what it is. Here, hold this; I'll be right back." She handed it over to him and went into the main room of the shuttle only to come back out a moment later with a fire extinguisher. "I've had to use some crystals that aren't meant for this. After we do this, it's probably going to blow up. It's not going to last long, but it's long enough for a micro-burst ...I hope. Walk out there as far as the opti-cable will allow and compose the message you want to send. A fraction of a second later the cockpit will blow up but it _should_ work just long enough to send a short message. Say five words or so," she informed him.

"We don't even know where we are!" Rick pointed out a problem with being rescued. "Five words, no more. Then press send. If we had a working computer maybe we could compose a longer message and compress it into five words, but we don't have one that has that capability," Kate told him. "Alexis has..." He stopped speaking when she began shaking her head. "Can we think about it or do we have to do this now?" He wanted to think these five words over. She considered his question. The second he pressed send the power would come on, the message would be sent and then the cockpit would blow up. All of which would happen almost instantly.

"Yes, but if we leave all of this exposed we risk those blasted mini raptors coming back and wrecking all my hard work," she warned him. If it was someone else what would he need to look for him or them? What would a navigator need to find them? _Faith!_ Rick tried not to think or force his finger to go anywhere. When he stopped he had something. He didn't want to think about it and screw it up by thinking about it too hard. "Here we go." He swallowed hard and his hand hovered over the send button as she lifted the fire extinguisher.

"Pumpkin!" Rick whispered and pressed the button. The cockpit exploded in what felt like an instant. He watched Kate rush in and put out the fire. He could only watch as their hope went up in flames. Once the fire was out she was gave the console an occasional squirt. "How do we know if it worked?" he asked her. "We don't. There's nothing left to check with. It should have worked. But everything takes time. A fraction of a moment to recognize the command, another fraction to send the message with the power provided, an additional fraction for the overload to happen, and yet another fraction for the explosion to happen. The trick is if the message was not corrupted by the overload or the crystals I was forced to use," she added and couldn't help but pray. "If this works I'm going to kiss Professor Calloway," she told him.

"I'll try not to get jealous when you do," he grinned.

"I'm sure Professor _Jessica_ Calloway will thank you for that!" Kate grinned right back at him.


	42. Chapter 42

**CH42**

"We have a surprise for you two," Rita told Jim and Jo as she drove them to where she wanted to take them. "You two have done a lot for us since you joined us and to be honest, Jack, Mike, and I still owe you for what we told Kate." She still felt wretched about what she'd done. "It's been almost five years Rita. Wherever she is we can only hope that she's happy. And we still need to thank you again for saving us." Jim and Jo had been sequestered in their emergency panic room for what felt like days.

"Yeah, who would have guessed that Mason's own son was such a homicidal asshole? Fortunately none of his men or Mason and Bracken are ever going to threaten you again," she assured them. They had left Bracken and Mason barely alive even if they were both mental vegetables and when their hired killers finally found them all they could do was groan. A quick flick of a button had destroyed them: Mason, his son Caleb, and Bracken, plus the buildings each of them had been in. In fact the rain of materials had left the surrounding countryside littered with bricks, chunks of concrete, and shattered boards for what felt like miles.

"Where are we going?" Jo was starting to recognize the area they were in. It wasn't until Rita pulled into a driveway that hadn't been there before that Johanna's eyes opened wide. "This is our old home, or it looks like it used to be." Jo just sat there with both hands over her mouth. "What have you done?" she demanded while Jim, equally shocked, remained silent.

"We bought it from the company Kate sold it to and had it modified and updated. It took us a few years but it's all brand new. We took away a part of your basement and gave you a one car garage. We changed everything inside, too." Rita parked the car in the tiny driveway and got out followed by Jim and Johanna.

They stood there and stared at it. It didn't look anything like it used to. It was still an old brick building, however, it now had a dark wooden garage door that had windows across the top. Just to the right was the front door. Above both doors were planter boxes that already had plants in them hanging over and down. There were also pots that provided a division between the driveway and the front door.

Johanna looked up and saw new windows that all had planter boxes that had the same type of plants that were hanging down the wall. "It's yours." Rita handed over the keys and started for her car. "Where are you going?" Johanna asked. "I'm going to let you two explore on your own. We'll see you later since no one ever really leaves the Agency. There's also a surprise inside. ...Enjoy!" She waved and drove off.

"They gave us our home back." Johanna couldn't believe it. "Let's go see," Jim quietly suggested and waited for his wife to unlock the front door. Inside the front door was a long hallway that didn't used to be there. There was also a note. _The code is 2449._ They had a security system! He keyed in the numbers, pressed ENTER, and saw the lights turn green. Closing and locking the door, they went down the hallway and walked into what was obviously a living room. "What have they done!?" Jo's mouth fell open as she looked around. She had passed a coat closet and found a large spiral staircase right in front of her with another hallway just to its right if she kept walking straight.

It was several floors tall as she looked up. Walking around the closet they found a door that lead to the garage. Inside they found a car with a big red bow on it. "They got us a car!" Johanna had her hands back over her mouth and was already starting to cry. Jim went around her and looked it over. Opening the driver's door he found the keys in the ignition, so he started it up for a moment.

 **2004 Infinity G35**

 _DOHC 24-valve 3.5-liter V-6, 5-speed auto._ The seats were white leather and the dash and console were gun metal gray. Jim was also surprised when he started the car. Something slid out of the console and tilted up to display a home screen that said Alpine on it. "It has navigation," he yelled at his wife. He turned the car off and watched it retract back into the console.

Rejoining his wife, they walked into the living room which had a large fireplace against the far wall. Next to it was a narrow but really tall wood storage area that was already stacked full of logs. After having seen the living room they continued to the back and walked past a brand new washer and dryer.

In the back they found two bedrooms, each with a bed and its own bathroom that looked fully stocked. From there they went up the large circular staircase that was almost big enough for them to walk side by side. "OH, MY GOD!" Johanna went first and she came out into a beautifully designed kitchen. There were three windows on the far end, the kitchen counter on one side and a large panty that filled the opposite wall, and a huge island in the middle. Right in front of her was a table that could seat six. The island held the kitchen sink and had seating for four at the breakfast bar on the other side. "Will you look at this!" She ran her hand over everything and opened the refrigerator. "They've even gone shopping." It was filled with food as was the pantry. "I'm afraid to look at anything else." This house was already way too much.

Going back past the spiral staircase they could look down into the living room and look across into the main dining room which had another three windows on the far wall. The table was so big it could easily seat eight people. "It's gorgeous and it looks like an antique. Where could they possibly have found this?" Johanna stroked the tabletop. The finish felt like satin. "It's nice," Jim commented since these two spaces were more for his wife.

Back to the staircase. They ascended and entered a bedroom that took up the entire floor and had an open space that looked down on the living room. Turning left they found the beautifully appointed bedroom that had another three windows on the far wall and an electric fireplace on one side facing the king-size bed. There was a chandelier hanging over the bed. "It's gorgeous!" Johanna's mouth was still hanging open from the first step into the living room.

Moving to the other side of the stairs was an oversized walk-in closet with an amazing bathroom beyond. It had a walk-in shower for two, a free standing soaker tub, and a floating vanity with double vessel sinks. "This entire floor is a bedroom!?" She couldn't believe it.

Back to the stairs and up to the next floor they found that they could still see down to the living room and the fireplace was that tall. Going left ended in a door that opened onto a patio decorated with terracotta pots filled with plants scattered around. Up against the far end was a hot tub big enough for six people. "Oh, we are so using this," Johanna told her husband since they had both fallen in love with the one in Costa Rica. It even had a retractable cloth shade to keep the sun out.

Moving to the other end they found a library with just a few books on the side walls with yet another three windows against the far wall. On one side they found a little half bath that actually had a gold ceiling and gold colored wallpaper that had a geometric pattern on it. "Talk about bold," Jim remarked not sure he was a fan of the gold, but he loved all the dark wood in the library. It even had a window seat in front of the windows to sit or lounge on while reading a book. "We have a lot of books to buy," he said.

They still had one more floor to go since the stairs continued upward. At the top was a door that locked from the inside. There was a roof deck that overlooked the patio below on one side and a massive pergola on the other end. Here was a fully equipped outdoor kitchen complete with a kegerator that had a handle on it that said _Flat Tire._ "Now this is a room that I'm going to like," he proclaimed.

They sat at the table that was up there and marveled at had been done to what used to be their home. "Show me this car they left us," Johanna said and they walked down the spiral staircase all the way to the first floor. "They couldn't put in an elevator?" she moaned then felt ashamed of herself. Their friends had gone way out of their way to give them a home and here she was complaining about a few stairs. Still she was afraid all the stairs would eventually catch up to her.

"Jim, where does this door go?" She stopped at the door to the garage and opened the one to her right. "There's a basement!? I thought she said they got rid of it or something." Johanna was shocked as she saw a set of stairs go down to her right. It suddenly explained the jut out into the living room that had planters sitting on top of it.

"One of us better have a green thumb," Jo told him as she lead the way down to the basement. There were lots and lots of plants all over the place. There was a hallway to the left that was filled with doors. They found the mechanical room with A/C, humidifier, and filter. Another room contained the tankless hot water heaters. A door at the end lead to unfinished space that already had empty shelves on three sides in a horseshoe shape. There was also a pump in the floor in a corner that had a bolted cover over it.

Going back the way they came they found a door at the other end past the stairs. Opening it had Jim suddenly very happy. "OH, YEAH!" He was in love. There was a small wet bar that was stocked with alcohol of various types just to their right, but it was what was in the middle of the room that had most of his attention, though he looked at something off to his left first.

Off to one side up against the wall was a different sort of table.

 _Family-friendly fun begins with this classic shuffleboard table. Featuring a North American maple wood playfield and polymer resin surface, this table is exquisite in its playability and appearance. Available in 12- and 14-foot sizes with a contemporary chestnut or espresso finish. Features convenient storage shelves found at the center leg and accessories (including four black pucks, four red pucks, stainless abacus scorer, table brush, and Shuffleboard Wax), the Andover provides a unique visual complement to any home game room. Optional scorer and light set (set of two) available._

Jim moved back over to the pool table and found it was already racked and ready for play. There were pool cues hanging on the side wall.

 _Inspired by Isabella of France, who married King Edward II of England, the Isabella by Brunswick brings history, royalty, and high society to mind. Its exquisite design elements echo the period's grand palaces and elaborate furniture incorporating exotic materials from around the world. Rare rosewood and Karelian birch, recognized for its rarity and enduring beauty, are used extensively throughout to highlight the timeless beauty of this modern tour de force. A matching Isabella cue rack is included with every Isabella table purchase._

"You're going to live down here aren't you?" Johanna asked him and got no response since he was already lost in his new favorite room. "This has to be Jack's work." She wasn't sure if she was still going to thank him or hurt him. Still her husband was smiling as he picked a cue, broke the balls, and started playing. "Have fun babe." She left him and went up to the kitchen to look it over in detail.

Eventually Jim found her while she was working on lunch. "Did you have a good time?" Johanna inquired already knowing the answer since he was still smiling. "You missed the bathroom down there. It's little half bath in the corner behind the shuffleboard table. It's black and white. It even has a black lavatory and black toilet. The walls have black and white vertical strips and the floor is black and white checkerboard.

And did you see the beer light hanging over the table?" He was in love. "What's for lunch?"

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

"What's for lunch?" Rick asked as he walked over to the table Kate had set. "Sandwiches with homemade bread, pulled meat in BBQ sauce, homemade chips, fresh fruit from our slowly dying hydroponics and homemade lemonade," she told him. "Can't save the hydroponics?" He wanted to know why not. "Apparently there's a hole somewhere and the local bugs have found it. It's not going to last much longer unfortunately." She broke the bad news to him. "Soon we're going have to start seeing what's local that we can eat then." He wasn't a fan but they needed food.

"Wall first. ...Speaking of which how's it coming?" Kate was ready to power it and had been spending her time up on deck five trying to get those generators to work. "About a third done and I'm going to need to go out and do some more cutting. We've seriously underestimated the number of trees we're going to need," he grumbled. "Well, we did raise the height of it and shortened the height of the concertina wire across the top. Just let me know when and I'll come out to cover you," she offered as she made a plate for herself.

"Any plans for the gate?" she questioned. "If you can make me some really big hinges and weld them to the post, I can do to the gate what I'm doing to the wall. Maybe a pair of simple bars that swing down into place to lock it in place? I could add some more concrete at the threshold and install some bolts." He was thinking and Kate nodded since she didn't have anything better.

 **It is two weeks later:**

"Okay, fire it up and maybe pray?" he suggested since the wall and gate were finally done. "On Earth we cross our fingers, but here we go." She turned on her power controller that sent a current through the crisscrossing wires that was just the other side of a countless number of logs. Countless because Rick had stopped trying.

All they heard was a low hum. "Please tell me that it's working." He didn't do all of this work for nothing. She simply smiled at him and took some of their lunch as bait out to the edge of the wall, left it, then came back and watched.

In almost no time a group of Kate's mini raptors tried to go through the fence and encountered a charge that repelled them. Undeterred, they tried jumping, came up short, and hit the wall. Then they tried climbing the wires and tried to endure the pain, only to find that as they climbed the pain got exponentially worse till those that had tried fried. "Any more questions?" She was quite proud of herself. "This T-Rex beast you keep talking about?" he questioned. _"Don't rain on my parade._ ...Or is that _Don't hit me with those negative waves so early in the morning._... Sorry I've watched far too many movies." She just smiled. "Hopefully he doesn't like pain either." They now knew it would work, but would it stop the big ones?

"So what's next?" Rick was willing to let her lead for the moment; she was their engineer. "We have water and food, we have shelter, and we have power. We still need a place to live, so we build. We need to start collecting those big bamboo poles tomorrow and pile them up inside our compound. You take HAL and I'll take AMEE. Vincent stays here to guard Alexis." Kate stuck with the plan. "And the generators from deck five?" he queried. "Already connected and working. We should have more than enough power to fry anyone that tries to get in, so long as the wire holds up to the charge."

"We need panels for the ceiling, floor, and walls. If I can strip the controls for them out of what's left of the bridge we can get them to do what they did on the ship – help us to see what's out there and maybe provide some privacy," she offered. "We need to seal the kitchen and other areas from the outside a little more. The bugs..." Rick whacked one that was on his arm. "...are everywhere. Any thoughts on what to use as a bug screen?" He watched as Kate smacked her own and made sure their food was covered. "I'm still working on that." She hadn't come up with a solution as of yet.

"Think your design will hold all of this?" Kate had her own question. "Alexis's computer thinks it will. It depends on the strength of the bamboo poles. The problem is we have no method to test them. It's why I'm thinking of tripling the main supports. We still need to come up with a connection method and we need to get to work making those bolts," he mentioned. "I'll get started on those while you're digging the holes and pouring the concrete. We need to think of a method so that it can be embedded into the concrete while it's wet. We have the drill just not the computer to look up how to make the epoxy that will go in those holes after the concrete hardens." She knew what her next task was.

They were still sleeping on a mattress on the floor. One of the other inconveniences was that they no longer had a washer and a dryer. "I'll bet my grandmother used to do it this way." Kate was talking to herself as she hung wet laundry on some lines they had strung up, just as Rick came up next to her with the next load. "Thanks babe." She gave him a quick kiss and started hanging up more wet items.

After they finished with the laundry they went to Medical to visit Alexis. Rick got down on his knees. "Display diagnosis," he told the medical pod. "It's knitting her bones along with some bone growth," he told Kate. "Display time remaining." He groaned. "Still another three months." He hung his head. Every day he got the same answer. It just kept getting longer and longer, and his soul was taking a beating each time. Kate got down on her knees, wrapped her arms around him, and buried her head in his back. Her voice was choked with tears. "I'm just glad she's alive. You weren't here when I found her. I truly thought she was dead, Rick." He _had_ been there, just not conscious. He'd entered moments before the ceiling fell apart even more.


	43. Chapter 43

**CH43**

 **It is now one month later:**

"It's starting to look good babe." Kate stepped up next to him and looped her arm into his. "It _is_ starting to look good," Rick admitted and began smiling. They both stood there and stared at it.

The double set of stairs were in as well as all of the triple bamboo poles attached to the concrete that was holding up the floor and deck. Even the outer walls of the first floor were up, except for the panels. They needed to be more finished before they could mount those.

All around the inside of their compound were piles of bamboo poles that were twenty feet long and varied between four inches around to up to nine inches in diameter. Most of the nine inch stuff was already gone and they didn't really need much more of it.

They had solved the connection problem by inserting a sleeve into each pole, strap it tight on the outside with a steel pole sticking out of the end that had an eye hole They used the eye hole to insert their bolts and used nuts to tighten them into place. There were only a few boxes that had any of the three.

"How do you feel?" She had run off suddenly and hadn't yet explained why. "Fine, I feel fine," she told him as she lied to cover the truth. He let it pass for now.

"I know I'm asking a lot, but any ideas on what we can use for transportation? If we're going to live here it would be nice to be able to get around. Eventually we're going to run out of food and we haven't found that much around us." Kate stared at Rick like he'd just lost his mind. "Now you want me to build you a car?" Maybe making love to him tonight was out after all. "A car? You mean those things with black things on each side front and rear? Sounds a little complex and it looked like they ran on liquid fuel, something we don't have. Actually I was thinking about taking the shuttle apart and using it. The power source is still good, it's just the controls that are gone. Maybe there are enough of the bridge controls left to compensate," he suggested. "Fine you build it ...after we build our home," she relented and agreed to his _car._

"Just remember if you do this, we'll be down to one working medical pod. Just the one." She held up one finger. Knowing that the working pod would be the pod Alexis was still in. Unfortunately the things weren't exactly mobile. "In that case we should put it to use." Rick took Kate's hand and walked her to the shuttle. "I said I was fine!" she countered stubbornly, not exactly happy about this plan she thought he had. "And without Alexis all we have are the medical pods. You're getting in one so I can run a diagnosis and fix whatever is wrong," he told her gently. "And I said I was fine," she snapped. "Then humor me." He activated the pod and it slid open. "Hop in. If you're right nothing will happen. If you're wrong it'll heal you. Please Kate, I love you. You're my wife. Get in, please?" He was worried about her but wasn't going to force her.

She let him have his moment. She climbed into the pod and let the glass cover close. "Run analyses of patient." Then he watched the readout just like she was doing. What they got back had both of them sucking in a breath. "Kate...?" Rick just wasn't sure what to say. Should he be upset that she didn't know? Or if she did know, should he be angry with her for keeping it from him? "I'm pregnant?" The sound of shock in her voice took everything right out of him. "Display how advanced," she called out and they saw she was nine weeks pregnant.

"And you didn't know?" Rick questioned her as they sat on one of the beds after he'd helped her out of the pod. Kate shook her head. "I've been too preoccupied with what's been going on. Alexis almost died, you were hurt. I couldn't get the stupid pod to work. I was scared I was going to lose you both. Then we started work on this place. My mind hasn't been on when my last period was and without Alexis to help keep track of them since we're both having them at the same time now... I'm sorry, I didn't notice." She didn't want him angry with her. She hadn't kept anything from him on purpose.

He wrapped an arm around her. "You're pregnant. ...We're having a baby!" He kissed her forehead. "Not exactly good timing," she pointed out. Their doctor was trapped in a medical pod that kept saying three months and it had already been over a month.

"Our child is going to grow up trapped in a compound because there are man-eating dinosaurs on the other side." She sighed heavily. This really wasn't where she wanted to have their baby. It had taken months to get pregnant; couldn't she have stayed not pregnant a little longer?

"We'll make it work, love. Now we have to figure out a bassinet for the baby to sleep in. And you need to take it easy from now on." He went all mother hen on her. "Not until we finish this place. Otherwise it won't be done before the baby comes and it _has_ to be done! You saw what AMEE saw a few miles out," she reminded him. Oh, he'd seen alright and it had shaken him to his core. She had said it was big, not planet eater big, but big. He just hadn't thought of the big part being a huge head full of long sharp teeth. "So that's..." he trailed off and listened to Kate finish for him. "a T-Rex ...yep," she confirmed. "We need a bigger fence." He wasn't sure if he was joking or not.

She got back to work making all of the metal connectors while he used HAL to help him build their new home, though he did occasionally need Kate to help him. This would be impossible without HAL. They also had weapons out of the storage lockers, or at least a few of them and had placed them all around the compound. There was always one within just a few steps from anywhere they were.

It felt like it was day after day of making, building, cold showers, and bugs. She handed him her latest creation. "What's this thing?" He held it up, peering at it. It was a little big, round, and had a myriad of small connections on three different levels. "I want you to put it way at the top, up there." She pointed to the pole at the top of the cupola while placing a hand on her belly. She wasn't showing yet and yet she couldn't stop herself from constantly checking for herself. He looked up and died a little. "The medical pods in the shuttle still work, right?" he asked nervously. "Since you didn't take it apart to build your c _ar,_ yes," she responded with a smile.

"Since my neck's on the line, what's this for?" He hefted its weight. "I've got an idea to keep the bugs out. It works off of something similar to the wall. Instead of just our home I'm trying to keep them out of the entire camp." Kate was smiling. "You've got a plan?" he questioned and watched her nod. "I hope it involves mending broken bones," he commented dryly. He loaded up a few tools and headed up to the top of the cupola to attach this thing. Up turned out to be easy; getting down was more difficult.

"Now what?" he inquired. "Come with me and I'll show you." Kate smiled wide and started walking to the ship and went into her maintenance room. In there Rick found pile after pile of more wire along with something else. "I've been busy." She grinned. "You're supposed to be taking it easy. You're pregnant." He was happy for her idea just not all the work she was putting in. "Yes, I'm pregnant babe but I'm not an invalid. I'm not even showing yet and the morning sickness isn't even that bad. Grab a roll of wire and follow me." She picked up her own roll of wire and went back outside. Rick wasn't sure her throwing up once a day could be considered _'not that bad.'_ It was bad enough for him and he wasn't the one that was throwing up. Still it didn't seem to slow her down any, though he had noticed she tired more easily. She went to bed long before he did.

"I want you to attach one end of the wire to that thing you just installed and the other end at the top of each of the poles that hold up the wall and ratchet them tight, really tight. Then we're going to attach the metal netting that I've made and charge the entire thing like we did the wall. The idea is make enough to drape along the outside wall and bury it in the ground to keep the crawling bugs out not just the flying ones." She waited to hear what he thought. "I knew there was a reason I loved you. ...You're brilliant!" He kissed her, then his shoulders slumped. "I have to climb back up there again, don't I?" He looked up at the thing he had just installed. He placed a hand on Kate's belly and bent down to talk to her as yet nonexistent bump. "Your mommy is trying to get me killed." That earned him an eye-roll and, "Rick!?" She knew he was just teasing, but she wasn't happy about being teased about him dying. If he died so would she, or at least her heart would break, killing her almost instantly.

He admitted his defeat. "Let's get the rest of your wire so I don't have to climb any more than I have to." It took time to transfer all of the wire outside leaving the netting for now. "I hope you have a plan for attaching the netting. One that doesn't get me killed." He began praying. "I have an idea of a plan and it involves HAL and a lot of AMEE. That's why I've wound the wire into these thicker strands. Took the idea from the spinning of the cables from a suspension bridge. Earth tech to the rescue!" She beamed with delight.

Each wire was 0.196 inches in diameter and while she would've loved to do it with a spinner that went back and forth, she didn't have that luxury. So she spun them in her work space until she had a cable that was one inch thick and another pile that was half that thickness. She also had thousands of single strand wires that had been cut to a length of three inches.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

It took weeks but they were finally able to watch AMEE walk on wires strung from the top of the cupola down to the columns holding up their wall. She meticulously ran horizontal cables just as thick around the compound till the roof looked a lot like a spider web. Each cable was attached to the other using a technique used to hold rebar in place before pouring concrete.

Then they watched her take sheet after sheet of tightly wound netting up and attach it to the top of their spider web using the same technique. AMEE with her _fingers_ was the obvious choice and her own weight tested the strength of the overall spiderweb design. Plus she was a robot, so she didn't get tired and didn't need to stop until the project was done. She had even attached the netting to the wires on the outside of their wall and dug a ditch all the way around the house in which to bury the netting.

The entire thing did one thing Rick hadn't counted on. It blocked out some of the sun and made everything inside darker even when outside of the home that they had yet to move into.

"Ready?" She looked up at him. "Cross fingers huh?" He crossed his fingers as she applied power to the net that now surrounded their compound. All any of them heard at first was the hum of the power. That was quickly followed by several _frizt_ sounds as the net killed a few bugs followed shortly by countless more.

"Now let's see if this works." Kate adjusted the controls and the netting and the wires, all of them vanished leaving them invisible to the naked eye. Rick's mouth fell open and his eyes bugged out. "How, ...h-how?" It was just wire, wasn't it? "I used the same machine and material that I used to make the ship's skin for walls of our new home. Just instead of sheets I made wire. Now let's see if this works too." She adjusted the controls and suddenly things that were far away came into focus and then back to normal. "We can check the infrared and thermal when it gets dark." He went back to having his mouth on the ground and his eyes bugging out.

"I thought Alexis was the genius of this family." He was impressed and _so_ proud of Kate. She used her hair to hide her blush. She had to admit that she was a little proud of herself too. "I couldn't have done it without AMEE." The project was just too big for the two of them without her.

"Too bad we didn't have this before we lost hydroponics." She sighed as she agreed with him. They were out of fresh everything and had been for weeks. "Now comes the fun part." He saw the blank look Kate had. "Moving furniture so we all have a bed to sleep on along with something to put our clothes in. After that I have an idea for us to get running water." That made her smile. "Hot water?" she asked hopefully. "I'm still working on that." He hated to disappoint her. "However I do have a surprise of my own." He was hoping they would get a lot out of this idea if it worked.

In the end she relented and let Rick and AMEE do all of the transferring of furniture from their rooms into their new home while she walked with them carrying a rifle along with a pistol, just in case. The entire time they heard the almost constant _frizt_ of a bug dying.

It was while Rick and AMEE were inside that Kate heard something. What their wall showed them was another three raptors testing their wall. These three seemed to be smarter and only tested it before going away. She moved over to the controls and followed them for as long as she could. "There you are. Something wrong?" He looked out at what she was looking at. "We had some guests who just tested the wall and then left." She kept altering the view as she searched for signs of them. "Which type?" he inquired. "Raptors." She gave up and set the wall back to normal. "Meat eaters then." He frowned. "My idea of finding a planet for us to live on didn't include the wildlife that wants to eat us." He decided for himself that if they were ever rescued they wouldn't be staying this planet.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

The Director saw his door open and watched his two friends walk in and sit down. "You sounded frantic and excited at the same time; what have you got for us?" Casey asked him. The Director handed both of them a pad to read. No one said a word while they read what was there.

"I'm seriously going to give your Castles a medal. Three habitable planets in one system. Maybe they're willing to share the planet that they're on. Just two cruisers and two destroyers to defend their home? Impressive," Casey said. "Did you see the part about two destroyed ships that match these four?" JD questioned his friend and watched him nod. "They're antiques and don't present us with a challenge," Casey commented. "Interesting that their home, the planet with a radioactive city, and an A.I. missile are all within a few systems from each other," JD pointed out.

"This system is way out there. It's going to take time to reach it from here," Casey pointed out. "We send a large contingent, show them we mean business. We'll leave the ambassador selection to you," JD suggested and the Director nodded. "We'll get the squad of ships together, just tell us who the ambassador is going to be and if he has his own ship or if he's traveling with us," Casey said.

They left immediately since they wanted to get some ships there as fast as they could.

Three days later twelve destroyers and three cruisers split off from the fleet of the home planet and entered FTL along with the ambassador's ship. Ambassador Brooke Carver and her staff.

 **One month later on Coruscant:**

Casey and JD were back in the Director's office. "What have they found now?" Casey inquired. "More like what has found them," the Director responded tersely and handed them a pad to read and look at the scans that had been sent.

"One of the planets has been claimed, no big deal. I'm sure your ambassador can handle it. Friendly and waiting for our ambassador. ...Is this ship part of the radioactive city or the A.I. missile?" JD questioned. "Keep reading," the Director advised them.

"OH SHIT!" Casey had reached the part the Director had called them here for. "It's the size of our battleship/carrier ships and five destroyer class. ...Think your Castles would engage them?" JD asked. "You haven't read what I've read. Alexis Castle spent a few shifts in their hospital. It sounds like they are invested in these people. So yes, I think they would engage these ships if they prove to be hostile. There's one more thing." The Director turned on his wall monitor and played the message sent from the other ships.

"He sounded serious or it sounded serious, whatever it is," Casey remarked. "I've had it analyzed and so far they've come back with the gist of what he said. Basically his religion says that the Red Dwarf is a sign that this system is theirs and he's here to take it, secure it, something. ...I've also had the alien himself analyzed. You noticed the wings?" the Director asked them. "That and all the teeth in his head. They're kind of hard to miss," JD admitted. "So what did they tell you?"

"I think I'll show you." The Director put a picture of the alien's ancestor up on the screen. "You're joking!" Casey wasn't buying it. "Think evolution instead of creation for a minute. If we follow the path of evolution, they started out looking like this millions of years ago and they evolved to this." He changed to screen back to what they saw the first time.

"An entire system with filled with a hostile race of Dragons that have evolved from that to this?" JD was not happy. "How many ships did you send?" the Director questioned. "Not enough," Casey commented. "They likely sent enough to deal with those four antiques not expecting a state of the art Explorer class if the Castles are correct about that lone ship being a scout."

"They're a month out already. It'll take us what, a week to get something larger together?" Casey asked his friend. "We'll need to send support ships this time if we send what we need to be there to keep it." Casey and JD quickly excused themselves so that they could make preparations and send a message to the ships that had already been dispatched. They needed to be warned and told what was one month behind them for support.

One week later one battleship, twenty-four destroyers and four cruisers along with eight support ships had been dispatched.

"The new squad of ships with the new drive should be ready in about a year," JD told the Director since he and Casey were back in his office after the ships had left. "We've also started construction on another colony ship and every shipyard we have is now at maximum capacity. We have two new systems to protect. We're moving ships and personnel around as necessary. It's still going to take time."

"Think your new design is going to help?" the Director questioned. He knew what they were supposed to do and yes, it was a new radical design and would revolutionize space travel.

"The first one has completed diagnostics and will be leaving for trials in about two weeks. In a year we'll have a squad of four," JD informed him.

"And have you decided on who is going to be in command?" The Director was curious. JD and Casey looked at each other and smiled. "We have actually."


	44. Chapter 44

**CH44**

 **It is now 1-1/2 months later:**

Kate was standing in front of the mirror looking at herself sideways, running a hand over her belly. It was there, she felt it. She knew her body and she definitely saw and felt a bump. Most of the morning sickness that hadn't really been that bad seemed to be over since right now she was ravenous. She started to turn to the dresser to get dressed when Rick's arms suddenly went around her.

She leaned back into him and felt his hands over hers as they caressed her little bump. "Good morning, Mom." Rick kissed her back shoulder. "Alexis already calls me that," she reminded him. "True, but this time you're going to give birth to your first baby. Trust me, it _will_ change you." He went back to kissing her shoulder. They had made love to each other last night but f that didn't mean they couldn't make love to each other this morning.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

Stiff and a little confused, she slowly opened her eyes. It took a couple of minutes for her to figure out where she was. "Display diagnosis," Alexis said. "A little dehydrated, a little malnourished, no major injuries. So what am I doing in a medical pod? ...Open." The Plexiglas panel slide away which allowed her to sit up. It was then that she had a clue as to why she was in a medical pod. It wasn't that it was pain per se, just that everything south of her waist just didn't feel ...right. Sitting up told her she was in Medical, except the place was a wreck. "What happened?" Suddenly Vincent hovered into her view. "Hello Alexis, it is good to see you up." Vincent wished he had arms since he really did want to hug her.

"Hi Vincent!" She still thought he was cute. "Where is everyone? What happened here?" She looked around again and struggled a little to stand up. "The ship was heavily damaged in the attack and we crashed. You were injured and placed in a medical pod to recover." Vincent said briefly. "Crashed." Well that explained why Medical looked like crap. "So why was I in a medical pod? How long has it been?" Alexis questioned as she stepped out of the pod. "Five months, three weeks, four days, seven hours and twelve seconds," Vincent reported. Alexis's jaw hit the floor. "Say that again?" It couldn't possibly have been that long. Medical pods weren't really meant for helping people for that long. She understood why she felt so unsteady on her feet and wasn't sure just how far she could walk. "Five months..." Alexis interrupted him. "Never mind, where's Mom and Dad?"

Kate was still standing in front of the mirror, still naked, her dressed husband behind her with his arms around her. "Mom, Dad?" A voice they hadn't heard in months suddenly sounded out over both of their watches. Both of them reacted in complete shock. " **LEX!** " " **PUMPKIN!** " They spoke at the same time. "Don't move, we'll be right there." Kate started running. "Kate, honey, clothes," Rick reminded her which made her stop and look down. "Right." She put on the first thing she could find and ran with Rick toward Alexis in Medical.

"What happened, exactly?" Alexis asked Vincent. "We were in combat with another race and their five ships..." Alexis broke in. "Yeah, yeah, I remember that part. I mean after that. I ran to deck eight to put out a fire and tried shutting down the neutrino-ion generators since they were in overload. Then Kate yelled at me to get out since she was going to jettison them. Something about running to Medical and then ...now. So what happened in the middle? I mean it's been almost six months."

"You and the captain were injured. Kate placed you in a medical pod to save your life while the captain went into another one in the shuttle. There was another combat and Kate and the captain have been building ever since," Vincent responded.

"ANOTHER COMBAT!? They followed us? ...Building what?" There seemed like a lot of information was being left out. Alexis was just ready to ask another question when Rick, followed closely behind by Kate, came charging in. She couldn't breathe because she was being crushed and was being covered by kisses. The next thing Alexis took notice of was that both of them were crying, even her father. Rick finally released her and just kept a hand on her while wiping his tears. Kate squeezed her into a huge hug. "Oh, Lex!" Kate didn't try to stop crying, she just held onto her.

Kate finally released her and much like Rick, kept a hand on her. However, Kate kept crying while looking at her. "Hi," Alexis said. Much to her consternation all that did was to cause both of them to start crying harder and she ended up the center of a three person hug again. To Alexis it seemed to take forever until her dad was finally sitting back, his tears gone, smiling widely while her mom just sat there sniffling and wiping at her tears. "What did I miss?" Alexis was interested in answers now. She knew she was loved but this was a little over the top.

"What do you remember?" Kate asked her while still wiping away her tears. Alexis hummed. "We were in a fight with ... _flying reptiles?_ We were taking a pounding and suddenly one of the decks in Engineering had a fire. When I got there it was rather big and the automatic fire suppression was down so I started work on starting it up manually. I had just accomplished that when I heard Mom yell at me to get out. Something happened..." Alexis was still trying to figure that part out. "I remember running for Medical and...here I am. Did we win?" Alexis inquired which had her dad chuckling loudly while Kate did the same just softer.

"Both we think, actually. We destroyed the five Manta Ray ships, still the fighters they'd launched came back and we were hurting even worse by then. A little fancy flying if I do say so myself, saved us all." Rick was almost preening till he noticed the look on his daughter's face. Kate was chuckling a little harder and louder. "The antimatter missiles they fired ended up hitting their mothership. But when it blew up we were just starting to enter FTL and that's when things got worse," he said. "How worse?" How bad off where they? Her pod obviously had power so it wasn't _that_ bad, was it? Kate replied, "We don't have the medical or main computers or Engineering decks six, seven, and eight. A good portion of the bridge is also gone. Even this deck had a large hole in it till I patched it." Alexis's eyes widened. "Engines?" Kate shook her head. "Communications?" Alexis watched her mother shake her head again.

"So where are we?" Alexis looked at her father who simply shrugged. "We crashed Lex, we crashed hard. We're not in the same system and Rick and I have spent a fair amount of time trying to make sense of it. We think the power surge from the mothership exploding while we had an FTL tunnel open sent us somewhere almost instantly. We exited FTL and fell into the gravity of this planet and crashed. The bridge is mostly gone as is the cockpit of the shuttle so we don't know where we are. We could be the next system over or even farther."

"The pod said almost six months." Alexis abruptly changed the subject. "You were hurt and all I had were the medical pods," Kate told her. "Six months is a long time. I haven't read of too many cases of people being in one that long. What happened to me?" she persisted.

"You were hurt Lex," her mom told her again. "We should show you where we are now, you're not going to believe it!" Rick tried to redirect the conversation. "Tell me how bad or I'll just plug my computer into the pod and download everything it did. So what happened to me?"

Alexis-the-genius knew just how to do it, too.

"Pumpkin please, you're better now. What happened is over, leave it at that, please," Rick pleaded only to see Alexis look at Kate who remained silent. "Where's my computer?" Alexis started looking around and actually made it a step before she ended up in Kate's arms once more. "Oh, Lex!" Kate began crying again. "Rick and I entered Medical just as the ship crashed. Chunks of the ceiling fell and hit you and your dad. One all but crushed everything from your hips down. You had some broken ribs and a punctured lung. Another hit your head. One piece almost amputated your father's right leg while another hit his head. A piece of metal just missed his heart and came out the other side," Kate explained.

Alexis looked down at herself and was going to really check herself later after taking her clothes off and run her scanner over herself. "I got you into the pod and Rick into a pod in the shuttle." Kate was still crying again and Alexis found herself in still another 3 way hug. "I was so afraid that you were dead. It was bad Lex, really bad." Kate finally started wiping her tears away.

Alexis glanced around again and spotted what she wanted so she extracted herself from the family hug, picked up her scanner, and ran it over her dad. She found evidence of a previous head injury and concussion, collapsed lung and severe damage to the area, even more severe damage to his leg. It all looked like a medical pod had healed him.

Next she ran it over herself and found her own head injury, a concussion, and that everything from her hips down had been damaged. Her pelvis, leg bones, and even her feet showed heavy use of the pod's knitting technique as well as some bone growth. Now she understood the six months in a medical pod. She ran it over Kate. Minor concussion, broken leg and broken ankle all repaired and then she inhaled deeply and stared at her and saw her mom grin. Alexis looked again just to be sure. "You're pregnant!" Kate nodded. Alexis looked at her scanner again. "Just over four months. ... I'm going to have a little baby brother or sister!" Alexis was smiling wide as she launched herself into Kate's arms. This time it was Alexis who did the crying. Well, most of it.

Alexis was still smiling when she used her scanner on Kate again. "You're not eating properly." Then she moved over to her dad. "Neither are you. What are you two eating?" She was ready to smack the both of them. "I've got some prenatal vitamins around here somewhere." Alexis started searching. "It can wait Lex." They had something to show her. "And not do what I can for my baby brother or sister? Not a chance." Alexis tossed the bottle at Kate. "Two per day for a couple weeks to get you where you should be. Then just one per day," she told her. "Okay. Come on we have something to show you." Kate offered her hand and Alexis soon found herself being escorted out of an airlock she didn't remember the ship ever having. Once outside Alexis stopped dead in her tracks and looked in awe at the structure in front of her.

It was big and it was off the ground on poles that were angled all over the place. It was obviously two stories tall. It was round and had ship panels on the deck all around it, ship panels for the exterior walls, and what looked like ship panels for the interior walls, maybe. The roof was ship panels and it had a cupola at the top. The ship and it were enclosed behind what looked like a wooden wall with structural members from the ship acting as vertical support struts embedded into the ground. "WOW!" It was now that she noticed that it was also hot and muggy outside.

Alexis allowed herself to be escorted over closer to it and then she saw the double gate that allowed entrance in and out of the compound. She found herself going up one of the two staircases onto the deck. From there she found another small building made of ship panels off to one side that had a pipe leading to it and then another to this structure. "What's that?" Alexis pointed to the small building.

"That, daughter of mine, is my own creation. It's an outdoor shower complete with hot water." Rick was really proud of himself. "I converted a tank to hold water, heated it using the power from the panels. The water comes from a nearby stream that is partially diverted into a large pipe that gets progressively smaller to provide pressure for the shower. I stole a pump out of what was left of Engineering on deck six and placed it down there to lift the water up to our kitchen and bathroom. The waste water and such goes down a pipe into a giant hole deep in the ground below us. Another pipe vents the gases way over there." He pointed to a pipe going up a strut of the fence.

"And over here is one of my creations." Kate guided her over to the relocated control panel as she adjusted it to show the wires and the mesh that surrounded them. Alexis could hear the sound as the bugs got zapped. _Frizt!_ "WOW!" Alexis spun in place to look it all over and then moved over to the control panel and started changing the view. "You used the weaver to make wire instead of ship panels." She was quite impressed. "Where do you get the power and why do we need a wall?"

"The generators on deck five and nine were still mostly intact. I simply daisy chained them together to power the wall and the roof. The mesh keeps the damn bugs out. They were everywhere. Unfortunately we lost our hydroponics section to them. The medical generators are powering Medical, Maintenance, and the walk-ins. We don't have fresh food anymore, haven't had for a while now," Kate had to admit. "We need to fix that since you're pregnant. ...So what's with the wall," Alexis questioned again.

"Ah, the wall." Kate walked over to a pad and handed it to Alexis. "We're not exactly alone on this planet." Alexis was soon looking at something way too big to be believed. "What the hell is that?" The body alone had to be five stories tall and the neck maybe another five stories.

"It's a dinosaur, a brachiosaurus to be precise. In this case a plant eater. Unfortunately they aren't alone." Kate changed the view to show her what mini raptors looked like and could do. "You powered the fence!" Alexis was still impressed. "We think they're meat eaters, too; they simply bring down bigger game using their numbers. Then there are their bigger brothers." She changed the view to show her raptors.

She watched them testing the fence before running off. "What happens when they come back with more of them?" Alexis questioned. "The fence isn't just powered; it increases in amperage based on how long they're in contact with the wires on the outside of the wood wall. Ultimately it will fry them into ash and already has once."

"That's genius Mom." Alexis was impressed and was convinced it was all Kate's idea. "And I'm not smart enough to have come up with the design?" Rick mocked being offended. "Nope!" Alexis teased him. "But I still love you Dad," Alexis said and hugged him. "Actually this entire compound was your father's idea and he built it mostly by himself. Well him, HAL a little, and me. AMEE did the roof, but it all really was mostly your father." Kate gave him credit and she'd been thanking him nightly ever since.

"Then there's this guy." Kate changed the screen again to show her the other big dinosaur. _"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THAT!?"_ Alexis had never seen anything like it. It was big, walked on two legs, had very short arms, a big head full of teeth, and a big tail. "Kate says it's a T-Rex," Rick told her. "All of these things have been extinct on my planet for millions of years. I have no idea how they all got here. I mean what are the odds?"

"Is your fence going to hold him?" Alexis really didn't want to get eaten. "He's probably too powerful for just the wall without the charged wires. Without them even the raptors would be in here by now. It might fry the wires though and we would have to replace either all of it or some of it, but it should fry him too. Just how much damage does he cause and can we fix it in time before something like him or a pack of raptors comes along – that's the big question." Kate had some faith, but did they have enough luck to stay alive for long?

Kate hugged Alexis tight again. "It's good to have you back Lex." Kate felt so much better now that she was up. "Hungry? Except for fresh we do have food. So long as the freezers hold out it'll last for a while." Kate thought that even though Alexis had been fed intravenously from the pod all this time she'd be starving. At least she was fit and healed. "Yes, please," Alexis replied. "Early dinner coming right up." Kate headed for the ship and the walk-ins.

"How are you really?" Rick asked her a bit anxiously. "Mostly fine. Everything from here down kind of tingles, like it's gone to sleep on me." Alexis motioned from her hips down her legs. "We checked on you daily and Vincent here stood guard over you twenty-four hours a day."

Alexis turned to Vincent who had followed them and hugged him. "Thanks Vincent." She still thought he was cute and a friend. "You are welcome Alexis. I too am glad to see you on your feet." Vincent had a whole crew again.

"AMEE is signaling," Vincent informed them. Rick picked up the pad next to the controls and changed the view. _"OH HELL!"_ Rick groaned. Suddenly the two of them could feel the ground shaking in a rhythmic manner. Soon they could hear the pounding on the ground that went with it. "Kate, drop what you're doing and get back up here! Bring rifles and the heavy stuff with you. AMEE has spotted a T-Rex headed this way and we can already feel and hear its footsteps."

"DAMN!" She dropped the frozen meat where she found it and touched her watch. "On my way." Kate closed the door and put the pin in place locking it.

"Over here." Rick escorted Alexis to the living room where she saw two rifles, two pistols, and a grenade launcher already laid out. They each picked up a rifle and readied it while Rick looked at the pad. He walked outside and around on the deck. The wire was set to normal view. Rick set the pad down and lifted his weapon watching Alexis do the same as they listened to the thud, thud of its footsteps and felt the house shake just a little.

Kate arrived on the ground just below them as the T-Rex came out of the trees and into the clearing. All three were thinking basically the same thing – _**DAMN HE'S BIG!**_ Both Kate and Rick weren't happy to see that he was taller than their wall was, but not by a whole lot. And that was after they raised it by cutting down an extra number of trees.

They couldn't be sure but it looked like he actually changed directions when he saw the wall and now he was coming right for them. He stopped in front of the wall and seemed to sniff at it as he checked it out. Rick was guessing that he stuck his nose in too far because suddenly he jerked his head back and looked stunned for a moment, or was that pissed as hell for a moment? Then he opened his mouth and roared at the wall. It was almost enough for them all to drop their rifles and cover their ears. The wires even sizzled just a bit as spittle landed on them.

Next he purposely came in to test the wall again, only this time he stayed in contact a little longer. He jerked his head away and took a step backwards. He roared again only this one felt different. The first one was more of a roar of intimidation; now he was roaring in anger. He spun in place and started moving away. He stopped and turned back around. Another roar of defiance and he started running towards the fence. _"_ _ **FUCK**_ _ **!**_ _"_ Rick quickly set his weapon to fire at three round bursts and held the trigger down. Round after round of little blue balls came flying out and struck the T-Rex. He quickly started to lose one shoulder as Rick continued to fire while he heard and noticed Alexis doing the same. In no time he was down both shoulders.

Rick started firing at the body while Alexis fired at the head. Kate, being on the ground, would have to shoot through the fence. She had taken up a position in case the wall had been breached and so far it hadn't been.

In just seconds the T-Rex was in bad shape and crashed to the ground where he got another two bursts from both of them just to be sure. His head landed only about twelve feet from their fence. "I think he's down Kate," Rick called out. "Can we move him?" She didn't want scavengers that close to their fence for that long a period of time. Plus the stench was likely to be bad. "Too late." They watched one of the mini raptors jump up on tip of him and make a sort of whistle-y chuff. Soon there were a dozen of them all over him chowing down. It looked like the Castles were going to have to wait.

"That was nice shooting pumpkin." Rick was proud of her which got her to smile. "Was he really going to charge the fence?" Was he really that stupid was what she meant. "He was mad and he had the mass. He could have done some serious damage to it before the fence killed him. It might have taken us a couple of days to fix it all," Rick admitted. "Now what?" Alexis questioned. "Now we wait for the scavengers to go away then go outside with HAL and burn him to a crisp. We don't want to attract any more of them than we have to. Mini raptors are bad enough; I don't want to know what else is out there," Kate replied from the ground just below her.

It actually didn't take as long as Kate thought. The little guys filled up quickly and scampered off so she got into HAL while Rick stood guard at the gate and Alexis stood guard out on the deck. A few minutes later and the T-Rex or what was left of him, was a blackened mess. Kate dug a hole. She pushed, pulled, or just plain picked up and dumped what she could into it and covered most of the mess over with dirt and then went back inside their compound. "Hopefully that's enough," she commented after stepping out of HAL.

"What if he or she has a mate that comes looking for him or her?" Rick queried. His question earned him a death glare from Kate and, "Better not be," from Alexis. Her introduction to their new home had just been... dramatic!


	45. Chapter 45

**CH45**

 **It is now one month later:**

"Hi Mom, leave me enough hot water?" Alexis teased her as Kate exited the shower. "Hopefully but I make no promises." Kate grinned at her while she headed for her room to get dressed for the day. Alexis was doing just fine and was rinsing all the soap off when, "AIEEE! ...Blast that's cold!" Needless to say Alexis's shower was cut short though she was clean. Alexis exited the shower and saw her dad headed her way dressed in a towel. "No more hot water Dad." Alexis watched him turn around and walk back towards the house which had Alexis chuckling.

Kate showed up in tennis shoes, leggings, and one of Rick's t-shirts which showed off her baby bump nicely. Alexis scrambled and showed up in the living room just as Kate was starting to pick up a pad to search for something to read. Alexis quickly ran her medical scanner over Kate. "So what's the verdict? Do I have a never before heard of disease?" she grinned. Alexis pressed a few buttons. "You and the baby are doing fine. You're a little over five months; do you want to know the sex of the baby?" Alexis inquired. "You can tell that already?" Alexis nodded and just smiled. "Where's your father?" Kate stepped out onto the deck. "RICK! Where are you? Alexis knows the sex of the baby!" she yelled and in moments saw a dressed Rick with a rifle slung over his shoulder come charging up one of the stairs. "REALLY?!" He took her hand and they turned to face Alexis.

"Well..." Alexis dragged it out trying desperately not to grin, and failing. "You're doing laundry if you don't start talking," he threatened. Alexis grinned wider not the least bit intimidated. "Fine, have it your way. ...It's a boy!" She was going to have a little brother.

Kate's smile was instantaneous while Rick's took a little time but it increased bit by bit. _'_ _We made_ _a son!'_ She blinked back tears. She'd been wishing for a boy since she found out she was pregnant. "A boy." Rick was finally smiling wide. To be honest he kind of wanted another girl since he already had practice raising one. A boy meant having new adventures.

Kate found herself being hugged by her husband. He gave her a chaste kiss on her forehead. "I'll kiss the rest of you later," he tried to whisper in her ear. "I'll be in the ship doing inventory for that." Alexis had heard every word. Kate laughed as she hugged Alexis and kissed her cheek. "You're the best daughter anyone could ask for. Meredith's loss is my gain and you're going to be the _best_ big sister."

"I'm going to go start that inventory; I'll yell when I'm done." Alexis returned Kate's hug and then hugged her dad. Alexis left a blushing Kate behind her. "I'm going to have a baby brother!" she all but yelled while running down the stairs headed for the ship. Kate's heart only grew bigger and fuller listening to Alexis. "Take a weapon with you pumpkin," Rick called after her which had her running back up the stairs to grab a rifle and then back down the stairs. Being close as in an arm's reach of a weapon had become the new norm.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

Kate was resting naked on Rick after three rounds of making love to each other. "She really is the greatest babe. I don't know what Meredith was ever thinking, but I know what I've got and I'm keeping it, forever, always." Kate kissed his chest.

"I'm not sure what Alexis calls it but I call it faith. I just knew to come to Earth and knew exactly where to go to find you. Even I don't really understand it. GOD, grand parents, someone was guiding me or all of us. ...I'm still sorry it cost you your parents. I wouldn't wish that on anyone." He kissed her just over her heart. "I only know that I love you and our children are going to love you also. This boy is going to know he's loved." Rick already had proof that Kate was a great mother. Now she was going to be the mother of her own child.

"Should we get up... or round four?" He ran his fingers down her spinal column leaving goosebumps behind till he came up just short of her ass.

Kate was just screaming out her sixth orgasm of the day while she was on top of Rick. "Inventory's done; I hope you two are decent," Alexis warned them. "OH CRAP!" Kate slid off of Rick and scrambled for her clothes while he did the same. She had just finished hooking her bra into place when she started laughing. "We're sneaking around to have sex without our daughter hearing us, knowing that she knows what we're doing." She couldn't stop laughing and was struggling to put her panties back on.

"I need to talk with Lex," Kate suddenly announced out of nowhere. "About what?" Rick wasn't thinking of anything. "It's a girl thing. Something I need to help her with," she stated with conviction. "I gotta get dressed." Leggings, Rick's t-shirt, and her tennis shoes were all on. She kissed him before running off and meeting Alexis halfway.

"You're with me Lex," she said and took her hand. Back into the ship they went and over to Alexis's old bedroom. Each was armed with a flashlight. "What are we looking for Mom?" Alexis knew her room and most everything that was in it. "You grew a bit while in the medical pod and you've gained some weight since you got out. So it's time for new bras. They may fit a little differently but you'll get used to them. Plus it's so sensual to have your man take your bra off you before he makes love to you. To have his hands and lips pay homage to your breasts and get your nipples so hard." Kate shined her flashlight in her direction. "I'm embarrassing you aren't I?" She was pretty sure she saw red and not just Alexis's hair.

Kate hugged her. "You'll just have to take my word for it. We just have to get you off this planet so you can make friends and find that special someone." She knelt down in front of her. "Lex, I mean it. I want you happy. I want you to find that someone special that speaks to your heart. I don't care if it's a boy or a girl, I just want you happy." Alexis began to cry. "I'll work on your father if he has a problem with who you choose, with who your heart chooses."

Alexis hugged her while wiping away tears. "Thanks Mom." Alexis didn't know herself but to have that weight lifted off of her, knowing that her parents would want her happy no matter her choice was just so special. To her Kate really was Mom. Then Alexis pointed at a couple of drawers where Kate found a number of bras in various styles and colors. She went looking for a bag in which to stuff Alexis's selections.

Back in Alexis's bedroom Kate had her take her top off and picked her first bra to try on. "Your bra should stretch and move with you. You don't want it biting into your side which is what a few underwire bras can do." Kate watched Alexis try it on. She adjusted the band all the way around just a little and made sure the cups fit properly. "How does it feel?" She had a number to choose from. This one was a rather lacy demi-cup. "It feels different." Alexis was used to not wearing much of anything, especially something that gave her a bit of cleavage. Kate could only smile. "You're a blossoming woman. If it's in your future your breasts may grow some more or they may not. Find the right person and he or she isn't going to care how big your breasts are."

"If I may ask, what does Dad think of yours?" Alexis liked Kate's size. Kate began blushing and had a little half smile. "Your father seems to like them though I've had to change a bra size recently," she admitted. "You're pregnant." Alexis stated the obvious. Kate was going to be breastfeeding her little brother in a few months so her breasts were growing to produce the milk he would need.

"Let's try another and see if you like that style any better." She helped Alexis take that one off and watched her put the next one on and the next and the next. "Reached a decision?" Kate asked since all that was left were different colors. Of course Alexis picked the boldest color in the style she like the most.

Kate had her first clue that Alexis was going to be a handful. She could just hear her mother, _"Told you so."_ Alexis saw the tears starting. "What's wrong?" Alexis asked her. "I just miss my mom." Alexis simply hugged Kate a little tighter. "Thanks." Alexis couldn't think of anything else to say. "Come on sweetie. Let's go show your father his grown-up daughter and her bold taste in color."

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

Johanna sighed heavily and collapsed on the living room sofa next to her husband. He was sitting there reading the newspaper with his cup of coffee on the coffee table. "Can we afford to rip out that spiral staircase and put in an elevator?" She had just about had enough of the damn stairs. "It'll probably take two or three months to remove the stairs and put in an elevator. We'll be restricted to the first floor and the basement, and what happens if there's a fire? Can't take the elevator down." He knew the building inspector wasn't going to be a fan of that. "You and your codes," she grumbled.

"We can talk with an architect tomorrow and find out what it will take." That earned him a kiss from his wife who was suddenly very happy. "Bored yet?" he asked her since Jack, Rita, and Mike had left them alone ever since they moved in. "A little, I don't like sitting still. I was thinking of opening my own office soon. Change what we do with them to part time."

"We can go office shopping while looking for an architect tomorrow." Johanna was smiling again and that earned him still another kiss. "I married a good man," she remarked. "I'll alert your parents of that." Jim made a bad joke. Both of their parents were gone now. This last year had been a rough one for them. "I think they already knew; Dad just couldn't keep from messing with you," Jo said quietly.

A month later they were living in an extended stay hotel. It was going to take almost three months to rip out the stairs, put in a glass elevator, and put in a small set of stairs to meet building code. They needed a way to exit in case of a fire. Jim hung up the phone and looked at Jo. "Jack has a job for us. He wants to meet us at the safe house."

Johanna was going over her options for an office rental space. Money was proving to be part of her decision. The two in a high-rise building were now in the trash leaving her with two other locations. "Which one do you like?" Johanna asked him as she watched him pick up his wallet, satellite phone, and his weapon. She still didn't like him carrying one even if it had probably saved their lives.

Jim stepped in behind her and looked over her two choices that were left. He had been there with her through all of them. "This one. It's not on the first floor leaving you vulnerable to graffiti or some other gang-related action. It isn't on the front of the building, meaning no one from the building on the other side can look in. According to the super, the elevator has had an upgrade and the back stairs are close. We need to go back and ask about the air conditioning and heating and look at the common restrooms before you sign. We need to go now, though."

Johanna left her now number one choice on top, grabbed her bag, and followed her husband to their car. They stopped at a restaurant and went out the back, flagged down a taxi and then walked the final four blocks to the safe house.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

The Director was expecting them since he had called them in yet again. "Send them in Beverly and thanks." He wasn't sure what he would do without her. She kept this place running smoothly. "JD, Casey." He greeted them and handed each of them a drink. "Alcohol means bad news," JD teased him. However, the Director remained silent.

He finally spoke. "We've received an update from the Jupiter II." JD was still chuckling over the name. "A state of the art ship named after a work of fiction from some Earth movie that was ultimately lost in space." He shook his head. Casey wanted to get down to business. "What have you got?"

"Vincent sent us an update. The reptiles utilized antimatter-tipped missiles; the smaller ships used extremely high powered simple lasers. The big one launched missiles and apparently carried fighters that each had one or more of these missiles. To be blunt the Castles took a pasting. Six to one not including the multiple fighters that were doing a number on them. I have no information on the locals or their ships. According to what Vincent, sent the fighters headed for the locals while the ships attacked the Castles."

"Naturally we don't know the outcome of the fight yet," JD guessed. "Actually, if they survived and still had communications we would have heard something from them by now," the Director countered. "You're thinking they lost?" Casey questioned. The Director handed over another set of pads. "This is the readout of the damage up to that point." The Director allowed them to read. "How long until your new squad of cruisers is ready?" He was wondering if there was any possible way they could get a presence there sooner. JD shook his head. "Just over six months followed by two months of trials to shake out the bugs." Not soon enough.

"The ships you sent at first will be just arriving at that time while the second fleet will arrive one month later. How about Commander Castle, what does he think?" It was his squad. "He's already in classes for the new ships and will be for another six months. He needs to understand what his ships are capable of doing. Develop a plan for how to use them in combat; they really are different," Casey informed him.

"Does he know that it's his son, daughter-in-law, and granddaughter that we're talking about?" the Director questioned. "He does. That's why he's already requested that his wife join him onboard ship. We've made a small redesign of what will be his command ship to provide a little extra space for him and his wife. Knowing Martin, he'll use the last if not the first month of shakedown jumping his way out there instead of just one big jump. Those reptiles had better pray to their god if they managed to kill his son and his family," JD mentioned. "I thought the two didn't get along that well?" the Director inquired. "Apparently Rick being selected for the Explorer program and his willingness to go into combat against a larger force has done wonders. Martin's actually wondering if all of his hounding has reached him."

"Seven months before your first ships learn anything and months more before _we_ learn anything." The Director groaned inwardly at the mess they were in over all of this. However, Casey was shaking his head. "One of the support ships we sent is going to jettison communications relays along the way. It should speed up communications between here and that system. They also have orders that if they think it's safe, they are to drop relays in the area of the planet with the radiated city."

The Director was impressed; they seemed to have thought of everything. "I'll let you two go and determine if you want to send your ships anything." The Director stood and escorted them to his door. "We may be in a war soon if those reptiles are willing to fight for that system," the Director said to himself as he walked back to his desk.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

"I've been thinking. We didn't get to scan this planet before we crashed on it. I want your opinions of sending AMEE farther afield. We only know what she's seen one mile out," Rick said to them while they were eating dinner. "AMEE is the only scout we have, babe. We lose her and we're almost blind. We have no way of replacing her." Kate would like to know too, but at what risk?

Alexis thought it over and tried to come up with an alternative. They no longer had communications capability. Kate had explained what she had done; Alexis had liked it and agreed that it should work. Between the two of them they could probably build a satellite and get it into orbit by cannibalizing the shuttle's engine or maybe just one of them. But with no way of talking to it, it didn't matter.

"We could build a hover bike using part of the systems from the shuttle. The trick is communications and controls even if we can. If you went together you could protect each other," Alexis suggested. "If we do that we'll only have the one functioning medical pod, Lex." None of them knew just how many T-Rex or raptors this planet had and how many were in their area. "Even if we could, you and AMEE would be on your own, Dad. We couldn't reach you no matter how badly we wanted to."


	46. Chapter 46

**CH46**

 **It is now one month later:**

Kate was definitely showing at twenty-five weeks. She had to raid their bedroom closet on the ship in search of clothes that would fit her now and in the future as she got bigger. Amazingly enough, someone had planned ahead for her and she found maternity clothes hidden away in an area of the closet she had barely opened. All of her heels were still there since they were of little use. She did find a pair of shoes that to her looked like combat boots. She decided that when it rained – and when it rained on this planet, _it rained_ – they might serve her better than her now discolored tennis shoes.

Walking back outside she heard rifle fire. She ran for the house and dropped her clothes on the sofa before collecting her own rifle and flying around the house to the side where Rick and Alexis were. By the time she got there, however, they had stopped firing. "What happened?" she panted. "Your raptors got a little more bold. One got fried and we killed two just as they managed to reach the concertina wire," Rick explained. "How the hell did they do that?" It should have been impossible. They would have been in contact with the wall for too long. "They used the dead one to avoid the wire and made it to the top," he elaborated.

"They're getting smart; one of these days they'll make it inside. We need to spread more weapons around. I don't want us caught in a location without one at a bad time." Kate was more than a little concerned. "I'll get them," Alexis offered. "And I'll get HAL if you'll cover me?" He looked at Kate. They really needed to get the dead bodies away from the wall or the scavengers would start getting the idea that the wall wasn't dangerous anymore and that they actually could make it inside.

It was quick and not perfect but Kate had already started firing on the mini raptors since the little buggers seemed to always be around. "I'm beginning to think those guys are smart, too. They know that the wall's dangerous and can kill whatever touches it leaving them with an easy kill to take advantage of." She was beginning to hate this planet.

"We need off this planet before it kills us. We need a plan for when the fence fails. Your dinosaurs are just too big and powerful for it. That giant plant eater simply steps on it and we're in trouble," Rick pointed out. "We'll wait for Alexis, maybe she has an idea," Kate replied.

Alexis came back with two rifles slung over her shoulder and a pistol in each hand. "We need your opinion, Lex. What do we do when or if the wall fails? If that T-Rex had managed to crash into it, it would have killed him yes, but he would have done some serious damage to the wall. Enough that it would take time and a lot of work to fix it. The raptors are getting smarter; what happens if a group of them gets in before we finish or a dozen or more of those mini raptors get in?" She laid out the problem they thought they needed to solve. "Where do we go in an emergency? Where can we live and maybe try and recover from what chased us away?" Rick added.

Alexis looked at where they had been living and where the ship was. "We only have two locations to chose from right now. Here or the ship. If we charge the ship's hull..." Kate interrupted her. "It already is. I did it while you were in the medical pod."

"The hull is also some of the hardest material we know about, that's why it's the hull of the ship. The interior, not so much," Alexis pointed out. "It'll take us weeks to fill in all of those holes and where do we get the materials to make that much hull?" Kate was guessing where Alexis was going. "We don't. We decide what sections of the ship we want to protect and seal off the interior with hull material," Alexis said. "Water, environment, lighting?" Kate wasn't sure how to solve all of those problems. "Lighting's easy provided the sun's out. We move what's left of the batteries to where we want to stay and use them as a backup. Water, we do what we're doing now only it only makes it to just the one deck. Seal the opening in the hull and charge it like we do the wall to keep the bugs out."

"Environment?" Alexis didn't know what to do about that just yet. "I'll think about it. As for what sections: Medical, Maintenance, and the kitchen, especially the walk-ins. Everything else gets sealed off as much as we can, including the transit pod tubes."

So they had a plan and instead of lounging around they got to work...again. The problem was Kate wasn't just pregnant, she was approaching that point in time when she was really pregnant. She tired easily; her back would start to hurt her; her feet would swell; she was already having mood swings. She blew up for no reason then apologized profusely a short time later. "Damn hormones!" She leaned into Rick. She loved him, wanted his child, and was so angry with herself for her blowups. "Yell at me all you want, love. I'm a big boy; I can take it," Rick consoled her. "But you shouldn't have to," she said into his chest while he held her. "And I'm keeping you from work; we need to be prepared for the worst." She looked at him, raised up on tiptoe, and kissed him. "No matter what I say or do, I love you and I always will," Kate promised.

"We'll get out of this Kate, you wait and see. I have...faith." Rick smiled widely which made her laugh. "Now there's the Kate I know. Alexis is working on the power conduits so that we don't overload the medical generators. You need to go back to weaving more hull panels; I'll get you the material you need. AMEE and Vincent are on guard duty." He kissed her and sent her on her way.

 **It is one month later:**

Kate was now fully twenty-nine weeks into her pregnancy. She was starting to complain about her back, her feet, and just how big she was getting as well as how much food she was eating. "I'm going to be fat forever," she moaned as she swallowed a snack that she had taken from the kitchen. "Not with me around, Mom. You'll look like you always did, just leave it to me." Alexis wasn't going to let her down. She sighed. "Thanks Lex. ...I think?" She was afraid Alexis's plan meant a whole lot of exercise on her part. Still she had gone to the gym because she was too thin so she could hit the gym because she was too fat just as easily.

With Alexis's help she was attaching the last hull panel to one of the corridors, closing that area off hopefully forever. The power conduits had all been spliced and routed down to the medical generators and sealed off all of their penetrations through the floor and walls. They had used the maintenance access tubes as much as possible and sealed off the entrances to those tubes outside of Medical, Maintenance, and the kitchen which itself had been sealed off from the rest of the ship.

Rick had routed his water pipe from the stream into the medical area and into a water tank that Alexis and Kate had put together. Right now both of them were working on building another water tank where the medical computer had used to be. Rick was working on the pipe from those two tanks up to the kitchen using the last pump that Kate had repaired from Engineering on deck eight.

Rick was in an access tube putting pipes together when Vincent sent out a warning signal. "Stay in the ship, Kate. I find you outside and I'll spank your butt." Rick scrambled for the opening where he left his rifle and hand pistol. "But I can help and you may need me," she insisted. "You want to help? Then stay where we don't have to worry about you," he snapped as he picked up his weapons then took off running.

"Alexis?" Rick called using his watch thankful that everyone was close enough for them to work without needing a satellite to bounce the signal off. "At the airlock," Alexis told him and cycled her way outside where AMEE and Vincent would be located.

"What have we got Vincent?" Alexis asked. "AMEE has been monitoring a large group of raptors. They are herding a pair of brachiosaurs this way; they are now half a mile out," Vincent reported just as Rick exited the airlock. "Grenade launchers, Alexis. Empty as many tubes as you have; maybe we can steer them a different direction." They both ran for their home picking up a pair of six shot grenade launchers when they reached the deck.

They could see the trees being broken as the giant dinosaurs' bulk shattered them. "Make them go to our left," he told her and began firing round after round. When he was out, Alexis fired hers while he located two more launchers. The pair of giant dinosaurs cleared the trees and the two of them started firing in earnest.

The brachiosaurs turned and lumbered past their fence as Rick and Alexis threw their useless weapons away. They lifted their rifles and shot at the raptors. With four of the seven raptors dead the remaining three retreated. "They're getting smarter, Dad," Alexis pointed out as she braced the stock of her weapon on her hip. "That was close, too close," he agreed. "They add more raptors to their pack they'll likely try that again."

"We need more grenade launchers and we need to empty all of the weapons lockers that we aren't going to be able to reach soon." That was assuming they hadn't already sealed themselves off from a few of those areas or the lockers were just plain missing due to the crash. "I'll get them and put them all in Medical; I'll leave you with the ones located out here," Alexis told him and headed for the ship. "What happened?" Kate was all over her the second the airlock door opened.

"Your raptors are getting smarter." Alexis started off. "They're not _MY_ raptors! I only ever saw their fossils before I came here. They died off millions of years ago. ...And I'm beginning to wish this planet would get hit by an asteroid and kill these off, too," she added heatedly. "Just as long as that doesn't happen while we're still here would be good," Alexis pointed out mildly. "So what happened?" she asked again. "They stampeded a pair of your giant plant eaters towards our wall." Kate backed up against the corridor wall and rested. "SHIT!" They really were getting too smart. "Why does everyone want in our compound anyway? We're just three tiny humans."

"They're territorial maybe? They like our smell and think we're going to be the tastiest thing they ever had? Maybe they're more advanced than we give them credit for and they want to get rid of the new predator. Not enough food to go around?" Alexis offered a number of options. "We need off this planet before it kills us," Kate said, her voice touched with desperation.

"We used up four grenade launchers so I'm here to clean out what weapons lockers we can still reach and that still exist," Alexis said. "I'll help; I need to do something." Kate walked with her.

Eventually they emptied every weapons locker they could reach and had it all in Medical. "Rick, babe, where are you? Alexis and I have all of the weapons and rounds we have access to in Medical." He responded, "I'm using the wall to do my own search. I want to see where those two big guys went. The farther away they are the better I'm going to feel." Kate and Alexis picked up a rifle and a grenade launcher and went outside to their home.

 **It is now one month later** **on Earth** **:**

Their contractor was behind schedule. Jim and Jo were getting tired of eating out and ordering in since they couldn't reach their own kitchen. One more month they were told. They were standing in front of the mess that was their elevator and stairs. The basement had turned into their bed and main bathroom which was one more thing that was causing them heartburn. The bathrooms they still had access to were both half baths so they weren't taking showers or baths unless they checked into a low-cost hotel just to use the shower.

"Hotel room tonight?" Jim inquired as he looked at his wife who hadn't smiled in two months. It was driving him crazy because a wife that didn't smile was a wife that made his life miserable. "Yes, please. A good one this time. I want a real bed to sleep in," she pleaded with him. An hour later he had a hotel room for two nights in the Hudson New York Hotel, Central Park, in a deluxe room.

Johanna dropped her bag on the bed and looked around. This room screamed Jim with the wood paneled walls and wooden coffered ceiling. At least the bathroom was mostly marble and more to her taste. Still the room had a shower and a tub and a bed that wasn't a mattress on a pool table. She was positive she was going to turn over one night, fall to the floor, and break something.

"How long?" Johanna asked him. "Two nights." Jim hoped that was enough since it was $330 a night. "Make it two more. I'll be in the shower." She walked into the bathroom and stripped.

"Four nights it is," Jim said to himself and called the front desk. Satisfied that they had four nights he went into the bathroom, stripped, and joined his wife in the shower. "Want some candy little girl?" He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply.

Two nights later a naked Johanna was snuggled up next to her husband. "You're thinking too loudly if you plan on getting any sleep," he murmured. "Mmm, just contemplating some things," she said. "I'd give you a dollar for your thoughts but my wallet's over there," Jim remarked. "A dollar, huh?" she teased. "Your thoughts are worth far more than a penny. Or do I need to guess?" Johanna sighed. "She was twenty-four last month. She's gone from a teenager to a grown woman and we've missed out on all of it," she lamented but wasn't willing to give her heart anymore tears over it.

"She shows up tomorrow or when she's in her forties, we'll still be here waiting with open arms." Jim felt his wife kiss his chest. "I wonder what her life is like? Is she happy? Is she safe? Is she having any fun at all? Is she unloved?" Johanna promised herself she wouldn't cry over it anymore and yet here she was, blinking back tears. "We wait, there's nothing else we can do. We're never getting out into space, not in our lifetime, if ever," he said. "We wait," she agreed.

"And we're getting dressed up tomorrow and going someplace nice. Maybe that restaurant that we never made it to when we got shot?" Johanna suggested. "I'll make reservations in the morning," he promised. She knew she was a lucky lady. Some other man might have left her by now but Jim stuck to her side. She might be alive because he had learned how to use that damn thing.

"In case I haven't mentioned it in a while ...I love you and I always will." She kissed his bare chest. "I love you, too and I always will. I meant it, for better or for worse," Jim replied. Now Johanna did cry, only not because of Kate this time. She loved him and she was loved.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

The Director looked at his calendar to see what was happening today. He saw a note that reminded him that it was three more months before the final newest cruiser would be complete. Another two months of testing and they would be on their way. He wasn't sure just where JD and Casey would send them but he had hopes of where and was going to try and see to it they went were he wanted them to go. "Mr. Organa your wife called to confirm lunch reservations today and Commander Castle is here to see you," Beverly told him. "Thank you for the reminder and please, send him in." The Director got up to meet him halfway. They greeted each other. "Please sit. Drink? It's a little early for alcohol so I was thinking water, no gas," the Director told him. "Yes, thank you," Martin replied.

"You're probably wondering why I asked you here," the Director began. "I can guess," Martin replied. "I'm sure you can. The Castles have found us three, maybe four habitable planets. Three of which are already ready for a colony. The other will take more work but some day, long after you and I are gone, it'll be ready," the Director told him in case he didn't know.

"So I've been informed. My wife and I are proud of him, his wife, and daughter. It's made us sorry that we held a grudge and that we missed his wedding. An event that neither of us are going to get back." Martin regretted that deeply amongst other things. "You want to make sure that I head for the planet Xerxes and talk with this Admiral Zandur," Martin guessed. "Yes, they've done well and deserve what we can give them. Three colony planets and perhaps an ally in this universe. Plus I've got something for you."

The Director opened a desk drawer and took out what to Martin looked like a simple pad. "We've made a number of advances with their language. It's likely your ships will be equipped and be capable of translating what they say in addition to what's written. This one is your personal translator. Put it to good use." Martin Castle took it knowing that what the Director did bent a few laws. Not really for him though, but for his son and his son's family. "If they're out there I'll find them and bring them home." His wife didn't want it any other way. She had already just about ripped his ear entirely off for his quarrel with his son. Her only prayer was that her son's wife had pictures of the ceremony if not a full on video.

"I won't keep you Commander Castle." The Director stood indicating this short meeting was over. "Try not to mention this meeting to JD or Casey. They might have other plans," the Director advised him. "What meeting?" Martin replied as both of them smiled.

"Good luck Commander," the Director, Bail Organa, whispered after the door closed.


	47. Chapter 47

**CH47**

 **It is now one month later:**

Kate was twenty-nine weeks or just over seven months into her pregnancy and she tired easily now. She was presently lounging on the sofa reading a pad that contained a few of her notes. They needed to find a way to get the environment to work at least a little. It didn't seem to get cold where they were but it did get hot and muggy. Even the ventilation system had been sealed to keep the bugs out. They didn't hear the _frizt_ or _z_ _ap_ when a bug died anymore. It happened so often that it was an ignored sound in the background of living. Besides the bugs it had been unpleasantly quiet. The dinosaurs had to be up to something, they just had to be. None of them took any of the dinosaurs as being quitters.

Alexis plopped herself down next to her mother. "Got a minute?" Kate placed her pad on her legs, grateful for the interruption. She wasn't getting anywhere as it was anyway. "Sure, Lex, what's on your mind?" Kate gave her her undivided attention just as the baby moved. She grabbed Alexis's hand and placed it on her belly. Alexis grinned happily. "He's active this morning." Alexis held her hand on Kate's stomach till the movement stopped. "He was active most of last night, too. I'm planning on taking a nap around lunch if a certain someone will cooperate."

"Have you two decided on a name yet?" Alexis really was curious. "Rick's slowly warming up to my choice; I was thinking of Richard Castle the second (Richard Castle II). It's not uncommon for boys on my planet to be named after their dad. There could even be a Richard Castle the third (Richard Castle III) someday." She wondered what Alexis thought of her choice. "You're thinking of another one already!?" Alexis was surprised and excited. She understood their planet's need for birth control so she knew she would be an only child. But now everything had changed. Maybe she could be part of a big family. "Nooo, definitely not! We don't have plans for another or at least I don't." She and Rick hadn't actually talked about it. "I'm going to need a stem after this one, so will your father," she said. "Duly noted." Alexis tried to keep the heartbreak out of her voice. "Maybe in a few years." Kate hugged her since she had heard Alexis's prayers in there somewhere.

"You had a question?" Kate guided her back on topic. "Oh, yeah. Do any of your dinosaurs dig tunnels?" Alexis was curious and held up her hand as she continued, "They're not _YOUR_ dinosaurs, yeah, yeah. I get it. But are there any?" That had Kate thinking. "I don't remember reading or hearing about any that could. It doesn't mean there aren't any though, but I don't know of one. More than likely if there is one it would be small, maybe smaller than a mini raptor and likely to be a plant eater." This information seemed to calm Alexis a little. "Why, have we got tunnels? There might be a mole or gopher or something similar. Girls just didn't find dinosaurs as interesting as boys did. Well, at least I didn't. Never really thought I would need to know much about dinosaurs. Little did I know." Kate rolled her eyes.

"No, nothing that I've seen. I was just curious. It's just that our protection is for everything above ground not below it," Alexis pointed out. "Are there swimming dinosaurs?" Alexis was just curious since they hadn't seen so much as a small lake, let alone an ocean. "There were; the bigger ones were meat eaters. Think the size of that big plant eater only with a larger head filled with big teeth."

"If we get off this planet, I vote we never come back here." Alexis was learning to hate this world as much as Kate or even her father did. Kate hugged her. "You won't get any argument from me. I want off this planet before it kills us. ...What do you think our chances are?" That had Alexis thinking. "If your ingenious communication burst actually worked and _IF_ someone figures out what Dad sent... I'm estimating one year to get to Xerxes, after months from our first transmission. They and even we have no idea where we are or how far out we are. Say four months to the next closest system which might be us. So two or three months to Xerxes still. Another four months minimum. A year, maybe more if ever." Alexis did her best to be positive. Kate slumped. "I was afraid you'd say that." Their baby was going to be born here and probably raised here.

"No computer so no access to much which means home schooling will be limited." Her son was going to get off to a bad start. Now it was Alexis who hugged Kate. "We'll get out of here Mom, we will." Alexis had to keep her hopes up. Both of them actually.

"Where do you want to go when we do?" Alexis changed the subject. It seemed kind of pointless but she was willing to indulge Alexis. "I always thought having a home right down on the beach was where I wanted to be. Something like one of the screens on your wall," Kate offered. "I hear a but." Kate chuckled softly. "There was that lake where we went hunting and got fresh water. It had me thinking about a large tree house right next to the lake. Then Rick talked about a floating home and not just the home, but the yard, a garden, and other things. All floating around on that mostly water moon. Get a boat, jet skies, maybe even a submarine. Though we could have all that on a lake. I honestly don't know. It depends, I suppose, on what we're offered and where. Just so long as it's _not_ here." Kate would take anything but here. "You?" She turned Alexis's question back on her. "On my wall I liked the one on the beach most. Though the one up at the top of the trees, while small, was nice. Mountainside looking out on an ocean or maybe a lake." Alexis started dreaming. Kate chuckled. "I'm detecting a pattern in all of these places. They all involve water in some way. Ocean or lake. On it or near it." Kate was smiling wide. "It was something I'd never seen except on our paintings from long ago or my wall. Something besides concrete." Alexis had her dreams and wasn't willing to push it. She had Kate and one granted wish was enough.

"The other planet with Xerxes had a fair amount of water. Granted we didn't search it or run too many scans of it, but it might be nice. If they find us, how long to build something?" Kate was just asking for an estimate. "One year to get the supplies and people from home. Depending on size, maybe a year or less. You'd be amazed at what we can do. Just imagine dozens of HALs that only ever stop because they need more power or require maintenance. The only limitation would be raw materials, most of which would come from the surrounding area or where it was most prevalent. Fly large pieces constructed somewhere else over to the construction site. A year after they start isn't too much to ask."

"We can get started designing. It'll give us something to do." She listened as Alexis squealed for what was maybe her fourth time in her life while she ran for more pads and her computer. Kate laughed and was suddenly filled with love for her daughter. She was a fifteen almost sixteen-year-old genius now instead of an eleven-year-old genius. Sometimes the little girl in her peeked out and it was fun to watch.

While Alexis was off gathering what they needed, Kate was thinking and became sad. They were trapped on a planet that seemed hell-bent on killing them and Alexis was almost sixteen. Rick and she had even started planning her sixteenth birthday and checking on the condition of the birthday presents they had gotten her years ago. Sixteen with no prospects of meeting or dating anyone. Her social life was severely lacking and it was breaking Kate's heart. Sure she and Alexis had talked about it. Alexis said she was happy and Kate couldn't detect that she was lying in any way. Still being trapped on this planet was stunting Alexis's emotional growth, she was sure of it. The thought that Alexis was never meant to find someone like she had found Rick never entered her mind.

Kate and Alexis were soon deep into their design after making a few basic decisions. "And what has you two so engrossed?" Rick walked in after keeping watch where AMEE wasn't looking. Even now they still had AMEE about a mile out going in circles with her remote probe flying even farther out.

"We're planning on where we're going to live after we finally get off this planet." Alexis was still excited even after all of the work they had done so far. "You can't see until we're done, Dad." She snapped her computer closed. "Am I not living in this place?" He pretended to be hurt. "You can make revisions after we're done." Alexis got up "I'm going to go check the coils on the neutrino-ion generators for Medical." She took her computer with her picking up her rifle and pistol along the way. "Is she angry with me?" Rick sat down next to Kate. "No babe, that was just her way of saying that she was going to make herself inconspicuous for a couple of hours." Kate lifted her arms up. "Help me up, please." Once standing she told him, "That was also code for 'I'm giving you two time to have sex.'" She started smiling just before kissing him.

Kate was lying on her back working at getting her heart rate back down after making love to her husband. "Do I get to know what you two were doing?" Rick rubbed his hand over her large belly. "You heard your daughter. You can make revisions after we're done." Kate moaned a little; she loved the feel of his hand. The baby took that moment to become active again so Rick held his hand in place, reveling in the movement. "Amazing." He couldn't begin to understand what it felt like to have someone growing inside you. "You didn't do this with Meredith?" He had Alexis after all. "Meredith didn't even want the baby, remember?" He growled at the memory. Kate grumbled, "I'm learning to hate her more and more."

"Why do you suppose she got pregnant again?" Just how screwed up was that woman? "It probably took a lot of convincing from her husband to keep the baby this time, too." Hearing that, Kate's opinion of Meredith got lower and lower. "So what has that got to do with trying to take our place?" If she didn't want children why was she still capable of having them? "I'm guessing it was all her husband's idea. It probably never would have worked anyway. Meredith isn't smart enough or dedicated enough to pass all the classes we did." The Meredith he remembered was just too flighty and unfocused to accomplish any long-term goals.

"I'm done checking the coils," Alexis called out over their watches. Kate groaned. She was enjoying just lying there naked next to her husband. "We need off this damned planet. I want to touch you when I want, not only when it's convenient." They were down from making love daily to once a week at best and that just wasn't enough. It was driving Kate insane. _"Stupid hormones..."_

 **It is now almost** **seven weeks** **later:**

Kate was just short of thirty-six weeks or just a touch under nine months pregnant and she was ready to be done with being pregnant. She wanted her son, their son, in her arms. Right now, however, all three of them were on the deck looking out using their wall to zoom in. AMEE had spotted them and signaled it in. "What are they doing?" Alexis didn't understand their behavior. "It looks a lot like nothing," Kate mentioned as she took the controls from Rick and zoomed around them. There had to be a reason. They had three T-Rex, likely older adolescents in the area but just not doing a whole lot of anything. Kate signaled AMEE to leave the area and keep searching.

"What are you doing?" Alexis watched as her mom sent AMEE away. "These dinosaurs are too smart for their own good. Those three are dangerous and they have our attention, so why are they doing nothing?" Kate kept searching round and round till she was back on the T-Rex group who were still right there. "Something's up, I can feel it." She went back to looking until AMEE signaled. She quickly scanned in that direction. "Four raptors doing nothing." Kate zoomed in on them. "Seven meat eaters doing nothing." Kate shuddered.

"I don't like it, Mom. This planet has been trying to kill us ever since we got here. Are they being directed? Or are they smarter than we think?" Alexis was getting a really bad feeling about the situation. "Kate, honey, do you remember what that race that attacked looked like? Are they behind this? Did they look like advanced dinosaurs to you?" Rick shot out question after question. She thought a moment then replied, "Maybe, but why not just attack us directly? We crashed after all. We're in no shape to fight against even one of their little fighters let alone one of their Manta Ray ships. One missile and we're history."

Alexis jumped back in. "Because they don't have a large enough presence here and they're too far out to get any ships here fast enough even with FTL. It's going to take our ships a year just to get to Xerxes and we don't even know where we are in relation to that. What if it took _them_ a year to reach Xerxes? They only have a small outpost here with no real ability to attack us. So they send a message and are forced to wait. In the meantime..." Kate finished for her, "In the meantime they get the locals to attack us. So what's their plan this time?" She went back to looking. "Mom? MOM! Can any of your dinosaurs fly?" Alexis got the attention of both Kate and Rick as she pointed to a dark patch in the setting sun. Kate adjusted the view and zoomed in. "SHIT! ... _P_ _terodactyls!_ _"_ Kate's heart sank. "Let me guess, more meat eaters." The answer wasn't going to surprise him. She just nodded.

Kate switched back to the T-Rex trio and found them on the move headed right for them. Then she looked over at the raptors who were doing the same thing. "They're going to hit our west wall all at the same time," Alexis warned grimly. "Tell Vincent to guard the airlock, we might need to move." Rick looked at Alexis who immediately contacted Vincent. "I'll take the T-Rex. You take the raptors." He glanced at Alexis. "I want you with Vincent and you two are going to take the ones that can fly." Kate started to object. "You can't run fast if we have to abandon our home and we can. Please Kate, get moving." Rick didn't wait for her reply; he simply gathered up the four grenade launchers they had out there and moved to intercept the trio of T-Rex.

"Stay safe Lex." Kate kissed her, picked up her rifle, and walked as fast as she could for the airlock where Vincent was waiting. "We worry about those." Kate indicated the pterodactyls. Vincent extended his weapons in preparation for using them.

It was like they timed it perfectly. The T-Rex group cleared the trees. Rick commenced firing grenades that began decimating them while the raptors emerged from the trees. Alexis started firing off rounds of three just as the pterodactyls hit the roof. One of the T-Rex hit the fence head-on and all but destroyed that section. _"_ _ **Run**_ _ **D**_ _ **ad!**_ _"_ Alexis took off running herself as she had only killed three raptors. The last one was almost right behind the T-Rex that was trying to recover. Since they had their backs to the fence neither of them saw eight mini raptors erupting from the trees and heading for the opening in it. Two pterodactyls were fried while the others started taking the roof apart and lost two more doing it.

Kate and Vincent were still firing as fast as they could when Rick and Alexis reached them. Rick stopped to join them in firing at everything while Alexis ran on headed for Medical. They watched as the T-Rex started to take their home apart while the raptor and mini raptors spread out to search. "Inside! If we continue to fire at them we'll only draw attention to ourselves and they'll know where to attack next." Rick pushed Kate inside. Vincent followed orders leaving Rick to watch their home being demolished by dinosaurs.

Rick suddenly saw something so he lined up one last shot and fired. His shot hit one of the grenade launchers which promptly blew up quite spectacularly, damaging the last T-Rex.

He turned and closed the airlock. Then he grabbed the hand gun that was set to weld and welded the ship panel to the outside airlock door. Going through the inside airlock door he did the same to that door. Running down the corridor he found another panel that he lifted into position and welded it in place. From there he moved to the access tube that held the ladder which led down to the next level. Using the hand gun he sealed the access tube. Once down in the kitchen level he welded the last panel. They were now effectively trapped inside their own ship.

Rick went down the ladder to get to Medical and found Kate on one of the diagnostic beds. "What happened?" He ran over to the bed and took Kate's hand in his. "The stress of the attack has caused Mom to go into early labor. I'm trying to prevent it." Alexis moved efficiently as she worked. "Breathe, love, just breathe. Nice, easy, deep breaths." He inhaled and held it for a moment and exhaled which slowly had Kate doing the same. "What if you can't?" Rick asked; he was beside himself with worry. "A month early isn't the worst thing. My brother will be a bit smaller than he should be. There oughtn't be any problems that I can't counter. ...Just relax Mom." Alexis kept working. She didn't want anything to happen to her little brother any more than his parents did.

Kate simply cried. She was going to lose her baby because of this damned planet.


	48. Chapter 48

**CH48**

 **It is now one month later:**

A massive number of warships exited FTL deep in the system with the destroyers out in front like a fan, the cruisers spread out right behind them. Just behind the center group was a pair of battleships. Admiral Zandur would have gone into shock and maybe had a heart attack, especially if Alexis hadn't operated on him. Still he was down to just three ships. The enemy fighters had managed to get one of their missiles past his flak defense and the antimatter tipped missile had blown the other cruiser into oblivion. There hadn't even been any secondary explosions. It had gone down with all hands onboard. They had actually been expecting another attack.

A quick count had forty-five ships – what he took to be two monstrous ships, seven cruisers, and thirty-six destroyers – against his three ships. They were dead this time, each and every one of them. With his cruiser and two destroyers, he was going to do his job even if they didn't stand a chance. "Communications, send challenge. Navigation, break orbit. I want room to maneuver. Communications, have the other two ships follow us."

Zandur watched his screens as his three ships broke orbit and headed for certain destruction. All that work to escape their doomed planet, their ancestors sacrificed so much to get them here and now they were all dead. They had used up all of their missiles long ago when the previous admiral had lost two of their six ships in a fight to keep their colony ships safe. Two hundred fifty years, gone. "Admiral, we're getting a response. Visual and audio," his Communications officer suddenly announced. It wasn't what he was expecting. He just assumed they would blow them to pieces and then destroy their colony. "On screen." Might as well see who is going to kill him.

Up popped a dark-skinned male. Not nearly as dark as his people but still darker than the Castles had been. "I am Admiral Walker of the Battleship Yamato. We represent the Republic of Coruscant. I am gratified to find you and your colony still in one piece. After the last communication from the ship Jupiter II, we feared the worse. We got here as fast as we could. We request permission to spread out in your system to protect your colony from another attack." Zandur was proud of his people and didn't chastise them for their sudden cheers followed by a little laughing and some crying from those on his command deck. It looked like they were going to get to live after all.

"Ambassador Brooke Carver will be arriving shortly to discuss your terms for sharing this system," Walker added. It was only then that he noticed that Admiral Walker was actually speaking his language though there was something odd about it. His lips just didn't match his words. "Permission granted. I will alert the colony council members and they will await the arrival of your ambassador. You speak our language." Zandur was quite surprised. "We've had a year to create a translation matrix. Admittedly none of us actually speak your language as of yet, however, we hope the system will be good enough and not cause any unintended complications," Walker replied. "I will meet your ambassador at our colony." Zandur ended communication. "Navigation, take us back into orbit. Officer of the deck, have my shuttle ready. Let's go see what hopefully our new friends have to say," Zandur ordered his bridge crew, who were still celebrating not being dead.

Zandur, Zeel, and at least half the colony, since word had spread fast, were at the designated landing site. Zandur had watched as the forty-five ships had indeed spread out through their system. They were mostly in groups of three he had noticed, fourteen of them to be precise. The battleships were sitting side by side with a single destroyer as an escort. He was in awe as to just what these people were actually capable of doing.

He had been convinced that the Castles' ship could have destroyed his four ships, the colony, and claimed the entire system as theirs and yet they hadn't. Now he had what he was sure was a fleet of ships in his system who didn't want to attack and just take it. He and Zeel, after a quick talk, were dying to hear what this ambassador had to say.

They watched as a large ship, smaller than the Castles' ship but a lot bigger than any shuttle he had ever seen, slowly made its way to the surface. Just at the last minute a set of struts folded out and it landed on those. Moments later a ramp much like the Castles' ship lowered and out came four people, three women and one male. The one out in front was almost his age Zandur noticed, while the others were much younger. And she was black skinned. Not their deep black, yet still black. The people behind her, however, were all white like the Castles had been.

"Attention! Present arms!" Zandur commanded and the short line of six military men and one woman snapped to attention and held out their weapons as the ambassador and the others walked past. She stopped in front of him and held out her hand and started to speak in an unknown tongue, however, right behind it was their language that he noticed came from a pad in her other hand. "Admiral Zandur, my name is Brooke Carver. It is a pleasure to meet you. These are my aids." Zandur kept his face neutral and shook her hand just like the Castles had shown him. "It is a pleasure to meet you Brooke Carver. To be honest we were expecting you and maybe two other ships." He wanted to hear what her response to that would be. She replied, "We had initially started out with a small group, however, a follow-up message from the Jupiter II showed that they and you were about to be involved in combat with a sizable hostile force. Our admirals deemed it wise to send a much larger force. I did notice that you are missing one ship; you have my deepest sympathy for your loss."

"Yes, it was a sudden and unwanted loss of personnel and material." He was thankful that he had only lost the one ship. "I would like to start our discussion with what you know about the Jupiter II since we have not received any further communications from her. If you have a place for us to speak? Or we could use my ship. It is equipped with a conference room that we can use. It also has a number of computers and screens that we can utilize if required." Brooke waved her hand at her ship. Actually their conference room doubled as a dining room for everyone onboard.

Zandur took a quick look at Zeel and the other council members and could see on their faces where they wanted to go. "You can bring your guards with you if you like." Brooke knew her husband would release a gas that would knock them all out if it became necessary. "We will be honored to utilize your conference room and the guards are only for propriety's sake."

"Please follow my aids then and we can get started." Brooke motioned for everyone to head that way. Zandur had been in the Castles' ship and had even stayed in one of their luxurious rooms but that wasn't quite what he found. It was nicer than his ship and it was nicer than any building on their planet. Be that as it may, it just didn't have the look of the Castles' ship. It gave more credence to his thought that the Castle ship was a family ship while this was a working ship. Still the conference room was large enough to handle all of them and was clean and modern-looking and true to her word he saw what he took to be computers sitting on the table. "We can offer you something to eat and drink," Brooke gestured as two of her aids exited. Then she continued, "Please sit and tell me what you know about the Jupiter II."

Zandur began walking her through what he knew since admittedly he was busy at the time. He was convinced that more than a single missile was going to make it through his flak defense, which to be honest, had lowered his ammunition to an unacceptable level. It would be years if it even happened in his lifetime before they could manufacture more of them.

"The mothership exploded and that was the last time you saw the Castles? You didn't see them enter FTL or leave the area in any way?" She was thinking that they likely saw nothing since a ship that big exploding would have concealed everything. Zandur simply shook his head. "Dee Dee." Brooke looked to one of her aids. "I will inform Father and together we will inform the admiral. Please, excuse me."

Brooke noticed the looks on Zeel and the other two council members faces. She also noticed that the Castle report was accurate – it was impossible to read what Zandur was thinking. If he had been taught this, he had been taught well. "My daughter, the love of our lives. I'm still amazed that she wants to follow in my footsteps, but if it makes her happy..." Brooke shrugged. She was willing to teach her everything she knew. "Your daughter?" Zeel and the others were shocked. "But she's...like the Castles." Zeel was forced to admit that for an almost-black woman she was lovely. "My husband, who is also the pilot for this ship, is white. Admittedly we were shocked at first that she inherited so many of my husband's looks. Typically a child will be a blend of the two colors, but she has been the exception. We both love her immensely." That told Zeel and the others a lot about these people. They watched as two of her aids entered with snacks and a drink tray with glasses. "Please help yourself," Brooke invited and took her own plate and a drink. She wasn't hungry but it was polite.

Dee Dee soon returned. "The admiral has brought our support ships into the system and has them in orbit of the other planet. They are ready to resupply after they receive permission to do so. He has also dispatched three destroyers to the combat area to do in-depth scans. If the Jupiter II exploded we should be able to detect traces of her unique hull." Just as her mother had instructed, Dee Dee informed everyone. "No secrets honey. If they're going to trust us we can't just do as we please."

"Resupply? Are you expecting more ships?" Just how many ships did these people have? "That is one of the things we will be discussing. Permission for those ships to land, hunt for game, and replenish their water tanks for distribution throughout our ships, including this one," Brooke explained. "If you will give us a moment?" Zeel requested. "Of course." She turned off her pad to prevent translation. "We need to do a complete survey of that planet and the moon," Dee Dee reminded her. "We'll discuss that, too." They had six support ships with them. One was on its way for the moon the Castles had found and one was presently circling the planet with the radioactive city. Three were for food and water storage. A fleet that big didn't have the kind of storage necessary to feed everyone. Two were weapons carriers. Power cells, parts, a machine shop, missiles to replace those that were used. Everything to support a fleet in an extended fight.

The last ship was more of a civilian ship. It would do a surface and subsurface survey of both the planet and the moon and if allowed, the planet they were sitting on at the moment. Find out just how much potable water there was, types and numbers of major animals and fish, what natural resources were available and where, quality of the land, sea, and air. Where they could build their first colony followed by their first city. What areas had bedrock beneath them and what areas were more swamp.

Zandur motioned for Brooke to reactivate her pad. "We agree with certain stipulations." He proceeded to tell her what they expected in return. Brooke looked at her daughter. "I'll inform the admiral and Father. He will likely have half the medical bay off of the Yamato and down on the surface within the hour. If we have permission, a destroyer will land and look over their dam and power distribution network and make recommendations."

Dee Dee had been correct. In less than an hour there were four shuttles landing just outside of the colony and they immediately set up a portable medical unit complete with an operating theater. An hour later a destroyer landed and half of their engineering crew were being shown the dam, power generators, and distribution lines. Zandur and the council members had been introduced to what the computers were capable of doing as they made arrangements for both of those. Then they observed on the monitors around the conference room as they set up a hospital and watched as their people were shown the dam and everything around it.

"Would you like to stay for dinner? We have more than enough. My staff are excellent cooks, even if I do say so myself," Brooke offered. "Dee Dee, go invite your father to join us." They had agreed to stay and eat. A moment later in walked an interesting male. He was almost the spitting image of their daughter. Tall with white skin, his hair was long with highlights of silver in his mostly black hair, while their daughter's hair was mostly black and very long, much like her mother's. It was something all of them were beginning to notice. These people were tall and believed in having long hair, while all of their people had extremely short black hair and generally were not nearly as tall.

They were busy eating when there was a beeping sound that Dee Dee beat her mother and father to. "This is an initial report from the admiral and the three destroyers. Their scans at present are inconclusive as to what type of energy was created when the mothership exploded. They are going to pick up several pieces of alien debris and take them over to one of the support ships for analysis. Thus far there is no indication of any debris that could have been the hull of the Jupiter II." Dee Dee completed reading the report and set the pad back into sleep mode.

"So if the Jupiter II managed to escape, where are they and why haven't we heard anything from them?" Brook's husband, who they have learned, was named Benjamin or simply Ben, honey, or Dad, questioned. "Mr. Castle will find them." Dee Dee hoped that he would.

"Mr. Castle?" Zeel inquired, perplexed. "Commander Martin Castle, Richard Castle's father. He was recently promoted and given command of a squad of our latest cruisers. The last of the four should be just about done with testing and will launch from its shipyard anytime now. He's supposed to take the next two months and take them through cruising trials, however I have a feeling he'll be doing that on his way here," Brooke explained. She didn't know about the history between the Castles but she knew what she and her husband would do for Dee Dee.

"I don't see what his coming here a year from now will do. You and your ships are already here," Zandur pointed out. "He'll be here and it won't take him a year to do it." The admiral had informed her and her husband just what the new ships were capable of and ordered them not to divulge any information on the capabilities of those ships.

Zandur and the council members looked at each other and this time turned off the translation pad themselves. They began speaking to each other, usually overlapping what another was saying at the time. Zandur turned the pad back on and remained silent. If they weren't willing to share, Brooke wasn't going to force the issue. She had her orders to keep at least one secret of her own.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

"You're sure my being here isn't going to get you into trouble?" Claire Castle asked her husband again. Martin simply chuckled. "I'm in command, dearest, and if I say you can be here, then you can be here. Just keep a hand on that bag you're holding. We're going to go find our son and his family." He stepped closer to the blue globe much like the one his son had been using. Below him to his left, right, and in front of him were the members of the bridge crew. Each manned his or her own station. Engineering, Communications, Environmental, Navigation, Scanning, Weapons, and others. There were four stations in each location with his wife sitting in his chair. Since she wasn't programmed into the system she could touch anything she wanted and nothing would happen.

"Communications, inform the fleet we will be jumping to our first location... here." Martin brought up the location on his globe. "All ships acknowledge," was the answer he got back. "Engineering?" Martin questioned. "Full power is available. The drive is stable and available. Shields are up. Weapons on standby," he was advised. Since they were traveling as a fleet, he ordered, "On my mark; three ...two ...one, ...mark."

If someone was watching from the outside what they would see were four large cruisers that used a unique design never seen before just sitting there. The main part of the ship looked like a cigar that got fat in the middle. Knowing how this race designed their ships, the bridge area on top could be picked out. There was a strut that extended down to the drive pod below the ship. Attached to this pod was a ring that was wide and flat that glowed on the inside that circled the ship itself right over the bridge area.

One second there were four ships and the next they were gone. No bright light, no sudden surge of movement; all that was left behind was the blackness of space. "Report?" Martin yelled. However, what he heard first was his wife vomiting into the bag she had been holding. Martin looked at his navigation globe and saw they were right were he wanted them to be. Looking at the screens on either side of him showed what his bridge crew started loudly reporting in a previously dictated order so that no one voice sounded out over another.

Everyone on the ship had vomited their first few times and according to medical there were still a few of the crew that yet suffered. They were working on that. Satisfied with his report, Martin ordered, "Maintain scan; we'll stay for a week. Run diagnostics over each and every system. Report any anomalies no matter how small. Jumping into some large asteroid is not high on my list for us to do." They actually did have a program that took that into account, but that was provided that the program did what it was designed to do.

Martin went back to his wife who was still holding her bag at her mouth though she was no longer vomiting. "How do you feel?" He rubbed his hands on her upper arms near her shoulder. "Like shit, thank you. I know you warned me, but how was I supposed to be prepared for that?" Claire wasn't angry, she was just sick. "I could swear that felt like I was being turned inside out."

"It gets better or more accurately, the more you do it the more adjusted to it you get." Martin bent over to kiss her head. "Jump drive?" Claire inquired. "Technically it's a Fold Drive. It's a play on the old question of what is the fastest way to get from point A to point B? The answer is to bend or fold the paper so that those two points meet. For less than a nanosecond you exist in two places: where you were and where you're going. It's that action which causes you to feel like you do. It'll pass in a few minutes. You'll be as good as new." He tried to help her feel better and handed her something to clean herself up with followed by something to drink that his bridge crew were already drinking. It was something that they had found helped the body to recover from the event.

"Thanks." She took what she was offered and handed over her well-used vomit bag. "Just tell me we're there." Claire would much rather not to do that too many times. Her husband may love space but she preferred solid ground. "We're about halfway. After we spend the next week here checking over every ship's system, our next jump will get us to Xerxes and the last place anyone saw our son and his family. After that we'll see." Martin had his own prayers. He'd been the unmitigated ass that his wife had been pointing out to him over the years and if it wasn't for his stubborn, hard head she might have reached him before now.


	49. Chapter 49

**CH49**

 **It is now one week later:**

Kate was up though she still had a little pain and she was so close to clapping her hands together at the prospect that was today. She'd had her baby one month too early and Alexis had barely allowed her to touch him before she placed him in a Plexiglas box that was a mini medical pod. She'd begged and pleaded and finally won so she got to hold her son just long enough to feed and burp him before going back into the pod. However, today was the big day: he was going to come out and stay out.

Alexis came into Medical to find Kate hovering over the medical pod and cooing at her awake and moving son. "Hi, I'm your mommy." She stroked the glass top and smiled when his unfocused eyes attempted to track her motion. For the last week Alexis was sure her mom had lost half of her intelligence. Everything she said to her son was practically unintelligible. "Murdering the language again, Mom?" Alexis teased her as she moved to the medical pod and checked out his readings. Kate knew she was teasing and she simply stuck her tongue out at her.

"He's looking really good." Alexis opened the pod and watched her mom carefully lift her week-old brother out of the pod and hold him. Actually hold him and not just feed him. "He should be good for a couple of hours before his next feeding. Dad will be here after he, Vincent, and AMEE complete their rounds and check all of the walls and hull."

Kate had been essentially bedridden after they were forced to abandon their home and retreat into their ship. They'd been able to use the ship's hull to view what was happening outside. After the T-Rex, raptors, and pterodactyls had done their jobs, they'd been surprised when two days later in came something Kate wasn't familiar with. The bizarre-looking dinosaur had used its big tail that had a giant ball on the tip and wrecked what they had spent weeks building.

"This is too organized Dad. Way too organized for simple beasts that don't know what they're doing. They're either smarter than we think..." Rick finished for her, "or they're somehow being directed. Just how do you get animals this big and this basic to do what you want? You know they don't just stand there and listen to some rousing speech about how bad we humans are and that we have to die." He challenged his grown-up daughter who was going to have her sixteenth birthday the same day her baby brother was going to be sprung from his small prison into another larger prison. Because that's what they were in this broken and battered ship, prisoners. "So how did this happen?" Rick asked her point-blank. "Give me some time and I'll figure out something." Alexis delayed the questioning her dad was going to give her. "I have to go release my baby brother before Mom kills me." She headed for Medical leaving her dad to check the ship over.

Rick walked into Medical and saw Kate holding their son with Alexis off to one side just watching with a smile. "BABE, he's out, he's ours." Kate was beaming a smile that lit up the place. He was thrilled to see her so happy. They just didn't know what was to come next for them. He quietly moved over to Kate, kissed her, and then kissed his son. He told her their current situation. "Our home is gone, as is our wall. Even the pipe from the stream into our storage tank is gone. Well, technically it's all still there just not the way we left it." It was shattered debris lying on the ground save for the hull panels that were simply lying on the ground, undamaged.

"No home and no way off the planet that is trying to kill us." Kate was soul-weary and tempted to give up. But she couldn't lose her family, not now. It wasn't their fault they'd crashed there. "We're not dead yet Mom, not yet." Alexis wasn't ready to surrender. "It's time to get some fresh air in Alexis, give me a hand." She and her dad moved over to the wall Kate had repaired, opened it, and turned on their homemade fans to force an air exchange. After a couple of hours they closed it back up and did the same in the other two decks to which that they still had access. "We'll do it again tomorrow," he reminded her.

For such a big ship they were down to just the three small decks on the lower level. By the time they were back Kate was breastfeeding her baby with a towel to cover herself. Alexis may have seen everything while she gave birth to him, but that was different. She wanted at least a little privacy.

It was then that the ship suddenly shook. Rick and Alexis took off running. Problem was they didn't have a good look at what was going on. The shaking kept up for almost an hour till the dinosaur that had demolished their home came into view as it left the area. "It was trying to pound its way into the ship." Angry, they watched a group of mini raptors head where the big dinosaur had just left. When they couldn't see the mini raptors any longer Rick suggested, "He must have created an opening just big enough for them to get through. Little spies to decide which section of the ship to attack next." Alexis was finally starting to get scared but wasn't going to tell anyone. "We need a new plan." She was determined to fight back. Just sitting back and letting them kill them wasn't much of a plan.

Rick ticked off some of their problems. "Limited ways out, limited amount of fresh water, no environmentals, no communication, lots of power but the interior walls don't act the same way the hull does, and so far they've stayed away from the hull." This attack had happened in what used to be part of engineering where there literally was no hull. "Hand weapons and a grenade launcher with our last six shots," Alexis countered.

"We can still make the wire right? Can we make enough wire mesh to place on some of the floors? The kitchen has all of our food so that should be our last refuge. We can power the mesh and move everything into that area," Rick suggested. "No fresh water and no fresh air. Plus the walls are not as resistant as the hull plates." Alexis wasn't a fan. He made a decision. "We keep these three decks until we can't any longer."

"What was it?" Kate asked while putting her sweet baby down to sleep. "We think they opened a hole that allowed a number of your mini raptors into the interior of the ship up on deck seven," Rick told her. "For the last time, _they're not my_ _damn_ _dinosaurs_ _!_ _"_ That earned Kate a hug from Rick and a quick kiss. "Any sign of a rogue asteroid that kills them all off?" She made a weak effort to joke. Their situation was going from bad to worse it seemed. Rick could only smile since she already knew the answer.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

"All ships prepare for jump, raise shields, bring weapons up to standby," Martin called out. His wife was sitting in his chair again with another bag in hand. "It's just a precaution," he assured her softly. They all knew that there were forty-five warships in this system. It would take a fleet to destroy that many ships and communications hadn't picked up anything to indicate that the system was anything but quiet. "All ships jump on my mark. Three ...two ...one," Nervously Claire lifted up her bag to her mouth. "...mark." And in an instant they found themselves deep into the target system and not that far away from the battleship. "I'm getting forty-five friend or foe recognition requests. Sending our ID," Communications advised while his wife hurled into her bag then coughed into it.

"I'm getting a video and audio request from Admiral Walker," Communications called out. "On my screen," Martin ordered. Walker appeared on his screen. "You're early," Walker pointed out. "You expected something else?" Was the admiral really surprised? Walker suddenly chuckling gave him his answer. Walker brought Martin up to speed on what the current situation was. "We're still deep into negotiations with the locals. There's been no sign of the ships that attacked earlier. The locals lost a cruiser in the attack. Your son and family would appear to have destroyed the mothership and its five escort ships. Unfortunately we have no data on where the Jupiter II is right now. A scan of the wreckage of their last known location has come up empty. If they escaped to FTL we've got nothing on why they didn't return or where they went. An analysis of where they went before coming here only leaves one direction and the closest system is almost six months out from here. This area of the universe really is a little barren."

"And yet they found three planets for us to colonize with a possible fourth." Martin was proud of him. His son had done something no other Explorer ship had ever accomplished. "We're cleared to restock our supply ships on the neighboring planet. Is there anything you need?" Walker doubted it since while it had taken his fleet a year to get here, Martin's four ships had done it in a week. If he hadn't stopped along the way he would have been here instantly.

Walker was hoping Coruscant was building these new ships as fast as possible. "We're good. I'm going to take a look around. No offense," Martin apologized since Walker was his superior officer here. "None taken. I hope you find something we didn't. Yamato out." Walker ended communications.

"Navigation, take us to the debris field. I want the area analyzed for everything no matter how small or seemingly immaterial. Every tiny piece needs to be analyzed." He knew what he was asking for but it was all he had. "Ahead slow."

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

They spent the next two days drifting in the area of the mothership explosion which was the last place anyone had seen the Jupiter II. Martin had the entire area up on the main bridge screens that gave all of them a 360-degree view of what was out there. The place was literally filled with with millions upon millions of pieces to analyze.

His wife came up behind him and ran her hands over his shoulders. "You've been up for two straight days. Come to bed, please; you need sleep." She was sure she had found a way to entice her husband to do what she wanted now that she had finally won a major battle. "What I need is a clue. Right now all I'm doing is guessing where they went. Why they're still silent after all this time is only bad news." Martin reluctantly broke the news to his wife. She rested her head on his back and he did nothing to stop her. They desperately wanted to find their son. "Sir, I've got something, just not sure what," Communications called out. "On my screen." Martin left his wife behind and stepped over to his personal screen. It was short and meaningless to him.

"Put it on the main screen," Martin ordered. "It looks like a text message but it appears to be corrupted. Where's the rest of it?" Martin tried to make sense of it. Being on the main screen meant everyone on the bridge could see it. "It sort of makes sense to me, just a little," his wife suddenly remarked. "I mean I don't know what it says, but the form is familiar. Anyone remember their history? The encounter between Uri and Gordon? Specifically the behind the lines messages that he sent," Claire offered.

"Scanning computer," an officer said and soon he added a message from history up on the main screen. "Okay, I'll be the first to admit they look similar, but what do either of them mean?" Martin was still in the dark. Instantly the example from history was translated since it was already known. The new message took only a few seconds.

Martin was trying to compare the two when one of the bridge crew abruptly dropped the old one and left the new one up. "Navigation is that...?" Did they actually have a lead? "If I didn't know where I was this is something I might come up with so I would have something to use to follow. ...Sir," he remembered to add. Martin put it up on his blue globe. "Here." He was suddenly thinking they had a clue. "Navigation, set us a course. Place us just outside the system." Martin turned to a different screen. "Admiral, I think we have a lead. Request permission to leave the system to pursue it." He had Admiral Walker up on his screen. "Distance to target?" Martin did a quick calculation. "Just under six months normal FTL travel. It looks like an oasis in the middle of nowhere."

Walker considered it. It was too far for him to help. "Send a communication the moment you arrive and report what you see at that time. Try not to engage a larger force. We only just finished building those ships," Walker warned him. "Acknowledged." Martin got what he wanted. "Navigation?" Martin asked. "Course plotted," was the reply. "Raise shields, weapons on standby. All ships prepare to jump on my mark." He quietly spoke to his wife. "Better sit down for this." Claire sat down and activated her restraint system, making sure she had another barf bag.

"All ships jump in three ...two ...one, ...mark." In an instant they were somewhere else with the sound of his wife vomiting yet again though it didn't last as long this time. "What've we got?" Martin inquired as he put the scan up on the main screen showing a 360-degree view of the area. "Seven planets in the system. One in the green zone. I have a single ship in orbit." The crewman zoomed in on the ship. "SHIT!" Martin tried unsuccessfully to curse softly. "An enemy mothership," he mostly said to himself. "Sir, I'm reading smaller ships leaving the target ship. Best guess is troop dropships with fighter escort." The view zoomed in even tighter. "Troop transfer?" Martin questioned. "I've got another reading sir. ...Confirm neutrino-ion generators on the planet's surface. Scanning planet surface. I have ship's hull on the surface. It is a match to ours and the Jupiter II."

"Sir, dropships and fighters are headed for that direction. Landing zone is likely one click out," Martin was informed. "Please, no," Claire whispered behind him. "Sound general quarters, get the pilots in their fighters. Navigation, plot each of us a course so that we are on the flank and rear of the enemy ship. I don't want any of our fire to somehow miss the enemy ship and strike the planet." Martin's adrenaline removed his staggering fatigue.

"Course plotted," Navigation reported over the sound of being in general quarters. "Combat, empty tubes two, four, and six the second we complete our jump. The other ships will fire ion beams. Launch the fighters after the missiles strike. I want those dropships and fighters destroyed," Martin commanded. "All ships report ready, sir," his exec down below him called out. "Jump on my mark. Three ...two ...one, ...mark!" Four ships disappeared only to reappear not far from the mothership. That was followed by three missiles streaking out from the top tubes near the bow, reaching out to touch the mothership as the other three ships opened fire and started punching holes in it.

Secondary explosions started instantly just as the three missiles arrived and blew it into tiny pieces. "Fighters launched," his exec advised. Anyone outside would see two small fighters launch from each cruiser and streak for the surface.

"Target destroyed sir." Martin was informed of the obvious as they saw the debris go out into space and start to fall onto the surface. "Advise Admiral Walker we have engaged and destroyed an enemy mothership. We have a lead on the location of Jupiter II. ...Try and raise the Jupiter II." He felt his wife at his back. She shouldn't have been there during combat but it was their family that was on the line.

"Dropships have landed on the planet and enemy fighters are headed for what looks to be the remains of the Jupiter II." Martin changed the view to the location. _"OH, DEAR GOD!"_ Claire was ready to burst into tears. If that was a ship it was in sorry shape.

"Scan the Jupiter II; anything on communications?" Martin called out. "No response to our hails, sir," one answered him. "I'm reading a full 34% of the ship is missing. Engineering and the bridge seem to have taken most of the damage," a second one called out. "I'm reading four life forms inside the remains of the ship," another one reported. "Four?" his wife whispered. "We'll work that out after this," Martin assured her.

"Weapons, target the dropships on the planet and open fire," Martin ordered. "Firing now sir." The view showed a number of shots streaking out and down to the planet followed by another round. "Targets destroyed, scanning for survivors," a crewman said. "Weapons, destroy any target the scanners find," he instructed. "Sir," was the reply he got. "Fighters?" Martin questioned. "Enemy fighters are already on their first run on the Jupiter II; we are unable to intercept in time to prevent it," his exec replied. "Blast." Martin cursed and began praying that her hull was strong enough, that they wouldn't fire any of those antimatter missiles because without shields their ship stood no chance.

Rick was headed for Medical when Vincent sounded a warning about fighters making a run on their ship. He ran headlong deeper into the ship and was on the ladder just as the first rounds hit. He burst into Medical. "What the hell was that?" Kate was holding their son tight to her body. "Vincent said there were enemy fighters making a strafing run on our ship," Rick warned them both since Alexis was down there also. "We really are going to die on this planet." Kate groaned in fear. "Fighters mean ground forces can't be far behind." Alexis hefted her rifle and started wondering where they could set up a good defense. "Put him in the medical pod, Kate. We need to defend our lives as best we can. Maybe they'll decide the losses are too high and leave us alone." Rick wasn't hopeful but it was the best he could think of.

Kate didn't want to leave her son anywhere. She shook her head. "We die, then we die. We die as a family." She hugged her son a little closer and stepped over to her rifle and lifted it up. "Inside or outside?" she questioned since they had a way out. "We know the inside of our ship and they don't." It was decided; they would defend their ship and their lives. "Vincent, attempt to determine where they will try and enter and meet us at the first intersection of that location," Rick ordered. "Acknowledged Captain." Vincent went back to scanning using the hull from where he was.


	50. Chapter 50

**CH50**

Martin watched everything on his main screen. "All enemy fighters destroyed sir. The high ground is ours," his exec informed him. "Commander, I'm reading a coded signal leaving the planet. It's not one of ours," Communications called out. "They have a base on this planet? Still it'll take months for another ship to reach this system. ...Scan for that location and direct the fighters that way. They are cleared to fire. Additionally, have a shuttle from each ship readied. I want a contingent of Marines in each. Exec, the ship is yours," Martin said. "Acknowledged." Martin headed for his wife. "If they're down there I'm going to find them and bring them home." Claire was actually crying and kissed her husband. "I think I like this version of you better. It reminds me of the man I married," she remarked. "You can say it. I've been an ass." He smiled, gave her a quick kiss, and took a travel pod down to the shuttle.

Martin left space for four for the trip back not having a clue who the fourth could be. He sat down and left everything to his pilot. He felt when they hit the atmosphere because it got a little bouncy till they leveled out. He also felt the landing struts extend and the sound of the thrusters slowing them down for a landing.

"Captain, I am monitoring four shuttles landing near by. They have landed in an area that I am unable to monitor," Vincent reported. "Speculate Vincent; how many per shuttle?" Rick asked him. "Eight if human-sized," Vincent responded. "They looked bigger than us and they have wings, so six per shuttle or less," Rick extrapolated. He looked at Alexis and Kate who still had their baby boy in her arms. "Twenty-four." Alexis didn't like the numbers as she rechecked her rifle to verify how many rounds she had in hers. "Guerrilla fighting, Dad. Hit them and pull back. Maybe they'll split up and leave us with fewer to deal with each time," Alexis suggested. Rick nodded. "Vincent?" Rick knew they needed to know where they planned on entering.

"I have movement; it appears they are headed for our temporary airlock," Vincent advised which had them moving to that level. "Captain, they might be Marines. They are dressed in battle armor and their faces are covered with an orange, reflective, heads-up display," Vincent informed them. "That's impossible! It would take years for any ship to reach us." Rick was far from convinced.

Vincent needed more information so he zoomed in on the figure out in front. "I am seeing an insignia for the 9th fleet, Captain." Rick was confused. "The 9th fleet is Coruscant, but that's just not plausible. Is it possible that we got closer instead of farther away?" Rick tried to figure out just where they would need to be for a ship to reach them within a year. "Communication Vincent. Send it encrypted. If they can decode it then maybe, just maybe..." Rick knew that the only communications they had were extremely short range. They could barely rely on hearing someone inside the ship while in their living room outside.

Suddenly they heard, "This is Lieutenant Masters of the 9th fleet ship Dragon Breath. Verify codes for lost ship recovery." Kate was confused but Alexis was smiling wide while Rick was silent. He was stunned at how this could possibly be. "Universal code is Delta, Gamma, 2344 Zulu. Crew of Jupiter II responding," Alexis called out. "Code confirmed. The area is presently secure. Enemy ground forces and fighters have been eliminated. Their mothership in orbit has also been eliminated. We need to get you off this planet. Confirm?" Masters replied.

"They are carrying standard M24 pulse rifles, Captain," Vincent informed him. "Dad?" Alexis poked him. "We've been rescued?" Stunned, Rick was slowly catching up. He was first out of their ship and found just two Marines standing there while the others had their backs turned watching the perimeter. Vincent was right behind him. "Lieutenant Masters?" Rick walked farther out while Alexis, Kate, and the baby waited inside.

One of the Marines stepped forward and raised his visor. "Hello son." A look of shock flashed over Rick's face. "Father!?" Now Rick was really confused. Alexis came rushing out, ignoring what her dad had told her. "Exec Martin Castle?" Alexis was surprised but his face did look familiar. "Hello Alexis, you've grown a lot since I last saw you. Claire will be happy to see you." He was quite pleased to see her himself. "Mother's here too?" Rick's shocks just kept coming. "We need to get off this planet and back to Xerxes where we have some measure of safety," Martin told him. "How did you get here? If I'm right we are in the middle of nowhere." Rick was astounded. "That you are son, that you are. And I'd dearly love to hear what happened but we need to go," Martin said.

"I've got movement Commander," a Marine yelled. "Order the fighters to provide cover." Martin called out. "Come on Mom, we're leaving." Alexis was so very happy to see a chance to get off this planet. Kate walked out carefully carrying her son with a rifle at the ready just in case.

"Mrs. Castle. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm sorry my wife and I missed your marriage. Who's this little guy?" Martin stepped up to Kate and reached out a finger to touch his chin which startled him and he started to cry. "He sounds just like you son." Martin huffed out a laugh as his memory of how his son proved that he had a set of pipes for someone so young. Kate started rubbing his back and cooing at him to get him to stop. "We need to go," Martin told them again. "We do if there are more T-Rex or raptors around here," Kate warned over her son's wail. "More what?" Martin had never heard the term. "Long story Father." Rick began walking.

"Marines, move out; have the fighters provide cover." Martin started leading his son to his shuttle. "You came in one of those giant ships?" Rick was shocked again. "Actually it's Commander Castle now and I have a squad of recently completed cruisers. It's a new ship and carries two fighters with a third as backup," he explained. "Cruisers with fighters." Rick was impressed. "Commander, huh?" Rick turned his head to look at him. "I was promoted and now command four new ships. You should see them and you will. I've read what you did at Xerxes. I'm proud of you son. Your mother boxed my ears enough to the point where I finally listened. We have a lot to talk about." Their conversation was cut short when one fighter came swooping in and laid down fire followed by another coming over and launching a missile.

"This planet isn't safe," Kate pointed out. They were soon seated in a shuttle as the Marines stood guard. "There are huge lizards that can fly," she warned which had him ordering the fighters to provide cover. It took a few minutes for the Marines to board but all shuttles were soon out in space as were the fighters. "Come with me son." Martin released his restraint and moved forward with Rick right behind him. He opened the cockpit door to show the single seat with a pilot in it. "We've been cleared for approach Commander." Rick's mouth was hanging open. "I've never seen anything like it," he stated. "Alexis?" She was the genius. Martin made way for Alexis to stand next to her father. "What's the big round ring?" Alexis didn't understand it. Then she saw the engineering pod at the bottom of the ship that was part of the ring and attached to the ship using a thick shaft. "Where are the impulse drive engines and what's with the ring?" Alexis thought about it. "You've developed a new drive haven't you? That ring would create quite a bubble or something. Certainly not a subspace tunnel. What is it?" Alexis was dying to know and find out how it worked.

"We've only had one working model in a christened ship for about a year now. It took us a number of months to build the other four." Martin pointed out one of the other ships that was in view. "We affectionately call it jumping. Technically it's a fold drive," Martin told her. "Fold? You mean like folding a piece of paper end to end." Alexis used her hands to simulate the joining of each end of the same piece of paper and watched Martin nod. Alexis turned her head back outside to look at the ship as they got closer. "Near instantaneous travel from place to place... What's the range?" Alexis turned her head to look back at him.

"Depends on what we know about where we're going. The less we know the more blind the jump is. Since we know where we are going we could jump from here to Coruscant. However, we'll be going to Xerxes to check in with Admiral Walker and you can see your friends on that planet. You've made quite an impression on them," Martin remarked. "Two minutes sir," the pilot warned. "Time to sit down and get ready to dock." Martin guided them back to their seats. "Next stop Xerxes, Mom." Alexis was so relieved to be off that planet.

"Rick, what happens when we reach your planet?" Kate wasn't interested in having her son taken from her or undergoing an operation to prevent any more births. Martin spoke up, "Nothing for now Mrs. Castle. Right now we will be heading for Xerxes; after that we'll see."

The door into the ship no sooner opened then they heard, "RICHARD!" Rick was enveloped by his mother. "Hello, Mother." He smiled as his mother crushed him in a hug. "It's good to see you alive son." Claire went back to holding him tightly. "Escort them to their room Claire; we need to get moving. And warn them about jumping." Martin kissed her cheek before heading off for the bridge. She let go of her son. "You must be Katherine, and who is this little man?" Claire started cooing at little Rick who briefly smiled in his sleep. "He's my little brother Grams," Alexis said shyly. "Alexis!" Now it was Alexis who was enveloped in a hug. "My word but you've grown. What are you now fifteen, sixteen?" Claire questioned her. "Sixteen today actually," Kate told her. "And I didn't bring her birthday present. I left it on the planet." She hung her head. She had gone to a lot of trouble to find it, get it wrapped, and bring it with her.

"You can get her another present when we reach Coruscant. Come on, we need to get you into your room and get ready for jumping. Not a pleasant experience let-me-tell-you." She wasn't looking forward to ever jumping again.

Claire was out in front with Alexis. "Just how old are your parents?" Kate asked Rick while they walked. "Noticed that, huh?" He wasn't sure just what Kate would think. "Let's just say that I'm not the only one to have a child early in life. However, my parents love each other and married before I was born."

Claire led them into a rather snug room. "This is yours. I know it's not much but then this is a military ship. Here, you're going to need these and one for the little one as well." She handed out small bags. "What are these for?" Rick inquired. "Jumping is _not_ a pleasant experience. It tends to upset your stomach." She shuddered. "Why Xerxes first?" Kate questioned. "We have a fleet with an ambassador there along with an admiral in his battleship. They're talking with the people there. Martin told me that Admiral Walker has set up a portable hospital just outside of town while our ambassador is in talks with the natives," Claire explained.

Meanwhile Martin was on the bridge. "Anything on scans?" he called out his question. "Scans are clear, sir," was the response. "Weapons, prepare to ripple fire tubes one, three, and five. Target the Jupiter II; we're not leaving behind any of our most advanced systems." Martin was under strict orders to insure the ship's destruction. "Weapons ready, target locked," his weapons officer called out. "Fire." They watched one missile after another streak toward the planet and saw a small section of it light up brilliantly. "Scan for any debris bigger than a suitcase," Martin told them and ended up firing still another missile. "Navigation, set course for Xerxes." He was feeling a little exposed. The enemy was obviously close; he could just feel it. And he might be military, but he'd only just got his son back.

The group of them were sitting where they could in their little room when a light came on. "Hang onto your stomachs," Claire warned them. The sensation was nothing like any of them had ever felt and all of them vomited into the bags she had handed out. Even baby Rick threw up and then demonstrated his lung capacity, showing them just how unhappy he was. "I'm told that the more often you do it the easier it becomes. Martin doesn't seem to notice anymore," Claire explained, not that it helped any of them including her. Kate did everything she could think of to quiet little Rick down. "May I? I've had a little practice with screaming babies." Claire held out her arms. "Thanks Mother." Rick groaned while Alexis chuckled at his expense. Kate handed over her son to her mother-in-law and watched Claire soothe him, quieting him down while she took mental notes for later.

Martin was happy to be surrounded again by an entire fleet of warships. "Admiral Walker is asking for you sir," Communications said and Martin put him up on his screen. "I found them. You're going to get a message telling you all about it in a few months." Martin grinned wide causing Walker to shake his head. "Our timing was perfect; they had a mothership in orbit and planned on taking the Jupiter II," Martin informed him, well aware they'd made an enemy. "That would have been unfortunate." Walker wasn't looking forward to an enemy that they themselves made more powerful. "Request permission to enter orbit and take the Castle family down to the planet." Walker may not have realized it but Martin was including himself and his wife in his request. "Granted. I'll inform Brooke that you're on your way down." Walker ended the communication. "Exec, you have the bridge. Put us in orbit and get me a pilot for the shuttle. You want me, you'll find me on the planet," Martin told him. "Acknowledged. Have a pleasant trip."

Martin found his wife holding his grandson; it looked like they had recovered from the jump. "Ready to go down to Xerxes? I thought I'd let you talk with Ambassador Brooke Carver before moving on to Coruscant." Martin approached his wife who let him place a hand on his new grandson. "Feels familiar doesn't it?" he asked his wife. "Like old times. Think you could get posted out here?" Claire had an idea but was saving it for now. Martin shook his head. "Command will probably have this squad jumping to every hot spot we have at least until they build more ships." Instead of months to a year or more they could be there in an instant. "Thought as much." Claire sagged in defeat; she'd just gotten her son back. "We won't be out in space forever, dear. We'll find our place," he assured her.

Martin turned to his son. "Three colony planets with a possible fourth. Not bad, son, not bad at all." He smiled wide at him. "I'm still not joining the military and be assigned to a ship like this one." Rick resurrected their old fight. "And I'm not asking you to. You took on a superior force and saved a fleet and a colony. ...I'm so very proud of you Richard. You showed me something." Martin hugged him and slapped his back getting a soft hug back. What Rick gave him was enough for now. It had taken them years to get into this mess, so he didn't expect it to change overnight. He might wish it, but wouldn't be surprised if it didn't happen.

"If you'll follow me, I'm sure there are some people on the planet who would like to see you." Martin opened the door and led them to the shuttle which took them down to the planet and landed right next to the ambassador's ship. "I've read about these ships, never actually seen one," Alexis commented. "It's a ship. What's so special about it?" Kate queried. She still wasn't holding her son since Claire had him.

"It's a mini version of our ship. Just without the hydroponics, large recreation room, an exercise room, or deck after deck of neutrino-ion generators and Medical is a lot more basic. Mostly it's a multi bedroom apartment that travels through space," Alexis explained. "A very accurate description." An older, tall, black woman with really long black hair walked down the ramp. "You must be Alexis Castle. I've heard good things about you. I'm Ambassador Brooke Carver. My husband and daughter will be out soon," Brooke advised them.

"They have a few questions for you. I'm going to go find Admiral Zandur while you talk." Martin informed her. "They left recently and should be in their council chambers. They have a lot to think over," Brooke told him.

"I'll catch up to you later son, we have much to talk about. Clear the air so to speak." Martin patted his shoulder and walked off. "Mother?" Rick glared at her. "He means it Richard. It may have taken him a little time but he is trying to change. Just give him a chance. _Please?"_ Claire pleaded with him.

"I was planning to go over to the temporary medical facility that Admiral Walker has set up. Walk with me and we can talk. ...You have questions?" Brooke asked them. "Alexis is officially my daughter." Kate started off with her biggest question. "And what happens if you go back to Coruscant?" Brooke could guess what she wanted to know and watched Kate nod. "Depends. The law is quite specific as I'm sure Alexis or Rick can tell you. However, if you don't stay there for more than a quarter of a year you'll be fine. But if you decide you want to stay, your son will be taken from you and adopted out to a family on one of our colony planets and you and Rick will be sterilized to prevent another."

Kate slumped in defeat; she was afraid she would say that. "And if we go to Earth, my planet?" she inquired, holding her breath. "Then none of our laws apply in terms of population control. You will be required to sign a form stating that you swear you will not convey the technological advances you've learned to a civilization that isn't ready for it. No offense, but Earth is far too young and fractured," Brooke informed her.

"However, you hopefully will have choices. You are Explorers who have presented us with three possible colony sites and the potential for a fourth. As you were informed before you left, if you found one you would be offered any piece of land or water on that planet. Our population controls do not apply to our colony planets," Brooke informed them. "Just land?" Alexis questioned. Brooke smiled. "Leave it to me and I'll have them building whatever your heart desires," she replied. "How are the negotiations going?" Rick asked. "Pretty well actually. Thanks to you they seem to trust us more, though the promise of building them a state of the art medical center that Admiral Walker offered has helped a lot," she chuckled.

As they approached the temporary medical buildings they found a line that seemed to go on forever. "I'm not sure anyone goes to their hospital anymore." Brooke smiled widely. "Go ahead Alexis, we'll find you later somehow." Rick could see she was itching to run in and help. "Thanks, Dad!" Alexis called over her shoulder and she began running. "It's her sixteenth birthday today." Kate lamented at what this day had turned into. "Sounds like you two need to go shopping. They do have some shops in this colony along with a few restaurants. Need some help planning?" Brooke was in. "Let's pick up my daughter and husband and we can go shopping and planning. We can bounce ideas off of Dee Dee; she's not that much older than Alexis." Brooke thought this might be fun!


	51. Chapter 51

**CH51**

Dee Dee had proven to be only moderately helpful, leaving Kate and Rick on their own. They were delayed in their shopping when little Rick decided he was hungry and then needed a diaper change which lead them into a different store for baby supplies. "Leave it to me, my treat." Brooke had obtained a way to pay for items.

Now armed with lotion, powder, wipes, diapers, burping cloth, and a light blanket for Kate to use as a cover while she nursed her baby, and even a pair of onesies all in a diaper bag, they headed back out in search of a pair of sweet sixteen birthday presents.

They were sitting in a small restaurant that specialized in they didn't know what as Brooke was off with the owner to try and secure it for Alexis's birthday party. Rick sat down across from Kate and looked dejected. "I've got nothing. ...You?" He watched as Kate shook her head. "It's not our fault, you know," she said. They both had had something special for her till they ran for their lives and allowed Rick's dad to blow their ship to pieces. "Isn't it?" he countered. "She's our daughter. I get what you've told me about reaching sixteen years of age on your planet and it does feel big for her. Even with all of her knowledge and ability to learn, she just..." Rick trailed off. Kate reached across with a free hand while she held their son.

Then she got an idea; it was all she had so she ran with it. "Do you trust her? I mean really trust her?" she questioned him as she squeezed his hand. "Trust her with our lives? Already did that. Trust her to do whatever she can to keep us all safe? Already did that, too." What more trust did he need to show? "I know all that babe. I mean do you trust her socially? To do the right thing and not lie to us to cover up a decision that she's made because we trusted her?" Kate tried hard to clarify what she was talking about.

"Because I've got an idea. Something on my planet every teenager would kill to have if their parents trusted them enough to give it to them." He looked at her with _'_ _A_ _nd this brilliant idea is what?'_ written on his face. "Alexis and I were toying with what type of home we would like. What if we gave her her own space with her own front door? Allow her to come and go without our knowledge or approval because we trust her. A home within a home so to speak. Attached if she wishes it to be and yet separate. Do you trust her to not run off with some boy that you disapprove of? To not sneak out to see the boy that you do approve of? Do you trust her that much?" Kate asked him and saw her answer on his face.

Then Brooke showed up and told them that she had secured this restaurant for their little party. They just needed to go invite various people in person since they had no time to print invitations. In the end it was Kate, Rick, a sleeping little Rick, Zandur, Zeel, Brooke, Benjamin, Dee Dee, Martin, Claire, the doctor who had written Alexis off at first, the lead doctor from the M*A*S*H unit that had been set up along with two nurses, and Admiral Walker.

It was the first time Rick and even Kate had allowed Alexis to drink alcohol, though they did limit it to local beer not realizing just how strong the local beer was. "This is good stuff babe." Kate opened her throat and chugged her drink and reached for another.

Two hours later a happy Alexis was passed out with her head on the table as Benjamin and Brooke lifted her up, carried her to their ship, and put her to bed. Kate started to pick up her son and felt herself wobble while just standing there. "I think I'm drunk," she slurred. She couldn't believe it. It had only been a few beers; she had drunk a great deal more than this before. She hadn't wanted to overdo it because of her son.

Kate didn't know where, how, or when, but she was awake and still dressed in yesterday's clothes as her son was showing he had a healthy set of lungs. She sat up "OW!" She grabbed her head which didn't quiet her son any. She felt like shit as she shuffled over to the bed where her son was lying surrounded by what looked like a hundred pillows. One more problem they had... no bassinet for him to sleep in. "Shhh, I'm here. Mommy's up. Even if she wishes she wasn't." She sat down, pulled up her shirt, and adjusted her bra. Then she picked him up and felt him latch onto her nipple. Ah, blissful silence.

The door opened and Brooke came in wearing her sleep clothes. "I could hear him from our room," she told her. "Sorry," Kate moaned in apology. "Nothing neither of us hasn't lived through with our daughter. It's been a while since I've been around a baby though. I thought you might need this." She put a drink in Kate's free hand. "It should hopefully help with the headache and allow you to feed him two hours later."

"Thanks." Kate drank some of it and noticed that she really didn't taste it. "Just how many beers did I have? I used to be able to drink guys under the table with the free drinks they bought me," she told Brooke. "And when was the last time you did that? How many years ago?" She paused, her drink at her lips and thought about it. Not that that was easy. "Five almost six years maybe. _GOD_ _,_ I've gotten old and I never even noticed!" She was thinking that she was somewhere around twenty-four if not twenty-five years old. It was hard to tell living on planets that didn't have exactly the same twenty-four hour day.

Brooke started chuckling heartily. " _OLD_ _?_ You're not old dear. Far from it." She continued to chuckle. Brooke wasn't old herself, or at least she didn't think so, but to have a young woman sitting in front of her talking about being old was humorous. "Feed your son and get some sleep. One of us will be in later to give you a hand if you need it." She got up and squeezed Kate's hand before leaving.

Kate rolled out of bed yet again and stepped over to her son who this time was just being fussy and found he needed to be changed. A quick diaper change later and she decided to go ahead and feed him. She had just started when a haggard-looking Rick stumbled into her room. "You look like how I feel," she commiserated. "Thanks ...I think." His head hurt too much to try and figure out if that was a compliment or an insult. Seeing his son nursing took his mind off of what his wife had said. "How are you two?" Rick trailed a finger over his son's arm while he nursed. "He's fine, I'm the one that wishes she was dead. Just how many beers did I have?" Maybe Rick knew. He shook his head. "I barely remember yesterday. We had a party with lots of people, drank a few beers, I and woke up in a room all alone." Like her, he was dressed in yesterday's clothes. "Do you know where are we exactly?" she asked. He shook his head again. "Not entirely sure. It feels like a ship but I don't know which one. I don't even remember how we got here," he admitted which had Kate silently agreeing. "I vote we not do that again." She watched her husband collapse onto the bed she had been using.

Rick was sound asleep and Kate was cleaning up, putting her son back into his bed when the door opened and in came Dee Dee. "Mom and Dad want to know if you're ready for breakfast. You can let him sleep, he can eat later when Alexis is awake," Dee Dee suggested when Kate looked at her husband.

"The dead walk." Ben teased Kate as she entered the conference room that doubled as a dining room. "Don't mind him, his sense of humor needs work. I just worry that he's going to corrupt our daughter," Brooke sniped. "Too late for that Mom." Dee Dee grinned.

"Help yourself. We've already taste tested everything and if we can eat it so can you. Their idea of scrambled eggs, our sausage, their bread, their butter and jams, their fruit, and a mix of drinks, both theirs and ours." Brooke pointed out each dish that was spread out on one end of the table. Kate decided to try it even though she was willing to bet the eggs didn't come from a chicken this time either. That, some sausage, bread with jam, and what she took to be coffee. "What do we do for clothes?" she asked since her family was still in yesterday's garments. Brooke smiled. "Already taken care of, at least for today. Don't worry, it was mostly guess work." Brook grinned mischievously at her. "It wouldn't matter if you had stripped us and re-dressed us. I'm betting we wouldn't have noticed. How's Alexis?" She was the only one Kate hadn't seen. "Still sleeping. She slept with me in my room. I don't think she's going to enjoy being awake later," Dee Dee said.

"We gave you, your son, and husband the two rooms my staff used on the way out here. My staff are sleeping elsewhere. Alexis used the spare bed in my daughter's room. We thought it wise given the state each of you were in," Brooke remarked. "Thanks, I don't really remember drinking that much. I've gotten soft," Kate moaned. "Says the woman who gave birth to her son on an alien planet surrounded by enemies and from what we've learned, lived in a compound that you yourself built," Brooke countered, a bit in awe. "Not something I'd want to do." Dee Dee added her two cents. "You better not give birth to your son on an alien planet!" Brooke pointed out and watched as her daughter stuck her tongue out at her.

"So what's next for us?" Kate queried since she was sure they didn't have much say in the matter. "Today's going to be a rest day; maybe go shopping again for more clothes. The next day will be a trip back to Coruscant and a meeting with Director Organa. I've got a lot to send with you for him to read. We've made a number of advances in the short time that we've been here. We still have a lot to talk about but I think you'll have options," Brooke told her.

"Great, another jump." Kate groaned given that she still felt like shit and wasn't interested in emptying her stomach again. The blank looks Ben, Brooke, and Dee Dee were giving her told her that they didn't know. "Your new ship's drive has an unpleasant side effect. You empty your stomach."

"Might be worth it Mom." Dee Dee didn't want to travel in their little ship for another year to get home. "We'll talk," Brooke offered. "Just so long as the answer is yes," Dee Dee countered. She didn't want to go over her parents' heads by asking Commander Martin to take her with him, leaving her parents to travel home the long way. However, she _was_ old enough to make her own decisions.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

Alexis managed to shuffle into the dining room looking like death warmed over. She sat down and laid her head on the table. "I don't think I want to grow up," she muttered much to everyone's amusement except for Dee Dee. "A new lesson learned," Kate remarked which only made Alexis groan. Brooke placed a glass in front of her. "Here, try drinking some of this. It should help at least a little. Help yourself to breakfast." Alexis shook her head. She had no interest in eating anything and was only sipping what Brooke gave her. "Shower, clothes?" Alexis croaked. "One of the showers is behind the door next to yours. Clothes should be in a bag back in the room you were sharing with our daughter. It's not much but you can go shopping when you get home."

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

Everyone was showered and dressed like the locals since that was their only option and they were back in the dining room looking over the design Kate and Alexis had started. "Ambitious and interesting." Ben offered his opinion. "Think they can build it in under a year?" Alexis asked. Her question started the three of them thinking. "A month maybe to load all of the supplies and a team of construction people along with a couple of dozen or more HALs amongst others. A year of travel just to get here, and we haven't even done a survey of the planet yet to know where you want to put it." Ben pointed out the things that needed to happen as Brooke and Dee Dee deferred to him. "Try and talk them into a ship for personnel as well as material and another ship housing the manufacturing and yeah, I think it could be done in under a year." He was starting to like it.

"Where?" Alexis whispered. "We didn't do much scanning of the other planet, only the moon. Do you have what we sent?" Alexis inquired and watched Dee Dee put it all on a number of monitors around the room. "COOL!" Alexis got up and played with the controls as she soon had a view in 360-degrees from a single spot and then started moving that spot around. "Dee?" Ben quietly got her attention. "I'm watching, Dad." None of them knew you could do that using their system. Dee Dee was being given a lesson by Alexis.

"What do you think Mom? ...We live high up here above the palm trees, or maybe in the palm trees. Each section of the house has its own pod, with green power that are interconnected by walkways. Transit pod(s) take us down to grade and step right out onto the beach. Build a boat house that doubles as a garage as you call it. Put those bikes or whatever they were called inside it to travel around the island on. Jet skies or different boats. We're on the water, just not shoreline on the water."

"And the pool?" Kate asks and watches Alexis zoom out and inserts what to Kate looked like a golf tee. It had a lazy river that meandered around it with a kiddie pool, adult pool, and a couple of ride structures as well as a pool house, all on top of it. "Can you enclose it all so we can use it year round?" Alexis soon had a glass structure surrounding it. The travel pods down to grade were built into the vertical portion of the golf tee.

"Ship's landing pad?" Rick called out trying to make a revision like they had teased him about. "You do want to get off the moon from time to time, right?" he asked and Alexis was soon adding an elevated pad on yet another golf tee far to the outside of the compound. "Make it big enough for this ship," Brooke suggested which made Dee Dee smile. It sounded like her mother was conceding to having Commander Castle to take them home when they were done and leaving this ship for the Castles to use. They would simply get another one, maybe a new one with a jump drive.

"Food, water, waste, power?" Kate questioned since they hadn't gotten that far. Alexis enlarged the vertical section of the golf tee. "Water, waste and power with Neutrino-ion Generators stacked on top of each other," she explained. Next they saw a large greenhouse show up as another pod. "Food and green energy."

"And when it rains?" Kate asked and watched Alexis enclose the walkways. Kate shook her head. "Leave them open and just put a wooden cover over it. And where do they get all the wood for that and the main house?" She was wondering where everything would come from. "You leave that to me. I'll have it all arranged before we leave here," Brooke assured them since she had an idea of where to get the trees for lumber or maybe just a lot of bamboo poles would fit in better ascetically given they were surrounded by palm trees.

"Don't forget your own pod Lex. Your apartment just the way you want it." Kate adds after having consulted with her husband. That got a shocked Alexis turning to look at her mother and father. "My, .. My, ...!" Alexis was speechless and was suddenly hugged by Dee Dee. Dee Dee had plans when they both lived in this system. They were going to have fun and drive their parents crazy.

"Happy belated 16th birthday." Kate gets a chance to tell her later. Alexis immediately hugs her. "Thanks mom, you're the greatest!"

"Everyone happy?" Brooke asks after they add notes about the interiors. "You need to take this with you when you leave and show it to the Director so he can start making arrangements. Oh, and put in a request if you would like to keep Vincent and AMEE; they _were_ a part of your crew." Brooke knew they were presently on Commander Castle's ship doing she didn't know what. The Marines had stowed them in a cargo hold before lifting off. HAL had been left behind.

"They weren't on our shuttle." Alexis hung her head; she had learned to like Vincent. "Commander Castle has them at the moment. They may not have traveled with you but they _are_ here." Brooke told her. Alexis lifted her head and smiled joyfully.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

It was late in the day and the Castle family were all gathered around a shuttle that Martin had sent down to collect them. They had talked with Zandur and Zeel and told them about their plans to live on the watery moon. "You will have transport between here and there?" Zeel had plans, mostly for Alexis. "I'm leaving behind my ship for them after we have concluded our talks," Brooke informed him. "YES!" Dee Dee was happy and that made Brooke and Ben smile.

"We look forward to having you as neighbors." Zeel gave them a gracious nod. He was looking forward to a lot of things and was going to press Brooke to get everything he wanted for his colony. Zandur had his own wishes that he and Brooke would need to talk about.

"One year for the first construction crews." Zeel wanted confirmation yet again. "As we talked about, yes," Brooke agreed. This was the first Rick, Kate and Alexis had heard anything about that. Brooke and the others knew that the two ships for the Castle compound was only the tip of the iceberg. It would take a few years but the Xerxes colony was about to be replaced with something far more modern. In fact the survey ship was already in orbit and doing surface and subsurface scans of the planet. Everything would be handed over to Zeel and the council.

"We will meet again Kate. Besides I want to watch this little one grow up." Brooke stroked a finger over what little hair he had. He was wrapped tightly to Kate's chest. It was an easy way to carry him that left her hands free. They had obtained one on this planet and she was learning to like it. "MOM!?" Had she just said what Dee Dee thought she said? Brooke and Ben smiled. "If we can time it right we'll be traveling back here with the construction crews. Now that you know how to work that program you can help us design our own home," Brooke told her. "On the moon!?" She and Alexis were only just starting to be friends and she wanted to keep at least one friend.

"No, here on Xerxes and maybe if you behave yourself your father will teach you how to fly." Brooke watched her grown daughter squeal and dance in place. She was getting off of Coruscant! It was one of the reasons why she wanted to follow in her mother's footsteps ...the possibility of living on a colony planet. Only Xerxes wasn't going to be a colony planet, it was going to be far more than that.

Dee Dee sidled over to Alexis and whispered, "Better make that landing pad big enough for two ships." She moved back and grinned. "Duly noted." Alexis grinned back. Dee Dee was only two years older than her and was technically her first adult friend. She started wondering what adventures the two of them would have.

The adults of the group simply stared at each other and wondered just what they were in for. Just what were their daughters going to put them through?


	52. Chapter 52

**CH52**

Kate was smiling and yet wistful at the same time. They were in a travel pod to get from the base that Rick used to fly from headed to the office of the Director. Claire had offered to come and keep little Rick happy after finding out that Kate wanted to name her son after her own. Now she was sitting there holding him, cooing soft things to him and murmuring about what a happy a baby he was. Kate kept his ability to show he was unhappy to herself for now.

They were familiar with where they presently were as they walked into his front office where Beverly sat. "Welcome Castle family, he's expecting you. You can go right in." She motioned to the large wooden double doors. Rick held the door open for everyone and followed behind them. "Castle!" Bail Organa was up out of his chair behind his desk and strode to them holding out his hand. He greeted Kate first followed by Alexis then Rick. "And this must be the next Castle." He stood in front of Claire and smiled down at the peaceful baby.

"We have something for you. Brooke Carver sent it." Kate's words brought his attention back from the baby. He took the pad from her and began to read. "Do you know what's on this?" he asked them. "Some but not everything," Kate replied. Rick and Alexis were content to let Kate lead for now.

"We've been cleared to create a colony on the moon which we'll start the planning phase immediately." He downloaded that bit of information and sent it on its way. "And I see you want space there," he commented and then pulled up the design that they and the Carver family had worked on. "I don't think I've ever seen anything like this place." He downloaded it and sent it on as well. Then he went back to reading and raised an eyebrow when he reached the part about the Carvers wanting a home on Xerxes. He set the pad down. "I can allow you to stay here for a short time. However, we're going to need to find you someplace to live for a couple of years before sending you to your new home," Bail Organa informed them. "We know, Brooke explained our options to us." Rick didn't want to lose his son anymore than Kate or Alexis did.

"Actually I have a thought about that." Kate got the attention of the others since she hadn't said anything about this. "I was wondering if we could spend the time on Earth? Give us a way to get there. I still know my account numbers to the money I used to have. It's more than enough for us to live on for two years." She was willing to spend every last dime she had. "I want to show my family where I was born and grew up." She saw the look of shock on Rick's and Alexis's faces. Alexis went from shock to excited anticipation almost instantly while Rick was still stuck on shocked. The Director leaned back and contemplated as to how he could grant her request.

"We still have Vincent and AMEE. They're both up on Rick's father's ship," Kate told him not knowing if that would help him any. Actually for Bail Organa it did. "A ship," he murmured to himself knowing that Earth was only five days out. "Beverly, see if JD is available; I have a favor to ask him." He looked at them. "This will not be a pleasure ship," he warned and Kate nodded, agreeing. "Just so long as it allows us to get there and not so big that it can't be hidden away." She would have been happy to have the ship Rick had come to get her in years ago.

JD suddenly showed up on one of the wall screens. "Bail, what's on your mind today?" JD was curious as to what he needed. "I have the Castle family in my office. They would like to go to Earth for the next two years before transferring out to a new colony in the Xerxes system." Bail was hopeful that JD could come up with a solution for them. "We've got plans for Commander Castle and his ships so he's out. Actually he's leaving tomorrow, he just doesn't know it yet," JD remarked. "Great!" Claire moaned. "Sorry Mrs. Castle. Unfortunately, Bail, no new ships with the new drive will be ready any time soon. Though at only five days out..." JD tried to think about what he had available.

"I was thinking about the Viking," the Director said. "Corvette class! ...A little big maybe and while she's completed testing she hasn't completed her tour trials. She hasn't as yet been offered to a crew, either." It meant she was free to be used by someone else. "She's also going to be the last of her kind." The new Fold Drive had made every ship they presently had obsolete by light years.

"All right, she's yours. I'll send you the access codes, what bay she's sitting in, and have her stores stocked up. Two years it is. Let me get to work and she'll be ready to go by tomorrow at the earliest." JD ended the communication.

"Corvette?" Alexis didn't know they had any of those. "The Viking is a little bigger than the ambassador's ship, heavily armed, usually has a crew of twenty. So she might be bigger than you need, however, you'll have lots of bedrooms to choose from, a main kitchen meant to feed her crew, weapons and shields, the latest in scanners. She can scoop for fuel and with a little programming, your Vincent should be able to pilot her alone if need be. She's also capable of atmospheric flight and since she's small she's also fast. For two years, she's yours. She doesn't have a shuttle so you'll have to solve that problem. Beverly?" the Director called. "Already organizing all of the paperwork the Castles will need for a two year stay on Earth as well as for the utilization of a military ship." Beverly beat him to it which had Bail Organa chuckling. "I don't know what I'd without her," he admitted. "I heard that sir," she said smartly, which made him laugh outright. "Now I need to find the money to give her a raise." Bail kept laughing. "Thank you sir," she added.

"Can you include me?" Claire asked out of the blue. "Mother!?" Rick and the others turned to look at her as she cradled her grandson. "They could use a babysitter. Martin's going to be jumping around all over the place by the sound of it and I'm tired of vomiting into a paper bag. Plus I've never been to Earth and I haven't spent much time with my own son in years." Claire pleaded with all of them with her eyes. "Babe?" Kate looked at her husband and saw the answer she was hoping for. "We'd be happy to have you. Maybe you could share some stories about Rick while growing up." Kate grinned while she watched Rick's face change. "I'm dead." He hung his head. "I'll tell you anything you want to know dear. Provided you tell me about your parents. It seems only fair," Claire countered. Talk about her dead parents? Talk to her mother-in-law about her parents, about the loss that had broken her. Kate swallowed hard and caved in. "All right."

"Beverly," Bail called. "Already added sir." She walked into the room carrying a number of pads. She handed one to Claire, Kate, Rick, and Alexis, followed by handing one to Bail Organa. You have to sign out the ship sir, and the Castles have to sign as well," she informed him. "Just don't lose this ship, I don't make that much," Bail bantered as he signed for the Corvette Viking. She took his pad and all of the others. "An apartment in the Satai West Wing has been set up for you along with a near limitless account to purchase items in the East Wing," Beverly mentioned on her way out.

However, she was soon back with access cards to the apartment for all of them, including Claire. "You better go shopping, you leave tomorrow," Bail warned them and stood to escort them out of his office. "Oh, and thank you for all you've done. You're going to be in our history books. Four potential colony sites in two years." Bail was just happy to be a part of it. "YES!" Alexis was happy.

Kate was content to let her mother-in-law hold her son while they took a travel pod to Satai and went looking for their single-night-only apartment. It turned out to be completely different than their last one. This one was far more modern looking and while Claire, Rick, and Alexis liked it, the decor just wasn't to Kate's taste. It also didn't have a lot of wood like their previous apartment.

Kate needed to nurse her son and change his diaper. "You three go. I have clothes on Martin's ship that I can have transported down. We'll be fine, I know what to do with a baby," Claire assured Kate. "Call us if you have trouble." Kate still wanted to be informed. "We'll be fine, you three need clothing and baby things."

They each knew where they were going but weren't used to shopping for baby items. They were at about their two hour limit just as they entered their apartment laden down with clothes, shoes, coats, a breast pump, diapers, and countless other baby things. "We're going to need another ship just to carry all this stuff," Kate moaned as Rick struggled to get the box that he was hauling around through the front door. She and Alexis dropped their bags in the living room while Rick leaned his box up against a chair and dropped his bags just as his mother came out of what they later learned was a bathroom. "Is there anything you three didn't get?" Claire was impressed. "We don't have everything." Kate collapsed on the sofa with Alexis slumping down right next to her.

"He's sleeping in one of the bedrooms surrounded by what I could find to hold him in place." Claire pointed to the baby monitor. "The front desk sent one up after I asked," she replied to the questioning look Kate was giving her. Kate was content so she just relaxed.

"Do you three have a plan?" Claire inquired just as an alert sounded at the front door. Since she was up she went to answer it and motioned for the young soldier to put her bags anywhere. "Thank you my boy. Please tell my husband I'll contact him later." Claire was pleased to have her own things. "I'll inform him ma'am." He left and she closed and locked the door.

"I don't have ID cards anymore since they were all on our ship, so I need to renew at least one of those. However, to do that I need money so going to a bank is first. I have my account number memorized, but I need an ID to go with my account number to get the money I need to pay for the ID," Kate said. "Great, we're doomed before we even start." Alexis had caught onto the vicious circle Kate was ensnared in.

"I have a plan assuming the right person is still working at the bank. We're going to need a place to stay for two years so I was thinking about renting a home. I can afford that but I can't afford to buy something. Anything in Manhattan is going to be ungodly expensive to purchase and not inexpensive even to rent. If we stay anywhere else we'll need a car and while I have the money to purchase a vehicle, I'm not sure how hard it will be to get one."

"We need to see New York, Hawaii, and Disney World most definitely. Maybe a tour to Europe. We have a lot to see. I'm just not sure how we're going to hide a spaceship." It was another worry that Kate didn't know what to do about. "You leave that to us Mom." Alexis had an idea of a plan and just needed to discuss it with her father.

"Where do we need to go first?" Rick asked since that would tell them where they would initially land. "Money is paramount so Manhattan first though we'll need to walk a lot to reach the bank since I won't have money for a taxi until we get to the bank – another vicious circle. Then over to the closest DMV to get an ID. We could probably get you three one also. It'll be just a picture ID, but it should be enough." Kate tried to think it through.

"We have to get packed and ready for tomorrow." Kate sighed when she heard her son cry, letting everyone know he needed attention. She groaned a little as she stood up after what already felt like a long day and went in search of which bedroom her son was in. "Is she all right?" Claire was more than a little concerned for her. "She's fine Grams, just tired." Alexis immediately came to Kate's defense. "We spent a long time just trying to stay alive Mother; that planet was not a pleasant place to stay." Rick was beginning to feel the tiredness seeping into his bones. The need to relax and stop fighting to remain alive was overpowering.

"I'll show you Grams." Alexis began pulling up pictures and video that she had taken using her watch. _"WHAT IS THAT THING!?"_ Claire thought it was frighteningly hideous. "Mom calls it a T-Rex. It's a meat eater." Then she showed her a raptor attack. "Oh, my!" Claire was just beginning to respect what her son and his family had been forced to endure.

"You should probably go rest. I'll wake you all up in time for dinner. Hopefully I can get your father to join us." Claire watched them shuffle wearily down the hallway to a bedroom. Once they were gone she used her watch to call her husband. "They're all sleeping. We're headed for Earth for two years. Should be interesting." She wasn't sure what she was going to do to keep herself occupied but she would think of something.

"Do you know what they were given to get them there?" Martin asked her. "Something called a Viking I believe. It sounded military," she replied. "A Corvette, interesting. I'll see if I can come up with a way for them to hide their ship. You're sure that's where you want to go?" He would prefer to have her with him on his ship. "I'd love to go with you dear, but I've had enough of your new drive and they could use a babysitter. It'll be like raising Richard all over again." Claire smiled, momentarily reminiscing. "Can you make it for dinner tonight? We leave in the morning most likely after Kate nurses her son." She desperately wanted to see him before they left.

Martin started nodding. "I'll be down in the lobby waiting," he assured her and ended the transmission. "I hope one dinner is enough for you two," she murmured. Claire wanted her husband and son to have time to talk, forgetting that her husband could be in Earth orbit at a moment's notice.

While Rick and Alexis were allowed the freedom to rest for a few hours before dinner, Kate on the other hand, was the only one who could nurse her son. So she was up, went to sleep briefly, only to be up yet again. Finally Rick walked in. "Did you get any sleep?" He kissed her and touched his son's hand. "Catnaps here and there. That will change once I can pump." She wasn't sure how she felt about pumping. It would free her from being the one that had to get up every time, allowing Rick to take some of the load. But pumping her breasts to get the milk seemed so ...impersonal. Kind of like she was nothing but a cow. That the only thing that mattered were her breasts. "Wait until he learns to crawl followed by when he learns to walk then finally run. Alexis had me on my toes for months, years even. It only gets better."

"Great." Maybe having a child wasn't such a good plan. "And then there are the days when you watch him hold his head up on his own. The day he calls you Mama. The day his smile shines so brightly that it has your heart flying and beating wildly. The day he falls and cries out only for you to make it all better and you will because you love him. There will be a lot of firsts and each of them will take up residence in your heart."

"Then he'll turn sixteen and you'll wonder where all that time went. Where the child that used to be your baby went and left you wondering if all you have left are memories." Rick wasn't talking about his son and Kate caught that instantly. "I'm twenty-four, almost twenty-five, babe and yet I still wish I had my parents. I need them, want them, ...miss them so much." She was an adult now and wished for something she missed out on and would never have.

"You get to show us where you grew up. The planet on which you were born. Your daughter wants to learn. Show us your home; you've seen ours." Rick offered her his heart all over again. "Yeah." Kate started smiling. She had a family.

"The skybridge is on the twenty-eighth floor, Mother." Rick pointed out an error from going down to the lobby where they got their apartment from. "We're picking up your father in the lobby." Claire stepped out into the lobby where she found her husband out of his military uniform, wearing a suit. She hugged him and gave him a kiss. "Talk to your son," she murmured. "Don't screw this up."

Dinner was mostly simple talk about how their lives had gone and Claire and Martin learned a lot about their son's wife. "We should have been there, should have been there when our only son finally got married." Claire didn't know how she was going to recover from that. "I've said it before and I'll say it again. I'm sorry, my pride and our family history blinded me and you're right, we should have been there." Martin reached for his wife's hand and squeezed it.

"I have pictures and a short video, all in 3D," Alexis offered, slipping off her watch. "It's all in there." Alexis handed it to Claire who in turn handed it to her husband. He took his watch off and transferred everything in her watch into his and then did the same for his wife. Claire held her watch like it was the most precious item she owned and tried holding it to her heart while putting it back on her wrist. She knew she was going to view their wedding hundreds of times till she had it completely memorized.

Of course Kate couldn't eat her dinner in complete peace as her son announced that he was either hungry, or needed a new diaper, or just wanted attention from his mother. "Excuse me." She grabbed her diaper bag and went to the restroom. "I'll help." Alexis stood up and went with her. It turned out it was both. Kate got ready to nurse him while Alexis changed his diaper. Alexis gave him to Kate, cleaned up, and used the facilities herself, then waited for the baby to finish.

They were surprised to find them at the entrance while Martin and Rick hugged and clapped each other's back. Claire simply stood off to one side and held her hands over her mouth while she softly cried. It had taken years to get this far.

"You're headed for Earth tomorrow while my squad is scheduled to jump back to Xerxes; we're going to do some scouting of the surrounding area. Maybe we can put a stop to this before it leads to war," Martin told them in the lobby where he met them. "I expect to hear everything, my love. Take pictures, take videos, tell me everything. Remember, I can be there in a moment's notice. You're only one jump away no matter how far away you think either of us are." Martin kissed her sweetly.


	53. Chapter 53

**CH53**

It was amazing what they had to go through to just reach their ship. Everything was searched, even them from the top of their heads to the tips of their toes. NAKED! "What were they afraid of anyway?" Kate questioned Rick as they walked up to the front of the ship where they found Vincent and AMEE waiting for them. "Vincent!" Alexis was happy to see him and actually hugged his metal body. "I didn't see you get in a shuttle, I was afraid you'd been left behind." Alexis blinked back her tears. "Commander Castle loaded us in one of his storage containers. It was a little cramped, but we left the planet safely. It is good to see all of you." Vincent would have smiled if he could. "This is my mother, Claire. Mother, Vincent. Vincent, Claire." Rick introduced them.

The ramp was at the very front of the ship. The landing strut was actually behind the ramp this time. The very edge of the front of the ship was also the front edge of the ramp. Kate noted that it wasn't nearly as big as their ship, the Jupiter II, and she was introduced to how military sailors were housed. "Bunk beds?" She groaned. One bunk bed with upper and lower beds on one side, a small desk and a vertical locker for their clothes on the other.

Rick stuck his head in. "We need to learn this ship before we leave. It shouldn't be too hard." He was hoping it wasn't anyway. As they searched the various bunk rooms for the crew Kate gathered up pillows, sheets and blankets, and dropped them in her room. She used them to encase her son so that he couldn't wiggle around and fall on the floor.

They found the showers which were open and next to the open toilets. "So much for privacy." Claire wasn't a fan, that was until they reached what they were guessing was the captain's room. It had a single twin-size bed on one side, the same desk and locker on the other, however, there was a door that led to a private restroom with a shower. "My room." Claire was ready to move in right then but they still had to look around. They found the kitchen which was sized to feed twenty along with the small dining room that could only seat eight people. "They starve?" Claire questioned. "They rotate Mother. Who's running the ship if they're all eating or cooking?" Rick said.

Kate searched the kitchen and found the dry goods storage as well as the walk-in cooler and freezer. "We have supplies and I'm betting these are _your_ eggs." Kate wrinkled her nose which earned her a kiss from Rick in compensation. They also found a conference room before finding the engineering section. "Well, this looks familiar," Kate remarked, pleased. "Except it's completely cold, meaning we won't be going anywhere immediately," Alexis countered. "You three go find the bridge. If you want me this is where I'll be." Kate headed for a panel to find out what she had to work with.

Along the way they found Medical. It only had one bed but had a wall of three medical pods on one side. "You two go on, I'm going to look around." Alexis got a hug and a quick kiss to her cheek from Rick.

"Those two are perfect for each other. I can see what you see in Katherine, Richard. She's good for you." Claire was quite pleased that he'd chosen so well. "They're both the best." Rick finally found the bridge which had a command chair, one for engineering, and one for weapons. "Have a seat Mother." He patted the command chair before sitting down at engineering. "Let's see what we've got." He logged into the system and started checking things out. "Shields ...dark. Weapons ...dark. Power levels ...zero. We're on batteries." He pressed a button. "It's dark up here Kate. Everything's down; we're on battery power," Rick informed her. "Tell me something I don't know," she countered then told him, "Give me fifteen or twenty minutes and I'll have something for you."

Eventually Rick's panels lit up as did Alexis's which told both of them that Kate was waking up their sleeping ship. Suddenly Rick and Claire heard Kate's voice. "Full power available, the system is up and stable. Diagnostics show everything green. We're good to go babe." She liked Coruscant but she really wanted to see Earth and show them her planet.

Rick moved to the pilot's seat and contacted Control for clearance to launch and then again to reach orbit followed by permission to break orbit and enter FTL. Kate was watching everything on her screens. "FTL is available, ready when you are," she called out. Rick's voice came over the intercom. "FTL in three ...two ...one." Everyone felt the familiar surge of speed instead of the feeling of being ripped apart and put back together again and vomiting into a paper bag.

Rick stayed on the bridge with Vincent after his mother left in search of Kate and Alexis. They searched the ship a little more closely. They found that save for plenty of fuel, medical supplies, and food and water, the ship was empty. "It looks like it's just completed construction Mom. We might be the first to use it after its shakedown cruise," Alexis hazarded.

"I think I like the ambassador's ship better," Kate commented as Alexis nodded. "I can watch my brother if you and Dad want some time," Alexis suddenly said. Kate blushed a brilliant red. She'd just been given approval from her daughter to have sex with her husband. "Um, thanks Alexis," she squeaked. "Maybe you and Claire can decide who gets to watch him." She knew Alexis wasn't her only option. "Oh! I've gotten so use to it being just us." Alexis was ashamed that she had forgotten her grandmother.

Kate hugged her. "We still have to figure out what we're going to do for the next two years before jumping to our new home, let alone what we're going to do after we reach it." Kate didn't have a clue. "We'll have a ship Mom. The ship that the ambassador spent a year in reaching Xerxes. We could keep exploring," Alexis suggested. "Plus it's lightly armed and has shields. Even Admiral Zandur's ships are no match for it."

Kate would think about it. "Help me with lunch?" she asked and they started walking to the kitchen.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

The trip was uneventful if not exactly comfortable. "And Father wants to know why I didn't want to join the military and be out in space," Rick commented dryly. "Your father wanted to continue the history of the Castles. You broke the history of a Castle being in the military. He simply lost sight of what was truly important. But he came around," Claire said defensively, a bit miffed at her son for bringing up a sore subject again.

"We'll be there tomorrow. So what's first or more importantly, where do we have to go first?" Rick asked. "This ship isn't invisible," he added. "We have to walk at least until I can get access to some of my cash. Basically downtown Manhattan." Kate saw blank faces looking back at her. "You don't know where Manhattan is?" Kate rolled her eyes. Of course they didn't know where Manhattan was. "Is it anywhere near where we found you?" Alexis tried using what little they knew to get an idea on where it was. Kate shook her head. "Wrong side of the river," she said. "We crossed a river didn't we Dad?" Alexis questioned. "You came from Manhattan to find me? Where did you land last time?"

"We landed in this big lake. We left the ship in hover mode and glided across the water in our little pod. Not likely we can do that this time." Rick was thinking that the ship was too big. "Big lake, ...big lake. The reservoir in Central Park? That wouldn't be too far away. It might be an easy walk for us. But where do we land?" Kate tried to think. "I've had an idea about that. We land in the same place as last time," Alexis replied.

"And it'll be surrounded by police and eventually the National Guard in no time, plus it would be all over the news worldwide." She shook her head shooting down Alexis's idea. "If we were still on the surface, yes." Alexis already had a notion of where to hide. "This is a _spaceship_ Lex, not a submarine." Kate had no idea what she was thinking. "What if we just sink a few feet? We should be out of sight enough to not be noticed." Alexis explained her plan. "And how do we get off the ship without drowning?" Kate questioned. "We land at night right on the edge of the lake, open the ramp, and walk out. Vincent takes it out into the lake and submerges it and waits for our signal." Kate blinked at how easy it sounded. But was it that simple?

Come the next day they were in orbit and scanning the area of New York City till Kate pointed out the location of the reservoir. "We need to wait till it's dark and really late and move quickly," she suggested. "The bank is at 86th and Madison but it doesn't open until 9:00 in the morning so we need to wait somewhere. The Robert Goldwater Library isn't far, we could wait there," Kate said. "It's your city," Rick told her meaning that she was in charge. "It looks like it's cold there again." Alexis zoomed in a little and they could see people's breath as they walked plus everyone was in heavy coats. "Looks like we bundle up," he commented.

They had to wait. Rick descended much like he did last time then traveled toward New York from far out over the Atlantic Ocean just above the waves in total darkness. Kate was on the bridge in the command chair using its screens to direct Rick up the Hudson river till he could skirt across over to the reservoir and hover near an old building that they later learned was the South Gatehouse. They left moving the ship in close to Vincent while they grabbed a suitcase. They bundled up for the cold and hustled down the ramp. They stepped out onto a green space and ran for the running track that circled the reservoir before heading for 85th street. The walk to the library was easy enough and naturally it was early in the day so it was closed, but it gave them someplace to sit outside and wait.

"We can start walking for 87th and Lexington, there's a Starbucks there. Even if we don't buy anything we can get in out of the cold for an hour before moving on." A number of blocks later everyone but Kate was looking around at everything they could see. By the time they made it to Starbucks it was 6:00 am and they were just unlocking their doors.

"Can we get you something?" one of the ladies in the store inquired. "Nothing yet thanks, we're waiting for our friends to join us." Kate lied so that she didn't throw them out. Naturally she needed to use the restroom to nurse her son and change his diaper.

Kate and the others were waiting for Claire who was using the restroom. "Paper, seriously!?" she whispered in shock to Kate who started laughing. "Sorry, sorry. I'd forgotten about a lot of the little things my planet doesn't have. I'm going to miss your system, too, just so you know." Then they exited the coffee shop and headed for the bank.

"Sit here, take Ricky, and give me that." Kate traded with Alexis. She held her brother while Kate took the empty bag she was carrying. "I'll be back." Kate let a teller know that she wanted to see the branch manager and was eventually escorted to his office. His eyes opening wide showed his shock at seeing her again. "Hi, I need to transfer some funds and turn it into cash. You said you would help, well I still need a little help. After this I won't bother you again," she said. It all left him speechless. "I'll, ah, need your account number." Kate wrote it down for him and waited while Roberts began filling out forms and then had her sign them. The amount she was asking for was a bit of a shock, but he had done it once before so he knew she had the money.

Over an hour later he returned in his office with two bags that held the cash she had asked for. "Give me a minute?" she asked him. "Sure." He left her in his office while Kate quickly removed the cash from both bags, took another bag out of her bag, and loaded them both with all the cash. Once done she left his bags behind and headed for the exit signaling her friends to follow her.

Outside she flagged a taxi van and everyone climbed in. "Electronics store please." She snuggled her son and remained quiet during the trip. "We need one of our own, pick one you like Lex." It only took Alexis about thirty minutes to make her choice and Kate was paying in cash for a **Sony VAIO VGN-TX27GP**. It even had a red case. "What am I going to do with it?" Alexis questioned once outside. "We need a free Wi-fi spot so you can search for a hotel for us for a few days while we decide what to do," Kate explained.

Naturally the taxi driver knew right where to take them and soon Kate was paying for a two bedroom hotel suite in the Langham Hotel on 5th Ave. At that price she didn't want to stay there long. Still it was just what they needed. Two bedrooms, two bathrooms, living room, full kitchen, stacked in-room washer and dryer unit, dining room table that seated four. It even had a view of the Empire State Building.

Alexis was holding her little brother while staring out the windows. "That's the Empire State Building. For a while it used to be the tallest building in the city. It's still an iconic building even if it is a little old now. Lex, we need a place to stay, this place is too expensive to be here long. We also need to find out what date it is." Kate took her son from her to allow her to start looking on the computer.

They were all sitting in the living room watching Alexis do some searches. "It says today is December 6, 2006." Kate's mouth fell open. "I've missed another birthday. I was twenty-five a few weeks ago on November 17." She wasn't sure if she was angry or just shocked. Where had the time gone? "We'll celebrate anyway Mom," Alexis assured her. Rick kissed her deeply and hugged her tightly while little Rick was in their room sleeping.

"We need a house to rent; the question is where do you all want to spend the first year? I need to go to a DMV tomorrow and see if I can renew my drivers license. We can buy or lease a car for two years and drive places. Florida has Disney and lots of nice beaches. Or we can buy airline tickets and go somewhere. London, Paris, Berlin, Rome maybe, after we figure out how to get all of you passports. Look up tour companies Lex, see what they're offering." They were interested in lunch by the time they had a list of tours they could take to see some of the planet.

First option - Fly into Budapest for a three day stay, move on to Vienna for a three day stay, then to Prague, Krakow, and Warsaw each for a three day stay followed by Berlin for a three day stay.

Second option - Twelve night Baltic Cruise. Start in Amsterdam, Netherlands; Skagen, Denmark; Tallinn, Estonia; St. Petersburg, Russia; Helsinki, Finland; Stockholm, Sweden; Copenhagen, Denmark; returning to Amsterdam, Netherlands.

Third option - Canada Coast to Coast by Train. Two nights Vancouver, one night Kamloops, two nights Banff, one night Lake Louise, one night Jasper, three nights via Rail, two nights Toronto, two nights Montreal, two nights Quebec City, one night via Rail, three nights Halifax.

"Have you been to any of these places Mom?" Alexis was curious and watched Kate shake her head. "All of them would be best if we waited to go until next summer which is months away but we need to make reservations now to reserve space," Kate told her.

"We still need a place to rent for the first year. We can get tickets to Disney now. It's after Thanksgiving and before Christmas so it's probably mostly empty meaning the lines for the rides won't be long and it won't be hot and muggy. We'll need a hotel room and stay on Disney property to avoid needing a car and we'll need airline tickets to fly there." Alexis began searching.

"How long do we stay?" Alexis asked. "Two weeks maybe?" Kate wasn't sure. "It says here that there's also something called Universal near Disney World; we could go to both. They also have hotels on their sites," Alexis suggested. "A week at both perhaps?" Kate wasn't certain.

"Six day park hopper?" Alexis offered and it sounded reasonable to Kate. "Hotel with two bedrooms." Alexis changed her search. "There's a two bedroom suite in something called the Grand Floridian." Alexis kept searching. "Four day park to park tickets for Universal?" Alexis questioned and Kate could only hope that was enough time for them. "Hotel with two bedrooms." Alexis changed her search again. "There's a two bedroom in Portofino Bay hotel." Alexis did her best to make reservations for airfare, hotel, and ticket purchase. "They want something called a credit card for all of this," Alexis told her.

"We can fix that tomorrow after a trip to the DMV," Kate said. "Be sure to bookmark everything so you don't have to search again."

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

Rita pulled out her offending device that was making noise. "Yes?" she asked seeing it was Kevin that was calling her. "I've got a hit," Kevin informed her. "About time, what's he doing and where is he?" Rita inquired. "Not him, Kate." That had Rita shooting up off her chair. "Say that again?" As her heart started pounding in her chest, which was very unprofessional by the way. It had been something like six years. "Facial recognition has her here in New York City just outside of that bank where Roberts works at 9:30 am today. Looks like she spent an hour and took a taxi when she left. Get this – she left with two adults, what looks like a teenager, and she was carrying an infant in her arms. Plus the clothes she's wearing are like nothing I've ever seen."

"Get down there, find out what she did. If Roberts doesn't talk remind him we have a place in Poland that has his name on it. Get Javi to find out where that taxi took her. I'll call Jack and Mike. One of us will be there as fast as we can. We find her Kev and this time we don't lose her. Get on it." Rita hung up her phone and all but collapsed back into her chair.

She scrolled through her contacts till she got to her husband. He picked up after just one ring. "She's back babe, she's back. Kevin has her on facial rec outside of that bank where Roberts works. 9:30 am today Jack, today." Rita heard nothing on the other end. "Jack? ...It's Kate, Jack. She's in New York." Rita still couldn't believe it. After all this time she had a chance to redeem herself to Jim and Johanna. "Mike's closer, we'll both be there as fast as possible. Get Kevin and Javi on her tail. We don't tell Jim or Johanna until we have her in hand. Got it?" Jack was just as shocked as she was.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

Kevin pulled out his phone the second he left the bank after leaning on Roberts. "Talk to me!" Rita had answered after just one ring. "She made a bank transfer from an account in the Caymans. A hundred twenty grand in cash. She took the cash out of his bags and put it in her own," Kevin told her. "Damn it!" They had left him those bags years ago in case Kate ever came back and had planted trackers in them. "Okay, so she still doesn't want to be found. Find out what Javi has on that taxi and get over there." Rita hung up. She knew Kate could do a lot with $120 grand in cash and would be hard to follow.

Hours later Kevin pulled up just as Javi was stepping out of his car. "According to the taxi driver he took all of them to this location." Javi walked into the electronics store and they spoke with the employees.

An hour later they were walking out with a copy of their security footage. Kevin took out his phone. "What have you got?" Rita asked since they had dropped the case they were all working on. "They took a taxi to an electronics store where she paid cash for a brand new Sony VIAO laptop. After that they didn't know. We've got a copy of the security footage," Kevin informed her. "Please tell me you've watched it," Rita asked him. "We both have. It looked like she was with a white male, tall, long silver hair, maybe about thirty. Another was a white female, tall, long curly black hair, somewhere in her early forties maybe. The other is a white female, easily a teenager, long orangish hair. She selected the laptop and Kate paid for it," he told her "Great! Get on where she went next. I'm almost there, just reaching Jersey City now. Mike will be there tomorrow and Jack will be there the day after. Best he could do."

"There's one more thing. She was carrying a white baby in one of those wraps that holds the baby to her chest and she was carrying a diaper bag. The baby looks newborn. Based on Sarah Grace, I would guess less than a couple months. And she looked happy, she was smiling most of the time and even hugged and kissed the teenager with the orange hair," Kevin added.

Rita didn't know what to say. "Get that camera coverage home and study it. Make 100% sure that it's Kate and try and figure out where she went next. Keep looking using facial rec. Get Tori and her friends on it. We find her this time, end of story." Rita hung up and gripped the steering wheel a little tighter. She picked up the phone and scrolled till she had Kevin again. "A baby means she needs baby stuff; start searching baby stores in the area of the bank." She hung up and tossed the phone onto the passenger seat. "Please! ...Please, please, please." She needed it to be Kate, they all needed it to be Kate.


	54. Chapter 54

**CH54**

"What in the world is this?" All of them were in the airport after Kate had managed to get one of those loaded credit cards. It wasn't a true credit card as such. So long as there was money in the account the card would work; no money and it didn't work. Still it was accepted like it was a credit card. It was easier to get and didn't require a credit check since she wasn't actually asking for credit. Kate put most of her $120 grand into it.

Alexis had purchased everything using her new local computer and now they were standing inside the airport looking at a section called TSA. There was a monstrous line leading up to a bank of machines. "They didn't have this before?" Rick questioned quietly as Alexis read the signs that were posted out front. "No. You got your ticket, checked your bags, and walked out to the plane. Showed them your boarding pass and got on the plane. What the hell _is_ this?" Rick had argued that they could take their ship and go to Orlando. There was lots of water there for them to hide in. "And walk to where?" Kate had countered. Besides flying was easy and for the most part safe. It just took time.

Alexis was back. "It's a security line. They want a picture ID or passport, boarding pass, and then they search you and your luggage before you get even close to the plane." None of them had passports, but they did all have a picture ID. Kate had her drivers license updated and the others got a simple photo ID. It had taken them half the day. She had to take an eye and a sign recognition test as well as answer a twenty-five question quiz that she had to get twenty correct. She ended up only answering twenty-two of the twenty-five questions since she had missed three of them early on. Had a photo taken, laminated it on site, and they were all set.

They had to show them at the ticket counter just to get their tickets. "We better not miss our flight," Kate complained. They got in line and wound their way back and forth, back and forth till they reached the guy at the podium. He looked bored. He took their ID cards and boarding passes, shined a blue light over everything, circled a couple of things, made a mark and handed everything back and then took the next person.

Next came dumping practically everything they had on them into plastic bins and walking between two poles. Kate was singled out since little Rick was in a stroller that they had purchased that was being used to not just carry him, but his diaper bag, bottles of water, snacks that they hadn't yet eaten.

The stroller was searched, Kate was searched. "Stand here, spread your legs. Do you have anything metal on you?" He waved a wand all over her body. Then things went from uncomfortable to worse. Claire kept making the red light go on and a noise would sound. She kept taking things off and placing them into plastic bowls. "Perhaps you'd like me to strip and give everyone a show?" Claire had had just about enough of this.

Then it was Alexis's turn. "Come with me please." She was escorted to a side room. "Where are you taking my daughter?" Kate questioned a little too loud. She was conflicted. She had her son to take care of; she needed to put herself back together including her shoes; to not leave him and not let them take her daughter. "I'll be fine Mom, I can take them." Alexis knew her hand-to-hand training would help. Besides none of them looked to be armed.

Eventually Alexis came back out looking pissed as hell and yet unharmed, however, she started walking the wrong way. "Alexis!" Kate yelled at her. "I have to go back down to ticketing and check this." Alexis waved her medical bag at them and was escorted out of the security area.

While their watches had gone through the x-ray machine, they had not been singled out since they weren't explosive devices. Alexis had to go through getting her bag boxed and tagged. "On my way back," Alexis told them over her watch.

She was allowed to bypass most of it and eventually they were walking down the concourse looking for their gate number. Since they were late additions they didn't get first class. Kate didn't really want to know what a last minute first class ticket cost so they were herded like cattle into the economy section.

They were leaving at 3:30 pm and arriving at 6:36 pm. They were given a small snack, something to drink, and then had to wait. Little Rick had complained during take off and Kate was doing what she could to quiet him till Alexis reached over. "It's the air pressure." She gave her baby brother a pacifier which equalized the pressure in his ears quieting him, getting several thank yous from the surrounding passengers.

After getting their bags off of the carousel they headed for ground transportation where they found that Disney had a method to get them to their hotel. Everyone got a card and up to the top floor they went.

Green carpet, well mostly green anyway. Wood tables, burnt orange sofa with green throw pillows, wooden chairs with green cushions. They could see an A-shaped building not far away and watched as small trains on an elevated track went in and came out the other end.

Each bedroom had a king-sized wooden bed, the same green carpet, the same wallpaper on the walls, a wooden dresser. The bathroom was simple looking, nothing like the ones they had on their ship that was lying in little pieces on that cursed planet. A knock at the door had Rick answering it and an older woman rolled in a bassinet for his son to sleep in.

It was just after 8:00 pm. "Dinner?" Kate asked hopefully just as her son informed everyone he was going to be fed first. It was almost 9:00 and they were down in the lobby asking about where they could eat. They were too late for a dinner with a show, but made a reservations in two days for the Spirit of Aloha Dinner Show at 5:15. Still they needed to eat tonight and Rick chose the second he heard the magical word, _steak._ Shula's Steak House in the Dolphin Hotel. They were told how to reach the buses that would take them anywhere on Disney property they wished to go and that the restaurant was open until 11:00. They now had reservations for four at 9:30. "The buses run every few minutes, you'll be fine," they were told.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

"Magic Kingdom, Epcot, Studios, or Animal Kingdom?" Kate asked as she pushed little Rick down the hall towards the elevator. In the end they asked someone at the front desk. "We have a six day park hopper," Kate replied. They all nodded yes to her question of, "First time here?"

"In that case I would suggest that you leave two days for Epcot, one day for each of the other parks, and then move around as you please on your sixth day. Go back to whichever park you liked the most. A park hopper allows you to enter and leave which ever park you choose as often as you please. Let me just check... Historically, Animal Kingdom has the smallest crowds meaning your wait times will be lower. Do you know where the buses that will take you there are located?" And she got her answer. "Please enjoy your stay, come and go as you wish. If you have questions just ask any cast member in any of the parks, they will do their best to help you or answer your questions. Be advised there are a limited number of rides in any park that are suitable for an infant to ride."

The ride was long and short at the same time. The walk just to get to the gate to insert their ticket into and place their forefinger on the blue light was long and they had to go through yet another security checkpoint before they even got that far. "What's with all the security Mom?" Alexis didn't understand. "I have no idea, it didn't used to be this way," Kate responded.

Just inside Alexis found maps of the park and got one for everyone. "It's bigger than I thought it would be," Claire commented. "This is just one of four parks and she suggested we give this Epcot two whole days." She was impressed. It was still more walking, see occasional wildlife, cross a large wooden-looking bridge and then right in front of them was the largest tree any of them had ever seen. "It says it's the _Tree of Life."_ Alexis read off of her map. "It says there's a show, something called a _It's_ _T_ _ough to be a_ _B_ _ug_ _!_ _"_ Alexis kept reading her map and led the way since she wanted to see what it was.

"They wouldn't!" Claire yelped as this little bug readied itself to hit them with stink gas. "OH DEAR!" Claire waved the air in front of her. Next was getting hit in the face with acid (just water). "That was pretty cool!" Alexis exclaimed as the show ended. She had loved it! "Please remain seated as we ask all the real bugs in the theater to leave first," the announcer said and soon everyone including them, felt a hoard of bugs scurry under their butts. It had everyone jumping, laughing, and giggling. "THAT WAS SO COOL MOM!" Alexis was liking Disney already and started consulting her map about what was next.

They saw places to eat and places to buy things. They walked through each and every place that sold things to see what they had. _Pangolni Exploration Trail_ turned out to be next followed by _Kilimanjaro Safaris._ The Safari was bumpy and in some cases they got only a glimpse of some of the animals. They were all old news to Kate but totally new to Rick, Claire, and Alexis. A quick stop to check on little Rick and they were back at it.

 _Flights of Wonder, Maharajah Jungle Trek, Kali River Rapids_ (Where everyone got soaked to the skin thanks to waves of water crashing over them and having a waterfall crash right onto Alexis's head which had her laughing. Getting off the ride, "I'm soaked," Alexis stated as she stood there dripping water, but smiling wide. She was dry an hour later), _Expedition Everest - Legend of the Forbidden Mountain._ It was there that they found their first obstacle. Their son was just too small and young to go on the ride. So they traded places. Rick went with Claire while Alexis stayed with Kate and her little brother. Then it was their turn.

Kate and Alexis were both screaming at the top of their lungs and Kate taught her to raise her arms high instead of clutching the bar for dear life. "We have to do that again," Alexis exclaimed gleefully as Rick and Claire waited for them since the wait time was only ten minutes, most of which was spent walking through the maze to just get to the ride.

"THAT WAS SO COOL!" Alexis said when they met up again. Since they were in the area and it was time for lunch they stopped at _Yak and Yeti Local Food Caf_ _é_ _._

 _The Boneyard, Finding Nemo the Musical, Primeval Whirl_ (Another ride that wasn't suitable for infants so Kate sat this one out. "You can watch him for the next ride babe," she told him when he objected to her deciding to sit with their son while they enjoyed the ride.), _Tricera Top Spin_ (Only Alexis went on this one), _Dinosaur "Back 65 million years to save the last dinosaur on this thrilling and sometimes frightening journey through the past and the dark."_ Alexis read off of the description in her map. It was another ride that was not for infants.

Rick and Claire went first and said nothing to Kate and Alexis who took their turn. "Is that what you had on that planet Richard?" Claire asked him after they were gone. "Pretty much, just without the vehicle, and they really were trying to eat you." Rick grimaced; he hadn't much cared for the ride. "Oh my word." Claire now had a greater appreciation for what her son and his family had gone through and hugged him from one side.

Little Rick started to get fussy while Kate and Alexis were gone. "He's clean and dry," Claire announced and tried to get him to take a bottle that only had water in it. It worked for a little while, at least until Kate and Alexis could be seen walking their way. "We're never riding that ride again. ...Ever!" Alexis announced vehemently. Claire stood to hug her tight and was hugged in return. "Thanks Grams." Everyone hit the restrooms while Kate nursed her son and put him back in his stroller to sleep. She silently agreed with Alexis – they were never coming back to this ride.

 _Festival of the Lion King, Greeting Trails._ It was there that they finally stopped and met Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, and others before walking over to an ice cream vendor. They did some shopping on their way out to get back to their hotel and rest for an hour before taking another bus over to something called _Downtown Disney._

Rick came away with a green t-shirt that had the _Tree of Life_ on the front. Alexis came away with a monkey that had golden hair highlights in his hair. It actually caused her to cry; her beloved Monkey Bunkey had been lost on that stupid planet. Claire came away with a Princess hat while Kate found Disney Monopoly and stuffed it into a carrying space on her stroller.

Alexis petted her new monkey all the way to their hotel. "I'm sorry pumpkin." He knew what that stuffed animal meant to her. He couldn't even begin to guess how many times he had washed it and sewn it back together. Alexis remained silent and wiped away a tear that had escaped. "Stupid dinosaurs," was all she ever whispered till they reached _Downtown Disney._

"They're joking right? Does your planet have a fixation on dinosaurs?" Alexis demanded not really looking at anyone as they looked at the outside a of restaurant called _T-Rex._ They went inside just to see what it was like. "I'm _not_ eating here Mom." Alexis looked at Kate with _'Please don't make me eat here'_ shining in her eyes. "Let's get out of here," Kate said and had to hustle to catch up with Alexis who was the first one out. "If only your planet knew what it was really like to have man-eating dinosaurs trying to kill you." Alexis kept her back facing the restaurant.

They found dinner at a place called _House of Blues._

Kate - Street Tacos

Rick - St. Louis Ribs

Claire - Jambalaya Bowl

Alexis - Pulled Pork Sandwich and Buffalo Chicken Salad

Little Rick - Mother's Milk

They had three parks left in Disney before they moved to the next hotel and toured Universal.

Kate slipped in behind her husband as he just finished brushing his teeth. "How's Alexis? She's been tense lately." Kate spoke into his back. Rick spun in place and found that she was just as naked as he was. He gently tilted her head up so she could look at him. "Hurting a little. She lost Monkey Bunkey on that planet." Kate pressed her face into his chest. "OH NO!"

Kate had seen her clutching that washed and damaged monkey to her chest like it was the most precious item she owned. "Stupid dinosaurs." She agreed with Alexis's assessment of them. "I saw her leaving Animal Kingdom with a monkey. It wasn't the same one, but maybe that's a good thing." She kept speaking into his bare chest. "Alexis needs new memories, we all do. That planet almost killed us. If your father hadn't shown up..." She trailed off not wanting to think about what had been coming their way. "Admittedly not who I thought might find us," he remarked. She looked up at him. "Make love to me. I want to feel you, to know that I have someone I love who loves me back." She kissed his chest and held him close.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

"What have you two got?" Rita entered the house they were using in New York. "We've got another hit. Facial recognition. Javi and I waited for you before going there since it'll be too late," Kevin said. "Why too late?" Rita queried. "She was at JFK, likely already flown out by now," he told her. "Alone?" He shook his head. "The white male and two white females were with her and she was pushing the baby in a stroller. A big fancy one at that, not one of those cheap umbrella kind." He was familiar with strollers since Sarah Grace was still using one when she got tired of walking which happened a lot.

"You're with me, we're going to find out what the security cameras have. If she flew out find out how she paid for it. If we're lucky she's created a paper trail and we'll know where she went. And check with the airlines, find out what flights left near that time slot. It couldn't have been an international flight since it's not likely that any of them have passports," Rita told Javi. "Mike will be here in a few hours and Jack's on his way. We'll spread out as much as necessary. Forget our project; this is our top priority now." Rita walked right back out with Kevin behind her.

It took time to reach JFK and even more time to get security to cooperate and start looking for Kate. "There," Rita pointed. "The Delta counter." Kevin took out his phone while Rita followed her every move. Kevin was talking to Javi while Rita and he watched her go through security. TSA singled out the teenager who went all the way back to ticketing. "She had something on her that the TSA wouldn't let her take on the plane so she checked it." Rita followed her as she was escorted through security on her trip back.

Rita kept track of her all the way down the concourse. "Here, find out where this gate was flying to," Rita told Kevin who was back on his phone. Rita watched them sit there till Kate picked up the baby and took him into the ladies restroom with a diaper bag. "She's tending to the baby almost like its her own." Rita watched every move and every stroke Kate gave the baby with an occasional kiss to his head. "She's kissing the male and even hugging and kissing the teenager," Rita commented, not understanding. "Stockholm syndrome?" Kevin questioned while he waited for Javi.

 _ **Stockholm syndrome,**_ _or capture-bonding, is a psychological phenomenon described in 1973 in which hostages express empathy and sympathy and have positive feelings toward their captors, sometimes to the point of defending and identifying with the captors. These feelings are generally considered irrational in light of the danger or risk endured by the victims, who essentially mistake a lack of abuse from their captors for an act of kindness._

"Orlando, it landed at 6:06 pm yesterday. Javi's running financials to try and find a credit card," Kevin related after hanging up the phone. "We need tickets to Orlando, let's go. Advise your wife that you're leaving the city on a case and that you're sorry for the short notice." Rita took out her own phone to inform Mike who would inform Jack when he could. "We'll purchase what we need when we get there." Kevin hustled to catch up to her since she was quick.


	55. Chapter 55

**CH55**

They were up early again the next morning, cycled through who used the shower, got dressed, and were downstairs asking questions again. "Today the Magic Kingdom has been historically the emptiest park so lines should be shorter, especially early in the morning. You understand the use of Fast Pass?" she asked them and then talked them through how to utilize Fast Pass to prevent standing in line for a long time for the more popular rides.

"From here you have your choice; you can take the monorail to get to the Transportation and Ticket Center or you can take a bus. From there you will decide to take a different monorail or take a ferry to reach the Magic Kingdom." They decided to go up one level and take the monorail to the Transportation Center.

As they walked down the ramp they watched a ferry just begin to dock so they went that way, hoping it meant no waiting. The ride across was quick and easy and the ferry felt less than half full and that was just on the lower level.

Still more walking got them to the security area where their bags were searched and then on to the gate where they inserted their card and placed a finger on the blue light. Walking through a short tunnel, they spilled out into what looked like a small city or town and everything was old.

Alexis found a stand that had maps and picked up one for everyone. "It says this is Mainstreet U.S.A." They looked around and took in what they saw. There were tracks in the ground a certain distance apart from each other. Alexis saw something off to one side and walked over to it. "What's this?" Alexis pointed at the small irregular shaped yellow things. "Popcorn," the woman replied without much emotion. "I'll try some, thanks." Alexis paid with a bill that was larger than she asked for and got change back along with a small box filled to overflowing with the stuff.

"It's called popcorn," Alexis said as her father looked at her with a _'What's that?'_ look on his face. "Popcorn!" Kate helped herself to a small handful and started popping one at a time into her mouth. "It's good stuff except that the salt makes you thirsty and parts of it get stuck in your teeth." She watched Claire walk over to an ice cream cart and come back with chocolate covered Mickey Mouse head. "What? I like these things," Claire insisted defensively.

They started walking and found nothing but stores for the most part. More items similar to what was in the Animal Kingdom as well as more food places. In front of them was the colorful Castle. Alexis decided on going left and they found open wooden gates that said it was Adventure Land. "It better not have dinosaurs," Alexis grumbled softly which earned her a short hug from Kate who had heard her.

 _Tinker Bell's Magical Nook, Swiss Family Treehouse_ (This was ingenious. Kate and Claire were impressed with how the water worked), _The Magic Carpets of Aladdin, Walt Disney Enchanted Tiki Room._ "Mom this is your ride!" Alexis was anxious to get inside and see just how accurate their ride was compared to the real thing. _Jungle Cruise, Pirates of the Caribbean._ Alexis couldn't help it; she sang softly to herself while they walked through the shop that was at the exit. "A pirate's life for me."

A quick stop to nurse little Rick and check his diaper and they were off again.

They heard a whistle and watched as something big went overhead behind them. Alexis searched her map. "It's an old-fashioned steam train. It goes all the way around the park." She was hooked, not so much about riding it but finding out how it worked.

 _Splash Mountain._ It was another ride that wasn't for infants so they had to take turns. Kate and Alexis went first while Rick changed a diaper as his mother watched. She found it amusing about the role reversal. Alexis came skipping back to her father and grandmother. "That was so cool." Alexis clutched a photo of her sitting up front next to her mother who had her hands in the air while Alexis was screaming while holding onto the bar.

 _Big Thunder Mountain Railroad._ Yet another ride not suitable for infants which had them taking turns again. _Tom Sawyer Island, Country Bear Jamboree._

The gates said Fantasyland. _Prince Charming Regal Carousel, Mad Tea Party._ Kate chose not to go and keep her son happy since so far he'd been a really good boy. _Dumbo the Flying Elephant._

It was past lunch and Alexis read what they had already gone past and decided on _The Crystal Palace._ Not knowing it was loud and hard to get into, they got lucky and the restaurant had room. Since it was a buffet someone had to stay with little Rick. They watched a large orange and white tiger with black stripes make his way around with a fat yellow bear. They were followed by two really large chipmunks that stopped for pictures and signed books.

 _Tomorrowland Speedway._ Only Rick and Alexis rode the ride. "This is a very interesting place. I've never seen anything like it," Claire commented. "Florida is the largest one. Disney in California is just the Magic Kingdom and it's surrounded by a city. I don't see it ever getting bigger," Kate told her.

"Have you thought about where you want to stay for the next two years?" Claire was curious. "Not much, no. I've got enough money for all of us for at least two years since I don't see myself ever coming back here." Kate was spoiled by having been out in space and she knew it. "I heard about your parents and I'm so sorry. I can't begin to truly understand your pain," Claire said gently. "It was a bad time in my life and I did things that I'm not proud of now. I'd be dead if Rick and Alexis hadn't found me. Dead from an overdose of a drug that I shouldn't have been taking and knew better than to take. I was hiding from my pain," she admitted. "I'm glad my son found you then. Alexis adores you. ...Meredith was such a mistake even if it did give him Alexis. He threw his life into raising her, now she comes to you," Claire had noticed.

"I'm not trying to replace Rick. Alexis may technically be my daughter because I adopted her, but she's still his. Little Rick is mine, ...ours actually," Kate said. "It's not a contest dear, and you don't get a choice in who Alexis gives her heart to. She loves her father and that will never change, but you're her mother now and it's going to be you who she turns to, who she tries to make proud of her," Claire told her. "Then I guess my job is easy since I'm already proud of her. You should have seen her on that planet. I was ready to panic – all those dinosaurs that shouldn't even have been alive were trying to kill us. I expected her to panic right along next to me, but she didn't." Kate really was so very proud of her.

 _Space Mountain._ Turned out to be still another ride not suitable for infants though Alexis ran out, down the ramp, and right back in to ride it alone while Kate walked to the others. "I think we've created a monster." Kate started laughing. _Astro Orbiter, People Mover, Carousel of Progress._ She was almost embarrassed by this ride given just how far advanced Coruscant was compared to them.

 _Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin._ Kate and Alexis wiped the floor with Rick and Claire as they emerged from the ride and told each other their scores. Alexis, however, was the ultimate winner. "I don't think those guns have a clue how to shoot straight." Rick stubbornly defended himself and Kate had to admit that she was curious about that, yet she had compensated and Rick and Claire hadn't.

 _Stitches Great Escape, Monster's Inc Laugh Floor._ "And what's the young girl's name? The one with the orange hair right down here in front?" one of the monsters asked and suddenly Alexis had a microphone in her face. "Lex." Kate bumped shoulders with her. "Lex! You must be rich to be named after an entire car manufacturer. Where are you from Lex the car?" he teased. Kate bumped her again. "Far, far away," Alexis answered, like really far away. "A Jedi, you're a Jedi!" He sounded excited. "The Sith don't stand a chance against a Jedi who owns an entire car manufacturer."

They went shopping on their way out. Alexis came out with a Pooh Bear. Kate emerged with two pins. Claire bought a top that had a giant Minnie Mouse on the back, while Rick chose a lightweight Tigger jacket.

They stopped at the front desk to make reservations for tonight since their Aloha dinner was tomorrow night.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

Rita answered her phone when she saw that it was Mike. "We're headed for car rental." Rita listened for a moment. "She can't make reservations without a credit card. Cash only takes you just so far." Rita was pissed. "We'll hit all of the car rentals while we're here, after that we're going to start with Disney hotels if the rental car comes up empty. It's the only other way to get around here." Rita listened for a while longer before hanging up.

"No luck on a credit card?" Kevin wasn't really questioning and watched Rita shake her head. "They're going to try and get into the DMV and find out what name she's using. She would need a picture ID to fly and a credit card to make a reservation," Rita said. "So will the people she was with, maybe they got everything at the same time," Kevin suggested which had Rita back on her phone giving all of that to Javi before hanging up. "Take the picture of all of them and let's hit the rental car places, maybe we'll get lucky. After that we'll go to the Disney hotels. I'll get us a room while we search." Rita wasn't worried about sharing a room with him since she was married and so was Kevin.

"We need to go shopping unless you want to wear the same clothes tomorrow," Kevin pointed out. "We'll stop after we get our car." She wasn't interested in wearing the same underthings the next day either.

Kevin was shaking his head when he found Rita again. "Right, shopping it is then." They went to where their car was located, showed their rental agreement, and got the car keys. The closest mall was where they went to get a couple of days' worth of clothes and other little things.

Rita paid to park at the Transit and Ticket Center. There they picked up a list of Disney hotels. "I'll take the All this and All that while you start with the main ones, the Grand Floridian and the others. We'll use the buses to get around. Call immediately if you get a hit. I've got us a room at the Port Orleans." Rita walked to the bus transit station while Kevin stood there briefly then turned to head for the monorail. "I wonder if I can write off a pass into Epcot on my expense report?" Kevin muttered to himself along the way. "Jenny will kill me if Sarah Grace doesn't beat her to it," he groaned.

Rita kept telling herself that if it was Kate she should be staying where it was the least expensive. It was likely why she chose that dive of an apartment. What she didn't understand was why she was with these other people. Rita pulled out her phone since she was all alone on her way to All-Star Music Resort. "Refresh my memory. We saw what we think was Kate being picked up by someone tall and someone short; that was six years ago. How old would the teenager be if you took six years away from him or her?" Rita questioned Mike. "Ten or eleven depending on when his or her birthday was," Mike replied.

"So six years later the little one is now a teenager." An idea was percolating in her mind. "I'll buy it, but why are they back and who's the third? And the first place they go is Walt Disney World?" Mike asked. Rita thought for a moment. _"SHE'S ON VACATION!_ ...She's here to show them where she lived, show them our planet." Rita thought she was on to something. "With a baby?" Mike questioned. "She got pregnant and had a child." Rita answered like it was the most obvious conclusion. "This is kind of taking the Stockholm Syndrome a little far don't you think?" Mike insisted. Rita was silent for a time. "Brain washing?" Rita suggested even though it didn't make sense even to her. "Doesn't matter; we find her and we ask her. Keep looking, we're in the dark out here." Rita ended the call.

Kevin was glad Jenny wasn't with him for this. The Grand Floridian was just her kind of hotel and they didn't stand a chance of being able to afford to stay there. Maybe he would be back in two or three years after Sarah Grace was old enough and tall enough to ride most of the rides.

They may have been CIA but they weren't suppose to be working inside the States, yet they were. Kevin showed them his FBI badge and showed them the picture of the five of them including the baby Kate was carrying. "Have you seen these people? Possibly going by the name Katherine Beckett?" Kevin asked the desk clerk and watched him look up the name on his computer. "I don't have anyone by that name listed. You could try the ticket desk." He pointed to an area where an older couple were talking to someone.

Rita was leaving the All-Star Music Resort and was headed for the All-Star Movies Resort. She sent Kevin a text that she was strike one.

Kevin was ready to pull out his fake FBI badge to get these old people out of his way. The man wasn't asking questions anymore, he was telling the woman stories of his life. "Excuse me a moment. May I answer your quick question?" she called out over the elderly couple to Kevin.

Kevin showed all of them his FBI ID. "I'm looking for these people possibly going under the name Katherine Beckett." Kevin showed her their picture just as the elder couple slipped off to get away from an FBI agent. "I know these people! They went to the Animal Kingdom yesterday; today they're at the Magic Kingdom. I don't know their names and they didn't purchase their tickets here. They already had their Park Hopper Passes," she told him which had his heart hammering in his chest. He had them! They had been here and would likely be back.

"You're sure?" Kevin couldn't afford an improper ID of Kate. "Quite sure, they were easy to remember. She called her husband babe, the daughter called her... Mom even though she didn't look old enough to be her mother. The other woman didn't say much. The husband was handsome and his long silver hair and the daughter's long orange hair was striking, something I'll never forget. They were all tall, really tall with long legs that I'd kill for. The baby was being so good, nice and quiet. Are they in trouble?" she inquired. "Thanks." Kevin finally had something concrete. He took out his phone while walking away from her. "I've got them, Grand Floridian. They used the ticket information desk to find out which park to go to. She's not using her name if they have a room here," Kevin told her. "Stay there and keep your eyes open. I'm coming to you, might take me an hour." Rita hung up on him.

Rita was jumpy since she was stuck on a bus going to the wrong resort. Finding out that she had to go to one of the parks or Downtown Disney first to catch a bus to the Grand Floridian only pissed her off even more.

Rita ran from the bus into the Grand Floridian and immediately saw Kevin, his eyes glued on the front entrance and the bank of elevators. Kevin saw her stride right over to him and sit down next to him. "I haven't seen them. She must be using a different name if they're staying here. Not Kate Beckett or Serena Kaye. According to the ticket information lady," Kevin pointed at the desk, "she looked happy and was calling the male, babe. I've got positive ID on her, the male, and the teenager. Just not the other female. The teenager with the orange hair called Kate, Mom." Kevin saw the shocked look on her face. "Didn't make sense to me, either. I've been sitting here wondering if this really is a Stockholm syndrome gone too far. Relating to your captors and caring about them is one thing, but to change who you are and be called Mom by a teenager that isn't yours _and_ have a baby with your captor? It may be stretching things a bit." Kevin wasn't convinced.

At that moment Rita's phone sounded off. "What have you got?" Rita saw the name Javi on her phone. "That friend of a friend has had another unidentified flying object show up a few days ago. It came in from the Atlantic and used the Hudson River to get into the city. They lost it around the Jacqueline Kennedy Onassis Reservoir in Central Park. Mike's on his way out there and will set up a stakeout of the reservoir if he can find a vantage point," Javi told her.

"Call Jack and bring him up to date. We think we might have her at the Grand Floridian. We're waiting for her to show up again even if it means sitting here till after midnight." Rita hung up. "Another ship has landed in Central Park, same place as last time," she informed him. "Too coincidental," Kevin commented as she nodded in agreement.

It was hours later. "I'm hungry and thirsty. I'm going to try and find a vending machine," Kevin announced then stood up and stretched unobtrusively. "I'll take a diet Coke if you can find one." He found a combination snack and soda machine. "Christ, $3 for a soda, $2 for a 99-cent bag of chips, $3 for a bottle of water." He shook his head and pulled out his wallet. "I'm not even going to get a receipt to expense this stuff." Kevin was soon walking back with a diet Coke, a bottle of water, a bag of Nacho Cheese Doritos, and a PayDay candy bar.

"Don't ask me what it cost," he grumbled as he gave her the diet Coke and bag of Doritos. "Thanks." Rita ripped her bag open and started eating. She was starving too, but they had to stay.

Kevin's eyes were heavy and except for alternating a trip to the restroom, neither of them had moved. Suddenly Rita slapped him in the chest which had him fully awake in a second. Right in front of them walked Kate Beckett pushing a stroller that looked to be more full of stuff than a baby. The man was right behind her and he was carrying the baby. Behind him was the teenager and finally the other woman. They were headed for the elevator so Rita and Kevin had to move fast. "Kate?" Rita called out after stopping not far away with Kevin next to and just a little behind her. Kate's head whipped around and the look Rita got was the one she had been fearing for years.

" _ **YOU!**_ _"_ Kate snarled. She left the stroller and slowly made her way towards Rita. "You told me my parents were dead. What the hell do you want now? What more of my soul do you need?" Rita saw the blow coming and if it had been anyone else she would have stopped it, except Kate moved faster than she was giving her credit for. Her mind had only just starting to process if she could have prevented the attack. Rita felt pain and did nothing to stop it. Her heart told her that she deserved it. The pain was her penance for what she had done to her years ago. Her world came crashing down and went dark.

Kevin, however, tried to stop Kate. He actually tried to get hold of her, but what he saw next was a whirling streak of orange that seemed to blur in front of him before his vision went black.


	56. Chapter 56

**CH56**

"You can go, all of you." Rita was still in the lobby of the Grand Floridian and she was sitting in a chair holding a bag of ice someone had handed her to her head. There were Disney security personnel watching over Kate and the others who were sitting not that far away. Rita had never thought of Disney Security being these guys. If anyone had asked her she would have said they had rent-a-cops that didn't even know how to hold a weapon much less fire one. These guys were anything but those guys, neither were the two Orange County Sheriffs deputies not far away. Four armed and very serious Disney Security along with two from the sheriffs office meant there was a heck of a lot of testosterone floating around. If Jack was here these six might never see the light of day again, but he wasn't. They should be thanking their lucky stars.

"I'm a federal agent and this is no longer your concern. What this is is a simple misunderstanding. What you think no longer matters. I suggest you leave and I'll forget that you were ever here," Rita told the Disney security officer. "Damn feds." He cursed softly, collected his security officers, and pulled the Orange County Sheriffs with them. "You may think that, but I just saved your livelihood. So you can go home and tell your wife that you're still employed and not busted down to crossing guard," Rita informed him as he stalked away. She didn't hear the growl he made since he was too far away by then and she wasn't paying any attention to him anymore regardless.

She did turn her head to look at Kevin who looked worse then she felt. "Do I want to know?" she inquired. Kevin shook his head. "Just don't underestimate the teenager if you say or do something wrong."

Rita dropped the bag of ice and walked over to Kate and the rest of them. The woman was lying on a sofa, while Kate was sitting in a chair nursing the baby under a blanket with the male standing behind her. The teenager was watching every move she made and the look on her face only confirmed what Kevin had warned her about. _'Mess with her and you answer to me!'_

"I know I'm the last person you want to see..." Kate interrupted her. _"YOU THINK!?"_ Rita had the grace to shrink under Kate's verbal assault. "I have a lot to tell you and we should really talk somewhere other than here." Rita couldn't and wouldn't say what she wanted to say out here in the lobby of a major hotel. "And what makes you think I want to listen to anything you have to say? You ripped my heart out the last time we talked. I'm lucky to have someone to piece it back together again for me." Rick bent down just a little and placed a hand on Kate's shoulder.

"We need to talk about your parents." Rita hoped that was enough to give her some time. "My deceased parents you mean," Kate countered with venom still in her voice. Rita noticed that the woman was now sitting and watched the man squeeze her shoulder.

Kate sighed heavily. "Fine, you've got two minutes before I finish what I started." She felt her son finish and made herself presentable before lifting the blanket from over him.

Rita and Kevin followed them upstairs and into an amazing room that must be costing her a pretty penny. "Give me a minute and then you've got yours." Kate entered a bedroom with her son leaving everyone in the living room. Rita and Kevin took the dining room table while the others either sat or stood in the living room. Rita didn't fail to notice that her two minutes had just been reduced to one.

Kate was back in a minute. "Two minutes." She looked at her watch. That told Rita that she was serious. "Your parents weren't just lawyers. They were good lawyers but that's not all they did. Jack and Mike approached them years ago. You'd only just started high school and they were asked if they would help. I was added to the team not long after. It involved a case that we thought they were perfect for. By the time you left for Stanford we had closed the case with their assistance."

"A little later we got wind of another major problem. An assistant DA for New York City was blackmailing a number of police officers and was getting rich off of it. He used the money to finance his way into politics. When the money ran out he had two of them killed to silence them. Now normally this would all be part of an FBI case and we would've let them handle it. However, not long after, he made it to state senator then eventually US senator. It was partly because he had funded his own campaign so he wasn't beholden to any super PACs for their money. He didn't have to listen and do what they wanted."

"This is where our team came in. By then he had a partner who was funneling money to him through his drug sales. Drugs he got from out of the country. It was clean money also since it couldn't easily be traced back to overseas drug sales. We got wind that this senator was going to make a run for the presidency. His primary issue was that people were trying to figure out how he could afford the cost of elections while not raking in donations from super PACs. Those people had a habit of turning up dead when they got too close. He was leaving a trail of dead bodies everywhere. He himself wasn't doing the killing and he was covering his tracks quite well."

"Your parents caught a lead and for reasons that escape us, decided to follow up on it without backup. They didn't call us for support. It was only blind luck that we were following a couple of detectives at the time." Rita turned to look at Kevin since she had just told him something neither he nor Javi knew about, and saw a light go on.

"The man they were meeting was a precinct captain. We learned later he was one of the officers the senator was blackmailing to keep him quiet. The captain had information damaging to him and he was willing to hand it over and your parents went to meet him." Rita was still amazed that Kate was still listening and no longer watching her watch. "There was a firefight and the captain was killed even though he had planned ahead and had backup waiting for him. They, however, were unable to prevent the shooting. Your parents ran and while they did, they were hit several times and severely wounded." Rita paused to gather her thoughts about what to say next. She also saw that Kate was listening since she had caught the part about her parents being shot. "And why would my parents be involved in any of this?" Kate wasn't buying any of it. It was a pretty story but it had nothing to do with her parents.

"Because your parents saw the need for their skills as part of our team. We're both agents just not FBI but CIA. Same as your parents since the time you started high school." Rita got the reaction she was expecting. "That's impossible, my parents were lawyers not spies. I think you can leave now." Rita watched the male start to move her way.

"Your parents aren't dead." Rita decided to try shock therapy so she could keep trying to reach her. "Yes, they were shot in that firefight, severely wounded in fact. They both lost a great deal of blood and actually did die on the way to surgery. Johanna has had her hip replaced while your father has had his shoulder replaced. It took months of physical therapy to get them up on their feet again. You were told they died because for one, they actually had both died once already and there was no guarantee that they were going to survive the injuries they sustained. Secondly, we couldn't allow our investigation to be corrupted or exposed. If he made it to the presidency this country would be in a state of hell by now, riddled with cheap drugs that he was making a fortune off of. As bad as it sounds, your pain for your parents was not worth sacrificing our investigation. It was, to be blunt, bigger than you."

"The United States wouldn't be a super power any longer with him as president, provided that this planet existed at all. By the time your parents had recovered sufficiently for you to be informed that they were alive and place you in protective custody while they went through physical therapy, you had disappeared on us." Kate had put 2+2 together and figured that was about the time she moved and started using cocaine. Rita reached into a pocket and took out a flash drive. "You have a computer." She held it out.

Moments later Kate, Alexis, Rick, and Claire were watching what was on it. "That's us Mom." Alexis was a little shocked as she watched a pieced-together movie of their leaving the lake area till they reached Kate and then traveled back the way they came. It confirmed everything for Rita, it was these two that had taken Kate all those years ago. "Jack and I went to that site and found your coat and boots. We had the hair strands that we found tested; they were a match for you. We couldn't positively identify you wearing whatever that was. However, we had found your apartment and found the cocaine that was left behind."

Kate slumped. She had been found out, her moment of weakness had been found out and she had been trapped into using it just like Alexis had told her. "We also had a radar recording of an object that left the reservoir in Central Park and never came back down. We could only speculate where you had been taken. We just didn't know why or if you had ever really had a choice in the matter."

"We had reached a point in our attempt at finding you and joining you with your parents that we couldn't do anything about. Then we caught your face in Manhattan a couple of days ago and have been chasing after you ever since." Rita concluded her story.

Kate was still staring at the laptop that stopped playing and didn't feel all eyes on her. Finally, "And my parents?" She just stared at the screen. "Alive and well and living in their old home in Manhattan. They're still working as lawyers while they help us with cases for the CIA. Johanna's having a little trouble with her hip and they have ripped out the spiral staircase that we put in for them and replaced it with an elevator, a glass encased one actually, but they're doing well." Rita had been in their home after putting in the elevator.

"Johanna ripped us a new one when we told them what we had done. It's an action in my life that I'm going to regret till the day I die. I – or we – had it coming. They were in pain over losing you for the first few years. Now they're just hoping that you're somewhere safe and that you're happy and loved. They're still living in the very same home where you grew up. Though it has undergone a small remodel." Actually it had been gutted and totally redesigned.

"They don't as yet know that we have spotted you. If we couldn't get to you before we could stop you and talk to you, we didn't want to get their hopes up. We have, however, learned our lesson so we would eventually have told them all we had learned and what we had done to reach you. What you do now is up to you. We are going to tell them – eventually. What we tell them is up to you." Rita looked down, silent.

Not long after all of that Rita and Kevin stopped at the front door leading out of their room. "They do love you, Kate, and miss you terribly. Their pain is all our fault as is your pain, and for that I am sincerely sorry. I wish there had been another way." Rita left with Kevin right behind her.

"How long do we wait to tell them what we know?" Kevin asked her. "Are you kidding?" Rita took out her phone and called her husband. "We found her Jack, we've even talked to her. She knows everything now. You need to get the two of them here to Orlando and make sure they have tickets to Disney. I'm going to make a reservation for the two of them for the next week in the Grand Floridian which is where they are staying. If that isn't long enough get Jim or Jo here, tell us and we'll fix that."

"What did she say about where she's been all this time?" Jack was curious about that. "I didn't ask her, that's more up to Jim and Jo, not us," Rita countered. "I'll have them on a plane tomorrow even if it's a charter which it might end up being anyway. How did she look?" he inquired. "Pretty good actually. She kicked my ass with astounding ease and the teenager got to Kevin. She's been trained in hand-to-hand and she's good." Kevin grumbled about being taken by a teenager. "She's with the people who took her from the look of it and they're supporting her. She's wearing a wedding ring, so was the male and I'm betting the baby is theirs. The teenager calls her Mom; they seem close." Rita finished, giving him a quick rundown of what she'd seen.

"Stay there, I'll be out with Jim and Jo. We'll play it by ear from there." Jack hung up. He had work to do. "Looks like your going to get your wish. We're going to be staying so we may as well get a park pass and have some fun," Rita told Kevin. "Jenny and Sarah Grace?" he asked. "You two can have our room. I'll find another with Jack when he gets her with Jim and Jo. I'll even get the lot of you a park hopper pass; how you get them here and stay longer than our two nights is your dime." That made Kevin happy as he pulled out his phone to get his wife and little girl to Orlando.

The very next morning... "Why are we going to Orlando again?" Johanna questioned Jack. "Because we have a lead and we need you two to be there." Jack didn't tell them the truth. "So why are we still just sitting here?" Jim queried as they sat in a nice sized private jet because they knew the pilot was onboard. "We have two more passengers to take with us," Jack told them and didn't say anything more.

Eventually Jenny and her daughter climbed up the steps. "Hi!" Sarah Grace chirped and Jack got up to tell the pilot they could go now. "Hi!" Johanna smiled. "What's your name?" Johanna was instantly in love. She was lovely and bubbly and looked happy. "Sar Gace," she said proudly. "Sarah Grace, honey," Jenny corrected her softly. Johanna simply smiled. "And how old are you?" Johanna had a guess but wanted her to tell her. She held up her hand and carefully folded in her thumb. "I'm four." Jenny smiled at Johanna and told her that Sara Grace had just turned four. She then planted her daughter in a seat and buckled her in. "Four, that's a good age." Johanna could still remember when Katie was four. "Gonna see Daddy, he's in ...Din-ey?" Sarah Grace looked at her mother. "Walt Disney World," Jenny supplied. "And who is your daddy?" Johanna was curious. "Kevin Ryan, I'm his wife Jenny and this is our inquisitive daughter."

"Kevin! He's... him and Javi..." Johanna wasn't sure she had the authority to tell her, and Jack took that moment to come back and sit down. "You're Jim and Johanna Beckett," Jenny suddenly realized. "I'm so sorry, Kev told me that your daughter was missing. I can't imagine the pain of that." Even the thought of losing Sarah Grace made Jenny's heart skip a beat.

"We're all going to Walt Disney World?" Jim finally spoke. Jim looked at Jack and had questions but he knew Jack. If he wasn't going to talk, asking him questions wasn't going to get him any answers.

Except for talking about their histories and what Katie was like when she was four no one spoke about Disney again.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

Jenny had their bags and Sarah Grace was allowed to pull her little suitcase behind her. "Here's yours and your husband's five day park hopper pass. Your hotel room is waiting for you." He handed over the paperwork. "And this is a loaded card. It has $5,000 dollars on it for you and your husband to use. You'll find that you don't need a car if you stay on the property. He should be waiting for you in your hotel lobby." Jack smiled at her which was a little unnerving for Jenny. "Thank you." She knew he was going out of his way to be nice. She kissed his cheek and went to the ground transportation.

"We have our own hotel to get to. Rita's already there waiting for us." Jack took them and headed in the same direction as Jenny, they just took a different bus. "The Grand Floridian!" Johanna saw the name on the front of the bus. She had always wanted to stay there. It was just too expensive to stay there long. "These are yours." Jack gave them their five day park hopper passes and their hotel room information. Jim's eyes opened wide when he read what his wife was holding. "A suite!" Jim could only guess what a week in that room cost.

They dragged their luggage into the lobby of the Grand Floridian where they found Rita waiting for them. Rita and Jack embraced. "I suggest that you check in and unpack first then go to this room." Jack gave Jim a piece of paper that Rita had only just secretly slipped to him.

They had a room. "What or who's in the room?" Johanna demanded. "Is it part of our mission?" Jim inquired. "Just go you two, please. We owe you a lot and this is just one more part of the payment." Rita pleaded with them while holding onto Jack. "What happened to your face?" Johanna placed her hand on a corresponding location of her own face. "I had to pay a small price to hold up my end," Rita remarked cryptically. "Are they here?" Jack asked Rita. "They went to the Studios today and got back early. The little one didn't appear to be happy." Rita answered his question while trying not to give too much away. "We'll be here all week, you have our number if you want us." Jack looked at them and went with Rita over to the elevators so they could unpack since they were staying there, too.

"Those two can really test a man's patience," Jim commented as he watched them go away. Johanna could only nod. "Go check in, find our room, see who we are supposed to meet and then go get dinner?" Jim questioned and followed Johanna to the front desk.

What they didn't know was that their room was exactly like Rick and Kate's. Just that instead of two bedrooms it only had one. The decor was the same for both. Johanna was smiling as she unpacked and left her bag on the queen-sized bed for now as did Jim.

"Ready?" Jim asked her which had Johanna pulling out the note. "Looks like we're on the same floor." They were soon standing outside the door not knowing just why they were here. They were both still silently cursing Jack and Rita for being so damn cryptic over seemingly everything they did. Jim knocked and they waited.

When the door opened the tears instantly started for everyone. _"_ _ **OH MY GOD!**_ _"_


	57. Chapter 57

**CH57**

Guest : It's not so hard to believe that Kate would be hostile to Rita if you think about it. Rita is the one who told her that her parents were dead. She even has documentation to prove it. Her parents weren't there for her wedding. Her mother didn't help her shop for a wedding dress (granted even Kate didn't shop for her dress, but still), her parents were never going to get to see their grandchild, never get to meet her husband, never get to see that she was happy, thankfully never see that she resorted to using drugs. Kate silently blames Rita for all of it and now that she has had hand to hand combat training, she should be more than a match for some stupid FBI lady who ripped out her heart and destroyed her life. PLUS she is still full of hormones. Little Ricky is only a few weeks old. Kate gets to have revenge and protect her new family. Sounded like a no brainer to me. AND readers are supposed to be surprised! If the story was so predictable would you even keep reading it?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kate was left there sitting in a chair after Rita and Kevin had left. "Do you believe them?" Rick asked her. "Believe what?" She was so lost she had no clue what Rick was talking about. "Your parents." He tried to lead her onto the same topic. "Believe that they're dead or that they're alive? Was she lying before or is she lying now?" Kate didn't believe a word of it, her problem was which word did she not believe? So she decided she was lying both times.

"CIA! Yeah, right." She huffed and rolled her eyes. "I was their daughter, you'd think I would know if they were working for the CIA." That alone gave credence that Rita was at least lying now. "CIA?" Alexis questioned. "Central Intelligence Agency. Basically they try and alert the country to threats from other countries. In earlier years they would even attempt to assassinate foreigners, trying to influence politics in another country. Mostly it's one big spy agency that employs thousands." Kate did her best to explain.

"So if she was telling the truth, your parents were spies?" Alexis tried to dumb it down. "My parents were lawyers, not spies. Why would the CIA bother to hire lawyers? What they do is above the law anyway. My parents were _not_ spies." She was sure of it.

"Didn't you mention that your parents had been shot when they were killed?" Alexis questioned her. "That's what she told me six years ago," Kate confirmed. "So maybe she's right this time and they were only wounded," Alexis suggested. Kate shook her head. "Except for her lie today she offered me nothing to change my mind. I'm back to believing that she was lying then or she's lying now. Except I have, or had, their death certificates proving that they're dead. The money I have is because everyone said they were dead. So she's lying now." Kate was convinced. She has or had the evidence to prove it.

"All right. We'll go back to your city to prove it," Alexis offered simply. "We just got here and we're here for another week and a half. ...I can wait to prove that she's lying." Kate wasn't leaving. Then little Rick who had been fussy all day, decided he was now really upset which had Kate up and going into their bedroom to find out what was wrong this time.

"Three more days on our pass and we only made it half way through the Studios," Alexis pointed out. "When you have your own children Alexis, you'll understand," Claire said. "MOTHER!" Alexis had better still be a virgin and stay that way till she's thirty was what Rick was thinking. Claire simply smiled at him, knowing the day was coming and her son had better be ready.

Alexis went downstairs to make dinner reservations inside the Grand Floridian since it looked like her little brother was having a bad day and they needed to stay close to their room.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

Kate mouthed the words, "Mom, Dad?" Yet not a sound escaped her mouth, though having her hands over her mouth might have helped a little. Johanna had her hands over her mouth as her eyes couldn't believe it. She was going to kill Rita for this, this time really kill her. Still Johanna managed to see her daughter just enough though her tears to step into her and squeeze till she finally couldn't hold it in any longer and started crying in earnest.

Jim was standing there slack-jawed while his own tears flowed; he waited his turn to hold their daughter. Johanna finally released her daughter and placed both hands on either side of her face. "I don't believe it." Johanna just let the tears flow.

"You're dead," Kate whispered still trying to wrap her mind around her parents showing up at the door to their room in Walt Disney World. Johanna smiled and felt her husband's hand on her trying to get his turn to hold her. Johanna was shaking her head while Jim crushed her.

All the crying had not gone unnoticed. "Mom?" Alexis questioned hesitantly, which had Johanna taking her eyes off her daughter and onto the young woman with long orange hair. It took a minute for Johanna to process what she had said. Johanna murmured, "Mom?" while looking at Kate who just smiled.

Kate didn't know how but she was sitting on the sofa with her father on one side and her mother on the other. Alexis and Rick had a chair while Claire had pulled in a chair from the bedroom she was sharing with Alexis.

"They told you we were dead, didn't they?" Johanna asked her since she had gone ballistic after Rita had told them what they had done. Kate's tears were still flowing and she wiped them away and nodded. "Death certificates and everything. Insurance and the state said you were."

"What happened?" Johanna questioned her gently. "I was hurting, broken actually. Quit college and tried to disappear, except your faces haunted my dreams. You were dead everywhere except in my nightmares," she explained. "We won't talk about what you did to take the nightmares away." Johanna held her hand in one of hers and patted it. "Oh god!" Kate fell back into the sofa and let her head settle on the back cushion. They knew what she had done! She was convinced that they knew. "It didn't happen Katie, it didn't." Johanna wanted to forget that part. "But it did Mom! You two were gone and my world was destroyed. It made me forget your faces that kept haunting me. ...Alexis was right though, I was hooked and would've soon been looking for something stronger. It would have eventually killed me." Kate really didn't want to go over all of this again. Going over it with her psychiatrist to be an Explorer had been hard enough.

"Alexis? She called you Mom. Why?" Johanna asked. "Because she's mine. ...Ours," Kate confirmed. Johanna and Jim looked Alexis. She looked fifteen, sixteen, or maybe seventeen at the most. It wasn't possible. "Mom adopted me in accordance with our planet's laws," Alexis stated, not ashamed to be adopted by her mother.

"Planet," Jim murmured since he now remembered the theory that Kate had been taken to another planet. "You know about that?" Kate was shocked. "They showed us this little movie with a clear bubble in a snowstorm traveling down snow-covered streets till it stopped and loaded someone into it and went back the way it came," Johanna related. "They they told us about a radar blip that had it going straight up and never coming back down," Jim finished for her.

"It was another planet Mom and Dad. You should see it, it's amazing. They are so advanced. In everything." Kate perked up and wiped the last of her tears away. "But why you honey, why did they have to take you?" Rita and Jack would have found her and brought her to where they were. Everything would have been fine, instead they'd had six years of hell. "That would have been me." Rick lifted up his hand. " _NO BABE,_ I would have gone with you if I had known." Kate was sure she would have gone with them if they had just explained and asked her. Johanna and Jim, however, didn't miss the word "babe." "It's still my fault. You were unconscious and almost frozen to death. If we hadn't found you then, we wouldn't have found you alive and our lives would be changed," Rick said a bit unevenly. "For the worse," Alexis added.

Johanna picked up on the sound of her voice. The teenager with the orange hair, Alexis, loved her daughter. "Mom, huh?" Johanna asked her. "It's been a long six years," Kate said. "You can say that again," Jim remarked softly followed by the sound of little Rick waking up and needing something.

"I'll get him." Rick stood and went into the bedroom. "I'm sorry, I'm Johanna and this is my husband Jim, and you are?" Johanna looked at Claire. "I'm Claire Castle. Rick is my son." Claire gestured toward where Rick went. "My husband's presently deployed on his ship, I'm not sure just when we'll see him again. Weeks, months." Claire really didn't know. "Military ship." Jim approved of a man who knew what he wanted and had the commitment to stick it through. "Spaceship Dad." Kate amended what he was probably thinking. "Spaceship?" Jim questioned not remembering she had been to another planet. Actually he and Johanna weren't processing all of this information completely just yet. "Cruiser technically," Alexis added.

Rick came back in carrying a baby that suddenly had everyone's attention. "He just needed a diaper change." he explained. "Yours and your husband's?" Johanna inquired. "Mine actually, well, ours. Rick's and mine." Kate corrected her which had both Johanna and Jim staring at her slack-jawed. Just when were the surprises going to end? "Yours?" Johanna tried to wrap her mind around this. Then Kate lifted up her left hand to show off her wedding ring. "You're ...married?" Johanna wasn't sure she could process much more. "Is there a reason why she shouldn't be married to my son?" Claire asked somewhat coldly, not sounding happy with her. "No, yes, maybe. ...I don't know. Katie was nineteen the last time we saw her. It's the age difference that we're still stuck on. I'm not sure we've yet processed that she's been out in space to another planet." Johanna defended herself a little stiffly toward Claire. "MOTHER!" Rick and Kate cried at the same time.

They both looked a little contrite and kept quiet though staring at each other didn't end. "And how long have you two been married?" Johanna questioned. "A little over two and a half years," Rick replied. He was done with them grilling Kate. "And what's his name?" Johanna questions taking her eyes off of Claire and onto the baby. "Richard James Castle," Kate answered.

The Becketts' mouths dropped open in surprise. "You named him after...?" Jim finished for his wife, "Me?" They were shocked and thrilled at the same time. "You were dead Dad." Kate defended her choice. "I'm honored." Jim's voice cracked. He never expected to have a grandson named after him. Not that he was even sure about wanting grandchildren. To him Kate was too young to be having kids.

"May I?" Johanna held out her arms and waited for Rick's consent before standing and taking him from him. Then she sat back down next to her daughter. "It looks like he has your chin and maybe your hair," Johanna said. "He has Rick's eyes though." Kate saw her husband's eyes when she looked at him. "And my son's vocal cords," Claire added. "Thanks a lot Mother." Rick pretended to be offended and got chuckles out of the others.

"How old is he?" Johanna questions. "He's just three and a half weeks," Rick answered. "How long have you been back?" Johanna asked. "Not that long, four or five days," Rick replied. "We came by ship," Alexis added. "Spaceship." Jim needed to hear it, it was all just too fantastic to believe. He watched Alexis nod.

Johanna got a whiff of something and checked his diaper. "I think he needs changed again and might be hungry," Johanna pointed out. "I'll take him." Kate lifted her son out of her mother's arms and moved toward the bedroom. "Don't go anywhere." She glared at them both. "And you're both going to dinner with us," she informed them. "I'll adjust our reservation," Alexis announced and picked up the phone.

"What do you do?" Johanna looked at Rick. "I'm a pilot and navigator." He kept it simple. "Dad's the best," Alexis added while she was on hold. "Spaceships?" Jim queried since all of this was just a lot to digest. Rick just smiled.

"Why Katie? Of all the people, why Katie?" Why did they have to miss their daughter for six long, painful years? "That's a little harder to explain." Rick wasn't sure just how to explain this. "On my planet they build a state of the art ship and send it out into space every eighteen years. Explorers that man these ships are highly prized. They go out into space and ... explore. Maybe find another civilization, hopefully find an unclaimed habitable planet that we can colonize. Find out what's out there. Each of these ships needs a minimum of three people. In our case there was only Alexis and I and we needed a third person to be considered and selected for the honor. It's hard to explain but I just _knew_ the person we needed was on this planet and once we were here I knew exactly where that person was. What I didn't know was if they were male or female or even an adult or a child, a teenager," Rick amended. Alexis came back and sat down.

"You've actually been out in space doing this ...exploring?" Johanna watched the two of them nod. "But Katie has never been out in space," Johanna countered not yet understanding why Katie. "None of us have, save for a select few astronauts," Jim added.

"It took three years to build the ship and we were in classes for those three years learning how to operate and repair the ship. Mom's actually our lead Engineer. She can fix everything that was on the ship." Alexis staunchly defended her mother and her talent. "Katie, ...a lead engineer on an alien spaceship?" Still another shock that she and Jim were having trouble trying to understand. "Mom's the best, we're alive because of her." Alexis was proud of her mother and she deserved the credit for them being alive.

"You said was," Jim pointed out. They watched Rick and Alexis start looking at the floor. "We were defending a young civilization that we found from an aggressor. We ended up in combat against six other ships. We sort of both won and lost the fight."

"Come again?" Jim said. "We were defending our new friends and their four ships from someone that wanted to kill them and take their planet. I'm still not sure exactly what happened. We were taking damage and we were hurting." Rick paused. "We lost six of our ten generators that provided power for the ship," Alexis said.

"We were on the run from some missiles and tried a maneuver to get them to hit one of their own ships just as we went to FTL. But then everything went wrong," Rick explained. "We crashed," Alexis stated simply. "FTL, as in faster than light?" Jim wanted to be clear and watched both of them nod. "You can travel faster than light? Just how far out there were you?" Jim asked though he was pretty sure whatever the answer was he wouldn't understand it. "Pumpkin?" Rick turned to her since she was the genius of this family. It was then that Alexis wished she had her computer from their ship. "We were two years out before we crashed at an approximate speed of..." Alexis tried to do the math in her head. "57,000 light years or a little over 342 quadrillion of your miles, roughly. ...I think. I could be more exact if I had my computer."

"Alexis is a genius." Kate walked back in carrying her son and brushed her hand over Alexis's hair along the way. "It's hard not to love her." She sat back down between her parents with her son who was still awake and nestled between his mother's legs looking up at everyone. "And who's the most precious baby boy there is?" She cooed at him, played with his toes, and lowered her face down to his so he could see her and smell her. "And Mom continues to murder our language," Alexis teased which as Kate stuck her tongue out at her. "I'm sure you were just as precious when you were this age and your father, as you say, murdered our language just as much," she retorted. "I sincerely doubt that." Alexis wasn't buying it. Rick decided not to say anything, since he knew that he had.

Since little Rick was in easy reach, Johanna picked up his hand from one side and he wrapped his tiny fingers around one of hers while Jim did it from the other. Little Rick didn't know just what to do so he wiggled as much as he could as his mother's face came into view again.

"I presume you four got here by spaceship?" Jim inquired. "A military Corvette this time actually. We had a long distance courier ship when we came for Mom. It was kind of small and not really that comfortable," Alexis said. "This ship isn't any more comfortable Lex. Bunk beds everywhere, open showers and toilets. It's definitely not the Jupiter II." It was big but there was nothing luxurious about it. "Jupiter II? Like the TV series? I suppose you had a robot too," Jim teased. Kate grinned. "Actually Dad..." she trailed off and grinned even wider at his look of shock. "His name is Vincent," Alexis told them. "He's a little small, red, and he floats everywhere he goes," Kate added. "He's cute, too," Alexis said with a smile.

"Time for dinner," Claire announced. That got everyone up as Kate wrapped baby Rick up in her chest wrap so she could carry him down to the restaurant while Rick picked up the diaper bag.

 **Victoria and Albert** **'** **s**

First Course - Amuse-Bouche

Second Course - Seared Tuna with Mango and Avocado

Third Course - Virginia Black Bass with Petite French Lentils and Roasted Carrots

Fourth Course - Long Island Duck with Turnip Kraut

Fifth Course - Australian Kobe-style Beef Tenderloin with Bordelaise Sauce

with Belly and Baby Beets

Sixth Course - Selection of Cheese, Gouda Reypenaer, Point Reyes Toma, Wyngaard Chèvre Affiné, and Colston Bassett Stilton

Dessert - Hawaiian Kona Chocolate Soufflé

"I'm stuffed and that was delicious," Johanna remarked with a contented sigh while they were sipping coffee. "That was ...different. I didn't recognize any of it," Claire said. Kate chuckled as she checked on her sleeping son. "Mom said the same thing about our food," Alexis commented. "And those things your planet calls eggs." Kate rolled her eyes. "Mom's a good cook and we had to go through a lot of eggs before we found one that she liked." Alexis giggled at her mother's expense. "You were paying attention?" Johanna glared at her daughter, convinced Kate hadn't learned a thing. "Yeah, well... Okay, I'm busted." she started blushing.

"CIA? Really?" Kate really wanted to hear this. "Since high school?" she added. "Speaking of being busted," Jim said which earned him a swat on the arm from Johanna. "It's not what you think. The others do all the hard work out in the field. Your father and I simply analyze the paperwork that they bring back and indicate if what they have will be admissible in court. Sometimes what we find leads to more leads for still more information. We sit at our desks and do legal work," Johanna clarified. "Except for that one day when you got yourselves killed," Kate pointed out a little bitterly. "That was my fault. I talked your father into going out with me to obtain some critical information from an informant," Johanna began to explain. "An NYPD precinct captain," Kate said and saw the shock on her parents' faces.

"It seemed so simple, take what he was going to hand over and go home. Then he got shot and we started running. Suddenly my hip hurt like hell and your father, who got stupid on me, pulled out a gun and started shooting." Johanna was still angry with him about that. "I got him didn't I?" Jim defended himself. "The one that shot me yes, just not the one that shot you," Johanna countered heatedly.

"And then I was told that you were dead," Kate stated without emotion. "Rita, yeah. I was so angry that they had done that." Johanna gritted her teeth. "Your mother ripped her a new one," Jim told her, proud of his wife. "She had it coming," Johanna defended herself.

"I waited till way after midnight for you two to show up. I finally went home starving since I didn't eat anything. Then that woman showed up. She ripped my heart out and crushed it." Kate's tears started. Johanna reached across the table to take one of Kate's hands. "I'm so sorry honey, so very sorry. Going there was my idea and I've been beating myself up ever since. It was supposed to be just a simple document pick up, that's all." Johanna's own tears dripped down her face.

"That was followed by months of painful physical therapy. Jo had to learn how to walk again and I still can't get my arm to reach around like it's supposed to." Jim flexed his shoulder and scrunched his face in pain. It seemed like everyone had pain of some kind.


	58. Chapter 58

**CH58**

The next morning they were informed that Epcot was the best place to go so now all of them including Jim and Johanna were finally past security and had inserted their cards to get them inside. That was followed by still more walking.

Alexis picked up a map for everyone including one for Jim and Johanna. "The first one is something called Spaceship Earth. Sounds interesting." Walking up to it, they looked up at a giant ball. The ride was slow and took them on a journey from cavemen to present with a view of Earth as seen from space. "Next," Alexis muttered after they got off and turned left, not the least bit impressed with the ride.

 _Universe of Energy._ "Something about Ellen DeGeneres explaining energy," Alexis commented, uninterested. They watched a weird lady who looked like she had no brains complaining. _"DINOSAURS!?"_ Alexis had had enough. She was up and walking for the EXIT sign. "LEX!" Kate went after her followed by Rick, Claire, Johanna, and Jim. "LEX WAIT!" Kate did her best to run after her as she strode away from the building not paying any attention to just where. Kate had finally gotten in front of her and Alexis stopped while the others caught up.

"What is _wrong_ with this planet? There are dinosaurs everywhere. They pretend to try and kill you. They have hundreds of stuffed dinosaurs, blow-up dinosaurs, dinosaurs on towels. I hate this planet, I hate it!" Alexis ranted. Kate hugged her from the side since they hadn't stopped to get their stroller and little Rick was in her arms. "Alexis?" Rick tried hugging her from behind. "I want to go home Dad, I just want to go home." Disney World might have been pretend but the damn things were everywhere. "No more dinosaurs, I promise. We haven't even ridden Star Tours yet and that Hollywood Tower looked like fun. This place has different counties represented here. We'll be more careful, no more dinosaurs," Kate said. "Come on Lex, we only just started. Maybe it has another roller coaster, you liked those," she wheedled.

Rick went back for the stroller while Claire held onto Alexis. "Dinosaurs?" Johanna questioned, puzzled, while they waited for Rick. "We ended up in combat with six other ships who were there to kill our new friends. We still don't know exactly what happened, but our ship was damaged and we crashed on a planet. It was filled with real dinosaurs. Giant plant eaters, raptors, and even T-Rex. They all seemed bent on killing us," Kate explained. "You're not serious?" Jim couldn't believe such a thing. "They broke into our compound and we were forced to retreat back into the ship that didn't have any environmental systems. No heating, nor air conditioning, no exhaust. We were trapped. Then Rick's dad, Martin, showed up and saved us. We were as good as dead up to that point."

"Real dinosaurs, like the ones that died off here tens of millions of years ago?" Jim tried to understand. "Real dinosaurs," she confirmed and watched her mom walk off towards Claire and Alexis. "Real dinosaurs?" Johanna asked Alexis. "I hate dinosaurs, I hate that planet and this one is nuts. All they did was try and kill us. It wasn't our fault that we crashed there."

"Dinosaurs?" Claire murmured, not knowing what they were. Alexis took her watch off and downloaded what she had onto Claire's watch. "Don't say I didn't warn you." Alexis let herself be hugged by Johanna. Claire knew better than to watch the 3D pictures or movies that Alexis had recorded so she saved it for later.

 _Mission Space._ Another ride not suitable for infants so they took turns riding it. "That was okay, not real enough but okay." Alexis was happier but not impressed.

 _Test Track._ They could hear the cars screaming around the building. The wait time, however, stood at fifty-five minutes already so they got Fast Passes for a little past 3:00 pm.

 _Imagination._ Everything seemed simple and child-like and they walked through it relatively quickly.

 _The Land._ They decided to eat lunch there since little Rick let them know that he needed attention. Kate changed him and covered up so she could nurse him. The wait for Soarin' Around the World was over an hour and they could only have one Fast Pass at a time. "Well this sucks." Alexis wasn't having any fun so far.

The hydroponics during their ride didn't impress her. "The hydroponics on our ship was better," Alexis grumbled, trailing behind everyone on their way back to Test Track. Test Track turned out to be another ride not suitable for infants. Kate had Alexis raising her arms over her head as they screamed around the outside of the building. "That was cool." Alexis finally started smiling.

A quick trip over to Soarin' showed that they couldn't get in until 7:30 by then using Fast Pass with over a 2 hour wait at the moment.

 _Seven Seas with Nemo and Friends._ Turtle Talk with Crush was interesting as a fake turtle actually interacted with the kids down front. Alexis was impressed with the vast amount of aquarium that made up most of the building.

They went back to _The Land_ for dinner while they waited for their Fast Pass time. "How you doing Lex?" She hadn't seen her this disinterested in anything before. "Fine," Alexis bit out. Kate wanted to push and get to what was really bothering her, but she simply put an arm around her and sat with her while the grandparents took care of little Rick.

Their Aloha show was that night at 9:00 so they had to hustle over to the monorail after Soarin' and follow the signs. "We screwed up and ate already," Johanna remarked as food came out for them to eat along with drinks that didn't taste very good and were full of alcohol. However the show had their attention and Alexis was finally starting to warm up about today.

They spent the entire next day in Epcot and toured almost every square foot of the World Showcase. _Mexico, Norway, China, Germany, Italy, The American Adventure, Japan, Morocco, France, United Kingdom, Canada._ They got to see a show out front in China and again in Japan. They watched a play in the street at the United Kingdom and heard the last song performed by _Kilted_ in Canada. They had lunch in Germany and asked for reservations in Canada but were turned away. They went backwards and ate in Italy.

They found a large number of people milling about as they waited for something so they found a spot and waited, too, and were soon rewarded with a massive fireworks display. _"WOW, ...OH, WOW_ _!_ _...Really COOL!"_ Alexis was loving it as were Claire and Rick. "You don't have fireworks?" Kate never saw any but then it was a big planet and they were in school a lot. Rick, Alexis, and Claire shook their heads. "They do this every night?" Alexis was shocked. Her mood seemed to improve on the trip home.

The next and last day they went back to the Hollywood Studios. They got a Fast Pass for Star Tours and then walked in since the wait was just 10 minutes. They looked around before going back to use their Fast Pass.

 _Indiana Jones Stunt Spectacular, Muppet Vision 3D, Honey I shrunk the Audience, Voyage of the Little Mermaid, Twilight Zone Tower of Terror, Rock_ _'N'_ _Roller Coaster._

Alexis and Kate got a Fast Pass for the Tower while they took turns on the Roller Coaster since it wasn't a ride suitable for infants. Then they went back to the Tower again followed by waiting for Alexis to go by herself on the Roller Coaster yet again. "This is so cool Mom!" Alexis was finally having fun. Dinner was at Planet Hollywood, again in Downtown Disney.

Rick, Kate, Claire, and Alexis moved on to Universal while Jim and Johanna stayed in Disney to use up their pass. "This is our address for when you get back in New York. We only have two extra bedrooms but we'll think of something. That way you don't have to stay in a hotel while you decide what to do." Johanna gave Kate a slip of paper and hugged her tightly. "I'm so happy you're back. I still have lots of questions though," she warned Kate. Jim hugged her tightly as well. "We really need to see those wedding pictures. I'm just sorry I wasn't there to walk you down the aisle. And I have yet to figure out if Rick's the right guy for you." He was taking his fatherly duties seriously. "He's the right guy Dad, trust me, he's the right guy. He's my one and done like Mom is for you."

Alexis was hugged farewell as was little Rick while they simply said goodbye to Claire since neither Johanna nor Jim were just quite sure what to make of her.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

"Is this the place?" Alexis asked her mom since Kate looked totally lost. "It's the correct address but it doesn't look right. Way too many plants and we didn't have a garage." They stood there with all of their suitcases. A bit wary, she pressed the doorbell which didn't sound like she remembered. However, when the door opened she found her father standing there. "Katie!" She found herself being swept up in a hug. "Come in, all of you, come in." Jim got out of the way and closed the door behind Claire who was last.

Kate looked confused as she walked in and went down a hall that didn't use to be there. Then she stepped out into the living room that had a glass elevator going up and up with a small spiral staircase next to it on the far side. And then there was the living room fireplace. "What have you done?" She was spinning in place looking at everything.

"Let me show you your rooms and the emergency bedroom we've put together for the short-term and then I can give you the tour. Since little Rick's asleep you can lay him down in the bassinet in your room. We even thought ahead and bought a baby monitor. And by the way, your mom's in the kitchen, something about creating a special meal for today." Jim had no idea what she was doing.

"You have a roof deck?" Kate saw an outdoor kitchen area. Her mouth was still hanging open on the next floor down. "A hot tub on a back patio filled with plants?" Kate was shocked all the way past watching her mother cooking in a huge kitchen that she didn't remember down to the basement where she found a pool table. "This at least explains the pool table we had," Rick commented as he ran his hand along the edge. "Except we never had a pool table. And where did you get that car?" She was confused and amazed at all of it. "I'll let your mother explain." Jim chickened out and retreated to the kitchen table along with everyone else.

"Mom?" Kate was interested in an explanation for this house that wasn't hers. "Katie!" Johanna hugged her. "I've still got some cooking to do." She released Kate, opened a warming drawer, and started taking out a couple of platters destined for the table. "I made some appetizers for us," she told everyone and moved back into the kitchen. Colby-Pepper Jack Cheese Dip with chips, Beef and Asparagus Bundles. "Oh, and try one of these." She took mugs out of the freezer and set them on the table. "It's vanilla ice cream, bananas, and pineapple juice. It doesn't have any alcohol."

Claire gave it a taste test and was soon sucking on her straw trying to empty her glass while dipping a chip in the soft cheese. She wasn't really sure about Kate's parents but she had to admit that Johanna knew how to cook. "Do you have a computer? We have Wi-fi you can connect to," Johanna offered. "Be right back," Alexis announced. She stopped drinking her fruity milkshake and grabbed a Bundle to eat along the way.

She soon returned. "Have Jim tell you the code." Johanna was too busy and couldn't remember it off the top of her head. "Where do you want to stay Mom?" Alexis was up and running. "Just put in New York City and see what that gets you," Kate suggested. "You need help Mom?" Kate did know how to cook after all. "No, sweetheart, you're our guest. Just sit down, drink, and eat. I've got it under control." Johanna went to work on a fresh salad since the meat was in the oven, the cold salad was in the refrigerator and the rolls were in the other oven. The purchased frozen dessert was in the freezer.

"It's a lot Mom, over 251 locations," Alexis informed her. Kate looked over her shoulder. "Limit it to three plus bedrooms and two plus bathrooms." That took it down a little. "Try a minimum of 2,000 square feet." The number came down a lot more. "And no lower than $10,000 a month."

"You have that kind of money?" Johanna asked in surprise as Jim was sitting with Rick and Claire eating and drinking. "I have yours and Dad's life insurance money, as well as the money I got for selling this place. Which reminds me, how'd you get this house back and why did you change it?" Kate stopped looking over Alexis's shoulder. "It's all Jack and Rita's doing, probably mostly Jack." Johanna still had a bone to pick with him over this place. It was way more than they needed. Plus it felt like a young person's home, not theirs. "Who's Jack?" Kate questioned. "Jackson Hunt and Rita Hayworth. Two of our coworkers at the Agency," Jim replied. "Rita Hayworth, seriously?" She remembered her only as Rita. "They did all this?" She waved her arms. "And gave us the car," Jim nodded. "They felt guilty for telling you that we were dead and then when they couldn't actually find you." Johanna had long since worked out why they had a new home along with a new car.

"I'm still angry with her." Kate had barely touched what she had wanted to do to Rita. She found herself being hugged and at first thought it was Rick but no. "You and me both honey, you and me both. But I'm so glad that you're alive and happy. We really should have been there for your wedding." Johanna didn't even know much about Rick and yet here he was married to her – their – daughter.

"I can fix that if you're interested." Claire started searching her watch and soon there was a half-size of real life version of the pictures Alexis had taken hovering above her watch in full 3D. Claire slowly began changing the images. "This is amazing! ...How do you make pictures like this? It looks so real." Johanna and Jim were circling around Claire stood there patiently knowing how important seeing the pictures and video were to Kate's parents. She cycled through a number of pictures and then showed them the video of their vows to each other, the exchange of rings, the tattooing of the other rings, followed by the officiant who married them reminding Kate she could kiss the groom, and she promptly did so.

Johanna wiped her tears. Except for the size and not really being there, it had been amazing. "Where did you get that dress? It's stunning! I've never seen anything like it. How did you get it to do that? ...Play it again, please?" This time she paid more attention to the dress itself. "It shimmers with every step you take. Do you still have it? I'd love to actually see it." She wanted to run her hands over it, see it shimmer and find out what it felt like. However, Kate shook her head, blinking back tears. "It was destroyed when we lost our ship." Except for her ring she had nothing left of her wedding except for Alexis's pictures. Kate soon found herself being hugged by both mothers. They both still had what they had worn during their weddings. Kate was overwhelmed and began crying in earnest. Even Alexis felt bad and soon it had morphed into a four woman hug.

The oven timer sounded and Johanna left the hug before their dinner ended up overcooked. London Broil with halved baby tomatoes, corn, shallots, and green bell peppers on top. Johanna had cooked it low and slow. "Set the table, please, Jim, we're almost ready."

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

Dinner was over and they were sitting in the living room sipping coffee. Leftovers were in Tupperware and in the refrigerator. Everyone had enjoyed it, even Claire who had been mostly noncommittal about the food on this planet, save for one small comment that had passed with no counter comments.

"Okay, I've got three, only one of which has four bedrooms and it's the second most expensive, at 1

$11,000 a month with the most expensive at $15,000. All of them are in something called Brooklyn. Is that far?" Alexis had no idea. "Depends. What does it say about the $11,000 one?" Kate asked. "Four bedrooms, three bathrooms, 3,000 square feet." Alexis paused to look ahead. "Does it give a location?" Johanna inquired this time. "Something called Prospect Heights Historic District." She moved over to sit next to Alexis so she could see. "It just two blocks away from the northern end of Prospect Park." Johanna was impressed. "That's a sought after location. "$11,900 a month. Can you afford that? It's a little under $290 thousand for two years. If my memory's correct, my life insurance payout alone was more than that let alone Jim's."

Kate nodded. "Easily, but how do I even have the money if you two are – or were – alive at the time?" Kate was trying to understand how that worked. "The CIA," Jim stated simply as if the answer was obvious. "Besides we weren't really dead," he added. Kate's anger with Rita flared brightly. "They meant well Katie, and as bad as it sounds, the case we were working on was bigger than you. Or us and our own pain. Both mental and physical." Johanna half defended Rita.

"Talk about pain! Physical therapy was excruciating!" Jim shook his head. "I can fix that if we get to Coruscant," Alexis informed them. "Say that again honey?" Johanna didn't understand. "I can remove the metal parts that you have now and give you real bone, real cartilage," she explained. "You can do that, even at our age?" Johanna didn't want to get her hopes up but it was hard not to given what she and Jim had learned in a short time. "Right after I'm done we can put you in a medical pod for the trip home after you see a little of our planet." Alexis offers.

"Yep, easily." Astonished, Johanna turned to look at Kate. "Alexis graduated college at age eleven Mom, with a Masters in medicine. She's also an Engineer for the ship we were in." Kate watched as both of her parents, completely shocked, opened and closed their mouths like a fish.


	59. Chapter 59

**CH59**

 **It is now 3 months later:**

"Hi Lex." Kate watched Alexis come into the kitchen and sit down to watch her make breakfast. "How was your trip? I didn't get to see you last night when you got home." She started stirring batter for pancakes. "It was ...okay, I guess." Alexis was tired but also not impressed. It had sounded like fun but for her it had turned out to be something else. "Oh no, what happened?" Kate abandoned the batter and hugged Alexis while she was still sitting. The eat-in kitchen area consisted of a small round table that seated four. Its location was amazing however. It had wood floors, wood walls, it had a bow window filled with windows.

"We chose that cruise for you because it was advertised for people roughly your age and it went to Canada and Alaska. That area is supposed to be nice." Kate leaned back to look at her and hoped she would talk to her.

Seattle, Washington; day at sea; Ketchikan, Alaska; Cruise Tracy Arm Fjord, Alaska; Juneau, Alaska, Skagway, Alaska; day at sea; Victoria, British Columbia; Seattle, Washington.

They had even arranged for a hotel for two nights so she could see Seattle. Maybe visit the Market Front, go to the Space Needle. "Was it your roommate?" It had been part of the plan they had selected for her. It had reduced the costs but that wasn't why they had selected it for her. She could've had her own room for all of it.

"Her name was Angela and she was eighteen," Alexis began. Kate already knew this part, they had read a little something that Angela had sent to Alexis about her. "And?" she encouraged. "Angela was..." Alexis was reluctant to be critical of her. "Come on sweetie, talk to me." Alexis sighed and decided to tell her mother. "She drank a lot..." Kate broke in. "You mean alcohol?" Alexis nodded. "She called it partying and came back to our room drunk and spent time in the bathroom throwing up, only to do it again the next day." Alexis hesitantly told her a little of what had happened. "Oh, sweetie. What else?" She knew there had to be more. "She locked me out of our room one time..." Kate exploded. _"SHE WHAT!"_ She was ready to chase this Angela down and do, well, something to her. "I think there was a boy with her," Alexis added. "WHAT!" That was it. "Where's the phone? Someone's going to get a piece of my mind." She abandoned breakfast completely and left the kitchen. "MOM, DAD I NEED YOU TWO." Her parents were lawyers after all.

By lunch Alexis had an electronic ticket for a cruise on any ship for the same length of time or less that the cruise line traveled to in the same cabin type or less if she booked and completed the trip within a year. "Go get your computer and find another cruise, one that you like this time. One of us will go with you or you can go alone, without a roommate." Kate embraced her and watched Alexis start searching.

"Thanks Mom, I can't believe what that brat did." Kate was still fuming. "WHAT!?" She saw the look on her mother's face. "Who are you and what have you done with my nineteen-year-old daughter? The daughter I knew didn't act like a mother who was protecting her daughter." Johanna was smiling wide at the role reversal.

Kate was still in full-on mother bear mode when what her mother had said hit her and she began to laugh. "My god. I am, aren't I?" She kept on laughing. "It does tell me one thing," Johanna said. "What's that?" she questioned. "That you love her completely. Enough that you've protected her and stood up for her as best you can."

Alexis came running in since she had already found something and needed her mom's opinion and ended up getting one from her grandmother, too.

 _Barcelona, Spain_ _;_ _Cartagena, Spain_ _;_ _Gibraltar, Great Britain_ _;_ _day at sea_ _;_ _Marseilles, France_ _;_ _Genoa, Italy_ _;_ _Florence/Pisa, Italy_ _;_ _Rome, Italy._

Alexis already knew something about Italy from spending time on the internet doing research on this planet. "Only if we add two nights in Barcelona and two nights in Rome. These cruises don't actually give you any time in either city. They're just places to start from and end in." Kate got crushed by Alexis in a hug. "When is it?" Kate scrolled back up to the top. August 18. "That's about six months from now." She started thinking. "Go find your father and Claire. Maybe we can meet you in Rome and spend some time there as a family before flying home." She listened to Alexis squeal for maybe the fifth time in her life as she ran yelling, "DAD!"

"You might as well go find Dad since you two are going with us. And I don't want to hear it. Unless you two have done a lot of traveling while I've been gone, I know neither one of you have been to Rome." Kate cut her mother off at the pass. "Now go find Dad so we can plan this trip properly. It's this or I hunt down that little bitch Angela, take her out into space, and throw her out of the airlock." She wouldn't really, but she felt like doing it.

Eventually, before dinner, they had reservations for all of them.

Lifestyle Suites, Piazza Navona 93 – 00186 Rome. They needed four suites to accommodate all of them. Tempest, Cappuccino, Slotto93 and Carillon. Each was a one bedroom suite with a king-size bed. Claire and Alexis would each get their own room. $2,571.22 per room for the week-long stay. Next came airline tickets and they found that there weren't enough first class seats available for everyone. "Jim and I will take economy. It's all we've ever flown so we're used to it." Claire silently thanked them.

It was only a couple of weeks later and Kate was sitting in the living room with her son lying on her lap. She let him squeeze one of her fingers as she played with him and listened to him coo at her. She finally got him to laugh at her. She felt her heart explode with love as she bent over to rub her nose on his bare tummy and let him try to get a handful of her hair. "You're going to be crawling in no time aren't you? Yes-you-are." Kate nibbled on his toes. She felt him kick her a little and keep laughing. She was still getting him to coo and laugh when Alexis sat down next to her. "He's growing so fast, Mom." Alexis remembered when he was born and so tiny.

"He'll be walking and talking before we leave for our new home which has had me thinking. We're only five days away from Coruscant, so communications from here to the Director should be quick, right? I was thinking of asking him for something you could use on your own. Something that you could use to get to Xerxes which isn't that far away. Something safe that you could learn how to fly on your own." Kate tickled Ricky's tummy and looked at Alexis, her eyebrows raised in a question.

"My own apartment and now my own ship?" Alexis was shocked. She hugged her mother tight and kissed her cheek. "You're going to be eighteen by the time we get there. You'll be a grown woman who needs her own space, and I saw you with Dee Dee. You like her and she might turn out to be a good friend. Make our landing pad big enough for two." Alexis started to blush. "Actually Dee Dee has already mentioned that. She was going to try and talk her mother into getting her own ship," Alexis said. "So we may need a second bedroom for your space and a larger pad for ships. I'll let you compose the message and get Vincent to send it. Add the bedroom and the ship space."

"Thanks Mom!" Kate got another tight squeeze and she watched Alexis run for her computer to compose the message and then contact Vincent using her watch.

Kate was nursing her son when Alexis showed up again. "Message sent." Alexis was so excited! "Good. ...There's something I wanted to ask you. I know you're going out into the city a little with and without us to look around, but is there something you want to do? Go to college maybe, or maybe not. Better strike that since you won't have any records for them to review and you're already smarter than any professor there." Kate shook her head.

"How about a club? Acting classes, dance classes maybe, chess club? What interests you? You shouldn't just be sitting around home doing nothing. Volunteer at the zoo maybe. Learn about the animals on our planet." Kate tried to offer more suggestions. "Can I think about it Mom?" Alexis admitted to herself that sitting around the house was a bit boring.

"I've got the same problem with Claire and your father." Then a thought hit her. "Is my mother or dad still here?" Kate watched her nod. "Go find one of them for me, please, Lex. I have a question for them." Alexis hurried away.

"Something on your mind honey?" Johanna asked her just as Kate finished nursing Ricky. "Yeah, I was thinking. Claire and Rick don't have anything to do really. I mean we've gotten them to go out and look at the city either with us or on their own. As much as it pains me, is there something that either of them can do for you and your CIA job? I don't know what, but something? I know Claire is bored out of her mind already and it hasn't even been six months yet." Kate wasn't fond of this idea, but it beat watching or listening to Claire lose her mind.

Johanna broke into a laugh. "I'd have thought you would be more concerned about Alexis being bored," she said. "I've already taken care of that. Now I need to make my mother-in-law happy as well as my husband. What?" Kate saw a look on her mother's face. "Just trying to come to terms with the fact that my daughter has spent the last six years in space, married to a man who wasn't born on this planet, and has a son. It's a lot to absorb Katie. Maybe not for you, but it is for me." Kate chuckled. "You weren't there when they told me they wanted me to be their third person so that they could apply to be Explorers out in space. And there were the classes for three years trying to learn how a space ship works and how to fix it. Class after class and each one would give me homework. I truly wondered if it would ever end." She thought back to those days. "Then there was the day when a medical pod blew up hurting me and Alexis. I already cared about Alexis by then and I was so scared that she had been hurt. The idea of losing her actually hurt," she quietly confided in her mother.

Johanna hugged Kate. All of this eased her own fears. "I was so worried that you were off, out there somewhere. Unloved and being worked to the bone or worse. Forced to spread your legs." Now it was Johanna who was being hugged. "I was loved Mom and I still am. Rick asked me one time if I resented them for just picking me up and and expecting me to be their third person. ...By then I loved Alexis and Rick wasn't far behind if he didn't already have a place in my heart. I would like to think that if they'd explained it that I would have said yes. But I was so hurting back then...I really don't know what I would have said. I'd be dead without them Mom. Drug overdose, run down by a car because I wasn't watching where I was going because I didn't care. Raped and killed maybe. Any number of things, all of them bad." Kate was sure of it. She wouldn't have a life without Rick and Alexis.

"They both have a piece of my heart. They put it back together for me or in spite of myself. They've given me something I didn't even know I needed. ... A family." Kate bent down to kiss the tummy of her son who had gone to sleep on her lap.

"It still leaves me with a problem though." Kate sighed. "Finding something for your husband and his mother to do for a little less than two years before they go mad from boredom." Johanna was pretty sure she understood. "Your father still isn't convinced Rick is the man for you, but he'll come around."

They were both silent for a time. "Fine, I'll call Jack, but don't think I'm doing any of you a favor. Working for the CIA isn't what you think it is," Johanna warned.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

Rick, Claire, and Alexis loved their new home that was only going to be theirs for about another year and a half. Having it filled with wood, which was a luxury on their planet, certainly helped. Wood floors, wood doors, wood casings around all of the doors and windows, wood cabinets in the kitchen, and the wood wall in the kitchen nook. There there was the wood bed frames, wood dressers.

At first they didn't understand what radiators under a number of the windows were for, let alone the A/C units that were a mixture of being in windows or in outside walls. However, so far, the radiators managed to keep the place warm since it was still winter.

They couldn't wait for spring and summer so they could use the back patio and yard. It was narrow but long and had what Kate took to be Christmas lights hung up to provide some ambiance to the patio area which had a table that could seat eight. There was even a small water feature. She was especially thankful that their lease included having someone come out every two weeks to clean the place. They vacuumed, dusted, cleaned the toilets, scrubbed the tubs, sinks, and showers and left everything spotless.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

True to her word Johanna had called Jack and they were all presently sitting in Jim and Johanna's living room with him and Rita while Kevin and Javi stood off to one side. Jack said, "You two are sure about this? I'm not putting either of you out in the field since you haven't had the training. However, I can allow you to help Jim and Johanna in what they do."

"It's enough, I hope. I'm going mad from the boredom. I used to be a teacher till my husband got his promotion and then told me he was going out looking for our son and his family. I need to be doing something." Claire would do it, whatever _it_ was.

"How's Kate?" Rita inquired since she and Alexis weren't part of this gathering. "She's stewing up in their room. She's still quite angry with you and I think still wants a piece of you," Johanna replied. "Yeah, I don't blame her. It's a moment in time that I'm never going to live down for as long as I live." Rita hated what she had done even it had seemed necessary.

"Where's Mike?" Jim questioned since he wasn't with them. "Israel at the moment. The two of us will be joining him starting tomorrow. Rick and Claire, you two will be getting your orders from Ryan and Esposito here, same as Jim and Johanna," Jack told them. "So what will we be doing and what is the ...case I think you call it?" Rick queried and watched Jack pull out a pair of flash drives. "Everything you two need to know is on these. Start reading and talk to Jim and Johanna. Ryan and Esposito will give you your first task in the morning." He and Rita stood to leave.

"Say goodbye to Kate for us. What we did or what we decided on doing was ...necessary at the time. However, we should have been faster at trying to find her and sending her out to stay with you both while you recovered from your surgeries," Jack finally admitted. "Thanks, but I think even Katie would tell you that she wouldn't change a thing. She's married, happy, and has a family that loves her. Would she still have that if you had gotten to her first?" Johanna shrugged.

Kate had gone out with Alexis earlier and had bought three more computers just like the one they had gotten for her. Claire and Rick were soon sitting in front of their respective computers and started reading side by side with Jim and Johanna lurking not far away.

"Five bucks says Claire goes ballistic first." Jim offered the bet as they watched those two read. "And throw away my money? Not a chance. Just make sure you have her favorite..." Johanna stopped speaking when Jim showed her the wine bottle. They had realized that Claire had developed a fondness for wine and had already decided on just which one was her favorite. "You might need a whole case of it after she gets done reading." Johanna was pretty sure this was going to shock her.

"Already on order. ...Do we tell Katie?" Jim pondered. "I have a feeling Rick's going to do that for us." Johanna had noticed that those two talked to each other a lot and didn't hold anything back. "He's good for her, Jim. He may be from another planet and maybe he looks a little like a hippie to you and me, but he does love her. Have you heard some of Kate's stories about their time on that planet?" Johanna asked him.

"An entire planet filled with real dinosaurs. I get that Katie loves both of them with all of her heart. Listening to her break down all over again after talking about what happened after they crashed. Listening to the fear in her voice, her fear that Alexis was dead and that Rick might be right behind her because she couldn't get something to work. ...Yeah." Jim was interrupted when Claire suddenly clapped a hand over her mouth but kept reading as tears starting rolling down her cheeks.

"Maybe something stronger than wine?" Jim suggested, though his wife remained silent as they watched the two of them cry. Claire was almost to full on sobbing as she viciously wiped her tears away while Rick simply tried his best to hold it all in. "They've reached the bad part," Jim commented dryly.

Johanna left him and came back with a container of ice, a bottle of scotch, and a glass. Claire might be alright with her wine but Rick had found something with a little more kick to it that he liked. Both of them were going to need a little something to dull the feelings that what they were reading were dredging up. Not that Jim and Johanna hadn't done the same.


	60. Chapter 60

**CH60**

 **It is now 3 months later:**

Kate was down on her hands and knees with her son not that far away. "Come on Ricky, you can do it. Come to Mommy." She cooed at him and was doing her best to coax him into crawling towards her. He had started turning from back to front a couple of months ago and now he was acting like he wanted up on his hands and knees since he was tired of just lying there and not getting anywhere. His mom or dad went that way and he was stuck where he was and it was pissing him off.

"Come on sweetie, come to Mommy." Kate kept trying to get him up and crawl to her. She had to give him credit – he was trying. Just getting the front to work with the back wasn't happening. "You do realize that once you get him started he's going to turn into a missile and crawl so fast you can't keep up with him, right?" Rick said amused, as he walked in on her trying to teach their son how to crawl. She simply stuck her tongue out at him and went back to trying to coax her son to crawl to her. She wanted to see another "first."

He was grunting, he was moving but he wasn't getting anywhere. "Come on Ricky, come to Mommy." She watched him redouble his efforts when suddenly, "Ma," came out of his mouth. Kate froze right where she was on her hands and knees. "What? Say that again." Maybe it had been a burp with a grunt thrown in. "Mama, say Mama." She now had a new focus. Screw getting him to crawl, now she wanted him to talk. She wanted that first word and she turned on her watch. "Say Mama," she cajoled. Suddenly he looked so happy with himself and managed to get a hand out in front of the other one. "Ma."

And then his own weight became too much for him and he plopped down on his belly. He thought it was the most amazing thing, ever, as he started to laugh at what he had done. "Ma." Kate watched him squirm while still on his belly. She scooped him up and gave him kisses while he swung his arm and bopped her right in the nose. Still he got more kisses. "Say Mama, ...Mama," she tried again. However, little Rick had had enough for today and just yawned.

"Ma's close enough for now." She stood up and headed for their bedroom to put him to bed after changing his diaper. Kate was startled when Rick stepped out of the closet dressed for a run. She hadn't even seen him leave after teasing her. "Babe, he said Mama. Okay, so technically it was Ma, but it was close enough." She was delighted and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. "Going somewhere?"

It was May and while it was still a little cool outside it was getting better, especially by midday. It was another three months before their planned vacation in August. Their son would be nine months old by then and likely on the move and saying whatever word came in his head.

"I thought I'd go for a run and clear the cobwebs from my head. This case is..." Rick wasn't sure just what it was, other than it made him furious and want to puke. "Let me get changed and I'll go with you. We can ask Alexis to watch Ricky." Kate kissed him quickly and darted into the closet to find her outfit and shoes and came back out to strip and get changed.

"Maybe a little fun in the shower after we get back." He leered lustfully at her. "I knew there was a reason why I loved you," Kate smirked. She jumped up after tying her shoes, wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him soundly. "So you love me because of the sex? I see now," he teased which earned him a swat to the chest. "Don't be mean, we can discuss this case of yours while we run." They went in search of Alexis to ask if she would watch the baby while they were gone.

Alexis held up the parent's unit of the baby monitor as they approached her and Kate's face flamed in a spectacular blush. They had forgotten about the baby monitor in their room while talking about having sex in the shower when they got back. "OH GOD!" She buried her face into her husband's chest. Her face still hidden, Kate spoke into his chest. "I'm so sorry Lex."

"I'll admit it's a little gross hearing your parents talking about having sex, even if I didn't mean to listen in. But it's somehow comforting to know that my parents love each other. And who knows, maybe I'll get another baby brother or sister." Alexis grinned as she tortured her mother just a little.

"Don't even think that. I'm nowhere near ready to be pregnant again. And even if I wanted to be, it's not going to happen until we're in our new home. Which reminds me, where will the closest hospital be to us?" Kate asked trying to think ahead. "A full hospital would be on Xerxes. A mini one with a mini operating theater would be at home." The look of shock on both their faces had been worth it in Alexis's eyes. "I may have made a minor change to my apartment floor plan." Kate laughed and hugged her. "You really are the best Lex."

"Now go, Ricky and I will be fine. Besides Grams is around here somewhere." Alexis gave Kate a light push to get her and her dad moving.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

They'd run for a few miles and were now walking while drinking from their water bottles. "How's your case going?" Kate only knew a little and had done her best to stay out of it. Rick sighed heavily, not really sure what he was thinking. He did know one thing, however. "Let's just say it doesn't shine a good light on the people of this planet. Some of them anyway." Rick had to give Jack, Rita, Mike, Kevin and Javi credit for fighting against it. He just didn't know how many other people thought the same way.

"Is there something I can do to help you?" Kate asked and watched him think about it then shake his head. "Do I even know what it's about?" She could at least empathize with him over whatever it was.

"Do you want to know about women being taken and sold out of the country into another against their will?" Rick asked and saw the look of horror come over her face as her hand covered her mouth. "You're ...you're, ...white slavery?" She had heard of it but it had never affected her nor anyone she knew. She also hadn't expected to ever be involved with it. She didn't even know how big it was. "How many?" Kate asked even though she was afraid of the answer.

"We're in the 40s so far. They appear to be very smart. They started out in a place called California, moved on to a place called Vegas. Denver was next, followed by Chicago. A place called Boston was the last place. Jack's thinking New York is next. They never seem to take too many from any one place before they move on."

"OH GOD!" She tried to bury herself in Rick's arms. "How old?" She prayed it didn't include Alexis's age. "First year of college." Kate knew it was selfish of her but she relaxed. Alexis wouldn't be a target then. "They're away from home for the first time and vulnerable as they try and fit in." She remembered her first time in Stanford. It was all so new and she had no one.

"What are you and Claire doing?" Kate knew Claire was involved in this, too. She now knew she needed to talk with her. "The four of us are analyzing the type of girls they like to target most and who would be the most vulnerable as we evaluate girls who are graduating high school in the local area."

"And Jack and the others?" she inquired. "They're out of the country hunting down the girls that've already been sold. They've had a few successes but not nearly enough." Rick held Kate close and fought to blink back his tears. The topic was just a little too close to home as he desperately tried to keep Alexis out of all of this. Almost as though Kate was reading his mind, she asked, "Please tell me that Alexis isn't involved in this." She clutched his shirt in her fists. "We've done our best to keep her out of it. She hasn't said anything so we're hoping she knows nothing." Kate relaxed against him after that.

Suddenly she had a wild idea. "I don't know much about military ships, but could Vincent sit in orbit and concentrate his scans on the colleges in the New York City area? Maybe alert Kevin and Javi? It'll show up on radar and someone will know that there's a UFO in orbit, but we can't do anything about that. Besides if he keeps the shields up, even a nuke wouldn't touch him."

Rick pushed her away from him just enough for him to look at her. "That might actually help. ...If they saw us leave in a small courier ship, they're certainly going to see a Corvette leaving the planet if they didn't already see it come in and land in that lake. We might need a new place for it to land when we want to leave."

"So we fly out to some remote city. Vincent lands in a desert maybe and we leave and never come back. The government isn't going to tell the public anything anyway and they can't stop us even if they do have fighters in the area. Or he could just land on the lake long enough for us to get onboard and take off."

Rick and Kate ran back home in silence as they hit the shower together. Even though their thoughts were in a bad place, a few fingers in the right place had Kate's legs wrapped around her husband with him deep inside her as they climaxed within heartbeats of each other.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

Rick, Kate, and Claire found Alexis waiting for them in the hotel lobby. Alexis had gotten here early in the day while they arrived late in the day. It meant she had been on her own in Rome for almost the entire day. She didn't look any the worse for wear as she ran across and crashed into her dad and hugged him. "Hi pumpkin!" Alexis let go of him to hug Kate next. "Hi guys!" Claire was next. "Where's Grams and Gramps?" Alexis didn't see them.

"They both caught a bug and decided not to spread it around. They said to tell you hi and that they love you," Kate explained. "Are they alright? The Viking has a medical bay that I can use along with a few medical pods." Alexis was quite concerned about her grandparents. "They're both fine, they just don't want to spread whatever they've got."

"I take it the cruise went better this time?" Kate asked her. "It was great! It was filled with adults and not brain-dead teenagers who just want to drink, have sex with strangers, and then go home. Oops!" Alexis had promised herself she wouldn't tell them about that. Only Kate knew a little even if she didn't know everything.

"Did you see where we are? We're right on a square. There's this giant fountain right outside." Alexis was excited about being there with her family and needed to distract her parents from her gaffe.

First was getting into their rooms and finding out that they weren't all on the same floor which was going to make things harder on them. Still it wouldn't slow them down.

Alexis was sitting on the sofa holding Ricky who was smiling back at here. "Mama," Ricky announced. "No, Alexis. Hmm, maybe that's to hard for you. Lex, my name is Lex. Can you say Lex?" Alexis tried something easier since he was just a little short of nine months old now.

"Say Lex," she coaxed again as she bounced him on her knee. Except what Alexis got wasn't her name or any other name. What she did get was him spitting up. It hit her, dribbled down his face, and onto his onesie. "Oh, great!" Alexis stood up holding him out far away from her body and headed for the bathroom.

"Alexis?" Kate didn't see her or her son though Rick was picking clothes up off the floor after his suitcase had flipped onto the floor. "In here," Alexis called. Kate walked into the bathroom. "Oh no, I'm so sorry! He did that to me while we were waiting for our flight in Frankfurt. I spent the layover in the restroom. He still doesn't like flying much." Kate wet another washcloth and cleaned up her son after stripping him of his clothes while Alexis tended to herself.

"You know he only vomits on those he loves right?" Kate razzed her while bumping her with her hip. "What's he going to do when he's old enough to know that he loves his older sister?" Alexis teased right back. "How's your top?" she asked which had Alexis stopping to show her. "I need to change it don't I?" Alexis sighed. "I'll be back." Alexis left for her room to find another top that will go with her slacks.

"Where's Alexis going?" Rick thought they would go out and eat dinner in Rome tonight. Get some real authentic Italian food. "The baby decided he loved her and..." Kate trailed off. He sighed heavily. "What's he going to do when we jump in Dad's ship to get home?" He was trying to think ahead. "Use a bigger bag?" She tried to make a joke out of it, except Rick didn't laugh.

Vacanze Romane was just down the street and it had a lot of outdoor seating. Since it had very few empty tables they decided to try it and actually got an English menu without having to ask for one.

BAKED LAMB WITH POTATOES

Abbacchio al forno con patate

SPAGHETTI WITH BACON, EGGS AND CHEESE

Spaghetti alla carbonara

SPAGHETTI WITH TOMATO AND MEAT SAUCE

Spaghetti alla bolognese

SLICED VEAL WITH HAM AND SAGE IN A WINE SAUCE

Saltimbocca alla romana

Kate and Rick were thankful that Ricky managed to sleep through all of it, however, they knew they were going to pay for this quiet time later with lack of sleep. Come morning she and Rick drifted down to the lobby to join the others yawning most of the way. "Where to?" Alexis was sitting next to Claire and had her brochures spread out in front of her.

"Out front is _The Fountain of the Four Rivers._ It says this hotel was built as part of a palace in 1440 making it 565 years old." Alexis put her brochure down and picked up another one.

"Something called the _Colosseum, Pantheon, Spanish Steps._ We could book a tour and do the Colosseum and something called the _Roman Forum_ _,_ _"_ Alexis suggested. "Oh, and there's a day trip to place called _Pompeii._ A volcano erupted long ago and buried the occupants of the city in ash. Supposedly there's a couple who died covered in ash while kissing each other. That sounds kind of cool." She really wanted to go see that. "In a sad sort of way..."

Kate and Rick had been content to let Alexis rule the vacations they had taken with her. Her enthusiasm to see Kate's world only made her heart soar a little higher. "Let's go find where we can book these tours and I'll pay." Kate left Ricky with Rick. "Come on Claire. Surely there's something in this city you would like to see or do." Kate offered her hand as they went in search of a place that they could book any of these tours.

Claire actually did find a tour that had her interest. _Wine Tours Rome: an authentic wine tour experience and a perfect Rome day trip._ It turned out to be an all day tour of the countryside around Rome. They saw acres upon acres of grapes and they got to taste test small glass after glass of various wines while they listened to two men who knew a lot about wine. From the soil, climate, elevation, type of grapes, how to press them, how to get it into bottles, and why the wine tasted better with age.

She even found a wine that she loved and used some of the money Kate had given everyone, not just for the trip but for their stay on her planet, to buy a couple of bottles to take home with her. Claire was given the chance to view the storage area and Kate took the opportunity to order an entire case of that wine to be delivered to their home in New York. She was going to hide it away and give it to her after they got to their new home since Kate just knew Claire was never coming back here again.

Alexis quietly and silently ran her medical scanner over a few of the cocooned-in-ash bodies during their trip to Pompeii. "They're actually burnt to a crisp under all this ash. Flash-fried even." She made a mental note to look up volcanoes, especially the one in Pompeii when they got back to their room.

The floor of the Colosseum was long since gone. "They fought to the death here? To the gratification of the spectators?" Alexis looked around at the thousands of seats that this place had. She knew her own planet's history, and yet what man did to his fellow man still astounded her.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

Alexis and Claire went on the next tour themselves while Kate and Rick took Ricky out on a walking tour of Rome.

 _ **Hot air balloon ride from Rome through Lazio**_ _\- Splurge a little in Italy by treating yourself to a hot air balloon ride over the Lazio countryside outside of Rome. This serene morning experience starts in Magliano Sabina, a village where you'll climb into the balloon basket and lift off into the air. Enjoy aerial views of rolling hills, vineyards, and castles, and celebrate your adventure with sparkling wine when you return to the ground._

Alexis was still laughing and Claire was smiling wide when they met up in their hotel later that day. "That was so cool." Alexis would never have guessed that one could fly using hot air.

"That was a very special method of travel, and yes, I took video and audio of the entire flight to show my husband." Claire was smiling just as wide as Alexis was. Kate was so pleased that coming to Rome was working out for everyone thus far. They had just one more problem to overcome: flying home with a baby boy that hated flying.


	61. Chapter 61

**CH61**

 **It is now a little over one year later:** Kate is now twenty-six and Ricky is just short of being two. Alexis is now officially eighteen by two weeks while Rick is thirty-three and has been for a number of months.

xXx

"Any plans for your next club to join?" Kate was sitting with Alexis in Jim and Johanna's home. They were all there to celebrate. The vile team that had been kidnapping young women to be sold had been caught and dealt with, though everyone except Jack and Mike had a problem with _how_ they'd been dealt with. Even better, Jack, Rita, and Mike presently had a 55% success rate for recovering the women who had been sold overseas. Putting Vincent in orbit had indeed turned out to be very helpful and the Corvette's scanners had been up to the task.

Johanna was upstairs cooking a feast with help from Claire who was trying to remember some local Coruscant recipes for them to try, even if she didn't know how to cook. So trying to describe them to Johanna was a big challenge.

Jim, Rick, Kevin, and Javi were down in the basement playing pool while Jenny and Mike had Sarah Grace and Ricky up on the roof deck. Kate's parents' home had more than enough dining room space for a group that big.

Her mom's question had Alexis thinking. She had taken tennis lessons and joined a club and played against other members. She had even taken ping pong lessons before deciding the game wasn't for her. She had also learned how to play chess, had joined a small club in the city, and was one of their better players. She wasn't the best because she couldn't seem to get a handle on how to think that many moves out in front and create counter moves for each possible move.

Right now she was in a swim club that was part of a local gym and she loved it. The one her mom had her thinking about right now was a hot air balloon club. "I'm not really sure. The hot air balloon ride in Italy was nice, but I'm not sure it's for me." Alexis just couldn't see herself getting behind it. "Okay, what about the steam train group we found? Perhaps we can convince them to at least let you watch." Kate was starting to run out of options. "Now that sounds cool as long as it doesn't interfere with my swimming," Alexis said. Then Kate gave her hand a squeeze. "I'm sorry about Shawn, you seemed to like him." Kate was kind of sorry for how her potential boyfriend had ended, but even more, she was pissed on Alexis's behalf. "It's okay Mom, really. If he was this fickle about women and who he wanted to be with, I'm better off learning that now than later."

Some of the girls on her swim team had called Alexis when they saw Shawn with a girl from a rival team at a swim meet. By the time Alexis left the locker room he was already in a lip-lock her. "I'm still sorry sweetie. I went through my fair share of guys when I was younger. I encountered my fair share of jerks as well. Not everyone's like your father; the trick is to find him and know when to keep hold of him."

There was one thing Alexis really wanted to have the courage to talk to her mother about but she just wasn't ready for that yet. The fact that she had given her virginity to Shawn and then turned around and saw him French kiss another girl had broken her heart a little. But she was resolved to recover from it and maybe would talk to her mother about it eventually.

Johanna yelled downstairs, "Dinner everyone," and went back into the kitchen to help Claire move the massive amount of food they had prepared together. "I'll go get the guys if you'll go to the roof." Kate headed for the stairs to the basement while Alexis took the glass enclosed round elevator up till she had to switch to stairs.

Jim stood and tapped his glass with his fork getting everyone's attention. "It has taken us all a long time, some more than others, yet here we are, together as a family. Some by blood and others simply because they should be. I can think of only one notable exception to this gathering – Claire's husband who is, as we speak, out there doing his job to protect all of us. Even if Earth isn't part of it. Maybe one day we'll get there." He raised his glass high. "To family." And the clinking of glasses could be heard all around.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

Rick, Kate, and Alexis appeared to be the only ones that liked Claire's dish, save for herself, of course. Kate was having fun feeding Ricky his first taste of homemade ice cream that Johanna had made. At first he had made a face at the cold, but now he was opening his mouth wide waiting for the next sweet spoonful. "We're taking your recipe with us Mom, that and an ice cream maker." Ricky slapped his high chair tray since his mom was taking too long to feed him more. "Sorry little man." She put the spoon in his open mouth and watched him smile while eating his ice cream. "It's yours Katie," Johanna replied. They all knew the time was approaching for them to leave and Johanna's heart was already starting to break. She had no idea when she would see Katie and her family again. They kept talking about it being a year's travel away.

Alexis's watch beeped at her. "Yes, Vincent." Up he popped in all his little red body's glory. Jack, Rita, and the others had all learned about where Kate had been for six years including the planet full of dinosaurs. This, however, was their first look at Vincent. "I have received a message from Director Bail Organa. It is a pleasure to meet you Jack, Rita, Mike, Jenny, Sarah Grace, Kevin, Javi, Jim, and Johanna." Vincent could see them all.

"Please play it for us Vincent." Kate was wondering what this could be about. "Greetings Mr. and Mrs. Castle, Miss Castle, and young Rick. Hopefully this message finds you all well. I have many things to talk with you about when you arrive here on Coruscant. This message is primarily to tell you that the local craftsmen from Xerxes will be completing the final finishes to your home within the next two weeks. Commander Castle will be here in three weeks to transport you to your new home and the posting of his command group."

"We've done a lot within the last two years and another fleet of ships has already been dispatched to the area. We will have a temporary apartment waiting for you here along with unlimited access to the East Wing of Satai during what will likely be your short stay. Your parents are welcome to join you on this journey. I simply have a few items for them to sign and they will need ring tattoos before continuing on. Bring whatever you deem appropriate with you. I look forward to meeting you all again soon. Message terminated." Vincent ended the transmission.

The look of shock on everyone's faces was grand. "Go with?" Jim found his voice first though it was barely more than a whisper. He found his hand being crushed by his wife as she started to process what she'd heard. "You have to come with us!" Kate found her voice and she was beyond excited at the prospect. Then she had an idea. "He said bring what we thought we needed. We need you, Ryans! Do you three want to come with us? It's another planet." She looked at Kevin and Jenny. "We have a guest pod even if we didn't know who was going to use it." She willingly offered them a place to stay knowing that she hadn't talked to her husband about any of it.

Jenny felt her heart pound as she looked at her husband. Travel to and stay on another planet? Could they even do that? "You two go talk. You're with me, babe." Kate stood, grabbed Rick's hand, and took him to another part of the house. "Please," she pleaded with him using her eyes. "We have the space. If we get Brooke's ship we'll even have the bedroom space to take them all somewhere. It's FTL capable. What are the chances that they've already started a colony on that planet with the radioactive city? We could go see."

Rick considered what she was asking. He knew his people would jump at colonizing more planets to create still more farms at first. "That dinosaur planet is six months out by FTL and the lizards did try and take that system. The Xerxes system may turn into a war zone in the future if they decide they still want it," he cautioned her, not knowing how dedicated the lizards were to taking it. He didn't know anything about religious zealots that were fanatics about what they wanted no matter the cost.

That gave Kate something to think about. "Brooke's ship has shields and weapons. Our home has eight neutrino-ion generators, four in each tee." She had decided that the two main structures looked a lot like golf tees. "If we add a maintenance shop Alexis and I can build the shield emitters, power conduits, and couplings. We could put a bubble shield over everything in two sections. The greenhouse doubles as power panels for green power. We could protect everything." She was desperately trying to resolve any of his objections.

"What are they going to do for a living?" Rick questioned, not entirely sure what they _could_ do. Kate's heart sank. She hadn't thought that one through yet. "Mom and Dad are lawyers, maybe they can learn the legal code of Xerxes. As for Kevin and Jenny..." She had to think about that one. "Kevin was a homicide detective and was in gangs before that. Maybe he can do the same thing." She was reaching and she knew it. "Perhaps the Director will have an idea after we get there." She realized that this might be more than she could solve on her own. "I don't have a problem with them going or your parents, but we need to talk to them about what they can expect. Dad's Cruiser is a military ship not a civilian transport. If they decide they don't like it and want to come back, it'll take them a year to get back here," Rick warned her. What Kate was thinking was likely a permanent move, not a short time move just to see.

She tried to work it out in her head. "Five days to get to Coruscant to catch a ride with your dad and get Claire back to her husband. He's not going to be there for three weeks and our place should be done by then. If we leave in a week, we'll have about a week on Coruscant and we can show them your home planet and maybe do some shopping. Put in a request for a maintenance pod to be constructed somewhere. Maybe on the ground and take everything up the elevators."

"You mean transit pods?" Rick teased her, to which Kate responded by sticking her tongue out at him. It only went up and down so it was an elevator. So there!

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

Kate had paid ahead to fulfill their full two year lease commitment and there they were standing outside of her parents' home, waiting. Last night at this house had been emotional in the extreme. "You can still change your mind Javi, we're not leaving until early morning." Kevin took his last shot at getting his friend to come with him.

Javi shook his head. "I belong here; you have a family to think about. Give your little girl a place to grow up. Give her a life none of us are ever going to see. Show her what's out there in space. Create a new life for her and yourself. This is my home bro, we've already got a new case. Earth's never going to get out there if we don't get our act together. I may be at the bottom but these steps are important. ...Try not to be a complete stranger though." Javi hugged Kevin and slapped his back while fighting back his tears.

"Mr. Esposito?" Alexis tried not to intrude. "Please take this. It records what you want, takes 3D pictures of anything. It's also a short range communication device. Maybe we'll put a satellite in orbit and with enough relays, you two can talk in real time sometime in the future." She handed her watch to him. "Video and audio," she added. Javi put on the girly watch that barely fit his wrist. "Thanks," he said gruffly. He figured he was man enough to wear her girly watch.

"They don't use money where you're from do they?" Jack asked. "Actually we do, just not your kind of money," Rick replied. "Kinda thought so." Jack reached into his jacket. "Take this with you then. Maybe it'll help you." He gave a small bag to Kevin. "It's a little of everything from us. A thank you for all you've done. A sorry about your captain; he tried to undo what he had gotten himself involved in. Along with a bonus payment for all your work," Rita said. Kevin pocketed it. "Thanks, if there's a way we'll get word back to you somehow."

"I wish we had something for you two." Rita looked sadly at Jim and Johanna. "Hopefully Alexis can fix your injuries. You two have done so much good work for us. I don't know how we're going to replace the lot of you."

They all waved as each group left for home. They were getting together in the early dark of the next morning.

Kate rang the doorbell and out came Kevin, Jenny, Sarah Grace, Jim, and Johanna. Each was laden with luggage. Plus backpacks, purses, and even computer cases. "I hope we've thought of everything." Johanna turned back to look at their home. Unbeknownst to each other, they had all spent last night packing and searching their respective homes for everything they couldn't live without. Clothes, photographs, books, DVDs, music, or TV show downloads. Jewelry, makeup, family heirlooms. Anything and everything that would fit in a suitcase.

It took more than one taxi van to transport them to their destination. They disembarked and were standing outside of a closed library. It was still pitch-black outside and either really late at night or really early in the morning depending on their point of view. They still had a little ways to walk to reach the edge of the reservoir. "Get ready for a shock." Kate gave a warning as Rick called Vincent down from his orbit. As before, the ship descended over the South Pole, flying just above the waves with her shields up out over the Atlantic Ocean. She flew up the Hudson River just above the water.

Whatever it was it was big. They watched it rocket towards shore then suddenly slow and stop right at the edge of the reservoir. It was small and narrow at the front, had a pair of canards on either side for short stubby wings. It got bigger and fatter the farther back they looked. The rear wings were wide and broad and integrated into the main frame of the ship. It didn't make much noise but it did stir up the air pretty wildly.

And then a ramp opened up from the very tip of the ship just beneath her. "Everyone in before the police or worse shows up." Rick hustled his in-laws up the ramp followed by the Ryans. Kate with Ricky, Claire, and Alexis were next. Rick stood there for a moment, taking one last look. He didn't see any of them ever coming back there, but then who knew what was in the future for them.

He hurried up the ramp, hit the button to close the door and lift up the ramp. He raised his watch. "Get us into space Vincent," he ordered. "Acknowledged Captain." Vincent backed the ship up, lifted her vertically till she was clear of the library and then back down the Hudson river, then increased power and was out in space and breaking orbit in a minute or less.

Kate squeezed past everyone. "This is a military ship so our rooms are rather minimal. They're this way." She took the lead and dropped off Kevin and Jenny at one room that had a pair of bunk beds followed by another room for whomever was going to stay with Sarah Grace. Yet again for her parents in a room with another pair of bunk beds. "Don't unpack any more than you need. This is only a five day trip," she advised them. "Using FTL?" Jim inquired. "Yep, when we enter FTL you'll notice, trust me. We're just the next pair of doors down. Claire, you have the captain's room again. I think you know where it is." Kate watched her carry and drop her suitcases down the hall. "Leave your bags and meet us back out here in the hall. We'll give you the tour," Kate offered after she, Rick, and Alexis had gone in their rooms and stowed their bags.

"This is the main and only shower location and toilet area." Kate began the tour with the communal shower-toilet area. "Oh, wonderful." Johanna saw all of the shower heads and exposed toilets. "We'll work out an all girls' time and all guys' time later." She led them to the kitchen and dining room. "This room doubles as the recreation deck for movies, cards, or other things." She showed them another room. "This is the exercise room. Stairs, weights, mats for hand-to-hand combat training." She kept moving. "And this is one of the engineering decks." There wasn't a whole lot to see if they didn't know what they were looking at.

They were passing back through the kitchen and dining room when a light went on. "Grab hold of something!" Everyone took hold of either a table or pole, anything. Then it felt like they were being shoved sideways and they almost tumbled to the floor. "Welcome to FTL. Come on, I'll show you where Rick is and what he's doing. There's not much space so you'll have to take turns."

They went up another set of stairs up to a door that Kate opened. Since her parents were closest, she invited them in first. Inside, Jim and Johanna saw a narrow room with Rick sitting in a seat at the far end that leaned back in front of a series of screens. On either side was a chair in front of still more screens. Just behind him something mostly round that was predominantly red floated in the air. And then they watched the white area spin and saw two big black eyes. "Greetings Mr. and Mrs. Beckett. My name is Vincent. **V** ital **IN** formation **CENT** ralized."

Rick turned his head to look behind him. "Have a seat. Don't worry; if you touch something it won't affect anything. Not unless you're logged into the system and since you aren't, the computer will simply ignore anything you touch."

"That's FTL?" Jim pointed to the screen in front of Rick that presently showed ring after ring going past them. "Yes, our FTL is essentially a tunnel that we open up which allows us to travel faster than light. The more power applied to this the faster we go. The ship is a Corvette class. As such it's mostly engines with weapons and shields with a small space for the crew to live in. Because of this it's faster than most ships. In this ship this trip will take just a little over four days. The last time we made the journey it took us almost five days in a ship that was much smaller."

"And if we didn't use FTL?" Jim questioned. "FTL is discussed in terms of distance not time. A light year is 5.88 trillion miles. The distance between our two planets is 15.2 light years, making the normal transit time just a fraction over five days at our normal speed. In sunlight terms that is 89.376 trillion miles. If you traveled at sixty miles an hour it would take you approximately 9 trillion years to travel just one light year." Vincent did the math for them easily.

Jim thought he was smart but trying to come up with a number that was 15.2 times 9 trillion years and quickly found that it was just too big for him to comprehend. "We're never going to meet another race out in space until we create an engine capable of FTL are we?" he asked. "No sir, you will not," Vincent stated, not thinking about if he had just insulted Jim and Johanna or not.

Kate had left the door open so Kevin and Jenny had heard everything even if they couldn't see much of anything. "And it'll take us a year in FTL to get to this new home. In this ship?" Jenny was beginning to think they had made a really bad choice. Kate started chuckling softly then explained, "It will take us five days to reach Coruscant where Mom and Dad are going to be operated on by Alexis. Then they're going to be put in a medical pod for the trip home which will only take a moment to reach. Not even a minute of time will pass." Kevin and Jenny were even more lost than they were after listening to what Vincent had just said about FTL.


	62. Chapter 62

**CH62**

 **It is now 5 days later:**

Rick was slowly bringing in the Viking for docking on the military satellite base where he used to work. Kate and the others, along with Vincent and AMEE, were in the corridor with all of the luggage waiting for the signal that they could lower the ramp. "Once outside we'll wait for Rick; even I don't know my way around here," Kate reminded them all, including Alexis since she hadn't been there before either.

Kate saw the light and pressed the button that lowered the ramp and the sound of the landing bay assaulted their ears. She walked down first with Alexis bringing up the rear. The bay was larger than she ever imagined and it was filled with people and carts going every which way. There was a ship on either side of them. She really didn't have a clue where to go so they stood at the bottom of the ramp and waited.

Rick came down the ramp with his luggage. "This way." He took off. They went through a pair of doors and found themselves in a wide corridor that was also filled with people, all of them in uniform. It only took seconds for a pair of military security to stop them and check the papers that Rick handed over. They both saluted and sent them on their way. "Babe?" Kate was curious. "Compliments of the Director." He showed her the paperwork he had shown security.

"I'm sorry this is going to be such a pain but it's the way it works here. This is a military base in orbit around our planet Coruscant. For civilians to get off of it and down to the planet, we have to take a shuttle over to the civilian station," Rick explained as they gathered at a door that was the entrance to a pod train to get to the correct bay for the shuttle.

Jim, Johanna, Kevin, and Jenny had never seen anything like it before. The pods weren't large enough for all of them so they had to split up. It wasn't until they were in the shuttle headed for the huge civilian station that they saw much of anything. "MY GOD!" Jim had his face plastered to the window as they approached the station. "It's HUGE!" they all remarked almost at the same time. Kate smiled since she was sure that her father's face looked much like hers did when she first saw it. Everyone else leaned over to look out.

Once inside and off the shuttle, this space looked a little more familiar since it more closely resembled the look of an airport concourse with numbers everywhere and seating at each location. "We need pod passes for everyone, pumpkin." Rick handed over the paperwork the Director had sent to get them.

Alexis soon returned and handed out passes to everyone. "Ricky doesn't need one but Sarah Grace is old enough that she does." Jenny took her pass for her. "This way." Rick took them up against what used to be a glass wall that looked out into the interior of the station. "They've filled it in," Kate noticed. "I wonder with what?" Alexis tapped the symbol on the wall. "Power generators," Alexis said.

"It used to be empty and the wall was glass when I was here last," Kate explained. That had Jim and Johanna talking to each other softly about their daughter.

Rick went through as Kate demonstrated to her mom and dad what to do with their passes while Alexis did the same for Kevin and Jenny. Then they got in line and waited for a pod. "Get ready for a surprise," Kate told her parents as she smiled.

They had to take two pods to accommodate all of them so Alexis went with Kevin, Jenny, Sarah Grace, and Claire. Once they cleared the interior and ended up outside on the side of a building, everyone looked up and down with their mouths hanging open. "Dad and I used to live way down there at one time; it's not necessarily the nicest of places but it was what we could afford." Alexis had never been ashamed of where they had lived. She had been happy until that suit fired her dad because she was in the cockpit of the cruise ship Rick was piloting.

They still watched everything until they went back inside and soon found themselves in a different pod for another trip. "That was what I call a train pod. As best Alexis could work out for me that pod travels at a little over six hundred miles per hour. This is a bus pod that's more local. There are hundreds of tubes and untold millions if not billions of pods," Kate explained to her parents.

Jim was stepping out into a station. "They don't have...?" He was all set to tease his daughter about this place not having flying cars when suddenly they stepped outside and he saw literally hundreds of them going this way and that. Much like a freeway back home, just without the roads. Kevin and Jenny were soon doing the same. "Flying cars," Jenny whispered in amazement. "They drive on the ground way down there," Alexis added as she gestured to the railing that allowed a person to look way down.

"This way." Rick walked a short ways before going into a building and then into a large transit pod that could still only take half of them. "You know what floor to get out on sweetie." Kate left Alexis and Claire to escort Kevin and Jenny up.

"Mr. Castle, he's expecting you. Please go right in," Beverly told them. Everyone entered his large office filled with wood floors, wood walls, wood bookcases filled with real books, and a wood desk. "CASTLE!" Bail got out from behind his desk and approached all of them. He started dragging chairs from one side to the other so they could all sit in the same area.

"Beverly, something to drink and some snacks, please," Bail called out. "Yes, sir," was her response. "These are my parents, Jim and Johanna Beckett. And these are our friends, Kevin Ryan, his wife Jenny, and their daughter Sarah Grace. This is the Director." Kate introduced them nervously. "Bail Organa, you can call me the Director, Bail, or Mr. Organa. Most people settle for the Director. Mr. Castle, your father isn't due here for another week. Beverly will set you up in as large an apartment that we can find till that time. Claire, it's a pleasure to see you again." Bail took his seat and waited.

"We were hoping that you would have some insight into what my parents and our friends could do when we reached Xerxes. My parents were lawyers on Earth and Kevin was a homicide detective till he joined the CIA." Kate's voice trailed off; it was unlikely that the Director knew anything about the CIA.

Bail pondered her request. "Our colony ship hasn't even left yet. It's still undergoing final construction. After that we will start manning it for the one year trip. As for anything that happens on Xerxes itself, that's up to the locals. I'm afraid I don't have any guarantees. Brooke Carver and her family are still there; she may be able to help you with them."

"Your home doesn't come into play regarding our 'who is acceptable laws' on who can be relocated to one of our colonies so long as your parents and friends stay there. Xerxes itself is also outside of our laws. If any of you find employment there you will be subject to their laws."

"As to what's going, we're sending the colony ship, two, perhaps three more construction brigades, a number of military ships, and support ships. As part of our obligations for what has been negotiated, last I knew was the construction of a state of the art trauma center..." Alexis interrupted him without meaning to. "YES!" She was thrilled.

"Hmm." Bail started thinking. "Mrs. Claire Castle, your husband and his squad of Cruisers are being based on Xerxes' neighboring planet on a military base that's going to be constructed there. We've already built another four Cruisers with the same drive and given command of them to another commander. This will free up your husband to be based in that system."

"Thank you!" Claire was overjoyed at the prospect of being able to finally settle down at one military base.

"One of the obligations that we're committed to is the fabrication of an education center located on Xerxes. Grade school all the way to college. It will be an immense center made up of multiple buildings consisting of several floors." Claire started smiling since her last job had been a teacher on one of their colony worlds. "Perhaps, just perhaps, when that complex is complete they will need teachers and security." Bail was trying his best to come up with options. Jenny sat forward. "How long will that take?" She didn't have a problem teaching early grade school like kindergarten.

"The construction brigades for that will be traveling with the colony ship. So one year of travel, another year or more to build the complex that will include housing, kitchens, libraries, and so forth. Assuming you're willing to risk it and wait two years. Keep in mind that there are no guarantees. This site will be within the jurisdiction of the people of Xerxes," Bail cautioned.

"Can we download courses for her to take and send back when available for us to do so?" Alexis inquired. "We already have real time communications using the relay satellites that previous ships have left behind. I can allow you to talk with Brooke Carver. She may be able to give you an idea if they will be receptive to you joining them. Only a select few of our professors will be going. ...Beverly," Bail called. "Brooke is already waiting for her," she responded.

Bail handed Jenny a tablet. "Please use my desk," he offered. He looked over at the Castles. "Your home has been completed and is ready for you. Each of your adjustments to the design have been accounted for last I knew. Commander Castle will be transporting ships for you and Dee Dee to use to travel between the planets as you wish. Each of you will need training on them so you will not likely get to fly them immediately." Bail looked at Alexis. She smiled. "What type?" She was dying to find out and Bail lifted up a pad for her to take. She took it, sat back down, and was soon absorbed in what it said. "Based on what I've seen of your home, your place is going to be very popular." Having a water park in the center of the compound was going to make it _the place_ to go to.

Kate spoke up. "That leaves me with another request. I was wondering if we could add a maintenance building similar to what was on the Jupiter II? I was thinking of using it to build shield emitters and the necessary power conduits and couplings. We have four neutrino-ion generators in each of the two vertical columns, along with their storage lockers, water tanks, waste recyclers and transit pods."

"It will take probably a couple of years or more to add another pod," Bail told her. "Actually I was thinking of putting it on the ground if we could, maybe next to the boat house. Route power conduits from the one of the towers over to it," she replied. He thought about it. "I'll put in the request but I make no promises." It was more than enough for her.

Bail turned his attention to Rick. "Mr. Castle, I have a request from Admiral Zandur. It's more of a personal request than a matter that Brooke's bargaining for. Part of what's going to be constructed on the planet soon is a military base that we have obtained as part of our negotiations. Zandur would like for you to instruct his officers how to pilot the military ships that our base will eventually be building specifically for them. I'm aware of your aversion to anything military, however, as part of this request you will be a civilian consultant at the express desire of Admiral Zandur and their government."

Rick opened his mouth then snapped it shut, not sure what to say. Kate beamed at him, knowing just how much he liked flying. "While he considers it, someone else has put in his personal request. He wants to ask if you, Miss Castle, would consider serving as a professor or even perhaps as the dean of the medical department for the education complex that's going to be built," Bail informed them.

Alexis abandoned reading about her and Dee Dee's ships; it was her turn for her jaw to drop. Then she started looking at her mother. "Don't look at me sweetie. You're two weeks removed from being eighteen years old. Even on my planet that makes you an adult and you're free to choose as you please. No matter what you decide you'll have my support and as soon as your father chooses to rejoin us, so will he, I'm sure." Kate teased her husband who was still deep in thought about teaching at a military base. "You were always smarter than the professors who taught you, so show them how much more then even you think you are. Teach everyone what you know."

Jenny chose that moment to come back looking pleased. "Brooke thinks she can arrange it, all of it. She thinks that after you prove yourself as security at the education complex she can get you into their version of a police academy." Jenny couldn't contain her smile. "And you?" Kevin asked her. "Kindergarten or first grade; they need teachers now but what they need first are the buildings." Jenny kept smiling. "Oh, Brooke wants to talk to you." Jenny looked at Johanna so she got up and headed for the pad Jenny had left behind on the Director's desk. "Sounds like we have a plan. But where do we live?" Kevin questioned. "You leave that to us," Kate replied. "If Rick and Alexis are going to be teaching in the same complex that means they'll be commuting between our place and the school. You two can simply go with them."

"You might want to include yourself Mrs. Castle. Your engineering knowledge shouldn't go to waste," Bail informed her. Like her husband and daughter, Kate's jaw dropped. "What about Ricky and Sarah Grace?" Through all of this she had been thinking she would be left at home to raise her son and help with Sarah Grace. "Xerxes already has daycare. If we expand it a little, surely we can add your children to theirs."

"Think it over all of you. Commander Martin will be here in a week to transfer you to your home. Beverly," Bail called and she walked in with a number of pads and a device Kate knew well from when she got married.

"I have pads for the four of you to read then sign before you leave this room. We also need to put a tattoo on your ring fingers if you're going to live within and under our laws," Bail told them.

Soon Jim was reading and explaining what it said to Kevin and Jenny.

"What's this?" Jenny queried as Beverly requested that she place her hand on the pad. "Think of it as a wedding ring and photo ID." Kate tried to make it simple. "In our culture every person ever born has his or her ring finger tattooed. It serves as your identification within our civilization. Your daughter will get one as well. When it's scanned after this, it will tell us that you're married to each other and that your daughter is yours. We utilize it as a permanent method of identification," Bail explained.

"It's invisible unless you place your hand on the pad and it's completely painless." Kate demonstrated by placing her hand on the pad after taking off her ring and her tattoo showed up for the first time since she had gotten it. It showed all five of them just how intricate the tattoo really was and they saw it glow in a gold color.

Sarah Grace was getting her tattoo, totally enthralled by what the machine was doing to her finger. Right after her Ricky got his. Sarah Grace was older than Ricky but neither was really old enough to understand what was going on save for watching it happen.

Johanna came back and sat down next to her husband. "They want us to explain our method of law and order to them before they decide if they will let us learn their system and then serve as lawyers in their system on their planet," she explained to her husband. "Brooke wanted to hear more about the CIA and what it does after we get there." Johanna then watched her husband get his ring finger tattooed followed by herself after he explained it to her.

"Miss Castle, what do you think of yours and Dee Dee's ship?" It had taken Bail some time and a few conversations with his wife to determine what a pair of young women would be drawn to. "WOW!" Alexis brought up the image. "I've never seen anything like it. What is it?" She didn't want to wait to read every intricate detail about it. "It's only just finished testing and will be jumping with you when you leave." That shocked Alexis and Kate and their heads snapped up. _"It has a jump drive!?"_ Alexis was amazed. Bail, however, shook his head. "Commander Castle will be stowing both of them in his flight bay for the trip. It is essentially a small one person apartment that happens to be a space ship. Living area that doubles as the recreation area. It will have a large screen to view videos, a bedroom with a pair of twin beds, bathroom, small kitchen. The pilot and Engineer sit on the command deck. It has a single neutrino-ion generator and the latest in shielding. The hull is similar to the hull of the Jupiter II. The sub-space drive system is obvious. It has been designed to allow for scooping from a normal star. You'll need to keep that in mind where you go with it." The Director did his best to explain what he knew of the ship. "Weapons?" Rick questioned, even though he already knew the answer. "Nothing has changed; only Explorer class and military ships are armed," Bail reminded him.

"So it has a normal FTL?" Alexis questioned. "I'm afraid so. Jump or Fold Drive technology is still brand new and as such is being reserved strictly for military use, at least for now. Eventually we will design new colony ships, new commercial ships to take advantage of this technology, however, for now I'm afraid you will have to settle for FTL," the Director explained.

"And Dee Dee's getting something just like it?" This ship was bigger than Alexis had considered. It had similar design features on par with the Corvette in which they had traveled to Coruscant when it came to exterior styling. "The interiors are completely different so you two will just have to figure out who gets which." Bail was smiling since he could just imagine what they would do to settle that dispute.

"Do we even need the ambassador's ship?" Kate inquired. "Brooke's still leaving it with you. She may ask to borrow it from time to time though. However, her assignment to this system will most likely last the remainder of her lifetime. Beverly, we need those cards to get them a room in the West Wing of Satai for a week," Bail called and found her walking in to hand out cards to each party. "We have a single bedroom unit for Claire Castle and a four bedroom unit for the rest of you already waiting in the west tower. ...These cards are all you need to eat and shop in the East Wing. As you know, if you step outside of the East Wing you will need to use your own money," Beverly reminded the Castles.

"Can this be used as money?" Kevin fished out his little bag he had gotten from Jack and Rita and handed it to Beverly who opened it and spilled out some of its contents into her palm. "Indeed it can, I'll be right back." She poured the stones back into the bag and went back to her desk.

Jim, Johanna, Kevin, and Jenny asked a few questions about what being in the East Wing meant. Beverly came back and handed Kevin a card. "The value of your stones has been credited to this card. Simply present it when you're outside of the East Wing. The amount of funds on the card is indicated on this readout when you place your finger here. It will adjust automatically based on how much you spend each time you use it." She placed her own finger on it so that he could see the readout. "Is this a lot?" Kevin still didn't know how much it was; he had no frame of reference regarding Coruscant's money. Kate took it from him and handed it to Rick who lifted an eyebrow. "This is enough to get all of us into Kate's State Fair at least four or five times." Rick was impressed. "It's a lot Kev, it's a lot." That told Kate they would be going to the Fair at least once before they left. It wasn't Walt Disney World but it _was_ a fun place to visit.


	63. Chapter 63

**CH63**

With the exception of Claire, they were all walking across the skywalk on the twenty-eighth level after doing some shopping. Jim and Johanna really wanted to see what was so special about being in the East Wing after spending two days in their four bedroom West Wing apartment.

"That place is a city within a city." Johanna was smiling widely even though she only had the one bag. She had done a lot of window shopping without actually buying much of anything. "Is the entire planet like that?" she asked looking at Kate. Kate shook her head. "That tower is one of a kind. Most people can't afford what's in it let alone get in it," Alexis informed her.

"But they only asked to see an ID, we didn't hand over a single dollar or whatever's used here," Johanna insisted. "That's because as Explorers we're prized in this society so we're treated differently." Kate was happy for that yet saw the down side. It exposed the difference between the haves and the have nots.

"So there are a lot of Explorers that shop there?" Johanna remembered the story about a new ship every eighteen years. Again she watched Kate shake her head. "I'm told that we're the first to ever come home. All the others were lost; no one knows what happened to them. They went out, maybe found a planet and informed the people here and then moved on. They were never heard from again." It hit Johanna that they could have lost her permanently and would never had known a thing about what happened. She stopped in the middle of the hallway to hug her. "I'm glad you're back."

"You can thank Rick's dad for that; if he hadn't shown up we'd be dinosaur kibble." Finding that the enemy had a ship in orbit only confirmed that they had stood no chance. "I'll remember to do that." Johanna smiled at her as they kept walking.

They were all still a little impressed with their apartment. The bedrooms were tiny and barely fit a queen-size bed and a dresser. The two bathrooms were only accessible from the hallway. However, the living and dining areas plus the kitchen made up for it because they were all part of one big room. This one was completely on one level though the windows were all floor to ceiling which showcased the city skyline; the apartment was really high up this time.

None of them were fond of the decor in this apartment. It was sleek, modern, and full of sharp clean lines, almost minimalist in design. "It's a good thing we're only here for a week babe; this apartment is driving me insane," Kate whispered to her husband. "Actually this is the predominant style that's most desired. It's quite similar to the apartment Alexis and I had when we found you," Rick pointed out. She suddenly found herself with her foot in her mouth since he was right. "But that was a nice, comfortable, little space. This place is monstrous and looks so clean we could eat off of the furniture." She tried desperately to pull her foot out of her mouth.

Rick wasn't going to agree with her since there were a number of things that he liked about this place. Though he would immediately admit that their previous apartment with all of its wood was his preferred look. Wood was something neither he nor Alexis grew up with. It was far too expensive. "We lost our paintings on that planet too," he suddenly recalled, mourning the loss.

Kate collapsed against the kitchen counter. She was there because she starting to think about dinner. "My clothes, my shoes, your paintings, Alexis's stuffed monkey, her thirty foot wall... I hate that planet." She pulled out a wooden spoon and started swinging it around while she talked; she wanted to take their losses out on someone or something.

"Is that thing sharp?" Rick started grinning while backing up from her. Kate looked confused at first since he really wasn't making any sense. Then she saw his attention was fixed on her wooden spoon and that he was moving away from her. She started grinning evilly. "Extremely, it only cuts off men's... stuff." She tried twirling it in her hand. She almost burst out laughing when he covered his crotch with his hands. "Is this your way of telling me you don't want more children? That I'm not good enough for you?" Rick did his best to hide his teasing by trying to keep the fear of her on his face. He watched her toss the spoon behind her. It landed with a clatter on the range top and bounced around a little, knocking over some of the spice bottles she had gotten out.

"And deprive Ricky of a baby brother or sister? ...Not a chance. I'm married to you till my last breath and I have the tattoo that will never go away to prove it." Kate launched herself at him and kissed him which soon became heated. She had a hand on his ass and he had a hand on her breast.

"Is this where I ask you your intentions toward my daughter?" Jim suddenly announced his presence. Rick and Kate jumped away from each other while their hearts beat faster for a totally different reason. "Dad, ...Mom? We... uh, we were, I mean I was... I'm going to start dinner." Kate hustled into the kitchen while turning several shades of deep red while wishing she was dead.

"Sir, I can explain. It was... I mean, we were... I'm going to go check on Ricky." Rick ran for it though actually he was only walking quickly. This was a new experience for him and he wondered if letting her parents stay with them was such a good idea after all.

"Katie, did we interrupt something?" Jo did her best to hide her smile. "As a matter of fact Mom, yes. I was about to plant my husband on the dining room table and have my way with him." She picked up her wooden spoon and waved it at her. "In front of your son?" Johanna kissed his head as he smacked his hands down on his highchair table. "He wouldn't have remembered a thing. And he's my husband, Dad. I love him so just stop it." The whole concerned father thing was really getting old. Exasperated, she pulled out some frozen meat and threw it into the microwave to defrost it. "So what you're trying to tell me is that he's not like that guy you found. The one with tattoos up both arms." Jim ran a hand up both arms. "JIM! I had managed to forget all about him thank you very much." Now he was all Johanna could see, and she was quite displeased with her husband.

"Please don't remind me." Kate slumped up against the counter. "That guy was a jerk. You know he almost..." She stopped talking before she said too much. "I'm going to go find out what Kevin and Jenny want for dinner." She flipped her spoon onto the counter and quickly walked toward the bedrooms. "Watch Ricky for me," she called over her shoulder.

However, she went into their bedroom where she found Rick sitting on the end of the bed looking concerned. She kicked off her shoes, dropped her pants, and walked over to him. She lifted up his face so she could kiss him. "Fuck me babe, I'm so damn horny." She started on the buttons to his shirt while he kissed her back. She worked on his belt followed by his pants while they continued kissing. "Now Rick, please."

Kate felt herself being pushed face down onto the bed and felt her already wet panties being pulled off. Rick rubbed the head of his erection up and down her lips. "Rick!" She didn't want to be teased, she wanted to be fucked. She sighed loudly as he rammed every inch of him deep inside her. He gave her exactly what she was asking for and started setting up a hurried pace. "Harder babe, ...deeper, ...god, fuck me." It took only moments until they both climaxed. Rick collapsed onto her back while panting heavily, willing his heart to calm down. "What was _that?"_ He knew they had had quickies before, mostly when she was pregnant and her hormones had gone wild on her.

"If my parents hadn't been here I would have taken you on the dining room table. I remembered that I'd never had sex while hiding it from my parents and I couldn't take the wait any longer. To know that my parents are just in the other room... I wanted you."

"If that's the case we're both going to die from too much sex," Rick pointed out wryly which made Kate laugh. She spun around and stood up so she could kiss him. "We're going to make love to each other tonight, too," she told him. "Because your parents are in the room next door," he remarked with a raised eyebrow. "Yep." She kissed him again. "Then maybe we should move the bed so that the head board is up against that wall." He grinned at her which made her laugh again.

"So where are Rick and Kate?" Kevin, Jenny, and Sarah Grace walked into the main room. Johanna quickly grabbed her husband's arm. "Don't even think about it Jim. You stay right there," Jo warned and walked into the kitchen. "Help me with dinner?" Johanna looked at Jenny who moved into the kitchen with her.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

Two days later they were all, including Claire, coming back from what Kate called a State Fair. "It reminds me of the fairs that we used to go to when you were young," Johanna commented. "I don't remember it costing that much though." Kevin held up his card to view his balance that was down by almost a full one third. "Yeah, sorry about that." Kate scrunched her face. She had warned him but he hadn't blinked at the cost. "So which is better Alexis, here or Disney?" Johanna asked. "Oh, no contest, here of course." Kevin and Jenny stopped in their tracks, however, Alexis couldn't keep a straight face and started laughing. "She had you two, she had you." Jim pointed at them and started laughing, followed by Kate hugging Alexis.

Johanna followed Kate into the kitchen to help with dinner. "We can eat tonight, right?" Jo looked at Alexis. Alexis tilted her head. "Um, yeah?" She didn't understand why her grandmother was asking. "We're having our operations tomorrow and then jumping to the planet where we'll be staying by the next day, so I was curious. I just wasn't sure what to expect."

"Technically I won't be doing the operations. I found out that since I didn't finish let alone start my residency, I'm not permitted to do your surgeries. I do get to watch though, to make sure he or she doesn't screw it up." Alexis had been pissed about that, but at least they were going to do it for them.

"And we'll have real bone again, instead of setting off metal detectors at the airport?" Johanna didn't really believe this was possible. Alexis nodded. "What _is_ all that at the airport? I don't remember any of that. Those people were a pain," Kate said, still annoyed.

"That's right, you missed it. ...It was bad honey, really bad," Jim told her. "Thankfully Kev was working for the CIA by then or he might have been down there." Jenny was grateful for that.

"It was horrendous Katie, a really harrowing day. No one really knew what was going on at the time. Initially everyone just thought it was just a massive fire or something. It wasn't until the second plane slammed into the other Tower that it became clear," Johanna began. "Come again?" Kate didn't understand.

Johanna did her best to explain what had occurred. "Keep in mind this is long after it happened. That day terrorists hijacked a number of commercial airliners and not just threatened to kill someone, they actually got into the cockpit and took control of the planes. It seems they had taken classes in Florida on how to fly a commercial airline. One was deliberately crashed into the south Tower followed a little later by crashing into the north Tower. Another one crashed into the Pentagon while a fourth attempt was thwarted by the passengers and it crashed out in a field somewhere in Pennsylvania."

"Towers?" Kate was still a little lost. "World Trade Center Towers," Jim told her. "The damage was so severe that the devastated area couldn't hold up the upper floors and those floors collapsed. It started a domino affect; floor after floor collapsed onto the lower one till both towers finally collapsed," Johanna explained while Kate stood there stunned.

"There was dust everywhere. The first responders had shown up because of the fire from the crash. No one is quite sure if people had gotten out because of them or simply got out because of other reasons. Still the total loss of life was small given how many people worked in both buildings," Jim remarked.

"Terrorists?" Kate questioned since all the ones she remembered didn't do these kinds of things. "What has this got to do with what's at the airports?" She didn't see the correlation between the two. "Then President Bush got all of the senators behind him and created sweeping new laws that removed a lot of people's civil liberties, all in the name of security. He created a new government agency that soon cracked down on how people go onboard an airplane. The result of that was the creation of the TSA that you saw. They search you, put you and your bags through metal detectors and x-ray machines," Johanna replied.

"You can't even have a pair of nail clippers or they'll take them away from you and throw them in the trash. Your lotions, creams, or other liquids can only be a few ounces each and have to be in that sealed plastic bag. It cost a fortune to modify all of the airports and set up the entire system for each and every airport, no matter how small," Jenny complained.

"They even forced every airplane that was flying at the time of the attack to land at the nearest airport even if it wasn't their destination. No flights from outside of the US were allowed to take off. They stranded thousands of people in airports until the planes were allowed to fly again. It was a mess," Jim commented.

"And that's why they have security at Disney?" Kate asked in disbelief; this was nuts. "The government decided that anyplace that had large assemblies of people could possibly be attacks of opportunity," Jim explained. "So baseball, football..." She watched her father nod.

"How are we ever going to get out into space if we're too busy trying to kill each other off?" She was exasperated with this development. Just how screwed up had her planet gotten in the last six years? "It's believed that this has been brewing for years and only now came to a head. We invaded Iraq and then..." She interrupted her father. " _WE_ invaded Iraq, what the hell for? Did Iraq plot and execute the attack?"

"Why we attacked is still up for debate. The new Bush president wanted to finish what his father started or maybe the vice president was the one actually pulling all the strings. Who knows? At any rate, President Bush said Iraq had weapons of mass destruction and was some how involved with the attack on 9/11; at least that's how he sold it. The whole thing has been one big giant mess. At first the public was behind all of this almost 100% but as more facts leak out, the administration is starting to take it on the chin." Jim had no idea what the ultimate result of all of this would be.

Kate tried to process it all. It was difficult to follow let alone believe, but the chance that her parents with Kevin and Jenny were lying just didn't play out. "So someone or group of someones got lucky with the Towers and we overreacted. Passed new sweeping laws and invaded a country, and the world let us do this?"

"Two actually," Jim told her and tried to hunker down from the blowup he was sure was coming. _"TWO!? WHAT THE HELL FOR?"_ Just how stupid was her government? "We found out that the Taliban were protecting the terrorist cell that planned the attack on the Towers, over in Afghanistan," he explained. "Afghanistan? And where the hell is Afghanistan?" Kate questioned. "Never mind." She waved her hands. "Are we out now?" All of them shook their heads. She folded in on herself, gave up on cooking, and went to sit in the living room. Alexis followed her and sat next to her, leaning her head against her shoulder.

"Maybe we shouldn't have told her?" Johanna asked worriedly. "It was a moment in our history and the fact that she wasn't there for it doesn't change that," Jim pointed out. "But if we didn't she wouldn't be hurt by it," Jenny said regretfully. "Hiding things from Katie isn't how we raised her," Jim remarked. Jo motioned for Jenny to join her in the kitchen to help her with dinner since Kate wasn't likely going to do anything.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

If Jim was as nervous as Johanna looked, both of them were soon going to spontaneously combust. "Mr. and Mrs. Beckett," a lovely young nurse called out. "It's time to get you two ready. Mr. Odorizzi is going to be the lead of your operation." She looked at Jim and continued, "And Mrs. Odorizzi is going to be the lead for your operation, Mr. Beckett. I'm told Miss Castle will be switching between each theater while you're under. If you'll follow me." She started to walk away. "Husband and wife?" Johanna questioned since that wasn't what she was expecting.

The same nurse was helping Johanna get undressed, changed into a gown, and cleaned a little in preparation for her operation. "Scuttlebutt has it that they were both nurses in different hospitals and they hated each other via long distance. Except neither had ever actually seen the other. It turned out they had a mutual friend. She held a party and they both attended. They met, spent the next entire day together. He asked her out for a date and they only knew the other's first name. By the time they'd worked out who the other person was, it was too late. Not that they didn't fight it for a while, but their friends performed an intervention and actually locked them in the same room. Now you can't separate them, they are always together everywhere they go. How they ended up in this hospital together is another story."

"Just lay back Mrs. Beckett, we've done this before." She hooked her up to the monitoring machines and left everything else to the surgical team. "Your husband is just the other side of this wall."


	64. Chapter 64

**CH64**

They were all in the flight bay after discarding their barf bags. "I take it back about wanting to have a fold drive for my ship," Alexis said softly to everyone with a slight shudder and got a hug from Claire. "I'm right there with you, honey." Claire wasn't sure if they were going to fly to Xerxes or jump there. She knew what her vote would be if she had a voice.

"How's he going to get his fighters back?" Alexis questioned since all that was in the bay were hers and Dee Dee's ships and even as big as the bay was, they barely fit. "I thought that was obvious," Martin remarked as he walked in with a few of his medical staff as well as Jim and Johanna still in their respective medical pods. Claire leaned in close. "He jumps ...just without me." He wrapped his arm around his wife and kissed her cheek. "I'll only be gone maybe an hour tops and then I'll be back." He merely needed the time to get his fighters off the base and stowed into the bay.

"Brooke has signaled that her husband will be flying their ship over tomorrow so he can pick you up, Richard, and take him back to Xerxes. After that the ship is yours. And you still need to develop classes for Alexis so she can learn how to fly though you will likely be cleared to teach her yourself outside of class. Until they pass and get their certificates neither Alexis or Dee Dee will be cleared to fly them on their own," Martin reminded them. "Have you decided which is yours Lex? At least until Dee Dee has had a chance to look at each of them," Kate asked and Alexis pointed to the one named _SKYE._

It was a bit of a tight fit with all of them in a one bedroom apartment, but they only had to put up with it for the flight down to their new home. It was then that they got to see the look Alexis preferred over the other ship. Not that any of them knew what the other one looked like.

"WOW!" Jenny and Kevin exclaimed at the same time while Kate and Rick's eyes were open wide. The main room held the living area, dining area, and kitchen with a door leading to the bedroom and bathroom and a set of stairs up to the command deck. Instead of the main room having a second floor, it had an A-frame wooden ceiling with wood beams. The far wall from floor to A-framed ceiling was a replica of the wall in her bedroom. One side wall held the kitchen that had wood grain cabinets for the lower cabinets and a deep cream color on the upper cabinets. This same color was carried over into the living room sofa that faced the wall.

It looked like it was made from wicker and had cushions that were striped with cream, a willow green, light and medium blue and light and dark lilac. Also the stripes varied in width from wide to really narrow. The dining room table that was behind the sofa was wood with white chairs that had cushions in two shades of blue on a white background in an overlapping diamond pattern that matched the colors in the sofa.

The wall opposite from the kitchen with the dining room table in-between was a wooden wall of empty bookshelves. The floor was also wood that had an area rug for the sofa. "This is nice Lex!" Kate ran her fingers over everything she could reach. "How do you know Dee Dee doesn't want this one?" she inquired and saw Alexis lift up her hand that had her new watch since her old one was given to someone else. "You two have been talking." She caught on fast. She'd forgotten about being able to talk in real time thanks to all the communications relay stations between there and here.

The bedroom also had an A-frame ceiling though not as tall because it was so much smaller than the main room. The wood floors in there were a lot darker. Dark wood walls and even the ceiling was dark wood beams with golden lights shining up between the beams. The bed frame was equally dark while the sheets, pillows and mosquito netting that could be used to close the bed off from the space were a bright white.

"If you can do this on a ship, what can you do for a home?" Jenny was still a little awed. She and Kevin were still coming to terms with actually being out in space on a spaceship or on another planet. That had the Castles smiling brightly. "You just wait and see, just wait and see," Kate teased.

Rick and Alexis went up to the command deck for Rick to hop into the pilot's seat while Alexis took the engineering station. "This feels really familiar Dad," Alexis mentioned as she sat down and began bringing the ship to life. He chuckled just a little as he settled into the pilot's seat that had a bit of a backward slope to it and was just a little lower than Alexis's.

"Power is available Dad. FTL and shields are on standby," Alexis called out. Rick slowly added power to the engines and took his time to get out of the flight bay. Once clear he increased power and headed for the atmosphere of the moon they were orbiting.

All either of them saw was a lot of water, a whole lot of water. Eventually the single land mass came into view. The first thing either of them noticed was the golf tee that was in the center that had a large wood and glass building on it. The closer they got they could start making out the greenhouse off to one side as well as the various pods that made up the rooms of their new home. All around it with varying heights were the native palm trees. The entire site was built on the edge of the island. The island itself was large enough to house several more places just like this one. However, the Castles only owned the land and a little bit of the water on which they were located.

The landing pad was on the far side of Alexis's apartment with the other golf tee on the other side. The landing zone had been tagged for each ship with the largest space reserved for the Ambassador Class ship that would come later. In all there were five spaces along with a small maintenance building.

Rick landed and Alexis killed the power save for batteries. "Let's go see, Alexis." He climbed out of his seat. "We can leave the Becketts for now, they still have another twenty-four hours in the medical pods," she informed everyone. "And they stay in these things because?" Jenny asked her curiously. "The medical pods are capable of doing a lot of things, but what they can't do is perform operations. They can repair bones, cartilage, accelerate regeneration of organs and skin. In this case we're using them after an operation in place of staying in an ICU for a few days or weeks. It will help them recover from their respective operations and prevent any chance of infection. Once out they'll be good as new with no delay."

Walking down the ramp and outside they got their first feel of ocean fresh air and each of them breathed in deeply realizing that they could learn to love this. It was warmer out there than it was in the ship and the sun was out without a cloud to be seen.

Going down a wide wood covered walkway led them to Alexis's pod as well as a wide walkway that went past it. At a tee was a walkway that went toward the greenhouse and one toward the other golf tee. From that golf tee came another tee that lead to the Castle residence and one that went to the locations in which the Ryans and Becketts would be staying. Another walkway in the direction of that location went around the tee and over to the greenhouse. There were smaller walkways that led to each golf tee.

"Show us your place Lex," Kate asked her which had her smiling. It was really hers and they had let her design it as she pleased.

The first thing they found was the deck that wrapped around the entire site. Outside they found a place to just sit and soak up some sun. Not far away was a small place to eat outside. It also had a small water feature as well as a fire pit that had permanent seating all around it. Next to it was an outside living room complete with a sofa and two chairs with a coffee table and an end table. The deck was wide enough that half of it was covered while the half farthest out was exposed to the weather. The rest of the deck had scattered occasional chairs.

The front door turned out to be a wall of doors that Alexis opened for them accordion style that opened up the massive interior, living room, dining room, and kitchen to the outside. There were three of these wall locations that opened up a full 240-degree of wall space. Only the location that stored the glass walls broke up the open look.

Right in front of them were a pair of hanging chairs with beige cushions and a small, tall table between them. A little behind them were a pair of chairs that had simple canvas seats and backs. Behind them could be seen the open to everything bedroom that had a missive four poster bed complete with bright white mosquito netting that was presently tied to the four posts.

The ceiling was thatch and went up to a single point high up in the center with the bed a little off center to the rear. To one side was the dining room that had a round wooden table with chairs that were completely cushioned and seated four people. Hanging over it was a chandelier which in turn got them to notice the large number of ceiling fans that were presently turning slowly. They could now also see the lights that were high up that provided pinpoint lit locations.

Behind the dining room was the completely open kitchen with only the back wall having any real height to it. That was where the range and refrigerator were located. Just behind it was a massive pantry with a door off to one side. Between the kitchen and the bed there was a door that went into the one and only bathroom. Unlike the main room which had wide wood plank floors, this room had tile. There was a walk-in shower big enough for two as well as a large soaker tub, a floating vanity that had dual vessel sinks with faucets sticking out of the wall, and a washer and dryer. Just inside of the door next to the washer and dryer was a storage closet. So far everyone had been walking around touching everything with their mouths ajar. Everything had been amazing.

Adjacent to the dining room was the living room which was a duplicate of the one outside.

They walked around the other side of the bed that had side tables. They turned a corner and there was an open to the air walk-in closet that was completely empty but could hold a large number of clothes with a shoe rack as well. Next to it was an open wooden staircase that went up to a small second floor that was a small medical center that was sealed from the outside using an airlock and could be used as an operating theater if needed.

They were back out in front of her bed when Kate wrapped her arms around her. "This is amazing Lex, truly impressive." She gave her a squeeze. "Why an open bedroom?" She didn't hate it, it just struck her as different. "I wanted the view and didn't want to close it off. Oh, and all those doors? If I close them, they work just like my wall on the Jupiter II." Alexis grinned a huge grin. "NO!" Kate looked at her in total shock. "We need a renovation babe, like right now." She desperately wanted one. Rick just smiled since he had a surprise for her when they got to their space.

They were all soon outside on her deck looking out onto the view of the ocean beyond. "I've always dreamed of having a home with a view like this," Jenny sighed just as Ricky let everyone know he needed attention. "Looks like we stay a bit before moving on," Rick said as everyone found a place to sit down while Kate moved to the bathroom to change his diaper.

A quick break for a drink for both Sarah Grace and Ricky and they were off again, this time headed for the Castle area. It was then that it was pointed out that the walkways were all lit with small lights along the floor. The walkways themselves were impressive and were a match to the deck railing Alexis had. The railings were clear Plexiglas so that one could see through them without falling over the side since it was a good fall to the ground. Just not as far if from the main golf tee in the middle which was higher still.

The Castle residence was made up of a number of pods. When approached from a side walkway that continued on to the Ryan and Beckett areas, there were choices. To the right was the living room, to the left was the kitchen and dining room, straight ahead was the bedroom, bathroom, and closet. Kate went right first so everyone followed.

This room had a thatch roof that matched Alexis's entire apartment, however, in this room was a large circular sofa that wrapped all the way around the outside wall with a single entrance into the center. Just to either side inside the door was a pair of small sitting areas. The sofa was white leather that had red and white striped throw pillows as well as navy blue and white throw pillows in a pattern. In the middle was a glass topped coffee table. It had a wooden base that looked like a palm tree with fronds branching out to hold the glass top in place.

Kate was waiting patiently as Rick stepped over to a wall. "I have a surprise for you." He activated the panels. The exterior wall disappeared and outside appeared with a complete view of the ocean. "I made a change to your wall of windows and replaced them with ships hull panels," he told her with a smile. "NO! You mean you can...?" She and the others watched him adjust the view to show a zoomed in look. "There's also infrared, ultraviolet, and thermal." He grinned at her.

She was loving it. "It's nice but I really wanted..." She ceased speaking when he held up his hand. He began unlocking the panels and folded almost all of them away just like Alexis had done with her wall. Kate was smiling with joy while blinking back tears. He had taken her idea and made it better. It wasn't Alexis's wall, but it was so nice. "Nice enough?" he asked softly since she had indicated that she wanted to change it to match Alexis's wall. Her only response was to kiss him.

Outside the wall was a deck much like Alexis's deck, partially covered. In addition it had a seating area plus a fire pit also with seating.

Next they walked across into the kitchen and dining room. This pod was just like all the others with a high thatch roof. On one side was large, curved, built-in seating with padded seats and backs with a wall of windows above it. The table in front of it was also curved though it was made of metal and glass. Outside of the table were six metal chairs with the same cushions as the bench seating.

To the other side was the kitchen that looked very industrial. It had a breakfast bar had metal stools with a small back and cushions that matched the dining room. The countertops were all polished concrete and there were hanging pendent lights that spoke industrial. The roof here was also thatched and had cylindrical hanging lights all over.

The refrigerator freezer was huge and it had a tall built-in wine cooler. Double wall-mounted ovens, a range top, stainless steel sink in the island, stainless steel dishwasher and a large pantry with an old wood barn door that concealed it. The floor was wood just like the living room except this floor looked really old and distressed even though touching it showed that it was perfectly smooth.

The cabinets proved to be metal even though the cabinet fronts on the lower half were a dark navy blue while the uppers had frames of the same color with glass inserts. This space like the others so far had ceiling fans. It was only then that they noticed the wall mounted ductless A/C unit cooling the space. "Babe, did the other rooms have these?" Kate pointed up at the unit that kind of stuck out like a sore thumb in this room. "Yes, every room, including Alexis's rooms should have at least one. Her main room should have two," Rick responded.

"I don't remember adding those." Alexis realized there was a flaw in her design then watched her father grin. Alexis squealed again as she launched herself into his arms and hugged him tight. "I love you Dad."

Their bedroom pod was next and it looked to be the largest of the three so far. Stepping inside through a wood door they found themselves in what felt more like a parlor area with a wood staircase on the far side going up to the next level. Down there was a small closet. Across from them in front of the staircase was a good-sized pool that had water falling into it from halfway up the stairs. It had a balcony at this location with lights shining down on the wall and into the pool that had plants surrounding it including in pots along each side of the wall.

This pod more resembled a mushroom as down there was the stem and above were the bedrooms and bathrooms that had a great deal of more space. The staircase was an open wood treads as was the railing along with the railing all the way around up top that looked down into this area.

Upstairs were a number of doors. "Bedroom, bathroom, bedroom, bathroom, closet, bathroom, bedroom, master bedroom with en suite." Rick started at one door and told everyone what was behind each door as he spun in place. "There's a deck about six feet deep all the way around that's only partially covered," he explained after they made their way upstairs. This pod like all the others had a thatch roof.

The master bedroom turned out to have two distinct areas. One held the bed while the other had a sitting room with the first fireplace any of them had yet seen there. Above it was a video monitor. Off to one side was a work station with four screens and a control panel in front of it. Presently on the four screens was the landing pad, a view of Alexis's pod looking only onto the deck, a view of the ocean looking out from the boathouse they had yet to see, as well as a view of the entire site looking in from far away.

"This is mine," Alexis pointed out and turned on her parents. "It's the _only_ view we have of your space sweetie, I promise. We're giving you your space while at the same time trying to keep you safe." Kate hugged her followed by her dad.

The rest of the space had wood floors, wood walls, and lights that were golden in color looking up at the ceiling. There was a sofa and two wicker-look chairs that each had bright white cushions. A pair of french doors lead to the bedroom and bathroom area.

There they found a good-sized room that held a king-sized bed with a canopy hanging from the ceiling that had mosquito netting draped from it, the netting tied back on the four corners. The opposite wall was a wall of glass doors just like Alexis's doors. "We're changing these out for what Alexis has, babe," Kate told him, which has him grin. He kind of expected that. A frosted glass door lead to the bathroom that had a his and hers open closet to either side.

The shower turned out to actually be outside. "Now why didn't I think of that?" Alexis suddenly wanted one. There was a floating polished concrete vanity just like the kitchen with two glass vessel sinks, open storage underneath, and a soaking tub. "What's this Mom?" Alexis opened the glass door and looked inside. "It's a sauna. Add a little water to the hot rocks and let your pores open up and just relax," she explained. "We need to talk." It was one more thing that Alexis wished she had known about.

They took a quick look at the other three bedrooms and bathrooms as well as the hall closet that turned out to be part closet, part laundry room with the washer and dryer installed. It was one of these rooms that they left a sleeping Ricky since Kate had been carrying him around all this time and he was getting heavy in her arms.

From there they moved on to the Ryan and Beckett compound, because that was really what it was, a compound.


	65. Chapter 65

**CH65**

From the Castle dwelling they walked toward the Ryan and Beckett compound. The walkway led them to a seating area that had a large fire pit the like of which none of them had ever seen before. It was on the edge of a large deck.

There were seventeen large rocks, one of which was much larger than the others. Intermingled between the rocks was fire in a graveled area. Beyond the rocks was the standard Plexiglas wall which looked out onto mostly palm trees with a hint of the ocean to one side.

Out in front were six chairs with dark red cushions set in groups of two with a small table between each pair of chairs. It wasn't dark yet and wasn't going to be anytime soon, but they could just imagine what this place would look like in the evenings.

To the right was the Beckett compound while to the left was the Ryan compound. They decided to wait until tomorrow when Jim and Johanna were out of their medical pods before looking at theirs, so into the Ryan compound they went.

Rick and Kate had left it to the designer to do these two areas and while they had seen what was planned, it was quite another thing to actually see it completed. It had a resemblance to Alexis's apartment. It had a wall of doors that were almost all glass that folded away to open up onto the outside common area.

Just to one side outdoors was a grilling area complete with a mini refrigerator. Inside was the expansive living room, dining room, and kitchen in the rear of the space. A set of stairs to the left went up to the second level that had a balcony overlooking the living and dining room.

The roof like all the others, was thatch that had a massive chandelier hanging down from the very center. The wood floors were divided up much like a pie with a point in the center where the kitchen started.

The living room had a dark leather sofa and a pair of cushioned chairs. Dividing the wall of windows was a gas-fired fireplace. To one side was the dining room with a wood table that seated six people. Behind those two locations was the kitchen which was larger than Alexis's yet smaller than the Castles'. Still it had everything they could possibly want.

Off to the right side was a door that led into the master bedroom. The door itself looked like reclaimed lumber from an old barn. Inside, the wood floor changed to whitewashed wood. The far wall was all glass that looked out onto the middle of the island. It had a king-size bed with bright white sheets, comforter, and mosquito netting tied back to each of the four posts with the top of the netting gathered up, reaching up to the ceiling in the center.

"I'm noticing a trend. Do we have a problem with mosquitoes?" Jenny inquired, thinking about her daughter. "We've been warned that during each monsoon season the mosquitoes will increase and present us with a problem. In each bathroom you'll find personal repellents for you to wear later when you're outside." Okay, so that was a bummer. Still this place was already nicer than any home either of them had had in New York so Jenny wasn't going to complain.

They had to walk through a his and hers open closet on either side to reach the bathroom. It looked similar to the others. Walk-in shower, soaking tub, toilet, and floating vanity with a pair of vessel sinks along with a small closet for storage.

Upstairs they found two small bedrooms with a jack and jill bathroom. Both were nice and more than acceptable. "It's really nice," Jenny remarked when they were back downstairs. "One more thing." Alexis took them out onto the deck behind the fireplace.

Out there they saw a balcony which jutted out into the trees allowing them a better view of the ocean. There they found a round table that seated six. "There are lights all over the place." Alexis pointed them out which they would found all over the entire place. "It should light up the place in a dim light at night. Kevin leaned over to his wife. "Romantic dinners out on the deck looking out on an ocean." Jenny smiled and blinked back tears as she kissed her husband.

"What's left?" Kevin already didn't believe this place. "Just the greenhouse and what's at the top of the _golf tee_ as Mom calls them, along with the boat house." Alexis led them back outside and around the golf tee to reach the greenhouse.

The greenhouse turned out to be close to sixty feet long and was completely enclosed by glass. "The glass panels double as power generators so long as we have sunshine," Alexis pointed out. She opened the door and went inside. It was there that they found Vincent and AMEE. "VINCENT!" She went running and tried to wrap her arms around him. "Hello Alexis, I am amazingly happy to see you." Vincent extended his claws which was as close as he could come to hugging someone. "Captain, Kate, Mr. and Mrs. Ryan, and Sarah Grace." Vincent greeted them. Sarah Grace tried reaching out to touch him while in her father's arms.

They looked over the place that was already filled with plants and even trees. All of it could be used in the kitchen. It had no deck or outdoor space. Even the tool storage and automatic water controls were inside.

Next they walked over to the golf tee to take a transit pod up to the top. "There are four of these tubes. Each goes up to the top and down to the ground. Each tee houses four

neutrino-ion generators and fuel storage along with rain water storage, waste water treatment, and a center pod for freight," Kate explained before going up. Once up at the top each pod opened up onto an indoor space. "OH-MY-GOD!" Jenny and Kevin's mouths hung open as they took it all in.

There was a lazy river meandering around the place with a location that held a number of inner tubes to sit in while floating along. There were three different colored enclosed tubes that dumped people into a pool. Blue, yellow and aqua tubes.

 _ **The Tiki Treehouse**_ _–_ _half fortress, half obstacle course, the attraction is a favorite among kids who love the bridges, slides and the huge bucket of water that periodically deluges unsuspecting guests. Of course, water slides feature prominently here and the two standouts are the Shark Attack, a furiously fast body slide that twists and turns around the building; and the Black Hole, a tunnel slide that leaves you in the dark until the very end._

There were walkways, ramps, large fake fish on poles along the edge of the lazy river. "Where ...wherever did you guys get this idea?" Jenny was overwhelmed. "I downloaded everything I could find on it after Mom told me about it." Alexis leaves it to he room.

"Back on Earth it's called Splash Lagoon. It's located in Erie, Pennsylvania. I went looking for indoor parks we could build and I found this one. There's a large cupola at the top full of windows that allows the heat to rise and the humidity to escape the building." Kate pointed to the small row of windows way at the top. "Erie, Pennsylvania?" Jenny questioned and saw Kate smile back at her. "We're going to need a lot of swimsuits," Jenny added as she looked around. "There's one more place to see," Kate told them.

They bundled back into the transit pods and went down to the surface. Down there they saw that the construction crews had left as many of the plants as possible though for the most part it was a lot of sand and they had even built a wooden bridge out to the boat house. It was larger than actually any of them thought. It had space to lift three boats out of the water and actually had doors for them. Off to one side was a dock area that could be used to tie up to. On top was a building. The entire thing was blue and white with a wood dock.

"What's inside?" Jenny inquired so they went up the stairs to see. Once inside they realized it was a game room. Pool table, ping pong, large movie screen with a projector and room to seat eight people comfortably. "Ready for a rematch babe?" Kate grinned at him.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

"Hi there," Alexis said quietly after the glass top slid away to show an awake Johanna Beckett. "Alexis?" Johanna was still a little groggy. "You want to sit up?" Jo nodded so she helped her into a sitting position. "Jim?" Johanna looked around and found another pod next to hers and could see Jim lying peacefully in it. "He's fine, I simply woke you first. Think you can stand?" Alexis offered a hand to help her up and step out of the pod. "My hip?" Johanna reached for it and used her hand to feel the area. "It feels odd..." Alexis interrupted her. "Tingling all over like it's been put to sleep and is just now waking up?" she asked as Johanna nodded. "I felt the same after having my pelvis, legs, and feet reconstructed over several months," Alexis told her. "What? Say that again." Jo looked at her.

"After combat with the enemy, our ship crashed on that planet. Mom told me that a section of the ceiling collapsed and crushed my pelvis, legs, and feet. Another chunk hit my head. I spent six months in one of these things. Everything from here down tingled for hours."

"Why don't you sit here while I wake up Jim," Alexis suggested. She moved over to open Jim's medical pod and soon they were sitting together rubbing their affected areas trying to make the tingling go away. "Here, drink this. The medical pods are good but not perfect."

It was only after they were both standing that Alexis retracted the pods back under the bunk beds of her ship. "Ready to go?" She led the way out of her ship and they saw Kate and Rick without Ricky walking toward them. Kate ran till she had Johanna in her arms followed by her father. "How do you feel?" Kate wanted to know and looked inquiringly at Alexis. "They're both fine and shouldn't have any lasting aftereffects from their surgery. Right now those areas are a little tingly but it'll pass," Alexis explained. "We're home! Are you two ready for your tour?" Kate wanted to show them where they'd be living so badly.

They headed straight for the Beckett compound. "You're to the right and the Ryans are to the left. This is the common area for both of you." Kate stopped at the outdoor fire pit which they were already impressed with along with what they had already seen.

Walking into their space, their mouths dropped open. It was completely open save for the section they'd just walked passed. They took a quick look at the two bedrooms on one side and the bathroom, laundry room, and kitchen pantry on the other. Continuing down the hallway, it opened up onto the main room.

Like the other homes it had wood floors and a thatched roof. However, when they walked in, first up was the dining room area that had a glass table and rattan chairs with brilliant white cushions. To the other side was a simple two person sitting area with a wood table between the chairs. Near it was an empty wooden bookcase.

Right in the center of the room and under a huge chandelier was the kitchen. It had a breakfast bar with three stools. The countertops there were just like the ones in the Castle residence, polished concrete. There was a range top with an oven below it and a downdraft exhaust fan, a farmhouse sink, and a stainless steel refrigerator freezer. It was completely round save for those pieces that didn't come that way.

Beyond that room was an expansive living room, but it was the complete wall of windows that had their attention. Just outside on one side there were palm trees; on the other was a view of the ocean beyond.

They both wove their way past the rattan furniture with brilliant white cushions to stand in front of the windows and looked out. Rick proceeded to unlock and push the doors of glass to each side just like he'd done with the other doors. It opened up the space to the outside with the deep deck that was outside. Similar to the other houses, it had an outdoor dining area, seating area, and a fire pit. "Like it?" Kate asked softly and started smiling when her mother turned her head to look at her with an _'I don't believe it'_ look on her face.

From there they showed them their own home and all of its rooms, then went across to show them Alexis's apartment. She turned on her wall for them. "Does ours do that?" Johanna, like Kate earlier, now wanted one. "Sorry Mom, we didn't think of it. If it helps I'm jealous, too." Kate hugged her.

From there they went up to the water park where they saw Kevin, Jenny, and Sarah Grace lazily floating down the river. They waved at Jim and Johanna as they went by. "Seriously?" Jo managed to ask while gawking at the entire thing. "It's a reproduction of the water park in Erie, Pennsylvania," Kate explained.

"We need swimsuits," Jim announced. He was quite ready to jump in and try this place. "No time like the present. Just let me get Ricky and we'll meet you back up here." Jim followed Rick into the transit pod. "They built all this in just one year?" Jim asked along the way, not for a moment believing it. "Remind me to show you our construction techniques and how we move heavy items."

"Ready Mom?" Kate was ready to join the guys. "I'll find Alexis along the way and meet you back up here." Johanna went with her back down to their level and Kate ran to Alexis's apartment to get her upstairs. Jo walked to their bedroom and passed her husband already changed and carrying a towel. He stopped and caressed her cheek. "Glad we came?"

"I'm so very glad she's alive, glad she's happy, glad she's loved, glad she's found someone to love, and glad she has a family." Johanna leaned her head into his chest. "I just wish we hadn't lost six years of her life." She found herself wishing for everything – what she had now _and_ the six lost years. "We'll catch up. I do wonder what their law enforcement system is like. Are we going to fit in?" If they didn't have anything to do, they were both going to go mad no matter how pleasant the surroundings were. Kate was a lot like the two of them. They had to be busy.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

"According to what Admiral Walker's told me, several construction brigades are on their way here. It will take them a year to arrive. When they get here along with the colony ship, they'll start construction on our colony on the twin planet in this system. It will be a year before we have a home to live in," Martin told his wife as he handed her a glass of wine in their room on his ship.

"A year." Claire wanted to be in their home _now._ "The fold drive is restricted to military ships for the time being. Eventually they'll start making colony ships utilizing the drive. It's just that the design for them will take time. Just like it will take time to design civilian ships and then build them. Eventually it will be the only method of travel we'll have." He sat down across from her with his own glass.

"So we live here on your ship for the time being." Claire wasn't really questioning since she knew she likely didn't have a choice. "The colony on Xerxes doesn't have any extra space and their construction capacity is limited. Even the ambassador and her family are stuck living on their ship for the next year at least, plus the time it will take to build everything on our planet." He did his best to make her feel better.

"And what will we get? A house on a base somewhere?" Claire didn't mean it the way it sounded. "I'm sorry, it's just that I want..." He took her hand. "A home, a real home." He finished her thought for her. "We're not too old, you know. It's not too late. We had Richard when we were so young." Claire gave him a broad hint about what she was thinking. He put his wine glass down and lifted his wife up into his arms. "You're sure about this, because this ship is no place for a baby," he warned her. "I'm not pregnant yet," Claire countered, not that she didn't wish she was. "I'll speak with Admiral Walker, see what I can arrange." Martin kissed his wife. "Maybe we should talk with our daughter-in-law. She may have some insight or maybe know of a few strings she can pull on our behalf." Claire wasn't certain but was willing to take what she could get.

A communication signal got his attention and he was forced to take it. "Yes?" Martin said. "We've been ordered to do recon in the system where we found the Castles. We're scheduled to leave in three hours," his exec informed him. Martin ignored his wife's sigh. "Get Maintenance on the fighters and make sure they're all operational. Also get Engineering to run diagnostics on the drive. I'll be right up."

"You have thirty minutes to get packed and in a shuttle ...or stay," Martin told her. "And stay where exactly? We're orbiting Xerxes and as you've pointed out, they don't have anyplace for me to stay. Our son and his family are too far away to make it by shuttle unless you want to jump there first." Claire made it clear to him that she understood this situation.

"It does get better sweetheart. Just don't forget to drink your drink after each jump." Martin brushed a kiss on her cheek and headed for the bridge knowing that his wife would be staying.

 **Three hours later** **:**

"All systems report," Martin called and got greens from everyone. "We jump to the same point as last time, outside the system. Have fighters manned and ready. Raise shields and have weapons on standby. All ships jump on my mark. Three ...two ...one, ...mark." In an instant they were light years away and looking in on the system that held the dinosaur planet.

Martin stood at his blue globe as scans of the system came up. _"OH SHIT!"_ He really didn't like what he saw. He stepped over to his screen. "Overton, get scans of everything and jump it back to Admiral Walker and then jump back here. Download it all to the Yamato and then get back here," he ordered. "Be back before you know I'm gone," Overton responded and Martin watched as the _Ghost_ disappeared off his globe. Satisfied, he moved back over to his station and split the screen to get his other two ship captains on the screen simultaneously.

"When the _Ghost_ gets back we're going to jump on all sides, fire a single antiproton shot at 100% power as well as ripple fire three missiles at each of the motherships and then jump back to Xerxes after we complete our strike. I want you all to drop a probe that will scan until they're found and destroyed. They'll transmit what happens afterward back to us. We'll jump back after we clear it with the admiral. Get your ships ready." Martin received confirmation and ended communication.

"Exec, coordinate where everyone jumps; I don't want us attacking the same mothership," Martin commanded. "SIR!" his exec and best friend called back. The _Ghost_ was back in a couple of minutes and her captain was informed of what was going to happen next.

"All ships jump on my mark. Three ...two ...one, ...mark." Four cruisers disappeared and reappeared an instant later, firing a 100% power antiproton beam that instantly holed a different mothership, and since the lizards weren't expecting combat, their shields were down. The beam entered one side and went out the other before continuing on to the planet. That was followed by three missiles fired from each ship with the same mothership as the target. Each ship dropped a probe and then jumped away before even the first missile struck.

Commander Castle was hoping things went his way before jumping alone back to just outside the system. "Download the probe data and run a full scan of the system," he ordered. He listened to the responses. "Damn things are tough; no wonder Richard had trouble with his," he murmured to himself. "Navigation, jump us back to Xerxes. We need to decide what our response to this is going to be." The _Dragons Breath_ disappeared.


	66. Chapter 66

**CH66**

 **It is now 6 months later:**

The admiral was having a conference with all the ships captains including Commander Castle. "Based on the latest scans compliments of Captain Santana of the _Ghost,_ it seems their fleet has withdrawn save for the heavily damaged motherships that are presently being repaired using a number of support ships," Walker began.

"Where are the other four jump cruisers?" Martin questioned. "Commander Collette has them hunting down pirates near one of our established colonies," Walker replied. "Toni's good, she'll find them." Martin had faith in her abilities.

"We need to get rid of those four motherships while we still can. Granted they're likely still building more ships but we need to take these four away from them," one captain asserted.

"Our colony ship and various support ships are six months out by now, we should be able to find them once they get here," another captain said. "One colony ship, another nine support ships, holding four construction brigades, the _Orion_ and her twelve support destroyers," the same captain added.

"The _Orion._ 6,720 feet long, 2,062 feet wide, 602 feet tall, crew of 6,100, 292 _Banshee_ superiority fighters, 52 _Novel_ heavy bombers, 52 _Bungee_ fighter/bombers. The biggest ship we've ever designed and built. A true carrier designed for space superiority." Walker made sure everyone knew about it. "It took us a full four years to build it and thanks to the Fold Drive she'll be the last of its kind. She can even manufacture her own fighters."

Walker continued, "Commander Castle, take your four ships and eliminate everything that's orbit. Do not take on a larger force by yourself. Once you have completed that I want you to scan the planet and determine if they have built or expanded an existing base. Review with your ships captains how best to destroy that base. When the _Orion_ gets here you and your ships will be challenged with finding their home planet and every colony world that's part of their empire."

"We'll find them sir." Martin was sure of it. Jumping from system to system wouldn't take them years to accomplish it much like it was taking them to find the people that tried to take one of their colony planets away from them.

They spent the next hour making sure that this system was secure and completely covered and a response to any incursion would only take minutes. "Commander Castle, you have twelve hours to get your ships ready and jump to the dinosaur planet. And Commander, leave your wife behind this time," Admiral Walker added. Martin was all set to argue, but this was going to be a military action. "Yes, sir." Now he had to explain it to his wife.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

Rick landed Alexis's little ship right next to Dee Dee's that along with the eight other ships, filled up their space completely. The other eight ships looked exactly like the shuttle Admiral Zandur had used. Claire walked down the ramp just in front of her son. They were both loaded down with luggage since it looked like she would be staying there for at least six months if not longer. Still she relished the idea of being on land again and not being cooped up in a military ship for days on end. It had, however, allowed her time to be with her husband and get a lot of reading done. "Are you having a party or something?" She looked around at all the shuttles. "You'd think that wouldn't you and you're not far wrong. One adult pilot for each shuttle and another three kids from toddlers to eighteen years old are all here. Up having fun in the water park," Rick told her.

"The water what?" Claire hadn't seen their home as yet so she knew nothing about it. "Just put on your swimsuit Mother and I'll show you." Rick walked her to the Castle compound and up the stairs to what would be her room while she stayed with them.

He left her and came back downstairs and over to the kitchen pod. "How's your mother?" Kate watched him walk in and was immediately spotted by Ricky. "Daddy!" Ricky left his mother's leg and headed for Rick who intercepted him and lifted him up above his head much to Ricky's delight.

"She was surprised at the number of ships on our pad and equally confused when I told her to put on her swimsuit." He smiled widely as he watched his bikini-clad wife putting the last of the appetizers on a tray before taking them up to the water park.

Kate chuckled. "I'm still working on how we let Alexis talk us into this. You should see the place, there are kids and adults everywhere. Grab a tray and help me take them up?" she asked him. So he put his son down and lifted up one of the large trays, following her to the transit pod.

Ricky did his best to keep up. "MAMA!" She was too far out in front to his liking. Kate slowed down till he could latch onto her leg. "Sorry little man but you need to walk." She balanced her tray and extricated her leg from his grasp and started walking, only slower. Undeterred, he picked up his pace and moved his short toddler's legs as fast as he could.

He wrapped his arms around his mother's leg for the trip up till the door opened. "GRAM!" He now had a new target as he shot out of the pod and ran for Johanna who met him halfway. She lifted him up to give him kisses. Rick's pod opened and he stepped out into total mayhem. There were kids of all ages everywhere along with adults all over. Except for his family, Dee Dee, the Ryans, and the Becketts, everyone else was black. It sounded like everyone was having fun.

Kate placed her tray on the table followed by the one Rick had. "Where's Dad?" She knew her parents were up here and wearing swimsuits. Johanna simply smiled and pointed just in time for her to watch the barrel dump its contents on her father's head along with three other kids, which had all of them laughing. "Looks like Dad's having fun," she commented while looking around. She saw the Ryans come into view while they floated along on their tubes in the lazy river with another pair of adults not far behind them.

"Your father hasn't been this happy in years." Johanna watched him with the kids. He tried tickling one of them which got all three of them to run for it with him hot on their heels. He lost them in the Tiki Treehouse since they could move faster. He walked off searching for a tube to ride in the lazy river.

"I'm sorry Mom. Honestly, I thought you two were dead and I had no reason to try and come back home." Kate knew her being gone had hurt them both. "Oh, honey, it's not your fault. Besides you were living your life, finding someone, and falling in love. You created a family for yourself. I'm happy for you and so's your father. We're all together now." Jo hugged her just as Rick put his tray down, scooped up his son, and headed for the water.

"He's good for you and so is Alexis. It may have taken you to being on another planet to find them, but I'm glad you did." Johanna hugged her again. "I thought Rick went to pick up Claire?" She released her daughter. "He did and she'll be up here after she unpacks and puts on a suit," Kate replied. "Does she know where to go?" Jo knew that this place was large and took up a lot of space.

Kate looked toward Rick who was grabbing a tube and taking their son into the water. "Good point, I'll be back. Try and spread the word that the appetizers are here," she called over her shoulder and stepped into the transit pod for the trip down.

She caught up with Claire just as she walked out of the bedroom pod dressed in a one piece suit like her mother was wearing and carrying a towel. "This way Claire, we'll give you a tour later so you don't get lost." She waited for her to join her. "Something about a water park?" Claire was unsure as to exactly what it was. "It's an Earth water park that I downloaded the plans for and brought with me. It was one of the few that was enclosed. I was thinking having it enclosed would be best since I wasn't sure about the weather here." They had since found out that they were presently in the monsoon season and it had been raining for weeks.

They had to put AMEE to use to patch roof leaks that they had. Fortunately all of those leaks had been on the walk-ways to and from various pods. The thatch roofs had so far stood up pretty well considering some of the storms had had high winds.

By the time they reached the water park again, Johanna was gone, but Alexis and Dee Dee were at the table eating an appetizer while talking to each other. Kate managed to sneak up on her and wrap her arms around her. "Hi Mom!" Alexis chirped. "And how did you know it was me?" Kate asked. "Because most of the guys on Xerxes have already found out that I'm well trained in hand-to-hand and all of them know better than to do what you just did." Alexis gave her a cheeky grin.

"She's not kidding Kate." Dee Dee started giggling at her memory of one of those boys finding out just what Alexis was made of. "Just don't run them all off sweetie, there needs to be someone somewhere." Alexis smiled knowing that her mother didn't have a problem with her possibly being involved with someone not of their race. "We'll see," Alexis answered.

"You okay Mrs. Castle?" Dee Dee noticed Claire standing there gazing out onto the water park. "Earth water park?" Claire questioned. "Tiki Treehouse, Lazy River, Shark Attack, Python Plunge, Black Hole, Paradise Cove Adult Whirlpool, Lava Pool Family Whirlpool." Dee Dee pointed to each item.

"You got all this from an Earth water park?" Claire kept looking it over. "Actually this is just a third of that park. It also had a restaurant, wave pool, showers, lockers, sun deck, surf shop, and more. We just didn't have the space so I had to cut parts off of it. We kept the restrooms though, they're over there." Kate pointed to a small building off to one side.

"Come on Mrs. Castle. I hear the Shark Attack calling your name. You're going to love this." Dee Dee tossed her towel aside, took her hand, and guided her to the stairs way in back that lead to the beginning of the water slide. "Please call me Claire, I'm not that old yet."

"Having fun sweetie?" Kate asked her as they watched Rick and Ricky float by. Alexis's smile told her a lot. "This is great Mom. Word that we have this place is spreading fast. The only things that keep the numbers down are access to a shuttle and the size of our landing pad. Oh, and the dates that it's open to the entire planet and a little bit about the position of the two planets." Some times they were closer and others a lot farther away.

"What do you think about our night sky or even our daytime sky?" Kate hadn't gotten around to asking her and watched her smile get even wider. "Isn't it cool!?" Alexis loved it. Seeing the gas giant they orbited during the day and seeing two of its other moons at night had been amazing. For everyone including Rick and Alexis, the view was simply spectacular. It was nothing like any of them were used to. Even the adult guests had mentioned it.

"Six more months Mom," Alexis said as she stuffed an appetizer in her mouth then ran for the stairs that led to the water slides. Kate watched her run away in her bikini and saw that she would need to talk with her daughter about running around like that in front of hormone-filled young men. Alexis had continued to develop and had a chest size that even Kate was envious of even after hers had grown in size to accommodate breastfeeding her son. Yes, Alexis could likely take any one of them on one-on-one, but it was a group of hormone fueled young men that had her worried.

Six months meant they would be seeing a colony ship, some construction crews, and maybe their maintenance building. Once that arrived they could get started with construction of the shield emitters and the required power conduits and couplings to power them. That and the hospital and education center would also be started as well as the colony on the sister planet.

Kate was still smiling when some of the kids ran up to help themselves to the appetizers and then took off running again. "Mrs. Castle, I want to thank you for letting us come here. This place is amazing!" The young woman was smiling. "I'm glad to have you and please, call me Kate."

She was deep black, had a boy cut meaning her hair was long on top but extremely short in back. It looked good on her. Like the other girls she was dressed in a bikini and Kate couldn't help but notice that she was lovely. Unlike Alexis she was very small busted and yet looked to be eighteen or so years old. "Do you know where Alexis went?" she asked her. "She went running for the stairs to the water slides. What's your name?" Kate had heard them when they arrived but there were so many of them. "Melissa Tevo, and thanks." And she was off running for the stairs.

Kate left the appetizers and when her husband and son came floating her way, she grabbed a tube and joined them. "MAMA!" Ricky wanted to change tubes and didn't seem to mind getting wet to do it. "How's my little man, enjoying the water?" She gave his head a quick kiss. "Wat'r cool Mama," Ricky said proudly. She heard Alexis in that reply since she seemed to love the word cool.

It was hours later and everyone had wrinkled fingers, toes, and almost everything else. Kate and Rick were at the landing pad seeing everyone off and saying goodbye. "Mrs. Castle... Kate, would it be alright if I came more often?" Melissa asked hopefully.

It had Kate thinking back to about an hour ago. Apparently two of the older young men had smuggled in some beer, not that that alone had pissed her off. They were old enough as was Alexis and Dee Dee. However, she had been told by Dee Dee that one of the young men had gotten bold, likely thanks to the beer. He'd come up behind Alexis, slipped his arms around her, and fondled her breasts.

That had been a mistake and he had learned instantly that Alexis was well trained in hand-to-hand combat. He had come away with a broken nose, two cracked ribs, and a slight concussion. His friend had immediately come to his buddy's rescue, not knowing ahead of time his buddy was going to do what he did. He in turn had been tackled from behind by Melissa who started pounding away on him with wildly swinging fists.

Alexis had finished off her guy and had gotten Melissa off of the bloody guy under her. By the time Kate, Rick, and the two guys' parents had shown up, Alexis, Dee Dee, and Melissa were in a group hug while the guys were lying on the concrete groaning, a little bloody still. It took time and a number of conversations with others before their parents apologized and informed their sons they would never be allowed back here again.

"I don't have a problem Melissa, just talk to your parents and if you need a ride ask Alexis or Dee Dee." Kate got a hug from her before walking over to Alexis who was seeing Dee Dee off at her ship. Kate watched them talk to each other then Melissa hugged Alexis tightly and followed Dee Dee into her ship for the trip home.

Alexis was standing with her parents still in her bikini though she had a towel wrapped around her. She waved as Dee Dee was the last to take off. "Looks like you have a new friend," Kate mentioned as Alexis continued to wave as Dee Dee turned her ship away from them and applied power. "She's cool." Alexis was smiling, and got a hug from her mother. "Cool," a little voice piped up which got them to turn around. There was Jim and Johanna with Jo holding Ricky.

"MAMA!" Ricky reached his arms out and Kate happily took her son from her mother. "That was actually a success, mostly," Johanna said. "Those guys could use some serious discipline." Jim gave everyone his two cents. "Considering what their mothers thought of their actions I'm glad I'm not them when their fathers find out," Kate mentioned.

"I noticed they didn't go into any of our medical pods," Rick pointed out. "I wasn't going to fix them. They deserved everything they got." Alexis defended her actions. "I noticed Melissa came to your defense," Kate said which had Alexis blushing a little. "Yeah, she did didn't she?" Alexis wasn't sure what to think about that nor what she had asked her before leaving with Dee Dee.

"What did she want before leaving?" Kate inquired since it sounded to her like Alexis knew something she wasn't talking about. "Melissa asked if we could teach her how to fly and if she could spend a weekend here before school starts."

"Pumpkin," Rick cautioned her. "I told her that we weren't qualified to teach her since we're still taking lessons ourselves. And as for staying here, I said I would ask." Alexis turned to look at her mom and dad. "Learning how to fly is more your father's area. As for who stays with you in your apartment, that's up to you. That's why we gave it to you. We trust you. Just make sure she has somewhere to sleep and if you need one of our rooms for her, just ask." Kate watched Rick nod. Alexis didn't know what to say so she sniffled and hugged her mother. "I have to go find my watch." She had a call to make and things to tell Dee Dee and Melissa.

"Was that right Mom?" Kate was new to this. "Sounded perfect to me honey." Jo hugged Kate who was still holding Ricky. "MAMA!" Ricky grabbed hold of her bikini top as Kate kissed his head, and had everyone around them smiling.


	67. Chapter 67

**CH67**

 **It is now 6 months later:**

"Thanks for coming to get me," Melissa told Alexis who was piloting her ship toward home which was way out of position in relation to Xerxes. "You're my best friend. I'm glad to come get you and even fly you back in time for your college class in two days. I'll even happily help you study for your test. I'm pretty sure that with my help you'll ace it." Alexis was looking forward to spending the weekend with her friend. The two of them had gotten close over the past few months.

"Is Dee Dee coming?" Melissa asked. Alexis shook her head. "Brooke's negotiating something with the council members and Admiral Zandur and her mother want her to attend if she's going to learn to be an ambassador. So it'll just be us." Melissa smiled.

Melissa swallowed hard since she had screwed up her courage to talk to Alexis about it. "Lex, I have something..." Unexpectedly the engineering panel beeped an alarm at Melissa. "I've got a contact on a tangent that will take it past Altair IV," Melissa informed her. "We're expecting the colony ship and her escorts any day now, might be one of them. Run it through the computer see if you can get a match." Alexis brought what she saw up on one of her screens.

"It looks like it's dropped out of FTL. I wish we had Jupiter II's scanners and skin. They could zoom in on it and find out instantly," Alexis muttered. "I'm reading a course change. ...It's headed right for us and it's increased speed," Melissa warned her. "It's trying to intercept us before we reach home." Alexis didn't understand. "I'm getting a lot of interference on the lower bands. Our normal upper bands are unaffected," Melissa said. "Lower bands, ...all of them?" Alexis asked as she added power to the engines to increase her speed. "Yes." Melissa looked over all of her displays. "OH CRAP! ...I've got a match for an enemy destroyer!" Melissa immediately raised their ship's shields. "We _cannot_ engage them Lex." She just told Alexis something of which she was already well aware.

"Send out a distress signal. There has to be one or more of our destroyers around here somewhere. I'm putting the engines into the red, maybe we can make it home before we are in weapons range," Alexis said tersely and Melissa watched the power requirements quickly skyrocket into the red zone. "Contact Mom. Warn her to have the shields up as soon as we're in the clear."

" _KATE!_ There's an enemy destroyer that's entered the system; it's on an intercept course with us." Melissa saw Kate's face on her screen. "Are you headed here or Xerxes?" Kate asked hurriedly while trying not to panic. "You, Alexis wants you to raise the shields the second we're under them. ...If we make it that far," Melissa replied softly, almost too softly.

" _ **OH GOD! RICK,**_ _**...RICK**_ _ **!**_ _**ALEXIS IS UNDER ATTACK!**_ _"_ Kate yelled using her watch and in seconds Kevin who was closest, came haring into their kitchen where Kate was. _"_ _ **RICK, ALEXIS NEEDS HELP!**_ _"_ Kate screamed helplessly into her watch.

"Damn it why isn't he answering?" She didn't know what he could do but he was more military than any of them were. _"VINCENT,_ sound the general alarm and tell Admiral Walker that we have an enemy destroyer in our area!"

What Kate didn't see but could hear when she stepped outside was the Ambassador ship lifting off under full power. "BABE, please tell me that's you." She was ready to start crying. "This is the only ship we have that has any weapons to speak of, even if I'm no match for that ship," Rick replied grimly. "Oh god." Was she going to lose her husband and her daughter?

"It's getting closer Lex." Melissa was ready to panic herself. "I'm reading a ship leaving the surface of the moon," Melissa added. Alexis activated her own com. _"_ _ **DADDY!**_ _"_ She wasn't going to make it, her ship just wasn't fast enough. Speed wasn't what it was made for.

"On my way pumpkin, just hold course. I'm going to blow right past you. Get down below our shielding, don't wait for me."

"He's moving fast Lex. ...Here he comes." Alexis watched the Ambassador ship zoom right past her. "ALEXIS!?" Kate called. "Dad just blew passed us Mom, he's headed right for it."

"Damn it Rick, you're no match for a destroyer class," Kate whispered. "Vincent, where are our destroyers?" she asked in desperation. "Two minutes out at full burn. Admiral Walker has the entire fleet at General Quarters," Vincent responded.

Meanwhile, what no one could yet see. "We're approaching our target location Captain," his navigator reported. "Raise shields and place weapons on standby. Contact Admiral Walker the second we enter normal space," the captain ordered. "Normal space in three ...two ...one." Everyone on the giant ship felt the transition to normal space.

"Our destroyer escort has entered normal space." His voice was immediately followed by a klaxon. "Report!" the captain yelled. "It's a system-wide alarm. I've got an enemy destroyer in the system right in front of us. There's an Ambassador Class headed right for it. There's a civilian craft that has its engines on overload that's headed for our moon colony. I'm also reading three destroyers at full burn and are two minutes out."

"Office of the deck, launch the ready alert. I want that piece of crap out of my skies. Communications, order three of our destroyers to intercept at full burn. And warn that fool in the Ambassador ship off unless he has a death wish! Scan the system for any additional enemy targets. Warn our support ships to remain in FTL until advised to revert to normal space," the captain commanded.

"Ready alert launched. Three Perin Class Destroyers _Thanatos, Otaku,_ and _Acadia_ have been dispatched," his exec told him. "Get that Ambassador Class ship out of my way!" the captain bellowed and heard his communications officer yelling at the idiot who wasn't listening until finally the pilot turned away and raced back the way he came.

Moments later the six Banshee fighters each launched two missiles and finished off the enemy destroyer. "Scans show clear, Captain. Admiral Walker is on your screen," his exec reported.

"Admiral," he greeted him. "Captain Agatha. Your timing is perfect. They seem to have found a dead zone in our defense." Walker was pissed at himself. "I'm betting they have someone sitting just outside of this system keeping an eye on it," Agatha suggested. "Request permission to send out fighter patrols to sweep the outer system." Since Walker outranked him he had to ask for permission.

"Granted." Walker wasted no time. "Who was the idiot in the Ambassador Class ship that was taking it head-on?" Agatha wanted to give that guy a piece of his mind. "That would be Richard Castle." Walker saw the look of shock replace the stern look that was on his face a moment ago. "They have a home on that moon if I remember correctly." He watched Walker nod. "And who was in the civilian ship that was running away?" Agatha inquired. Walker looked off screen for an answer. "That would either be Dee Dee Carver or Alexis Castle. They're the only two in this system with that class of ship. It has shields but no weapons."

Agatha thought about just how fortuitous it was that he'd arrived just when he did. "I'll set up a fighter sweep of the outer system. Permission to fire on contact." He wanted to give his pilots options and not tie their hands. "Granted, happy hunting. I'll alert the Castles. Bring your support ships deep into the system. I'll inform Brooke Carver to expect them. Yamato out." Walker ended the communication.

"Castles huh?" His exec stepped up to him. "Those people are living right somehow," Agatha replied. "Have the **C** ommander, **A** ir **G** roup work up a plan to scout the outer area of this system. Any enemy targets they find, they're cleared to fire. Inform home that things are heating up out here," he told his exec. "Sir." He moved over to his screen to contact CAG and get a message out.

"What the hell is that thing?" Melissa demanded when the _Orion_ dropped out of FTL. Alexis could only shake her head. It was like nothing she had ever seen or heard of before. "It's launching fighters and warning your dad to turn back." Alexis reduced power from overload to something more stable.

"Your father's turning away and headed toward us. ...Fighters are attacking. ... Target destroyed!" Melissa launched her arms into the air and barely missed hitting something with her hands. Alexis began breathing again.

Alexis was willing her heart rate to settle down as she shut down the systems after landing, knowing her dad was only a little behind them. She scrambled out of her pilot's seat and found herself in Melissa's arms. "We're alive!" Melissa had never come that close to being killed either on Xerxes or out in space. Then she did something Alexis wasn't expecting; Melissa kissed her full on the lips. At first it was full of energy but soon it turned soft and electrifying. Alexis couldn't believe that she was kissing her back, but her system was buzzing, still full of adrenaline. Melissa broke from the kiss and saw the look of surprise on Alexis's face. "I was trying to tell you earlier when the enemy ship showed up. I'm, ...I'm gay and I've been hiding it ever since I recognized it."

"You're my best friend. I know you're not like me, but I've seen you reject all the boys that've come your way. I'm not asking you to be my girlfriend. I just want you to think about it. ...Please. I find you irresistible and have ever since that idiot laid a hand on your breasts." Melissa watched Alexis open her mouth to probably to reject her. However, Melissa placed her finger over her lips.

"No matter what you say I still want to be your friend. I'll simply rein in my desire for you to be more. Think about it, ...please?" Melissa's heart was pounding and she was about ready to collapse. Had she just pushed her best friend away? Would she still help her with her medical classes in her desire to learn to be a nurse? What if she told her parents? Would they ban her? What would Dee Dee think? She was another of her friends, even if she didn't see Dee Dee ever being her lover like she did Alexis.

Melissa gave Alexis a quick kiss and ran to their room to pick up her bags and head for the Castle residence and her room. She left a completely shocked Alexis Castle in her wake and yet a piece of her wanted to chase her down, but she didn't.

Alexis just stood there with her fingers on her lips; they were still tingling. It was just the kind of kiss she had always dreamed of, soft and electric. There was just one problem. Melissa was her best friend, even more so than Dee Dee was though she, dare she say, loved her too.

Alexis was walking down the ramp then down the walkway for her apartment, completely on autopilot. She suddenly found herself in her dad's arms; he was crushing her. Rick pushed her away just enough so he could look at her and what he saw was mostly shock. "Are you hurt? Where's Melissa?" He was full of questions as he looked his daughter over for any injuries. "Where did that ship come from?" How could she have not seen it and turn back for Xerxes? Alexis looked at her dad still in shock but not because of the combat. "Come on, we need to find your mother, she sounded panicked." Rick started guiding her to their pod.

"Melissa! Have you seen Alexis?" Kate watched her walking to the bedroom pod. "She should be right behind me somewhere." Melissa hoped she was anyway. She found Kate's arms around her. "You're not hurt?" Kate asked her softly and Melissa just melted into her and blinked back her tears. It was a motherly hug and it was just what she needed right now. They had almost died and this was just what she needed without knowing it.

"Go unpack in your room, we'll find you later and then we're going to cook something for everyone and celebrate. All of us." Kate kissed her head and ran off looking for her daughter. Melissa missed her arms almost immediately. Yes, she loved her mother but she didn't think her mother would understand her or her needs. Was Kate different?

Melissa went up to the room she had been using which was next to Claire's. She was unpacked and sitting on her bed scared to death over what she had just done.

Kate was running down a walkway when she spotted Rick and Alexis and flew right to Alexis. She finally had her in her arms which took away most of her anxiety. "You're fine? Not hurt?" She started running her hands over Alexis looking for an injury. "I'm fine Mom. Some giant military ship suddenly showed up and destroyed the ship that was after us. ...It just showed up, dropped out of FTL almost right on top of us." She hugged her again and kissed her. "I love you Lex and I still can't afford to lose you, it would break my heart." Alexis's eyes teared up.

"The shields are up, let's go see what's going on." Kate took Alexis and Rick up to their bedroom to call Admiral Walker. "Mrs. Castle, how's Alexis?" Of course he already knew what had happened. "She's right here, a little shaken but otherwise fine. So's Melissa who was traveling with her. Our shields are up in case there are more."

"You can thank Captain Agatha of the Carrier _Orion_ for everything. Our ships that we were expecting exited FTL just in time," Walker said. "Carrier?" Rick and Alexis had never heard of one before. "Is that what that ship was? It was huge." Alexis had seen it on her screens as she sped away. "Our first true carrier for aircraft. A little over 400 fighters and bombers with its twelve destroyer escort. Colony ship and four construction brigades. And how did you get shield emitters without a maintenance building to build them in?" Walker questioned sharply.

Kate and Rick looked like they were both in big trouble now that she had opened her big mouth. "Uh, they magically appeared?" She scrunched up her face with a _'Please don't shoot me'_ look. "I'll make sure Commander Castle has his stores restocked. It wouldn't do for him to run short in enemy territory." Walker had made an educated guess and the look he saw on both of their faces told him he was right.

"Scans show clear at present and our fleet's now on high alert. Leave your shields up or take them down, your choice. Commander Castle will likely be contacting his wife soon since I have a mission for him that's going to take him and his ships some time. Yamato out."

Kate looked at Rick and then turned to the screen and took the shields down so that they could conserve power for later use if needed. Rick was holding onto their daughter. "I'm glad you're safe Lex. I think Melissa is still in a little shock, you two might want to talk to her." Kate had planned on finding her parents and the Ryans and telling them what they had learned. "Mom, can you come with me instead?" Alexis really didn't want her dad involved in this just yet. Yes, she trusted him and loved him, but this was different. She needed her mom.

"I'll go find the others and see if Johanna and Jenny want to start work on our feast." Rick kissed his daughter's forehead and then gently kissed Kate and headed out. She watched him leave. When the door was closed and she was sure he was gone, she looked at Alexis and said, "What's up Lex? I've seen you on that planet when dinosaurs were trying to kill us and turn us into human kibble. You look scared but not from this."

Alexis was still not sure she wanted to talk about it, but she needed to, and her mother had told her she didn't care and just wanted her happy. "Melissa ...Melissa's a lesbian and she kissed me after we landed. She told me she was attracted to me as her girlfriend," Alexis said quietly. "And you don't want her like that."

"I don't know. ...She's my best friend and I do love her like I love Dee Dee. I just..." Alexis trailed off. "You said that she kissed you. Did you kiss her back?" Kate watched Alexis nod while looking at the floor. She put a finger under her chin and lifted her head up to look at her. "And?" Kate asked her. "Her kiss was soft and sensual. Just like I'd always thought or dreamed a kiss should be. It was so unlike the way any boy has ever kissed me," Alexis confided. That at least told her that Alexis had kissed more than one boy.

"Most boys aren't as grown-up as you are at your age. Most of them are driven by their hormones. The desire to get you into bed," Kate told her knowing just how strong hormones could be since while she was pregnant all she could think about was taking her husband to bed.

"Have you ever even thought about what it would be like to be with another woman? What her hands and lips would feel like? How soft and gentle they could be? The fact that she knows what to do because it's what she herself wants in return?" She watched Alexis shake her head.

She sighed not really sure just what to say. "Did Melissa say anything?" she asked. "She said she'd been interested in me ever since that day that boy put his hands on my ...on my breasts from behind," Alexis told her. "Well, she did come to your rescue and pounded that other boy pretty good. I'd say she's more than willing to protect you. Anything else?"

"Just that she wanted me to think about it and no matter what I decided that she still wanted to be my best friend, and Dee Dee's," Alexis told her. "You have a decision to make then. Did she give you a time frame? Make your choice by such and such a date?" Kate inquired as Alexis shook her head. "Sounds like you have a friend who's willing to defend you, isn't going to pressure you, and will wait for you to make a decision. That's a good thing. Sweetie, I told you once that I didn't care if you found a guy or a gal to whom to give your heart. Since she's already your best friend she even now has a piece of your heart. The question that only you can answer is if you want to give her the rest of it. It sounds like she's already willing to give you hers." Kate hugged her tightly. "If your father gives you any flak just let me know and I'll set him straight." Alexis smiled a small, uncertain smile. "Thanks Mom."

"Go find your father and the others see how they're progressing with our fiesta. I'm going to go check on Ricky." Kate stood, took Alexis outside, and pointed her toward the Beckett and Ryan compound. "Oh, and tell them the colony ship and construction people are here."

Kate made sure she was gone and went to knock on Melissa's door. If Alexis was confused and worried, Melissa probably was as well. It was time to find out just how invested Melissa was in her daughter.


	68. Chapter 68

**CH68**

 **It is now 6 months later:**

Admiral Walker was holding this captains meeting using video and audio conferencing. His bridge had each and every captain up on his screens. The latest additions to his fleet were the very temporary jump cruiser squad of Toni Collette as well as the very temporary jump cruiser squad of Commander Gong Luming.

"As your updates will tell you, we've taken out three enemy destroyers that were lurking just outside of our scanning range. Based on a review of recordings they would sneak in for a moment before withdrawing, leaving the men or women in those destroyers to incorrectly believe that it was an error or ghost on their scanners. Commander Castle has jumped those people back to Coruscant and they have been replaced with new people."

What was left unsaid was that those three people would be spending what remained of their careers cleaning things on their hands and knees. "Commander Castle has found a forward base that's being heavily used. The system itself is a virtual gold mine in raw materials; it's little wonder why they're there." Walker brought up the scans for everyone to see.

"This attack will take place using our jump cruisers only. Commander Castle, you will destroy the orbital military base." Walker zoomed in on it based on the scans Martin and his ships had provided as well as all the other scans. It was large even by their standards and had likely taken them years to build it. It looked like a giant ball in space with massive swords jutting out of it.

"Commander Collette will remove the ground installations which according to scans would appear to be a combination of ship construction and a base for military personnel including ground forces to repel a ground invasion."

"Commander Luming will remove the orbital ship construction facilities." There were three of them in total and each was presently building two destroyers that looked like a Manta Ray. They were inside what looked like a lattice of crisscrossing metalwork.

"Once complete, you will spread out to scan the surrounding asteroid belt where they may be mining some of the more precious and hard to find metals. When all objectives are complete, you will jump back to Coruscant and download your scans and recordings of the attack for me and my people to analyze and decide if another attack is warranted. Once the download is complete you will rearm."

"Commander Castle will return here since he's stationed in this system. Commanders Collette and Luming will stay and await their next posting. Each command has the next twelve hours to plan what they will do and to coordinate with the others. From here you will each jump to your combat locations and initiate your combined attack immediately. If any of you have other plans, contact me or my staff and state your reasoning to delay attacking after jumping. Dismissed." Walker ended communication with the three squads.

"Exec, we're going to be doing our own planning. For all I know there's a fleet already on their way here. I didn't see a single mothership in that system, so where are they? When did they leave their staging system and how long will it take them to get here? We need to be ready." Walker shared his concerns but had his own worries. Religious fanatics didn't just give up because they lost four motherships and didn't capture a ship that crashed on one of their planets.

Martin with his pilot landed on the landing pad and found Rick, Kate, and his wife waiting for him. "Martin!" Claire reached him first as he cleared the door and kissed him soundly. "How long can you stay?" Claire asked him. "Overnight if you have room for me," he replied. "We have lots of space, Father. If you're going to stay we can give you a tour. I hope you brought your swim trunks," Rick said with a grin which had Martin looking at his son quizzically.

"We can go skinny dipping," Claire teased with a sly grin.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

They were all sitting outside at the fire pit between the Ryan and Beckett compound after they moved enough chairs over for everyone as they looked out over the ocean and palm trees. Each of them needed to use their personal mosquito repellents since they were just toward the end of the monsoon season and the damn things were still everywhere, mostly at night.

"My squadron and others are leaving soon to take the attack the enemy, however, we also believe that its possible that an enemy attack fleet is headed this way. I can't stress enough that you stay out of space as much as possible." Martin pressed his warning as best he could.

"We have space for Dee Dee and Melissa to stay as well as Claire. More than enough food and water; what about the construction crews on the sister planet?" Rick questioned. "The defense of this system is up to Admiral Walker, but he has a good-sized fleet to protect it, combined with the _Orion_ and her just over 400 fighters and bombers."

"We had planned on housing another party at the water park in a couple of weeks and inviting several from Xerxes including Dee Dee's parents this time," Kate remarked worriedly. "I suggest that you cancel it, but do as you wish. You might want to consider taking in the ambassador and her husband and Melissa's parents if they're willing to relocate for an extended time. I'm guessing that you've had enough time to install the shield emitters by now and have them powered by your total of eight neutrino-ion generators."

"Dee Dee, there's a panel just inside the Ryan's front door. Melissa, there's another just inside my parents' door. Tell them Rick will be there in the morning using the Ambassador ship." Kate knew Rick would approve. And they watched as Dee Dee and Melissa went running. "We are up and operational, thank you." Kate tells him.

"A fight using spaceships." Jim shook his head. "It's a lot to take in. Living on another planet that's so far away from Earth, I can't even begin to understand. Living here with a night skyline that includes two moons that are circling the same gas giant." Johanna still couldn't believe it. "It's difficult sometimes," Jenny agreed.

"We've been getting updates on the construction which continues twenty-four hours a day, even if it isn't exactly twenty-four hours. Just another six months and the hospital and education center should open," Kevin added.

"How's the colony construction going?" Kate inquired, looking at her father-in-law. "Probably another year yet. After that the construction teams will move to Xerxes and construct a new and modern city in accordance with our commitment to them per the negotiations that Ambassador Carver has made. After that will be another green power generator that will help prevent brownouts since their new city will be power-hungry. Likely more than their dam even with upgrades can provide."

Dee Dee came running back in and sat down. "My parents thank you and they'll be ready in the morning their time. ...Thank you!" Dee Dee looked at Kate and Rick and wiped at a stray tear.

Melissa came flying past them moments later crying heavily and continued on towards Alexis's apartment. Alexis was up quickly as was Kate. "Stay here Alexis, let me handle this." Kate asks of her, and Alexis is conflicted, she wants to chase after Melissa and yet she knows her mother. "We'll be fine sweetie." Kate assures her.

"Want some support?" Johanna offers and starts to stand. "Not for this if I'm right, but thanks mom." Kate kissed Alexis's head before striding after Melissa.

Little by little everyone headed for their respective pods leaving just Dee Dee and Alexis. The Two of them sat there in silence wondering what, if anything, was coming. Dee Dee was dying to ask questions but waited for her friend to explain what was going on.

"I plan on going with Rick in the morning so I'm going to bed; hopefully I can get some sleep." Dee Dee left for the Beckett compound since that was where she had been staying while there.

Alexis watches as Kate walks her way, except she couldn't read her. "Go easy on her Lex, her parents are not happy with her at the moment. ... Just be yourself and do what your heart tells you to do." Kate kisses her head and heads for their pod.

Kate walked into her still wide open apartment since it was nice out tonight, though they would need to pull the mosquito netting closed. "I'm not trying to press Alexis, I'm still willing to go at your speed, ...but can I stay with you tonight?" Melissa wanted, needed someone near, and Alexis could still see the remnants of her crying.

She had watched Alexis try and make things work with a few boys during a couple of the water park parties her parents had hosted and watched as Alexis had rejected all of them. It had hurt watching that but she hadn't given up and had hugged and lightly kissed her on occasion to show that she hadn't lost interest and wasn't leaving her.

"My bed's big enough to share, ...sure." Alexis found herself in a tight hug and got a kiss on her head. "I promise not to press." Melissa took her small victory and ran for the Castle pod to get her clothes with the hope of staying longer than just this one night. "What if I need you to press?" Alexis said to herself long after Melissa was gone.

What both women didn't know was that each was spending the night wondering what it would be like to be with the other. Luminous white hands on ebony black breasts that weren't very big. One of Melissa's fears was that it was why Alexis was resisting her. Was she not pretty enough, not sexy enough, didn't have the body that she deserved? Alexis spent part of the night wondering what it would be like to have black hands run themselves all over her body. What did a black vulva look like, feel like, even taste like? Would it be different because they were not only different races but also slightly different physiologically? Alexis knew what she looked like and the color changes that area went through when she touched herself and lately her thoughts had been about Melissa's hands except that they were always white hands, though she hadn't noticed that detail.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

Kate was up and in the kitchen. She'd fed her son and was making breakfast for everyone in their pod. Melissa showed up next. Kate knew Rick was still relaxing in the shower after making love to him last night and again this morning so she had time to talk to her. "Hi Melissa." Kate was happy to see her. "Hi." Melissa replied. "You sound worried. The plan's solid if we can just get everyone here before anything happens, if anything happens."

"It's not that." Melissa sat down and started playing with Ricky on the floor. "Oh?" Kate waited for her to explain. "We're running low on bedrooms and I asked Alexis if I could stay with her," she told Kate since she had spilled everything to her six months ago. "What did Alexis say?" Kate was silently hoping she said yes. "I told her I promised I wouldn't press and she said yes." Melissa was hoping something would happen. She was willing to wait and kept showing that she wasn't leaving.

"I could use her help with my upcoming classes and the classes once the education facility is complete," Melissa commented as she entertained Ricky who was smiling at her. "He likes you," Kate remarked, watching Melissa doing so well with him. "You two might be asked to adopt a baby if Coruscant keeps their birth control laws." It was the only way those two were going to have children if they got together.

" _IF_ _,_ _"_ Melissa pointed out. "You may have to press her, honey. Alexis is brilliant but thanks to spending her time in classes for the Explorer program followed by two years with just me and her dad, along with almost isolated her she hasn't had much social exposure." Kate offered Melissa her insight and support. "I don't want to scare her away," Melissa countered somewhat upset. Kate was prevented from making a comment when Martin and Claire walked into the kitchen and greeted Ricky and Melissa before sitting down.

Kate could see Claire glowing and knew what those two had been up to last night. She gave Melissa something to eat as well as giving her son a little something more, allowing Melissa to feed him. "Those two were busy last night," Kate softly mentioned to her. "You're glowing too," Melissa murmured. She hadn't thought that she was glowing from just having gotten laid by her husband and hadn't even had a chance to take a shower yet. Her hair was all tied up in a messy bun behind her head.

"Guilty as charged," Kate whispered with a small smile. "Breakfast?" she called out to her two additions and served them what she had been working on. "Rick should be down shortly to go get the Carvers. The Ambassador ship might be too big for your flight bay for Rick to give you a lift," she told Martin. "My shuttle's already on the way down. I need to get going and coordinate our attack with the others."

Martin hugged and gently kissed his wife while standing beside his shuttle. "Stay here sweetheart, it's the safest place I know in this system." He kissed her again. "You stay safe as well, love. I married you knowing you planned on joining the military and I'm strong enough to wait for you during each deployment of your ships. I'd still like for us to be permanently stationed someplace." Claire buried her head in his chest.

"We'll be here even if I have to give up command of the new jump cruisers. Maybe I can get a job teaching once the military base is built," he suggested which had Claire looking up at him with anticipation and love. She kissed him soundly before watching him on his shuttle after escorting him to it and fly away.

Claire was still on the landing pad when Rick and Dee Dee, showed up for their trip. "Do you have room for one more? I need to go on a shopping trip," Claire explained. "We have lots of space, welcome aboard," Rick replied as he raised the ramp. He had been the last one in and headed for the cockpit with Dee Dee right behind him.

"Where's Melissa, I thought her parents would be joining us." Claire asks Dee Dee and all she gets back is a shrug of her shoulders since she didn't know. She hadn't seen either of them after last night.

Rick sat in the pilot seat while Dee Dee took the engineering station and brought the ship to life. "Full power available, shields and weapons on standby. FTL is down unless you want it," Dee Dee advised. "Better bring it up just in case and preset a short hop outside of the system somewhere. You never know." He commenced lifting off after running through his start-up checklist.

In normal space and as far out as they were from Xerxes, the trip took them some time to reach the planet. They found themselves waiting for their passengers. Rather than just sitting there, Dee Dee went looking for her parents. Claire decided to take advantage of this delay and go shopping and so did Rick for a few things on the list Kate had handed him.

Three hours later he found everyone waiting for him at the ship. He lowered the ramp and guided everyone onboard to get settled and comfortable. "We want to thank you for this," Brooke tells him gratefully. "We're happy to help and have the company. We hope you like large groups because this is going to come close to maxing out our bedrooms."

It took just as long to get back to home as it did to leave it, however, they were met at the landing pad by everyone else including Sarah Grace and Ricky. "We're going to have to cook in three different locations at a minimum with this many people," Kate said as they walked. "I got the frozen meat and eggs you asked for." Rick held up his bags while they walked. "We can help cook," Brooke offered. "Just point us to the kitchen you want us in," Brooke spoke up. "Are you enjoying your stay honey?" Brooke inquired. "It's been great Mom. The Castles, Becketts, and Ryans have been really supportive." Dee Dee tells her. "Alexis has been helping me with my upcoming classes." Melissa didn't want to jeopardize Alexis's help or her friendship by pushing her too hard for more.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

"All ships report," Martin ordered just hours later after rejoining his squad. "All ships report ready. Shields are up, weapons are ready, Engineering reports the drive is operational and ready," his exec replied. "Put Collette and Luming on screen." He soon saw the two of them on his screen. "Thirty seconds. Good hunting," he told them. "Good hunting," Collette responded as Luming simply smiled a killer's smile.

Martin was more like Collette, they both preferred to use tactics while he knew Luming was more of a straight up fighter, get in and hit them hard. "Ten seconds," Martin's exec called out. "Sound General Quarters, we open fire as planned," he commanded.

"All ships... jump." In an instant twelve jump cruisers were suddenly gone. Just as suddenly they appeared elsewhere and immediately opened fire with each ship executing its planned attack.

In Martin's case all four ships arrived in a fan formation and fired a 100% power antiproton beam followed by ripple firing eight missiles each. As the last missile was fired all of his squad's ships launched fighters, streaking toward the asteroid belt for a search and destroy mission.

Luming ripple fired eight missiles each followed by gatling fire of their main antiproton beam weapon and ripped to pieces whatever remained of the lattice after obliterating the destroyers that were under construction. After the missiles were fired each of his ships launched their two fighters to help search the asteroid belt.

Collette's ships all jumped in close to the planet and were spread out all over. They started launching missiles at all of the ground facilities that were within scanning range. That was followed by launching fighters who spread way out and individually attacked any targets of opportunity.

However, Collette found a fighter base where they were housed and being built. She deemed it a strategic necessity to ripple fire all eighteen of her missiles onboard her ship.

"Exec, we have five minutes remaining before we jump for home; give me a full scan of the system." Martin paid close attention to his screens as the data poured in. "Recall our fighters and prepare to jump."

"Have all ships jump for home on my mark," he ordered as Collette and Luming reported that they were ready. An instant later all twelve jump ships vanished and arrived near Coruscant where they were challenged by the fleet stationed there. In their wake they left decimated ships, shipyards, an orbital base, a fighter base, and a mining colony out in the asteroids.

The three commanders had much to tell their superiors and decisions to make as to what to do next.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

It took work but all Thirteen people were sitting around the large fire pit between the Beckett and Ryan's pods. "Everyone ready for a water park party?" Rick asked them. He certainly was since it meant getting Kate into a bikini again. What he got was a lot of smiling faces. They had listened to Martin and this party was only going to be them with no one from Xerxes save Melissa.

It was late and everyone save for the girls had gone to their pods. "What happens if they show up?" Melissa asked. "We have four neutrino-ion generators in each golf tee and enough shield emitters to cover the entire area," Alexis confirmed. "And if they manage to land troops on another part of the island?" Dee Dee inquired. "We have a few rifles and hand weapons. Mom, Dad, and I have gotten pretty good at using them. We also have Vincent and AMEE who can scout for us. We should be fine." Alexis hoped with all her heart no one landed and if they did that it was a small group.

Dee Dee eventually went to her room leaving Alexis and Melissa to walk to her apartment. Each took turns using the one bathroom to get ready. Melissa found Alexis already in bed on one side so she slid in on her side wearing a simple sleepshirt and nothing else.

Alexis got a nice view of her long legs and a glimpse of her ass as she got in bed. Melissa decided to risk it and rolled over closer and reached out to kiss Alexis's forehead. "Night Alexis." Melissa smiled at her and saw Alexis smile back before rolling back over to her side. She was too keyed up and couldn't sleep. She had a barely dressed before getting into bed. Okay, it was Alexis's bed but it was the same thing.

Melissa woke the next morning and felt a weight on her and didn't understand. Opening her eyes she found her face almost covered in orange hair. Alexis was sleeping partially on her and she soon worked out that one of Alexis's hands was directly on one of her small breasts.

She just laid there, savoring the moment, slowly wrapping her arms around her and holding her in place. She was in heaven. She couldn't help it and started running her hand over Alexis's back which told her that Alexis wasn't wearing a bra. _'Please don't let her be wearing panties.'_

Melissa started to notice that Alexis was waking up but couldn't get her arms to move and let go of her. She wanted her right where she was. Alexis lifted her hand off her breast and she started to arch up to chase it. She watched as Alexis used her hand to brush her hair out of her face and look up to find Melissa looking down at her. "Hi." Melissa offered and saw Alexis start to realize where she was and began blushing which Melissa found adorable. "Hi." Alexis responded softly.

She recalled her talk with Kate and decided to push just a little. She slowly leaned down to kiss her. At first Alexis didn't kiss her back but when she finally did Melissa rolled them over so that Alexis was on her back and she was on top. She deepened the kiss and stroked her lips with her tongue asking for entrance while placing a bare leg between Alexis's bare legs.

Melissa thought Alexis's mouth tasted so good even through the morning breath both of them likely had. She felt Alexis's arms wrap around her and hold her in place as they continued to kiss. She decided not to press her victory and after a few more mostly French kisses, she broke away from the kiss and and stroked her face. "We should probably get up and get showered, join the others for breakfast," Melissa suggested. She felt Alexis reach up to kiss her and pull her head down, then Alexis rolled out of bed. She watched her walk away while pulling her sleepshirt off, giving her a view of her naked, pearlescent body from behind till she had made it around the corner which gave her a quick side view of what to her were Alexis's bountiful breasts.

"I am so making you mine Lex, I want you so, so much," she told herself softly, praying she could wait until Alexis was ready.


	69. Chapter 69

**CH69**

Melissa lay there while thoughts of a naked Alexis danced in her head, then she had what might be a revelation. "She didn't _have_ to take off her sleepshirt when she did and she didn't _have_ to go to bed with nothing on underneath it." Exactly like she herself had done. "Was she teasing me, because if she is it's working, but what if she wasn't? What if it was an invitation to join her in the shower?" Melissa knew it was easily large enough for two.

With that last thought Melissa was up and out of bed and over to the closed bathroom door. Was this another silent message that she wasn't ready? Melissa reach for the door handle, stopped long enough to drop her sleepshirt, and then opened the door.

Alexis was naked and in the shower with her back to the door. Alexis's heart was already pounding after she had dropped her sleepshirt to show Melissa that she had been naked all night long beneath it. She had no idea how much Melissa had seen if she had even looked at all. The second she thought heard the door open she just about had a heart attack. Had Melissa had taken her up on her unvoiced offer and followed her?

Alexis almost collapsed when her legs threatened to give out when she thought she felt her step into the shower. She wasn't sure of it until Melissa turned on the second shower head. They were both naked and in the same shower! Alexis was positive her heart was going to burst right out of her chest. Surely Melissa couldn't miss hearing it since it was almost all she could hear.

She tried not to jump when Melissa ran a hand over both shoulders and then leaned down a bit to start kissing her right shoulder, working her way to her neck. Alexis tilted her head to allow Melissa better access to her neck. Melissa didn't fail to notice this move.

Melissa used her hands to spin Alexis to face her and tilted her head up to look at her. "I promise not to push you any further than you're willing to go, but I am going to kiss you and use my hands to explore every square inch of your beautiful, pearl-white body." Melissa leaned down to kiss her softly, sweetly. When Alexis kissed her back she deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms around her and pulling her in close. She could feel Alexis's breasts pressed against her and all of it went straight to her core.

Alexis wrapped her arms around Melissa and gently kissed her back till she felt her tongue asking for entrance. Then the kiss became deeper and more frantic as each searched the other's mouth. Alexis moved her hands over Melissa's satin-skinned black back and couldn't help but wonder what that looked like. What it looked like looking at the two of them from the outside.

Melissa broke from the kiss and placed a hand on Alexis's breast. She bent down to kiss the other one then ran her tongue over her nipple before taking it in her mouth and suckling. She nipped it and heard Alexis's sudden intake of breath. It only made her more determined to hear Alexis enjoy what she was doing to her and wanted to do.

Melissa switched to the other breast and got the same result before switching back to kissing her. Then Alexis broke from the kiss and Melissa initially panicked fearing that she had pushed Alexis too far. But she moaned when Alexis's lips, tongue, and finally teeth nipped at _her_ small nipple. Melissa moaned yet again when Alexis switched breasts; she was doing to her exactly what she had done to Alexis. Then she cried out when suddenly Alexis ran a finger up her crack.

Alexis lifted her head off her breast so she could kiss her deeply and put all of her wants and needs into the kiss. Melissa followed Alexis's lead this time. While paying attention to one of her breasts she reached around and spread Alexis's ass cheeks before sliding a finger up her crack causing Alexis to moan this time. Melissa wondered if she had found an unknown path to Alexis's erogenous zone. Melissa found her head being lifted up and then being kissed heart to heart, soul to soul as Alexis searched her mouth causing her to search hers.

They never did run out of hot water and Melissa was true to her word to both of them. They were both now dry and standing at the dual sinks cleaning their teeth using the system that Alexis had brought from her home and had taught Melissa how to use it. They kept taking peeks at each other while smiling.

Melissa finished first and stepped in behind Alexis and placed her hands on her shoulders and did in front of the mirror what she had done first in the shower and started kissing her way across Alexis's shoulder till she was soon kissing and sucking on her neck while looking up and into the mirror and saw the smile on Alexis's face.

Emboldened, Melissa kept kissing her neck and moved her hands to place them on Alexis's breasts just like that boy had done months ago. However, she didn't get the reaction he had gotten. Alexis actually watched everything in the mirror and placed her hands on Melissa's as Alexis smiled at the look of Melissa's black hands on her seriously pale flesh. It was even better than what Alexis had been dreaming about for weeks now. Melissa's black satin body against her opalescent white skin.

As good as it looked and felt, Alexis spun in place and lifted up her hands to pull Melissa's head down to her so she could kiss her tongue to tongue.

Melissa didn't press any further and Alexis looked to be done anyway as they walked out of the bathroom to get dressed. They put their panties on at the same time and Melissa stepped in behind Alexis to help her put her bra on. Melissa was so flat-chested that she almost always did without. Melissa moved her hands around to cup Alexis's breasts in her hands.

"I wish I had your breasts. I was always flat-chested when I was younger. I watched the other girls develop early and grow large breasts while I barely even changed." Melissa shyly admitted her one wish to Alexis. "But you have long legs more like my people. I've always been envious of the other girls and their long legs. Then when we found Mom on Earth she was equally long-legged. I'm still envious."

"I might be able to do something about your lack of chest size, just maybe." Alexis knew of a technique but she had never actually done it before. She really needed to go through her residency. "You what!?" Melissa was sure she had heard wrong. "It's a simple thing but takes a lot of scanning to find the right combination of genes," Alexis said. "You can actually do that?" Melissa's heart was pounding. All of the women on her planet had large breasts to seriously large breasts. Being forever flat-chested had been a challenge and it grated on her.

"It will take some time and you need to understand what this means besides perhaps giving you larger breasts. You need to think about it, really think about it and we can talk."

Melissa laughed a little mixed with softly crying over what Alexis had just offered her, then returned to kissing Alexis's shoulder while keeping her hands on Alexis's bra clad breasts. "You have my people's breasts and I have your people's legs." Melissa stopped and just stood there. "Do you have a problem with me being black?" It was her one of her fears. Alexis twisted in place so she could see her. "I've been dreaming of what it would look like with your black hands and lips on my body for weeks," Alexis said while blushing. Melissa smiled. "I've been envisioning your white hands and lips on _my_ body for months. I swear not to push you any faster than you're willing to go. ...Did you invite me into the shower when you stripped to show me your beautiful naked body on the way to the bathroom?" She needed to know. Alexis blushed deeply at what she had done. Seeing that gave her her answer.

They were soon walking to the Castle pod. "Just so you know I intend to steal kisses from you when I think it's safe for me to do so when no one can see." Melissa caressed her cheek before they reached the pod and Alexis turned a becoming shade of pink.

Alexis wasn't surprised to find her mother with Ricky in the kitchen working on breakfast. "You two are just in time." Kate set breakfast plates in front of them and dropped kisses both of their heads before going back to work. "LEX!" Ricky was glad to see her and lifted up his arms asking to be picked up. He was overjoyed when he got what he wanted. Even more so when his big sister started sharing her breakfast with him and feeding him little bites.

"You two ready to spend the day in the water?" Kate had every intention of spending her entire day at their water park. "More than ready," Melissa replied as she stole a look at Alexis, visualizing what she would look like in a bikini. Kate saw that and wondered if there had been a change in their relationship. Had Alexis given in or had she followed her heart? She already knew that Alexis was apprehensive or at the very least worried. "Good, maybe you two can help me put everything together and get people moving. I'll get Mom and Jenny to help me with lunch." She kept what she had finished warm while she ate her own breakfast.

It took a little longer than Kate had figured but there were a lot of people to get into swimsuits, in the pods, and up to the top of the golf tee. She held Alexis back so she could talk to her. "I just need a moment sweetie." She stopped her and watched Alexis look at her. "Something's changed in your relationship with Melissa hasn't it?" Kate caught on fast. Alexis blushed brightly. "We've been kissing lately and maybe got a little handsy." Alexis found herself being crushed by her mother. Kate pushed her away but kept hold of her. "Only do what your heart tells you to do; don't let Melissa press you into something you're not ready for."

Alexis started smiling. "That's what Melissa said this morning while we were getting dressed." She clapped a hand over her mouth when she realized what she had just told her mother who just grinned. "You were a brilliant girl when I first met you and now you're a brilliant young woman. Don't let your head overrule what your heart's trying to tell you. And leave your father to me. We'll both be right behind you 100% no matter what you decide. I don't think Dee Dee sees you in the same way Melissa does, but don't shut her out while you two learn more about each other." Alexis squeezed Kate in a giant hug. "Thanks Mom. I really am glad we found you on Earth. I don't know where I'd be without you." Alexis ran off in search of Melissa.

It was after lunch and the kids were all in the Tiki Treehouse while the adults were lazily floating down their river. "Martin should be in combat or have finished combat by now," Claire commented worriedly. "I'm sure he and the others are fine." Johanna reached across to place a hand on her arm. "I don't understand interstellar combat but I can't imagine having a defense against a ship that suddenly appears out of nowhere, starts firing every weapon they have, then has the ability to just jump away. Not run in, fire and then run away, but just appear and disappear. I have no idea how to fight back against that," Jim remarked, adding his two cents.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

They had been at the water park the entire day. Johanna, Jenny, and Brooke volunteered to go down and make dinner for all of them and bring it up. Rick caught Kate alone while everyone was either in the restroom or had gotten lazy and was floating down their slow-moving river. "What's going on?" Rick asked her. She looked at him quizzically. "They're cooking dinner for all of us." She stated the obvious just as Alexis and Ricky floated past them. "Mama, _Mama_ _!"_ Ricky called out. She just smiled and waved at the two of them.

"I'm talking about Melissa and Alexis. I've seen her give Alexis a quick kiss at least twice," he clarified. Kate took his hand and walked with him away from everyone where it would be hard to be overheard. "Melissa's a lesbian and she's interested in Alexis. Before you go ballistic, she told Alexis about her feelings over six months ago. Remember the number of times we've had boys and girls with one or more of their parents up here over the last six months? Alexis isn't interested in any of them."

"So she's forcing Alexis into being a lesbian." His growl literally rumbled deep in his chest. Rick's defenses concerning his daughter were coming up fast. "She's not babe, Alexis is actually responding and even initiating things. So far they're only kissing and touching. Alexis isn't doing anything she doesn't want to do." She quickly pulled him around just as Alexis and Melissa with Dee Dee a little ways behind the two of them came into view. They watched as Alexis reached out to take Melissa's hand as they floated from view.

"Does she look unhappy to you?" Rick was conflicted over just what he was thinking. Suddenly his anger flared. "How is it you know all about this?" He glared at her and that sudden change hurt her heart a little. "Because your daughter's afraid of what you'll think if she _does_ get involved with Melissa. Right now it's just light kisses and some touches to show affection. They haven't had sex yet." He was still in hostile mode. "And you know all of this how?" Rick countered furiously. "Because Melissa approached me to tell me what she was feeling and that she wasn't going to press Alexis into anything she didn't want. _IF_ and this is a big _IF,_ it doesn't make it any further than light kisses and touches, Melissa said she would be fine with that. She wants Alexis and Dee Dee as her friends. Yes, she wants more with Alexis but she isn't going to press her into a relationship."

"She's waited six months to get even this far babe, so she's keeping her word. She's watched Alexis with boys and said or done nothing except support her. ...Please Rick, let Alexis work it out for herself. It's her life, her future." Kate watched his anger slowly ebb. "A woman?" he questioned to himself and not just to Kate. "Please, let her find happiness and love on her terms. Alexis is brilliant but she's spent all of her young adult life surrounded by us. First in classes to be an Explorer, then stuck on a planet that was trying to kill us with only us around. And don't forget she knew that we were making love to each other. She did help me give birth to our son."

"Socially Alexis is still finding herself. By her age I'd long since lost my virginity and if you tell my parents that, I'll kill you as slowly as I possibly can." She stared stone-faced at him. Rick looked like he took that threat to heart. "Alexis is still almost a baby because of the choices she's made and the social isolation. She's tried a few boys and rejected all of them or have you forgotten what she did to that one boy who dared put his hands on her breasts?"

Rick thought back to that day and started smiling. His little girl had beaten him to the punch when it came to teaching that boy a lesson in how to treat a young woman. "Alright, but if Melissa ever pisses her off she's going to get a piece of my mind if not more." Rick was immediately kissed passionately by his wife. "She's likely never going to know the happiness of having her own child or giving birth to her child." He felt bad about that.

"Not necessarily. You forget your planet's birth control laws. If the two of them end up getting together, and right now that's not a forgone conclusion, they might put in to adopt a child that another couple can't keep. Or use a sperm donor. So you may be a grandfather sooner than you think." She grinned at the sudden look of shock on his face.

"Just keep this talk in mind if your son shows up and tells us he's gay," she warned him. Suddenly Rick looked stern. "I hope not. He should learn to understand the joy of having a girlfriend and wife in his life. The touch and feel of a woman you love." That said, he took her head in his hands and kissed her heatedly.

"I'm going to go find Mom." The sound of Dee Dee's voice made them jump apart like teenagers who had just been caught kissing by their parents. "I'll come with you," Kate told her. She looked at Rick before the pod doors closed. "Do _not_ do anything stupid, babe or you won't be able to sit down for a week." Kate remained stoically silent standing next to Dee Dee on the way down.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

When the women stepped out of the travel pod loaded down with dinner Kate saw Claire standing there showing Dee Dee's and her parents her wedding pictures and video. "It was gorgeous Kate," Brooke told her as Kate put her platter of food down on the table. "I love that dress," the ambassador gushed. "I lost it on that blasted dinosaur planet." All Kate had were Alexis's pictures. The women covered their mouths with one hand or both. "Oh no!" Each of them knew what keeping their wedding dress meant. What no one noticed was that Claire didn't do what everyone else did. "If you'll excuse me." Claire left and walked to the transit pod.

"Where did you find that dress and how did it do that?" Johanna asked her. "Actually I have no idea; Alexis got it for me. You'll have to ask her when she and Melissa show up." It looked like the two of them were still in the lazy river. They were in fact on the far side standing in the river with a hand on their tubes while kissing. "ALEXIS, MELISSA, DINNER!" Kate yelled. They jumped apart and started chuckling about the interruption of their kiss. They pulled their swimsuits back in place before getting back on their tubes and slowly floating in that direction.

Everyone was helping themselves when Claire showed up with a large box. "What's that?" Jenny saw her first and watched her walk right over to Kate. "This is yours. It's part of my thank you for marrying my son and letting me spend the last few years with you and your family." Claire handed it over. Alexis and Melissa were just arriving still dripping wet.

"You didn't have to do this Claire." Kate put the box down, wondering what was in it since it was a long, wide rectangular box that didn't really weigh much. "On the contrary, I think it's something every woman should have," Claire told her. _And gets to keep for the rest of her life._

Kate slowly opened the box and pushed aside the light paper that was inside so she could see what was within. She stopped breathing and held her hands over her mouth. _"OH-MY-GOD!"_ It took all of her strength to lift out the light garment and hold it up against her. She wept heavily as everyone else, especially the women, knew just what it was.

"It's your wedding dress, Mom!" Alexis stepped up to look it over and ran an almost dry finger over it. "CLAIRE!?" Kate stared at her with tears running down her cheeks. "No woman should ever have to go without her wedding dress. I found the shop Alexis got it from and they remembered you and still had your measurements on file. So hopefully it should fit." Claire blinked back tears a little overwhelmed herself but pleased that she'd made her daughter-in-law happy.

"Go try it on." Brooke pushed her toward the bathroom. "And don't even think about not coming back out here wearing it," Jenny called to her back as Kate walked to the bathroom.

Kate stopped and looked in the mirror in the bathroom and madly wiped at the tears that were flowing down her cheeks. She felt so beautiful as she walked out of the bathroom wearing her wedding dress. Everyone saw her dress reveal its sweeping colors with every step she took. "She's gorgeous!" Johanna said in awe as her own tears flowed down her cheeks. "Thank you!" Jo turned to look at Claire.

Kate was intercepted by her husband who was down on one knee yet again. "We never got married on Earth, so Katherine Houghton Beckett, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife on your home planet? Just as soon as we figure out how to get back there," Rick added.

She wept copious tears all over again and much like her first time, she could only nod then squeaked out a yes. She held him tight followed by a deep, soul-felt kiss. There wasn't a single dry eye in the place, save for maybe Ricky and Sarah Grace who didn't know what was going on. Soon everyone was clapping as Claire and Johanna got a glimpse of what had happened the first time, years ago.


	70. Chapter 70

**CH70**

Kate was laying on her husband after making love to each other again after three rounds. "You'd actually marry me on Earth?" She tilted her head to look up at him. "Here, on Xerxes, on Earth, even back on your dinosaur planet," Rick told her and that earned him a swat. "We can skip that planet, thank you very much," she informed him just a bit brusquely then settled back down smiling. _He would marry her all over again!_ She loved him so very much.

"Please tell me you haven't..." Kate was interrupted when an alarm sounded out over both of their watches that were located on their end tables. "Vincent?" She sat up and began looking for clothes to put on. "Admiral Walker has issued a system-wide combat alert. Enemy ships have exited FTL spread out all over the system," Vincent reported. _"_ _ **OH FUCK!**_ _"_ She forgot clothes and moved into the next room. She brought up the screen that would allow her to raise their shields and started looking around the compound.

Alexis woke up and found herself with her arms wrapped around Melissa. They had started out on either side of her bed because Melissa had told her she wasn't going to pressure her into advancing their relationship to the next level. However, it looked like she had migrated over to Melissa's side of the bed and had wrapped herself around her. That alone started to tell her something when her mind registered that her watch was sounding an alarm.

"What's that noise?" a bleary Melissa groaned as she woke up and found Alexis on her side of the bed with her arms around her. She was just starting to question what this meant. "Admiral Walker has issued a system-wide combat alert. Enemy ships have exited FTL spread out all over the system," Vincent informed them.

Alexis sat up and jumped out of bed wearing nothing but her night shirt and saw that Melissa had done the same since her shirt had ridden up and Alexis could see a hint of pubic hair that hid the lips of her core. Alexis knew that she was permanently hairless everywhere below her neckline. "Combat!?" Alexis grabbed her watch as Melissa started getting up giving Alexis an even better glimpse no matter how quick and small it was.

"MOM!" Alexis called her. "Our shields are already up. I want you two to split up, one of you go and get the Ryans and the other, my parents. Then I want all of you over here. Now, sweetie, _move_ and bring your weapons with you!" Kate could hear her son crying over the baby monitor. "I'll get him; you get dressed and go find the others." Rick, who was at least partially dressed, left their room.

Kevin, Jenny, and Sarah Grace were just making it down the stairs still in their pajamas when Melissa came running in. "What's going on? Our watch said something about combat." Jenny didn't understand. "We have enemy ships in the system, we need to make it to the Castle pod, let's go." Melissa was still dressed in her night shirt, though the two of them had stopped to put on a pair of panties.

Alexis came charging into the open space that was the Beckett pod, carrying her rifle and found everyone was up including the Carvers. "What's going on? Something about ships?" Johanna was confused. "How bad is it?" Benjamin asked since he knew what was happening as did his wife. "We need to get to Mom and Dad." Alexis began walking and met Melissa who had the Ryans with her. Behind them came the Becketts.

"What have we got?" Benjamin inquired when he reached Kate and Rick who had Claire and the others with them. "Vincent?" Rick called. "Admiral Walker has already engaged the enemy according to updates. He has located his two Battleships near Xerxes along with half of his Destroyers. The rest are near Amestris, the sister planet in this system. _Orion_ and her Destroyer escort are near this planet. All ships are engaged. It would appear that there are fourteen motherships, thirty-three destroyers and an assortment of twenty-two other ships of various sizes. All of them would appear to be FTL capable."

"And what do we have, here?" Benjamin asked. Rick rattled off their assets. "Shield emitters that cover the entire compound, three rifles and three hand guns, Alexis and Dee Dee's ships and your Ambassador ship."

"Minimal hand weapons, two unarmed ships, one lightly armed ship that's no match for one of their destroyers, and shields that will last how long?" Benjamin closed his eyes. "We have a total of eight neutrino-ion generators, four in each golf tee," Kate told him.

"And what's an _Orion?"_ He hadn't heard of one before and his wife hadn't said. "It's our first dedicated Carrier that carries over 400 space superiority fighters, bombers and fighter bombers along with her twelve Destroyer escort." Brooke hated that she had had to keep a few secrets. "Sorry, it escaped me that I should have told you. Please forgive me," she pleaded.

"So we hunker down and wait. While we wait, what about breakfast?" Benjamin asked.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

Admiral Walker had to run; he was out of position when the General Quarters klaxon blared. "REPORT!" he yelled once he had made it to the bridge. "Fourteen motherships, thirty-three destroyers and an assortment of twenty-two other ships of various sizes. All of them have exited FTL in three different locations. Six motherships with an eight destroyer escort are approaching Xerxes. Another six motherships are approaching Amestris along with its eight destroyer escort. The final two motherships and seventeen destroyers are approaching the moon that the Castles have christened Altair IV. The other ships appear to be divided equally." His exec finished briefing him. "Shields up and bring weapons on-line. Communications send a message to Commander Castle and tell him to get here yesterday no matter how rearmed he is," Walker commanded. "Sir, Admiral Zandur is on your screen."

"Admiral?" Walker moved to his personal screen. "Where do you want us?" Zandur asked him. "No offense intended sir, but your ships are no match for them. I respectfully suggest that you remain in orbit and protect your colony." Walker had no idea what Zandur would say or do.

"That may be the right thing to do Admiral, however, this is still _my_ colony and mostly _my_ system. I was charged to protect it and that's what we will do. Our ancestors would expect nothing less," Zandur argued. Walker thought about it for all of one second. "Take up a position here and set up your flak defense." Walker ended the communication. "Exec, dedicate two of our Destroyers, one to each of his flanks; have them concentrate on the destroyers. Weapons, I want a lock on three of the closet ships to us and open fire with long range shots. Fire when ready." Walker brought up _Orion_ on his screen.

"We have company, seems they're everywhere," was the greeting Walker received. "The Castles have shields to protect their compound with eight neutrino-ion generators to power their emitters," Walker told him in case he didn't already know. "Good to know, happy hunting." _Orion_ ended communication.

"Exec?" The Captain of _the Orion_ queried. "The ready alert is already launched. Our Destroyers are forming into pairs. The remaining squadrons will be in space within the next forty-five seconds."

"Excellent, concentrate the squadrons on the destroyers. The Castles' shields can handle a number of antimatter missiles before they're tested. Weapons, warm up the main forward guns and get me a long range firing solution on the closest mother ship. Fire when ready."

Amestris had only Cruisers and Destroyers which quickly grouped into twos and ordered the support ships to land on the planet and not bunch up.

Admiral Walker tried to focus on his local area having faith in the captains of the other ships. He watched as both his ship and the other Battleship fired three long range antimatter beams that each hit a different ship and brought down their shields. They went in one side and out the other. He watched as a number of internal explosions started ripping them apart.

Then he watched as each remaining mothership began launching fighters and missile after missile. "Get me a count," Walker yelled. It took a few seconds. "Scans read thirty-four fighters from each of the remaining motherships. Reading a first wave of twenty-four antimatter tipped missiles from each mothership. Reading the start of a second wave of missiles."

A quick count told him two hundred four fighters that likely each had at least two antimatter missiles even if they were likely smaller in size along with one hundred forty-four larger antimatter missiles just in the first wave.

"Order our destroyers to take 100% power anti-matter shots on individual destroyers and then turn broadsides and ripple fire every missile on either their port or starboard side and warm up the flak guns. Weapons, ripple fire forty-eight of our own missiles and get me a lock for each of our main gun turrets on any ship within range and fire when ready, have the _Hagi_ do the same." Walker watched his ship turn slightly and fire all nine guns, three at a time, and hit two destroyers and one of the motherships.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

Martin was sitting in a resupply depot signing requisition papers for missiles for his squad along with anything else he thought he might need when his watch beeped him. "Commander Castle," he responded. "We've received a message from Admiral Walker. The enemy has launched a large attack on the Xerxes system. He wants us back there yesterday, his words, sir."

Martin launched himself out of his chair and started running. But he had too far to go to reach his shuttle and dock with his ship so he stopped dead. "Leave me behind. I want you to jump immediately. Put the shields up, have weapons ready. Two ships to protect the moon and two ships will jump to Xerxes. Now get moving, that's an order." He ended communications. "Oh, god... Claire, Richard." His family! Martin slumped against the nearest wall for just a moment. Then he turned around and headed for the command level of the space station. He could at least be kept in the loop.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

Admiral Walker was watching as his two Battleships started shooting down missile after missile that had been sent their way. In turn he had watched as both ships fired another salvo of forty-eight missiles and watched as three of his Destroyers went up in a mini super nova. Switching screens, he noted that Amestris was down two Cruisers and six Destroyers as they rippled fired wave after wave of missiles in return while they fired their main beams. That decimated the last of the motherships, leaving them with a few fighters and a few destroyers.

The _Orion_ had managed to destroy their two motherships, however, they'd already launched a number of fighters as well as missiles. He noted that _Orion_ had lost two of her Destroyers and looked to be down at least one squadron's worth of fighters. He watched as four antimatter missiles struck the Castles' shield and saw a squad of fighters make a low level run on the Castle compound with a squadron of _Orion's_ fighters hot on their heels.

A sudden flash got his attention and his scan showed him what had happened. _"OH SHIT! ... DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!"_ Walker screamed, briefly alarming his bridge crew who quickly turned back to their jobs. Just then two Cruisers jumped in barely above the orbit of Xerxes and immediately started firing on fighters that had made their way past his Destroyers and were headed for the surface.

He wondered where the other two were when they jumped in just outside of the orbit of Altair IV and opened fire on a pair of enemy destroyers that were trying to provide cover for their fighters.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

The lights flickered for a moment in the Castle compound. "Vincent?" Rick called. "Four mothership antimatter tipped missiles just exploded against our shields. Shields are down to 71% and slowly building."

"Sounds like they mean business," Benjamin commented. "Our forces are down two Cruisers and eleven Destroyers including two that were supporting _Orion_ _,_ _"_ Vincent suddenly added.

Rick watched his daughter heft her rifle as Melissa nervously wrapped her arms around herself. "Vincent, any sign of ground troops?" Rick needed to know what to expect. "None have been located at this time. However, there are eight enemy fighters making a run at our position. There are six of _Orion's_ fighters in pursuit. ...Correction, make that four as two enemy destroyers are providing high cover for their fighters."

"Eight or sixteen fighter-sized missiles capped with antimatter." Kate wasn't happy. "Captain, I am reading two jump Cruisers which have just jumped into high orbit above our location. They are opening fire on the two enemy destroyers providing support for their fighters," Vincent reported.

"Martin!" Claire just knew it was him. He wasn't going to let them die. "Enemy fighters have fired... reading eight missiles headed our way," Vincent informed them.

"Eight missiles," Kate muttered softly, not knowing what would actually happen. Considering what had happened to the Jupiter II...

"Two enemy fighters destroyed, ...two more, ...two more, ...reading two more missiles fired," Vincent announced. "Alexis, engage the fire suppression system. I'll take the landing zone tee." Kate took off running. Alexis gave her rifle to Melissa and ran off. "ALEXIS!" Melissa screamed. She collapsed into a chair, dropping the damned rifle that she didn't know how to fire anyway. She buried her face in her hands and fought back the tears.

"Rick?" Johanna took his arm and pulled him away and Brooke followed. "What's going on?" she asked him. "When we were in combat with their ships and were taking damage, our fire suppression system went down in one of the engineering rooms. Kate ultimately had to eject the generators before they blew and killed all of us."

"I don't think that's what she means." Brooke looked at Rick. He was spared for the moment. "Ten seconds to impact," Vincent warned which had everyone looking up. _"_ _ **EYES DOWN!**_ _"_ Benjamin yelled a couple of seconds before the eight antimatter missiles hit their shields. They felt the concussive force hit and it knocked them all to the ground which caused Sarah Grace and Ricky to cry and wail in fear.

"Shields are down. I am reading a fire in each tee and one generator in each tee is offline. Shields are rebuilding. Possible damage to the Ryan and Beckett compounds. I am reading a fire in each area. I still have two more missiles inbound," Vincent reported. "JIM, BEN, you two are with me. Somebody watch Ricky." Rick took off at a dead run as did Jim, Ben, and Kevin. Jenny picked up her daughter while Claire took Ricky. "Can we survive two more missiles?" Johanna asked anyone who was listening. Brooke shrugged. She thought it was going to be close. It depended on how fast the shields came back up and how strong they were.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

Admiral Walker was looking at all of his screens and had asked for ship captains in each zone to check in with his command staff. "Report!" he called. "All enemy craft have been destroyed, sir," was the reply. "Anything on damage?"

"Three Cruisers and eighteen Destroyers have been destroyed. Another Cruiser and eleven Destroyers report damage. _Orion_ reports that the Castle compound has been hit with a combined fourteen missiles. Four in the first attack, followed minutes later by eight missiles with two more a minute later. The locals have lost one Cruiser."

"Yeah, one Cruiser." Walker closed his eyes and hung his head in grief.

"Put Coruscant Command on my screen." Walker had a request for Command to consider since he wanted revenge for this attack. He knew just the ships to do it with and he wanted them, all of them. "Order _Orion_ to get down to the Castle compound. I want to know what happened there," he commanded while he waited to be connected. "If I've lost Castle's wife or his son I might as well chop my own head off." Martin would definitely kill him.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

Admiral Walker, the entire Castle clan, the Ryans, the Becketts, the Carvers, and Melissa Tevo were all on Xerxes attending a funeral of epic proportions that included almost every member of the colony. Walker took a moment to speak followed by Zeel and the other two council members.

 _Orion_ sent two squads of fighters to drop fireworks at the ending of the event. Walker had everyone around him. They were quiet given this was a solemn occasion to honor a great man. "What happened?" Brooke inquired since she might need to offer compensation to the colony. "The Battleships spent most of their time concentrating on the six motherships and the destroyers. We got two of the big ones before they could launch missiles or fighters. Unfortunately the other four were able to start launching missiles and fighters."

"Two Destroyers were dispatched to flank the local ships and provide support. One of them was heavily damaged and will need to be scrapped. After talking with the two remaining Destroyer captains, all three ships ran out of rounds and were unable to maintain their flak field to down enemy missiles. Our remaining Destroyer couldn't keep up and two of the missiles got through. One hit the shields of the Destroyer _Skusa_ and the other hit Zandur's Cruiser." Only Walker's training kept his tears at bay.

"What were they doing out there anyway if they didn't have the necessary rounds to protect themselves?" Kate was furious with him for letting them be out there in the first place. Their ships were no match for the lizards. "I tried to talk him out of it. Admiral Zandur told me that this was still his colony and it was his job to protect it. It had taken them 250 years to get here and had already cost them three of their six ships. It was his job." Walker held his head high since as a military officer he could relate to Zandur's argument to be part of the defense of his colony.

"So what happens now?" Johanna asked since the Castle compound had sustained damage. The last two missiles had taken the shields down again and the attack had destroyed the already damaged palm trees outside of the shield which in turn had done a lot of damage to the Ryan compound and moderate damage to the Beckett compound. Also six of their eight neutrino-ion generators had gone into shut down and needed a lot of maintenance. It wasn't anything Kate and Alexis couldn't fix.

"At this moment I have a request for your help, Miss Alexis. We have a great many injured and my shuttle is waiting to take you up to the _Yamato_ if you're..." Walker stopped talking when he saw Alexis take off running with Melissa right behind her. He was completely nonplussed. "Melissa's studying to be a nurse and Alexis has been tutoring her," Kate told him. "We can take all the medical people we can find." Walker had thousands of injured and had a problem where to send them.

"What happens next?" Brooke asked again. "For now we tend to our wounded. One of the construction brigades is loading up for a trip to your home. They're hoping to have it as good as new in a few months." Walker looked at Kate and Rick who had his son in his arms. The toddler was being quiet since he could sense the mood of everyone around him, much like Sarah Grace.

"Then it's back to full steam on construction of the medical facility and the military base. Once that's complete we can start reconstruction of the more heavily damaged ships. The ones that are more lightly damaged are already being repaired as we speak," Walker informed her.

"And if the enemy returns?" Brooke was sure the locals would ask that question. "Coruscant Command and myself don't believe that will happen anytime soon. If we're right it took them six months if not longer via normal FTL to get here. It took them over two years after the scout destroyer you encountered and a year after another scout destroyer likely notified them that their first attempt had failed and now the system was heavily defended. Plus they've lost a forward base and ship construction thanks to Commander Castle and the other jump Cruisers." Walker couldn't wait till the rest of the military was all jump drives.

"Command is sending replacements for the ships that were lost, even if it will take them a year to get here, however, in six months time we're going on the offensive again. I hate fighting in my own front yard; I'd rather fight in their front yard or better still their backyard." Walker started smiling. Commander Castle knew just what he was thinking and it was going to involve every jump Cruiser they had when that time came.

Payback was going to be a bitch!


	71. Chapter 71

**CH 71**

 **It is now 2 months later:**

Alexis had somehow managed to borrow a HAL from the construction brigade that was trying to put their compound back together. The Ryans were staying in the Castle pod, the Carvers had returned back to Xerxes, so they now had room.

Right now she was using Alexis's HAL unit to help her with her last generator. When she was done with hers Alexis would likely finish with hers and they would be back up to full power. They still needed Rick to go scooping and then they needed to transfer as much as they could into their storage units and do that a couple more times. Those damn antimatter missiles had really used up what they had in storage. Keeping the shield up to keep the power of those missiles out and used up a fair portion of their fuel.

Kate paused and recalled a few events that had happened after Zandur's funeral. Zeel and the other council members had informed Brooke of their intention to name the medical facility after the name of Admiral Zandur's ship. It would be called _The Starblazer Medical Center._

Martin had been spending some of his time with them or more accurately with Claire, though he wasn't talking about what Walker meant by going on the offensive. Kate was still smiling as she remembered one day in particular. She was just entering the kitchen pod when Claire came flying out holding a hand over her mouth.

Kate found Jenny and her mother in the kitchen working on breakfast. "What's wrong with..." What she smelled was familiar; it made her stomach rumble, but not in a good way, and then it was under full revolt. She clapped a hand over her mouth and ran for it.

Alexis and Melissa had shown up and to Kate they were both glowing and she was all set to ask why they were both glowing but Alexis asked her question first. "Why are you green Mom?" Jenny tried to make a joke out of it. "She and Claire flew out of the kitchen like it was on fire or their hair was!" They all watched Alexis run off leaving Melissa behind. "Are you two alright?" Melissa sat down in their giant round living room with all of the doors open to the deck beyond. "Fine," Claire and Kate answered at the same time.

Alexis came running back in and dumped her little medical bag on the round sofa. She picked up her scanner and ran it from head to toe over Claire. "I'm fine," Claire insisted as they watched her move over to her mother and do the same. "You better not tell me I have a new disease that you want to name after me." Kate tried to laugh it off. Then she remembered she was convinced of that a few years ago. Her eyes opened wide and she put her hand over her mouth. "You mean she does?" Jenny questioned worriedly after seeing Kate's reaction.

Alexis shook her head. She opened her mouth and then closed it, then decided to just say it.

"You're both pregnant, about five weeks in give or take." She grinned. "WHAT!" They reacted almost simultaneously. "I, ah...really? I mean, we were trying but I didn't expect it to happen so quickly." Claire was stunned. Happy but stunned. "Five weeks?" Speaking at the same time happened once more and they watched as Alexis nodded. Suddenly both of them were being hugged by the women present.

Claire had chosen to tell her husband in private but he was all smiles during dinner later that evening. Kate had told Rick with witnesses in attendance. She was crushed then kissed and all of her trepidation over what Rick would think flew away as she kissed him back. She started crying because it was just another example of how much he loved her.

Kate was still smiling as she exited HAL outside on the walkway and went back inside to run diagnostics on her work. She fired it up after she got all greens. "I'm done Lex, you can have HAL back now if you need him," she called. "I don't need him. I'm already done and headed for my apartment to pick up Mel. We're going to go visit Dee Dee and maybe walk the medical facility." Kate growled and listened to Alexis chuckle. Alexis had beaten her even if they hadn't been officially competing against each other.

"You can let everyone know we're having another water park party in two weeks while you're there. Have fun sweetie." Kate went home, wrapped her arms around her husband, and pressed her nose into his chest. "Stupid hormones." For some reason smelling her husband helped keep the morning sickness at bay which was a lot worse this time.

And Claire wasn't free of it either.

Rick was out scooping, Alexis and Melissa were on Xerxes. Dee Dee had shown up and picked up the Ryans because they had wanted to go shopping for something on Xerxes and Brooke was going to meet them. Even Claire was gone; she was up on her husband's ship. It just left Kate, her parents, and Ricky at home. For the first time since they had gotten there she felt alone, so alone. Then Vincent alerted her. "There is a shuttle landing on our pad."

An enemy shuttle would never make it through all of the ships that were out there. Admiral Walker had told everyone that _Orion_ would be maintaining patrols just outside of the system to keep watch for any more spying destroyers though it was theorized that they had used everything that was close in the last attack. They were betting they had time.

Kate got up and went to the landing pad where she found Admiral Walker standing outside of his shuttle. Altair IV was still a pretty good distance from Xerxes so his coming there had taken some time. Even an admiral's shuttle couldn't be that comfortable.

"Admiral. What brings you here?" Kate asked him. "Walk with me?" Walker didn't wait for a response and simply started walking. "How are the repairs progressing?" He started off with small talk. "My parents' pod has been completely repaired; they're thinking another two weeks for the Ryans' pod. Alexis and I have repaired our generators and Rick's out scooping in preparation to transfer it to our storage. He'll probably have to do that a few more times."

"I'm gratified that you went around me and found a way to get the emitters you needed as well as the power conduits and couplings. If you hadn't you wouldn't be here." Walker was glad Martin had looked after his family. "So what brings you here?" She didn't want to dwell on the possibility that they could all have been killed by those first four missiles let along the eight missiles or the two that had followed a moment later. Especially after she and Alexis had debated just how many generators they would need. After all it wasn't a ship that had weapons to account for as well.

"I have a proposal that I want to run past you and your husband. The attack has shown a weakness in our protecting our early colony. We're focusing on building a colony on Amestris and have several months if not a full year or more left in construction as well as several months if not even longer on the military base that will be on that planet and the medical facility on Xerxes. Once that project is completed we will be starting construction on a new city for them to move into after which the one they have built will likely be mostly demolished. Some of it will remain because the council wants a reminder of their history."

"Sounds fair, but that doesn't explain why you're here," Kate pointed out which made him smile a bit. Then he sighed. "You're aware that Admiral Zandur requested that your husband be allowed to teach his people how to pilot the ships we will be building eventually for just them," Walker reminded her. "Rick's still thinking that over last I knew." Kate watched him nod. "What you don't know is that Zandur felt, I think, that his people owed you and your family more than they could ever repay you for after you took on that first mothership and support destroyers."

"So what's on your or his mind?" Kate questioned.

"I want to build you another of your golf tees _._ This one is going to be a military golf tee _._ I want to put an as yet undetermined number of Banshee Superiority Fighters on it along with an antimissile and antifighter batteries for your security. Admiral Zandur was quite concerned about your safety, especially since for a few months every year your planet is a greater distance away from Xerxes and Amestris." Kate stopped and found herself almost back where they started.

"You want to put a small military base next to us?" She definitely wasn't a fan of that idea. "Actually no, I was thinking that your Vincent unit would have control over the antimissile batteries. As for the fighters themselves, I was wondering if Alexis, your husband, Dee Dee, and possibly this Melissa, if she's interested, would want to be taught how to fly and use the fighters properly. If not, then just the antimissile batteries."

"You want my daughter, my husband, and our friends to become members of the military and be taught how to fly a fighter and use it effectively in a fight?" Kate tried to understand because she was all set to reject it out of hand long before her husband caught wind of it.

"I'm quite aware that your husband has an aversion to anything military. These items are technically gifts from Admiral Zandur. My people will maintain both items and send maintenance people to do the upkeep on everything on a regular basis. All of it would be yours. I can't stress enough how this is against our laws and rules concerning ownership and use of military property. However, they would technically not be ours; they're free to give them to whomever they please. If it helps, think of it as a gift from Admiral Zandur after the fact. Use them or don't use them. Accept them or don't, it's all in your hands. In either case I'll be here for your water park party. It should prove to be fun." He was actually looking forward to it. "Think about it, you have about two weeks to decide. Once your repairs are complete they'll start work on it or leave." Walker boarded his shuttle leaving a shocked Kate behind him.

"Oh, they're also trying to create a plan to replace the massive number of palm trees that you lost in the attack," he added before closing the hatch. "Yeah, it's a little barren now," she said softly to the closed door and began to back away so the shuttle could take off. The shields may have held, barely, but the area outside of the shields had taken a real pasting.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

 **It is now 2 months later:**

The next water park party was in two weeks. Rick, Kate, and Alexis had debated what Admiral Walker's request. Alexis had been all for having more defense since this area of space appeared to be dangerous. "Someone dropped a neutron bomb on that city and someone built that A.I. missile. These lizards, dinosaurs, or whatever haven't as yet demonstrated the ability to make that missile and if they wanted that planet and the colony gone, why didn't they put a colony on it?"

"You want to learn to be a fighter pilot?" Kate had asked and held up her hand to stop Alexis. "Before you answer that I have a story for you, a true story. On my planet we've had two world wars. The first one didn't really involve every country but they were affected in one way or another. However, the second one had almost every country in the world was involved in combat. There was a battle out in the Pacific Ocean, which is almost as big as our ocean here. My country was fighting back after a sneak attack and we were winning."

"The enemy had taken a lot of losses and they were forced to rely on kids with little training to defend their country or try and fight back. There was one attack the Japanese launched by sending over three hundred seventy fighters; only one hundred thirty ever returned, while we only lost twenty-three in that battle. It went down in history as _The Great Marianas Turkey Shoot._ Their pilots were rookies and poorly trained. Ours were well-trained veterans. Veterans Lex, it's why we and you have a military. Being a fighter pilot or whatever is their life. Not a genius doctor and part-time fighter pilot." Kate did her best to try and drill home her point.

In the end Alexis had relented. As for Rick, he wanted nothing to do with being a fighter pilot. He might actually be good at it, maybe one of the best ever, but it wasn't what he wanted to be. Still the construction brigade had started work on the new golf tee after finishing reconstruction of the Ryan pod. It was going to be a duplicate of the landing pad golf tee. Four neutrino-ion generators, water supply, waste treatment, transit pods down to ground level, designated locations for ships to land. In addition there was also going to be a quad of antiaircraft and antimissile batteries that would be powered by the new generators.

Alexis had named it _Dragonfly._

Kate was presently headed for Alexis's apartment. She'd been quite tired lately and knew it was the pregnancy since she was about fourteen weeks along. She'd already searched for her baby bump and had convinced herself that she could see one.

All of Alexis's doors were open exposing her entire downstairs area. Kate could easily make out that she was in the kitchen with her head in the refrigerator. "Knock, knock," she called out. "Hi Mom." Alexis straightened up, pulled out some berries, and proceeded to rinse them off before putting them into a bowl. "Have a seat, I'll be right there." Alexis poured two glasses of water, added ice, and took all of it over to her indoor living room where Kate had sat down.

"Are you alright?" Alexis sat down across from her. "That was my question for you. You've been moping around for the last three days. I get that the medical center is still a few months away from completion and there isn't much to do, but this is something else."

"I'm fine, really," Alexis countered. "And I'm your mother and I'm concerned about you." Kate had adapted pretty well at being the mother of a teenager, or so she thought. Having her own mother to bounce questions off of was a big help and she was ever so grateful to have that luxury. "So talk to me, I promise not to blab to your father if you don't want me to. ...Does this have something to do with Melissa?"

Alexis slumped back into the sofa and that told Kate she had hit a homer. "I miss her, she wanted to go see her parents so I flew her to Xerxes. She was thinking about staying for a week. ...Her parents didn't take finding out that she was a lesbian very well," she confided. "I thought as much. I didn't intentionally mean to eavesdrop one day but it didn't look like a good conversation."

Alexis shook her head. "It wasn't." Alexis was dejected and started looking at her water glass. Kate sat forward. "That isn't your fault Lex. She could be with another woman and they would still react the same. It isn't you." Kate really hoped she knew that. "It feels like it is. It's why she spends most of her time here instead of at home or on her own."

"So she can avoid what her parents think of her sexual choice." Kate thought she understood and saw Alexis nod. "Being a lesbian or gay in their culture is... They treat her like she's diseased!" Alexis blurted. Kate gasped; she had no idea that it could be that bad. "That might be a bad analogy, but they _are_ shunned in society."

"Has she tried to be with a guy or other women or girls?" Kate asked. "Mel isn't a fan of boys and the girls she did approach never let her get past a simply friendly kiss. She's afraid the word is out," Alexis shared. "If I recall, you weren't a fan of boys either; you called them stupid." Kate smiled at her, reminding of her own words which had Alexis smiling a little. "And it's Mel now?"

That had Alexis smiling wider. "I take it you two have taken the next step in your relationship. I'm not looking for details, sweetie. Your sex life is just that, yours. It's partly why your father and I gave you your own apartment. To be independent when you wanted to and to not be when you didn't." Alexis nodded and started blushing. "About three months ago. At first it was more to find out what it would be like and we only had sex about once a week or so," she admitted.

"And since you're moping around here, clearly missing her, I'm going to guess that that's changed." Okay, maybe she _was_ digging, but she didn't want her daughter hurt by a woman who was clearly a lesbian when she wasn't sure her daughter was. "Pretty much daily for about a month now. She's good Mom, she does things I didn't know you could do or feel. I've had so many..." She suddenly shut up since she was about to say too much and watched her mother smile even wider. Kate thought she knew that look and what she was about to say. "Do you love her?" Was this just a bisexual fling or something more? "We've both been avoiding that word so far I think. She keeps telling me she doesn't want to push me."

"But you want her to push you," Kate said knowing that Alexis was so new in social things and this might be the very first person outside of her family that she either was in love with or was getting there fast. Alexis started nodding. Kate figured as much. Professionally she was a take charge type of person, when it came to her heart and social settings, not nearly as much.

Suddenly Alexis's watch beeped at her and she brought up the caller in 3D. It was Melissa and she looked to have been crying heavily. "Lex! Can you come get me, ...please?" She sounded scared and frantic let alone emotionally drained. "Your family?" Alexis guessed after hearing what her life as a lesbian or suspected lesbian had been like and watched a crying Melissa nod. "I'm on my way." Alexis jumped up and was intercepted by Kate and Alexis gave her a hurt look. Was she going to stop her? "I'm coming with you," she told her.

"She needs more than just you to show that she is loved and wanted." Kate saw the look of eternal thanks and love shining back at her as Alexis hugged her mother tightly. Kate lifted up her own watch. "Mom, Dad, you get to watch Ricky for a few hours." She didn't ask, she just told them. Besides Jenny and Kevin were around there somewhere if they couldn't.

"Now let's go get your girlfriend. We need to make sure she's packed absolutely everything she owns or wants to take with her. We can go shopping for everything else." She took her hand and started jogging for the landing pad not seeing Alexis's look of love aimed at her as she ran next to her mother.

Alexis jumped into the pilot's seat while Kate sat at the engineering station and brought the ship to life. She had them up and in space as soon as Kate said they were good to go.


	72. Chapter 72

**CH72**

Kate was still shutting down Alexis's little ship when Alexis disengaged her restraint system, jumped up, and scrambled down to the main deck. But she had to wait for the ramp to lower which gave Kate a chance to catch up. However, Alexis was down the ramp in a flash and off running while Kate did her best to keep her in sight and not lose her. She almost missed seeing her crash through what was clearly an unlocked door. By the time she made it to the door a male voice was clearly yelling at Alexis.

Kate stepped inside and found herself in a living room. Melissa's mother was sitting in a chair crying while her husband was at an interior door yelling, telling Alexis to get out and berating her for corrupting his beautiful daughter and turning her into something she wasn't.

"Perhaps if you had listened to your daughter with an open heart it wouldn't have to be like this," Kate said loudly over his screaming. That had him spinning in place and she saw fury on his face. "Your bitch has contaminated our daughter, made her into a filthy slut!" he shrieked. She gritted her teeth. "Your racist bigotry is the only filthy thing in this house. You have a loving daughter who only came home because she loves her parents, at least the parents she'd prayed that you would be." Kate fought back fiercely. "Your people are the cause of all our problems. You even got our admiral killed with your filthy war. I warned everyone what you white slims would do to our society," he bellowed.

"Admiral Zandur was a great man. He died defending his people and his colony. He did his job to the bitter end. He sacrificed his life for everyone on this planet, even you and if you would pull your head out of your ass you would recognize what he did for his people," Kate screamed at him, as she got worked up over this idiot.

"The only ones around her that eat shit are you. You are an affront to god, you and your filthy white skin!" He ran his hands down the front of his body. "You moron! For your information my planet has both black and white people and has had since life formed on my planet as has the planet Coruscant. Our ambassador to your planet is black and her husband is white and they have a beautiful child." Kate was impressed with Dee Dee. She was a lot like her mother with bits of her father and his fun thrown in.

" _ **BLASPHEMY!**_ _"_ Even the thought of blending and being half white disgusted him. He actually spat on the floor which had Kate all set to beat some sense into that bigoted idiot. Luckily Alexis emerged from the room with a heavy bag followed by Melissa who had two of her own. "Let's go you two." She wanted both young women away from him in the event that he became violent.

"You leave with these sluts and you can _**never**_ come back. Turn your back on your own people. Choose a filthy white slut over your own people!" he yelled at his own daughter. Alexis growled and slowed down. Kate stepped over to her and gave her a push. "Just go Lex." Kate stood between him and Melissa who had stopped in her tracks.

"Why, Dad? I love Alexis; why can't you love me back for finding it?" Melissa cried out. That froze Alexis at the door after hearing the magic word that they had been avoiding. The look of shock on his face left the place in silence save for the heightened sound of crying from his wife. "Mother please?" Melissa wanted her mother to defend her, but all she did was shake her head.

"Go Melissa, just go." Kate gestured at her, wanting her to move behind her. "She stays, we can teach her, fix her." He started to advance on Kate and Melissa. "DON'T! ...I may be pregnant with my second child but I'm well trained; I can take three of you with one arm tied behind my back. Move Melissa." She motioned again.

"This isn't the end, this is _our_ planet!" he stated proudly, arrogantly. "It always has been you fool and always will be. And we'll defend it and keep dying so that you can keep it." Kate backed out following Melissa and listened to him scream his fury. "She will never be yours, she will always be _BLACK!"_ he howled as Kate closed the door and turned to hug Melissa.

"I'm so sorry honey. You may not get the love and support you need and deserve here, but you will – from all of us. Now let's move." Kate wanted out of there before that damn idiot decided to use a weapon if he had one. She took one of Melissa's bags and walked next to her while Melissa cried, heartbroken and shattered with Alexis a little out in front in not much better shape.

Kate escorted both of them into their little ship. She stopped Alexis. "Warm up the system, get up into orbit, and wait till I call you to come back down to get me." She saw the look of shock and concern on her face. "You're not coming? Don't Mom, he's not worth it." Please don't go after him."

She smiled and shook her head. "I'm going to go see Brooke and see if she can put a stop to his idiocy before he does something really stupid." She hugged her and brushed a kiss on her cheek then turned to Melissa who was still sniffling and wiping her tears. "You stay with Alexis, you're welcome here and wanted. Maybe your family will come around eventually." Kate doubted it but Melissa needed support and some hope at the moment. She hugged her and kissed her cheek just as she had done with Alexis and ran back down the ramp.

Two hours later Kate was calmly walking up the ramp and gave Melissa a quick smile before heading for the flight deck. "What did she say Mom?" Alexis twisted in place and pleaded for good news using her eyes. "Just take us home Lex. Your father and I and maybe my parents have a lot to talk about."

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

 **It is now 2 months later:**

Martin was standing outside his shuttle holding his wife in his arms and kissing her deeply. "Please don't get yourself killed, I'm not raising this baby alone." Claire didn't want to lose him, she couldn't lose him. Being in the military that didn't have a war to deal with was one thing, but now they were in a huge conflict. "You'll never be alone, not ever."

Claire watched him leave and went back to the Castle pod sniffling all the way. She was intercepted by Alexis and Melissa who with their youth and not such heavy hearts, caught up to her from behind. They each put an arm around her. "He'll be fine. His kind of fighting is hit and run. They're never going to see it coming. Even if they did get off a message toward home it'll take months to get there. By the time they respond he'll be gone in the blink of an eye." Alexis did her best to comfort her grandmother.

Martin strode out onto his bridge. "Get me all three captains on a split screen." Soon Colette, Luming, and Rizzo came up on his screens. "We stick to the plan. We jump to the outer edge of the system, scan the system, and decide on primary targets. No matter how much damage we do we jump after one 100% shot and jump to the edge of the next system. This system is an unknown and will require more planning. All ships jump on my mark. Three ...two ...one, ...mark." And in an instant twelve jump Cruisers disappeared and arrived just outside of a system that he had as yet scouted ahead of time.

Commander Rizzo had only just received command of his four jump Cruisers and had received his orders. His command ship had only just completed its shakedown voyage before jumping to Xerxes.

Martin took a look at his blue globe and while he had been expecting something, it certainly wasn't this. "Time for a change in plans," he muttered and called for a captains conference again. "Not what we were anticipating." He stated the obvious. "I propose a change of plans. I suggest a single 100% shot on each mothership and ripple fire three missiles on twelve of the destroyers and then jump to the next system."

Collette shook her head. "Two 100% shots for each of the twelve motherships; we need to make sure the secondary explosions rip what's left to pieces. Yes, one shot will take them out of the fight for now, maybe. I prefer that we make sure and agree we need to move. We need to find their ship construction locations. So far all we've found is the three destroyer shipyards. Where are they making all of these motherships?" Each one was equal in size to their biggest Battleship, even bigger than the _Yamato._ It was their weapons that were so far proving to be to their advantage of their enemy.

He watched the other captains nod. Martin could see the merits of her debate. It was one of the reasons he liked her. "Agreed. Coordinate your firing solutions with each other. We jump in ten minutes."

Ten minutes later twelve jump Cruisers jumped, spread out all over, and immediately fired their antiproton beam at 100% power that holed each and every one of the twelve motherships proceeded by firing three missiles each followed by another 100% power shot. Then they jumped one by one to the next system with Martin being the last and sharing his scans of what they did with the others.

One minute later after jumping just outside the next system they all started to wonder just what they had gotten themselves into. "Conference screen. Exec, how far out are we using FTL from Xerxes?" It took him a minute. "One year, two months, thirteen days and twenty-two hours."

"We destroy this system," Luming immediately insisted and punched empty air. Martin was expecting it from him. "Commander Collette?" Collette breathed in deeply and let it out slowly. "If we do this, at this far out in FTL, the next system is another six plus months out. If we can maintain construction schedules, we might have a full fleet of jump ships. Destroyers take less time to construct, Corvettes even less; Battleships and Carriers the longest. It will buy us over a year and a half of time." Even to Martin that sounded really good.

Considering what they had lost with what they had sent this time, what would they send next time after they found out it was a failure? "Set us free. Give each captain control of his ship. Eight ships per hemisphere, we jump fire beams, fire missiles, jump again and again as we please always facing down toward the planet so that our beams strike the planet. Maybe we'll get lucky." Rizzo was hoping to hit an installation on the planet instead of open space. He continued, "Never give them time to lock on. We empty all of our tubes, we leave nothing in space in this system, and then jump for home for resupply before moving on."

" _YES!"_ Luming loved it. "We _are_ jump ships." Collette stated the obvious. Martin thought about it. "Consult with your lead engineers. If we lose our jump drive, we're trapped here unless we can evacuate, destroy the ship and jump for home," he warned. "Or blow ourselves up taking someone with us," Luming offered. Martin shook his head. "Unacceptable. We're not here to die, but to destroy the enemy. Something happens we adapt, defend the vulnerable ship. I want all of us out of here alive. Ten minutes, consult with your lead engineers. _Dragons Breath_ out."

"Get Patty up here, we need to talk." It was time to consult with his lead engineer. Martin had to admit they were jump ships; he just wasn't sure if they could jump around on bare feet for too long because the rocks were hot.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

Kate was in search of her parents but found Melissa sitting alone watching the rocks with the fire out and what still looked like devastation beyond the glass. No palm trees or vegetation except on the very far end. Even the sand had a burnt look to it. Kate sat down near her in a companion chair. "What's on your mind?" Kate watched her closely.

"I knew they wouldn't be happy to hear about my choice," Melissa admitted. "Your sexual inclination or color choice?" Kate questioned. "I've always had to hide my sexual orientation. I knew there were rumors so I had to be careful. I just never thought of myself as being a monster." Melissa still couldn't believe what her parents – mostly her dad – had called her.

Kate was up and kneeling in front of her in the time it took her heart to beat and took her hands in hers. "Being a lesbian doesn't make you a monster. Love is a glorious thing. The heart wants what the heart wants. ...Though I'll admit I've never heard such vicious insults about us being white." He had really gone off on them about that. Melissa started shaking her head. "Dad's never said anything like that before. He was actually looking forward to moving into the new city and having the medical center." Melissa was terribly confused about his insults.

Kate wondered if he was just overwhelmed by anger and took any insult he could think of and ran with it. "You're here now honey, and everyone here will support you and look after you." She squeezed her hands to enforce her point. "How are you and Alexis?" Had this driven a wedge between them?

Melissa started smiling. "Alexis is great! I ...I love her so very much," Melissa admitted softly. "Have you told her that?" Kate watched her shake her head. She squeezed her hands again. "I warned you that you may have to give her a little push. Everyone wants to hear that they're loved. That there's someone special out there who loves them that they can love back. It's been almost a year since you two met for the first time, I think. Talk to her, show her your heart. Offer it up to her. Yes, you'll be scared and so will Alexis. But living in limbo is no way to live. If she doesn't respond then you either move on or don't give up. If she does then both of your hearts will soar."

"Now get up, go find my daughter, and talk to her. This time really talk. Tell her what you think and let her talk, let her tell you her fears and what she wants out of this relationship." Kate stood and pulled her to her feet. She wrapped her arms around her and felt Melissa's arms around her. "We'll work on your parents together. No matter what they think now they're still your parents." She let go of her and gave her a little push toward their apartment. "Now go find her."

"Lex can we talk?" Melissa sat down next to her and Alexis put her pad aside. "I've done a lot of thinking and I need to know something." Melissa tried to gather up her courage, this might be a make or break conversation. "I love you and I think I've loved you ever since that stupid boy put his hands on your breasts. I need to know if there's a chance that you can love me back..." Melissa didn't let her say a word. "I'll wait as long as I have to. I'll be here and I'll always be here if you'll let me. I love you." Melissa searched her eyes and saw them suddenly go wide.

Alexis squealed, threw herself at Melissa, and hugged her tight. "I've been making love to you because _I love you_ _,_ _too_ _!_ I'm not afraid. Kiss me, hug me, tell me you love me anytime you want. I love you, too. I've been in love with you for months." Alexis smiled a huge smile and kissed her hard, searching her mouth, crushing her lips against hers.

"Why have we waited so long?" Melissa started chuckling. "Truthfully? A little me and maybe a lot your parents. I was so afraid that they would talk you out of loving me. I couldn't risk giving you my heart only for you to listen to your parents and crush it." Alexis wiped away the tears that had escaped. Melissa cupped her face and kissed her gently with as much passion as she could put into one soft kiss.

"I have one more thing. ...I want you to tell me about enlarging my breasts. You're not planning on inserting something foreign into my body, are you? I want you to love me, not fake parts." Melissa would stay flat before she allowed that. Alexis shook her head. "It will be all you. It will take months, maybe a year or more. What I need to do is run a number of scans on you and analyze what I find. If – and this is a big if – if your genes are, for lack of a better word, _off_ when it comes to breast development, all I have to do is turn them on."

"If that's all it takes, you'll start growing breast tissue immediately though slowly. What you need to know is that you'll grow breasts the size you were meant to if your gene had turned itself on. That may be only a little at your age or it may be a lot. It's not impossible that based on the size of breasts of the women on your planet, they may be quite large."

"How large?" Alexis took her hands, placed them on her chest, and stretched her hands out, spreading her fingers wide. Melissa shook her head. "Can you turn it back off when I've reached a certain size?" She didn't want breasts that big. Maybe Alexis's size. "I can, but you'll still continue to grow a little, if you grow at all. There are no guarantees."

"When do we start?" Melissa wanted breasts so very badly, she wanted to be perfect for Alexis. She deserved the best. "Go upstairs." Melissa got up and dragged her upstairs.

"Hop up." Alexis patted the examination bed then turned to her screens and began powering everything up. She heard Melissa get up on the bed and turned around to find her lying on the bed, completely naked. "Stripping wasn't necessary Mel." Melissa grinned at her. She liked being naked in front of Alexis. "Too late. ...Is this going to hurt?" Melissa hated needles. No matter how small the damn thing was it felt like a giant wooden pole was being shoved into her arm, or leg, or ass.

"You won't feel a thing." Alexis smiled slightly knowing that was what all doctors said and then they gave their patients pain. "Funny Lex, very funny," Melissa replied dryly. "I thought so." Alexis smiled again and laid her hand on one of Melissa's exposed breasts. "Now don't move." Alexis started to run her first scan. As soon as it finished Alexis gave Melissa's nipple a hard tweak which got her a soft moan.

Alexis ran the scan three more times and tweaked the same nipple quite hard; Melissa's moans only got louder. "Lex, I'm soaked." Her core was wet and Melissa spread her legs to try to help dry her off. Except all Alexis did was run another scan and then she pinched the same nipple hard enough that it actually hurt a little. Yet all Melissa did was moan.

Melissa moved her hand to her core so she could play with her clit only to have Alexis smack her hand away. "Don't move." She ran another scan and then pinched the very same nipple. It felt like she was pinching it as hard as she could causing Melissa to moan yet again. "Lex, please? ...Hurry up." Melissa was on fire and when she moved her hand again Alexis smacked it away.

Alexis did that five more times. Melissa was in tears by the end of the fifth one and was certain that all Alexis needed to do was pinch her nipple just one more time and she would ignite in a giant orgasm. "LEX!" Melissa moaned. "Baby, please touch me." Melissa needed her release so very badly.

"I'm done." Alexis turned and left the room leaving Melissa lying naked on the bed and was losing her mind. Alexis was long since gone. "WHAT!?" She couldn't do this to her, she wouldn't. Melissa rolled off the bed and found that her knees didn't work as she crashed to the floor. She struggled to her feet and stumbled to the door and almost fell down the stairs.

Once downstairs she found a beautifully naked Alexis standing next to their bed. She had to have her, she just had to. "Are you done?" Melissa started to stumble her way over to her naked lover. "Oh, that... I was done five or six scans ago." Alexis grinned at her and pinched both of her own nipples while Melissa let her mouth fall open. _Alexis had purposely teased her into a state of_ _raging_ _need._

"Are you going to make love to me or not?" Alexis struck a sexy pose while spreading her legs to show just how wet she was, too.


	73. Chapter 73

**CH73**

 **Epilogue**

 **It is now 2 years later:**

Melissa came screaming down _The Black Hole_ in the water park at the top of the golf tee and landed still screaming as she splashed into the pool. Surfacing, she wiped the water out of her almond-shaped eyes, brushed back her curly hair, thanks to the pool water and searched for Alexis who had been right out in front of her. She saw her running for the stairs to do it again. She smiled as she watched her beautiful ass bounce away and she scrambled out of the pool to chase after her.

She still wasn't used to them. Melissa had grown up flat-chested and now she noticed the feel of her bouncing breasts as she ran. Alexis had turned on her gene and nine months later she had turned it back off. She'd had complained at first because she had barely changed. She'd gone from a padded 34 AA to almost 34 B and didn't understand why she had done that. However, another four months later she was a solid 34 C and hadn't grown any larger. She loved the way she looked now. She felt beautiful and sexy and she loved the feel of Alexis's hands on her. It was a dream come true. Melissa watched Alexis's breasts bouncing as she ran up the stairs. She loved her, truly loved her. Alexis deserved everything she could give her. Her body and her heart.

Rick was presently landing on Xerxes for a quick visit with Brooke, Benjamin, and Dee Dee. After that he had to fly over to the colony to pick up all the others. Construction of a new city was presently about three-fourths done and a few lucky people had already moved in. He waved on his way down the ramp. "Glad you could make it. We thought you might like to see, get a tour maybe?" Brooke offered. "I'd love one." He followed them as they walked.

It wasn't that far since they had to build it outside of the existing colony but not too far away from the new one. In years to come it would eventually end up surrounded, but for now it stood alone. _The_ _Stargazer Medical Center._ It was bigger than Rick ever thought it would be. Alexis had been describing it to him after she had toured it while it was under construction. It was going to be officially open in three weeks. Right out front was a life size statue of Admiral Zandur.

Five hundred eighty-six certified beds in a level 1 trauma center. It was six stories tall with a full basement in each building. There were three separate buildings linked by enclosed sky bridges on the second and fifth floors. Between the buildings were outdoor patios with water fountains that doubled as fire pits. Each fountain was a large vessel with a fire pit in the center surrounded by water. They were quite striking. Three pergolas held large picnic tables and BBQ grills off to one side under each one. There were supposed to be small places where food could be ordered.

In addition to the outstanding trauma, stroke, emergency, and acute care services, Stargazer would provide outpatient clinical care in a wide array of medical specialties, including: cardiology, dermatology, diabetes and endocrinology, gastroenterology, infectious diseases, neonatology, neurology, neurosurgery, obstetrics and gynecology, ophthalmology, orthopedic surgery, otolaryngology, psychiatry, pulmonary care, rheumatology, radiology and urology.

Primary care, same day clinics, specialty care, hospital, emergency care, cancer care, cardiology, community medicine, geriatric medicine, physical medicine and rehabilitation, sleep disorders, stroke care, trauma care, women and infant services.

"A cruise ship is scheduled to arrive tomorrow with doctors, nurses, and other technicians on board. Combined with the locals, the Center will be fully staffed by the end of next week and Admiral Walker can have his M*A*S*H unit back," Brooke told him.

Rick smiled. "Alexis has been champing at the bit for this place to open, she so wants to work here as does Melissa. Are they going to have a problem?" He was still concerned about Melissa's parents, particularly her father. "No, the council of Xerxes has set him straight and told him what will happen if he creates a problem of any kind. Yes, them being together isn't well received by the majority, however, most of them remember what Alexis did for them before and after Admiral Zandur was killed. They will both have to put up with a little flak, but it shouldn't be too bad."

"A high percentage of the younger generation have rallied around them and are petitioning the council to make changes in their laws. It seems Melissa isn't the only one," Dee Dee said. "And you, you seem to be adapting to them being together," Rick pointed out looking at Dee Dee. "It's not hard to see that both of them are happy when they're together and a little tense when they're not. Besides they're both still my best friends and I love them."

"I don't have time to see it right now, but how's the education center progressing?" Rick inquired.

"The elementary level is open and operational as you are well aware." Claire and Jenny had been teaching there for almost a year at this point. "Yeah, Mother and Jenny have been telling me countless stores about the kids in their classes." Rick chuckled. "The junior high level opened last semester and the senior high level opened just a couple of months ago. Our college is still about four to six months out, but the site's enormous. Planners are in the design stages of how to get all of those kids, teachers, and even the hospital workers from the unfinished city over here."

"They hadn't thought of that before all this? If the educational facility is even close to this size..." Brooke interrupted him. "Try three times the size and I might be underestimating it at that." She knew the situation was bad. "They better get a move on. Having something that you can't reach doesn't do anyone any good."

"Preaching to the choir here, Rick," Brooke remarked. "Sorry." He hung his head. She took him away from the others. "How are Alexis and Melissa really? I want to hear it from your lips," she inquired in a low voice. "They're in love and you and your family will be getting wedding invitations here soon." Kate had told him not to spill the beans to everyone. Well, Brooke wasn't everyone so he was keeping his word. "REALLY! How marvelous!" She would pay to see that wedding. "Please tell them I'm happy for them and we'll be there." She gave him a brief hug and returned to her family.

About an hour later Rick landed at the construction site for the new military base. It was a lot bigger than he thought it would be. Luckily he found someone waiting for him. "Hello son." His father smiled wide, pleased to see him and grateful they'd long since resolved their differences. "Everyone's here, I'm glad you could join us." Martin escorted him to a room he'd set up. Inside Rick saw his family and friends: Kate, Ricky, and Royce, their younger son; his mother, Claire, and her younger son, Rylan; Jim and Johanna; Kevin, Jenny who was three months pregnant, and Sarah Grace.

"I thought it was time we had a little talk for adult ears." Martin motioned and two women in uniform came in and took the kids. Their respective mothers assured them they were just going to daycare for a short time and that they should have fun with the other kids.

"What I'm about to say doesn't leave this room, and to be honest if you weren't involved with my son you wouldn't be here." Martin was abrupt but didn't mean to be rude. "Two years ago we had sixteen jump cruisers with four different commanders, four ships per commander. Our first jump took us to a system that was being used to build destroyers, they had nine of them under construction when we arrived. They also had a military space station as well as an expansive ground presence; a fighter base and several locations that were building fighters. We attacked and destroyed everything."

"It was our jump to the next system that shocked all of us. It had another military space station, twenty-two motherships as well as forty-three destroyers along with fifty-six other ships of various sizes, not all of which were armed. They were constructing two motherships on the planet's surface and had an orbital shipyard that was we think was about halfway through construction of a ship. Our sixteen ships attacked them." Martin dropped his bombshell and got the reaction he was expecting. His wife was the most shocked, followed by everyone else as their surprise showed on their faces in their wide eyes.

"We utilized our jump engines in a way that stressed our engines to the extreme. We followed one of the other squadron commander's idea and jumped from place to place. Each ship captain was in control of his own ship. We essentially divided up the area into kill boxes. Each ship had its own kill box and was allowed to jump as much as they pleased. The only target that was off limits was the ship that was under construction."

"What was so special about that ship?" Kate inquired and got some nodding heads. "I'll get to that in a minute. ...The plan worked out to almost perfection. We jumped into the system and my ship took two shots at a mothership and then jumped out to the edge of the system and attacked two of the destroyers by firing missiles. After that was a jump to another mothership and two more shots, two missiles to the planet's surface and still another jump. It was going well till they started to react. They had the numbers so it was inevitable that they would start fighting back."

"You lost someone or perhaps more than one?" Rick asked quietly as his father nodded. "Three destroyers got lucky and managed to hit one of our ships, _The Rio._ The three shots took down half of his shields and a pair of fighters managed to get four antimatter missiles in on that side. We lost the ship and all hands." Martin hung his head and there were tear dampened faces.

"We ultimately almost lost another ship when she had a catastrophic jump engine failure. Three of our ships provided cover and just sat there and shot down everything that came their way. The rest of us continued jumping from place to place. Those three ships took a little damage but nothing too bad. Eventually all that was left of significant threat were the fighter bases on the planet as well as the ship that was under construction. We all stayed until that ship could be repaired enough to make at least one jump." Kate and Rick were silently thankful that they had only lost one ship... so far. However, all of them could tell something was coming.

"We sent all of our fighters down to the planet, all thirty of them. Only ten came back." Martin got the reaction he expected. Sadness, disbelief, vengeance followed by grief. "While they were doing that each of us launched our two shuttles, every one filled with eight marines armed to the teeth. Two hundred forty marines." He let them think that over. "The ship under construction," Jim said as he recalled it was off limits.

"We hit it from every angle we could think of, including what we hoped was the, shall we say, main construction shack. We were looking for information on this ship, their construction techniques, their weapon and shield advancement, everything we could think of. The fight itself turned out to be amazingly easy. We only lost three marines with another nine injured. It was a construction station and not heavily defended. That's what the ships were for, or so we believe."

"So what was it?" Jim asked. Martin sighed. "It was part battleship and part troop transport. It had space for one hundred fifty-six drop craft that would house sixteen of their marines in each. The ship itself was heavily armed and meant for softening up ground installations for their marines to land."

"Oh, great!" Kate moaned and continued, "Twenty-five hundred marines meant to take a defensive facility as part of taking a planet." Martin nodded. "There's more, however, a lot more unfortunately."

"We launched the last of our missiles and took our final antiproton beam shots before jumping for Coruscant. The second we arrived, two of our ships suffered a catastrophic jump engine failure, worse then before. Both ships were forced to evacuate before blowing themselves into tiny pieces and destroying themselves. One of them was a ship in my squad," he told them. "But not your ship obviously," Rick pointed out and Martin shook his head.

"So we're down three jump ships," Kate said. "We were at that time yes, but this is two years later." He started smiling for the first time. "You've been building," Rick remarked, not that any of them thought that they wouldn't.

"However, it's what we found that had Coruscant Command concerned." Martin was almost ready to drop a bomb on them. "You learned something while taking that ship," Rick said and he nodded. "We have their home system and we know next to nothing about it. Commander Collette has been tasked with sitting far outside of a system and do some snooping." He just told them one of their bigger secrets that he really shouldn't be telling them.

"And?" Kate really wanted him to just get on with it. "This system, which we think isn't actually their home system, has binary suns. Binary suns are suns that are not twins. They have nothing in common save that they orbit each other. This system has nine planets that are presently inhabited holding billions on three of the nine planets. The others have domes since the air isn't breathable. However they too are heavily populated."

"Christ!" Kate moaned. "Oh, dear god!" Johanna was catching up to what being out in space meant. "It gets worse I'm afraid," Martin told them. "Worse!? How?" Johanna questioned. "We found what's likely their major ship construction facilities, both in orbit and planetside. Last I knew there was a total of..." He paused as he tried to get his number correct. "There were thirteen motherships under construction, both on a planet and in orbit, along with a dozen destroyers as well as three of those half battleship half troop transport ships. The system itself is heavily defended, very heavily."

"Each planet has at least two military space stations, while another two are under construction. Each looked like three horse shoes put together are are fairly large. Each arm has enough space to dock at least one mothership. In addition Collette has reported that they have dozens of fighters that are constantly on patrol within the system while destroyers run searches just outside of the system."

"There were, last I knew – keeping in mind this information is by now six months old – fifty-three motherships, over four hundred destroyers, with an equal number of smaller ships of various types along with hundreds of what we think are transports that move personal along with material. Collette's seen large ships exit FTL and offload supplies before leaving again. Command believes these ships are delivering food much like what we do for Coruscant. Command believes that much like us, they have colony planets that are strictly used for food production."

"What we still don't know is where their true home system is located or what's there." Martin sat back and let all that soak in. "Close to five hundred combat ships in one system." Rick shook his head. "We're dead aren't we?" Johanna only saw numbers and they were overwhelming in her mind.

Kate thought she saw a silver lining though. "How far out is this system in FTL?" She wanted it to be really, really far. "Just a touch over two years," Martin replied. "Two years in FTL is a long time. They'll need lots of support ships. Food, water, weapons, medical, everything," she mused. "I know I was told once what you have for military ships in each of our systems, and it's formidable. But it's over two years for us as well," she pointed out. Maybe if they kept the systems in-between the two of them devoid of enemy ships the lizards wouldn't try it.

"We have, however, had two years to construct new ships with the latest in weapons." He started smiling. "They have jump drives, don't they?" Rick said and they saw Martin nod. "How many?" Rick and the others were on the edge of their seats waiting for the answer. "We still have thirteen of the original jump Cruisers. Over the last two years we've built thirty-two jump Cruisers, two jump Battleships, two jump Carriers, sixty-four jump Destroyers and one hundred twenty-two jump Corvettes. Along with the hundreds of new fighters, and fighter bombers that the jump Carriers will hold. As well as a few commercial ships that have the new drive." Martin let that sink in. Jim did the quick math in his head. "Two hundred thirty-five jump capable ships."

"Two hundred thirty-five ships in total that can jump anywhere in an instant." Kate was seriously impressed especially when she took into account the approximately eight hundred fighters that didn't include the fighters on the Cruisers. Color Kate as being completely awed by these people. "Actually the Destroyers and Battleships also carry fighters now. Not many however not having them had proven to be a drawback to our ability to counter what an enemy might attack us with." Martin corrected her.

"You're going to attack them aren't you," Rick said. He thought he saw where this meeting was going and Martin began to reply but Claire broke in. "Please tell me you aren't going," she pleaded and he gently took her hand in his. "I gave up command of the squadron almost two years ago. I'm an instructor on the military base of Amestris and that isn't going to change," he assured her. Relief flooded her heart. She lifted his hand in hers and kissed it, resting her cheek on the back of his hand. She didn't want to lose her husband.

"When?" Kate asked. "They're already loading everything they'll need as we speak. I'm no longer privy to all their plans, but it will be soon. Certainly within this month." Martin was pretty certain of that. "You'll lose ships and people won't you." It was more of a statement than a question because Jim already knew the answer.

"You lose something in every field of war, so yes, some will not come home," Martin admitted in a subdued voice. "War." Jim hung his head. "And against fanatic religious people who think this system is theirs as ordained by their god." Jim shook his head. He worried about what they would have to do to stop them forever from attacking.

Martin shared the last of his information."A jump cruise ship is going to be here tomorrow and stay for a week before jumping back to Coruscant. I've already put in a request for a standard Corvette class for you to use in case you have any interest in visiting Earth."

Kate, the Becketts, and Ryans all leaned forward a bit; they were very interested. Very interested indeed.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

They were just reaching the Corvette that Martin had requisitioned for them. They had everyone this time. All of the Castles, Becketts, Ryans, and of course, Melissa. Five days to Earth, one week in Walt Disney World. That alone had Martin and Melissa anxious to see the place since everyone had talked about the rides and amusements that were there.

Ricky and Sarah Grace were actually old enough to enjoy more of the park this time. Martin, Rick, and Kate went up to the flight deck after everyone found a bed in which to sleep. They almost filled the twenty bed space. Meanwhile, Kevin lifted up his watch and did something he hadn't done in a long time.

Esposito was sitting in one of their safe houses working on their latest case. They'd had to add another person after losing Kevin, Jim, and Johanna. He'd suggested the name of someone not knowing if Jack, Rita, and Mike would agree. He knew that she had skills that might come in useful, however he also feared that she would be a lose canon. However, a week later she walked into the safe house with what few possessions she had.

Sonia Ruiz walked in and looked shocked at seeing her ex-fiancee. Jack, Rita, and Mike set her straight on what they expected from her, and so far she'd been keeping up her end. While on a mission Javi had been blindsided by a suspect. She was his only backup at the time and had come through for him. Unfortunately, she'd ended up making her very first kill. She'd been fine and stoic till she got home and then broke down. Fortunately for her, Javi decided not to leave her alone and spent the night with her. They had been close ever since.

Javi was running financials that he had just gotten access to when suddenly his girly watch did something he hadn't had happen before – it vibrated and sounded an alert. He lifted it up, pressed a glowing button, and suddenly a tiny 3D image of Kevin popped up. "BRO!" Javi was shocked and thrilled to see him. "Hi Javi, I was calling to let you know that all of us are headed for Earth and will be there in five days. We were wondering if you're interested in spending a week there with us at Walt Disney World?"

Javi grinned. "Hell, yes! When are you getting here?" he asked excitedly. "Hell yes, we'll go!" Sonia proclaimed as she walked in after only hearing about the going to Disney part. "And who's that?" Kevin questioned. "That's uh... Sonia Ruiz. My... ah, fiancée." He didn't actually believe it himself. Since Kevin didn't know about her Javi wasn't sure how he was going to take it.

Kevin's eyes were wide with surprise. He had questions but they could wait. "We'll get you and ...Sonia a park hopper pass and a room. We haven't decided where to stay this time but I'll let you know. All you have to do is get there."

"We'll be there even if we have to drive," she promised. She was looking forward to meeting Javi's absent friends, plus it was Disney. "You have five maybe six days. I'll contact you again to tell you were to go." Kevin ended the communication.

Javi sat there smiling until... "What _is_ that thing?" Sonia was all over him about it which made him cringe. Sonia was in charge and pretty sure, much like last time, that she had Javi wrapped around her little finger and was only waiting for a certain something to be placed on a different finger, and it had better be perfect.

Alexis saw the light. "Get ready for FTL," she called out and took hold of Melissa. "Tell me again about Disney," Melissa asked her as Alexis smiled. "Can we get married on your mother's planet?" She couldn't wait to make Alexis hers and be forever bound to her, heart and soul till her last breath. It left Alexis wondering if here mom's planet allowed people of the same sex to get married and if they could do it while at Disney, before they did it again using her home planets system and get ring tattoos.

There were dangers sure, but life was looking up for a change. Alexis looked at Melissa and in a stern and determined voice. "We are not going on the rides that have dinosaurs." Alexis informs her leaving no voice for Melissa to suggest anything different. "A Pirates life for me."

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxXXXxxxXXXXxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxXXxxXXxxXXx

Everyone give a shout out to LadyAilith who is my beta reader and made everything I write so much better than what I had written before she corrected my numerous mistakes. My stories wouldn't be this good without her. Thank you, thank you, thank you.


End file.
